Outcast
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Un onze octobre, au lever du soleil, le village de Konoha compte ses morts. Alors que les fosses communes sont remplies petit à petit, le Quatrième Hokage décide de tenir conseil malgré la fatigue. Chapitre 22 : Cet été là
1. 00 Prologue

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**_Prologue_

Le soleil se levait comme chaque matin sur Konoha mais ce jour-là était différent. La forêt n'était pas aussi calme que d'habitude : une multitude de shinobi parcourait les débris de végétation pour trouver des éventuels survivants. Des corps mutilés et déchirés comblaient peu à peu les fosses qu'on avait creusées à la hâte. On y mettrait le feu en début de soirée et on prierait pour le repos des âmes. Les noms de ces héros morts au combat seraient ajoutés dès le lendemain sur la stèle commémorative. C'était ce qu'avait décidé le Quatrième Hokage et ses subordonnés suivaient ses ordres même s'il était difficile de voir ces fosses communes où s'entassaient des visages connus. Konoha n'avait ni les moyens ni le temps de leur offrir une sépulture décente et puis un ninja devait disparaître sans trace. Uchiha Fugaku resta stoïque en voyant un autre de ses cousins être jeté sur le tas de cadavres. Il adressa une prière silencieuse aux divinités et s'en retourna au village. En tant que chef du clan Uchiha, il avait des devoirs inaliénables. Prendre part à l'urgente session du conseil en faisait partie.

L'agitation dans le village valait bien celle à l'extérieur, nota Fugaku en parcourant les rues. Ce devait être pareil dans son quartier. Mikoto s'inquiétait sûrement même s'il lui avait envoyé des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire d'un parent lointain. Sa femme l'avait supplié de ne pas aller combattre la nuit précédente et il n'avait pas été tendre en retour. Il devrait s'excuser. Mikoto s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était tout à fait normal mais indigne d'une kunoichi de son rang. Bien sûr, Fugaku avait eu peur, très peur de ne pas revenir. Lorsqu'il avait vu son flanc ouvert sur toute la longueur, il s'était dit qu'il ne reverrait plus ses fils, Itachi et Sasuke. Heureusement, un medic-nin l'avait soigné à temps et ce fut en serrant les dents de douleur qu'il arriva à l'administration. Ces bâtiments étaient une ruche en temps normal mais c'était bien pire ce matin-là. Prévoyant déjà de s'arrêter dans une pharmacie au retour pour acheter de l'aspirine, Fugaku se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une partie mieux gardée et à laquelle la foule ne pouvait accéder. Il put enfin marcher normalement dans le couloir, sans donner des coups de coude ni entendre ces exclamations incessantes. Depuis quand les ninja étaient aussi bruyants ? C'était insupportable.

Fugaku monta de deux étages et traversa une passerelle pour se retrouver dans un endroit plus calme encore. Cette aile du bâtiment n'était accessible qu'aux pontifes de Konoha dont il faisait partie. Les chefs de clans, les membres du conseil, tant commerçants que religieux ou encore civils, et les représentants du gouvernement du pays du Feu pouvaient ici se réunir sur demande en cas de nécessité. Le Hokage les avait convoqués immédiatement après son combat mais la séance avait dû être reportée de quelques heures à cause de l'état du Quatrième. Fugaku ne l'avait pas vu mais pour qu'Uzumaki Tatsumaki accepte des soins, il fallait au moins qu'il soit à l'article de la Mort. Une quinte de toux prit Fugaku en traître et il dut s'appuyer à une balustrade pour faire cesser la douleur. Ses côtes avaient bien entendu pris un sacré coup, il avait mal à chaque respiration. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'apparurent dans la galerie Hyûga Hiashi et Hizashi. Fugaku serra les dents et se redressa, se montrant extrêmement froid envers le chef du clan qui se prétendait le plus puissant à Konoha. Hiashi s'arrêta à son niveau et fit tomber sa haori noire d'un coup d'épaule, dévoilant des bandages imbibés de sang et de désinfectant.

"Il semblerait que nous ayons subi de grosses pertes, entama Hiashi d'une voix sérieuse, alors mettons de côté nos rivalités aujourd'hui. Le Hokage n'acceptera pas un écart de notre part, pas dans son état.  
- C'est rare de t'entendre me parler sur ce ton, se moqua Fugaku en lâchant un sourire torve.  
- Je te parlais ainsi, autrefois, conclut sèchement Hiashi en repartant d'une marche ferme."

Hizashi ramassa la haori et la remit sur les épaules de son frère jumeau sans dire mot, le suivant docilement. Fugaku les regarda emprunter la galerie d'un mauvais œil. Les Uchiha et les Hyûga n'avaient jamais été en bons termes, depuis la création du village caché de Konoha et même avant. Lorsque les différents clans étaient dispersés à travers le pays, il y avait souvent des prises de bec entre les corbeaux et les pies. C'était comme naturel et cette rivalité était ancrée dans les gènes à présent. Fugaku avait remporté une manche en engendrant un fils cinq ans plus tôt. Hiashi attendait toujours son premier héritier, annoncé pour la fin décembre. Une rumeur circulait dans Konoha : les Hyûga n'auraient pas un héritier mâle. Cela faisait doucement rire Fugaku. Si Hiashi se montrait gentil envers lui, peut-être lui proposerait-il une alliance, un mariage arrangé entre Sasuke et la possible héritière. Cela ferait enrager Hiashi, ce serait très amusant. Fugaku s'appuya contre la rambarde de la galerie surplombant un petit jardin bien entretenu, admirant le soleil se lever. Le ciel quittait ses vêtements de nuit sans se presser. La lune brillait encore à l'autre bout de l'horizon dans un halo nuageux. On était en octobre, le onze, l'automne était entamé depuis plusieurs semaines. On ressentait l'humidité et la fraîcheur dans des matins pareils. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour voir arriver la neige et les vents du nord rugissants, pensa Fugaku.

Il reprit son chemin après avoir tâté un peu ses côtes. La réunion allait commencer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. On avait beau dire, le Quatrième Hokage n'était pas un tendre. Sous ses airs de blondinet décérébré, il avait une personnalité intrigante et parfois un peu rude. En tant que subordonné, on n'avait pas souvent le droit à un sourire ou bien à des félicitations. C'était l'excellence sinon rien. D'après les croyances locales, le Hokage était ainsi depuis qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un élève en vie, Hatake Kakashi, fils du Croc Blanc. Fugaku détestait ce gosse. Il avait récupéré le Sharingan de son neveu Obito lors d'une mission, un an et demi auparavant, prouvant ainsi que la greffe fonctionnait. Ça avait été une erreur de laisser ce gamin en vie mais il était sous la protection de son professeur qui atteignait quelques mois plus tard le poste de Hokage. Fugaku n'avait rien pu faire mais comptait sur les innombrables paradoxes que le Quatrième semait. Il avait en effet placé son élève dans l'ANBU peu après sa nomination. Ce n'était pas une section d'où l'on espérait sortir vivant.

La porte de la salle du conseil était ouverte et déjà on entendait les uns et les autres se vanter à qui mieux mieux de leurs exploits de la nuit. Certains marchands influents parlaient même de leurs élans héroïque lorsqu'ils avaient protégé de leur vie des dizaines de femmes tremblantes dans leur demeure. Eux étaient restés au village, ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'armée. Les shinobi n'étaient pas en reste en ce qui concernait la vantardise : c'était à qui avait combattu le plus longtemps au milieu du tumulte. Fugaku se demanda vaguement ce qu'ils auraient tous fait si le Quatrième n'avait pas été là. Le village aurait sans doute été rasé par le démon. Il entra en se faisant remarquer dans l'amphithéâtre, droit et raide. Hiashi renifla de dédain à la vue de sa démarche grotesque mais peu le suivirent dans ses moqueries. Il y avait plus de partisans pour le clan Uchiha que pour le clan Hyûga, ce qui assurait la supériorité du premier sur le second. Fugaku s'installa au premier rang, entre Aburame Shibi et Inuzuka Tsume, tous deux portant les marques de la bataille. Fugaku avait entendu dire que Tsume avait perdu son mari cette nuit. Ses enfants, Hana et surtout Kiba, n'avaient pas eu le temps de connaître leur père. Fugaku soupira lourdement. C'était ainsi. Entre la guerre qui s'était achevée l'année précédente et l'attaque encore inexpliquée du démon Kyûbi, Konoha avait son lot d'orphelins pour au moins dix ans.

A la surprise générale, un homme richement habillé entra dans la salle de réunion. Il portait les larges kimono multicolores de la cour royale ainsi que la toque noire bardée de décorations qui allait avec. Le daimyô du pays du Feu s'était joint à la réunion. Les hommes et femmes présents se levèrent et s'inclinèrent avec respect, tandis que le daimyô, un homme d'une trentaine d'année au visage d'ordinaire insouciant et chaleureux, leur rendait leurs saluts un peu à la va-vite. On voyait son état de fatigue et de stress, il ne fallait pas être shinobi pour s'en rendre compte. Il s'installa en face de l'amphithéâtre, au centre d'une estrade sur laquelle était dressée une longue table accueillant les hommes les plus influents du pays. Fugaku se rassit en silence, impressionné malgré lui par la réactivité du daimyô. Il laissait généralement le Hokage gérer les crises sans se déplacer jusqu'à Konoha. La capitale n'était pas toute proche, il fallait une nuit de voyage pour rallier les deux villes. La situation était grave selon ce bonhomme candide. C'était mauvais signe.

Le silence régna quelques minutes avant que le Troisième Hokage n'arrive. Le vieux Sarutobi n'apparaissait au village qu'aux moments critiques. Il préférait rester loin du tumulte de la ville, dans sa retraite du temple de l'Esprit du Feu. Fugaku observa le profil tendu de son ancien chef. Il avait pris un coup de vieux, à n'en pas douter. Sous son manteau blanc, on constatait qu'il était un peu plus voûté qu'autre fois, un peu plus ramassé et ses déplacements étaient moins fluides. Sarutobi n'avait pourtant que cinquante-six années derrière lui, mais quelles années ! Il avait connu la plupart des guerres de ce monde et supporté plus d'épreuves que n'importe qui au village. Son repos était tout mérité. Un gamin brun au visage curieux passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et les shinobi présents lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. Sarutobi se retourna, un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres, et s'adressa à l'enfant qui devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans.

"Asuma, va faire un tour dans le village. Il faut te repérer parce que tu viendras t'y installer au printemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'adolescent hocha sagement la tête et partit, intimidé par tous ces adultes sévères. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant d'attention. Sarutobi s'assit calmement à côté du daimyô, parlant en souriant des gosses et de leurs incroyables capacités à passer sous le nez des gardes ainsi que de faire tourner les adultes en bourrique. Le daimyô écouta à moitié, trop tendu pour vraiment faire attention à ce qu'on lui disait. Fugaku ne dit mot mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que d'autres personnages éminents arrivent et s'installent, saluant au passage le daimyô et le Troisième Hokage. Celui-ci gardait le sourire, certainement pour ne pas trop les inquiéter. Vaine tentative car le Quatrième arriva en précédant ses gardes, refusant toute annonce et toute salutation. Trois ANBU suivaient dont l'un bien plus petit que les deux autres portant un tas de couvertures dans les bras. Fugaku n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Hatake Kakashi en ce petit bonhomme encombré. Celui-ci déposa les couvertures grises sur la table, devant le Quatrième et se retira dans un coin de la salle avec ses deux camarades. Le Hokage poussa un peu les linges pour laisser apparaître le visage bouffi et rouge d'un nouveau-né à la tignasse blonde déjà bien étendue. Fugaku était un peu jaloux. Ses fils avaient été chauves à la naissance et Sasuke n'avait toujours pas un poil sur le caillou alors qu'il était né courant juillet.

Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'Uzumaki Tatsumaki était épuisé. Ses traits étaient tirés, son teint bien plus pâle que d'habitude mais son regard gardait cette incroyable assurance. Fugaku et les autres ne doutaient pas un instant des capacités de ce jeune homme. Le Quatrième Hokage était un roc au milieu de la tempête, indestructible et bravant les éléments. Cette nuit n'avait été qu'un exemple de plus. Les yeux bleus fixaient avec obstination le nouveau-né dans son landau improvisé, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir et quoi faire. Pour l'instant, l'enfant dormait à poings fermés, sa respiration était calme et régulière mais ça ne rassurait pas pour autant le Hokage. Fugaku remarqua que la main de son supérieur tremblait légèrement sur la table. Toute l'attention était tournée vers lui mais Uzumaki restait obnubilé par cette petite chose endormie. Ce bébé semblait si fragile, ç'aurait été tellement simple de le briser… Sarutobi se leva en faisant racler sa chaise, ce qui eut pour effet de détourner l'attention de la salle sur lui et de réveiller le bébé, déclanchant quelques bruits que Fugaku reconnut comme étant annonciateurs de maux de tête. Il fit calmement le tour de la table pour prendre le bambin dans ses bras, le berçant doucement tandis que Kakashi se précipitait vers le Troisième. Celui-ci le remercia mais garda l'enfant dans ses bras, sous le regard désespéré de l'adolescent qui n'avait, semblait-il, pas dormi de la nuit non plus. Kakashi retourna à sa place, mal à l'aise, alors que le Hokage fixait encore l'endroit où l'enfant avait été, sur la table. Le malaise dans la salle grandit encore jusqu'à ce que le Troisième prenne la parole d'une voix forte.

"Merci d'être venus aussi vite et d'aussi loin."

Certains membres du conseil hochèrent la tête, le daimyô resta de marbre et commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

"Nous n'avons pas encore salué nos morts et déjà un terrible choix se présente à nous, continua-t-il en mettant l'enfant bien en vue. Uzumaki Tatsumaki, le Quatrième Hokage, a combattu et enfermé le démon Kyûbi dans ce nouveau-né, cette nuit. Le renard est entre nos mains. Qu'en faire ? C'est la raison de notre réunion."

Plusieurs personnes voulurent prendre la parole mais le Troisième les fit taire d'un regard.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que deux pays possèdent déjà des bijû, ces démons dont le Kyûbi fait partie. Le Kazekage a fait posséder son dernier fils par le premier d'entre eux, Shukaku. Quant au Raikage, il détient le Nibi scellé dans une enfant de son pays. Les bijû encore en liberté sont traqués, ils se savent en danger, voilà pourquoi le Kyûbi nous a attaqués hier."

Un silence gêné répondit à la place des convives.

"M'est avis que ce genre de drame se reproduira, peut-être pas à Konoha mais les Hommes connaîtront à nouveau pareil carnage. La soif de pouvoir nous détruira tous, vous le savez bien."

Le vénérable Troisième Hokage prit son temps pour dévisager chaque membre de l'assemblée. Son regard insista sur Fugaku et Hiashi quelques instants avant de dériver sur le nouveau-né qui s'était calmé dans ses bras et baillait largement. Sarutobi lui sourit tendrement. Tatsumaki fixait toujours la table.

"Comme dit précédemment, nous devons étudier la question suivante : que faire du renard ? Il a été scellé dans ce nouveau-né par mon successeur, Uzumaki Tatsumaki. Pourrais-tu-nous en dire un peu plus sur le sceau, Tatsumaki-kun ?"

Le silence lui répondit, aussi Sarutobi se retourna-t-il d'un air inquiet pour voir le Quatrième au visage crispé et de plus en plus pâle. On n'aurait pas su dire s'il était dans une rage folle ou bien un désarroi total. Sarutobi frappa du pied sur le parquet et Tatsumaki releva la tête, les yeux encore un peu fous.

"Le …  
- Le sceau, Tatsumaki-kun, répéta Sarutobi d'une voix calme.  
- Ah, oui, le sceau, très juste."

Le Quatrième se leva tout en gardant un contact avec la table, touchant le bois du bout des doigts. Il regarda la salle d'un air absent avant de baisser légèrement la tête.

"C'est une technique que j'ai étudiée auprès de Jiraiya-sensei … Les quatre doubles sceaux sont une technique qui permet de sceller un esprit, une âme en fait, dans le corps d'une personne. Je vous épargne les détails, la plupart d'entre vous ne comprendrait pas."

Quelques grognements lui répondirent mais furent vite étouffés. On ne contredisait pas le Quatrième Hokage. Sarutobi le regarda intensément. Il était navré de voir que Tatsumaki en vienne à mentir à ses subordonnés et au daimyô. La technique des quatre doubles sceaux était une invention de son cru et Tatsumaki l'avait jugée trop dangereuse pour être utilisée, il l'avait donc consignée parmi les techniques interdites. Hier soir, il n'avait pu que l'utiliser pour s'en sortir. Personne ne le savait mais Sarutobi le pressentait. Tatsumaki fut visiblement pris de vertiges. Il se rassit alors que Kakashi lui amenait aussitôt une tasse de thé ainsi que des cachets. Sarutobi refit face à l'assistance.

"Cet enfant est un jinchûriki. Il contient le plus puissant démon que ce monde ait porté. Entraîné de manière adéquate, il deviendra un shinobi de premier ordre, un homme capable de tout. Le tuer serait de la bêtise à l'état pur. Konoha peut avoir besoin d'un pareil guerrier."

Sarutobi allait s'assurer que personne ne viendrait en travers de sa route. Il avait toujours agi ainsi, exposant sa vision des choses et son titre de Hokage lui avait toujours donné raison. Aujourd'hui, il comptait sur son renom et son calme. Ce gosse serait réellement utile à Konoha. Avec lui, la suprématie du pays du Feu était assurée. Un homme de l'assistance se leva prudemment. C'était un vieillard à la tête d'une guilde marchande qui pesait son poids dans les négociations.

"Mon fils était shinobi. Je dis bien était car il est mort hier soir, tué par ce démon, dit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion qui ne toucha nul ninja. Il laisse derrière lui femme et enfants … et son vieux père qui est aujourd'hui devant vous. Nous avons tous perdu, je crois, au moins un être cher durant cette nuit. Les mânes de nos proches ne pourront rester en paix si le démon vit toujours."

Plusieurs personnes opinèrent de la tête, se laissant facilement convaincre par les sentiments. Uchiha Fugaku resta de marbre. Les shinobi savaient mettre de côté leurs sentiments. Et puis il devait avouer qu'avoir un jinchûriki de son côté le rassurait quelque peu. Il n'aimait pas les êtres occultes, ces créations pas toujours maîtrisées et souvent taboues, mais il préférait les savoir alliées qu'ennemies. Fugaku savait que la plupart des shinobi penserait comme lui. Les religieux se plieraient à l'avis du daimyô pour ne pas risquer de le froisser, sauf les moines guerriers qui suivraient le Hokage. Si tout ce beau monde était d'accord, la majorité irait au gouvernement, à l'armée et aux religieux, donc dans le sens du Troisième. Les civils, commerçants et autres représentants, devraient s'y plier. Comme toujours, rajouta-t-il mentalement en lâchant un reniflement moqueur.

"Cet enfant n'est pas le démon, reprit Sarutobi d'une voix forte pour faire taire l'assistance. Il le contient et nous avons ainsi un moyen de le maîtriser. Quant au problème de croyance, ce n'est pas mon affaire. Ces messieurs les religieux en connaissent bien plus sur le sujet que moi, n'est-ce pas, Hirohito-sama ?"

Sarutobi se tourna vers le daimyô qui sembla surpris comme un gamin pris en faute. Il regarda en tous sens avant de vaguement agiter la main pour signifier qu'il était de l'avis de Sarutobi. Les jeux étaient faits, pensa Fugaku. Konoha avait à sa disposition une arme très intéressante. Les partis civils se rendirent bien vite compte qu'il n'était plus la peine d'aller plus loin et les religieux se frottaient les mains en pensant aux bénéfices qu'ils retireraient des cérémonies en l'honneur des morts. Les guerres leur avaient toujours profité. Sarutobi sourit d'un air satisfait et demanda à Kakashi de reprendre le petit. L'ANBU s'exécuta, visiblement mal à l'aise avec une si petite chose dans les bras.

"Nous sommes donc d'accord : la majorité l'emporte. Konoha garde cet enfant. Tatsumaki-kun, cet enfant a bien un nom, n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Naruto, répondit-il faiblement la tête entre ses mains. C'est mon fils."

Le Troisième en rata le sourire bienveillant qu'il avait prévu. Son expression devint soudainement dure et le daimyô sembla lui aussi réaliser ce que son subordonné avait dit. Il se tourna vers lui, nerveux comme à son habitude.

"Vous êtes marié à ma sœur et elle n'était pas enceinte lorsque je l'ai vue le mois dernier, marmonna-t-il."

Tatsumaki garda le silence, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses mains. Sarutobi reprit un air calme et digne pour s'approcher de son successeur et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

"Tu n'as pas fait ça, Tatsumaki-kun ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage."

Le Quatrième ne répondit pas. Sarutobi se releva et ordonna à Kakashi de le suivre avec l'enfant. La séance fut levée sitôt le Troisième en dehors de la salle de réunion. On s'abstint bien de faire des remarques lorsque le Quatrième brisa la table sur laquelle il était appuyé avant de sortir lui aussi. Le dix octobre, en début de soirée, Uzumaki Naruto naissait. Le onze octobre, douze heures plus tard, on ne l'inscrivit pas sur les registres du village. Officiellement, ce jinchûriki n'exista jamais.

_A suivre …_

**Note**  
#Hirohito est le nom de l'empereur japonais de l'ère Shôwa (1926-1989).


	2. 01 Rencontre au sommet

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, UR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
**

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 01 : _Rencontre au sommet_

Comme chaque matin depuis plus de trois ans, Sasuke et Sakura attendaient leur professeur au point de rendez-vous qu'il leur avait imposé : un banc en face d'une boulangerie. Ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance, cependant, il fallait rajouter un paramètre assez vicieux. En effet, Hatake Kakashi, le célèbre ninja copieur, leur interdisait de prendre un petit déjeuner. Ses deux élèves avaient d'abord pensé à une plaisanterie et n'avaient pas changé leurs habitudes, en conséquence de quoi Kakashi leur avait fait vomir leurs tripes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de manger le matin. Les délicieuses odeurs s'échappant de la boulangerie étaient donc un véritable supplice. Les entraînements du ninja au Sharingan en faisaient frémir plus d'un et les enfants sortis de la même promotion que Sasuke et Sakura se demandaient bien comment ils faisaient pour survivre. Les deux concernés se posaient également la question, de temps en temps, mais ne trouvaient pas de réponse. Malgré la réputation désastreuse, et justifiée, de leur professeur, ils l'appréciaient énormément. L'équipe Kakashi s'en sortait admirablement bien. Après seulement six mois d'entraînement, Sasuke et Sakura avaient pu passer chûnin. Lors de la même session, Nara Shikamaru avait également réussi à obtenir ce grade mais pas un seul de plus n'y était parvenu. Il avait fallu redoubler d'effort pour pouvoir tenir tête à Kakashi et voilà que deux ans après, il leur avait proposé de passer l'examen pour le grade de jônin. Ça avait été un grand étonnement. Il était rare de s'y présenter avant la vingtaine d'années et Sasuke venait tout juste d'en avoir quinze, Sakura étant plus âgée que lui de quatre mois.

"J'ai faim.  
- Règle tacite numéro un : on ne parle pas de ça, Sasuke."

Avachi sur son banc, la tête en arrière, Uchiha Sasuke contemplait l'azur. Il était fatigué. Ça avait commencé trois années auparavant lorsqu'il avait vu ce type masqué débarquer en même temps que les autres dans leur salle de classe, le Hokage en tête de colonne. Sasuke avait su au moment précis où il avait croisé le regard de cet homme que sa vie serait longue, intéressante mais épuisante. Ce que lui faisait subir son frère n'était que de la rigolade et Sasuke comprenait aujourd'hui combien Itachi l'avait préservé. Il se releva un peu pour lancer un regard lourd à Sakura, sa coéquipière. La jeune fille haussa à peine un sourcil dans sa direction, ses yeux verts étant braqués sur lui depuis longtemps déjà. Sasuke se passa une main distraite dans les cheveux avant de bâiller. Sakura avait subitement changé d'habitudes vestimentaires cet été-là et Sasuke n'aimait pas ça. Il était habitué à la voir en débardeur pendant les chaleurs estivales mais pas avec un short aussi court. Son espèce de sur-short n'arrangeait rien, ni ses bottes. Sasuke soupira. Elle aurait dû garder son uniforme de chûnin au lieu de vouloir être féminine, ça l'aurait arrangé. L'uniforme qu'il portait avait le merveilleux avantage de cacher beaucoup de choses, en particulier la poitrine qu'il ne possédait pas mais présente chez Sakura. Il suffisait qu'elle lève un peu le bras pour qu'il aperçoive une parcelle de sous-vêtement, et ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Sasuke déglutit.

"J'ai vraiment faim, reprit-il en se vautrant à nouveau sur le bois. A cause des entraînements nocturnes de cette semaine, j'ai pas mangé en rentrant hier … Enfin, tout à l'heure. J'étais tellement cassé que je me suis couché direct'.  
- Erk.  
- Je me suis lavé ce matin …  
- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, le gronda gentiment Sakura en regardant tristement ses ongles complètement défoncés. Tu dois être capable de gérer ta santé et ton alimentation.  
- Nia nia nia … T'es pas ma mère.  
- J'aurais pas voulu de toi comme fils, rassure-toi."

Sasuke grogna pour la forme. Il avait rarement le dernier mot avec cette fille et ne cherchait pas non plus à l'avoir. Affalé comme il l'était, la tête en arrière, il ne voyait que quelques cheveux roses et un bout de bandeau frontal mais il savait que Sakura souriait. Cette simple idée le détendit un peu. Dire qu'à l'académie, il ne pouvait pas supporter cette gamine insipide et trouillarde. Les premières missions avaient été difficiles pour elle et Sakura avait relevé la tête, changé du tout au tout pour devenir cette jeune fille charmante. Son aide était précieuse et elle n'était pas idiote. Elle le complétait parfaitement. Sasuke se sentait bien avec Sakura quelle que soit la situation ou la température de l'été. Une brise souleva quelques poussières et Hatake Kakashi arriva enfin devant ses élèves, lisant un livre quelconque caché sous la jaquette du premier volume du Icha Icha Paradise, un roman douteux. Le ninja au Sharingan avait encore une bonne tête de plus que ses élèves. Son air pas concerné pouvait le rendre fatigant, tout comme le peu d'expression faciale qu'offrait son seul œil visible. Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude : un beau tas qui serait tombé sur le côté, le tout d'un gris pas très avenant. Sa dégaine de vieil homme et son dos voûté ne lui donnaient pas ses presque vingt-neuf ans, pas plus que sa réputation d'excellent assassin. Il n'avait rien du type sévère et sur qui bon nombre de rumeurs toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres circulaient. Sasuke et Sakura se levèrent en s'étirant et en bâillant sous le regard vague de leur professeur.

"Depuis quand vous vous laissez aller comme ça ? marmonna Kakashi en refermant sèchement son livre. Ce n'est pas très correct de bâiller devant son professeur et supérieur.  
- J'ai dormi cinq heures depuis le début de la semaine, grogna Sasuke.  
- Et alors ?  
- On est samedi !  
- Cinq heures en cinq nuits, c'est déjà beaucoup, ricana Kakashi. Et puis, tu sembles encore en forme. Je crois qu'on va faire un entraînement plus difficile aujourd'hui.  
- Moi je suis fatiguée ! avertit Sakura en levant la main bien haut.  
- Tu es dispensée d'entraînement alors, lui dit Kakashi en souriant.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Yeah !"

La journée fut des plus harassantes pour Sasuke et Sakura mit à profit son temps libre pour arranger sa manucure. Kakashi lui répétait souvent qu'elle devait être impeccable et qu'aucun écart ne lui serait permis. Une kunoichi devait faire attention à son apparence car c'était souvent elle qui récupérait les informations sur le terrain. Sakura s'était d'abord dit qu'avoir un professeur allait être horrible mais Kakashi savait jouer la confidente, voire la meilleure amie, en cas de besoin. Il avait été systématiquement là en cas de problème et Sakura n'avait aucun secret pour lui. C'était quand même un peu gênant lorsqu'il lui rappelait que ses règles approchaient et qu'elle devait faire plus attention, ou bien quand il lui parlait de la dernière marque de préservatif qu'il avait utilisée avec sa récente conquête. Sakura savait que Sasuke avait également droit à ce genre d'éducation sur le tas et sans aucun tact. Kakashi préférait leur parler de tout et de n'importe quoi sans aucun tabou plutôt que de jouer les saintes-nitouches. Il était rentré dans le vif du sujet dès leur première semaine ensemble. Partis pour une mission de plusieurs jours, ils avaient passé la nuit dans une auberge tenue par une kunoichi de leur pays. Cette auberge n'accueillait que les shinobi de la feuille, elle était fréquemment utilisée lors des étapes d'un voyage. Sakura et Sasuke n'avaient pas du tout apprécié cet endroit : les bains y étaient mixtes. Ils avaient donc découvert que la notion de pudeur était superflue chez les shinobi. Heureusement, Kakashi avait préféré leur faire prendre leur bain tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils n'étaient que trois. Sakura ne s'en serait pas remise autrement. Sasuke non plus, peut-être.

La nuit tombait lorsque Kakashi jugea que Sasuke avait eu son compte. Sakura avait rattrapé son quota d'heures de sommeil et arrangé ses ongles. Comme chaque samedi soir, Sakura et Sasuke furent invités à passer la nuit chez leur professeur. Il testait alors leurs connaissances avec des soi-disant jeux de société, vérifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas de blessure et s'assurait enfin que les bonnes relations ne s'effritaient pas. La confiance en ses coéquipiers était fondamentale dans une équipe et Kakashi y veillait comme le lait sur le feu. Et puis le samedi soir était également l'occasion de partager un bon moment avec ses élèves, en dehors des habituelles heures sérieuses de la journée. Attablés autour d'un bon petit plat cuisiné avec amour par Sakura – ses parents étaient restaurateurs et la jeune fille aimait cuisiner, un grand avantage selon Kakashi – ou bien vautrés devant la télévision à s'empiffrer de cochonneries, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des derniers potins, de la grosse dame qui habitait en face de chez Kakashi, du chat du voisin de Sakura ou des senbei que les grands-parents de Sasuke s'obstinaient à lui donner chaque matin. Ce soir-là, Sasuke s'endormit par terre, appuyé contre le sofa où Sakura s'était assise. Elle déplia les futon dans la chambre et Kakashi coucha le jeune homme en jouant les mères poules. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec ses élèves, quoi qu'on en dise.

Le dimanche matin était le seul jour où Sasuke et Sakura avaient le droit de faire la grasse matinée. Kakashi les réveillait à huit heures trente, ce qui était réellement une grasse matinée en été puisqu'ils se levaient habituellement en même temps que le soleil. Sasuke tentait de se réveiller sous la douche pendant que Kakashi préparait de quoi petit déjeuner. Sakura restait vautrée sur la table de la cuisine, discutant de ses rêves avec son professeur. Il tenait à ce que ses élèves lui racontent le plus souvent possible leurs rêves pour déceler un éventuel traumatisme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parler était une bonne thérapie de toute façon et Kakashi mettait un point d'honneur à avoir un moment privilégié avec ses élèves au moins une fois par semaine. Le dimanche matin était le tour de Sakura. La jeune fille se vidait la tête tout en buvant un thé fort, Kakashi l'écoutant le plus sérieusement du monde. C'était une manière comme une autre de prouver à ses élèves qu'il était là. Sasuke arriva en se frottant les cheveux dans une serviette-éponge, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Sakura ne s'en formalisait pas et dormait elle-même en débardeur et culotte. Quant à Kakashi, il gardait quasiment tout son attirail sur le dos pour dormir, un des effets indésirables de la paranoïa.

"Concernant l'examen …"

Kakashi avala d'une traite sa tasse de café, appuyé contre l'évier de la petite cuisine, puis la posa derrière lui. Sakura et Sasuke s'en prenaient aux pains aux chocolats et autres croissants que leur professeur était allé acheter avant de les réveiller. C'était une basse vengeance mais ça ne les dérangeait pas outre-mesure.

"On aura la liste des examinateurs demain, à dix heures.  
- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi on nous informait de ce genre de chose, marmonna Sasuke en piochant dans la panière.  
- Si tu connais le nom de ton adversaire, tu peux connaître ses capacités, répéta docilement Sakura.  
- Ce raisonnement marche pour des types qui sortent de clans connus mais il n'y a pas que ça à Konoha. Le rival de Kakashi en est un exemple, répliqua Sasuke avant de mordre avec mollesse dans son croissant.  
- Les jônin sont peu nombreux, continua Sakura, ce sera facile de se renseigner.  
- Je n'ai pas dit que ce sont tous des jônin, rectifia Kakashi. Ces dernières années, le Hokage a beaucoup tapé dans les sections spéciales pour trouver ses examinateurs. Le niveau de ces sections a été progressivement augmenté, celui des jônin grimpe aussi.  
- Ce n'est pas dit qu'on réussisse alors, conclut Sakura d'une mine penaude."

Kakashi la regarda de ses yeux dépareillés quelques secondes avant de lui sourire.

"Si je ne vous avais pas jugés capable de passer cet examen, je ne vous y aurais pas inscrit.  
- Ça, ça veut dire qu'on est obligés de réussir, informa Sasuke avant de se recevoir un torchon en travers de la figure."

* * *

Comme Kakashi l'avait prévu, il y avait foule ce matin-là dans les couloirs de l'administration. La liste des examinateurs était affichée à un seul endroit : le panneau près de la porte du bureau de correspondance interservices, troisième étage de la quatrième annexe du bâtiment nord-ouest. C'était un peu difficile d'y accéder si l'on suivait le plan car celui-ci était faux depuis que la troisième annexe du même bâtiment avait disparu pour laisser à la place une mare. On prenait donc la quatrième pour la troisième et on se plantait immanquablement. Kakashi joua des coudes pour arriver à s'approcher et recula soudainement lorsqu'il vit un homme grand et d'une bonne carrure, coupe au bol et sourire toujours en place, devant le panneau. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser Maito Gai. Celui-ci lui lancerait très certainement un défi à deux balles et Kakashi avait autre chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il repéra dans la foule les deux autres jônin qui avaient la charge des élèves de la même promotion que Sasuke et Sakura : Sarutobi Asuma et Yûhi Kurenai. Kakashi croisa le regard calme d'Asuma et ils échangèrent un hochement de tête discret que tous deux considéraient comme un geste jovial pour se saluer. 

Il n'y avait que peu de jônin présents. Les professeurs préféraient généralement attendre que leurs élèves stagnent à un certain niveau pour les présenter aux différents examens mais cette méthode ne plaisait pas à Kakashi. Les épreuves permettaient à ses deux gosses de se surpasser et c'était un très bon moyen pour les motiver. Sasuke manquait parfois d'énergie lorsqu'il abordait une mission simple. Il n'était intéressé, et intéressant, que sur ce qui présentait des difficultés. Sakura s'était rapidement mise à adopter le même système de pensée. Kakashi ne faisait donc qu'aller dans leur sens en leur proposant cet examen. Il avait hâte de voir comment ils s'en sortiraient, surtout lorsqu'il pensait aux résultats des précédentes années. Seulement neuf chûnin avaient pu passer au grade supérieur en cinq ans. C'était très peu si l'on considérait les résultats du temps du Troisième Hokage. Il y avait alors dix nouvelles recrues chaque été. L'époque était différente, il fallait l'avouer. Il n'y avait plus de grande guerre donc plus besoin de trouver des meneurs. Kakashi n'aimait pas la paix, en tant que shinobi. Ce doux climat endormait les soldats et il se disait parfois qu'il rouillait lui-même. Cependant, il était dans l'intérêt de la nation qu'ils servaient d'être en paix avec les autres pays. L'économie était bonne, l'argent circulait et on payait les shinobi pour des affaires le plus souvent privées. C'était aussi une bonne opportunité : les marchands offraient plus que le daimyô.

Accroupi comme il l'était, Kakashi se dit vaguement qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à marcher à quatre pattes entre les jambes de ses collègues, ce qu'il fit. La plupart étant des chûnin venant d'eux-mêmes présenter l'examen et connaissant au moins de visu Kakashi, il n'eut pas de mal à se frayer un chemin. Il se retrouva donc au premier rang et se redressa comme si de rien n'était pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Umino Iruka, un des professeurs de l'académie que Sasuke et Sakura avaient eu. Le jeune homme parut impressionné par le jônin, aussi s'empressa-t-il de le saluer poliment. Kakashi lui rendit la politesse et se désintéressa très vite de lui. Gai ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une gaffe. Reportant son attention sur le panneau d'affichage, Kakashi eut la surprise de n'y voir qu'une feuille punaisée. De plus, un seul nom était inscrit dessus, dans une écriture hâtive et sèche qu'il connaissait bien. Kakashi fronça les sourcils et disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée grise qui se dissipa rapidement. Iruka reçut à la place de son collègue plusieurs regards bien trop neutres pour l'être réellement.

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura attendaient un matin de plus devant la boulangerie tout en ignorant les odeurs qui les titillaient. Kakashi abusait, selon les deux adolescents. Il leur avait promis d'être présent avant la demie de dix heures et voilà qu'ils poireautaient depuis plus d'une heure sous un soleil de plomb et le ventre vide. S'énerver contre un absent ne servait à rien aussi gardaient-ils le silence. Sasuke contemplait le ciel, comme à son habitude, affalé dans une position de moins en moins confortable au fil de sa descente. Sakura révisait mentalement les techniques qu'elle avait apprises, s'occupant comme elle le pouvait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait rien à dire à Sasuke mais ils avaient déjà passé deux heures à s'entraîner ensemble et à s'engueuler joyeusement, il fallait que l'humeur retombe un peu. Ils lâchèrent au même instant un soupir, ce qui les fit sourire distraitement. Ils formaient bien une équipe, quoi qu'on en dise. La leur était un peu spéciale car ils n'étaient que deux, sans compter leur professeur. Une équipe règlementaire comptait trois élèves pour un jônin. Ça avait surpris un peu partout lorsque le Quatrième n'avait annoncé que deux noms pour l'équipe numéro sept. Sasuke se rappelait d'une engueulade à ce propos entre son père et le chef du clan Hyûga, Hiashi. Il n'y avait pas eu d'explication, simplement le choix irrévocable du Hokage et le regard blasé de Kakashi en arrière-plan. Sakura avait plusieurs hypothèses sur la question mais Sasuke n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec elle. Si le Hokage avait cherché à créer une équipe toute puissante, il aurait nommé Nara Shikamaru comme troisième membre puisqu'il était reconnu comme un stratège de génie. Sasuke savait qu'il avait eu les meilleurs résultats aux épreuves pratiques de l'examen de fin d'académie. Il avait battu Sakura dans ce domaine mais elle l'avait rétamé sur les questions purement scolaires. 

Kakashi apparut devant eux comme à son habitude dans un nuage de fumée mais il ne lisait pas ni n'était détendu. Sasuke et Sakura se levèrent aussitôt, inquiets. Leur professeur les regarda durement pour finir par détourner son seul œil visible.

"Pour se retirer de l'examen de jônin, il suffit de rédiger une demande à l'intention du Hokage, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Vous recevrez un blâme et une interdiction de passer un quelconque examen pour douze mois. Ça ne perturbera en rien votre future carrière. J'ai moi-même cumulé quelques dizaines de blâmes et je suis toujours là …  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

La question soulevée par Sakura ne fut pas prise en compte immédiatement par Kakashi. Il préféra réfléchir posément à la meilleure manière de leur annoncer la chose le plus délicatement possible. Hatake Kakashi, connu pour son génie, regarda donc un bon moment ses pieds avant de relever la tête.

"Vous allez vous faire massacrer."

L'air tendu qui avait envahi les visages de ses disciples se mua en un franc étonnement. Kakashi les dévisagea un peu plus précisément, intrigué par une telle mimique, et esquissa un sourire.

"Oui, vous allez vous en prendre plein la tronche, vous n'allez rien comprendre ! sourit-il en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Toi, Sasuke, le premier. Je constate que tu as les épaules plus larges qu'hier et que l'étui sur ta cuisse n'est pas à la bonne hauteur. Je suis donc navré de t'informer que tu n'es pas le vrai Sasuke. Quant à Sakura …"

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait un sourire absolument magnifique. Kakashi aurait pu se laisser adoucir par l'avatar de sa disciple s'il ne lui avait pas interdit de faire ce genre de mimique devant lui. C'était le meilleur moyen de piéger la fausse Sakura.

"Quant à Sakura, reprit-il d'un ton très sérieux, la vraie est beaucoup plus jolie. Et puis son regard pétille quand elle me regarde, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi."

Sasuke et Sakura jetèrent un regard lourd au jônin qui était parti dans un étalage de ses qualités – et donc des raisons qui avaient fait craquer la jeune fille pour lui. Les deux jeunes gens l'interrompirent entre l'énumération des différents origami qu'il savait faire et la grande histoire du "pourquoi il avait appelé sa plante d'appartement Sasuke". Un nuage de fumée se répandit soudainement devant le banc, laissant place aux deux jônin que Kakashi avait croisés plus tôt dans la matinée. Les mains dans les poches et l'air sérieux, il examina calmement Sarutobi Asuma, une espèce d'ours croisé avec un être humain, cigarette tordue au coin d'un sourire tout aussi bancal. A côté de lui se tenait Yûhi Kurenai, une jeune femme connue pour ses capacités en genjutsu. Kakashi avait toujours jugé sa façon de s'habiller plus que paradoxale.

"Et bien, Kakashi, commença jovialement Asuma, tu en as mis du temps à nous découvrir.  
- Je mettrai moins de temps à vous rétamer si vous ne répondez pas à ma question : où sont Sakura et Sasuke ?"

Asuma souffla une bouffée de fumée avant de prendre son mégot dans la main. Il n'avait même pas soulevé la menace de son collègue. Ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose puisqu'il n'avait rien à envier à Kakashi. Ce serait peut-être un peu plus difficile pour Kurenai car elle n'avait pas le niveau du ninja au Sharingan mais elle s'en sortirait quand même. Après tout, les shinobi de Konoha n'avaient pas le droit de s'entre-tuer sans la permission, ou l'ordre, du Hokage.

"Il se trouve que ma petite Ino a rencontré par hasard une de ses amies, une certaine Sakura, nargua Asuma en cherchant une nouvelle cigarette dans son paquet cabossé. Elles ont dû s'esquiver quelque part en tirant les trois garçons.  
- Sans oublier mes élèves, continua Kurenai. Ils faisaient partie de la même promotion, après tout. Ils ne se voient pas souvent, ça leur fera du bien.  
- Venez-en au fait."

La voix de Kakashi n'avait aucune intonation et Asuma savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop le taquiner dans ces moments-là. Il alluma sa cigarette distraitement.

"Tu sais ce qui se passe pour l'examen, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Kakashi en haussant les épaules.  
- Il n'y a qu'un examinateur cette année, renchérit Kurenai. Ce n'est pas normal !  
- Le Hokage fait ce qu'il veut, ça le regarde.  
- Tu es bien son disciple, non ? continua Kurenai. Tu pourrais en discuter avec lui !  
- Il a déjà dû le faire, nota Asuma en tirant sur sa cigarette. Pourquoi a-t-on droit à ce type comme examinateur ?  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? marmonna Kakashi.  
- Personne ne sait qui il est à Konoha, gronda Kurenai. Cette situation n'est pas acceptable !  
- Eh bien va te plaindre ailleurs."

Kakashi tourna les talons et disparut aussitôt. Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec eux. Il connaissait Asuma, dans la mesure du possible. Ce type faisait partie des meilleurs jônin de Konoha, tout comme lui, et de nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur lui. Kakashi chassa ses collègues de ses pensées et retrouva ses disciples en une dizaine de minutes. Sakura et Sasuke étaient attablés autour d'un véritable banquet dans un petit restaurant qui ne fermait jamais. Les deux adolescents résistaient tant bien que mal à l'appel de la nourriture alors que les six autres présents piquaient dans les plats avec plus ou moins de conviction. Kakashi reconnut sans difficulté les rejetons des grands clans de Konoha. A droite de Sakura se tenait Yamanaka Ino, aussi blonde que son père, un joli brin de fille. Kakashi n'oublia pas qu'Asuma l'avait qualifiée de sienne, la jeune fille avait donc pris un peu d'avance sur son entraînement comparé à Sakura. A gauche de Sakura, on trouvait Sasuke et sa tête des mauvais jours, visiblement retenus en place par Nara Shikamaru qui semblait dormir au premier coup d'œil. De l'autre côté de la table, on trouvait Akimichi Chôji, en bonne voie pour devenir aussi fort que son père, Inuzuka Kiba avec son énorme chien allongé sous la table, Hyûga Hinata, héritière de Hiashi, et enfin Aburame Shino, l'un des gosses les plus prometteurs de cette tablée. En dehors de ses élèves, rectifia mentalement Kakashi. La jolie Ino se tourna vers le jônin et lui sourit tendrement, avec force rougissements. Kakashi soupira.

"Je viens récupérer mes élèves, on a du boulot.  
- On n'a rien mangé, bredouilla Sakura d'une petite voix, promis !  
- On verra ça plus tard. Allons."

Shikamaru releva la tête tout en libérant Sasuke de l'emprise de son Kage Mane, jetant un coup d'œil neutre vers le jônin. Kakashi le remarqua bien et le fixa à son tour. Sakura et Sasuke sortirent bien sagement du restaurant, poussés par Kakashi.

"Il parait que l'exam' va être chaud cette année, marmonna Shikamaru à l'intention de Kakashi. En plus, on est un paquet à se présenter et on n'a droit qu'à un examinateur.  
- La liste n'a été affichée que ce matin, renchérit Ino, et les rumeurs circulent déjà ! Il paraît que ce type est le fameux prince de Konoha, le successeur du Quatrième, qu'il aurait lui-même entraîné et que …  
- C'est faux, coupa sèchement Kakashi."

Son ton ne laissa aucune possibilité de réplique. Sakura et Sasuke reconnurent rapidement cet air neutre et sans merci venant de leur professeur. Ils préférèrent se reculer un peu dans la rue, au cas où. Kakashi restait à la porte du restaurant. Aucun client n'osait bouger et les serveuses se gardaient bien de le regarder. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage de Kakashi, du moins ce que l'on pouvait en voir.

"Le titre de prince de Konoha n'existe pas, leur dit-il jovialement. Vous êtes grands, vous devriez le savoir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !"

Hatake Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de feuilles, emportant avec lui ses disciples.

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura n'avaient rien osé dire du reste de la matinée. L'entraînement n'avait pas été des plus sympathiques pour eux et Kakashi leur avait fait sauter le déjeuner. Vers quinze heures, le jônin jugea que ses élèves auraient suffisamment de courbatures pour la semaine à venir aussi préféra-t-il s'arrêter. Les deux adolescents s'allongèrent sous un arbre, sur un peu d'herbe sèche, contemplant la frondaison en train de roussir gentiment sous le soleil de plomb. L'air était chaud, sans aucune brise rafraîchissante. Les cigales crissaient tellement fort que Sakura pensa vaguement qu'elle ne pourrait pas entendre son professeur ou bien son coéquipier au cas où. Il n'y avait qu'eux, dans ce terrain d'entraînement déserté pour cause de chaleur excessive, et les cigales tout autour. Tout ce petit monde contemplait l'azur d'un œil morne et sec, fatigué de tant d'effort. Les nuages boudaient le ciel, il n'y aurait pas de pluie cette nuit non plus. Pourtant, un orage intestinal gronda dans l'abdomen de Sasuke qui maudit à voix basse son supérieur. Kakashi se planta au-dessus d'eux, son livre en main, les regardant d'un air navré. 

"Vous passerez l'examen l'année prochaine."

Kakashi eut juste le temps de s'accroupir pour échapper à un coup de pied venant de Sasuke et à un coup de poing de Sakura. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'eux mais il n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer par de grandes phrases compliquées le pourquoi du comment. Kakashi lâcha son livre pour agripper la cheville et le poignet encore en l'air. D'une rotation violente, il les envoya valser à travers le terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke se réceptionna comme il le put contre un arbre tandis que Sakura dérapait au sol. Le chant des cigales n'avait pas diminué en force, s'ajoutèrent à lui les respirations difficiles des deux adolescents. Kakashi se redressa en les voyant s'effondrer au sol. C'était peut-être vrai, en définitive, qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour être jônin. Sakura et Sasuke n'avaient pas pu parer le coup qu'il leur avait rapidement porté au plexus solaire. Ç'aurait pourtant pu les tuer. Kakashi soupira en ramassant son bouquin.

"J'étais en retard ce matin parce que je suis allé en discuter avec mon professeur, marmonna-t-il en secouant son livre pour en enlever la poussière."

Sakura cracha un peu de bile avant de se relever. La tête lui tournait aussi préféra-t-elle s'asseoir, c'était plus prudent. Sasuke s'appuya contre son arbre, regardant de loin l'air fatigué et vaguement énervé de Kakashi. Le jônin avait souvent cet air lorsqu'il revenait d'une quelconque entrevue avec le Quatrième Hokage. Sasuke avait appris longtemps auparavant qu'il valait mieux fuir le bureau d'assignation des missions si Uzumaki Tatsumaki y était, au risque de le voir s'engueuler avec son disciple. Les deux hommes avaient du mal à se mettre d'accord sur bien des sujets. Pourtant, Kakashi s'entraînait chaque matin avec son maître. Sasuke ne savait pas trop si les deux étaient masochistes ou bien s'ils avaient reçu trop de coups sur la tête durant leur carrière militaire.

"Je connais bien l'examinateur, murmura Kakashi en contemplant sa couverture abîmée. Il vaut mieux attendre la prochaine session, continua-t-il plus fort à l'attention de ses disciples tout en haussant les épaules.  
- En quel honneur ? grogna Sasuke. S'il n'y a qu'un seul examinateur, ce sera simple.  
- Tatsumaki-sensei a exactement le raisonnement inverse, avertit Kakashi en rouvrant son livre."

Sakura soupira lourdement. Les cigales l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

"Vous ne voulez pas nous en dire plus ? lança-t-elle en désespoir de cause.  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, répondit Kakashi en s'intéressant à Sakura, c'est que je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas parler de n'importe qui, à Konoha.  
- Mon frère est dans l'ANBU, rappela à voix forte Sasuke, et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien faire !  
- Donne-moi les noms de ses coéquipiers, toi qui es si malin."

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et la referma telle la carpe moyenne, l'air totalement outré. Pour un peu, Kakashi en aurait ri. Il avait lui-même fait partie de l'ANBU et connaissait mieux que ces gamins les règlements imposés. Le jônin s'intéressa de nouveau à sa lecture mais son esprit travaillait bien plus qu'il ne lisait. Il ne pouvait pas imposer à Sakura et Sasuke pareille épreuve. Si le Hokage avait choisi son fils comme seul examinateur, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait assez de jônin comme ça dans les rangs. Ce n'était qu'une façon polie de montrer aux chûnin qu'il fallait qu'ils restent à leur place. Kakashi avait l'habitude de ces manières détournées puisqu'il connaissait le Quatrième depuis des lustres, dix-sept ans et quatre mois pour être précis. Il avait été affecté à l'équipe du célèbre Eclair de Konoha lorsque celui-ci avait pris des disciples. Kakashi n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi il avait été placé entre Rin et Obito et, autant le dire franchement, ça ne l'intéressait plus à l'heure actuelle. Uzumaki Tatsumaki était un homme brillant, dans tous les sens du terme : aussi bon ninja qu'il était charmeur, il rayonnait du matin au soir, voire plus encore. Kakashi n'aimait pas les dragueurs dans son genre et il avait fui plus d'une fois lorsque son professeur lui avait proposé de l'accompagner dans les quartiers aux lanternes rouges. Les deux hommes étaient très différents. Plus le temps passait et plus le fossé entre eux se creusait. Kakashi espérait qu'il n'en irait pas ainsi avec Sakura et Sasuke. Il les regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira lourdement. Les deux gosses le fusillaient du regard à qui mieux mieux, c'en était pathétique. Kakashi leur fit signe de le suivre à l'ombre et l'équipe se retrouva au pied d'un arbre, sous le ciel dégagé et les cris des cigales.

"Bon, je vais vous raconter une histoire, commença-t-il."

* * *

La petite histoire en question n'avait pas fait plier Sasuke et Sakura. Le lendemain matin, ils se présentèrent comme prévu à l'examen qui les attendait. Les participants étaient réunis dans un amphithéâtre de l'académie. Cela rappelait de bons souvenirs aux deux adolescents. Le bois des bancs et des tables n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi poli et abîmé, gravé ici et là de messages d'un élève ou d'un autre. Le grand tableau noir n'attendait que les craies pour les faire frémir, les râper et les diminuer, inlassablement. La poussière voletait doucement dans les rayons de soleil se glissant à travers les fenêtres. Un doux parfum de nostalgie emplissait leurs poumons et les ravissait, quelque part. Sakura et Sasuke s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se retenaient tous deux de ne pas sourire bêtement. Non loin d'eux se tenaient Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji, tous trois discutant comme si de rien n'était de la pluie et du beau temps. Dans un coin se trouvaient Shino, Hinata, Kiba et son chien Akamaru, plus calmes et scrutant les moindres failles de leurs adversaires potentiels. Sasuke reconnut également d'autres chûnin, dont deux disciples du rival de leur professeur : Rock Lee et Tenten. Le troisième membre de cette équipe était un Hyûga, Neji, le cousin de Hinata. Lui avait réussi à passer jônin l'année précédente. Sasuke reconnut également un de ses lointains cousins, le dévisageant désagréablement. Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent des regards noirs avant que le cousin ne se retourne, agacé par ce jeune coq. 

Cela faisait plusieurs années que le clan Uchiha traversait une sorte de crise. Alors que le clan Hyûga se renfermait et s'unifiait, les Uchiha s'ouvraient et se diversifiaient, créant des brèches un peu partout sur leur beau blason. Sasuke n'avait que huit ans lors de l'incident par lequel cela avait commencé. Certains membres de leur clan avaient simplement voulu en prendre la tête et, aidés des Hyûga, ils avaient tenté un raid lors d'une nuit sanglante. Sasuke secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur son entourage. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, il y avait des choses plus importantes à gérer à ce moment-là. Sakura le lui confirma lorsqu'il sentit un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes. Elle claqua ses ongles deux fois sur le bois, signe qu'il fallait qu'il écoute attentivement quelque chose. D'un geste discret, Sakura lui indiqua le groupe d'Ino. Sasuke se concentra un tant soit peu pour les écouter. Il comprit rapidement que sous le couvert d'une discussion sans intérêt, concernant un abruti de saoulard qui avait fait du bruit dans la rue de Shikamaru tôt ce matin, il était question de rumeurs à propos de l'examinateur. Chôji laissa glisser une phrase sur le manque de respect de certains. Sasuke et Sakura surent qu'ils étaient découverts mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas d'écouter pour autant. Les rumeurs que traînait l'équipe d'Asuma n'avaient en vérité rien d'intéressant. Kakashi leur en avait raconté bien plus et de meilleure qualité.

Sakura s'affala sur la table, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, regardant dans la direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la compression de la poitrine de sa camarade et préféra fusiller du regard le tableau. Sakura sourit pour elle avant de contempler également la grande surface noire. Il commençait à faire chaud dans la salle. Quelques chûnin se levèrent pour ouvrir les fenêtres, s'attirant les regards inquiets des autres. L'examinateur était en retard et une certaine tension commençait à envahir l'amphithéâtre. Sasuke et Sakura restaient calmes malgré le brouhaha ambiant augmentant de volume au fil des minutes. La chaleur monta encore, suivant la course du soleil. La deuxième heure de l'après-midi arriva lentement, apportant une douce langueur sur les shinobi présents. Cette pipelette d'Ino finit par se taire et s'endormit même, la tête reposant sur l'épaule massive de Chôji. Shikamaru pionçait depuis longtemps. Kiba gratouillait mollement son chien tandis que Hinata sombrait doucement. Impossible de dire quoi que ce soit pour Shino. Lee ronflait à grand bruit alors que Tenten soupirait calmement. Vers seize heures, enfin, tout l'amphithéâtre dormait à poings fermés. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte d'entrée coulissa.

Un jeune homme portant l'uniforme des militaires de Konoha entra, avec sous le bras une pile de papiers. Il la posa sur le bureau avant de prendre une craie et d'inscrire trois mots au tableau, sans bruit. Il se retourna pour partir et eut la surprise de voir deux personnes dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sasuke et Sakura regardèrent plus attentivement l'adolescent en face d'eux. Kakashi ne leur avait pas menti, il devait avoir le même âge qu'eux à quelques mois près. Un peu plus petit que Sakura, il était blond mais ses cheveux restaient pour la plupart cachés par un bandana sur lequel se trouvait l'insigne de Konoha. Ses yeux bleus ne reflétèrent aucune surprise, pas même une fraction de seconde. Sur son visage rond et encore enfantin, on pouvait voir trois marques sur chaque joue. Les trois shinobi se regardèrent en silence quelques minutes. Aucun ne se montra agressif, ce n'était pas la peine. Sasuke et Sakura laissèrent finalement passer le jônin, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il les mena jusqu'à une terrasse surplombant plusieurs cours à l'intérieur des bâtiments administratifs. Sasuke jugea l'endroit parfait pour en voir beaucoup sans se faire remarquer. Le jeune homme blond s'adossa à la rambarde de bois peinte en rouge, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sakura ne pouvait pas dire s'il était en colère ou pas, rien ne transparaissait. On entendait ici aussi quelques cigales.

"Félicitations, lâcha-t-il d'un ton laconique. Vous ne vous êtes pas faits avoir par le genjutsu, c'est un bon point pour vous.  
- J'ai du mal à croire que l'examen se résume à ça, répondit Sasuke en guise de remerciements.  
- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, n'est-ce pas ? continua Sakura d'une voix calme. Le genjutsu que vous avez utilisé est monté en puissance progressivement, de sorte que tout le monde y succombe.  
- Sauf les petits malins qui ont su doser leur effort en conséquence, se moqua l'examinateur en haussant les épaules."

Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, resta sur ses gardes. Kakashi les avait prévenus : Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas une personne facilement cernable. Lui-même avait du mal à interagir avec cet adolescent alors qu'il le connaissait depuis sa naissance. On en avait fait un shinobi parfait, un homme capable de tout avec rien dans les mains. Naruto tourna légèrement la tête, regardant la falaise surplombant Konoha d'un œil distrait.

"Je vais être franc avec vous : personne ne réussira l'examen cette année. On m'a demandé de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveau jônin cet été et j'ai carte blanche pour ça."

Naruto retourna son attention sur les deux chûnin.

"En gros, je peux vous tuer pour annuler votre résultat."

Sasuke et Sakura se contentèrent d'un silence en guise de réponse. S'il avait voulu les tuer, ils seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps. Sakura passa calmement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, glissant au passage un sourire discret que Naruto ne manqua pas.

"On savait qu'on ne réussirait pas l'examen, de toute manière, dit-elle d'un ton doux. Kakashi-sensei nous a expliqué la situation, nous avons donc triché, en quelque sorte."

Naruto hocha simplement la tête. S'ils acceptaient d'eux-mêmes le résultat, ça l'arrangeait grandement. Cependant, le grand brun lui sourit d'un air assuré.

"On veut juste voir ce qu'on vaut contre toi, défia Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
- Que vous êtes fous, répondit Naruto après un instant de silence."

Le jônin se permit un demi-sourire amusé. Sakura trouva ce rictus assez maladroit ; il ne devait pas sourire souvent. L'instant d'après, Naruto avait sauté sur un des toits voisins et fut immédiatement pris en chasse par Sasuke et Sakura. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent sur la plus haute barre d'immeuble de Konoha, entre les antennes et les draps séchant au soleil. Il n'y avait pas de vent, ici non plus, et on n'entendait en contrebas que le faible murmure de la ville. Sasuke et Sakura étaient séparés de Naruto par une dizaine de mètres. C'était trop pour engager un combat au corps-à-corps et pas assez pour avoir le temps d'utiliser des techniques de ninjutsu. Lancer des armes de jet n'était pas non plus envisageable. Du fait de leur position dans le village, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre beaucoup de dégâts. En d'autres termes, le fils du Hokage les avait bien eus. Sakura se détendit lorsqu'elle vit que Naruto n'allait pas attaquer. Ils étaient bloqués tous les trois, finalement. Elle se doutait bien que leur adversaire avait plus d'un tour dans son sac mais, de toutes les possibilités qu'elle avait calculées, celle-ci était la meilleure. Rester sur un match nul ne froissait personne. Sasuke sembla arriver à la même conclusion car il recula de deux pas, l'air agacé. Naruto restait impassible, droit comme un i, une tache noire et verte dans l'azur du ciel. Seul. Sakura le regarda bien plus tendrement qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Cela ne fit que provoquer l'attaque. Naruto se retrouva devant Sakura en un instant. Il se baissa et lança un coup de pied retourné vers le haut. Sakura reçut directement le coup dans l'épaule droite. Le choc fut tel qu'elle atterrit au sol à plusieurs mètres de là, brûlant son bras gauche contre le béton par la même occasion. Sasuke profita de l'ouverture ainsi créée pour malaxer rapidement son chakra et utilisa l'une des techniques de son clan : Hôsenka, la boule de feu suprême. Alors que Naruto était pris dans les flammes, un vent fort se leva et tourbillonna, emportant avec lui le feu. Sasuke regarda le chakra de son adversaire se contracter et être maîtrisé dans une sphère d'une lumière éclatante. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette technique, celle du Quatrième Hokage, le Rasengan ou quelque chose d'approchant. Kakashi avait glissé un mot là-dessus pendant un entraînement. Il devait l'éviter ou bien il finirait en bouillie, à n'en pas douter.

Ses Sharingan lui permettaient de voir à l'avance les mouvements de son adversaire mais celui-ci était particulièrement rapide. Sasuke le voyait déjà s'approcher. Il commença à reculer mais il fut trop lent. Son souffle se coupa avant qu'il ne ressente une fulgurante douleur au niveau du diaphragme. Plié en deux, Sasuke sentit la paume de la main de Naruto le frapper et il se retrouva soudainement dans les airs. Sa force vient de sa rapidité, conclut Sasuke en contemplant l'azur de plus près. Il n'y avait que ça : la vitesse d'exécution. Son taijutsu était plus rapide que celui de son professeur, tout comme ses mouvements. Sasuke vit passer avec étonnement le bâtiment derrière lui et il réalisa qu'il avait amorcé une descente qui le menait directement au sol. Malgré la douleur, il réussit à se contorsionner pour atteindre sa poche d'armes. Sasuke récupéra rapidement deux kunai et tira sur son filin d'acier. Il y avait des moments où il fallait laisser son cerveau au vestiaire et se battre à l'instinct.

De son côté, Sakura se relevait, les bras tremblants. Le droit était brisé sur plus de la moitié de sa longueur tandis que le gauche pissait le sang. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle combattait un adversaire plus fort qu'elle. Les missions que Kakashi prenait pour l'équipe ne correspondaient jamais au niveau des deux chûnin aussi avait-elle eu l'occasion de revenir régulièrement dans un piteux état. Sakura renifla. S'il n'y avait que ça, elle pouvait très bien lui en mettre plein la vue. Concentrant son chakra dans sa main gauche, elle solidifia rapidement les os de son bras droit. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour les ressouder durablement mais elle ferait avec. A une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, Uzumaki Naruto la fixait. Aucune émotion ne transperçait son visage. Sakura lui sourit d'un air roublard, ce qui fit tiquer le jeune homme. La kunoichi se mit en garde basse, son poing en avant. Naruto ne broncha pas.

"T'inquiète, j'abîmerai pas trop ta gueule d'ange, chéri, le nargua Sakura."

Naruto se permit de soulever un sourcil, ce qui ne se vit pas trop car celui-ci se perdit sous son bandana. Deux minutes plus tôt, cette fille lui avait parlé poliment tout en le voussoyant et voilà qu'elle jurait comme un charretier. Le contraste était amusant, peut-être même inquiétant. Naruto attaqua de nouveau par son taijutsu. Cependant, il ne fut pas aussi virulent que la première fois. Il se cala sur la même fréquence que la kunoichi, esquivant plus qu'il n'attaquait. Sakura pensa un instant qu'il se moquait d'elle avant de réaliser qu'il analysait calmement son style de combat. Elle accéléra brutalement, frappant Naruto de son poing au niveau de la poitrine. Celui-ci se recula d'un mètre environ alors que la jeune fille lui souriait, victorieuse. Le combat reprit de la même manière, Sakura jouant sur de brusques pointes de vitesse pour surprendre son adversaire. Naruto finit par ne plus qu'esquiver, touchant à peine la kunoichi.

"Tu es droitière, nota-t-il en glissant sur sa gauche. Et ton œil de visée est aussi à droite, continua-t-il en se baissant. Tu concentres ton chakra à gauche pour compenser, déduit-il en se reculant. C'est naturel et involontaire chez la plupart des gens mais …"

Naruto sauta en arrière pour éviter une série de coups de pieds qui firent de beaux trous dans le sol. Il regarda avec intérêt les traces d'impact avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura.

"… les shinobi ne doivent pas avoir ce genre de déséquilibre."

Sakura se sentit partir en arrière et elle ferma les yeux pour échapper au genjutsu que tentait Naruto. Elle expulsa une partie de son chakra puis se recula de quelques mètres, un peu étourdie. Le jônin ne bougea pas de son côté, tournant le dos au bord de l'immeuble. Sakura évita son regard, se concentrant sur la base de sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour prévoir ses mouvements, ce n'était qu'une habitude. Elle pouvait s'en passer. Sakura inspira et expira lourdement, retrouvant son calme. Elle repassa à l'attaque. Naruto se prépara à la recevoir lorsqu'il entendit des kunai se planter dans le béton. L'instant d'après, Uchiha Sasuke se trouvait derrière lui, finalisant une technique Raiton : Chidori, les mille oiseaux. Naruto n'eut pas le choix : il attrapa le poignet de Sakura, se baissa aussitôt et envoya valser la demoiselle sur son coéquipier. Sasuke ne put esquiver ni réceptionner Sakura dignement et les deux adolescents tombèrent en arrière. Une explosion retentit et un nuage de fumée enveloppa le toit de l'immeuble. Il fallut un peu de temps pour que la poussière retombe. Sakura et Sasuke toussaient à qui mieux mieux, la première vautrée sur le deuxième à terre. Naruto s'approcha d'eux d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches. Il regarda le désastre d'un air impassible. Un ange passa, prenant son temps pour faire quelques loopings. Naruto finit par tendre ses mains pour les aider à se relever. Sasuke et Sakura furent étonnés de voir une sorte de sourire maladroit sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai triché moi aussi, admit-il d'un ton gamin. Je savais que vous étiez les élèves de Kakashi."

Sakura lui sourit et attrapa sa main. Naruto la souleva sans problème, tendant toujours son autre main à Sasuke. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire torve avant de se relever seul, s'époussetant au passage.

"Alors, monsieur l'examinateur, votre verdict ? demanda Sasuke avec un pointe de fierté dans la voix."

Naruto renifla avant qu'un véritable sourire n'illumine son visage. Sakura n'en crut pas ses yeux et Sasuke en resta littéralement sur le cul.

"Vous avez intérêt à bosser !"

Et sur ces mots, il disparut en laissant les deux chûnin, estomaqués, en proie aux habitants de l'immeuble qui débarquaient sur le toit en hurlant et balais à la main. Sasuke et Sakura durent ensuite s'expliquer avec leur professeur puis avec le Hokage. S'ensuivirent quelques discussions très agitées entre Kakashi et le Quatrième qui ne se terminèrent que bien plus tard dans la nuit. Quant aux autres chûnin participant à l'examen, ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin comme si de rien n'était.

_A suivre …_


	3. 02 Dualité

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
**

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 02 : _Dualité_

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Uchiha Mariko se réveilla ce matin-là. Comme d'habitude, son époux, Fugaku, chef du clan Uchiha, avait quitté leur lit depuis belle lurette. Mariko prit le temps de s'étirer puis glissa jusqu'à la douche où elle se délassa quelques minutes. Elle s'habilla ensuite, revêtant un pantacourt noir ainsi qu'un chemisier d'un violet sombre. Fugaku n'aimait pas les couleurs vives aussi s'était-elle pliée à quelques exigences vestimentaires. Mariko attacha soigneusement sa longue chevelure noire en une queue-de-cheval serrée et ajouta ensuite une touche de rouge à ses lèvres. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir de sa chambre, traçant du doigt le contour de son visage encore jeune. Elle aurait vingt-huit ans cette année, elle entrait presque dans la maturité. Laissant de côté ses tracas, Mariko sortit de sa chambre et chercha au bruit où était son mari. Elle contourna la maison par la galerie pour arriver devant une partie du jardin utilisée comme terrain d'entraînement par son époux et son second fils. Fugaku et Sasuke étaient bien là, discutant tout en combattant, laminant le peu de pelouse qu'il restait encore après pareil été. Mariko les regarda s'amuser comme des gamins avant de leur rappeler sa présence.

Sasuke regarda son père s'excuser avec ce sourire tordu et mal assuré qu'il réservait à Mariko. Fugaku retira ses chaussures et monta sur la galerie, se dirigeant sans autre vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Mariko le suivit après avoir gentiment adressé un compliment à Sasuke. Le jeune homme la remercia vaguement. Il travailla encore quelques minutes ses kata puis décida qu'il en avait assez fait pour l'instant. Il était théoriquement en congé aujourd'hui mais ça ne signifiait pas "ne rien faire". Sasuke avait même projeté de passer la journée avec Sakura pour s'entraîner. Satisfait de lui-même, il sourit au soleil pointant paresseusement derrière quelques cimes puis se dirigea lui aussi vers la cuisine. Il avait l'intention de préparer un déjeuner pour Sakura et lui qu'ils mangeraient certainement lorsqu'ils seraient dans leur terrain d'entraînement favori. Sakura le féliciterait parce qu'il s'était amélioré en cuisine ces derniers temps et Sasuke en profiterait pour lui retourner le compliment. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même lui glisser des félicitations pour sa réussite à l'examen de la veille. C'était un plan qu'il trouvait tout à fait réalisable.

"Ton saumon est en train de griller, Sasuke."

Revenant à la réalité, Sasuke s'empressa de retirer ses tranches de saumon du feu, ne faisant pas attention au petit sourire que lui fit Mariko. Fugaku leva à peine la tête.

"Tu es jônin à présent, Sasuke, fais plus attention.  
- Oui, père …"

Un peu vexé des remontrances de son père alors qu'il l'avait félicité une demi-heure plus tôt, Sasuke s'occupa de couper et placer ses légumes dans les boîtes à bentô qu'il avait trouvées en fouillant un peu dans la cuisine. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'en était pas servi, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'académie en fait. Kakashi apportait généralement de quoi déjeuner ou bien il emmenait ses élèves au restaurant, ç'aurait été superflu de s'encombrer d'une boîte. Fugaku termina sa tasse de thé et la reposa sur la table avec bruit, ce qui surprit assez Mariko et Sasuke. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil discret et s'aperçut que son père le fixait. Grillé, lui aussi.

"Itachi vient dîner ce soir, annonça calmement Fugaku.  
- Ah bon ? demanda Sasuke. En quel honneur vient-il jusqu'ici ?  
- Nous fêterons ta réussite."

Sasuke se sentit un peu bête mais sourit tout de même. Itachi voulait certainement lui faire plaisir en venant dîner dans la demeure principale des Uchiha. L'aîné avait une sainte horreur de cette vieille bicoque depuis plusieurs années, si bien qu'il avait déménagé en dehors du quartier Uchiha, dans un petit appartement du centre ville. Sasuke allait souvent le voir, passant la soirée en compagnie de son grand frère ou bien s'endormant carrément à table tellement il était fatigué. Cette année avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Sasuke et Sakura. Suite à leur échec à l'examen de haute classe douze mois plus tôt, ils avaient redoublé d'efforts et joué les masochistes en demandant à Kakashi d'agir en conséquence. Ils voulaient réussir, se dépasser, devenir plus forts encore pour combler un tant soit peu l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux et leur examinateur, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke se souvenait encore du regard tordu que leur avait lancé Kakashi et de son soupir de détresse. Leur professeur avait cependant obtempéré. Il leur avait montré une autre facette de son talent, bien plus violente et sanglante encore que d'habitude. Sasuke s'était senti fatigué toute l'année mais, aussi, étrangement bien. Chaque nouvelle mission était l'occasion de progresser, encore plus qu'en entraînement. Il avait amélioré son affinité de prédilection et même commencé à développer ses propres techniques. Sasuke se sentait fier des progrès qu'il avait faits.

"Sasuke ! Ton omelette est en train de griller !  
- Ah !"

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke arriva devant chez Sakura une heure plus tard, le restaurant du rez-de-chaussée était fermé et les rideaux à l'étage bouchaient la vue. Sakura dormait encore probablement alors qu'il était déjà plus de sept heures, chose inconcevable pour Sasuke. Sautant lestement, il parvint à s'accrocher à la minuscule balustrade devant les fenêtres de la chambre de Sakura et frappa quelques coups discrets contre le verre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les rideaux soient tirés par une jeune fille endormie et échevelée, portant son habituel débardeur minimaliste ainsi qu'une culotte de nuit large et confortable. Sakura fusilla du regard son coéquipier et fut même tentée de le laisser dehors mais eut bientôt pitié de cet abruti qui venait la réveiller. Ouvrant la fenêtre en grand, elle salua Sasuke qui retira ses chaussures avant de descendre sur le parquet. Sakura se rallongea ensuite sur son lit et remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son nez, pendant que Sasuke déposait ses bentô sur la petite table basse au centre de la chambre.

Cette pièce l'avait toujours impressionné. Sakura avait su y entasser tellement de vêtements –qu'elle ne mettait jamais – et de bibelots prenant la poussière qu'il en avait le vertige. Sa chambre à lui avait à peu près la même superficie et était bourrée de livres et de rouleaux, rien à voir. La décoration était aussi très différente : Sakura avait des posters de chanteurs et de nombreuses photos où Sasuke figurait souvent alors que lui avait en tout et pour tout une seule estampe que son grand-père lui avait offerte pour ses cinq ans et quelques clichés que Kakashi avait bien voulu lui céder. Sakura avait aussi quelques discrètes plantes vertes apaisant l'atmosphère. Le seul végétal que Sasuke avait eu dans sa jeunesse fut un bambou qu'il avait réussi à chiper à son frère mais qui était malheureusement mort rapidement. Itachi se moquait souvent de son cadet à cause de cet épisode tragique de la vie du petit Sasuke. Lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

"Tu sais qu'on est en congé aujourd'hui, Sasuke ? demanda Sakura en se tournant vers lui.  
- On pourrait en profiter pour s'entraîner.  
- T'es chiant …"

Sasuke lui sourit et esquiva par la même occasion un oreiller vengeur. Sakura s'agenouilla dans son lit et en tapota le bord. Sasuke se plia à son ordre implicite, un peu gêné de s'asseoir sur le lit d'une fille. Sakura se plaça derrière lui, lui retira son gilet qu'elle balança tout autant que son oreiller puis commença à masser les épaules de son coéquipier. Celui-ci resta un instant sur ses gardes avant de profiter de l'offre. Sakura était très douée en tant que kunoichi et il en connaissait plus d'un, Kakashi le premier, qui réclamait pareille attention avec plus ou moins d'insistance. Dernièrement, Sakura avait refusé une invitation à dîner d'Inuzuka Kiba, prétextant un rendez-vous avec Sasuke pour s'en tirer rapidement. Bien sûr, Sasuke avait reçu par la suite quelques regards noirs de la part de Kiba et s'était demandé ce qui se passait durant une bonne semaine. Kiba l'avait ensuite défié devant la belle, en place publique en prime, et Kakashi avait sauvé Sasuke en assurant à son adversaire que son disciple était gay et que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Sakura avait trouvé la situation très drôle, Kakashi aussi, pas Sasuke.

Sakura jugea son camarade suffisamment détendu aussi se permit-elle une brève étreinte à laquelle Sasuke réagit en se contractant à nouveau. Il avait l'habitude des câlins inopinés de Sakura mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ces preuves de confiance. Sasuke garda ses mains sur ses cuisses tandis que celles de Sakura le prenaient en tenaille. La jeune fille osa l'embrasser sur la joue, d'abord timidement puis de façon plus assurée. Ses mains caressèrent le torse de son coéquipier avant que celui-ci ne se tourne de moitié pour l'arrêter. Sasuke planta ses yeux noirs dans les verts de Sakura, l'air peu sûr de ce qui se passait. Sakura prit les devants en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, s'amusant du peu de recul qu'avait Sasuke. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le lire, le jeune homme fut plaqué contre le matelas et Sakura s'assit sur son bassin, lui coupant toute retraite possible. Elle savait que Sasuke avait du mal à être agressif ou méchant avec elle ; il la laissait généralement faire ce qu'elle voulait et elle comptait bien en profiter. Sasuke déglutit péniblement en voyant Sakura retirer son débardeur et mettre à nu sa poitrine. Il eut un coup de chaud généralisé, le plongeant dans un malaise sans précédent. Sakura lui prit doucement la main et la guida sur sa poitrine. Sasuke rompit aussitôt le contact, détournant la tête.

"Je … Je crois pas que ce soit … une bonne idée, murmura-t-il."

Un petit rire lui répondit. Sasuke reporta son attention sur Sakura qui lui souriait tendrement.

"C'est un entraînement, Sasuke."

* * *

Accroupi sur une branche assez haute, Kakashi guettait le moindre mouvement aux alentours. Le soleil s'était levé depuis un bon moment mais les ombres étaient toujours rasantes. La faible humidité de l'air conduisait mal les odeurs et le chant des oiseaux l'empêchait de bien entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Kakashi détestait quand l'entraînement matinal ne tournait pas en sa faveur. Il était avantagé par le Sharingan qui logeait dans son orbite gauche mais son professeur connaissait depuis longtemps les rares imperfections de cette pupille. Cela permettait à Kakashi de s'améliorer et il faisait profiter Sasuke de son expérience mais, en attendant, c'était assez pénible. Le ninja copieur jeta discrètement un œil aux alentours et jugea la situation assez sûre pour pouvoir bouger. Sans un bruit, il bondit sur un autre arbre, cherchant à localiser son professeur. Le bougre n'était pas mauvais dans son domaine. La preuve : il était Hokage. Kakashi toucha terre et préféra ramper sur quelques mètres. Un léger bruissement le surprit. Aussitôt, plusieurs kunai furent lancés dans le buisson voisin. Un malheureux oiseau en sortit, affolé et piaillant d'un air indigné. Kakashi souffla. Il détestait les bestioles. Alors qu'il reprenait son déplacement, il sentit un pied se poser sur son dos, le maintenant fermement au sol.

"Tu te fais avoir comme un bleu, mon pauvre."

Grognant pour la forme, Kakashi tapa d'une main au sol, signifiant qu'il laissait la victoire à son professeur. Il n'avait pas envie de pousser plus loin l'entraînement. Après tout, lui aussi était en congé aujourd'hui. Uzumaki Tatsumaki retira son pied de son élève et s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche, l'air vaguement en colère. Kakashi se releva en prenant son temps puis s'épousseta pour enlever la terre sèche de son uniforme. Il constata par la même occasion qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui pour se changer tant celui-ci était troué et en piteux état. Son professeur ne plaisantait pas, même les jours de relâche. Les bras croisés sur son simple pull à col roulé, Tatsumaki regardait Kakashi d'une manière assez désagréable pour la cible. Son disciple aurait trente ans d'ici un mois et il se comportait encore comme un gamin. Ce genre d'abandon par facilité l'énervait facilement. Kakashi lui faisait souvent le coup lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer.

"Je vais pouvoir retourner glandouiller dans ce cas, sourit Kakashi en s'apprêtant à fuir.  
- Oh que non, répliqua Tatsumaki en retenant son élève par le col. On va profiter de cette journée pour revoir les bases, mon cher petit.  
- Tatsu-sensei, j'ai vingt-neuf ans, vous savez …  
- Tu restes quand même mon élève.  
- Et je suis aussi plus grand que vous, soupira Kakashi."

Tatsumaki ne l'écouta pas et le traîna d'un pas vif dans un endroit plus dégagé. Kakashi s'assit par terre tandis que son professeur restait debout, marchant comme à son habitude en boitant légèrement. Il le sermonna un bon moment pour son comportement plus que désastreux et Kakashi préféra laisser dire, ne voulant pas en rajouter. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de se disputer avec son professeur ce jour-là. Le ninja au Sharingan regarda donc d'un œil compatissant cet homme sec et nerveux faire les cent pas tout en lui parlant de l'esprit de leur voie, les fondements de leur soi-disant éthique ainsi que les bases que tout genin devait maîtriser. Kakashi trouva un matin de plus que son professeur avait maigri ces derniers temps et qu'il paraissait plus fatigué. Il avait pourtant à peine dépassé la quarantaine d'années, c'était affolant. En y réfléchissant bien, Kakashi pouvait déduire facilement la cause de l'état de son professeur. Cette lente dégradation de sa santé avait commencé quelques mois suivant l'attaque du démon Kyûbi. Kakashi ne savait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé au moment où le Hokage avait scellé la bête mais il se doutait bien que ça n'avait pas été sans conséquence pour lui. Ce genre de technique était généralement mortel, c'était déjà anormal de le voir déambuler dans Konoha sur ses deux pieds.

"Tu m'écoutes, Kakashi-kun ?  
- Non, répondit le concerné en toute franchise."

Le Hokage soupira lourdement avant de s'asseoir au sol, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux d'une main. Il avait beau s'énerver contre son élève, il arrivait parfois que celui-ci l'ignore totalement, restant parfaitement imperméable à toute attaque. Dans ces moments-là, Tatsumaki se disait que ses deux élèves se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce plan. C'en était dommage pour Naruto d'avoir passé une bonne partie de son enfance avec Kakashi pour garde-chiourme. Ça avait été une très bonne idée de le confier par la suite à Denzô, même si celui-ci manquait d'un peu de self-control concernant les enfants. C'était bien comme ça et, de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour changer le cours des évènements. Il fallait aller de l'avant, c'était la seule solution. Tatsumaki s'allongea finalement sur la terre légèrement humide à cause de la rosée et contempla le ciel d'un bleu pâle. Quelques fines bandes de nuages barraient cette immensité et la cime des arbres alentour gâchait un peu la vue. C'était une matinée calme. Ici et là, des oiseaux piaillaient et on vit même un écureuil traverser le terrain d'entraînement. Tatsumaki pensa bêtement que c'était un fanatique suicidaire venu pour lui régler son compte mais chassa rapidement cette idiotie de sa tête. Fermant avec délice les yeux, il soupira d'aise.

"Que se passe-t-il, Itachi-kun ?"

Kakashi releva le nez du bouquin qu'il avait sorti de sa poche d'armes pour voir arriver d'un pas calme et un peu mou un ANBU de petite taille aux cheveux noirs et mi-longs attachés en catogan. Son masque représentait une belette, ce que le Quatrième avait certainement trouvé très drôle et très ironique. Kakashi s'était toujours dit que son professeur avait un sens de l'humour plus que paradoxal. Uchiha Itachi resta à distance respectable de son chef affalé par terre, droit comme un i et les mains bien visibles le long de son corps. Kakashi connaissait bien ce jeune homme. Ils avaient tous deux été dans l'ANBU un certain temps et s'étaient donc côtoyés. Ça n'avait pas été très long mais ils avaient pu travailler ensemble sur une ou deux missions. Kakashi avait énormément apprécié les talents de ce gamin. Itachi n'avait que treize ans à l'époque alors que lui en avait vingt-deux. Le sang des Uchiha avait beau s'affaiblir, on en doutait lorsqu'on combattait aux côtés d'Itachi et de son petit frère, Sasuke. Kakashi lança un vague salut de la main à Itachi qui capta bien l'information mais le règlement l'empêcha de répondre.

"L'équipe Yamato vient de rentrer au village : deux blessés graves et un mort.  
- Et Naruto ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kakashi.  
- Ça ne te concerne pas, répliqua le Hokage en se relevant.  
- Si Denzô est mort ou bien en convalescence, c'est à moi que revient sa charge, contra Kakashi en fermant sèchement son livre. Je dois donc savoir dans quel état est Naruto et m'en occuper.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis son père, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ?  
- Dois-je vous rappeler que les liens familiaux n'entrent pas en compte dans ce domaine-là ?"

Itachi se garda bien de répliquer. Il savait depuis longtemps que s'interposer entre le Hokage et son premier disciple était l'apanage des fous. Fort heureusement pour lui, ses neurones fonctionnaient très bien aussi se recula-t-il discrètement de quelques pas, s'assurant ainsi une sécurité relative en cas d'affrontement. Tatsumaki se remit debout, préférant ignorer le ton arrogant de Kakashi ainsi que les reproches mal dissimulés. Il se tourna vers Itachi.

"Qui est mort ?  
- Moriyama Fuyuyasu, répondit calmement Itachi.  
- Donc les deux blessés sont Denzô et Dai … Evidemment, soupira le Hokage d'un air contrarié. As-tu des précisions sur ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Le quatrième membre de l'équipe a sous-entendu que la mission qui leur avait été confiée s'est bien déroulée. Il semblerait qu'ils aient été pris en chasse sur le chemin du retour par autre chose que des ninja.  
- Voilà qui est ennuyeux."

Tatsumaki congédia l'ANBU qui disparut aussitôt. Restant debout à contempler le ciel d'un air pensif, le Hokage finit par conclure qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : discuter lui-même avec le jinchûriki. Ça ne l'enchantait pas d'avoir affaire directement à lui pour les rapports de mission mais le capitaine n'était a priori pas en état de lui faire un compte-rendu. Tatsumaki se tourna vers Kakashi qui s'était lui aussi relevé.

"J'avais prévu autre chose pour ce matin mais bon … N'oublie pas la réunion d'information à quatorze heures. Viens avec tes élèves et ne sois pas en retard.  
- Je peux me charger de Naruto si ça vous emmerde."

Le Hokage regarda durement son subordonné. Celui-ci le fixa de la même manière. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent quelques minutes avant que Kakashi ne baisse finalement la tête, disparaissant dans un souffle d'air.

* * *

Sasuke regarda le plafond d'un air absent, caressant distraitement l'épaule de Sakura qui s'était blottie contre lui. La matinée était déjà bien entamée et ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être encore au lit, quoi qu'il se fût passé. Il se sentait détendu mais également transpirant et collant, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable. Sakura reposait à moitié sur lui, la tête confortablement installée sur le torse de son coéquipier. Regardant l'heure du coin de l'œil, Sakura jugea qu'il était temps de commencer à bouger un peu. Elle se leva sans prévenir, ne cachant pas sa nudité, alors que Sasuke se demandait un peu ce qui se passait. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant la jeune fille s'affairer dans ses tiroirs. Elle finit par sortir son uniforme.

"Je vais à la douche en première. Mes parents doivent être au restaurant à cette heure mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire du bruit.  
- Ah … D'accord."

Sasuke n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à répondre à sa camarade sortant de la chambre. Il se rallongea dans les draps défaits, curieux de la tournure des évènements. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé que sa première fois se passerait ainsi. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, en y réfléchissant bien. Sakura lui avait expliqué qu'elle le faisait sur ordre mais que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait beaucoup Sasuke et ça lui faisait plaisir de partager ce moment avec lui. Seulement, c'était un ordre. Ça restait un peu en travers de la gorge de Sasuke. Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions. Il était shinobi et avait donc carte blanche pour accomplir n'importe quelle mission, le sexe n'étant qu'une possibilité parmi tant d'autres. Kakashi leur avait parfois présenté quelques collègues qui n'agissaient qu'ainsi mais il ne les regardait jamais d'un très bon œil. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que ses élèves fassent de même alors pourquoi ordonner à Sakura de s'occuper de lui ? Ça dépassait Sasuke et il l'admettait facilement. Sakura rentra dans sa chambre, propre et habillée de son uniforme. Sasuke s'extirpa du lit pour aller se laver, il en avait bien besoin.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens descendaient au restaurant en quête de quoi se sustenter un peu. Les Haruno avaient bien une cuisine dans leur appartement mais elle était rarement utilisée et donc approvisionnée. La tendance s'accentuait depuis que Sakura passait en coup de vent chez ses parents pour récupérer des affaires propres et retourner ensuite s'entraîner. Sasuke salua poliment les parents de sa coéquipière qui trouvaient toujours ce jeune homme charmant bien qu'un peu froid par moments. A chaque fois que Sasuke voyait Hana, la mère de Sakura, il se disait qu'il n'y avait aucun souci d'hérédité : mère et fille se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, tant au niveau physique que caractère. Goro, son père, était un homme bon et calme, le cœur posé sur la main. Sasuke avait eu un peu de mal avec ce personnage lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Goro était à mille lieux du distant et ténébreux Fugaku. Les deux familles s'étaient rencontrées en présence de Kakashi peu après la nomination de l'équipe. Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment appréciées. Fugaku et Mariko avaient été élevés en tant que shinobi dès leur plus jeune âge puisqu'ils étaient tous deux nés dans le clan Uchiha. Goro et Hana venaient du monde civil et ne connaissaient donc pas autant de rigueur ni de trivialités ninja. Fugaku avait très mal pris l'envie de Sakura de devenir shinobi et n'avait d'ailleurs reconnu ses talents que lorsqu'elle avait réussi l'examen de classe moyenne avec Sasuke.

Les deux adolescents saluèrent à nouveau et partirent en direction des terrains d'entraînement. Celui qu'ils occupaient généralement avec Kakashi était déjà pris lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aussi durent-ils se rabattre sur un espace non boisé et donc terriblement chaud à cette heure tardive de la matinée. Sakura en profita pour retravailler un peu son affinité dôton tandis que Sasuke contemplait d'un air absent le ciel. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de s'entraîner et il fallut que Sakura lui demande à plusieurs reprises de l'aide pour qu'il accepte enfin de se relever. Vers la demie de midi, ils retournèrent en ville en quête d'un peu d'ombre pour déjeuner. Sakura ne glissa pas un mot des bentô de Sasuke, préférant parler de l'examen passé. Il y avait des jours comme ça où tout ne se déroulait pas comme on le prévoyait, pensa amèrement Sasuke. Une heure plus tard, Kakashi se pointa devant eux non pas dans son habituel nuage de poussière mais à pied, les mains dans les poches et l'air pas du tout éveillé. Le professeur ignora le regard tendu que Sasuke lui adressa pour sourire à Sakura, se doutant bien que la jeune fille avait réussi sa mission. Kakashi s'évertua à ne pas lancer quelques piques à propos de la matinée et traîna finalement les deux adolescents jusqu'à l'administration où ils avaient rendez-vous. La salle prévue pour la réunion avait tout d'un dôjô miniature. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur Konoha en contrebas et le parquet semblait avoir été nettoyé juste avant leur arrivée. Une longue table décorée était dressée au bout de cette salle plus longue que large. Kakashi expliqua à ses élèves qu'il s'agissait des anciens locaux de la section de coordination des équipes, utilisée pendant les deux dernières guerres. Il rajouta quelques anecdotes concernant le Troisième Hokage qui, disait-on, avait installé une annexe de son chez-lui ici, amenant un futon ainsi que son gratte-dos personnel, cadeau de la part du Troisième Mizukage. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, l'air assez bovin. Il s'étonnait facilement de la capacité de Kakashi à raconter des idioties.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les deux autres personnes qui avaient réussi l'examen cette année. Il s'agissait de deux adultes à la vingtaine bien entamée, l'un grand et solide, l'autre un peu plus petit et fluet. Kakashi les détailla tranquillement, remettant facilement un nom sur ces visages connus. Tous deux avaient été d'excellents chûnin et il était admirable pour eux d'avoir réussi l'examen mais Kakashi doutait un peu de leur détermination. Les deux hommes ne suivaient plus leur professeur depuis au moins cinq années, il leur manquait un soutien moral. De plus, les deux n'avaient pas fait partie de la même équipe, ils seraient placés en tant que bouche-trous. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour commencer. Kakashi regarda distraitement ses deux élèves qui discutaient des nouveaux arrivants sous couvert d'un débat sur l'intérêt de la question trois petit k de l'examen de la veille. Une bouffée de fierté s'empara de lui. Il n'y aurait que deux nouveaux promus pour cette session, Kakashi le pressentait. Quatorze heures s'affichèrent sur l'horloge au-dessus de la table dressée au moment même où le Hokage arrivait, suivi par les cinq examinateurs ainsi que deux ninja vieux et usés, les respectables Homura et Koharu. Le Hokage et ses deux conseillers s'assirent tandis que les examinateurs prenaient place derrière eux, bien droits et raides. Kakashi salua Ebisu, l'un des meilleurs formateurs de Konoha, ainsi que Hayate, un jeune homme talentueux toujours à deux doigts de la mort. Les quatre nouveaux promus se mirent bien en ligne, tête haute et regard formaté. Un chûnin voyait rarement le Hokage et ça les impressionnait un peu d'avoir le Quatrième devant eux. Sasuke et Sakura l'avaient déjà croisé, grâce à Kakashi, et ça ne les rassurait pas plus. Leur professeur resta adossé à la fenêtre, les bras croisés et regardant distraitement la scène. Le Quatrième l'ignora royalement.

"Félicitations, commença-t-il d'un ton jovial, vous avez réussi l'examen de haute classe hier. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Pays du Feu est actuellement en paix et que Konoha n'a plus qu'un rôle de maintien de l'ordre par rapport à la cour royale. La majorité de nos missions est d'ordre privé et le plus souvent commanditée par des commerçants. En d'autres termes, nous tombons en désuétude."

L'air amical et bienveillant n'avait pas changé pendant toute la tirade, si bien que les nouveaux promus sentirent comme un certain malaise. Le Hokage arrêta de sourire, reprenant un peu de sérieux. Il fixa tour à tour les quatre jeunes gens, s'attardant plus spécialement sur Sasuke et Sakura.

"L'examen de haute classe ne sert à rien à l'heure actuelle. Nous avons assez de jônin comme ça. Cependant, certains membres du conseil ont demandé à le garder car il motivait les troupes à progresser. J'ai fait augmenter la difficulté de l'épreuve pour ne sélectionner que les meilleurs mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Vous êtes quatre devant moi aujourd'hui. C'est trop. Voilà pourquoi il va y avoir quelques modifications à partir de cette année."

Sakura entendit son professeur soupirer lourdement. Il était au courant, de toute évidence.

"Vous allez passer une année sous les ordres d'un jônin confirmé. Ce sera une période probatoire. A la même date l'année prochaine, j'aviserai de votre nomination définitive en tant que jônin et vous pourrez alors commencer à préparer les concours internes pour les différentes sections, si cela vous intéresse."

Le Hokage reporta son attention sur Kakashi, un peu plus loin, et lui sourit en coin. Son disciple ne répondit pas à la provocation.

"Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous ne pouvez vous présenter à l'examen de haute classe que trois fois. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, vous avez déjà deux essais derrière vous. Faites de votre mieux pour ne pas me décevoir cette année. Vous êtes, après tout, les disciples de mon disciple, j'attends plus de vous que de quiconque."

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête avec conviction, ignorant par la même occasion les regards noirs que le Quatrième et Kakashi se lançaient.

"Bien. Je vais à présent vous donner le nom du jônin qui se chargera de vous. Présentez-vous à votre responsable demain matin à la première heure. Momoto Kinaga-kun ?  
- Oui, répondit le grand homme fort.  
- Tu seras sous les ordres d'Inuzuka Tsume. Kuwabara Udo-kun ?  
- A vos ordres, fit l'autre d'une voix tendue.  
- Yakushi Kabuto s'occupera de toi. Quant à Sakura-chan et Sasuke-kun, vous resterez avec Kakashi."

Sakura se sentit soudainement soulagée. Elle n'avait eu aucune envie de changement, rester avec Kakashi et Sasuke était une source de grande joie pour elle. Elle glissa un regard à Sasuke qui semblait tout aussi content de cette décision qu'elle. Un discret sourire s'établit sur leurs lèvres. Le Hokage se leva, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux nouvelles recrues. Il ne partageait pas leur euphorie.

"La réunion est terminée. Kinaga-kun, Udo-kun, vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations. Equipe Kakashi, dans mon bureau."

Toute trace de sourire disparut soudainement de Sasuke et Sakura. Ils emboîtèrent le pas au Hokage et à Kakashi en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se passer, traversant quasiment toute l'administration sans s'en apercevoir. Tatsumaki ouvrit sèchement la porte de son bureau et y entra, refermant ensuite la porte derrière les trois shinobi. A leur grande surprise, une cinquième personne était présente dans la pièce. Tandis que le Hokage prenait place dans son fauteuil, Sasuke et Sakura dévisagèrent le jeune homme sur leur droite et reconnurent avec un peu de difficulté l'examinateur de la session précédente, Uzumaki Naruto. Ses cheveux blonds, aussi fous que ceux de son père, n'étaient cette fois pas cachés par son bandana. Un beau bandage lui cachait l'œil droit et une bonne partie du visage. Son bras gauche semblait lui aussi bien enrubanné mais on ne pouvait voir de ce travail d'orfèvre que le poignet et la main. Son gilet était ouvert et déchiré par endroits, tout comme son uniforme. Ici et là, on pouvait voir quelques traces de sang et des brûlures. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de constater que son ancien adversaire avait grandi et était à présent aussi grand que lui. Il était un peu plus large d'épaules aussi et ses traits avaient légèrement changés, perdant de leur rondeur. Seuls ses yeux restaient parfaitement identiques à ses souvenirs. On n'oubliait pas cette inexpressivité aussi facilement.

"Vous partez tous les quatre pour Suna immédiatement, commença le Hokage d'un ton implacable. Kakashi, tu restes capitaine d'équipe. Naruto t'expliquera de quoi il en retourne après, à toi et à toi seulement. Vous verrez une fois sur place avec le Kazekage pour rester un moment à Suna. Je lui ai déjà envoyé un message mais il n'arrivera pas là-bas avant trente-six heures. N'allez pas trop vite, ne devancez pas le message, ordonna-t-il en fixant durement son fils. Si vous ne pouvez pas rester à Suna, allez au temple de l'Esprit du Feu. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, sortez à présent."

Les deux adolescents obéirent après s'être rapidement inclinés. Ils attendirent quelques minutes dans un silence tendu, tentant malgré eux d'en savoir plus en écoutant le plus discrètement possible ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Ils ne purent cependant rien entendre, le bureau étant trop bien protégé depuis des générations pour parer à d'éventuelles fuites de ce genre. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur Kakashi et Naruto qui le suivait.

"On se retrouve à la tombée de la nuit au village de Fuyumi, ordonna Kakashi. Vous pouvez y aller ensemble. Préparez un sac léger et armez-vous correctement.  
- Pour combien de temps partons-nous ? demanda Sakura, sarcastiquement surnommée la reine de la logistique par Sasuke."

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi haussa les épaules. Cela voulait dire que la mission pouvait durer entre trois jours et trois mois. Kakashi et Naruto partirent sans ajouter un mot, laissant Sasuke et Sakura un peu désorientés. Il s'agissait sans équivoque d'une mission importante et urgente mais ça ne les enchantait pas vraiment. Kakashi semblait trop préoccupé pour que tout se passe bien.

* * *

Tout s'était passé dans une certaine précipitation. Sakura et Sasuke étaient d'abord passés chez la jeune fille pour récupérer ses affaires et avertir ses parents. Ils avaient ensuite couru jusqu'au quartier Uchiha pour faire de même chez Sasuke. La maison était vide à cette heure de la journée aussi laissa-t-il une note sur la table de la cuisine, s'excusant par la même occasion pour le manquement au dîner prévu en son honneur. Les ordres étaient les ordres, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le village de Fuyumi n'était pas tout près et il leur fallut y aller à marche forcée pour y être dans les temps. La nuit tombait effectivement lorsqu'ils virent au loin les lumières du village. Fuyumi était située dans une vallée dégagée au sud de Konoha. Une rivière assez importante serpentait dans le fond de la vallée mais était impraticable à la navigation à cause d'un afflux de limon et de gravats provenant des montagnes alentour. On cultivait beaucoup sur ces terres fertiles et bien ensoleillées, c'était d'ailleurs le principal soutien de Konoha en temps de guerre. Il y avait ici une avant-garde, constituée d'une vingtaine de shinobi, qui protégeait le village en cas de besoin et gardait en temps normal un œil sur les troquets. Située sur un grand axe routier longeant la rivière, Fuyumi était un village étendu sur les deux rives et très fréquenté, l'endroit rêvé pour des voyageurs peu scrupuleux ou des ninja en fuite.

Sasuke et Sakura dévalèrent la montagne et coururent sur la grande route sans chercher à se dissimuler. Kakashi ne leur avait pas dit où exactement le retrouver, il fallait donc rester visible s'il les cherchait sur la route. Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement en tirant Sakura en arrière pour esquiver de justesse un kunai. Inspirant un grand coup, il se prépara à la riposte en tirant au clair un petit sabre long comme son avant-bras tandis que Sakura se plaçait contre son dos, assurant ses arrières. Les deux adolescents se détendirent lorsque Kakashi sortit de la pénombre d'un bosquet, les mains dans les poches. Naruto était avachi sur une haute branche, jouant avec un autre kunai, regardant d'un air impassible ses nouveaux camarades. Sasuke accrocha son regard et crut y lire une certaine pitié.

"On ne s'arrête pas pour la nuit, informa Kakashi, alors gardez votre énergie pour plus tard."

Naruto descendit de son perchoir en voyant que les trois autres commençaient à s'éloigner en marchant d'un pas vif. Il se planta à hauteur de Kakashi sans un regard pour les deux autres.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce sont les bonnes personnes ?"

Kakashi haussa un sourcil et ricana bêtement, passant sa main dans la tignasse blonde.

"Je peux me faire avoir une fois, pas deux, répondit-il en lançant un sourire par-dessus son épaule à ses disciples.  
- Tu n'as aucune preuve, râla Naruto en se dégageant de la main ébouriffeuse."

Le ninja copieur soupira lourdement, remettant sa main dans sa poche. Il regarda Naruto sortir son bandana de sa poche et le remettre sur ses cheveux, cachant ainsi une tache claire dans la nuit. Kakashi avait veillé à ce qu'il se change et prenne le minimum vital pour cette mission car il savait d'expérience que le jeune homme avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne rien prendre avec lui quelle que soit sa destination. Naruto était bien meilleur que lui-même en question de survie et de débrouille. Il était en quelque sorte le parfait exemple de ce que devait être un shinobi, si bien qu'il faisait parfois peur à Kakashi. Celui-ci le prit soudainement par l'épaule et le força à marcher tout près de lui. Naruto parut surpris de cette embrassade mais ne dit rien.

"Je suis capitaine de cette équipe jusqu'à notre retour à Konoha, lâcha Kakashi. Tu sais comment je fonctionne, Naruto : je préfère la souplesse à l'inflexibilité, alors détends-toi et profite. Tatsu-sensei n'est pas là pour nous rebattre les oreilles avec ses délires de perfection et d'autres conneries dans ce genre."

Sasuke et Sakura s'attendaient à une réaction plutôt violente de la part de leur nouveau coéquipier mais il n'en fut rien. Naruto baissa simplement la tête, semblant méditer les paroles de Kakashi. L'adulte relâcha un peu sa prise sur le benjamin de la troupe qui ne manqua pas l'occasion pour se défaire de l'étreinte. Sasuke soupira, ralentissant un peu la cadence pour rester à quelques mètres en arrière. Il leva le nez pour voir les étoiles scintiller aux côtés d'une lune paresseuse. L'air n'avait rien de frais alors qu'on approchait des vingt-deux heures. Le seul moment supportable des prochaines vingt-quatre heures serait l'aurore, lorsque la température serait au plus bas. Kakashi profiterait certainement de la nuit pour marcher tranquillement, gardant des forces pour la journée où ils avanceraient plus vite et plus discrètement. L'aurore serait l'occasion de faire une pause et de manger un peu avant de repartir. Nouveau soupir. Les trois prochains jours seraient à coup sûr trois journées de fatigue et de crasse mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ils avaient fait pire. Sasuke sourit bizarrement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Naruto qui s'était retourné pour voir ce qu'il faisait à traîner comme ça. Il était étrangement excité par cette mission pour une simple et bonne raison : à Suna se trouvait Gaara du Désert.

* * *

Itachi entrouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison de son enfance le plus discrètement possible et jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à l'intérieur. Activant ses Sharingan, il ne trouva rien d'anormal aussi se hasarda-t-il à ouvrir un peu plus la porte. Sans faire de bruit, il se glissa dans l'entrée avant de refermer derrière lui. L'infiltration commençait. Itachi retira ses chaussures et les rangea à leur place avant de pénétrer dans le couloir menant d'une part à la cuisine et de l'autre dans le salon principal. Des voix provenaient de ces deux pièces, féminines pour la cuisine, masculines pour le salon. Itachi fronça les sourcils. Aucune originalité. Marchant à quatre pattes au plafond, il parvint à éviter la porte de la cuisine et continua à avancer vers le salon. Itachi souleva quelques lattes du plafond pour s'y engouffrer, constatant qu'il avait bien grandi depuis le temps lointain où il jouait innocemment au ninja avec son petit frère. Il évita par habitude les planches qu'il savait grinçantes puis colla son oreille contre le bois pour écouter ce que les voix masculines disaient. Il reconnut son père et ses trois grands-pères discutant des dernières nouvelles relatives au clan. Itachi fut surpris de ne pas entendre la voix de son petit frère. Sasuke aimait participer à ces débats stupides à propos de l'avenir hypothétique de leur clan tombant en déchéance. La discussion en vint rapidement sur l'absence dudit petit frère et Itachi apprit qu'il avait été envoyé au Pays du Vent pour une durée indéterminée. C'était une décision irrévocable et Sasuke gambadait déjà loin à l'heure actuelle. Itachi fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il était venu spécialement pour voir son petit frère et celui-ci s'était barré. Il perdait son temps, autant rentrer chez lui.

Itachi ne prit pas le même chemin pour partir, trop conscient des risques qu'il encourait en cas de découverte de l'infiltration. Il avait affaire, après tout, à l'une des familles les plus puissantes de Konoha et, même s'il ne les tenait pas particulièrement en estime, il fallait avouer que les vieux ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Arrivé dans le jardin, Itachi se rappela soudainement qu'il avait laissé ses chaussures dans l'entrée et jura intérieurement. Les habitudes étaient vraiment quelque chose de pénible. Rampant sous la galerie, Itachi parvint jusqu'à l'entrée et bénit le ciel pour avoir donné l'idée aux Hommes de construire des maisons surélevées. Toujours allongé sur le sol, il ouvrit discrètement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur pour récupérer ses chaussures. Il tendit le bras pour les attraper et les effleurait du bout des doigts lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui. Affalé comme il l'était, Itachi ne put que laisser lourdement retomber sa tête, produisant un "poc" sonore contre les pierres du vestibule. Son père, Fugaku, le releva par la ceinture et le fit rentrer entièrement, le posant sur les marches du planché.

"Bonsoir Itachi, sourit sadiquement Fugaku en croisant les bras sur son torse. Que comptais-tu faire à l'instant ?  
- M'enfuir, répondit le jeune homme en regardant son père droit dans les yeux. J'ai mieux à faire que d'entendre des vieux radoter sur l'avenir du clan et sur mon incapacité à trouver une relation stable, que je ne cherche pas d'ailleurs."

Fugaku soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son premier fils. Il comprenait bien le malaise d'Itachi car il l'avait lui aussi éprouvé sans sa jeunesse. Etre l'héritier de pareil clan était une tâche difficile et pesante à la longue. Si Itachi n'était toujours pas sorti des sections spéciales de l'armée, c'était bien pour retarder le plus longtemps possible une quelconque succession. Fugaku n'avait pas encore l'intention de lui laisser la tête du clan mais son propre père le pressait. Itachi était le plus puissant des Uchiha malgré son jeune âge, il ferait un parfait leader pour rassembler le clan sous une seule bannière. Sa supériorité écrasante empêcherait certains de diverger et de reproduire la même tragédie qu'autrefois. Cependant, Fugaku savait qu'Itachi n'était pas fait pour ce rôle. Il comptait beaucoup plus sur Sasuke pour lui succéder. Certes, son second fils n'était pas aussi fort ou brillant que l'aîné mais il lui suffisait d'apprendre. Fugaku pouvait encore lui enseigner beaucoup de choses concernant le fonctionnement du clan et les manières de le diriger. Itachi, lui, n'était pas fait pour ça. Fugaku s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il était parti, huit ans plus tôt. Itachi était un électron libre qui ne pouvait souffrir de rester en place bien longtemps. Un génie pareil s'ennuyait rapidement, il devait voir ailleurs ce qui se passait et découvrir ce qui l'entourait constamment. Lorsqu'il aurait terminé, il reviendrait, assagi et plus fort encore mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. La jeunesse d'Itachi, vingt-et-un ans à peine, l'empêchait de comprendre son propre mode de fonctionnement et de voir que son père s'inquiétait pour lui. Fugaku s'assit à côté de son fils, maintenant sa prise sur son épaule pour ne pas le voir s'enfuir effectivement.

"Comment se passe ton travail ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
- Je m'ennuie, marmonna Itachi. Ma section a un très beau titre mais rien de plus. J'en viens à regretter la garde des ANBU régulière.  
- Et tu ne peux pas demander au Hokage un changement de poste ?  
- Ça voudrait dire changer de capitaine pour ma section. Le Hokage a autre chose à foutre que de choisir mon successeur, il me l'a dit il y a quelques jours. En gros, je dois rester à ma place et me taire en attendant une possible activité. J'enrage de savoir que Sasuke s'est tiré. A peine promu, le voilà qui se barre … Tsss …"

Fugaku sourit maladroitement à son fils qui regardait ses pieds d'un air très intéressé. Itachi avait parfois besoin de parler ainsi pour se soulager. Il savait qu'ici il pouvait dire tout et n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui d'extérieur au clan, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Itachi soupira, relevant un peu la tête.

"Comment va Mariko-san ?  
- Bien je crois."

Itachi fronça les sourcils en regardant son père soudainement mal à l'aise. Fugaku haussa les épaules et fit un vague geste de la main.

"Bah, les femmes, tu sais ce que c'est …"

Itachi ne put qu'acquiescer en se rappelant la dernière femme qu'il avait côtoyée pendant près d'une semaine – un record, voire un espoir auquel les vieux du clan s'étaient raccrochés, en vain. Itachi n'aimait pas vraiment Mariko et faisait tout son possible pour la voir le moins souvent possible. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien contre lui et l'appréciait même assez, selon Sasuke. Itachi n'avait pas apprécié la rapidité avec laquelle cette femme s'était glissée dans la couche de son père suite au décès de sa mère, Mikoto. Après les quarante-neuf jours de deuil que Fugaku avait tenu à respecter, Mariko l'avait séduit en un tour de main et ils s'étaient mariés avant la fin de l'année. Itachi n'en voulait pas à son père. Il imaginait sans difficulté la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée en perdant sa femme d'une manière si injuste. Fugaku et Mikoto avaient toujours été un couple très soudé et très amoureux – en privé en tout cas. Ils s'étaient mariés pour raison d'amour, pas d'alliance stratégique ou bien par intérêt. Itachi trouvait ça beau et simple bien qu'il jugeât tous ces sentiments superflus en tant que shinobi. Fugaku retira sa main de l'épaule d'Itachi qui remit aussitôt ses chaussures et se leva souplement. Le père regarda le fils, droit et fin, beau dans sa mimique glaciale et sévère à la fois. Itachi passa la porte.

"J'y vais.  
- Reviens quand tu veux."

Itachi hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans l'ombre, laissant la porte ouverte. Fugaku soupira, un sourire aux lèvres et resta un instant à contempler le vide face à lui. Il se leva finalement au bout de quelques minutes pour regarder les étoiles. Près ou loin de lui, Fugaku savait que ses fils étaient tous deux sous le même ciel.

_A suivre …_


	4. 03 Le Pays de la Rivière

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
**

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 03 : _Le Pays de la Rivière_

Le ciel était bleu, quelques rares nuages le traversaient sans se presser. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, on entendait parfois les rumeurs de la ville ainsi que des pas précipités dans le couloir. Le bureau sur lequel le Hokage s'appuyait lourdement était exempt de toute tâche. Accoudé comme il l'était, la tête reposant dans ses mains, Uzumaki Tatsumaki écoutait d'une oreille distraite deux de ses subordonnés, Tobitake Tonbo et Hijiri Tsumon, faisant partie de la section torture et interrogatoire. Tonbo prenait un malin plaisir à décrire en détails ce qu'ils avaient fait pour qu'un prisonnier parle mais ça ne passionnait guère Tatsumaki. S'il ignorait royalement les deux chûnin, c'était à cause de son humeur. Il n'avait pas pu mettre Kakashi au tapis ce matin et ça se ressentait. Il aimait se battre contre son disciple qui trouvait toujours quelque chose d'original et de nouveau lorsqu'il était un tant soit peu motivé. Kakashi était très doué, tout le monde le savait, cela faisait la fierté de son professeur. Dire qu'il avait été plus brillant encore dans sa jeunesse était un euphémisme. Depuis que Kakashi avait des élèves, il ramollissait. Son talent se desséchait comme une feuille de laitue abandonnée dans le désert du Pays du Vent. Tatsumaki espérait que l'arrivée de Naruto dans l'équipe le motiverait un peu.

"Hokage-sama ?"

Tatsumaki releva les yeux en haussant un sourcil assez significatif de son ennui pour voir que Tsumon l'appelait de sa voix calme et grave, presque inaudible. Le Hokage s'était toujours demandé comment cet homme avait pu parvenir à son actuel poste en étant si peu communicatif. Morino Ibiki, le chef de la section torture et interrogatoire, ne jurait pourtant que par lui et ses talents. Tatsumaki en doutait mais chaque chef de section avait la possibilité de choisir cinq personnes et Tsumon faisait partie des sélectionnés – en bien ou en mal.

"On frappe à la porte, avertit Tonbo en rallumant sa cigarette. Ça tombe bien, on a fini. Voilà le compte-rendu écrit, rajouta-t-il en le posant sur le coin du bureau.  
- Merci, marmonna Tatsumaki, bon travail."

Tonbo était déjà parti et Tsumon s'inclina avec respect avant de sortir. Une jeune femme en kimono noir à rebord blanc entra d'un pas calme et Tatsumaki lui sourit. Shizune passait aisément pour une gamine à peine pubère alors qu'elle avait plus de trente ans. Le Hokage lui donnait souvent des missions assez particulières car il savait que cette excellente jônin n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle avait, après tout, eu pour professeur la Princesse Tsunade, l'une des légendaires Sannin. Tatsumaki était aussi un disciple de l'un de ces trois ninja extraordinaires, l'ermite Jiraiya, mais ne partageait sûrement pas autant que Shizune et Tsunade, pensa-t-il distraitement en voyant la jeune femme se planter devant son bureau.

"Je viens vous informer que les deux blessés graves arrivés hier en matinée ont été soignés avec succès, informa Shizune. Cependant, l'ANBU Ishikawa Dai a subi trop de dommages pour espérer un rétablissement total.  
- Dai ne pourra plus aller sur le terrain ?  
- Oui, son bras gauche ne récupèrera que quarante pour cent de sa mobilité. C'est trop peu.  
- Il va falloir que je lui trouve un remplaçant alors, soupira Tatsumaki. C'est dommage, Dai était une kunoichi de premier ordre … Et Denzô ?  
- Son rétablissement ne devrait pas poser de problème.  
- Evidemment … Bon travail, Shizune-chan."

La jeune femme s'inclina à son tour et sortit du bureau du même pas calme mais décidé. Tatsumaki s'affala dans son fauteuil et le fit tourner pour regarder Konoha. L'équipe de quatre où Naruto était venait de sombrer. S'il ne restait plus que Denzô, ce n'était pas suffisant. Tatsumaki avait évité le pire hier en envoyant Naruto loin de Konoha mais rien ne lui assurait que tout irait bien. Kakashi avait beau être fort, il était aussi bien trop proche de Naruto pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Denzô avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas le montrer devant le Hokage. Il avait lui aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec Naruto et des liens s'étaient formés, volontairement ou non, cela impliquait des réactions plus ou moins incontrôlables. A l'heure qu'il était, Kakashi avait certainement déjà dit à Naruto de se détendre et de ne pas jouer les suicidaires. Il avait raison : chaque capitaine avait la possibilité de convenir des règles internes à son équipe. Naruto obéirait, c'était sa seule constance. Cela voulait dire que Kakashi en ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Tatsumaki savait Kakashi incapable de le renverser mais il valait mieux être prudent.

"Itachi-kun."

L'ANBU apparut devant le bureau, trop habitué à être appelé à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour vraiment y faire attention. Cependant, Itachi était étrangement excité par cet appel. Enfin un peu d'action. Tatsumaki contemplait toujours la ville en contrebas, faisant dos au jeune homme.

"Ce n'est pas une mission pour ta section. Tu pars avec Ebisu et Aoba. Vous enquêterez sur l'attaque qu'a subie l'équipe Yamato hier.  
- Très bien, fit Itachi en retirant son masque. Dois-je prévenir les autres de la garde ?  
- Oui, ils interviendront en cas de problème.  
- Ce sera transmis."

Itachi disparut aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu, laissant Tatsumaki seul dans le bureau. La tournure des évènements ne lui plaisait pas.

"On va s'arrêter là."

Kakashi posa son sac à dos à terre en écoutant distraitement la discussion entre Sasuke et Sakura qui avait commencé trois heures plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une petite dispute continuelle sur les forces et les faiblesses de l'un et de l'autre, une manière détournée d'informer Naruto de ce genre de choses. Le benjamin de la troupe n'écoutait visiblement pas, se contentant de faire l'arrière-garde, mains dans les poches et regard lointain. Sitôt son sac posé, Naruto s'éloigna et Kakashi soupira. Il avait beau ordonner, Naruto n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Sakura s'étira longuement avant de s'asseoir et de masser ses pieds. Sasuke vida sa gourde en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction que Naruto avait prise.

"Où est-ce qu'il va ? demanda Sasuke en refermant sa gourde.  
- Certainement repérer les alentours, glissa Kakashi. Naruto est habitué aux missions de rang S et à la sécurité qui va avec. Ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-il en souriant à Sasuke. Il est de notre côté, on ne risque rien.  
- Ah ouais ? marmonna Sasuke. Je sais bien qu'il est fort mais de là à sous-entendre que rien ne peut nous atteindre s'il est avec nous … Après tout, il est blessé."

Sakura se leva aussitôt, souriant bizarrement et faisant le V de la victoire à son capitaine et son coéquipier.

"C'est dans mes cordes ! fanfaronna-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
- Ah ! Sakura …  
- Laisse, Sasuke, sourit Kakashi. Il faudra juste intervenir si on entend Sakura l'insulter.  
- Hein ?  
- Naruto déteste qu'on le touche, il risque de l'envoyer chier en bonne et due forme.  
- Ah …"

Sasuke s'assit sans douceur sur son sac, tendant l'oreille dans la direction où Naruto et Sakura avaient disparu. Kakashi suivit son exemple, sortant en plus son livre préféré en l'attente du retour des enfants. De son côté, Sakura suivait avec difficultés son coéquipier. Elle finit par le rattraper au bord d'une petite rivière clapotant calmement sous le couvert des arbres. De larges troncs surplombaient le lit jonché de cailloux et de rochers. L'eau était claire, on voyait ici et là de petits poissons nageant à contre-courant. Il faisait frais, tellement que Sakura frissonna. C'était agréable et reposant. Naruto s'accroupit sur une grosse pierre pour toucher l'eau du bout du doigt. Il soupira, ignorant la jeune fille qui s'était mise à son niveau.

"C'est un bel endroit."

Sakura n'eut pas de réponse, comme elle s'en doutait. Elle s'accroupit à son tour, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

"Je ne suis pas medic-nin mais je connais quelques techniques assez utiles. Si tu veux, je peux te soigner."

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle, étrangement expressif par rapport à d'habitude. On lisait clairement son mécontentement d'avoir été suivi. Sakura lui sourit pour tenter de l'adoucir mais elle ne reçut qu'un regard noir en guise de préavis.

"Pour ton bras …"

Le jeune homme remonta sa manche à droite, montrant à Sakura d'autres bandages. Il se releva soudainement et tira un kunai de sa poche d'armes. Sans plus d'explication, Naruto planta l'arme dans son avant-bras, déchirant muscles et tendons sur presque toute la longueur. Sakura, toujours au sol, regarda d'un air horrifié tout le sang couler le long du membre, dégoulinant au sol et se mélangeant bientôt à l'eau de la rivière. Les petits poissons, par l'odeur du sang alléchés, vinrent aussitôt dans la zone teintée de rouge. Naruto retira le kunai de son bras. Aussitôt, un chakra rouge et brillant sortit de la plaie, la recouvrant entièrement. Sakura vit avec effarement que le trou béant entre les deux os se refermait rapidement. Naruto fit une moue vaguement ennuyée avant de laver son kunai dans la rivière, faisant fuir les autochtones.

"Les autres ne peuvent pas guérir comme ça.  
- Ah … D'accord, murmura Sakura en le voyant s'éloigner à nouveau."

Naruto disparut derrière un arbre, laissant Sakura toujours assise, fixant les taches rouges sur les pierres en bordure de rivière. Elle déglutit en repensant à l'argumentation de son nouveau coéquipier. S'il n'hésitait pas à se mutiler pour échapper à des explications orales, elle ne donnait pas cher de possibles négociations. Le Hokage avait bien précisé que Naruto ne serait pas capitaine d'équipe malgré son niveau supérieur à celui de Kakashi, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas le meilleur dans toutes les disciplines. Peut-être Naruto était-il lui aussi en apprentissage, tout comme Sasuke et elle ? Ça lui paraissait assez invraisemblable mais même Kakashi admettait qu'il apprenait chaque jour un peu plus avec son professeur. La Voie n'était pas fermée, elle restait praticable toute une vie. Sakura soupira et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Sasuke. Son camarade la battait en duel et elle lui demandait souvent du soutien pour ses entraînements. Alors, comparée à Naruto, elle devait être bien en retard.

Sakura ne revint au campement qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Kakashi et Sasuke dormaient tous deux. La jeune fille sourit, attendrie par tant de connerie. Depuis quand un ninja était aussi peu sur ses gardes ? Elle savait que Kakashi ne dormait généralement que d'un œil mais, dans ces moments-là, sa poitrine ne montait pas autant, indiquant une respiration profonde donc un sommeil lourd. Sakura allait les réveiller à grands coups de pied lorsqu'elle aperçut Naruto, assis sur une branche de l'arbre contre lequel Kakashi reposait. Les deux shinobi se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant que Sakura ne lâche l'affaire. Il valait mieux que Naruto vienne à elle lorsqu'il en aurait envie, ce serait plus simple et moins énervant. Sakura s'assit entre les racines d'un arbre et étendit ses jambes, laissant ses sens se détendre. Elle devait elle aussi dormir un moment pour être en forme lorsque Kakashi donnerait ses ordres. Naruto, du haut de sa branche, observa la jeune fille piquer doucement du nez, guettant son état au rythme de sa respiration. Une fois sûr que Sakura dormait profondément, Naruto se leva et sauta lestement au sol. Ses genoux craquèrent désagréablement sous le choc. Le jeune homme s'étira un peu, mettant volontairement de côté l'état de son corps. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être sage et patient comme le lui avait demandé son père.

Ne laissant derrière lui que son sac à dos, Naruto entreprit de remonter la rivière sur quelques kilomètres, marchant sur les rochers de plus en plus gros. Le pays était plat aussi ne trouva-t-il que quelques chutes d'eau d'assez petite taille qui avaient creusé d'impressionnants trous dans le lit de la rivière. L'eau y était plus opaque, on ne pouvait pas voir le fond. Naruto continua son chemin sans se soucier de la distance. Il arriva bientôt à la bordure de la forêt. Celle-ci laissait place à une large plaine peu vallonnée recouverte d'herbe. Le Pays de la Rivière s'étendait devant lui. Cette jeune nation avait souvent joué le rôle de tampon entre Konoha et Suna, du temps du Quatrième Kazekage. Du côté du Pays du Feu, il n'y avait que de petites routes perdues au milieu des herbes et le plat pays. Par contre, du côté du Pays du Vent, une légère pente menait jusqu'aux vieilles montagnes usées par le temps, constituant la barrière naturelle entre les deux nations. De plus, ce rempart retenait le sable et la chaleur du désert. Le Pays de la Rivière était une sorte de grosse cuvette où s'engouffraient les vents marins et l'humidité, un avantage certain. Le pays était riche et prospère, cependant, il n'avait jamais conclu d'accord avec aucun clan ninja, préférant jouer sur les cordes sensibles de ses deux voisins à l'est et à l'ouest. Naruto n'oubliait pas non plus le Pays de la Pluie, au nord, où les nuages finissaient de mourir sur ses reliefs. Il connaissait ce monde par cœur, pour l'avoir parcouru tant de fois, et s'en lassait un peu. Le monde était vaste, lui jeune. Naruto avait tant de possibilités devant lui que sa tête tournait parfois en y pensant. Le jeune homme s'assit dans un arbre solide, contemplant la plaine à travers les frondaisons. Naruto soupira. Le monde devrait attendre. Encore.

* * *

Le clan Hyûga, tout comme le clan Uchiha, avait à sa disposition tout un quartier que certaines mauvaises langues nommaient "la forteresse noire". Contrairement à leurs adversaires de toujours, les Hyûga avaient fait installer de lourdes portes à l'entrée du quartier et surveillaient les possibles visiteurs du coin de l'œil. En ce début d'après-midi, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba et son fidèle Akamaru passaient la grande porte la tête haute, défiant quiconque de les arrêter. Ils étaient les coéquipiers de l'héritière du clan, Hyûga Hinata, et avaient donc un statut particulier sur ces pavés où la loi de Konoha avait du mal à sévir. C'était l'une des rares permissions que le chef du clan, Hiashi, avait accordée à des étrangers. Ce n'en était que plus fiers qu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure principale, tous deux l'air sûr des jeunes gens bien visible. Les gardes en faction grognèrent pour le principe avant de leur ouvrir les portes. Ils s'avancèrent dans la grande cour intérieure entourée par le bâtiment à trois étages. C'était assez rare pour une vieille construction comme celle-ci pour être noté. Quelques portes et fenêtres se fermèrent lorsqu'ils marchèrent en direction du centre de la cour, attendant leur camarade. Akamaru s'allongea sur la maigre pelouse, haletant sous la chaleur de ce mois d'août. Le gros chien couina pour avoir un peu d'attention et Kiba se mit à lui gratouiller l'arrière du crâne tout en le complimentant, en récompense de quoi Akamaru lui lécha le visage. Shino se demanda vaguement qui des deux flattait l'autre.

Une porte s'ouvrit devant eux et Hinata sortit précipitamment de sa demeure. Kiba releva la tête pour voir leur coéquipière enfiler ses sandales. Il la trouvait de plus en plus jolie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses formes très avantageuses. La jeune fille vint les saluer d'une petite courbette et les pressa de sortir du quartier. Kiba lui sourit à pleines dents, la prit dans ses bras et monta sur son chien qui partit aussitôt à toute vitesse. Shino regarda la scène avec beaucoup de détachement et ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'il entendit Hinata hurler lors du virage à quatre-vingts degrés qu'il fallait exécuter pour sortir de la demeure principale. L'héritier du clan Aburame se tourna légèrement vers la porte d'où était sortie Hinata et salua calmement Hiashi. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement. Shino fit donc de même par la suite, sortant d'un pas sûr mais lent de la forteresse noire. Il trouva Kiba et Hinata en bordure d'un étang proche du quartier, riant avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Akamaru chassait une grenouille dans l'eau, pataugeant à souhait. Kiba allait râler de voir son chien trempé et plein de boue et il viendrait à coup sûr demander de l'aide à ses camarades pour le nettoyer avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. La terrible Inuzuka Tsume, sa mère, ne supportait pas de voir l'un des membres de sa meute dans un pareil état de décrépitude. Avec un peu de chance, Shino pourrait une fois de plus soutirer un déjeuner au restaurant gracieusement offert par Kiba en compensation de son aide.

"Le preux chevalier a une nouvelle fois sauvé la princesse, marmonna Shino en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Hinata.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore ? se moqua Kiba sans quitter son sourire. T'es jaloux de toujours jouer les palefreniers ?"

Shino renifla avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe, ignorant Kiba qui continuait à amuser Hinata avec son conte improvisé portant le très long titre du "légendaire Kiba monté sur sa bête démoniaque suivi de son fidèle et fatiguant serviteur Shino allant sauver la princesse Hinata prisonnière dans la forteresse noire". Hinata riait de bon cœur, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour les deux jeunes hommes. Le ciel était dégagé et il faisait vraiment très chaud. Shino déboutonna sa veste sans que ses coéquipiers ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils auraient pu au moins choisir un endroit à l'ombre au lieu de cuire comme ça au soleil. Une grosse bête qui avait un temps été grise arriva dans son champ de vision et Shino eut juste le temps de s'esquiver avant qu'Akamaru ne se secoue à côté des deux malheureux. Kiba entama un combat de lutte avec son chien, arrivant facilement à s'asseoir sur l'animal pour le gratouiller dans tous les sens. Hinata s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir, riant de plus belle. A présent debout et un peu retrait, Shino observa la champêtre scène d'un mauvais œil. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux autres.

"Où est Kurenai-sensei ?  
- Elle a dit qu'on n'avait qu'à se démerder aujourd'hui, lança Kiba en évitant une patte d'Akamaru qui tentait de reprendre le dessus sur son maître. Et comme je suis le chef d'équipe, j'ai décidé que ce serait glandouille ! Hein mon gros ?"

Akamaru jappa et leva les pattes en l'air en même temps que Kiba, lui aussi exprimant sa joie par un bruit des plus ridicules. Le chien en profita pour baffer le jeune homme et entreprit de lui chercher les puces tout en se plaquant sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Shino fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Kiba était le chef d'équipe ? Il lui semblait pourtant que Kurenai l'avait jugé plus apte que les deux autres. Kiba était trop tête brûlée malgré son grade de chûnin pour remplir cette fonction et Hinata manquait encore d'assurance. Elle pouvait être déterminée et prête à tout mais hésitait lorsqu'il fallait passer à l'attaque rapidement. Shino comptait sur elle en tant qu'arrière, jamais comme attaquante.

"C'est à cause de moi … ?"

Hinata tourna la tête vers Shino bien qu'elle eût pu le voir autrement et Kiba arrêta son chien en lui fermant la mâchoire d'une main. Allongé comme il l'était sous son énorme familier, Kiba était ridicule aux yeux de Shino. N'avait-il pas autre chose à faire que s'amuser avec cette bestiole ? Kiba n'avait même pas pu passer les éliminatoires de l'examen de haute classe cette année-là, il pouvait encore progresser ! La marge qu'ils avaient tous les trois était encore grande, tout leur était possible.

"Shino-kun … On voulait … te faire plaisir, murmura Hinata en baissant la tête.  
- Ouais, t'es lourd, râla Kiba en s'allongeant sur le ventre et soutenant sa tête de sa main. C'est pas parce que t'as raté l'exam' y'a deux jours que tu es un raté et que tu sers à rien. Bien sûr, tu es un boulet mais ça t'empêche pas de nous être important."

Shino fronça encore plus les sourcils, peu sûr de l'interprétation qu'il devait faire de la dernière réplique de Kiba. Celui-ci voyait bien que son coéquipier doutait fortement de ses propos aussi lui sourit-il bêtement tandis qu'Akamaru couinait pour qu'on le relâche. Hinata sourit aussi timidement que possible, cachant une légère rougeur de ses longues mèches de cheveux. Shino se détendit un peu et finit par s'asseoir, préférant se taire que donner un quelconque remerciement pour ce soutien sans équivoque. Kiba et Hinata savaient de toute manière qu'il était difficile de lui arracher des mots gentils et s'étaient habitués à prendre ses silences pour des marques de béatitude complète dans ce genre de moments. L'héritier du clan Inuzuka relâcha son chien qui s'empressa de retourner chasser la grenouille, laissant un Kiba affalé dans l'herbe et, accessoirement, taché de boue et de bave. Il préféra détourner le regard, admirant les iris et les joncs en bord d'eau, se rappelant comment faire des petits bateaux avec les feuilles des premiers et des tubas avec le corps des seconds. Les bateaux ne servaient à rien à un ninja mais il avait appris leur confection de sa grande sœur, Hana, qui tenait le secret de leur père, disparu malheureusement trop tôt pour que Kiba s'en souvienne. A choisir, le jeune homme préférait garder en mémoire les embarcations éphémères.

"Sasuke et Sakura ont bien réussi ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.  
- Oui, répondit doucement Hinata. Il paraît qu'ils ont été envoyés en mission tout de suite après la réunion d'hier."

Kiba jeta un coup d'œil vers sa camarade. Hinata était une Hyûga mais ne prenait pas part aux guerres entre clans. Sasuke lui faisait juste un peu peur parce que c'était quelqu'un de froid et d'assez distant, un peu comme leur Shino personnel. Kiba se rappelait de lui comme d'un gosse toujours premier de la classe éternellement poursuivi par les filles, Ino en tête. Sakura l'avait parfois aidé à faire ses devoirs quand ils étaient petits. C'était une gentille fille, jolie et souriante. Kiba en fut amoureux pendant un temps mais il avait bien vite compris que son cas ne l'intéressait pas. Sakura était, comme toutes les autres, aimantée par Sasuke. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et son professeur. Kiba savait qu'il avait le même genre d'adoration pour ses camarades et son maître. C'était quelque chose d'assez fréquent, paraissait-il.

"En mission ? répéta Shino, curieux de tant d'empressement.  
- Hum … Envoyés à Suna, à ce que je sais, avec une quatrième personne.  
- Eh bé', chantonna Kiba. C'est qu'ils en savent les Hyûga !  
- Oh ! Je ne … C'est que … Kiba ! s'indigna Hinata."

Kiba lui sourit en voyant son soudain emportement. C'était vraiment amusant de la voir s'indigner en silence. Par un miracle ou par un autre, les Hyûga savaient toujours ce qui se passait chez leurs rivaux. La réciproque était aussi vraie. Uchiha et Hyûga se livraient une guerre de l'information à défaut d'une guerre ouverte. Ils avaient interdiction de se prendre le bec en public, comme en privé, depuis le tristement célèbre assassinat de l'épouse du chef du clan Uchiha dans lequel les Hyûga étaient mouillés jusqu'au cou. Le Hokage avait été très clair sur ce sujet, se souvenait Shino. En cas de problème, il ordonnerait tout simplement l'exclusion des deux parties qui devraient alors quitter Konoha sous une semaine. Uzumaki Tatsumaki n'était pas connu pour son tact et sa délicatesse.

"Qui est-ce ? demanda Shino en haussant un sourcil.  
- Qui ? … Je ne sais pas, admit Hinata. C'était un shinobi de Konoha … mais on ne le connaissait pas.  
- Un type que les Hyûga ne connaissent pas ? se moqua Kiba. Ça existe ça ?  
- Quelqu'un des sections spéciales, suggéra Shino.  
- Pe … Peut-être.  
- C'est pas juste, râla Kiba en s'affalant de tout son long dans l'herbe. Pendant que d'autres vont faire une mission super avec de l'action en compagnie d'un type super fort, nous, on glande comme des clébards abandonnés …  
- Il ne tient qu'à nous de nous bouger."

Kiba releva la tête pour apercevoir le sourire discret de Shino annonçant des courbatures pour le lendemain. Il se releva d'un coup de reins et sortit quelques kunai pour l'occasion.

"Chaud devant !"

Ce fut sans compter Akamaru qui jaillit de l'eau à ce moment-là, écrasant Kiba sous son énorme masse de poils mouillés.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. La lune commençait à sombrer à l'ouest et on devinait un changement de teinte à l'opposé, annonçant que la journée ne tarderait pas à arriver. La forêt était calme, rien n'indiquait la présence de shinobi. Pourtant, Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke marchaient sur la sente d'une quelconque bête de ces fourrés, aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en bordure de forêt et Kakashi regarda en l'air, remarquant avec difficulté la présence du quatrième membre de l'équipe, dissimulé comme il l'était dans la frondaison. Kakashi l'appela et Sasuke crut voir le corps de son nouveau coéquipier tomber mais celui-ci se rattrapa juste avant de toucher le sol, ne produisant presque pas un son. Kakashi lui tendit son sac à dos et repartit sans un mot. Il aurait une discussion sérieuse avec Naruto plus tard, lorsque Sakura et Sasuke ne seraient pas là pour les entendre. Disparaître comme ça ne se faisait pas, c'était même dangereux.

"Des nouvelles ? demanda Kakashi à l'intention de Naruto."

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent lui tendit un minuscule bout de papier roulé sur lequel étaient inscrites les coordonnées du point de rendez-vous avec un ninja de Suna qui les conduirait en lieu sûr. Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa carte pour situer l'endroit, Naruto avait pris la sienne et la lui tendait en regardant ailleurs. Le ninja copieur se contenta de regarder la carte, ne remerciant pas son subordonné. Le lieu de rencontre se trouvait de l'autre côté du Pays de la Rivière, près d'un monticule bordant un petit cours d'eau. Kakashi replia la carte et la rendit à Naruto.

"Plus de bêtise, compris ?"

Naruto hocha la tête, suivant Sakura à travers les herbes. Kakashi marchait en tête, puis venaient les trois jeunes gens. Naruto formait l'arrière-garde, un peu en retrait. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il traînait des pieds. Kakashi préféra mettre de côté le problème pour l'instant. Ils devaient être en moins de trois heures de l'autre côté du pays. Naruto et Sasuke avaient la rapidité nécessaire mais Sakura était plus lente.

"Naruto et Sasuke, partez devant, ordonna Kakashi. Je reste en arrière avec Sakura. On devrait arriver vingt minutes après vous.  
- Très bien, répondit Sasuke en accélérant."

Kakashi vit passer Sasuke et Naruto devant lui. Les deux jeunes hommes disparurent rapidement à travers les hautes herbes, faisant bruisser la végétation lors de leur passage. De loin, on devait penser voir une grosse bête traversant la plaine pour rejoindre un bosquet, c'était d'ailleurs l'heure idéale pour ce genre d'activité animalière. Kakashi tourna la tête pour voir Sakura le suivant, un peu vexée d'être considérée comme un poids. Il lui sourit pour la calmer un peu.

"Je l'ai déjà dit à Sasuke lorsque tu n'étais pas au camp, cet après-midi. Il y a une chose essentielle à savoir si Naruto te pose des problèmes."

Sakura ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que Kakashi aimait les effets de styles et les pauses mystérieuses entre deux phrases pour paraître plus cool et ténébreux. La jeune fille avait en horreur ce genre de comportement mais la plupart des hommes l'entourant l'adoptait à un moment ou à un autre, certainement en quête d'une identité virile ou quelque chose de ce genre.

"Ordonne.  
- Que j'ordonne ? répéta Sakura, étonnée.  
- Oui. Naruto ne se plie qu'aux ordres. Impose-lui ton point de vue et montre-toi implacable. Il ne te respectera pas si tu doutes ou si tu faiblis."

Sakura hocha la tête, légèrement surprise de ce conseil. Naruto ne lui semblait pas être à ce point obtus mais si c'était la seule chose à faire en cas de problème, elle le ferait tout de même, quitte à abuser de son pouvoir.

"Encore une chose, avertit Kakashi. Tu sais déjà que Naruto est un jinchûriki, je te l'ai expliqué. Le Hokage attend de nous que nous le protégions quoi qu'il arrive. Naruto est très important pour Konoha, tu comprends ?  
- Oui, hésita un peu Sakura. Mais pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir devant avec seulement Sasuke ?"

Kakashi ricana en retournant son attention sur son chemin. Sakura fronça les sourcils.

"J'attends une réponse, Kakashi-taichô !  
- Si tu le prends comme ça, soupira ledit capitaine. Ces deux-là se ressemblent : ils aiment que leur maître lâche la bride de temps à autre. Je préfère être un peu imprudent maintenant que je peux me le permettre. Et puis ils ne sont pas loin, on arrivera rapidement sur eux en cas de problème."

Sakura douta fortement de l'argumentation de son supérieur mais se résolut à lâcher l'affaire. Quelques kilomètres devant, Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas être dépassé par Naruto. A présent côte à côté, ils se fichaient bien d'être repérés ou bien d'attirer l'attention. L'air frais de cette heure très matinale fouettait leur visage et l'humidité perlait sur eux. Sasuke se sentait étrangement bien malgré la proximité de ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa présence n'était pas dérangeante, juste potentiellement dangereuse. Il le savait bien et devait garder un œil sur lui, Kakashi le lui avait demandé. Il devait veiller sur le jinchûriki, quoi qu'il advienne. Sasuke fronça les sourcils lorsque Naruto accéléra une nouvelle fois, le dépassant d'une tête à peine. D'un regard croisé, Sasuke sut que son coéquipier le narguait. S'il cherchait la guerre, il allait l'avoir. Sasuke bondit en avant, prenant une dizaine de mètres d'avance sur Naruto. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à le rattraper, si bien que Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Il fit l'erreur de tourner la tête pour regarder derrière lui et n'eut pas l'occasion de voir la rivière devant eux. Sasuke dégringola une petite pente humide et atterrit tête la première dans l'eau froide, jurant et pestant autant qu'il le pouvait.

"Et tu es jônin …"

Sasuke se retourna, s'asseyant sur le fond de la rivière qui n'était pas très haute. L'eau lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Naruto se tenait en équilibre sur une grosse motte de terre, regardant son camarade sans rien en penser. Sasuke lui tendit le bras et Naruto l'attrapa pour l'aider à se relever. Soudain, Sasuke tira en avant et fut surpris de constater que Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il recommença, énervé de ne pas le voir barboter dans l'eau lui aussi, mais Naruto résista sans difficulté.

"T'essayes de faire quoi, là ? demanda le blond en étrécissant les yeux. On n'a pas le temps de jouer.  
- T'es mal placé pour me faire remarquer ça."

Naruto tira Sasuke vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
- Que ta petite disparition de tout à l'heure n'était pas la bienvenue, articula Sasuke. On a autre chose à foutre que de supporter les humeurs de son altesse."

Naruto sourit d'une façon que Sasuke détesta immédiatement. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Dire qu'il avait voulu se rapprocher de son coéquipier et que l'exact inverse se produisait. S'il restait sûr de lui et calme à l'extérieur, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'intérieur. Sasuke se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais face à ces yeux d'un bleu affolant. Naruto l'impressionnait, ce n'était plus à prouver, mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Le jinchûriki lui lâcha le bras tout en le repoussant.

"On réglera ça quand on sera à Suna. Mets de côté tes relents d'autorité en attendant."

Sasuke ne rajouta rien, se contentant de repartir en avant, Naruto le suivant. Les heures suivantes passèrent rapidement et sans une parole. Après les plaines envahies par les herbes folles, ils traversèrent les immenses champs de culture, progressant rapidement à travers les plantations de maïs, les seules suffisamment hautes à cette époque de l'année pour les dissimuler efficacement. Sasuke en sortit avec plaisir. Il commençait à sentir le maïs et les feuilles de ces plantes lui avaient fait de petites entailles sur le visage. Ce n'était pas assez pour que du sang y perle mais il devait tout de même faire attention à ne pas laisser de trace. Les collines s'élevaient devant eux à l'ouest, prenant les douces couleurs de l'aube. Il n'y avait plus que des rizières devant eux, il fallait à présent jouer avec les ombres des terrasses pour avancer. C'était assez difficile puisque le soleil pointait le bout de son nez dans leur dos. Naruto prit à ce moment-là la tête du binôme, connaissant l'endroit du rendez-vous. Ils remontèrent vers le nord, se jouant des paysans les plus matinaux. Naruto préféra redescendre dans la plaine, s'éloignant un peu des rizières. Ils trouvèrent et longèrent la rivière qui les mena au point de rendez-vous : une bute se dressait, seule au milieu de la plaine. Un arbre la surmontait, vieux et maigrichon. Sasuke toucha du bout du doigt l'écorce et se demanda un instant comment cet arbre pouvait encore tenir debout. La moindre brise le faisait frémir des racines à la cime.

"C'est quand même très visible comme point de rendez-vous, marmonna Sasuke. On doit nous voir à cinq kilomètres à la ronde.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi cet endroit, grommela Naruto en posant son sac à dos."

Il s'assit contre le tronc sans douceur et fit par la même occasion trembler tout l'arbre. Sasuke s'attendit à voir tomber une branche mais rien ne vint, pas même une feuille. Le jeune homme regarda en arrière, espérant voir une trace de Kakashi et Sakura. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Naruto comme ça, ça lui suffisait amplement pour toute une vie. Malheureusement, la plaine était calme et plate comme à son habitude. Rien ne venait déranger la brume matinale montant doucement du sol alors que l'air commençait tout juste à se réchauffer. L'humidité était à son comble. Sasuke n'en avait pas ressenti autant depuis des mois. Konoha avait un climat bien plus sec malgré les forêts l'entourant. Les vents humides de la mer n'allaient pas si loin dans le pays à cause des reliefs, certes peu élancés mais suffisants pour dévier les courants aériens. L'immense couloir que formait le Pays de la Rivière était au contraire sans cesse balayé par l'air humide et chaud de la mer, une véritable aubaine pour les cultivateurs en tout genre. Sasuke baissa la tête, observant à la dérobée Naruto. Il attendait, les yeux fermés, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Sasuke fut tenté de hurler un bon coup pour l'emmerder mais se retint. Ce n'était pas une chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas que la situation empire.

Vaincu par cette inactivité soudaine, Sasuke s'assit lui aussi, suffisamment loin de Naruto pour que les deux ne se dérangent pas au cours d'un mouvement inopportun. On entendait ici et là quelques oiseaux et déjà des groupes se rassemblaient pour partir vers le sud. L'hiver serait rude si les oiseaux partaient fin août, pensa Sasuke en regardant quelques hirondelles investir des lignes électriques disséminées à travers la campagne. On voyait un petit village au loin, certainement le genre d'endroit calme et paisible en toutes circonstances. Sasuke se demanda un instant quelle vie pouvaient bien avoir les habitants de ce village. Lui avait connu des moments exaltants et passionnants parce qu'il vivait à Konoha et qu'il était issu d'une des plus grandes familles ninja de son village mais qu'en aurait-il été autrement ? Paysan était une vie inintéressante et incompréhensible pour lui, tout comme être shinobi devait l'être pour un cultivateur. Les différences entre les uns et les autres engendraient souvent des problèmes dans ce genre de coin reculé. Sasuke se souvenait d'une mission où l'équipe Kakashi avait dû protéger une troupe de musiciens itinérants : en arrivant dans un petit village, les trois shinobi avaient reçu plus de fruits et de légumes pourris que les artistes pourtant inécoutables. Ils étaient, après tout, des assassins mal connus, à la réputation sanglante et désastreuse. Un shinobi était un homme de l'ombre, un fieffé félon capable de mentir comme un arracheur de dents, s'infiltrant dans les meilleures défenses pour détruire. Il était rare que les simples gens associent l'état de ninja à quelque chose de bon et de positif. Tant pis pour toutes les grandes guerres remportées grâce à Konoha, on ne se souviendrait d'eux que comme des traîtres capables de changer de camp pour une question d'argent.

Un sifflement étrange attira l'attention de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas un oiseau ni un quelconque animal. Il vit Naruto se relever et regarder en direction de l'ouest, scrutant les recoins d'un petit bosquet encore sombre. Le jinchûriki fit signe à Sasuke de ne pas bouger, tendant l'oreille. Le sifflement recommença, légèrement différent. Naruto sourit tant que Sasuke se demanda s'il n'était pas véritablement fou et, soudainement, il partit à toute vitesse dans la direction du sifflement. Sasuke voulut le suivre mais ne put pas se relever : un filin d'acier étroitement attaché à l'arbre le retenait par le poignet. Sasuke tenta de se détacher mais en vain. Le filin avait été fondu à plusieurs endroits, formant un gros amas de métal. Jurant, le jônin vit partir son coéquipier à travers les champs sans rien pouvoir faire. Naruto courait, l'excitation du combat le gagnant rapidement. Il avait reconnu ce sifflement, il savait qui était venu les accueillir et ne s'en réjouissait que plus. Tant pis pour Kakashi et ses subordonnés, c'était trop tentant. Son adversaire se présenta devant lui, arrivant à la même allure. Le premier affront fut bref, un simple tintement de l'acier de leurs kunai emplissant la plaine d'un son qui leur paraissait magnifique à tous deux. Ils se séparèrent, restant à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, au milieu d'un champ où l'herbe leur arrivait aux genoux. Devant Naruto se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière par quatre couettes ébouriffées. Ses yeux verts se moquaient gentiment du gamin. Son kimono pourpre violacé lui arrivait à mi-mollet et une obi bordeau ceignait sa taille. Un grand éventail d'acier se tenait dans son dos. Son bandeau frontal indiquait son appartenance au village caché de Suna. Temari, héritière du Quatrième Kazekage, se tenait fièrement devant Naruto, le défiant d'un sourire.

"T'es dans un sale état, merdeux, ricana Temari. T'es sûr de pouvoir te mesurer à moi comme ça ?  
- Fais plutôt attention à tes os, la vieille."

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Des deux côtés, ils rassemblaient leur chakra. Même de loin, Sasuke pouvait sentir cette accumulation rapide d'énergie. Il savait que Temari avait une excellente maîtrise du fûton, l'art de manipuler le vent, une capacité très appréciable en combat rapproché. Naruto connaissait au moins une technique se rapportant à cet élément, le Rasengan, mais Sasuke doutait de son utilisation. Il y avait trop de chakra dans l'air, ces deux-là préparaient quelque chose de bien plus puissant. Une brise commença à souffler. Le chakra réchauffait l'atmosphère et créait ainsi un courant ascendant. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour signaler la présence de shinobi à d'autres, maugréa Sasuke. Soudainement, une explosion libéra un véritable déluge de vents tourbillonnants et d'herbe. Le champ où se déroulait le combat était dévasté avant que les deux adversaires n'aient esquissé un seul geste. Temari défit la sangle qui retenait son éventail sans quitter du regard Naruto et l'ouvrit dans son dos, déployant les trois soleils pourpres. Quant à Naruto, il ne s'arma que d'un kunai avec lequel il joua un instant avant de le prendre fermement en main. La dernière herbe coupée toucha terre, annonçant le début du combat.

Naruto s'élança. Temari prit son arme en main et l'abattit verticalement jusqu'au sol. Une bourrasque violente fonça droit vers sa proie mais Naruto disparut soudainement. Repliant son éventail, Temari frappa cette fois le sol, l'ouvrant sur plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Naruto se dissimula parmi les débris et réussit à s'approcher encore. Tenant son kunai de ses dents, il malaxa rapidement son chakra. Aussitôt, un monticule de terre se dressa au-dessus de la jeune fille et la recouvrit complètement, comme si le sol l'avait avalée. Naruto s'écarta de l'amas, sachant pertinemment que Temari n'allait pas rester là-dessous éternellement. Effectivement, le tas de terre vola en éclats et Naruto para un coup de sabre avec son kunai toujours en bouche. Il regarda la lame à quelques centimètres de son visage en louchant et sentit comme une légère appréhension. Juste en face de lui, Temari lui souriait toujours. Sortant un couteau de sa manche, elle s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau lorsque Naruto utilisa son arme secrète. Tendant sa main en avant, il agrippa la obi et tira dessus du plus qu'il put, la déchirant complètement. Emporté par le mouvement de Temari, le kimono s'ouvrit immanquablement, dévoilant la tunique de maille qu'elle portait en dessous et qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son corps.

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais me soucier de ça ? hurla-t-elle en abattant son couteau."

La lame s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaule droite de Naruto et celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Rassemblant son chakra au bout de ses doigts, il plaqua sa main gauche au niveau du diaphragme de Temari, plantant ses ongles dans la peau qui se mit rapidement à saigner. Soudainement, la kunoichi ne put plus bouger, complètement paralysée. Seules ses jambes tremblèrent avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, suffoquant. Naruto retira le couteau de son épaule, rangea son kunai dans sa poche d'armes et s'accroupit à côté de Temari, prenant le temps de la détailler un peu. Elle avait minci depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue mais pas aux niveaux les plus intéressants. Naruto glissa son doigt le long de la cuisse de sa proie, effleurant son ventre avant d'arriver au niveau d'une marque rouge là où il l'avait frappée. Temari tremblait à présent, s'étouffant dans sa salive et luttant du plus qu'elle pouvait pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Naruto lui sourit tout en la libérant du sort. Temari bascula sur le côté et toussa, crachant le surplus de liquide salivaire. Elle inspira ensuite un grand coup, tremblant encore. Ses muscles n'arrivaient pas à se détendre après la tension que leur avait imposée Naruto. D'un coup, elle frappa violemment le jeune homme d'un coup de pied au visage avant de se mettre à genoux, prête à continuer. Naruto recula à peine et se contenta d'essuyer le sang dégoulinant devant son œil valide. Elle lui avait brisé l'arcade sourcilière, une fois de plus. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur ses fesses, s'asseyant dans la terre humide.

"Les gens intelligents mettent des fûda dans leurs vêtements pour dévier les attaques directes de chakra, la nargua-t-il avec un sourire.  
- C'est ça, renifla Temari. Tu voulais me mater, je le sais bien.  
- Comment t'as deviné ?  
- Kankuro m'a fait le même coup à ton âge."

Naruto lui sourit en retirant son bandana, essuyant le sang avec. La plaie se referma presque aussitôt, ce qui attira l'attention de Temari. Elle s'accroupit en face de Naruto sans prendre le soin de ramener les pans de son kimono l'un sur l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le bandage qui recouvrait son œil droit.  
- Ah … C'est … un peu long à expliquer, je crois …"

Naruto se releva, remettant son bandana en place, sous le regard curieux de Temari.

"Tu débarques à Suna en étant blessé, ça implique forcément Gaara."

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, préférant regarder ailleurs alors que Temari se redressait. Elle était un peu plus grande que son cadet mais pas assez pour le dominer complètement par sa taille. Naruto avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ressemblait plus à un homme maintenant. Après tout, il aurait seize ans d'ici deux mois et on ne pouvait plus dire qu'il était un enfant. Pourtant, elle le revoyait comme ce chiard grognon haut comme trois pommes qu'elle avait rencontré dix ans plus tôt. Subissant l'effet indésirable d'une bouffée de nostalgie, Temari ne put s'empêcher d'arracher son bandana à Naruto pour lui ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux puis de le serrer contre elle en ignorant les propos peu agréables que trouvait le jeune homme. Ce fut donc pendant un instant de pure fraternité et de câlinage que Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura trouvèrent Naruto et Temari, l'un essayant tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'étreinte et l'autre à moitié déshabillée et se frottant à son cadet. Une nouvelle brise combla le silence outré de Naruto lorsque Kakashi lui demanda ce qu'il fichait d'un ton entendu. Sakura garda elle aussi le silence, étonnée de tant de familiarité entre les deux shinobi. Quant à Sasuke, il se persuada rapidement que cette scène n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il sentait que cette mission allait être bien plus pénible que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord.

_A suivre …_

**Note**  
#Le Pays De la Rivière : au cours de mes pérégrinations sur le Net, j'ai finalement trouvé le nom de ce pays entre le Feu et le Vent.


	5. 04 Un cadavre et des Hommes

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** Humour graveleux … Navrée.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 04 : _Un cadavre et des Hommes_

Les matins paraissaient tous calmes à Konoha si tant est qu'on n'était pas ninja. Cette profession comportait de nombreux risques, comme celui de tomber sur un cadavre fraîchement tailladé dès le lever ou, dans le cas présent, dès l'arrivée au point de rendez-vous. Six adolescents qui avaient prévu autre chose que gratter du papier pour rendre un rapport complet de la situation regardaient d'un mauvais œil l'enfoiré qui s'était permis de mourir peu avant leur passage dans la forêt, le maudissant sur mille générations pour ce magnifique présent de bon matin. De tous, c'était Nara Shikamaru qui lui en voulait le plus. Le jeune homme aimait la tranquillité et le calme relatif de son équipe, il se passait très bien d'un macchabée qui ne prenait même pas la peine de se dissimuler dans un quelconque buisson pour leur permettre de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Evaluant rapidement la situation, Shikamaru conclut que cette journée allait être de très mauvais augure aussi se résigna-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, se taisant pour ne pas attirer pire encore. Aburame Shino s'accroupit à côté du corps inerte mais s'abstint bien de le toucher pour ne pas risquer d'être pris pour le coupable par la suite. Il examina avec soin le corps pour constater comme tout le monde que la victime avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure. Le combat avait été bref et violent au vu des nombreuses plaies et fractures. Pire : il était très récent. Les différents hématomes se formaient encore et le sang n'avait pas encore coagulé. Il était à peine oxydé.

Shino se releva, posant son regard sur les orbites crâniennes qui auraient dû contenir les yeux de la victime. Il allait sans dire que les deux orbes étaient absents, on savait au moins ce que l'agresseur était venu chercher. A en juger par l'apparence de cet homme que l'on pouvait encore deviner, il s'agissait d'un Uchiha. Les membres de ce clan étaient bien plus différents entre eux que les Hyûga mais restaient tout de même très reconnaissables dans une population donnée. Ces cheveux d'un noir tirant sur un gris sombre, ce nez pointu, ces yeux creusés et cette mâchoire large étaient l'apanage des hommes du clan Uchiha.

"Il est mort ? demanda Ino sans vraiment y croire.  
- Non, idiote, répondit Kiba d'un ton acerbe, il fait la sieste et il a juste prêté ses yeux à sa grand-mère ! Bien sûr qu'il est mort !"

Chôji posa sa large main sur l'épaule d'Ino avant que celle-ci ne décide soudainement de diminuer l'espérance de vie du clan Inuzuka. La jeune fille ronchonna un peu avant de se détourner, préférant regarder ailleurs. La vue du cadavre ne la gênait pas mais elle préférait voir autre chose que ce tas de chair sanguinolente juste après le petit déjeuner. Dire qu'ils avaient voulu passer une journée agréable alors que leur professeur les laissait seuls pour une fois, c'était un beau rêve qui venait de brutalement prendre fin.

"Comment procède-t-on ? osa Chôji. Vu l'état de cet homme, il serait dangereux de rester dans les parages en nombre restreint si jamais son assassin revenait.  
- Ino et moi allons prévenir les instances supérieures, informa Shikamaru en se grattant la tête. Nous sommes les deux personnes les moins offensives alors on ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Faites gaffe."

Hinata, Shino, Chôji, Kiba hochèrent la tête tandis qu'Akamaru jappait, tournant autour du cadavre pour trouver éventuellement une piste. Ino et Shikamaru n'eurent pas un regard en arrière, partant rapidement vers le centre ville. La jeune fille préféra se taire malgré les questions qu'elle voulait poser, sachant pertinemment que Shikamaru ne lui répondrait qu'à moitié car la situation n'exigeait pas trop d'efforts. Le village était déjà agité mais il ne fut pas difficile de rallier les bâtiments de l'administration. La grande cour grouillait d'équipes à cette heure matinale, les unes partant et les autres arrivant. Shikamaru ne prit pas la peine de saluer ses supérieurs, il se dirigea droit vers la salle des rapports. Shiranui Genma et Namiashi Raidô, deux jônin que Shikamaru avait souvent croisés, attendaient que quelqu'un vienne leur faire le compte-rendu d'une possible mission tout en classant des documents peu importants à côté. L'inactivité était très mal vue par le Quatrième Hokage aussi fallait-il trouver quelque chose à faire même si l'on était déjà affecté quelque part. Raidô releva la tête lorsqu'il vit arriver les deux adolescents, un peu étonné de ne pas voir avec eux le troisième membre de leur équipe.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Raidô en reposant sa pile de lettres.  
- On a trouvé un cadavre dans les bois, terrain d'entraînement numéro cinq, près de la barrière ouest, marmonna Shikamaru.  
- C'est un Uchiha qui est mort, continua Ino, et on l'a trouvé sans yeux."

Genma lâcha un "et merde" avant de laisser lui aussi tomber son travail pour se précipiter vers le bureau du Hokage. Raidô demanda aux chûnin de remplir une fiche de déclaration avant de suivre son camarade. Ino soupira en prenant un stylo sur la table et commença à gribouiller son rapport, indiquant clairement les circonstances et les personnes présentes pour que la petite bande ne s'en sorte pas trop mal par la suite. Shikamaru vérifia attentivement ce qu'elle écrivait pour ne pas diverger dans sa propre copie. Il savait qu'Ino remarquait plus facilement les détails que lui, même s'il avait une capacité de déduction plus grande, aussi se fiait-il au résumé de sa coéquipière. Une fois leur devoir fait, Shikamaru se permit de tirer la chaise d'un de ses supérieurs jusqu'à lui et y posa ses fesses avec délectation. Ino s'adossa aux vitres donnant sur la ville, soupirant.

"On aurait peut-être dû demander à Hinata de venir avec nous, fit-elle pour briser le silence. Les Uchiha vont l'accuser en premier.  
- On sera cinq à affirmer qu'elle n'y est pour rien, rétorqua Shikamaru, et elle est plus utile là-bas qu'ici.  
- Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui ira dans son sens, tu le sais bien. Parano comme ils sont, ils diront qu'on est manipulés.  
- Contre-expertise, marmonna Shikamaru pour toute réponse."

Ino le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'elle comprenne le sous-entendu. Frémissante, Ino se détacha de la fenêtre pour venir taper du pied plus loin.

"Il est hors de question que je passe entre les mains de ces tarés de la section torture et interrogatoire !  
- Ça n'ira pas loin, la rassura Shikamaru. Et je te rappelle que ce n'est qu'une possibilité. Il est plus probable qu'on ait directement à faire avec le Hokage et le chef du clan Uchiha."

La jeune fille se calma un peu mais retrouva rapidement son état tendu.

"C'est … encore pire, je crois."

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto suivaient Temari à travers le désert depuis une journée environ lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Suna, le village caché du Pays du Vent. Les hauts remparts des montagnes rocheuses dans lesquelles la ville était bâtie se dressaient au milieu du désert, ce qui renforçait l'idée commune que les villages ninja n'avaient de caché que le nom. Le soleil était levé depuis trois heures déjà et la température commençait à être à peine supportable. La journée précédente avait été un véritable calvaire pour Sasuke et Sakura qui venaient à Suna pour la première fois. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à pareille température et ça ne leur avait absolument pas plu. Kakashi souffrait également de la chaleur mais en silence, ayant remonté son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et retiré sa veste ainsi que son pull. Naruto gardait tout son attirail et ne parlait que lorsque Temari lui adressait la parole. La jeune fille n'avait pas arrêté de parler de tout et de rien, détaillant ses exploits ou bien ses impressions sur Konoha depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée, ce qui ne remontait pas à très longtemps. En effet, Temari, en tant qu'héritière du Kazekage, avait la lourde tâche de jouer les diplomates de temps en temps, s'assurant que les accords des uns et des autres étaient respectés. Sakura avait demandé à Naruto s'il avait la même fonction, juste par curiosité, et celui-ci avait préféré ignorer la question, se contentant de fixer sa coéquipière suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Sakura n'avait pas insisté, remettant à plus tard une possible mise au point avec son camarade.

Sakura n'avait rien dit à Naruto suite à son combat contre Temari. Kakashi s'était chargé de le rappeler à l'ordre mais ce n'avait été qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau car Temari avait copieusement engueulé Kakashi, trop sidéré sur l'instant pour pouvoir répondre. Autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas des meilleures. Kakashi se taisait, Naruto marmonnait parfois une réponse à Temari, Sasuke faisait de même et Sakura tentait de garder en mémoire toute cette conversation pour l'étudier plus tard, au cas où. Seule Temari semblait joyeuse et spontanée, se moquant bien des shinobi de Konoha. Heureusement, l'interminable journée était passée. Suna leur ouvrait les portes et les accueillait. Les cinq shinobi se mêlèrent à la foule, jouant parfois des coudes pour passer dans certaines rues. Ici, les constructions étaient serrées les unes contre les autres, il n'y avait pas de grandes avenues comme à Konoha. Les rues allaient en zigzaguant, aucune n'était droite. C'était un véritable dédale et il fallait bien connaître la ville pour s'y retrouver. Comparée à Konoha qu'on aurait dite dessinée à la règle, Suna était une ruche dans laquelle on apercevait à peine le ciel. Les tours des bâtiments du pouvoir militaire s'élevaient plus haut que toutes les autres, éclipsant le soleil.

L'intérieur était étrangement spacieux et frais comparé à l'extérieur. Des colonnes imposantes et sculptées soutenaient la grande voûte faisant office de plafond. Temari ne prit pas la peine de s'introduire, elle traversa sans détour différentes salles toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres au rez-de-chaussée pour atteindre un escalier dérobé dans un couloir. Kakashi et son équipe la suivirent sans rien dire, se retrouvant bientôt au plus haut des tours, dans un couloir d'une taille plus raisonnable menant au bureau du Kazekage. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être dans une boîte. L'architecture de Suna était imposante et étouffante. Les rares ouvertures dans les larges murs étaient obstruées par des panneaux de bois percés de petits motifs serrés. Il savait bien que ce genre de procédé rafraîchissait les bâtiments mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. L'uniformité de la roche composant les murs le dérangeait aussi énormément. Konoha était un assemblage difforme et multicolore tandis que Suna ressemblait à une forteresse de laquelle on ne sortait pas. Les rares décorations n'adoucissaient en rien l'atmosphère lourde et chaude du couloir. Tout ici manquait cruellement de vie et de chaleur humaine. Il était vrai que les ninja de Suna étaient réputés pour **leur peu d'humanité** mais Sasuke n'avait jamais imaginé que cette rumeur puisse aussi se vérifier dans l'architecture de la ville.

Les deux gardes postés devant le bureau du Kazekage ne posèrent aucune question et ouvrirent les portes sitôt qu'ils virent arriver Temari. Le petit groupe entra alors dans une pièce ronde percée de hublots vitrés à intervalles réguliers. Des néons éclairaient l'intérieur étrangement sombre, projetant une lumière froide contrastant avec **le peu de** celle extérieure, chaude et teintée de jaune, qui arrivait à filtrer. Le bureau du Kazekage était fait de la même roche que le sol et les murs, comme si toute la salle avait été taillée d'un bloc. Un lourd tissu d'un rouge profond reposait sur le bureau encombré par de nombreux dossiers ainsi que par d'imposants pots contenant des plantes grasses à longues feuilles. Il y avait plusieurs autres pots de cette sorte au sol, disposés un peu n'importe comment et ça ne plut absolument pas à Kakashi. Il se pencha vers Naruto pour avoir son avis et celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux. Le Kazekage, assis derrière son bureau, les regardait s'avancer sans rien dire, les détaillant de haut en bas. Sasuke et Sakura furent étonnés de voir un homme si jeune au pouvoir. Le Quatrième Hokage avait certes une apparence juvénile mais il avait plus de la quarantaine d'années. Le Cinquième Kazekage touchait à peine la trentaine et en paraissait encore moins. Habillé d'un long manteau blanc par-dessus une tunique pourpre, il avait les yeux d'un gris perçant et de longs cheveux noirs tirés en arrière. Son visage était sec, sa mâchoire carrée, son menton volontaire. Sakura se dit que c'était un bel homme, du genre à captiver sa proie d'un regard. Temari le salua d'un geste de la tête à peine perceptible avant de se placer sur le côté du bureau, laissant le champ libre à l'équipe Kakashi. Celui-ci hésita un peu sur la procédure à adopter, trop habitué à rentrer dans le lard de son professeur. Fort heureusement pour lui, le Kazekage prit l'initiative de commencer.

"Tatsu m'en a raconté une bonne."

Le Kazekage se racla la gorge d'un air très digne, s'apprêtant visiblement à parler de quelque chose de grave.

"Ce sont deux clitoris qui se rencontrent. L'un dit à l'autre : - Il paraît que tu es frigide. L'autre répond : - Ce sont les mauvaises langues qui disent ça !"

Un long silence consterné s'abattit soudainement dans le bureau. Temari fronça les sourcils tandis que Sakura se retenait du plus qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas laisser ses émotions – étonnement, rage, désespoir – prendre place sur son visage. Kakashi semblait complètement abattu par une telle blague alors que Sasuke reculait prudemment vers la sortie. Seul Naruto restait imperturbable, fixant le Kazekage sans aucune expression. Le Cinquième lui rendit un sourire torve, reportant son attention sur Temari.

"Les deux jeunes doivent être fatigués par le voyage, emmène-les dans leurs quartiers.  
- Sasuke et Sakura sont jônin, avertit Kakashi.  
- Ça ne les concerne pas, trancha le Kazekage avec un sourire."

Temari n'attendit pas pour exécuter les ordres, poussant gentiment mais fermement Sasuke et Sakura hors du bureau, fermant les portes derrière elle. Reportant son attention sur les deux jônin, le Kazekage sembla soudainement bien plus tendu.

"Tatsu m'a expliqué assez sommairement la situation et je sais que tu n'en diras pas plus que lui, Naruto, cependant je ne peux pas t'autoriser à rester à Suna comme ça. Gaara …  
- Gaara n'est pas là, coupa Naruto, je sais.  
- Je l'ai envoyé en mission au nord avec Kankuro. Ils devraient revenir pour le vingt-trois.  
- Cela veut dire que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus pendant deux jours, précisa Kakashi.  
- Tout à fait, affirma le Kazekage en se levant."

Il quitta son fauteuil pour se poster devant l'une des fenêtres, observant la ville qui se calmait peu à peu pour passer les lourdes heures chaudes tranquillement.

"Naruto contient le Kyûbi, Gaara le Ichibi. A eux deux, ils sont capables de grandes choses, c'est certain. Cependant, je ne peux pas nier l'état actuel de Naruto."

Le Kage se retourna, fixant durement le jeune homme blond.

"Vois dans quel état tu es ! Que ferait Gaara dans pareille situation ? Il n'aurait aucune chance ! Tatsu aurait mieux fait de t'envoyer à Kumo.  
- Shukaku ou Nekomata, ça ne fait aucune différence, répondit Naruto. Ce sont les plus faibles de tous mais Gaara m'est plus complémentaire que n'importe qui d'autre. Et puis Yugido a surtout contre elle que c'est une tête de mule qui préfère être seule.  
- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu aimes travailler en équipe ? se moqua le Kazekage. Vous, les jinchûriki, moins vous voyez de monde et mieux vous vous portez. Vous avez une peur bleue d'être en présence de quiconque parce que vous redoutez la trahison ! Vous préférez vous défaire de tout lien plutôt que de faire confiance !  
- C'est juste, admit Naruto."

Kakashi regarda tour à tour le Kazekage et Naruto, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait ou non s'interposer. La rudesse de Naruto valait bien celle de son père mais l'adolescent ne savait pas tempérer la situation. Il ne ferait que répondre ce qui lui chantait sans se soucier des conséquences. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire en présence d'un Kage, même si Kakashi savait Naruto plus fort que le Cinquième Kazekage. Le jônin devait trouver une voie plus praticable pour que la conversation ne tourne pas au conflit.

"Kazekage-sama, si je peux me permettre, personne ne sait que Naruto est ici en dehors de mon équipe et vous …  
- Les jinchûriki se sentent entre eux, rappela le Kazekage. Parce que ce sont bien des jinchûriki qui t'ont blessé, n'est-ce pas ? cracha le chef militaire à l'intention de Naruto.  
- Effectivement.  
- Je mettrai ma main au feu que ce sont les trois autres élémentaires, en prime ! Sanbi, Rokubi et Shichibi … On est dans de beaux draps …"

Naruto ne répondit pas et Kakashi l'en remercia intérieurement. Parmi les neuf bijû, cinq d'entre eux commandaient directement aux éléments. Ichibi contrôlait les vents, Sanbi l'eau, Rokubi la foudre, Shichibi la terre et Kyûbi le feu. Ce dernier était de loin le plus puissant et le plus intelligent mais pas imbattable. Uzumaki Tatsumaki n'avait pas réussi à le tuer presque seize ans plus tôt, il n'avait pu que le contenir. Kakashi connaissait les légendes parlant des bijû et savait que la plupart avait tenté à un moment où à un autre de défaire leur roi, Kyûbi. L'histoire semblait se reproduire aujourd'hui en menaçant le frêle équilibre entre les nations. Les jinchûriki étaient des armes autorisées seulement si un Kage prouvait qu'il pouvait les maîtriser. Il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule pour un ninja bien informé. Un jinchûriki avait à sa disposition toute la puissance du bijû avec qui il partageait sa vie et était souvent très proche des hauts dirigeants. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui de tuer son garde-fou et de faire ce que bon lui semblait par la suite. La méfiance naturelle que développaient ces êtres à cheval entre deux mondes n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Kakashi savait que Naruto n'obéissait à son père que par habitude. Il aurait été si simple pour lui de se défaire de l'emprise du Hokage que c'en était risible. Naruto avait vingt fois l'occasion de renverser le pouvoir à chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie de son père et, pire, les deux parties le savaient parfaitement.

"Une autre équipe de Konoha arrivera d'ici ce soir, marmonna le Kazekage. Tatsu m'a affirmé que deux membres de la garde écarlate suffiraient. Je dois lui faire confiance et accepter son putain d'ordre, même si je n'en ai pas envie. On a beau dire mais Konoha reste supérieure à Suna, grâce à toi, Naruto."

Le jeune homme se tut à nouveau.

"Tu pourras voir Gaara lorsqu'il sera de retour. C'est une affaire qui ne concerne que les jinchûriki, il est hors de question que les dirigeants de nos pays soient mis au courant, on risque la guerre.  
- Certains jinchûriki vont dans ce sens, avertit Naruto. Ils cherchent à défaire la paix actuelle qui règne sur le continent.  
- Alors débrouille-toi pour que ça n'empire pas ! hurla le Kazekage. Non seulement tu es le représentant du Kyûbi mais en plus tu es l'héritier du Hokage ! J'ose espérer que tu te rends compte de la charge que tu as ! L'échec n'est pas envisageable !  
- Je sais, répondit Naruto d'un ton sec."

Kakashi vit très nettement son protégé froncer les sourcils, signe que la situation le contrariait profondément. Le Kazekage se détendit légèrement, replaçant ses longs cheveux en arrière. Il se reconcentra sur la ville, tournant le dos aux deux jônin de Konoha.

"Disparais, je ne veux plus te voir ! Et ne fais pas parler de toi, je te rappelle que tu n'as, théoriquement, aucune existence."

Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant de partir d'un pas raide. Kakashi s'inclina par respect, même si le ton dégoulinant d'ironie et d'aigreur du Kazekage ne lui avait pas plu. Il suivit Naruto à travers les couloirs, assez peu sûr que ce fût le bon moment pour le réprimander à propos de leur voyage jusqu'à Suna. Après tout, il lui avait dit de se détendre et d'être plus souple avec le règlement, Naruto l'avait certainement pris comme la permission de faire ce qui lui plaisait. C'était ce qui déplaisait le plus à Kakashi dans sa relation avec le gamin : il devait énoncer très clairement ce qu'il attendait de lui en toute circonstance pour que Naruto ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Il avait été élevé ainsi et il était bien trop tard pour faire fléchir son caractère. Kakashi se plaça à hauteur de l'adolescent avec les mains fourrées dans les poches et l'air débonnaire qui lui était familier.

"On a visiblement quartier libre jusqu'au retour de Gaara alors je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dans le désert pour s'entraîner un peu. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Je serai obligé de me retenir, marmonna Naruto, ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Tu ne vas pas rester deux jours dans cet état d'esprit, quand même ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable, il vaudrait mieux que tu te changes les idées."

Naruto s'arrêta dans le couloir et Kakashi n'osa rien dire. Il y avait parfois des moments où l'instinct de survie vous faisait commettre de grosses conneries et ce fut ce qui se produisit à cet instant. Devant le silence de Kakashi, Naruto préféra disparaître que de continuer la discussion, peu sûr qu'il eût pu se retenir. Kakashi regarda amèrement la fumée s'évanouir dans l'air, contemplant le vide du couloir. Il tourna les talons, allant retrouver ses disciples.

* * *

La même tension régnait dans le bureau du Quatrième Hokage à Konoha. Une quinzaine de personnes se trouvait dans la pièce de bon matin, un tel rassemblement n'était jamais un bon signe. On trouvait les six chûnin qui avaient découvert le corps dans la forêt ainsi que leurs parents. Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi et Akimichi Chôza formaient une très bonne équipe d'investigation. Les trois compères se connaissaient depuis l'académie et avaient demandé à ce que leurs enfants forment également une équipe. Après tout, Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji se connaissaient depuis qu'ils portaient des couches, il n'y avait aucune raison de les séparer puisque l'efficacité du trio Ino-Shika-Chô n'était plus à prouver. La terrible Inuzuka Tsume, plus couillue que la plupart des hommes de Konoha, gardait un œil sur son rejeton qui n'en menait pas large, tout comme son chien. Aburame Shibi se taisait tout autant que son fils, Shino. Quant à Hyûga Hiashi, il partageait un échange silencieux de menaces avec Uchiha Fugaku lui aussi présent. Les deux professeurs en charge des gamins étaient également présents. Yûhi Kurenai se tenait à la droite de Sarutobi Asuma, tous deux silencieux. Il valait mieux se taire devant le Quatrième plutôt que sortir une bêtise, surtout lorsque la tension était si palpable. Asuma savait que ce meurtre n'arrangeait en rien le Hokage. Ils avaient été interrompus lors d'une réunion très importante par Genma une heure plus tôt, réunion qui avait été ajournée par la suite. Les deux problèmes étaient aussi importants l'un que l'autre mais l'un était plus pressant. Le Sharingan était l'un des meilleurs atouts de Konoha, le perdre était impensable. Des équipes de jônin et de la garde des ANBU patrouillaient déjà aux alentours du village, cherchant à tout prix une trace quelconque de l'assassin.

"Hokage-sama, s'impatienta Fugaku, le temps presse ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester là à ne rien faire !  
- Je suis au courant, marmonna Tatsumaki du fond de son fauteuil. J'ai mis mes meilleurs hommes disponibles sur cette affaire mais je ne pourrai pas les y assigner indéfiniment.  
- Le Sharingan est très important pour Konoha ! gronda le chef du clan Uchiha. C'est la deuxième fois que l'on s'en prend à ma famille, c'est intolérable !  
- Dis tout de suite que les Hyûga sont responsables, tempêta Hiashi.  
- Ta fille était présente, après tout.  
- Hinata n'y est pour rien et tu le sais parfaitement !  
- Fermez-la, ordonna le Hokage. Souvenez-vous que vos clans ne doivent pas se disputer si vous voulez rester à Konoha."

Fugaku et Hiashi se renfrognèrent.

"Même si le Sharingan a été pris, ça ne reste que des yeux, continua Tatsumaki. Le coupable ne doit pas être très futé pour ne pas avoir emporté tout le corps. Après tout, nous savons que si l'on veut avoir un Sharingan total, les yeux ne suffisent pas. La greffe de Kakashi en est la preuve.  
- C'est exact, admit Fugaku. Le sang des Uchiha est nécessaire pour activer pleinement cette pupille mais il est aussi prouvé qu'un Sharingan affaibli est très efficace, toujours selon le même exemple.  
- L'œil ne suffit pas, le talent joue aussi beaucoup, rectifia le Hokage."

Il n'aurait jamais pensé défendre à nouveau son disciple sur cette affaire. On pouvait même dire que ça l'embêtait de devoir faire l'éloge de Kakashi. Tatsumaki se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se détendre un peu. Il ne manquait plus que ça, vraiment. Heureusement, leur adversaire ne semblait pas spécialement intelligent, il y avait toujours moyen de le dominer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Son regard bleu glissa jusqu'à Shikamaru qui le sentit très nettement mais ne se détourna pas. Le Hokage lui sourit faiblement. La jeune génération était vraiment effrontée, ça se confirmait.

"Dès que les rapports préliminaires arriveront, je retirerai l'enquête aux équipes déjà au travail."

La surprise fut visible sur tous les visages, même les plus fermés. Shikamaru, qui avait rapidement compris ce que cela cachait, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en marmonnant un "pourquoi moi" désespéré. Tatsumaki lui sourit plus ouvertement.

"Jeunes gens, félicitations ! Vous obtenez une mission de rang A pour la première fois !  
- Ils sont chûnin, se permit Tsume. Ce n'est pas une mission pour eux, Hokage-sama !  
- Je les envoie tous les six, répliqua Tatsumaki. Cela représente une force de frappe intéressante. Shikamaru-kun, tu seras le leader.  
- Ouais, j'avais compris, marmonna l'adolescent en sombrant encore un peu plus.  
- Et leurs professeurs ? s'inquiéta Hiashi.  
- J'ai déjà confié une mission importante à Asuma-kun, avertit le Hokage. Kurenai-chan trouvera bien quelque chose pour s'occuper pendant que ses élèves seront sur cette affaire."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, toujours un peu étonnée d'entendre tant de familiarité de la part du Hokage. Elle savait bien qu'il utilisait le suffixe "chan" pour n'importe quelle femme mais elle trouvait cela assez déplacé lorsqu'il s'adressait à une kunoichi de plus de vingt-cinq ans. A côté d'elle, Asuma était particulièrement raide et tendu. Kurenai était sûre qu'une fois sorti Asuma irait se ravitailler en cigarettes et en fumerait une vingtaine à la suite. Les six chûnin étaient aussi tendus et inquiets. C'était leur première mission de rang A et ils n'étaient pas accompagnés pour l'occasion. Cela risquait de tourner au fiasco total. Tous les adultes présents le savaient parfaitement : le Hokage profitait de cette occasion pour juger la valeur des différents clans de Konoha à travers leurs héritiers. Seul Fugaku échappait à la sentence, la valeur d'Itachi n'était plus à prouver. Cependant, Sasuke s'était lui aussi vu confier une mission très importante quatre jours plus tôt. Ce serait l'épreuve du feu. Si Sasuke réussissait, Fugaku pourrait envisager sereinement le changement d'héritier. Itachi n'était décidément pas fait pour le succéder. Il avait disparu de la circulation l'avant-veille, certainement pour une mission mais sans prévenir personne. Fugaku soupira. Il avait rappelé les membres de son clan au village et leur avait demandé, suite à la permission du Hokage, d'y rester en sécurité. Ses deux héritiers étaient malheureusement en vadrouille et un troisième possesseur de Sharingan battait également la campagne. Cela minimisait les risques mais Fugaku avait appris il y a longtemps déjà qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu.

"Hokage-sama … ?"

La voix d'Ino résonna étrangement dans le bureau. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la jeune fille qui se ratatina elle aussi dans son siège.

"Je … Je ne me sens pas capable de répondre à vos attentes, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de compromettre la mission. Je … Je suis prête à recevoir une sanction pour ce manquement."

Contrairement à la crainte générale, le Hokage ne fut pas furieux. Il se contenta d'un sourire pour la jeune fille avant de quitter son fauteuil pour s'approcher d'elle. Les mains derrière le dos, Tatsumaki se pencha vers Ino.

"Quand on commence quelque chose, on doit le finir, jeune fille, lui dit-il d'une voix tranchante."

Le Hokage se releva pour regarder les six adolescents assis face à lui, le regardant avec plus ou moins de courage dans les yeux.

"Ne me décevez pas, termina-t-il en leur souriant."

* * *

Temari trouva Naruto en fin de journée là où elle l'avait deviné : sous Suna. Le village caché était construit au centre d'un ancien plateau rocheux que les shinobi avaient creusé et modelé selon leurs goûts. Ils avaient également conçu un sous-sol des plus spéciaux permettant, entre autres, le stockage de l'eau, denrée rare en plein désert. Toutes les rivières souterraines ainsi que les nappes phréatiques des cent kilomètres alentour finissaient immanquablement sous Suna. De complexes systèmes de bassins et de pompes gardaient l'eau propre à la consommation. Ces infrastructures étaient récentes et Temari savait que les meilleurs ingénieurs travaillaient sans cesse à l'amélioration des réserves d'eau. C'était une priorité à Suna. Même si la ville était assiégée et que les rivières alimentant les bassins étaient coupées, Suna pouvait tenir pendant trois mois, six si les restrictions étaient sévères. Une telle avancée dans le contrôle des réserves naturelles faisait toute la fierté des shinobi du Vent. Cette immense grotte traversée en tous sens par de forts piliers de roche, des passerelles, des aqueducs, des moulins et une multitude de cordes, était l'un des lieux les mieux protégés du pays. C'était aussi pour cette raison que les civils devaient s'y réfugier en cas de danger. Cependant, Naruto s'y était infiltré sans problème. Aucun des gardes que Temari avait interrogés ne l'avait vu. Pourtant, il était bien là, sur un promontoire rocheux dominant le vide. Temari y grimpa, s'accrochant à une corde entraînée par le mouvement d'une grande roue pour monter sans difficulté. A moitié affalé au sol et reposant contre un rocher, Naruto semblait dormir, les yeux fermés et la respiration calme. Temari s'approcha suffisamment pour tâter ses côtes de son talon.

"Si tu ne veux pas me parler, dis-le-moi franchement ! On sait tous les deux que si je t'avais surpris dans ton sommeil, je ne serais plus de ce monde pour t'emmerder.  
- T'es chiante, marmonna Naruto en ouvrant un œil."

Temari lui répondit d'un sourire et s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre de Naruto. Celui-ci accusa l'impact en fronçant les sourcils, détestant la familiarité de cette fille. Il se redressa un peu pour éviter la vue panoramique qu'il avait de l'entrejambe de Temari. Elle s'était changée, revêtant une jupe de la même couleur que la précédente lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et largement fendue des deux côtés. Elle avait enfilé une veste de kimono assez courte simplement fermée par une obi d'un rose pâle. Temari n'avait sur elle aucune arme, ce qui rassura quelque peu Naruto. Il ne sentait qu'une vague odeur d'alcool, pas celle du métal ou bien d'un quelconque papier. Temari remarqua sans problème son introspection aussi sortit-elle de son dos une fiasque en verre, grand sourire à l'appui.

"Pour fêter nos retrouvailles !"

Elle ignora volontairement l'air complètement navré qu'avait pris Naruto pour se moquer d'elle et avala une rasade avant de tendre la fiasque à son ami. Celui-ci déclina la proposition. Temari ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée en bouche et, avant que Naruto n'ait pu deviner le piège, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Appuyant sur la trachée, elle le fit déglutir, le forçant à avaler l'alcool. Naruto toussa alors que Temari se relevait en riant.

"C'est quoi ce truc ? De l'alcool à brûler ? demanda Naruto en s'essuyant la bouche.  
- C'est vrai qu'on ne trouve que de l'alcool pour tapettes à Konoha, se moqua Temari en refermant la fiasque. C'est du jus de fruits fermentés aux épices, si tu veux tout savoir. Il existe une variante moins alcoolisée mais je voulais voir si tu résistais à celle-ci.  
- Tu veux me saouler pour me violer après ?  
- Bof, j'ai pas grand-chose à tirer de toi."

Naruto grogna pour toute forme de réponse, essayant d'oublier la brûlure qui se répandait de son gosier à sa bouche. La sensation n'était pas très agréable. Temari lui retira son bandana et joua un instant avec les mèches blondes, essayant de les ranger un peu. En vain.

"Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui a été décidé ?  
- Décidé avec qui ?  
- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, ronchonna Temari. Je te parle de mon oncle ! Qu'a-t-il décidé ?  
- Que je n'étais pas le bienvenu à Suna. Je dois avoir une entrevue avec Gaara lorsqu'il reviendra et ce sera à nous de voir ce qu'il faut faire. 'paraît que c'est un problème qui ne concerne que les jinchûriki.  
- C'en est un ?  
- Non, admit Naruto après un petit temps de réflexion. Kaku me l'a dit clairement : il ne veut pas simplement prouver que Kyûbi peut être défait. Il veut montrer à tout le monde que les jinchûriki sont plus forts et que personne ne peut les atteindre.  
- Une domination totale.  
- Ouais.  
- Et tu vas faire quelque chose ?"

Les yeux bleus de Naruto dévièrent dangereusement vers le vide, selon Temari.

"Si toi tu ne fais rien, je ne vois pas qui d'autre va se bouger.  
- Les Kage.  
- Tu parles ! marmonna Temari. Mon oncle n'est pas le plus fort du village et pourtant il est Kazekage ! De même, ton père ne mérite plus son titre de Hokage.  
- Là où il y a un jinchûriki, le Kage lui est inférieur, je le sais, soupira Naruto. Mais, franchement, tu vois Gaara à la tête de Suna ?  
- C'est vrai que la plupart des gens ont peur de lui mais les choses se sont améliorées ces derniers temps …  
- Admettons. Imaginons Gaara comme Kazekage, railla Naruto. Moi, tu me vois Hokage ? Je n'existe pas officiellement !  
- C'est vrai que ton cas est différent mais je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, tu arriverais à t'imposer.  
- M'imposer, exactement. Je m'imposerai. On ne me demandera pas d'être Hokage, j'obligerai la populace à me reconnaître comme tel. C'est un bon début pour un règne de tyran.  
- Ne sois pas si amer, sourit Temari. Ça peut s'arranger.  
- Si l'on considère que je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire un putsch, oui, ça règle la question.  
- Bah tu vois !"

Temari préféra se donner contenance en reprenant une rasade d'alcool puis tendit la fiole à Naruto. Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de jeter son dévolu sur elle. Temari lui sourit, contente qu'il mette de côté sa mauvaise humeur.

"Bon, alors, quand est-ce que tu me demandes en mariage ?"

Naruto avala de travers et s'étouffa à moitié, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la taille du sourire de Temari.

"A Suna, on peut se marier à partir de vingt ans. Dans deux jours, j'en aurai dix-neuf. J'ai déjà reçu quantités de propositions, tu sais ?  
- T'as meilleur parti à trouver, marmonna Naruto en refermant la fiasque.  
- Je serais au moins sûre que mes petits frères ne tueraient pas mon époux si c'était toi. J'ai pas envie d'être enceinte dès la nuit de noces alors il faut que mon homme soit un tant soit peu résistant pour les supporter quelques années.  
- Ce ne sont pas forcément tes frères qu'il faudra supporter dans l'histoire …  
- C'est méchant de dire ça, grogna Temari. Tu sais que ton père a fait une demande en ma faveur ? fit-elle avec un brin de taquinerie. Lui ferait un excellent parti, justement, et puis notre alliance consoliderait les liens entre Suna et Konoha.  
- Tu t'abaisserais à te faire sauter par un type qui pourrait être ton père ?  
- C'est vrai que je préfèrerais nettement la version avec vingt-cinq ans de moins mais si je n'ai pas le choix …  
- T'as envie ? demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil.  
- Ça t'intéresse ?  
- Non, répondit l'adolescent en jouant avec la fiasque. Mais si tu n'y tiens plus, j'ai quelqu'un à te proposer.  
- Le petit Sasuke ? s'émerveilla Temari. Il est … puceau ?  
- J'ai l'impression, ricana Naruto en reprenant une gorgée d'alcool. Mais c'est pas lui.  
- Oh ?  
- La petite Sakura, fit-il en tendant la fiasque à Temari."

La jeune femme regarda le sourire torve de son cadet et lui rendit à peu près le même, en un peu plus tordu, peut-être. Temari prit la flasque et but le restant de son contenu cul sec, jetant ensuite le récipient dans le vide.

* * *

"Selon la carte, on devrait y être.  
- Oui, on aurait dû y être mais on n'y est pas !"

Ebisu arracha la carte des mains d'Aoba et lui frappa le crâne avec, pestant contre ce jônin de pacotille qui n'arrivait à rien. Sur la cime d'un arbre voisin, Itachi regardait avec une certaine retenue ses deux coéquipiers pour cette mission. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes aussi bruyantes et il devait avouer qu'il commençait à regretter cette affectation. Il ne connaissait que très peu Ebisu et Yamashiro Aoba, deux jônin de respectivement trente-deux et presque trente-quatre ans. Itachi n'était âgé que de vingt et un printemps, il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise avec ces deux-là. Tous deux portaient des lunettes, on ne voyait qu'à peine leurs yeux. Itachi avait revêtu pour l'occasion le simple uniforme des jônin, laissant loin derrière lui son masque, et il devait admettre qu'il était beaucoup plus confortable que celui des ANBU bien qu'un peu encombrant. La veste sans manches était deux fois plus volumineuse que le simple plastron de protection qu'il avait habituellement.

"Itachi-kun, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Itachi se rapprocha de quelques bonds, faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber. La chute serait mortelle à plus de quarante mètres au-dessus du sol, même pour un shinobi. Les trois ninja quittèrent les cimes pour se poser sur une branche capable de soutenir leur poids et Itachi prit la carte en main, détaillant les alentours comme il le pouvait. La région n'était qu'à deux journées de Konoha mais terriblement différente. Le nord-est du pays ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Pays du Ciel. Le terrain montait en pente régulière vers la frontière, formant parfois quelques vallons encore plus humides que le reste de la région. De hauts sapins avaient pris possession de l'endroit, attirant encore plus les brouillards et le mauvais temps en général. Il allait sans dire que c'était la région la plus humide du Pays du Feu. Itachi avait en horreur cette partie du continent. Il n'aimait pas l'humidité et encore moins le brouillard. Pour parer à toute éventualité, il devait activer ses Sharingan en permanence et ça lui coûtait beaucoup d'énergie. En cas d'attaque, il devrait dépendre de ses coéquipiers pour s'assurer de sa survie, ce qui était tout à fait contraire à sa façon habituelle de faire. Itachi détailla la carte plastifiée qu'il avait sous les yeux, dérangé par la proximité des deux jônin discutant et se chamaillant de chaque côté. Il fronça les sourcils mais cette simple menace silencieuse ne fut pas du tout remarquée.

"La ferme."

Ebisu et Aoba restèrent la bouche grande ouverte une seconde avant d'obéir. Itachi put se concentrer sur le relevé topographique de la région, détaillant avec soin chaque courbe de niveau et chaque détail qui pouvait être crucial pour se repérer dans ce dédale de troncs grisâtres et mouillés. Soupirant un grand coup, Itachi replia la carte et préféra la garder pour être plus sûr que la bataille ne dégénérerait pas. Ebisu et Aoba le suivirent en silence au sol, préférant avancer prudemment à travers les nappes de brouillard plutôt que risquer de glisser à une hauteur mortelle. Ils marchèrent en silence une bonne demi-heure avant qu'Aoba n'y tienne plus.

"Il y a quand même vachement de brouillard pour un mois d'août …"

Itachi se retourna à peine pour le foudroyer du regard mais son attention fut soudainement attirée par la déclaration d'Aoba. Il se tourna vers Ebisu qui haussa les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas météorologue mais il me semble que notre ami le doyen ait raison. Je ne suis jamais venu par ici, je n'ai lu que des rapports sur cette partie du territoire mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un brouillard à couper au couteau en plein mois d'août.  
- Genjutsu ? demanda Aoba en mettant volontairement de côté la réflexion sur son âge."

Itachi renifla de dédain.

"Ah, oui …  
- Le combat a eu lieu dans les environs. Il faut rester prudent, déclara Itachi.  
- Le jinchûriki a dit que ses assaillants étaient partis avant lui du lieu de l'altercation, contra Ebisu. Ils ne doivent plus être là.  
- On n'est jamais trop prudents, ricana Aoba lorsqu'il vit qu'Itachi n'avait nullement l'intention de répondre."

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'Aoba posa le pied sur une roche humide et glissa, s'effondrant au sol avec un gémissement de circonstance. Ebisu se moqua ouvertement de lui tandis qu'Itachi tournait la tête pour cacher son léger sourire. Qui lui avait foutu deux boulets pareils pour une mission si importante ? Ils avaient beau être des jônin des sections spéciales, ils n'en restaient pas moins de dérangeants personnages, bruyants et encombrants. Itachi aurait dû insister pour venir avec des gars de sa section, quitte à se faire décapiter en place publique par la suite pour avoir osé déplaire au Hokage.

"Oh, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !"

Aoba releva ses lunettes crottées d'humus pour regarder un morceau d'étoffe d'un bleu profond et brodé. On imaginait facilement un motif fleuri fait d'un fil d'un bleu plus clair. Itachi s'accroupit pour toucher le tissu.

"Soie importée du Pays de la Cascade, marmonna Itachi. Chaque tisseur a sa propre gamme de motifs là-bas, ce sera facile de remonter à la source.  
- Et en quoi ça nous aide ? demanda Ebisu."

Itachi soupira, fatigué de devoir démontrer son raisonnement.

"Nous savons que trois jinchûriki ont attaqué le fils du Hokage il y a de cela cinq jours. Un morceau d'étoffe est à notre disposition et il sera facile de remonter à la source. De là, on peut avoir le nom du client."

Aoba se releva et s'épousseta un peu pour retirer quelques saletés de son gilet. Il échangea un regard avec Ebisu avant de croiser les bras.

"Pas compris.  
- Je dois avouer que ton raisonnement me dépasse aussi, Itachi-kun …  
- Très bien, marmonna le benjamin de la troupe. En dehors de Gaara de Suna et de Yugido de Kumo, aucun jinchûriki n'a d'existence officielle. Pourtant, ils ont tous un nom, une identité, même d'emprunt. Si l'on obtient les noms de chaque client du négociant qui a vendu cette étoffe, on aura automatiquement une piste. De plus, on saura à quelle date le jinchûriki est passé à Taki ou bien on aura la date de sa commande, la date et le lieu de la livraison.  
- Qui te dit que le marchand aura une liste détaillée de sa clientèle ? demanda Ebisu.  
- Le Pays de la Cascade est connu pour ses soieries, c'est une grande industrie là-bas. Qui dit grande industrie dit beaucoup de méfiance. On note le nom de chaque client pour s'assurer qu'il paye bien ou pour lui faire part de nouveaux produits par la suite. Passons, conclut Itachi. On doit encore trouver le lieu même de l'affrontement et faire le nécessaire."

Itachi garda le morceau de tissu avec lui et partit en avant, laissant Aoba et Ebisu pensifs. Le plus âgé des deux haussa finalement les épaules avant de suivre Uchiha.

"S'il est viré de l'armée, il pourra toujours se reconvertir dans le commerce, ricana Ebisu en suivant le mouvement.  
- Oh oui, Itachi-taichô a tout à fait compris les grands principes de ce monde, continua Aoba d'un ton jovial.  
- La ferme …"

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
#Suna : je sais bien que j'ai modifié l'architecture de Suna dans Outcast et que j'ai beaucoup brodé autour. Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve plutôt dangereux de fermer des bâtiments avec des vitres en plein milieu d'un désert, à plus forte raison en plein milieu d'une formation rocheuse. Suna est un véritable four à micro-ondes … J'ai donc repris les bases de l'architecture arabique pour décrire la ville. Au cas où, l'explication du pourquoi du comment du Cinquième Kazekage viendra plus tard.  
#Le Pays de la Cascade : ne regardant pas l'anime (enfin, les HS), je me fie aux rares informations que je trouve sur le Net à propos des différents pays. Cependant, j'ignore si Taki est effectivement réputée pour ses soies. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis.


	6. 05 Déformation

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction : **Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 05 : _Déformation_

Lorsque Anko arriva ce matin-là à l'administration, ce fut pour la trouver en effervescence. La plupart des jônin qu'elle connaissait courait d'un côté à l'autre en portant différents cartons visiblement bien remplis. Haussant un sourcil, la jeune femme agrippa par le col un môme pas bien haut et rondouillard qui suivait son professeur et le souleva du sol sans aucune difficulté. Le gamin pesta et remua du plus qu'il put mais ce fut bien vain face à Anko.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Anko sans même regarder le genin.  
- Mission secrète, répondit effrontément l'enfant en croisant les bras. C'est pas tes oignons."

Le jônin en charge du gamin arriva bien heureusement juste à temps pour le sauver d'une mort certaine par rencontre un peu trop violente avec le mur. Anko traversa l'agitation sans y prêter attention puisqu'il s'agissait d'une "mission secrète". Elle trouva le bureau des assignations étrangement vide : il n'y avait qu'un chûnin en faction, Umino Iruka, corrigeant les copies de ses élèves et ne prêtant pas attention au reste du monde. Anko resta à la porte, observant à la dérobée le jeune homme. Selon les dernières rumeurs, il était en proie à une déroutante passion pour Kakashi mais Anko en doutait fortement. Kakashi ne s'intéressait pas ouvertement au reste du monde alors de là à le voir gay, il y avait un gouffre. Ce devait encore être une rumeur lancée par Gai pour décrédibiliser son rival éternel ou bien un coup du Quatrième lui-même. Anko s'était toujours demandée pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas encore déserté avec ces deux cinglés sur le dos. Partant en quête d'un peu d'activité, Anko se dirigea cette fois vers la salle de repos réservée aux jônin. Il y aurait toujours moyen d'y trouver quelqu'un à défier même si l'endroit n'était presque pas fréquenté, maniaques du travail oblige. A sa grande surprise, Anko y vit Yakushi Kabuto en grande conversation avec Shizune, les deux en train de discuter de la nouvelle recrue dont s'occupait le jeune homme. Anko s'approcha sans chercher à se dissimuler et donna un coup de pied aux fesses de Kabuto.

"Depuis quand tu dragues les dames respectables, merdeux ?  
- Bonjour, Anko-senpai, répondit Kabuto avec un soupir alors que Shizune ricanait doucement à côté.  
- Sache, mon grand, que Shizune-chan ne s'intéresse pas aux hommes, continua Anko en venant frotter son épaule contre celle de son aînée. Il serait bien embêtant qu'un puceau dans son genre vienne t'indisposer, n'est-ce pas ma belle ?  
- Calme donc tes ardeurs, Anko, fit Shizune toujours en riant, Kabuto-kun est au courant depuis longtemps. Et puis, je sais me défendre toute seule au cas où.  
- Laisse-moi me complaire avec l'image que j'ai de toi, gémit Anko en la prenant dans ses bras. Une belle petite chose fragile à protéger plus que tout au monde et qui … Tiens, tu sais ce qui se passe dans cette maison de fous ?"

Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Shizune, Anko fit un grand sourire à l'intention de Kabuto, sachant pertinemment que son comportement enfantin mettait hors de lui le deuxième disciple de leur maître commun.

"Le Hokage a soudainement décidé de réorganiser les bâtiments.  
- Ce ne sera que la troisième fois en cinq ans, marmonna Anko. Il a le feu au cul notre Tatsu national ou quoi ?  
- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Anko-senpai. Le Hokage n'apprécie pas ce genre de familiarité.  
- Bah, il est pas là, répondit Anko. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de dire qu'il a le plus beau cul de Konoha ou bien qu'il a des pectoraux de rêve et une peau de bébé … Il faut aussi avouer qu'il a une belle gueule, le vieux …  
- Le vieux te remercie."

Les trois jônin se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la porte de la salle de repos, blêmissant en voyant Uzumaki Tatsumaki planté devant eux, les bras croisés et l'air énervé.

"Sur ce, je vais y aller, j'ai du travail, risqua Shizune en s'éclipsant timidement.  
- Et moi j'ai laissé l'eau du bain couler chez moi, il faut que j'aille l'arrêter, murmura Kabuto en suivant le mouvement."

Le Hokage les laissa filer d'un œil désintéressé et finit par sourire à Anko en s'avançant dans la salle.

"Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est apprécié, surtout à mon grand âge, mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire mes éloges en d'aussi bons termes, ça m'arrangerait.  
- Je peux continuer si j'utilise un vocabulaire moins courant ? tenta Anko.  
- Allons, un peu de sérieux, répondit Tatsumaki en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. J'ai trouvé une occupation pour tout le monde alors on a le champ libre pour la journée.  
- Quelle proposition indécente, se moqua Anko en s'appuyant contre une table.  
- Ce genre d'activité ne me dérangerait pas mais j'ai prévu autre chose. Toi et moi allons dans le terrain d'entraînement cinquante-et-un jusqu'à demain matin.  
- Un test ? s'étonna Anko. Si je peux me permettre, mes résultats sont tous excellents et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une mise à l'épreuve en ce qui me concerne.  
- Ça, je m'en fous, avertit le Hokage. C'est un ordre et tu dois t'y plier. D'ici à demain matin, tu dois me prouver ce que tu vaux. Tu as droit à tout ton attirail si ça te chante et bats-toi sérieusement parce que je ne vais pas me retenir non plus."

Anko fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle faisait partie de l'élite des jônin mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse faire l'objet de tant d'attention. Peut-être que le Hokage préparait sa succession et qu'elle était l'une des candidates à la candidature ? Anko réfuta cette possibilité. Il y avait plus fort qu'elle dans ce pays et la liste commençait par Hatake Kakashi, bien entendu. Même si le Hokage ne pouvait souffrir son disciple plus de cinq minutes, il était normal qu'il pense à lui en premier pour la succession. Anko se renfrogna et accepta, laissant partir le Hokage en premier. Elle avait une heure pour se préparer et rallier le terrain d'entraînement, c'était peu. Le cinquante-et-un se trouvait au nord de Konoha, à plus de dix kilomètres du village. Il était tellement peu fréquenté qu'on le considérait comme le parc privé du Hokage et de son élève qui s'y entraînaient chaque matin. Anko avait entendu dire que Kakashi était parti quatre jours plus tôt avec ses disciples pour Suna, cela signifiait que le Hokage n'avait pas combattu depuis autant de temps. Elle ne sut pas sur l'instant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre réservée à son équipe avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'essayer de cacher à ses parents qu'elle avait découché, ce qui n'était pas spécialement faux si l'on considérait que Kakashi pouvait être bien plus envahissant que la mère de Sakura.

"On a commencé le petit-déjeuner sans toi, Sakura …"

La jeune fille frémit à peine en entendant la voix de son professeur susurrer à son oreille une douce complainte pleine de tension et d'aigreur. Kakashi referma la porte d'un coup de pied et poussa son élève à travers le vestibule pour la poser sur une chaise dans la salle principale de leur appartement. Sasuke et Naruto, assis l'un en face de l'autre, mangeaient déjà avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Kakashi prit place à droite de Naruto, en face de Sakura, et reprit son petit-déjeuner là où il l'avait laissé. Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise devant le silence de Kakashi, les regards insistants de Sasuke et l'absence totale de commentaires venant de Naruto. Elle se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise.

"Mange, ordonna Kakashi."

Sakura se précipita sur les différents plats à sa disposition et garnit son assiette. La petite table était surchargée de plats de Suna, allant du simple plateau de fruits à un assortiment de viandes séchées. Trois pichets de jus de fruits ainsi qu'un de lait étaient aussi présents. Sakura avala rapidement une sorte de gruau de sorgho au goût de datte avant d'oser jeter un coup d'œil vers l'assiette de Naruto. A ce qu'elle put en voir, son nouveau coéquipier avait un régime très porté sur la viande et ça ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Kakashi remonta son masque de tissu et posa calmement ses mains sur la table.

"Ecoutez-moi bien."

Sakura et Sasuke levèrent les yeux de leur assiette tandis que Naruto continuait à manger.

"Nous sommes ici en tant que représentants de Konoha, poursuivit Kakashi, et il est hors de question que nous ridiculisions notre village. Alors à partir de maintenant, aucune faute ne sera tolérée. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Les deux nouveaux promus hochèrent la tête sèchement. Kakashi tourna à peine la sienne vers Naruto.

"Mes avertissements vont aussi dans ton sens, Naruto.  
- Je sais, capitaine, répondit d'un ton sec le jinchûriki.  
- Peux-tu me dire où tu étais cette nuit, à ce propos ?  
- J'ai obéi aux ordres du Kazekage. Ils sont supérieurs aux tiens, à ce qu'il me semble.  
- Le Hokage a bien précisé que tu devais suivre mes ordres et pas ceux d'un autre, rectifia Kakashi. J'attends de toi plus que de quiconque, ne me déçois pas."

Naruto fronça clairement les sourcils en se tournant vers Kakashi. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent dans une atmosphère tendue et Kakashi sut qu'il avait commis une erreur de bonne taille. Il avait employé par mégarde la même phrase que son professeur, celle que le Hokage sortait toujours à Naruto ou bien à son disciple. Kakashi se demanda un instant comment allait réagir Naruto. Il n'avait jamais été son capitaine, tous les rapports qu'ils avaient entretenus jusque-là allaient toujours dans le sens du gosse. Kakashi représentait un peu le grand frère protégeant son cadet de l'adversité et des ambitions un peu trop grandes de son père. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun rapport de force entre les deux disciples. Ce nouveau statut ne plaisait pas à Kakashi. Il n'était finalement pas fait pour être le capitaine de Naruto. Peut-être avait-il la force nécessaire pour pouvoir veiller sur lui mais les seize années qu'ils avaient partagées sapaient totalement son semblant d'autorité. L'adolescent tourna finalement la tête et sortit de table, s'éclipsant dans la chambre adjacente, sous le regard toujours tendu de Kakashi. Celui-ci se jura une nouvelle fois qu'il n'aurait jamais de descendance pour s'éviter tout problème. Kakashi soupira, reportant son attention sur Sasuke et plus particulièrement sur Sakura.

"Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?  
- Temari-san m'a demandé de venir la voir alors, je …, murmura Sakura.  
- Nous ne sommes pas en territoire ennemi mais ce n'est pas pour autant une raison de jouer les naïves, coupa Kakashi d'un ton sec. Vous êtes jônin à l'épreuve pour l'année, une commission d'enquête jugera si vous êtes ou non admissibles en se basant sur nos rapports de mission. Tatsu-sensei me connaît parfaitement et croyez-moi que d'ici à la fin de l'année il aura épluché tout ce qui vous concerne, il vous connaîtra mieux que vous-mêmes. Il détectera le moindre détail, le moindre mensonge. Alors mettez-vous bien en tête que vous n'avez plus le droit à l'erreur. Vous en avez déjà suffisamment cumulé pour l'année en trois jours ! Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir choisis comme mes disciples, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. J'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous êtes capables de bien mieux. Ressaisissez-vous, il n'y aura plus d'avertissement."

Sasuke et Sakura hochèrent à nouveau la tête, assez mal à l'aise. Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Naruto sortit de la chambre commune, visiblement plus armé que lorsqu'il y était entré. Il se planta au bout de la table, les mains dans les poches et l'air trop neutre pour l'être vraiment.

"Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, capitaine, la seconde équipe est arrivée cette nuit à cause d'un retard inopiné. Mais vous ne devez pas le savoir parce que vous vous fiez trop aux nouvelles conventionnelles, rajouta Naruto en haussant les épaules.  
- Espionner alors qu'on n'en a pas reçu l'ordre peut compromettre notre mission, rappela Kakashi en se levant.  
- Oui, bien sûr, sauf si les types qui nous surveillent ne s'en rendent pas compte.  
- Naruto, gronda Kakashi, tu …  
- Je suis meilleur ninja que ces soi-disant jônin de Suna, coupa le jinchûriki. Je me permettrai de rajouter, capitaine, que ma sécurité est prioritaire, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importent les moyens employés.  
- Fais preuve d'un peu de modestie, ça ne te fera pas de mal."

Naruto renifla, étrécissant légèrement les yeux. Kakashi savait qu'il avait pris une mauvaise pente dès le départ. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, vaguement énervé par la situation.

"Très bien, changement de plan les enfants, finit-il par soupirer. Naruto a un niveau plus élevé que le mien, il est donc normal qu'il soit capitaine d'équipe à ma place.  
- Kakashi-sensei ! s'offusqua Sakura.  
- Kakashi, t'es sérieux ? grimaça Sasuke.  
- Tu vas à l'encontre des ordres du Hokage ? s'étonna Naruto.  
- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, ricana Kakashi. Je te cède la place à une condition, Naruto.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Pense d'abord à l'équipe, sourit Kakashi. Dans les sections spéciales, l'objectif est de réussir la mission, pas de ramener son équipe entière. Dans les sections plus régulières, ça fait tache d'avoir un membre manquant quand on revient, ce n'est pas vraiment apprécié. Qui plus est, Sakura et Sasuke sont importants pour moi, tu comprends ?"

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil aux deux adolescents toujours assis, jugeant rapidement la situation. S'il devenait capitaine à la place de Kakashi, il aurait un champ d'action plus libre mais il serait aussi retenu par ces deux-là. Naruto n'appréciait pas trop l'idée d'avoir des novices accrochés aux basques. Il avait pu évaluer leurs compétences et ce n'était pas brillant. Sakura était forte d'un point de vue strictement technique mais faible psychologiquement. Naruto savait qu'elle pouvait parfaitement laisser tomber inconsciemment, ce qui se ressentirait sur ses aptitudes. Elle était pourtant kunoichi. Ce statut impliquait qu'elle eût un moral bien meilleur que celui de n'importe quel homme. Etre une femme dans un univers aussi violent n'était pas simple, il fallait s'armer d'une façon bien différente. Quant à Sasuke, il était impressionné par Naruto, c'était certain. Il cumulait en plus un esprit de compétition mal venu en mission. Naruto pensait honnêtement que Sasuke avait beaucoup de potentiel en tant que ninja mais il fallait qu'il apprenne à mettre de côté ses émotions. Les benjamins étaient toujours plus faibles que les aînés, se rappela Naruto. Sasuke avait un grand frère, Itachi, ce qui impliquait bon nombre de troubles inconscients. La peur du rejet, l'envie de dépasser l'aîné, le désir de prouver qu'il existait, le fort lien familial, toutes ces choses étaient à prendre en considération. Naruto s'en passait volontiers. Sur Kakashi, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. C'était un excellent shinobi qu'il connaissait bien. Cela compliquait leurs relations de travail mais c'était aussi un avantage : Naruto pouvait parfaitement suivre la logique de Kakashi et donc prédire ce qu'il allait faire. Le plus gros point faible de Kakashi résidait en vérité en ses disciples. Le lien entre eux était bien trop fort pour que le travail d'équipe soit satisfaisant. Naruto finit par baisser la tête.

"Très bien. Mais que les choses soient claires dès le départ, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke et Sakura, toute forme d'impolitesse, que ce soit envers Kakashi ou bien moi, sera très mal perçue. En devenant capitaine, ce sont mes rapports de mission qui comptent le plus pour votre mise à l'épreuve, alors tenez-vous à carreaux. Et, Sasuke, on ne tutoie pas son professeur.  
- A vos ordres, marmonna Uchiha.  
- Il est plus que temps de bouger, dépêchons."

Sakura déposa ses couverts et se rua dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires au même titre que Sasuke. Ils suivirent par la suite Kakashi et Naruto à travers les couloirs du bâtiment réservé au logement des shinobi étrangers. Ils croisèrent une équipe venant d'Iwa, au Pays de la Terre, mais Naruto les ignora royalement. Il nota cependant que Suna privilégiait une délégation d'un pays a priori ennemi à celle d'un allié. Le vent tourne, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le chef de l'équipe de jônin d'Iwa le dévisagea, gardant bien en mémoire le visage du gamin. Naruto lui sourit un bref instant. Il devrait s'occuper de ça avant que la délégation ne parte. L'équipe arriva devant l'appartement numéro quinze et le capitaine frappa à la porte. Un simple "entrez" leur répondit, aucun signe distinctif ne fut demandé. Ça commençait mal, pensa Kakashi en voyant Naruto froncer les sourcils. Naruto entra, suivi de près par Kakashi qui interviendrait en cas de problème. La suite fut plus confuse. Un nuage de fumée épaisse envahit la pièce et Kakashi se retrouva plaqué au sol sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi. Il entendit des bruits de lutte et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la fumée disparut, aspirée par la fenêtre. Kakashi vit alors très nettement Gai au-dessus de lui, le serrant dans ses bras et, un peu plus loin, Lee et Tenten à terre ainsi que la table, les chaises et un fauteuil. La pièce était sens dessus dessous. Naruto se tenait près de la fenêtre, refermant d'un geste sec le volet de bois ouvragé.

"Gai, murmura Kakashi, t'es dans la merde.  
- Ah ?  
- Je ne suis plus capitaine.  
- Ah, effectivement …"

Maito Gai se releva, tirant Kakashi par la même occasion. Sasuke et Sakura n'avaient même pas pu rentrer dans la pièce, la porte s'était refermée sur eux. Ils osèrent à peine l'entrouvrir, jetant un œil dans la pièce dévastée. Cet appartement était identique au leur : une grande pièce principale faisant office de salle à manger et de salon avec quelques canapés pas vraiment confortables, à la mode de Suna, ainsi qu'un passage taillé dans le mur pour arriver à la chambre commune. Le tout était frais et plongé dans la pénombre que créaient les panneaux de bois sculptés. Un jeune homme à peine habillé d'un pantalon blanc arriva par la chambre, regardant le carnage de ses yeux blancs, ses longs cheveux trempant son dos. Neji se dit soudainement qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester sous la douche.

"Eh bien …, hésita Gai, merci d'être venu aussi vite, Naruto-dono."

Il s'inclina avec respect, s'aventurant à penser que cette simple marque de respect suffirait à calmer le jinchûriki. Gai savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire devant l'un de ces ninja. Les jinchûriki aimaient qu'on les reconnaisse en tant que tel mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop flatter leur ego. Naruto fit claquer sa langue et Gai se redressa, ordonnant par la même occasion à ses élèves de ranger la chambre. Les trois adolescents comprirent vite qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder et se mirent au travail. Sasuke et Sakura se joignirent à eux, restant tout de même très discrets. En un rien de temps, le salon fut en ordre et Neji habillé plus règlementairement. Les deux équipes s'installèrent sur les sofas autour d'une petite table basse. Tenten et Sakura préparèrent du thé dans la foulée, préférant se taire. Naruto s'adossa à la fenêtre, fixant avec intérêt les sept personnes assises. Il attendit que les deux demoiselles finissent de servir le thé pour parler.

"Ça me surprend de vous voir ici, Gai-san."

Sasuke et Sakura furent tout autant surpris d'entendre Naruto s'adresser poliment à quelqu'un.

"Nous étions en mission au Pays du Thé, répondit Gai en s'inclinant légèrement. Mon équipe était la plus proche, voilà pourquoi nous avons été envoyés ici. Cependant, le navire qui nous a transportés du Pays du Thé aux côtes du Pays du Vent a eu un problème de cordages et nous n'avons pu récupérer plus de douze heures sur notre retard. Je m'en excuse. Si vous me le permettez, poursuivit-il, je vais vous présenter mes élèves. Ils n'ont pas eu l'honneur de vous côtoyer jusqu'à présent."

Gai tendit sa main vers Neji qui parut soudainement dépassé par les évènements. Il s'inclina avec respect et Naruto remarqua qu'il avait l'habitude de ce mouvement. Il devait le répéter autant de fois que ses kata. Naruto le fixa de cette manière que Sakura avait su décrypter : la situation ne lui plaisait pas.

"Hyûga Neji, dix-sept ans, jônin depuis deux années. Neji est mon second lors des missions, il m'est d'une aide précieuse grâce à son …  
- Byakugan, coupa Naruto. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne se voyait pas."

Neji resta impassible, tant que Gai s'empressa de lui baisser la tête en l'accompagnant d'un rire nerveux. Naruto rapporta son attention sur l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha.

"Ensuite ?  
- Rock Lee, s'empressa de répondre l'intéressé en se levant rapidement. J'aurai dix-sept ans le vingt-sept novembre prochain, monsieur, et je suis actuellement chûnin mais je compte bien progresser encore !!"

Pour conclure sa tirade, Lee s'inclina bien trop bas. Naruto le fixa à peine avant de se tourner vers Tenten. La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle tira Lee pour qu'il s'asseye avant de se lever elle-même et s'incliner respectueusement comme le protocole l'indiquait.

"Nigori Tenten, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis la plus âgée du groupe. J'ai le grade de chûnin et je poursuis mon entraînement auprès de Gai-sensei.  
- Cela fait cinq ans que je m'occupe d'eux, continua Gai alors que Tenten reprenait place, et je ne suis pas déçu des avancées phénoménales qu'ils ont faites. En particulier Lee.  
- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, persifla Naruto en tournant la tête. Plus important, que comptez-vous faire ?  
- Je n'ai pas été mis au courant de la situation actuelle à Suna, tempéra Maito. Nous sommes arrivés très tôt ce matin et le Kazekage n'a pas accepté de nous recevoir.  
- Ça, ajouté aux ninja d'Iwa que nous avons croisés tout à l'heure, intervint Kakashi, ce n'est pas bon signe.  
- Des ninja d'Iwa ? s'inquiéta Gai.  
- Je m'en occuperai plus tard, répondit évasivement Naruto. Pour la situation, c'est simple : Gaara et Kankuro doivent revenir demain pour l'anniversaire de Temari. Jusque-là, je dois me la jouer profil bas parce que le Kazekage a peur d'une attaque sur Suna.  
- J'ajouterai que nous sommes tolérés et non pas accueillis, conclut Kakashi."

Gai baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait : quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. Il se reprit : non, Suna pouvait simplement prendre contact avec Iwa afin de faciliter par la suite une alliance avec Konoha. Cependant, il fallait être naïf pour y croire ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

"Pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça, reprit Naruto en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes tendus, ça n'apportera rien de bon. Pour que je puisse me faire une idée de votre niveau, nous partons immédiatement pour le sud de Suna. Il y a un massif rocheux où nous serons tranquilles et on n'attirera pas l'attention non plus. Entraînement.  
- Nous sept contre vous ? demanda Gai en relevant la tête.  
- Je vais demander à Temari de participer aussi. Elle sera avec moi.  
- Tu fais plus confiance à un ninja de Suna qu'à tes camarades de Konoha ? soupira Kakashi."

Naruto ne répondit pas, partant d'un pas souple jusqu'à la porte en laissant derrière lui ses compatriotes. Ce fut au tour de Kakashi de baisser la tête. Tatsumaki n'avait pas transmis que des qualités à son fils et c'était toujours désagréable pour Kakashi de se le rappeler. Tatsumaki et Naruto partageaient un point commun flagrant en dehors de leur blondeur : une trop grande confiance en soi. Le Hokage savait à présent doser ses efforts bien qu'il ait été un adolescent des plus turbulents aux dires de son professeur et de son prédécesseur mais Naruto avait une trop grande marge de progression pour se soucier d'une quelconque barrière. Son corps se régénérait à une vitesse à peine croyable, c'était son plus gros point faible. Naruto ne connaissait aucune limite et se fichait éperdument des blessures. Il évitait le pire à chaque fois mais ne rechignait pas devant une épaule transpercée, comme il l'avait prouvé deux jours plus tôt. Kakashi ne savait pas où cela pouvait emmener Naruto mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il se calmerait un peu en prenant de l'âge. C'était vraiment important.

"Kakashi, j'ai à te parler sérieusement, déclara Gai en se frottant les mains. Ça concerne aussi nos élèves puisqu'ils sont avec nous sur cette mission.  
- Tenten et Lee aussi ? demanda Kakashi en se vautrant dans le sofa. Ils sont chûnin, après tout, et je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas censé divulguer ce genre d'information.  
- Ils risquent gros alors autant qu'ils soient au courant."

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Il n'interviendrait que si Gai en disait trop.

"Les enfants, reprit Gai en s'adressant aux cinq adolescents, il faut que vous vous rendiez bien compte d'une chose.  
- Ce type n'est pas normal, coupa Neji.  
- Bingo, renchérit Sasuke avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Sakura.  
- Le capitaine Naruto, continua Sakura en insistant bien sur le capitaine, est un shinobi très puissant, à tel point que Kakashi-sensei lui a cédé sa place.  
- En quoi est-il si fort ? demanda Tenten. Il a surtout l'air très sévère …  
- Il n'a pas arrêté de nous provoquer, poursuivit Neji sans répondre à la question de sa coéquipière.  
- Il a l'air … volontairement distant, en fait, bredouilla Lee. C'est comme s'il s'interdisait toute sorte de lien avec qui que ce soit …  
- Naruto est méfiant, confirma Kakashi, mais je l'ai trouvé assez ouvert cette fois-ci.  
- Vous semblez le connaître depuis longtemps, Kakashi-sensei, reprit Tenten.  
- Assez, oui.  
- Reprenons depuis le début, intervint Gai. Vous savez que le Quatrième Hokage a combattu il y a de cela bientôt seize ans le démon renard Kyûbi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Neji, Tenten et Lee hochèrent la tête. Gai jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et Sakura sans que ceux-ci ne tiquent.

"Je leur ai déjà raconté, s'empressa d'expliquer Kakashi. Ils sont au courant depuis une année, environ.  
- Et après c'est toi qui viens me dire qu'on n'a pas le droit de divulguer ce genre d'information … ?  
- Gai-sensei, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, coupa Neji.  
- Ah, oui … Eh bien, pour faire simple et court, le Hokage a enfermé l'âme du démon dans un enfant. Cet enfant, c'est Naruto. Cela fait de lui un jinchûriki, un « sacrifice humain ».  
- Et ce jinchûriki en question n'est autre que le fils de Tatsu-sensei, rajouta Kakashi.  
- C'est un pari hasardeux, souffla Neji.  
- Il faut savoir prendre des risques, rectifia sèchement Kakashi en fixant Neji. Tatsu-sensei ne prend pas toujours la meilleure solution possible, il jongle même assez avec les gaffes, mais il fait en sorte que tout se déroule selon ce qu'il a prévu.  
- Kakashi, gronda Gai, ne réagis pas aussi vite. Les capacités du Hokage ne sont plus à démontrer, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Les enfants, recentra le gars fort, il faut que vous sachiez qu'un jinchûriki est une arme très précieuse, difficile à maîtriser. Lorsqu'une grande puissance possède l'un de ces jinchûriki, elle fait tout pour le garder, quitte à déclencher des guerres.  
- Cependant, poursuivit Kakashi, du fait de leur statut assez ambigu, les jinchûriki sont mal connus et très souvent détestés parmi les ninja. Pour éviter le pire, Tatsu-sensei et le vieux Sarutobi ont pris la décision de cacher Naruto tant que sa formation n'est pas terminée. Il n'y a qu'une petite vingtaine de personnes qui le connaît, à Konoha, et à peu près autant en dehors des frontières du Pays du Feu.  
- Comme tout shinobi d'élite, une prime est sur sa tête, expliqua à son tour Gai. Nous avons un système de Bingo Book et on sait que les déserteurs en ont aussi un. Kakashi et moi y sommes, comme tout jônin qui se démarque suffisamment. Malgré le tabou qui règne autour de Naruto, les chasseurs de tête savent qui il est, plus ou moins, et n'attendent que l'occasion propice pour recevoir la prime.  
- Mais Naruto est très fort, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Sakura. Il a …  
- Un point faible, comme tout le monde, rappela Kakashi.  
- Un point faible, répéta Neji."

Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête. Il connaissait ce point faible, tout comme Gai, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose à révéler à des gamins, même s'ils faisaient partie de l'équipe s'assurant du bon vouloir du jinchûriki. Au pire, ils le découvriraient pendant le combat qui les attendait mais Kakashi en doutait fortement. Si on ne le lui avait pas dit, il n'aurait jamais trouvé. C'était bien mieux comme ça. Un jinchûriki était par définition imbattable. Il valait mieux que tout le monde y croie dur comme fer.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, notre mission est de protéger et de gérer le jinchûriki jusqu'à notre possible retour à Konoha, ajouta Kakashi. Même s'il est capitaine de mon équipe, il aura besoin de l'accord de Gai pour entreprendre quelque chose. Naruto suit les règles, plus ou moins, et c'est une chance. Vous n'aurez aucun souci avec lui si vous le respectez comme il se doit. Vous aurez juste droit à quelques tests comme cet entraînement. Osez lui montrer ce que vous valez, même si vous suivez ses ordres.  
- Tout donner, en quelque sorte, ajouta Neji."

Kakashi hocha la tête. Neji n'avait pas eu son diplôme dans une pochette surprise, contrairement à ce que les mauvaises langues distillaient sur lui. Neveu de Hiashi, il avait été placé dans la branche inférieure du clan Hyûga à l'âge de quatre ans. Neji n'avait pas eu une vie facile et restait quelqu'un de très froid et distant. Cependant, son talent avait été exposé au grand jour lorsque Gai l'avait pris sous son aile. Il n'était plus alors un enfant de la bunke mais un ninja de Konoha. L'examen de classe moyenne dans lequel il s'était confronté à Sasuke avait été de toute beauté. Kakashi se rappelait encore le combat qu'ils s'étaient livrés. Toute l'arène avait retenu son souffle, s'intéressant soudainement à ce Hyûga alors que le deuxième fils d'Uchiha Fugaku passait au second plan. Sasuke avait perdu ce jour-là. Son combat précédent contre Gaara du Désert l'avait trop affaibli et il n'avait pas pu tenir longtemps. Kakashi s'était toujours dit qu'il serait intéressant de voir Neji et Sasuke combattre à nouveau. Ils avaient tous deux acquis plus de force et de maîtrise, le combat promettait d'être magnifique. Kakashi se leva juste au moment où Naruto revenait avec Temari le suivant. Les autres prirent exemple sur le ninja copieur alors que celui-ci posait tranquillement sa main sur la tête de son protégé.

"Encore une quinzaine de centimètres et tu me rattrapes.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Je veux que Sasuke soit avec toi et Temari pour l'entraînement."

Sasuke sentit très nettement le regard de Naruto se poser sur lui. Ce n'était pas agréable. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Temari qui haussa les épaules. Naruto reporta son attention sur son coéquipier.

"Ne nous gêne pas."

* * *

Itachi admira un instant le panorama qui s'offrait devant eux : une immense cascade tonitruante s'écrasait dans un large bassin naturel humide et glissant, le tout planté au milieu d'un massif rocheux surélevé. Le village caché de Taki se trouvait dans le Pays de la Cascade et n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une grande force militaire. Son seul point fort résidait dans sa géographie : de grandes structures rocheuses nommées karst. On pouvait difficilement escalader ces pics rocheux du fait de leur friabilité mais les plateaux au sommet étaient suffisamment résistants pour que des villages puissent y être construits. Il n'y avait souvent qu'un chemin d'accès pour aller dans chaque village et celui-ci passait immanquablement par l'intérieur du karst. Il était facile de protéger une place forte naturelle comme celle-ci. Le village de Taki manquait juste de discrétion : l'immense cascade se jetant du haut du karst n'avait rien de bien secret. C'était même la seule cascade de la région. Itachi comprenait facilement pourquoi ce village n'avait jamais obtenu la moindre attention d'aucune des grandes puissances du continent bien qu'il ait quelques moyens. Aoba et Ebisu en arrivaient à la même conclusion après quelques minutes de divagation.

"Comment fait-on pour entrer à Taki ? demanda Ebisu.  
- Et comment être sûrs que notre revendeur se trouve bien ici ? insista Aoba."

Itachi soupira. Il en avait assez de ces deux-là. Il voulait rentrer à Konoha, faire son rapport et aller se coucher. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à effacer les traces du combat du jinchûriki et ça n'avait pas été simple. Reboucher un cratère n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement reposant. Ils avaient trouvé par la même occasion la source du brouillard intempestif : une source d'eau bouillonnait au centre du cratère et produisait plus de vapeur que de raison. Même cinq jours après l'affrontement, le sol était encore chaud et craquant. Une odeur désagréable planait sur l'endroit, comme si on avait fait brûler quelque chose de vivant – un corps humain en l'occurrence. Itachi s'était demandé sur l'instant s'il était vraiment de taille contre le jinchûriki. Rien ne lui avait paru plus violent que ce simple cratère et, pourtant, il en avait vu plus qu'il ne le fallait à son jeune âge.

"Itachi-kun ?  
- Ah … Oui, eh bien … Taki est la capitale et le seul village du pays qui fait vraiment du commerce avec l'extérieur. Il y a des regroupements de commerçants du pays qui tiennent ensemble des magasins, ou plutôt des dépôts de marchandises. Il sera facile d'obtenir nos informations avec ça."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit une enveloppe scellée portant l'écriture du Quatrième Hokage. Ebisu haussa un sourcil.

"On va aussi faire du marchandage alors.  
- Hokage-sama propose gentiment l'accueil ainsi que la formation de cinq enfants du pays de la Cascade contre les informations que nous désirons, expliqua Itachi en rangeant l'enveloppe dans une poche étanche.  
- Le chef du village fera pression sur les marchands, compléta Aoba.  
- Les mômes peuvent disparaître pendant une mission, reprit Itachi en haussant les épaules. Les pertes de genin ont toujours été importantes.  
- Et Konoha garde ainsi ses petits secrets, conclut Ebisu."

Uzumaki Tatsumaki serait facilement qualifié de pourri par ses confrères de très haut niveau s'ils n'utilisaient pas le même genre de ruses, les trois jônin en avaient parfaitement conscience. Il ne fallait pas se soucier de l'individu pour être Hokage mais simplement garder son objectif en tête. Un ninja se fichait du groupe tant que sa mission était réussie. Cela n'empêchait pas à des amitiés et des amours plutôt sérieux de voir le jour, ça ne rendait que les liens unissant les uns et les autres plus uniques. Un bon ninja devait pouvoir tuer sans remords parents, enfants, disciples ou n'importe qui d'autre sur simple ordre du Hokage, Itachi le savait bien. Seulement, il ne connaissait pas grand-monde de cette trempe-là.

"Ça ne règle pas la question du jour, rappela Ebisu. Comment entre-t-on ?  
- Grâce à notre ami Yamashiro Aoba, répondit Itachi sans même se tourner vers l'intéressé.  
- Hé … ? gémit le concerné en sentant les deux regards se poser sur lui.  
- Par la voie des airs, appuya Itachi.  
- Ah …"

* * *

Shikamaru regardait avec envie des enfants jouer à cache-cache dans la cour de l'administration, attendant très certainement leurs parents alors occupés à ranger l'incroyable bordel que le Hokage avait mis en une nuit seulement. Il tourna douloureusement la tête vers l'intérieur de la salle où il se trouvait en compagnie des cinq autres de corvée. Six tables avaient été placées en forme de U dans la pièce, une pour chacun d'entre eux. Un seul dossier, épais de trois pages, siégeait face à Shikamaru. C'était tout ce que les sections spéciales avaient pu trouver à propos du cadavre et des alentours : trois pages, écrites seulement sur le recto, au texte très aéré. Shikamaru se demanda si la désertion serait plus pénible que cette maudite mission.

Chôji grignotait à côté. Ino regardait le ciel, les yeux rêveurs. Shino restait impassible. Kiba somnolait. Hinata jetait des coups d'œil inquiets de temps à autres. Shikamaru admirait son calme intérieur tout autant que son désappointement. Il relut pour la quatrième fois les informations qu'on pouvait synthétiser ainsi : pas de trace de l'assassin, aucune précision sur lui non plus. De là, on pouvait considérer que c'était un homme suffisamment fort pour s'introduire à Konoha et en partir sans se faire voir. Shikamaru n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'il y ait un traître au sein même du village. Après tout, il y avait pas mal de monde qui ne supportait pas les Uchiha, à commencer par eux-mêmes. Les dissensions entre cousins étaient connues de tous. Les Hyûga avaient trouvé un moyen simple pour briguer ce genre de lutte intestine mais les Uchiha, et surtout Fugaku, refusaient de diviser. Shikamaru aurait aimé avoir Sasuke sous la main pour en savoir un peu plus. Toutes les informations qu'il avait à sa disposition venaient de Hinata et de son propre père, Shikaku. Entendre la version d'un Uchiha aurait été plus judicieux.

Que fallait-il faire ? Shikamaru n'arrêtait pas de penser à toutes les possibilités. Aller parler à Fugaku serait suicidaire et provoquerait un retrait du clan qui se refermerait automatiquement. Trouver Sasuke prendrait au moins trois jours mais il n'était pas dit que ce type serait encore à Suna au moment où eux y arriveraient, et puis Shikamaru voyait mal six héritiers partir sans problème faire une petite promenade. Il leur fallait une autorisation écrite de la main du Hokage qui ne se trouvait pas à Konoha aujourd'hui. Le départ serait remis au lendemain dans le meilleur des cas mais là encore il fallait compter sur l'inertie de leur système archaïque : l'autorisation du Kazekage était également nécessaire s'ils voulaient entrer dans le pays sans risquer de se faire abattre à vue. Shikamaru savait que le Hokage les enverrait sans autorisation, prévenant juste son confrère par un message urgent – le deuxième en moins d'une semaine, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Il se permettait un peu trop de choses au goût du chûnin mais ce n'était pas là son affaire.

D'un autre côté, Shikamaru n'avait pas du tout envie de partir à la recherche de Sasuke. Il était, après tout, avec son instructeur, sa coéquipière et un autre shinobi a priori assez fort pour faire partie des sections spéciales – encore un renseignement soutiré à Hinata. Ses yeux étaient sous bonne garde. Quant au grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi ou quelque chose comme ça, ce n'était même pas la peine d'aller l'informer : sa force faisait frémir d'envie n'importe quel Uchiha, voire n'importe quel shinobi de Konoha ; Shikamaru savait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul en cas de besoin. De plus, il doutait fortement que l'héritier accepte une quelconque aide extérieure venant d'un simple chûnin. Shikamaru se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de l'assistance.

"Nous avons deux options qui se présentent à nous. Soit on reste à Konoha et on étudie minutieusement le peu d'éléments qu'on a pour ensuite se présenter devant le Hokage et s'en prendre plein la tronche parce qu'on aura fait chou blanc, soit on quitte le village pour mener l'enquête.  
- La deuxième est la meilleure, y'a pas à réfléchir, s'empressa de répondre Kiba.  
- Crétin, coupa Ino. Tu crois vraiment que des chûnin dans notre genre auront carte blanche en dehors du village ?  
- Ino a raison, renchérit Chôji. Nous n'avons jamais été très brillants, nous n'attirons pas l'attention. C'est très bien pour un ninja mais, si l'on quitte le village, ce sera un inconvénient.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi « quitter le village » est si problématique, intervint Shino.  
- Par quitter le village, je pensais à nous faire passer pour des déserteurs."

Shino, Kiba et Hinata fixèrent Shikamaru comme s'il eût été une bizarrerie de la Nature. Le chef de l'équipe d'investigation se gratta le crâne en marmonnant des propos peu flatteurs avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise.

"Je ne crois pas que notre bonhomme soit du village pour une simple et bonne raison : il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Uchiha Gôrô était jônin, un homme fort faisant partie de la police. Quelqu'un en a déjà entendu parler ?  
- Il … Il a souvent été remarqué pour ses capacités, murmura Hinata.  
- 'paraît qu'il était très bon en espionnage, poursuivit Kiba.  
- C'est exact, reprit Shikamaru. Uchiha Gôrô était l'un des cinq meilleurs membres de son clan. Connu pour ses capacités de déduction, sa maîtrise inégalée de la dissimulation et son sens inné du devoir, c'était un homme exemplaire. N'importe quel bourrin sait ça et ne se frotterait pas à lui. Notre bonhomme ne savait visiblement pas qui il était. A mon avis, il l'a attaqué parce qu'il est tombé dessus par hasard. Il lui fallait le Sharingan, peu importe sa provenance.  
- Et s'il l'avait attaqué en toute connaissance de cause ? demanda Shino.  
- C'est une possibilité mais les chances sont faibles. A ce que je sais, le Sharingan ne varie pas d'un individu à l'autre. Celui du chef n'est pas plus puissant que celui du premier genin venu. Il aurait été plus simple de s'en prendre à un môme.  
- Alors notre cible se balade dans Konoha après s'être infiltrée, trouve un Uchiha et se dit « chouette, j'ai pas à aller jusque dans leur quartier », le tue, lui prend ses yeux et se barre, résuma Kiba en se grattant la tête, assez incrédule.  
- En moins d'un quart d'heure, compléta Shikamaru. C'est ce que dit le rapport : combat bref et violent. Le Uchiha est mort suite à une hémorragie ventrale due à l'éclatement de la rate et du foie. Il a ensuite été poignardé au niveau du cœur et sa carotide a été tranchée. Les yeux ont été retirés après ça.  
- C'est de l'acharnement, gémit Ino.  
- Notre assassin ne doit pas être bien dans sa tête pour commettre pareil massacre, tenta Shino. Un ninja tue en un coup, rapidement et si possible sans effusion de sang.  
- La discrétion n'est pas son fort, confirma Shikamaru, ce qui renforce mon idée : il est, ou il se croit, tellement fort qu'il ne prend pas la peine de respecter les bases ninja. Sa force lui permet de créer ses propres règles du jeu."

Chôji lorgna en direction de Shikamaru et remarqua immédiatement le léger pincement des lèvres de son ami. La situation ne lui plaisait pas mais à qui aurait-elle plu ? Chôji savait que Shikamaru avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui n'était pas bien réglé parce qu'il fallait réfléchir un peu plus que d'habitude. Si le génie de leur promotion trouvait cette mission délicate, c'était alors le cas, Chôji le savait bien. Shikamaru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, l'air tendu. Ino et Chôji s'échangèrent un regard tendu avant de soupirer.

"On vote ? proposa Ino."

Shikamaru fit non de la tête.

" Ino, tu prendras la tête de l'équipe formée avec Chôji et Hinata. Vous enquêterez de manière plus régulière, ici. Je vous fais confiance pour ça. Shino, Kiba et moi, on partira de Konoha dès ce soir.  
- Et Akamaru, râla le maître-chien.  
- Et Akamaru, rajouta Shikamaru de mauvaise foi.  
- Dès ce soir ? demanda Shino. Et le Hokage ?  
- Est-ce que des déserteurs demandent la permission de déserter ? grogna Shikamaru en se levant."

Shino ne répondit pas, se levant lui aussi pour aller préparer ses affaires en secret. Personne ne devait être au courant, s'il comprenait bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire comprendre à Kiba qui s'enthousiasmait déjà à l'approche des grands espaces vierges de toute présence humaine et les échappées sauvages. Shino soupira. Pour reprendre une expression du chef de l'équipe, la mission allait être galère.

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
# Nigori Tenten : _a priori_, Tenten n'a pas de nom de famille mais ça me dérange assez, ce qui fait que j'ai utilisé quelques connaissances en japonais pour lui trouver un nom. En effet, les "tenten" sont les deux apostrophes que l'on met à un hiragana ou un katakana pour en faire changer le son (ka devient ga, ta devient da, etc ...). Il existe d'autres marques qui sont regroupées sous le nom de nigori, d'où le nom de Tenten dans cette fic.


	7. 05,5 Un petit peu plus, peut être

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :**Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 05 et demi : _Un tout petit peu, peut-être_

Sasuke regarda pour la quatrième fois consécutive ses soi-disant partenaires pour cet entraînement qui ressemblait plus à un massacre autorisé. Temari avait été chargée de combattre Maito Gai et Hatake Kakashi seule et Sasuke savait qu'elle n'avait accepté que par fierté. Le _capitaine_ Naruto, quant à lui, s'amusait visiblement à esquiver et à prendre de vitesse les quatre restants. Oh, bien sûr, Sasuke avait été chargé de combattre Sakura (le _capitaine_ Naruto semblait trouver cette idée poilante si Sasuke se référait à la lueur d'intérêt qu'il avait vue dans son seul œil visible lors de l'annonce) mais il avait rapidement constaté que sa présence ne faisait que gêner son _foutu_ capitaine. Il attendait donc, assis en plein soleil sur un gros rocher, contemplant le désert s'étendant à perte de vue dans toutes les directions. Le plateau rocheux sur lequel ils étaient ne s'étendait pas trop mais offrait une grande diversité de reliefs que Temari prenait un malin plaisir à détruire avec ses techniques fûton. Sasuke en profitait pour étudier de loin le style de combat de son capitaine mais ce n'était pas très concluant, même avec le Sharingan, à cause du manque d'enthousiasme qu'y mettait le blondinet.

Sasuke soupira. Naruto se contentait d'esquiver et de frapper du plat de la main de temps en temps, lâchant un "t'es mort" sonnant comme le glas réjoui de la victoire. Sasuke s'étonnait de toutes les variations qu'il pouvait déchiffrer sur ce visage impassible et dans cette voix neutre. Peut-être était-ce le soleil qui le faisait délirer. C'était une solution bien plus probable qu'une soudaine compréhension de ce jeune homme tellement … Sasuke hésita quant à la qualification de son capitaine. Etait-il étrange ? Chaque shinobi l'était à sa façon, Naruto ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Asocial ? Il n'avait pas de problème de communication avec les autres, même s'il rechignait à ouvrir la bouche pour être poli. Distant ? Ce n'était plus à prouver. Sasuke avait compris qu'il valait mieux laisser le jinchûriki venir à lui si ça lui chantait que l'inverse. Ce serait certainement moins fatigant. Sasuke admira une nouvelle disparition de son capitaine qui n'était due qu'à sa vitesse. Le Sharingan ne l'aidait guère à prévoir ses déplacements mais Sasuke commençait à saisir les motifs que Naruto utilisait.

Naruto semblait avoir compris que le plus dangereux des quatre adolescents était sans aucun doute Neji. Celui-ci se battait très sérieusement et se fichait visiblement d'infliger une quelconque blessure, même grave. Naruto l'esquivait et le repoussait avec plus de virulence que les autres, évitant soigneusement les mains de l'adversaire. Il connaissait sans aucun doute les capacités du clan Hyûga et s'en méfiait. Les attaques de Sakura et Lee appartenaient au même registre même si les techniques de l'un étaient beaucoup plus conventionnelles que celles de l'autre. Sasuke savait bien que Sakura s'épuisait petit à petit et Naruto l'avait aussi remarqué. S'il parait physiquement contre Lee, il se contentait d'esquiver les coups de Sakura. Son chakra se dispersait dans le sol et ses réserves diminuaient immanquablement. Lee n'utilisait que très rarement son chakra, ayant axé son style de combat sur le taijutsu pour cause d'incapacité de malaxage, Naruto l'épuisait donc physiquement. Les rares coups qu'il lui servait étaient difficiles à encaisser et tordaient les articulations. Sasuke avait déjà vu Lee remettre trois fois son poignet droit dans le bon angle mais le chûnin semblait tenir le coup. Quant à Tenten, son terrain de prédilection était les armes de lancer. Naruto restait donc très proche d'elle quelle que soit la situation, l'empêchant d'être efficace. Il y avait aussi le risque de blesser un de ses partenaires. Sasuke admirait le calme et les plans de son capitaine, bien qu'il ne l'eût avoué pour rien au monde.

Trois ombres se dressèrent aux côtés de Sasuke qui adressa à peine un regard à Kakashi, Gai et Temari venant s'asseoir un moment. Les trois transpiraient autant que lui et retirèrent le plus de vêtements possible pour ne pas mourir sur place. Temari but d'une traite le contenu de sa gourde, oubliant tout principe de précaution. Naruto remarqua bien vite le manque d'activité des quatre jônin et fit cesser le combat en envoyant valser au loin Neji et Lee d'un seul coup. Tenten recula prudemment et Sakura s'inclina respectueusement pour éviter de recevoir sa part. Naruto n'y fit pas attention et marcha d'un pas alerte vers les quatre tire-au-flanc. Sasuke vit très nettement que son capitaine aussi souffrait de la chaleur mais ne l'avouerait certainement jamais. Il était humain, après tout, et terriblement fier de lui-même. C'était, en tout cas, ce qu'avait déduit Sasuke des quatre jours qu'il avait passés avec le jinchûriki. Les bandages de Naruto, qu'il n'avait pas quittés ni même changés depuis leur départ, n'avaient de blanc que le souvenir. En plus des traces de sang, on y voyait sueur et poussière, un mélange idéal pour une septicémie en bonne et due forme. Sakura en serait certainement indignée et râlerait sur le fait que le capitaine refusait toute aide extérieure. Sasuke aurait alors le droit d'entendre l'éternel refrain sur ces « abrutis de couillus pas foutus d'accepter des soins parce qu'ils se croyaient si forts, si grands et si ténébreux » et ainsi de suite. Etre medic-nin était certainement la profession la plus ingrate de toute l'armée, à plus forte raison si l'on était une femme.

"Que pensez-vous de mes élèves ? tenta Gai en s'essuyant le front avec un linge déjà humide.  
- Trois personnes qui se complètent bien mais qui ont besoin d'un grand espace pour agir, résuma Naruto en se plantant devant eux en remontant discrètement les manches de son pull. Le propre du ninja est de pouvoir agir dans les endroits les plus exigus comme les plus vastes, faites attention. Quant à Sakura, mon opinion n'a pas changé : si elle ne touche pas sa cible, elle est inutile.  
- Tu y vas un peu fort, lui rappela Kakashi. Sakura est le medic-nin de l'équipe, tout comme Tenten. Elle n'a pas à se battre à fond et doit préserver ses forces pour soigner ses coéquipiers si besoin est.  
- Un bon ninja ne se blesse pas, le medic est donc inutile dans une équipe."

Kakashi soupira lourdement et préféra lâcher l'affaire. Si Naruto avait décrété qu'il avait raison, il n'y avait pas grand monde susceptible de le faire changer d'avis. Ces rares élus n'étaient d'ailleurs pas présents.

"Un bon ninja est un ninja mort, railla Temari. Passe-moi ta gourde, j'ai soif.  
- Un bon ninja est un ninja mort ? répéta Sasuke, légèrement déconcerté.  
- Ça veut dire qu'un bon ninja n'hésite pas à mourir pour protéger les intérêts de son chef, répondit Naruto en lançant sa gourde à Temari. N'importe qui sait ça.  
- Oui mais il y aurait de sérieux problèmes d'effectifs si on appliquait à la lettre ce précepte, marmonna Uchiha."

Kakashi passa vigoureusement sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke et rigola bêtement pour détendre l'atmosphère, lui gâchant la possibilité de voir la légère décrispation du visage de son capitaine. Temari avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau alors que les quatre shinobi de Konoha revenaient en clopinant plus ou moins. Naruto se tourna vers eux pour estimer les bobos divers et variés. Temari en profita, se leva rapidement, arracha une nouvelle fois le bandana de Naruto et lui vida la gourde sur la tête. Le jinchûriki resta de marbre même si on sentait comme une nouvelle crispation.

"On n'a plus d'eau, 'faut rentrer si on ne veut pas mourir d'insolation, ricana Temari.  
- J'oubliais que les ninja de Suna sont incapables de réfléchir, lança Naruto en formant plusieurs sceaux de ses mains."

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une petite résurgence ne craquelle le sol rocheux. De l'eau se mit à couler, d'abord doucement, puis en abondance. Temari s'appuya de son coude sur l'épaule de Naruto et celui-ci releva légèrement la tête.

"Frime et je te noie.  
- Encore faut-il que tu réussisses à m'attraper, rappela Naruto en récupérant son bandana qu'il fourra dans une poche d'armes."

Temari se permit de l'embrasser sur la joue et Naruto ne grogna que pour la forme. Sasuke fut assez étonné de tant de proximité entre les deux ninja et se rappela bien vite que Naruto semblait porter un intérêt tout particulier à Gaara, le plus jeune frère de Temari. Naruto étant plus « abordable » que Gaara, Temari devait reporter son affection sur celui-ci. Sasuke glissa un regard vers Sakura qui ignorait royalement la scène, se contentant de se rafraîchir dans la résurgence avec Tenten. Lee avait toujours cet air ahuri, il était difficile de dire si ce baiser l'avait surpris ou non. Quant à Neji, il fronçait clairement les sourcils, fixant durement Naruto. Sasuke ne voyait pas le visage de son capitaine mais imagina sans mal le regard noir qu'il retournait au Hyûga. Cela lui fit plaisir une fraction de seconde avant que l'attention dudit capitaine ne se jette sur lui telle la hyène sur un cadavre après trois semaines de jeûne.

"Pour en revenir à nos affaires, pourquoi as-tu laissé tomber l'entraînement, Sasuke ?  
- Je vous gênais dans vos mouvements. Je ne suis pas habitué à votre style de combat aussi ai-je préféré rester en retrait pour étudier votre manière de faire. Je serai plus à même de vous aider lorsque j'aurai bien assimilé les bases."

Réponse parfaite, se dit Sasuke en souriant intérieurement. Il l'avait, après tout, préparée pendant un long moment de contemplation du désert, au cas où le capitaine lui ferait des reproches. Naruto resta muet un court instant avant de renifler.

"Ne compte pas trop sur tes yeux, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver."

Sasuke baissa la tête, abattu, en marmonnant un « oui » pas très enthousiaste. Naruto regarda distraitement la position du soleil dans le ciel et jugea qu'il était effectivement temps de rentrer. Il devait être plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi, l'entraînement avait assez duré. Les deux équipes devaient être opérationnelles à n'importe quel moment, il aurait été idiot de poursuivre. Naruto savait à présent à quoi s'attendre, il était un peu plus rassuré que le matin même où il avait facilement mis au tapis le sosie de Maito Gai et la fille aux macarons. Quant au Hyûga, il semblait bien plus alerte et serait certainement impressionnant en combat réel. Naruto proposa à Gai le retrait des troupes – ce qui fit tiquer Gai autant que Kakashi sur l'utilisation de tels termes – et suivit le petit groupe, quelques pas en arrière, Temari accrochée à son bras. Il soupira discrètement, assurant par la même occasion à la jeune femme qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle lui racontait. Naruto avait hâte de voir tout ce petit monde lâché dans un véritable combat où leur vie serait en jeu. Ce n'était que dans ces moments-là qu'un shinobi se révélait pleinement. Le regard bleu accrocha par accident les yeux noirs de Sasuke et s'y attarda un peu, mettant mal à l'aise le nouveau promu. Sasuke se détourna finalement, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait penser de cet échange, tandis que Naruto réaffirmait qu'il écoutait bien Temari. Naruto soupira et se recomposa un visage plus dur que la seconde précédente. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait encore bien des choses à faire avant de s'autoriser tout relâchement.

_A suivre …_


	8. 06 Point faible

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** J'adore le titre de ce chapitre. Par extension et homophonie, on peut aussi penser au "poing faible". Muha ha ha …

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 06 : _(point) faible_

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Naruto entra dans l'appartement mis à leur disposition pour leur séjour à Suna. Le fait que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clé le fit tiquer et entendre rire Sakura ne lui plut pas plus. Préparant déjà mentalement un petit discours sur l'importance de la sécurité en territoire allié, il referma la porte sans la claquer pour ne pas réveiller Kakashi et Sasuke. Il était environ une heure du matin, mieux valait faire le moins de bruit possible. Naruto se retourna pour voir Sakura, assise dans un sofa, en train de masser les épaules massives de Rock Lee, lui aussi assis, torse nu et très en verve. Les deux shinobi saluèrent leur capitaine entre deux rires et continuèrent sur leur lancée. Naruto s'approcha, déposa un dossier épais sur la petite table basse en poussant les restes d'un repas tardif et s'assit en soupirant.

"Vous avez intérêt à avoir une explication courte et très convaincante, les avertit-il en retirant son bandana.  
- Sakura-san est meilleure medic que Tenten, annonça Lee en souriant. Et puis, c'est elle qui m'a envoyé ici parce qu'elle n'a pas supporté que je la réveille."

Naruto s'affala dans le sofa en constatant une nouvelle fois que le confort ne faisait pas partie des habitudes de Suna. Il était fatigué et voilà que cet intrus venait l'empêcher de dormir. Naruto appuya son regard sur Sakura pour entendre sa version des faits.

"Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la main. Je ne dormais pas de toute façon.  
- Et tout ça ? demanda Naruto en désignant du menton les cadavres de festivités.  
- Ce sont des pâtisseries que j'ai achetées au Pays du Thé, informa Lee sans quitter son sourire. Elles ne pourraient pas tenir jusqu'à notre retour à Konoha alors autant les manger maintenant. Servez-vous si cela vous tente.  
- Oh, railla le jinchûriki, on envoie nos shinobi en mission pour qu'ils fassent du tourisme. J'n'étais pas au courant."

Lee ne répondit pas, perdant de sa superbe. Comme il l'avait pensé, le capitaine Naruto était quelqu'un de très distant. Il lui rappelait un peu Neji aux débuts de l'équipe. L'un et l'autre avaient été tellement mis à l'écart pendant des années qu'ils ne savaient plus comment interagir avec leur entourage. Lee inspira profondément et retrouva son sourire. Naruto haussa un sourcil qui se perdit sous sa tignasse.

"Je vous conseille les macchamanjû, ils viennent d'une pâtisserie réputée sur tout le continent. Le Daimyô du Pays du Feu y passe régulièrement commande.  
- Sors."

Lee pesa un instant le pour et le contre et finit par juger qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'opposer d'avantage. Il récupéra un large T-shirt vert qu'il remit, salua poliment et sortit sans plus. Naruto fixa ensuite Sakura qui se tortilla un peu sur le sofa en face de son capitaine.

"Lee a des problèmes de dos depuis le premier examen de classe moyenne auquel il a participé …  
- Suite à son combat contre Gaara lors des éliminatoires, je sais, coupa Naruto."

Il se redressa pour se pencher au-dessus du dossier qu'il ouvrit. Sakura évita soigneusement d'y jeter un coup d'œil, ce qui aurait été très mal pris.

"Je sais aussi que Sasuke a battu Gaara, au premier tour, lors de ce même examen et qu'il s'est ensuite fait mettre au tapis par Hyûga Neji. Quant à toi, tu as pu devenir chûnin en battant Yamanaka Ino lors des éliminatoires puis un certain Dôsu quelque chose du Pays du Son. Tu as finalement perdu face à Temari en quart de final.  
- Vous êtes bien renseigné.  
- Je suis shinobi."

Sakura n'apprécia pas du tout le ton tranchant qu'avait utilisé Naruto en feuilletant son dossier. Elle s'assit plus correctement.

"Que croyez-vous que je sois ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton rude.  
- Une jônin en période d'essai alors ménage un peu ton langage, répondit Naruto en cherchant un stylo dans ses poches.  
- Je sais que vous me considérez comme une incapable, reprit Sakura plus fort, mais mes capacités ont été appréciées lors de l'épreuve de l'examen de haute classe. Le fait que je sois en période d'essai ne dépend pas de mes résultats."

Naruto soupira avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Il détailla un instant les traits tendus et sérieux de Sakura avant de juger qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. La journée avait été longue et pénible pour lui. Il détestait se retenir autant lors d'un combat, surtout en entraînement, et voilà que cette novice venait l'emmerder sur des questions de force et de capacités. C'était sans compter sa petite entrevue secrète avec les ninja d'Iwa qui n'avait pas été des plus courtoises. Naruto referma le dossier où il avait à peine écrit son nom, posa son stylo-bille et s'installa au fond du sofa, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"Tes atouts sont les suivants : grande capacité de réflexion et grande maîtrise de ton chakra, en plus d'être une jolie fille. C'est ce que l'on recherche chez un chûnin car c'est un capitaine d'équipe. Il doit étudier la situation et choisir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour réussir sa mission avec le moins de pertes possible. La meilleure alternative est, bien entendu, de ramener l'équipe entière mais les textes se contredisent sur ce point. Un jônin doit pouvoir s'adapter à toutes les situations, c'est pour cela que l'on cherche des personnes capables d'utiliser plusieurs affinités aux éléments, si possible en même temps. Ta maîtrise du chakra te permet l'utilisation du Raiton et Dôton, deux affinités que Kakashi contrôle très bien, si ce n'est parfaitement. Tu as dû profiter de l'enseignement de Sasuke pour apprendre à contrôler le Katon aussi, je suppose. Tu as donc la possibilité de jongler entre trois affinités sur cinq. Seulement, ton niveau actuel ne te permet pas de les utiliser simultanément ni de créer des techniques originales en les combinant. En d'autres termes, tu as tout juste le niveau requis pour être jônin. Si tu l'es, c'est grâce à tes connaissances en médecine et au fait que l'on manque de kunoichi de ce grade."

Sakura respira difficilement, effarée malgré elle. Elle n'osa pas regarder son capitaine dans les yeux après pareil exposé de ses capacités et quelques révélations. Si elle était jônin, c'était uniquement par manque d'effectif féminin ? Pourtant, le Hokage n'avait rien dit à ce propos. Elle ne voyait cependant pas Naruto mentir dans un moment pareil. Il énonçait les choses clairement de manière à bien appuyer sur les faiblesses de l'adversaire. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'ils se côtoyaient et il avait su voir tout cela en un entraînement. Sakura joignit ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle inspira profondément sans pouvoir retrouver son calme intérieur. C'était énervant de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre ni même le frapper. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour lui en coller une bonne afin de se défouler.

"Il est tard, va te coucher."

Sakura ne refusa pas pareille opportunité pour s'échapper.

* * *

Le matin pointait le bout de son nez à Konoha. La forêt était calme et silencieuse. La fraîcheur relative de l'aube s'estompait doucement alors que le soleil commençait à darder ses premiers rayons. Anko resserra le sommaire bandage qu'elle avait fait autour de ses côtes en serrant les dents. Ça lui permettait de ne pas avoir les poumons transpercés mais chaque mouvement lui était douloureux. Fouillant dans sa poche d'armes, elle trouva les dernières pilules énergétiques qu'elle avait et jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas en reprendre. Le combat serait bientôt terminé, il ne lui restait qu'un tout petit moment à passer. La réputation du Quatrième Hokage n'était pas surfaite, en toute objectivité. Elle était même bien en dessous du réel potentiel de cet homme. Anko n'aurait jamais cru ressentir une peur aussi viscérale en affrontant Uzumaki Tatsumaki. Il lui rappelait par certains côtés ce traître d'Orochimaru, son professeur. Un simple regard glaçait le sang et le plus petit effleurement provoquait des dommages très importants. Anko s'était surprise à prier pendant la nuit, lors d'un assaut particulièrement violent. Elle avait ressenti la même chose devant Orochimaru, bien des années plus tôt : la peur à l'état pur. Ses jambes s'étaient bloquées, sa respiration arrêtée, son cœur emballé. Il n'y avait plus eu que cette odeur de sueur et de sang entre elle et son bourreau. Comme lorsqu'elle était petite, elle s'était mordue jusqu'au sang pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

Fuir. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis minuit. Anko se sentait faible. La journée précédente, elle avait pu combattre en toute confiance, réussissant à plusieurs reprises à prendre par surprise le Hokage et même à le blesser assez sérieusement. Lorsque la nuit était tombée, tout avait changé. La forêt n'avait plus été la même, tout comme sa perception du monde. Anko avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un genjutsu particulièrement puissant et réussi, rien n'avait pu la raisonner. Elle avait passé la nuit à fuir jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, à même le sol, Anko contempla la frondaison d'un air perdu. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà connu des missions tout aussi dangereuses mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille lassitude de la vie. Le combat ne l'intéressait plus, elle ne voyait que sa mort, toujours plus proche. La fatigue l'avait submergée, tout comme la faim et la soif. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus d'espoir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le Hokage la retrouve et lui porte le coup de grâce. Anko ferma les yeux.

L'instant d'après, elle plongea en avant et se propulsa grâce à ses bras, battant l'air de ses jambes. Elle toucha sa cible avant de lancer plusieurs kunai tout en se redressant. Anko recula vivement une fois sur ses pieds, se mettant en garde face au Hokage qui retirait distraitement un kunai de son bras gauche. Souriant et l'air gentil, il semblait comme à son habitude bon et charmeur. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas affaire directement à lui, il était l'image même de l'homme parfait. Anko envia un instant toutes ces femmes qui ne connaissaient pas la vérité. Ce type était bien plus proche d'un démon que du prince charmant. Tatsumaki remit ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne portait ni son manteau ni son gilet, se contentant d'un T-shirt vert aux manches courtes malgré la fraîcheur matinale. Son pull avait été abandonné la journée précédente à cause de son état déplorable mais il s'en fichait. L'uniforme ne lui plaisait guère. Tatsumaki sourit à Anko.

"Arrêtons-nous là, tu as l'air fatiguée. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Que c'est une ruse parfaitement stupide, railla Anko. Je peux continuer à botter votre petit cul aussi longtemps que j'en aurai envie, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Je suis sérieux, reprit Tatsumaki en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ma décision est arrêtée, continuer n'a pas de sens."

Anko se détendit légèrement sans pour autant baisser complètement sa garde, ce que Tatsumaki apprécia. Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, oubliant toute dignité en se vautrant sur les feuilles mortes. Il était plus fatigué que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Tatsumaki compta mentalement le nombre de printemps qu'il avait derrière lui et jugea sa fatigue exagérée par rapport à son âge. Il passa distraitement sa main sur sa nuque pour essayer de détendre ses muscles. Son état empirait depuis quelque temps, il devait faire attention. Il aurait été imprudent de penser que les effets s'étaient effacés avec le temps. Tatsumaki le savait bien : ses jours étaient comptés.

"Hokage-sama ?"

Tatsumaki releva la tête pour voir Anko étrangement inquiète, en face de lui. Il comprit la source de son inquiétude lorsqu'il entendit son coude craquer et il diminua la tension de ses muscles. S'il continuait comme ça, il pouvait se déboîter l'articulation à cause de ces satanées pertes de contrôle. Tatsumaki soupira et étendit ses jambes, invitant Anko à s'asseoir elle aussi. La kunoichi ne se fit pas prier mais resta à bonne distance du Hokage.

"Je t'ai testée car j'ai besoin de trouver deux personnes pour une garde spéciale. Un membre de cette garde est mort il y a quelques jours et un autre ne pourra plus combattre suite à un retour de mission qui s'est mal passé. Mitarashi Anko, tu fais partie dès maintenant de la garde écarlate, félicitations."

Anko ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher légèrement la tête.

"Officiellement, la garde n'existe pas, tout comme la personne qu'elle doit surveiller. Les rapports ne se feront que de manière orale et à moi seulement. Le Troisième est à l'origine de cette garde et je le tiens régulièrement informé mais ça s'arrête là. Les autres membres te feront signe.  
- Il n'y a pas de moyen de reconnaissance ?  
- Non, aucun. Ils seront informés des deux nominations en même temps, d'ici quelques jours, et ils viendront à toi.  
- Et la personne à surveiller ?  
- Mon fils, Naruto."

La jeune femme accusa le coup sans rien dire.

"C'est en lui qu'est enfermé le démon renard Kyûbi.  
- Alors les rumeurs sont justes …"

Tatsumaki lui sourit distraitement.

"… vous êtes bien un coureur de jupons.  
- C'est tout ce que la nouvelle t'inspire ? marmonna le Hokage en se remettant de sa surprise.  
- Il n'est pas compliqué de deviner que Konoha tire son poids militaire d'un atout majeur, expliqua Anko en se décontractant un peu. Vous êtes fort, bien sûr, et l'armée compte bon nombre de shinobi dont le talent n'est plus à prouver, mais ça ne suffit pas. Suna et Kumo, bien qu'alliées, craignent Konoha. Ces deux forces ont pourtant en leur possession un jinchûriki chacune. La raison de cette peur est la possession d'un autre jinchûriki, c'est logique. Et Konoha a reçu la visite du démon Kyûbi il y a de cela seize ans. Tout concorde.  
- Belle démonstration, répondit Tatsumaki en riant légèrement. Si toute mon armée était aussi intelligente que toi, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais été obligé de rendre son existence publique.  
- Pourquoi le cacher ? Est-ce une manière de protéger Konoha ?"

Le Hokage sourit une nouvelle fois, d'une manière bien plus fatiguée et un peu tendue.

"Konoha n'a rien à craindre de Naruto mais l'inverse est vrai. S'il est en vie, c'est seulement grâce aux talents du Troisième. C'est à lui aussi qu'il doit les huit premières années de sa vie dans un calme relatif, railla Tatsumaki. Naruto a grandi loin de Konoha, il n'aime pas ce village comme nous pouvons l'aimer.  
- Et le village ne l'aime pas."

Tatsumaki hocha la tête.

"Il y a beaucoup de gens qui préféreraient le savoir mort et enterré, quitte à perdre la fabuleuse puissance dont il dispose. Naruto doit attendre d'être suffisamment fort pour éviter chaque piège tendu lorsque son existence sera officialisée. Mais le choix lui appartient. S'il préfère rester dans l'ombre, il y restera.

- Puis-je le rencontrer ?  
- Il est à Suna avec Kakashi, Maito Gai et leurs disciples, pour l'instant, informa le Hokage en s'étirant. Ils ne reviendront pas avant treize jours, plus les trois du retour.  
- Pourquoi treize jours ? demanda Anko un brin étonnée.  
- Naruto et Gaara s'entendent bien mais ils finissent immanquablement par s'engueuler, railla Tatsumaki. C'est comme ça que ça se passe entre eux et je ne cherche pas trop à comprendre. Peut-être iront-ils au temple de l'Esprit du Feu par la suite, cela dépend de la situation.  
- Celle qui a fait qu'il a dû quitter Konoha.  
- C'est cela. Selon Naruto, la chasse est ouverte."

Anko plissa légèrement les yeux et observa son supérieur se relever, un peu raide. Il s'étira encore et bâilla.

"Rentrons, je t'expliquerai sur le chemin. Et puis j'ai hâte de voir quel bordel ils ont foutu, à l'administration."

* * *

Itachi avala rapidement sa tasse de thé avant de mordre avec plaisir dans un gros beignet de pommes saupoudré de sucre cristallisé. L'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à être shinobi était le dépaysement assez fréquent. Qui disait nouveau pays disait nouvelle gastronomie, un véritable plaisir pour ce jeune homme qu'on aurait pu croire maniacodépressif au premier abord. Aoba regarda d'un mauvais œil les diverses fritures proposées à leur table pour le petit-déjeuner et préféra se contenter de son thé – pas fameux au passage. Ils avaient pu entrer à Taki par la voie des airs et avaient un peu fait peur aux autochtones. Il était rare de voir des ninja de Konoha débarquer au milieu des frondaisons aussi avaient-ils été accueillis par quelques jônin locaux des moins loquaces. Fort heureusement, Ebisu brillait dans cette étrange discipline qu'était la diplomatie, un domaine où leur capitaine, Itachi, s'avérait être un incapable. Suite à la présentation de la lettre du Hokage, ils avaient pu obtenir une autorisation de séjour et l'aide nécessaire pour leur enquête. Logés dans un petit hôtel pour la nuit, ils avaient décliné le petit-déjeuner proposé pour aller manger dans une gargote qu'Itachi avait très envie de connaître. Cela avait grandement étonné Ebisu et Aoba qui n'avaient pu piper mot sous le coup de la surprise.

Replongeant dans sa tasse de thé aux allures de seau chichement décoré, Aoba préféra détourner son attention de la graisse, admirant le paisible village de Taki. Paisible était un mot poli pour cacher la vérité : un macchabée aurait eu plus de vigueur que les passants. Il n'y avait aucune animation dans les rues, pas de commerçants braillant les qualités de leurs légumes, pas de femmes riant en commérant sur leurs voisines, pas d'enfants jouant à cache-cache. Rien. Le calme plat. Cela faisait plus peur à Aoba qu'autre chose. Un tel calme était inquiétant et lui donnait la chair de poule. La faible luminosité causée par l'immense camphrier au centre du lac devait être la source de ce calme ambiant. Aoba savait que certaines personnes souffraient de la diminution de la durée d'ensoleillement en automne, ce qui causait souvent des dépressions hivernales, et ne doutait pas un seul instant que toute la population de Taki subissait ici la même chose. Il aurait été mieux pour eux qu'ils voient plus souvent la lumière du jour. Une jeune fille apporta de nouveaux plats sur la petite table, en souriant timidement à Itachi qui ne releva pas, ainsi que plusieurs verres d'eau. Aoba la regarda partir en penchant un peu la tête, profitant de sa démarche chaloupée. Il prit sans faire attention un verre d'eau et le porta à sa bouche mais Itachi lui agrippa de justesse le poignet.

"Ne bois que de l'eau bouillie, ordonna-t-il tout bas."

Aoba s'excusa, se trouvant complètement pitoyable d'oublier les principes même de précaution. Les plats de légumes et de viandes crus étaient également interdits lors de séjour en territoire étranger, c'était la raison pour laquelle Itachi s'acharnait sur les fritures. La prudence leur recommandait également de surveiller de près toute déshydratation et d'avoir en permanence sur eux les antidotes des poisons les plus courants. Selon les textes, ils auraient dû vomir chaque repas pris en public pour ensuite manger leurs propres réserves embarquées à Konoha et donc sûres mais il n'y avait plus grand monde qui respectait cet article du code ninja, même dans les sections spéciales. La présence d'un medic dans chaque équipe normalement constituée y était pour beaucoup. Seulement, des trois jônin envoyés à Taki, Aoba ne savait pas qui était censé assurer le rôle de médecin. A un certain niveau, chaque jônin, à plus forte raison s'il faisait partie des sections spéciales, comme eux, était capable de maîtriser les bases. Ils pouvaient solidifier une fracture, refermer quelques plaies pas trop profondes, éviter une infection, amputer s'il le fallait mais ce n'était pas leur domaine. En cas de forte hémorragie, ce qui arrivait encore souvent, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Aoba releva les yeux vers Itachi, en face de lui, goûtant cette fois à des fèves caramélisées.

"Capitaine."

Itachi lança un regard blasé à Aoba et Ebisu se détacha des différentes paperasses qu'il avait déjà pu récolter.

"Des neuf, je suis le plus faible, alors pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ?"

Les deux autres jônin échangèrent quelques coups d'œil. Ebisu haussa les épaules, lâchant l'affaire. Il n'avait pas été sollicité, Itachi devait se débrouiller. Le benjamin de l'équipe soupira distraitement avant de poser ses baguettes.

"Nous sommes sept pour l'instant et il n'y a pas de classement entre nous.  
- Denzô-san est tout de même ce qui s'approche le plus du « chef », rétorqua Aoba. De même pour Hatake Kakashi que l'on considère comme le numéro deux, et vous le numéro trois.  
- Ce n'est pas une question de force, répondit Itachi en balayant l'air de sa main."

Ebisu le prit comme « j'les éclate quand je veux » mais se garda bien de faire part de sa remarque aux deux autres, trouvant mille fois plus intéressante la liste des dépôts de tissus que la remise en forme d'Aoba.

"Le Hokage nous a envoyés parce qu'il connaît nos capacités, reprit le capitaine toujours sur le ton de la confidence. Nous sommes les plus recommandés pour réussir cette mission. Le choix de ta personne était justifié, tu nous l'as prouvé car c'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu entrer à Taki et trouver le morceau de tissu.  
- Je suis tombé dessus, marmonna Aoba, en glissant sur une pierre.  
- La chance fait partie du bagage nécessaire à un bon shinobi. Tu as ta place parmi la garde, quoi que tu en penses et que les autres en disent.  
- J'ajouterai que c'était la décision du Hokage, intervint Ebisu en farfouillant dans ses feuilles, et ses choix sont judicieux.  
- Pas toujours, rappela Aoba. Rappelez-vous quand il a soudainement décidé de faire repeindre les enceintes de Konoha en camouflage, c'était une très mauvaise idée.  
- Faire croire qu'il est gentil et idiot est une bonne stratégie de sa part, assura Itachi en s'appuyant sur la table. Je le côtoie plus que vous et je peux vous dire qu'il cache bien son jeu. Si j'avais à me méfier d'un homme à Konoha, ce serait lui.  
- Hé là, marmonna Ebisu. Fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis, Itachi-kun.  
- Je ne médis pas, rétorqua le capitaine d'un ton bourru. C'est une simple constatation.  
- M'est avis que nous avons plutôt intérêt à nous méfier du jinchûriki, bredouilla Aoba. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois et j'ai cru mourir dix fois rien qu'en croisant son regard.  
- Comment un jônin de ton niveau peut être aussi pessimiste ? s'étonna Ebisu.  
- Naruto a un point faible, ricana Itachi, tellement absurde que ça ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne. Et pourtant, une fois que vous l'avez utilisé, vous regrettez amèrement ses regards noirs, d'après ce que j'en sais.  
- A voir comment il se comporte avec Denzô et Kakashi, c'est vrai que notre situation est plus agréable, railla Ebisu en rangeant ses feuilles."

Aoba ne posa aucune question, conscient que le capitaine ne le laisserait plus divaguer pour le reste de la mission. Le sérieux devait reprendre ses droits aussi laissa-t-il de côté ses doutes en suivant ses coéquipiers.

* * *

Cela faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait déserté et il le regrettait déjà. Shikamaru s'étonnait parfois de sa propre connerie. Il aurait dû partir avec Ino et Chôji sans chercher à jouer au plus malin mais, non, il avait choisi Shino et Kiba. Et Akamaru, rajouta-t-il mentalement, persuadé que le maître-chien le ferait à sa place même s'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. C'était un choix stratégique. Shino pouvait être terrifiant avec ses insectes et avait les capacités pour devenir jônin. Kiba était le plus fort de l'équipe, possédait un odorat et une ouie très développés et avait toujours en réserve Akamaru. Un molosse pareil pouvait briser un bras, une jambe, une nuque, un _humain_, d'un simple claquement de mâchoire, un atout très appréciable. Quant à Shikamaru, il était bien entendu la tête pensante du groupe. La manipulation des ombres lui permettait d'immobiliser un adversaire et de le torturer si besoin était. En d'autres termes, il avait constitué une équipe très offensive et absolument pas équilibrée. Malgré sa tête bien remplie, Shikamaru ne brillait pas par sa force en combat. Il était le plus faible de l'équipe, bien en dessous des autres.

Asuma n'avait jamais cherché à développer plus que de raison les talents de ses élèves. Le jônin excellait dans de nombreux domaines mais pas dans l'enseignement. Il n'avait jamais poussé ses gosses à se dépasser, à aller jusqu'au bout. Shikamaru avait trouvé ça très bien mais regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir suivi les entraînements de fous de Yûhi Kurenai ou bien Hatake Kakashi. Ces deux-là ne se contentaient pas de résultats satisfaisants, ils cherchaient la réussite totale. Cela portait ses fruits puisque trois élèves sur cinq avaient passé l'examen de haute classe cette année-là. Deux d'entre eux avaient même réussi, preuve que les méthodes de bourrin du célèbre ninja copieur fonctionnaient. Shikamaru savait bien que Shino et Kiba savaient et aimaient se battre jusqu'au bout. Il considérait d'habitude les shinobi de ce genre comme des psychopathes assoiffés de sang et s'en éloignait le plus possible pour préserver sa tranquillité mais il devait avouer que l'amour du combat apportait au moins une certaine motivation. Chose que lui n'avait pas.

Affalé sur un banc devant une échoppe de nouilles à Fuyumi, Shikamaru attendait La Révélation, avec majuscules, soleil couchant et vague se déchirant sur une falaise en carton-pâte. Shino mangeait ses nouilles sans rien dire tandis que Kiba s'amusait à narguer son chien qui avait déjà fini sa ration. Shikamaru aurait voulu que le monde s'arrête de tourner à cet instant précis ou bien qu'un tsunami remonte le fleuve jusqu'à cette ville et la submerge. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, en vérité, mais un peu de mélodrame ne lui faisait pas peur. Shikamaru se redressa d'un coup de reins et regarda d'un air morose son bol de nouilles qui avaient gonflé dans leur jus. Il soupira lourdement avant d'attaquer son petit-déjeuner sans entrain.

Shino termina peu après, posant son bol aussi protocolairement que nécessaire et joignit ses mains pour remercier du bon repas qu'il avait fait, le tout sous le regard blasé de son nouveau coéquipier. Tirant un peu sur ses manches, Shino apprécia une nouvelle fois les vêtements qu'il avait emportés. En dehors de son éternel parka plus grande que de raison, il s'était contenté de peu de choses : un pull à col roulé, malgré la chaleur de fin août, et un pantalon large lui arrivant à mi-mollet. Ses bagages ne contenaient pas grand-chose aussi avait-il pu rouler ses affaires dans sa couverture, le tout formant un beau boudin bien régulier qu'il pouvait passer en bandoulière grâce à une cordelette ou bien autour de la taille. Cette escapade l'enthousiasmait assez, même s'il refusait de l'avouer. Il avait, bien sûr, vu du pays en compagnie de son équipe mais Kurenai les avait toujours chapeautés et maternés – à sa manière – aussi n'avait-il jamais ressenti cette délicieuse sensation de liberté. Shino commençait à saisir ce que Kiba cherchait désespérément à chaque fois qu'il quittait le village. C'était agréable de se savoir pleinement maître de ses actes. Il n'oubliait pas non plus la mission. S'ils s'étaient faits déserteurs, c'était pour trouver des informations sur le mystérieux tueur que Kiba avait sarcastiquement renommé l'emmerdeur public numéro un.

Kiba, quant à lui, restait un optimiste confirmé sûr de ses capacités. Il avait appris à s'assagir avec le temps mais restait insouciant la plupart du temps, préférant jouer les abrutis notoires et crâner sur ses capacités plutôt qu'être sérieux. Les fanfarons avaient toujours plus de facilité à infiltrer tout et n'importe quoi, comparé aux deux têtes de déterrés l'accompagnant. Faisant claquer ses baguettes comme lorsqu'il était petit, Kiba prit la mine réjouie des gens qui vont commettre un larcin juste pour le plaisir. D'un grincement de dents, il donna un ordre à Akamaru qui s'empressa d'aller renifler le derrière d'une jeune femme passant dans la rue. Indignée, elle se dirigea vers le maître-chien qui lui assura que cette grosse bête grossière appartenait à Shikamaru. Le regard noir que celui-ci lança à la jeune femme par-dessus son bol de nouilles à présent froides fut suffisant pour la dissuader de le gifler et elle préféra partir sans demander son reste. Alors que Kiba commençait à rire, Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à ses nouilles. Il ne les appréciait pas, de toute manière. Sans piper mot, il renversa le restant de petit-déjeuner sur la tête de Kiba, sous les yeux curieux des passants. Shino ne dit rien, trop heureux que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'en prenne directement à Kiba.

"Maintenant que monsieur le gros lourd a fait sa petite plaisanterie du matin, on va pouvoir discuter, marmonna Shikamaru en reposant son bol.  
- Ne parle pas de toi à la troisième personne, grogna Kiba en enlevant les nouilles de ses cheveux trempés.  
- Fuyumi est connue pour être un poste avancé de Konoha, reprit Shikamaru sans relever, et aussi pour ses réunions de gens pas très recommandables.  
- Des méchants, ricana Kiba en empêchant Akamaru de lui lécher le visage.  
- Cependant, continua le capitaine en ignorant son comparse, nous n'avons pas encore une réputation assez solide pour avoir accès aux bons vouloirs de ces charmantes personnes aussi nous faut-il nous éloigner un peu et faire quelques … préparations.  
- Des massacres ?  
- Ta gueule, répondirent d'une même voix Shikamaru et Shino.  
- Parle avec des termes plus précis, railla Kiba, comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de faire des précisions.  
- Nous sommes déserteurs pour les besoins de notre mission, intervint Shino, mais je doute que cet argument soit valable devant la cour martiale si nous poussons la fiction jusqu'à devenir réalité.  
- Tuer gratuitement n'est pas réjouissant, c'est vrai, soupira Shikamaru, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il nous faut participer à quelques méfaits pour se faire un nom et une réputation. J'aimerais éviter autant que possible les morts parce qu'ils ne témoigneront pas en notre faveur, c'est aussi juste. Le mieux serait de trouver quelqu'un de fort pour être sous sa protection. Le manipuler ne sera pas difficile, j'en fais mon affaire.  
- Tu te surestimes un peu, là, nota Kiba d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux. La plupart des déserteurs sont des types suffisamment intelligents pour échapper régulièrement aux gardes spéciales qui les prennent en chasse. Je veux bien croire que t'es un génie et tout le tralala mais ne t'avise pas de penser que tu es plus malin que tout le monde. On trouve toujours son maître.  
- Voilà pourquoi il nous faut choisir avec précaution notre parrain, conclut Shikamaru en joignant les mains."

Shino et Kiba hochèrent la tête avec conviction. Shikamaru ferma un instant les yeux pour réfléchir. Kiba avait raison, il ne devait pas se surestimer, il en allait de la réussite de la mission. La pression s'accumulait peu à peu sur ses épaules, Shikamaru le sentait bien. Cela l'aiderait lorsqu'il devrait commettre le pire, il pourrait alors se défouler, mais il fallait bien faire attention à la tentation. C'était, après tout, si simple de supprimer quelqu'un lorsqu'on en avait les moyens. Tuer gratuitement pour son propre plaisir était l'un des pièges que chaque ninja devait esquiver. Shikamaru respira profondément en essayant de dissimuler les légers tremblements qui le parcouraient. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cette mission. Cependant, elle lui avait été confiée par le Hokage lui-même et celui-ci n'attendait aucun échec. Shikamaru déglutit difficilement. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

"J'y pense …"

Shino et Shikamaru se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Kiba qui gratouillait l'arrière du crâne d'Akamaru.

"Les déserteurs, ils sont très forts et pas cons, hein ? Et ils se planquent généralement. Ce sont des « ninja cachés », en quelque sorte.  
- Oui, hésita Shikamaru qui ne voyait pas où son coéquipier voulait en venir.  
- Et le propre du ninja caché, c'n'est pas justement d'être caché ?  
- Euh … si …  
- Alors comment on les trouve ? On se plante au milieu de la rue avec un panneau « cherche ninja caché » ?"

Shino détourna la tête et fit semblant de tousser pour étouffer son fou rire en voyant l'air complètement bouleversé de Shikamaru. C'était un intéressant mélange entre la colère, la peur, la consternation et la fin du monde. Finalement, cette mission lui plaisait énormément.

* * *

Kakashi trouva Naruto sur le toit de l'immeuble réservé aux invités, assis à l'ombre d'une tour de réfrigération vrombissant mollement. Il y avait une odeur de brûlé dans l'air ainsi qu'une petite brise apportant de temps en temps quelques rumeurs des rues, bien plus bas. L'immense ciel bleu dégagé de tout nuage donna une certaine sensation de malaise au jônin avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir lui aussi à l'ombre, à côté de Naruto qui lisait un vieux bouquin. Kakashi sourit en reconnaissant l'ouvrage, content malgré lui que Naruto l'ait gardé aussi longtemps. L'adolescent le referma et le posa, ne pouvant pourtant pas en arracher son regard.

"J'l'avais oublié la dernière fois que je suis venu, Temari me l'a rendu tout à l'heure. Elle a fait une tache de café en le lisant, désolé.  
- C'était un cadeau, rappela Kakashi, tu n'as pas à me rendre de compte pour les marques d'usure."

Naruto hocha la tête, presque timidement, puis garda le silence. Kakashi ouvrit son gilet, remonta ses manches et retira ses mitaines avant de se sentir un peu mieux. La chaleur de Suna était insupportable, surtout en plein milieu de journée. Hésitant un peu, Kakashi fit finalement glisser son masque de tissu. Naruto lui jeta un regard à peine curieux, connaissant déjà par cœur les traits de son protecteur.

"Si tu veux m'engueuler, autant le faire tout de suite, non ?  
- Pourquoi t'engueulerais-je ? demanda Kakashi.  
- Sakura ne t'a pas raconté ?  
- Elle ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet ce matin.  
- Ah bon … Eh bien sache que je l'ai remise à sa place cette nuit, déclara Naruto en regardant Kakashi dans les yeux.  
- Ta raison était-elle bonne ?  
- Elle m'a dit que …  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé la raison, coupa l'adulte, mais seulement si elle était juste à tes yeux."

Naruto détourna la tête un instant avant de replanter son œil dans celui de Kakashi.

"Oui.  
- Alors tu as eu raison de le faire.  
- C'est tout ?  
- C'est tout."

Kakashi lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant puis s'affala un peu plus sur le sol, sortant par la même occasion le volume un du "Paradis du Batifolage" qu'il s'empressa de relire. Naruto soupira, l'air boudeur.

"Je ne les comprends pas.  
- …  
- Je m'y efforce, pourtant, parce que je suis capitaine et que je dois veiller sur mes subalternes, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, marmonna Kakashi en soulevant son livre à bout de bras. Je préfère la souplesse à l'inflexibilité, alors détends-toi et profite.  
- Je ne peux pas, rétorqua Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Acharne-toi.  
- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Sarutobi-sensei …  
- Sauf que je suis beaucoup plus beau que lui."

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'affala lui aussi et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Goûtant avec plaisir à ce calme et cette sensation de protection, Naruto ferma les yeux, soupirant d'aise. Kakashi dégagea son bras pour entourer les épaules du jeune homme et lui gratouilla la tête par habitude tout en lisant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la respiration de Naruto se cale sur celle de Kakashi et tous deux restèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux et profitant du calme relatif de Suna.

"Ça ne te fait pas mal ? demanda finalement Kakashi.  
- Ça tire un peu quand je malaxe mon chakra, c'est pour ça que j'n'ai pas forcé pendant l'entraînement, hier, mais ça reste supportable.  
- Tu devrais laisser Sakura t'examiner quand même.  
- Elle n'est pas medic, quoi qu'on en dise, et ce n'est pas son domaine.  
- C'est celui de qui ?  
- Orochimaru-sensei certainement. Il connaît beaucoup de techniques."

Kakashi ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas la même opinion du personnage. Naruto avait beaucoup de respect pour chaque professeur qu'il avait eu au cours de sa formation, il ne dérogeait pas à la règle concernant Orochimaru malgré son passé. Kakashi avait détesté ces quelques années passées auprès de cet homme, bien que Jiraiya et Tsunade fussent également présents durant toute cette période. Il comprenait parfaitement comment Naruto avait pu tomber en admiration devant Orochimaru. Il était, après tout, un shinobi très puissant que même le Quatrième Hokage regardait avec méfiance. Sa prestance et ses répliques assassines lui donnaient une aura toute particulière capable de captiver n'importe qui. Naruto n'avait que six ans à cette époque. Kakashi soupira. Cela faisait déjà dix ans et il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de quitter les Sannin en compagnie de Denzô et Naruto en direction de Konoha. Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Il avait alors vingt-deux ans, Naruto huit, cet épisode-là était donc postérieur de deux années à la rencontre avec Orochimaru.

"J'aurais plutôt dit Tsunade, reprit Kakashi, ou bien Jiraiya.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, admit Naruto. Il faudra que j'aille les voir de toute façon.  
- Quand comptes-tu y aller ?  
- Un jour.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Quand j'en aurai l'autorisation."

Kakashi resserra sa prise sur son protégé, sentant son amertume dans ces quelques mots.

"Si tu ne dis pas à ton père que tu as mal, il n'y pensera pas de lui-même.  
- Hum …  
- Tu veux que je lui en parle ?  
- S'il te plaît.  
- Je le ferai à notre retour à Konoha, assura Kakashi en secouant un peu Naruto. Je préfère l'avoir en face de moi pour lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule, au cas où."

Naruto rit malgré lui. Il se sentait bien, allongé contre Kakashi, et ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à se reposer ainsi alors qu'il y avait mille fois plus important à faire. Le repos fut de courte durée, malheureusement. Temari débarqua en courant sur le toit, essoufflée et étrangement pâle. Naruto se redressa aussitôt et Kakashi ne put remettre son masque en place à temps aussi se cacha-t-il derrière son livre. La jeune femme tomba à genoux devant les deux hommes, l'air douloureusement tendu et retenant ses larmes autant qu'elle le pouvait.

"Naruto … C'est Gaara …"

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
# Macchamanjû : manjû que l'on mange pour accompagné un thé vert. Fait à partir de pâte de haricot blanc, de farine de blé et de thé vert. Parfum délicat, doux et sucré. J'en ai jamais mangé mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé sur le Net.  
# Ninja caché : clin d'œil à une amie anti-Naruto mais elle-même ninja caché. C'est un art de vivre fait d'humour pourri, de minute narcissique, de yaonisme et de conquête du monde. C'est difficilement compréhensible pour le commun des mortels, navrée.


	9. 07 Echec

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 07 : _Echec_

Gai n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix face au ton sans réplique du jinchûriki. Naruto ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas laissé le temps de contester. Sitôt les ordres distribués, il était reparti en direction de l'autre appartement, suivi d'une Temari qui avait bien du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait gérer la situation avec calme, commentaire que Naruto ignorait complètement. Il ne fallut qu'une petite demi-heure pour que les deux équipes de Konoha soient prêtes et aux portes de Suna, Temari toujours sur les talons de Naruto et commençant à avoir un discours plus virulent. A ce que Gai avait saisi, l'agitation régnant était due à une complication de la mission de Gaara et Kankuro, au nord. Par précaution, Naruto préférait le rejoindre mais ne pouvait pas se détacher de Kakashi et Gai – ainsi que leurs élèves, pour l'occasion – sans autorisation spéciale du Hokage. Naruto n'était pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse acceptable et le délai d'attente était de toute façon trop long aussi forçait-il les évènements. Il connaissait les risques encourus et savait depuis le départ qu'il prendrait toutes les responsabilités une fois devant le Quatrième. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait effrayer Naruto. Jouant distraitement avec un kunai, le jinchûriki écoutait d'une oreille les remontrances de Temari tandis que les autres faisaient un rapide inventaire, devant les hautes murailles de Suna. Un vent chaud s'engouffrait dans le passage creusé dans le massif rocheux, emportant avec lui les paroles des deux blonds vers le groupe en préparation.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de partir de Suna comme ça, répétait Temari sur un ton autoritaire. Mon oncle …  
- Je me fiche de son avis, coupa sèchement Naruto en rangeant son kunai.  
- Traverser notre territoire sans autorisation …  
- Parce que tu crois que les ninja de Suna vont m'inquiéter ?  
- Redescends un peu sur terre, Naruto ! Tu es peut-être fort mais pas suffisamment pour t'opposer à toute une armée !  
- Konoha et Suna sont alliées, rappela le jinchûriki un ton au-dessus. Si les shinobi de Suna nous attaquent, l'alliance tombe et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne me défendrais pas. Mais peut-être préférez-vous nous trahir en faveur d'Iwa ?"

Temari gifla Naruto qui ne chercha pas à esquiver. Kakashi regarda la scène de loin, préférant rester à l'écart. Ce n'était pas bon. Naruto semblait trop tendu et inquiet pour avoir les idées claires. Il devrait veiller à ce qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à ses coéquipiers. La dispute reprit entre les deux blonds, mettant les autres mal à l'aise. Gai se rapprocha de Kakashi pour lui parler tout bas.

"Tu l'as déjà vu dans un état pareil ?  
- Oui, avoua Kakashi, mais il y a longtemps. Naruto n'était alors que chûnin et on pouvait admettre une perte de contrôle de temps en temps mais c'est différent aujourd'hui.  
- Dois-je m'opposer en tant que second capitaine ?  
- Il ne t'écoutera pas. Regarde, fit-il en donnant un petit coup de menton en direction de Temari. Elle a plus d'influence que toi ou moi et il l'envoie paître. Ce que nous dirons n'aura aucune influence sur lui."

Gai hocha la tête. Il était fort mais ne pouvait s'opposer seul au jinchûriki. Il savait que, même à deux, ce serait difficile. Si la garde écarlate comptait neuf membres, ce n'était pas pour rien. Gai soupira lorsqu'il vit Temari prendre son éventail en main et Naruto se mettre en garde. La jeunesse les rendait idiots, à n'en pas douter.

"Fais quelque chose, Kakashi.  
- Naruto ne blessera pas Temari sérieusement, répondit le ninja copieur en croisant les bras.  
- Très bien."

L'instant d'après, Gai se retrouvait entre les deux combattants et para tant le kunai de Naruto que l'éventail de Temari, supportant la pression exercée des deux côtés. Naruto fronça les sourcils tout en se reculant d'un bond tandis que Temari rangeait son éventail en grommelant.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous balader dans notre pays comme ça ! reprit Temari en s'adressant à Gai. Un ninja de Suna doit vous accompagner.  
- Tu restes ici, ordonna Naruto en se rapprochant avant que Gai n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.  
- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, contesta Temari.  
- Etant donné que je risque fortement d'être ton époux d'ici une année, si, je peux."

Temari et Gai ouvrirent de grands yeux et la jeune fille se sentit rougir tant de rage que de gêne. Visiblement très satisfait de sa révélation, Naruto se permit un petit sourire en coin.

"J'ai fait une demande, moi aussi.  
- Comment un type qui n'a pas d'existence pourrait-il devenir mon époux ? s'égosilla Temari. Plus important encore : une femme n'a pas à obéir à son mari !  
- C'est ce qu'on verra, railla Naruto. Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il en pointant Temari du doigt, c'est moi qui irai au secours de Gaara et Kankuro. Reste ici et attends mon retour."

Partagée entre la colère et la déception, cette fois-ci, Temari secoua légèrement la tête.

"Pauvre con, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton aigre."

Temari n'attendit pas une possible réponse, elle partit aussitôt en laissant derrière elle Naruto. Gai vit une légère crispation sur le visage du jeune homme avant qu'il ne ferme son oeil le temps d'une respiration. L'instant d'après, il était à nouveau ce ninja froid et distant, plus calme qu'avant l'échange mais toujours tendu et déterminé. Naruto retourna son attention sur les cinq adolescents qui pensèrent en cœur qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la ramener.

"Allons-y."

* * *

Ino, Chôji et Hinata attendaient dans un petit salon de réception le Quatrième Hokage qui les avait convoqués peu après son retour dans les affaires courantes. Malgré la présence de thé et de biscuits dans cette pièce confortable, aucun ne se sentait à l'aise. Assise entre Chôji et Hinata, Ino essaya de les rassurer en leur prenant la main et en leur adressant un sourire réconfortant. Chôji, trop habitué aux charmes de sa coéquipière, remercia son effort d'un autre sourire alors que Hinata se raidissait encore plus. La discussion allait forcément porter sur la disparition des trois autres, Ino le savait. En tant que chef d'équipe, c'était à elle d'expliquer la situation au Hokage. Ino en était capable, elle le sentait. Shikamaru et Chôji avaient beau la protéger depuis leurs débuts, elle était forte, elle aussi. La confrontation ne lui faisait pas peur, pas plus que les possibles sanctions qu'elle accuserait à la place des trois absents. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Hokage, seul, qui entra avec une pile de documents sous le bras et l'air défraîchi. Il avait rapidement enfilé son manteau par-dessus un T-shirt vert, taché et un peu déchiré. Les trois chûnin remarquèrent aussi différents pansements et bandages. Cela les surprit. Le Hokage s'entraînait chaque matin avec Hatake Kakashi, son premier disciple, mais celui-ci était absent de Konoha. Bien que ces entraînements les eussent peu à peu rôdés au fil des années, il n'était pas rare que l'un ou l'autre soit blessé mais ils ne le montraient généralement pas. Tatsumaki déposa ses papiers sur la petite table basse laquée de noir avant de s'affaler sur le sofa en face des trois jeunes gens. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment de plus, attaquant immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, bon sang ?"

Ino lâcha les mains de ses coéquipiers, ramena les siennes sur ses genoux et inspira profondément.

"Le capitaine de la première équipe, Nara Shikamaru, a décidé de …  
- Je ne parlais pas de ça, coupa le Hokage en se penchant en avant. Le thé va être froid."

Chôji et Hinata s'empressèrent de prendre leur tasse en main tandis qu'Ino jugeait le pour et le contre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Hokage mais la jeune fille ne se détourna pas. L'échange ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et cela suffit à Tatsumaki pour se faire une opinion claire et nette sur cette enfant. Yamanaka Ino ne s'était jamais vraiment démarquée de sa promotion. Uchiha Sasuke et Haruno Sakura brillaient bien plus que cette fille pourtant héritière du clan Yamanaka. On parlait d'Ino pour sa beauté et de son goût prononcé pour se pendre au cou de son professeur, Sarutobi Asuma, que cela ne semblait pas déranger. Ino était chûnin depuis deux ans et Tatsumaki savait que l'on éduquait les kunoichi le plus tôt possible. Beaucoup de missions de haut rang nécessitaient la présence d'une jeune fille de petite vertu. Ino avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de missions et tout s'était bien passé, selon les rapports d'Asuma. Voilà l'occasion de montrer à tout le monde ce que tu vaux, pensa distraitement Tatsumaki en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ce n'est que du thé, promis, informa-t-il avec un sourire."

Ino baissa légèrement les yeux et accepta finalement de céder, prenant sa tasse. Elle admira la couleur du thé, comme on le lui avait appris, apprécia son parfum, le fit légèrement tourner d'un mouvement de poignet habile avant d'enfin porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Ino but doucement trois petites gorgées, goûta avec délice à cette douceur aromatisée, soupira discrètement et reposa la tasse sur la table basse, le tout avec de délicats gestes. Parfaite, conclut Tatsumaki en buvant son thé sans aucune cérémonie. Chôji regarda la scène d'un mauvais œil, jugeant que sa coéquipière se prêtait trop au jeu de leur supérieur. Il se rappela qu'Ino lui avait interdit de la surprotéger ou bien de la couver du regard aussi oublia-t-il cette insistance du Hokage pour ne pas trahir sa meilleure amie. C'était difficile, très difficile pour lui. Chôji n'appréciait pas qu'un homme, quel qu'il soit, s'approche de sa sœur d'arme. Lorsque Ino était arrivée, un beau matin d'été, avec le sourire bienheureux des jeunes filles amoureuses, Chôji avait su qu'elle était devenue une kunoichi à part entière. Leur professeur, Asuma, n'était pas venu ce jour-là aussi l'équipe s'était-elle entraînée toute la journée. Avant de se quitter, le soir venu, Ino les avait embrassés sur la joue et serrés dans ses bras. Même Shikamaru avait compris à ce moment-là ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente mais il n'avait rien dit. C'était déjà fait, de toute façon.

"Concernant Shikamaru, reprit Ino, je suis prête à vous expliquer son plan.  
- Je me doute bien de ce qu'il compte faire, intervint Tatsumaki en s'affalant un peu plus dans le sofa. Il aurait dû m'en parler avant.  
- La cour martiale les attend, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Chôji."

Le Hokage fit oui de la tête.

"Shikamaru a dû penser que m'avertir grillerait son plan et quelque part il a raison."

Des fuites, s'étonna Ino. Le Hokage venait d'admettre devant trois chûnin qu'il y avait des fuites d'informations au sein de l'administration et que cela pouvait compromettre la mission de Shikamaru, Shino et Kiba. Ino sentit le regard du Quatrième braqué sur elle aussi fit-elle très attention à son expression corporelle. La révélation était passée inaperçue sur son visage, elle le savait. Elle avait toujours été très douée pour cacher le moindre trouble, elle n'avait rien à craindre. L'idée que le Hokage l'ait testée par cette simple phrase lui vint à l'esprit. Que cherchait-il ? La testait-il simplement ou bien soumettait-il toute l'équipe à son inspection ? Les deux orbes fixés sur elle la rassurèrent. Elle était la seule cible du Hokage.

"Je suppose que votre partie de la mission va se résumer à chercher d'autres indices à Konoha même, continua Tatsumaki.  
- Ce serait trop simple, contra Ino. Nous devons aider nos camarades depuis ici. Laisser filtrer des informations, par exemple.  
- Vous n'avez pas carte blanche."

Ino ne se raidit pas, elle resta parfaitement égale.

"Nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire, renchérit Ino sans démordre.  
- Quitte à désobéir ?  
- S'il le faut. L'un des secrets de Konoha est en jeu.  
- Et qu'en pensent tes coéquipiers ? demanda Tatsumaki en se tournant vers Chôji.  
- Shikamaru et moi connaissons bien Ino, répondit l'intéressé. Elle est le chef de notre équipe et je la suivrai.  
- Elle n'a pas forcément raison.  
- Si je juge qu'elle fait fausse route, je l'avertirai, poursuivit Chôji.  
- Hinata-chan ?"

La jeune fille sursauta tant qu'Ino en fronça les sourcils. Hinata n'avait rien dit jusque-là, elle s'était contentée d'écouter et de rester discrète. C'était sa force à elle. En dehors de ses yeux, Hinata passait inaperçue. Elle se fondait dans la masse, ce qui était parfait pour une kunoichi ou un ninja en général. Tripotant ses doigts, Hinata baissa la tête.

"Je … Je fais confiance à I … Ino-chan.  
- Confiance ? s'étonna le Hokage. Depuis quand un shinobi fait confiance ?  
- C'est … C'est important."

Tatsumaki eut un rire mauvais. Hinata se tassa un peu plus dans le sofa sans que Chôji ou Ino ne puissent faire quelque chose. Même si la confiance régnait effectivement au sein d'une équipe, il fallait bien se garder de le dire tout haut, surtout en présence du Hokage. C'était l'une des règles tacites du code ninja, une de ses merveilleuses lectures entre les lignes.

"Jeunes gens, je ne m'ennuie pas avec vous mais j'ai autre chose à faire, déclara Tatsumaki en pouffant un peu. Ino-chan, viens avec moi un instant."

Le Hokage se leva, reprit sa pile de documents et sortit, suivi d'Ino qui restait de marbre. Ils marchèrent en silence, croisant quelques ninja de temps en temps, tous surchargés de travail. Alors que le couloir était désert, Tatsumaki se mit à hauteur de la jeune fille et se pencha un peu, lui souriant à la dérobée.

"Laissons de côté le problème dont nous avons parlé. Vous ne servirez à rien à Konoha, quoi que vous fassiez. Tout repose sur nos trois ados rebelles à présent. J'ai autre chose à te confier.  
- Une mission ?  
- Tout à fait, quelque chose sur le long terme."

Tatsumaki confia ses papiers à Ino en s'arrêtant dans le couloir, cherchant dans ses poches quelque chose. Il finit par trouver une petite photo découpée et un peu abîmée, l'air triomphant. Il la montra à Ino qui resta assez stupéfaite de voir un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à Sasuke, les cheveux mi-longs et l'air désagréable.

"Voici Uchiha Itachi, membre des sections spéciales. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire : ce n'est pas très prudent de se balader avec une photo d'un de mes meilleurs hommes sur moi mais permets-moi de te rappeler que je suis, si je puis dire, super balèze."

Ino s'étonna du changement de ton radical du Hokage, passant de l'homme mature et sérieux au jeune premier charmant et détendu.

"Et ? demanda Ino en haussant un sourcil.  
- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Itachi est le grand frère de Sasuke, continua Tatsumaki en reprenant sa route vers son bureau.  
- Maintenant que vous le dites …  
- Itachi est donc l'héritier du clan Uchiha mais Fugaku, son père, hésite entre l'aîné et le cadet. Il fait ce qu'il veut, ça le regarde, c'est stipulé dans les lois de Konoha. Un chef de clan a le droit de choisir l'héritier qu'il veut dans sa descendance et le Hokage n'a pas son mot à dire, c'est comme ça. Seulement, Itachi n'est pas fait pour diriger le clan Uchiha. C'est un shinobi exceptionnel qui ne supporte pas de rester enfermé et prendre la poussière comme son paternel.  
- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ?  
- Je veux que tu fasses définitivement pencher la balance en faveur de Sasuke, répondit franchement le Hokage."

Ino accusa le coup. Le Quatrième lui demandait clairement de séduire Itachi, voire de l'épouser, pour qu'il ne puisse pas accéder au titre de chef du clan Uchiha. Si Itachi officialisait une relation avec une kunoichi d'un autre clan, on lui demanderait gentiment de laisser sa place à Sasuke pour une question de préservation du sang de la lignée.

"Bien sûr, continua Tatsumaki, étant donné que c'est une mission que je considère comme très importante et surtout comme très secrète, je ne serai pas ingrat. Tu serviras directement mes intérêts, ce qui peut grandement te faciliter la vie.  
- Si je réussis.  
- Bien entendu, sourit le Hokage. L'échec est à prévoir, Itachi étant asocial et caractériel, misogyne sur les bords et souvent mal luné. Ce ne sera pas évident pour toi mais tu as du charme et tu sais t'en servir. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras à merveille."

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant que le Hokage ne reprenne ses papiers. Il s'éloigna un peu puis lui lança un sourire par-dessus l'épaule.

"Je suis très content que tu te sois reprise en main depuis notre dernière entrevue, Ino-chan. Continue ainsi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit concernant ta nouvelle affectation, adresse-toi directement à moi. Mon bureau t'est ouvert.  
- Je vous remercie, répondit Ino en s'inclinant."

* * *

Itachi éternua sous le regard curieux d'Aoba. Le capitaine de l'équipe d'investigation maudit les potentielles personnes susceptibles de parler de lui et reprit ses fouilles archéologiques en ignorant le mouchoir qu'Aoba lui tendait. Après un rapide tour des différents entrepôts de marchandises de Taki, ils avaient fini par trouver celui qui gardait la fameuse étoffe bleue marine brodée d'un motif de fleur en fil bleu pastel. Le gérant du magasin était un petit homme très précis qu'Itachi apprécia immédiatement. Avec lui, chaque teinte avait son nom et chaque soierie son numéro, le rêve pour un shinobi ordonné comme le capitaine. Ici, le bleuet retrouvait ses lettres de noblesse, l'amarante ne rimait qu'avec queue-de-renard et les tissus charbon s'accordaient à merveille avec la teinte des cheveux du jônin. L'antre de la piste ressemblait fort au paradis avant que l'équipe n'ait accès aux registres. Il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur le plus vieux marchand d'étoffes du continent ou quelque chose d'approchant. Quatre cents ans d'archives les avaient attendus et ne demandaient qu'à être dépoussiérés. Voilà pourquoi Itachi comparait son actuel travail à des fouilles archéologiques.

L'après-midi avançait et avec elle les recherches. Tout aurait été d'une simplicité enfantine si les registres n'avaient pas été mélangés lorsque le précédent entrepôt avait brûlé, un mois plus tôt. Par miracle, la réserve des manuscrits avait pu être sauvée – c'était, d'ailleurs, la première chose que les marchands de Taki sauvaient en cas de besoin – et était intacte mais dans un fouillis ahurissant. La chance habituelle d'Aoba semblait l'avoir abandonné pour la journée, il ne tomba pas sur ce qu'ils cherchaient dès l'instant où il avait posé le pied dans la salle des archives. Ebisu s'était arrêté une heure plus tôt et avait soudainement décidé d'aller aider le gérant, au grand désespoir d'Itachi qui partait du principe que les premiers registres sortis avant l'incendie avaient été ceux qui furent les plus accessibles et, toujours en suivant la logique, les plus récents. Ils avaient donc été déposés en premier dans cette nouvelle salle et étaient à présent recouverts par les autres registres. Quand on savait qu'un manuscrit ne comprenait les détails des ventes que d'un mois lunaire, soit vingt-huit jours, on arrivait rapidement à calculer le nombre de registres présents dans cette pièce : cinq mille deux cent quatorze. Au bas mot. Itachi ne voulait pas s'intéresser aux chiffres après la virgule, sachant pertinemment que son calcul était de toute façon faux puisqu'il n'avait pas pris en compte les années bissextiles lors de ces quatre cent dernières années. Tous ces jours en plus, bien plus que sept, rajoutaient forcément des semaines par-ci par-là.

C'était là, sous ces cinq mille deux cent quatorze registres et des poussières, que se trouvait celui qui contenait le nom de la personne qui avait acheté cette étoffe ainsi que la date d'achat. Ces deux données étaient essentielles pour la suite de la mission et Itachi ne sous-estimait pas ses capacités. Il trouverait ce registre, quoi qu'il en coûte ! Il ne lui manquait qu'à savoir dans quelle tranche de sédiments accentuer ses recherches. Le gérant, dans son bureau, essayait de déterminer l'âge approximatif du morceau de tissu, ce qui les arrangerait beaucoup. Pour l'instant, Itachi et Aoba rassemblaient les différents registres par siècle, affinant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur classement en fonction de l'année. Aoba soupira lourdement, assis en haut d'une pile, tandis qu'Itachi s'affairait à creuser un trou au milieu des livres entassés à même le sol.

"Ça me rappelle une mission que j'ai faite pour le daimyô, quand j'étais genin, marmonna Aoba. On avait épluché la correspondance de son épouse sur dix années à raison d'une lettre tous les trois jours.  
- Un adultère ? demanda Itachi en remontant au niveau de la surface.  
- Oui, répondit Aoba en ouvrant un registre pour voir la date. Seulement, la femme du seigneur était rusée. Elle et son amant codaient les lettres. Il a fallu percer le code puis lire toutes les lettres de l'amant. J'avais douze ans.  
- Charmante approche du monde des adultes, répondit le benjamin de l'équipe en cherchant quelque chose du regard. Passe-moi ce registre.  
- Vous pensez que c'est celui que l'on cherche ? s'émerveilla l'homme aux lunettes en se penchant pour suivre les ordres.  
- Non mais il a le volume idéal pour solidifier mon trou à rat, railla Itachi en retournant au fond de son puits.  
- Vous étiez déjà dans l'ANBU à douze ans, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ouais.  
- Je n'ai jamais fait partie de l'ANBU, j'ai toujours refusé."

Aoba entendit quelques jurons avant de voir la tête d'Itachi réapparaître. Le jeune homme attrapa un autre registre et disparut à nouveau.

"Ça paye bien, répondit finalement Itachi.  
- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, rit Aoba.  
- Il m'en fallait à l'époque, avoua Itachi. J'ai mis assez d'argent de côté pour avoir mon indépendance le plus rapidement possible.  
- Itachi-taichô …"

Itachi ne répondit pas, attendant simplement la question tout en remontant divers ouvrages qu'Aoba classa rapidement.

"Vous parliez du point faible du jinchûriki, ce matin …  
- C'est quelque chose que l'on doit découvrir soi-même. Bizarrement, ça ne marche pas si on a reçu le secret de quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Etait-ce votre cas ?  
- Non. Je l'ai deviné à force d'observation.  
- Vous ne l'avez jamais utilisé ?  
- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, admit Itachi en remontant une nouvelle pile. Je n'ai pas à me battre avec lui ni à sympathiser.  
- Vous restez toujours très froid dans vos relations.  
- C'est mieux comme ça.  
- Itachi-taichô, on a trouvé !"

Itachi et Aoba tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme vers Ebisu et le gérant, tous deux entrant dans la salle des archives, le premier brandissant une feuille de papier.

"Le morceau d'étoffe que nous avons trouvé dans la forêt a environ deux cents ans, rayonna Ebisu.  
- Mais le tissu a été longtemps conservé à l'abri de la lumière et des variations de température, avertit le marchand, si bien qu'il a été parfaitement conservé jusqu'à la confection du vêtement.  
- Vous en vendiez beaucoup de ce tissu, il y a deux cents ans ? demanda Itachi à tout hasard.  
- Ce modèle a fait la fortune de notre magasin, répondit le petit homme d'un air gêné, nous en vendons plus de dix rouleaux par lune."

Les trois shinobi ouvrirent de grands yeux avant de se lancer des regards désespérés. Itachi se laissa tomber au fond de son trou puis jura à nouveau. Aoba osa se pencher un peu au-dessus du puits pour voir son capitaine dans l'un de ses moments sombres qui rappelaient terriblement la crise d'adolescence.

"Aoba ?  
- Oui, capitaine ? frémit le concerné.  
- Envoie un message au Hokage. Dis-lui que notre mission sera rallongée de deux jours.  
- Deux jours ? s'étonna Ebisu. Vous croyez qu'on aura trouvé le bon registre avec deux jours de délai supplémentaire ?"

La tête d'Itachi réapparut au-dessus des livres, l'air mesquin.

"Je nous rajoute juste des vacances."

* * *

Naruto s'arrêta pour la quinzième fois de la journée, lançant un regard mauvais derrière lui. Ils étaient beaux, les ninja de Konoha à peine capables de le suivre plus de trois heures. Kakashi n'avait visiblement aucune difficulté, pas plus que Maito Gai et Sasuke mais les autres traînaient un peu trop la patte au goût de Naruto. Celui-ci savait que Rock Lee restait volontairement au niveau des deux kunoichi, tout comme Hyûga Neji. C'était énervant. Les quatre derniers arrivèrent, essoufflés et transpirants sous ce soleil de plomb. Naruto se planta devant eux bien que Kakashi l'ait retenu par l'épaule.

"Vous me ralentissez.  
- Tenten et Sakura-san ne peuvent pas suivre, intervint Lee en s'inclinant brièvement.  
- Et ça se prétend jônin.  
- Naruto-taichô, s'indigna le Fauve de Jade.  
- Lee !!"

Sakura s'interposa entre les deux adolescents, faisant face à Naruto. Celui-ci resta d'un calme apparent déstabilisant alors que la jeune fille paraissait prête à en découdre.

"Si vous avez des reproches à me faire, autant qu'ils me soient directement adressés.  
- Sakura, tenta de tempérer Kakashi, ce n'est pas le moment.  
- Effectivement, reprit Naruto en se détournant. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tes enfantillages.  
- Se défouler sur les autres, c'est aussi de l'enfantillage."

Naruto reporta son attention sur la jeune fille mais fut cette fois vivement tiré en arrière par Kakashi.

"Ça suffit. Je t'ai laissé ma place de capitaine en te demandant de prendre en considération ton équipe avant le reste."

Le jinchûriki sembla se fermer un peu plus encore. Sasuke vit son poing se refermer sèchement.

"Gaara est plus important."

Kakashi relâcha Naruto d'un geste brusque, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

"Pars devant avec Gai, Sasuke et Neji, ordonna-t-il sèchement en faisant dos à Naruto. Je m'occuperai du deuxième groupe.  
- Si ça te chante."

Gai lança un regard tendu à Kakashi alors que Naruto repartait déjà, suivi de Sasuke et Neji. Kakashi l'ignora, se contentant de calmer un peu Sakura d'une main sur l'épaule. La jeune fille soupira de rage en voyant les autres s'éloigner. Tenten repositionna son sac à dos, faisant face à l'adversaire de son professeur. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cet homme aussi était-elle un peu tendue à l'idée d'être sous ses ordres. Hatake Kakashi n'avait pas bonne réputation, après tout. Lee, quant à lui, était assez excité. Il estimait beaucoup Kakashi et voulait se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes. Lee se savait prêt à suivre cet homme. Le ninja copieur remarqua bien vite la mine réjouie du jeune homme et lui sourit, oubliant ses soucis.

"Lee, tu seras le premier de la file. Sakura te suivra. Je serai en troisième position. Tenten, tu feras l'arrière-garde. On aura très certainement une petite heure de retard sur le groupe de tête. Ne nous forçons pas, ça fera les pieds à Naruto.  
- A vos ordres, répondirent d'une même voix les adolescents."

Ils reprirent leur route et Kakashi insista plusieurs fois pour ne pas aller trop vite. Le nord de Suna était étonnement plus vert que ce que l'on voulait bien croire. Etant donné que l'on passait de l'immensité jaune et brûlante à la relativement moins chaude et grise plaine d'herbes desséchées, il y avait du changement. Les cailloux se faisaient de plus en plus gros, on voyait se profiler à l'horizon l'imposante falaise marquant la limite du Pays du Vent. Le soleil commençait sa longue descente alors que les quatre shinobi couraient toujours, Kakashi demandant parfois de ralentir lorsqu'il sentait que Lee se laissait trop aller. Le jeune homme obéissait tant bien que mal, n'osant penser que la rancœur du jônin allait trop loin. Parfois, sur le sol craquelé et poussiéreux, Lee pouvait apercevoir les traces du passage précédant le leur. Il arrivait à reconnaître la foulée souple de Neji et celle, plus puissante, de Gai. Les deux autres étaient facilement identifiables : Sasuke faisait de longues enjambées, toujours plus appuyées à gauche qu'à droite, tandis que le capitaine Naruto effleurait le sol. Lee le soupçonnait de concentrer son chakra dans ses pieds pour adhérer le moins possible au sol. Cela demandait beaucoup d'effort et une concentration constante. Lee fronça légèrement les sourcils. S'il pouvait lui aussi malaxer convenablement son chakra, il pourrait peut-être espérer réussir à toucher ce shinobi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Le soleil embrasa le ciel en réapparaissant entre un nuage lourd amené du nord et le haut de la falaise dont ils se rapprochaient immanquablement. Quelques arbres faisaient leur timide apparition et l'herbe paraissait plus souple par ici. Tout était calme, seuls quelques oiseaux les regardaient traverser les graminées d'un œil paresseux. Kakashi n'aimait pas pareil moment de la journée. Les ombres s'allongeaient trop à son goût et le calme ambiant l'obligeait à rester plus vigilant que d'habitude. Il était tendu, les sens aux aguets. Le moindre mouvement était repéré et analysé, en une fraction de seconde. Kakashi se fichait bien de la fatigue qui s'accumulait même si son œil gauche commençait à le rappeler à son bon souvenir. Heureusement, Lee s'arrêta bientôt devant quelques blocs de roche et grimpa dessus, accusant avec surprise la vue d'un immense gouffre plongé dans l'ombre juste devant lui. Une légère brise âcre remontait du gouffre, emportant avec elle des odeurs d'œuf pourri et de fer. Sakura, Kakashi et Tenten admirèrent eux aussi quelques instants le noir avant que le jônin ne prenne la parole.

"Ne respirez pas trop, ce sont des gaz toxiques à haute dose. Nous sommes devant le rift d'Akueki, une frontière naturelle entre le Pays du Vent et le Pays de la Pluie où se trouve le village caché d'Ame. Petite force militaire dont il faut se méfier, soit dit en passant. Ils ne sont alliés à aucun autre pays, leur daimyô privilégiant l'indépendance et la neutralité. Caractéristiques de ce pays, Sakura ?  
- Confiné dans les montagnes, ressources principales tirées de l'agriculture, connu pour ses pâtes fermentées à base de lait de vache et sa production de montres et d'horloges, répéta docilement la jeune fille.  
- Akueki ? s'étonna Tenten. On l'appelle « épidémie » ?  
- A cause des gaz, sourit Kakashi. Personne ne s'est installé par ici alors que la région est plus fertile qu'au sud. Les vents dominants empêchent la présence prolongée des êtres vivants, même des animaux, en dehors de ceux à la durée de vie courte. On trouve pas mal de rongeurs dans le coin ainsi que des oiseaux mais vous avez certainement remarqué qu'on a rien vu de plus gros qu'un chat.  
- Et comment traverse-t-on ? demanda Lee."

Kakashi pointa du doigt le fond du gouffre.

"Il y a assez de vent en bas pour que l'on puisse traverser. Il ne faut pas s'attarder, c'est tout. On grimpera la falaise de l'autre côté, jusqu'à tomber sur l'un des nombreux chemins taillés dans la roche.  
- Vous êtes déjà venu ici ? s'enthousiasma Lee.  
- Quelques fois, répondit Kakashi en penchant la tête, mais ne t'enflamme pas trop vite, jeune homme. Ça n'a rien d'un voyage de santé. Gai ne doit même pas encore être en bas."

Lee leva son pouce et sourit assurément avant de remettre en place son sac à dos. Kakashi poussa un discret soupir. Ce bonhomme était d'un enthousiasme à toute épreuve, c'était affolant. Alors que le jônin regardait plus en détail la première pierre où il oserait poser le pied, il sentit soudainement une atroce douleur dans la jambe droite, en plein milieu de la cuisse. Kakashi abaissa la tête pour voir une longue flèche d'un brun doré, teintée de sang, transperçant de part en part son membre. Il réalisa, trop tard, que ce n'était pas une flèche mais un harpon, fait pour s'accrocher à la chair. Ce fut au moment où il réalisait ceci que le harpon glissa en arrière et s'agrippa fermement à ce qui restait de la jambe, tirant le jônin qui ne put qu'amortir sa chute. Sakura, Tenten et Lee se précipitèrent pour aider leur capitaine mais ne purent pas faire grand-chose, pas même le retenir. Tenten sortit un sabre long comme l'avant bras de son dos et sauta suffisamment en hauteur pour que Lee puisse venir la pousser un grand coup, la propulsant en l'air. La jeune fille aperçut alors un câble grisâtre rattaché au harpon. Elle fondit dessus, sabre en avant, mais ne parvint pas à le trancher.

Le corps de Kakashi s'arrêta tout de même, toute traction ayant été stoppée. Lee et Tenten se mirent immédiatement en position de défense alors que Sakura se précipitait vers son professeur. Elle le tourna sur le dos et constata qu'il saignait au niveau de la tempe droite : Kakashi était inconscient. La kunoichi vérifia rapidement qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une hémorragie cérébrale avant de s'attaquer à celle de sa jambe. Plusieurs artères passaient à l'intérieur de la cuisse et quelques-unes étaient largement ouvertes. Sakura sortit immédiatement une lanière en caoutchouc et fit un garrot au-dessus de la plaie, espérant gagner quelques précieuses minutes. Un trou plus gros que son poing lui faisait face. Sakura aurait pu y passer le bras sans problème. En toute objectivité, elle avait meilleur temps de couper carrément la jambe. S'ils n'étaient pas correctement irrigués, les tissus dépériraient rapidement. Sakura inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, quitte à prendre de plus grands risques. Se concentrant au maximum, elle commença à malaxer son chakra.

Lee faisait face à la direction d'où provenait l'attaque, Tenten surveillant l'arrière. Un bras tendu vers l'avant et l'autre replié dans son dos, le chûnin restait d'un calme à toute épreuve, l'œil vif auquel n'échappait aucun détail. Le jeune homme se tendit un peu en voyant une branche frémir, à une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui. Une ombre glissa jusqu'au sol. La visibilité était très mauvaise à cause du soleil disparaissant derrière la haute falaise. Lee recula d'un pas.

"Sakura-san, je sais que tu es occupée mais pourrais-tu envoyer un signal ?  
- Je m'en occupe, Lee, avertit Tenten."

Sakura lâcha à peine un remerciement sans quitter son travail des yeux. Lee fronça les sourcils. Si Tenten baissait sa garde, ils pouvaient très bien subir une attaque. Prêt à tout, le chûnin resta sur ses gardes. Tenten sortit de sa poche d'armes un petit étui rouge qu'elle posa au sol avec force. Aussitôt, le tube s'enflamma et bondit vers le ciel dans une série de petites détonations. Il explosa finalement, libérant un énorme panache de fumée rougeâtre. Le son de l'explosion retentit et rebondit sur la falaise. Si l'autre équipe était dans le gouffre, elle l'entendrait forcément. Tenten se redressa lentement en s'assurant que tout allait bien. Alors qu'elle se tournait légèrement vers Lee, elle eut la surprise de voir un grand homme vêtu de blanc juste à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux gris et ses yeux verts paraissaient sales sous cette luminosité, tout comme son teint d'albâtre.

"Tu gênes."

Tenten fut pliée en deux par un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac. Surmontant la douleur, elle essaya de se redresser mais son adversaire lui décocha un coup de pied retourné qui l'envoya mordre la poussière. Alors que l'assaillant se redressait, Lee attaqua sans hésiter. Il débuta par une série de coups de moyenne portée pour voir de quoi était capable son adversaire. Celui-ci esquiva sans problème, le regardant à peine. Il a de bonnes bases en taijutsu, pensa Lee en souriant. C'était parfait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu sérieusement un adversaire digne de ce nom sur ce terrain, s'il mettait, volontairement, de côté le capitaine Naruto. Lee comptait sur sa vitesse pour prendre son adversaire par surprise. Il resta volontairement lent pendant quelques instants, se contentant d'enchaîner des coups simples. Se reculant un peu, Lee reprit sa garde droite tandis qu'il empêchait l'ennemi d'approcher par sa simple présence.

"Je te demanderai ton nom et pourquoi tu nous attaques, étranger, tonna Lee.  
- Ce n'est pas un duel, répondit l'autre de mauvaise foi."

Lee sourit étrangement, dévisageant un peu plus ce brigand de grand chemin. Plutôt grand et élancé, les cheveux mi-longs et le visage émacié, n'importe quelle fille aurait piaillé en voyant ce bel homme. Lee reconnaissait que ses yeux verts étaient captivants aussi fut-il prudent. Tomber dans un genjutsu arrivait vite si l'on restait trop pendu au regard de l'adversaire.

"Je suis Rock Lee, chûnin de Konoha."

L'autre n'émit qu'un soupir. Lee en profita. Il bondit avant même que son adversaire ne s'en rende compte. Arrivant par en bas, il pivota sur un pied et frappa de l'autre dans un mouvement ascendant pour cueillir l'ennemi sous le menton. La ruse marcha à merveille : le coup souleva la cible du sol. D'un nouveau bond, Lee se retrouva sous lui et plaqua deux doigts dans le dos de son adversaire, lui coupant toute possibilité de mouvement. D'une rotation puissante, il parvint à prendre le dessus et rua de coups de poing le blanc-bec. Celui-ci fut projeté au sol tandis que Lee atterrissait quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'avait pas à montrer ses plus belles techniques si de simples coups pouvaient lui faire mordre la poussière. Contre toute attente, l'ennemi se sortit du petit cratère que sa chute avait creusé, crachant une dent. Il n'avait, semblait-il, aucune blessure. Se redressant, il fit craquer sa nuque.

"Rock Lee, hein ?"

Lee hocha la tête.

"Je suis Kimimaro."

* * *

L'écho avait effectivement bien fait son travail. Environ à mi-hauteur de la pente du rift, Naruto dressa l'oreille et reconnut sans peine le signal d'alerte. Il leva la tête vers Gai qui se trouvait être le dernier de la file.

"Ils ont des problèmes en arrière, confirma Gai.  
- Remonter va prendre du temps, grogna Naruto.  
- Vous comptez les abandonner ? hurla Neji."

Naruto tourna obligeamment la tête vers son subordonné, un air terriblement narquois s'affichant sur son visage. Il regarda ensuite Sasuke du même air mais ne constata qu'une rage silencieuse. Naruto lui sourit avant d'ouvrir une des poches sur le devant de son gilet.

"J'ai dit que grimper à pattes va prendre du temps."

Naruto se mordit le pouce puis déroula d'un geste sec le rouleau qui était tombé dans son autre main. Il raya les écritures d'un trait de sang avant de refermer le rouleau. Malaxant son chakra d'une main, il tendit l'autre vers le jônin en période d'essai.

"Montre-moi ce que tu vaux, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sans plus attendre, Naruto se propulsa dans le vide d'un bond, la main toujours tendue. Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour. Il plongea lui aussi sous le regard médusé de Gai que tout cela dépassait largement. Alors qu'ils chutaient à travers les nappes de vapeurs, Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto. Celui-ci composa le dernier signe incantatoire et le rouleau explosa dans un nuage de fumée épaisse. Un aigle de bonne taille apparut, plongeant lui aussi pour prendre de la vitesse. Naruto et Sasuke s'accrochèrent aux plumes de son dos, disparaissant avec l'oiseau sous les vapeurs toxiques. Outré, Neji regardait la scène en se jurant qu'il mettrait son poing dans la gueule de ce type. Gai ricana pour essayer de détendre son élève.

"Et c'est maintenant qu'il nous montre ça … Naruto n'aime vraiment pas montrer ses techniques aux autres …  
- Remontons, grogna Neji en amorçant le mouvement."

* * *

Sakura y était presque. Elle avait pu se concentrer sur les artères et les veines, les soudant sommairement pour éviter le pire. Cela tiendrait jusqu'à l'intervention d'un medic-nin plus expérimenté qu'elle. Restaient les muscles et l'os à l'air libre. Kakashi risquait une septicémie avec toutes les poussières et la terre qui s'étaient glissées dans la plaie. Sakura devait tout nettoyer avant de poursuivre. Elle fouilla rapidement sa trousse de secours pour trouver son flacon d'eau oxygénée. En présence de sang, c'était ce qu'il y avait de moins désagréable mais ce n'était pas efficace sur tous les agents infectieux. Alors qu'elle imbibait un morceau de gaze de désinfectant, Sakura eut la mauvaise surprise de voir l'une de ses soudures sauter et le sang se remettre à couler. Jurant, elle plaqua ses mains sur la plaie et se reconcentra, rassemblant son chakra dans les tissus déchirés.

"Oh, il a pas l'air d'aller bien.  
- Ça ira mieux dans quelques instants, répondit Sakura."

Elle s'arrêta net en réalisant que l'ennemi était juste devant elle, accroupi de l'autre côté de Kakashi. La tête reposant dans la paume d'une main, le coude posé sur son genou, un beau sourire en place, la peau brûlée par le soleil, il avait tout l'air d'un homme de Suna, si ce n'était ses cinq autres bras saluant la jeune fille d'un même geste. Sakura resta immobile. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Lee combattait l'autre un peu plus loin, Tenten était inconsciente, tout comme Kakashi, c'était donc à elle de combattre cet homme. Il semblait fort et, comme tout homme fort, oubliait les principes ninja. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il aurait déjà pu le faire cent fois tant Sakura s'était concentrée sur son patient, oubliant complètement ce qui l'entourait. C'était pourtant logique que l'adversaire de Lee ne fût venu seul. Qui attaquerait quatre shinobi sans prévoir une aide ? Sakura regarda les alentours pour déceler une éventuelle troisième personne. L'homme aux huit membres lui sourit.

"On est que deux, rassure-toi."

Sakura le fixa, incrédule. Que voulait-il ? Que cherchait-il à faire ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement attaquée ? Le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder terminer la soudure de l'artère sans rien ajouter. Sakura leva doucement ses mains pleines de sang, gardant le contact visuel avec l'autre. Elle esquiva le premier coup en se plaquant brusquement au sol, se retrouvant quasiment allongée. Dépliant ses jambes, elle se redressa souplement, esquivant à nouveau. Sakura préféra prendre un peu de distance. L'assaillant se releva tranquillement, faisant craquer un genou.

"Les kunoichi sont vraiment très souples pour pouvoir faire toutes ces cabrioles.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Sakura d'un ton sec.  
- A ton avis, chérie ?"

Sortant un kunai de sa poche d'armes, il le balança au-dessus de la tête de Kakashi.

"Ce type vaut dans les sept millions de ryô. Si on ramène vos trois mignonnes petites têtes avec, on peut espérer obtenir plus de huit millions, de quoi rester à glander un bon moment. En prime, on tombe sur une équipe où il y a deux gamines, c'est une affaire très intéressante."

Sakura garda son calme. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir utilisé autant de chakra en soignant son professeur, elle devait être vigilante à présent. Respirant profondément, elle n'avait qu'une question en tête : était-ce la deuxième ou la troisième à gauche ? Sakura ne l'avait pas vu souvent, deux fois seulement en quatre années, elle doutait un peu de ses souvenirs. Elle n'eut soudainement plus le temps de réfléchir : le kunai avait été lâché. Plongeant en avant, Sakura parvint à l'attraper à temps, prenant appui d'un bras entre les jambes de Kakashi. Elle ouvrit rapidement la troisième poche du gilet, récupéra le petit rouleau qui en glissa et entreprit son attaque. Basculant en arrière, elle agrippa l'ennemi de ses jambes, par le cou, et glissa ses mains sur ses jambes. L'instant d'après, l'homme-araignée l'avait projetée loin en arrière. Sakura en profita, ouvrant le rouleau et y traçant une ligne du sang de Kakashi. Elle malaxa son chakra tout en dérapant sur le sol mais ne put malheureusement boucler le processus d'invocation : Kidômaru était déjà sur elle. Sakura encaissa un coup de pied en reculant encore, se cognant au frêle tronc d'un chêne-liège maigrichon. Le temps lui manqua encore. Son assaillant avait compris qu'elle comptait invoquer quelque chose aussi restait-il près d'elle pour lui couper toute tentative. Sakura commença à courir, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas attaquer. Kidômaru la prit en chasse pour son plus grand plaisir, riant comme un dément.

Esquivant comme elle le pouvait et les arbres et les kunai de son adversaire, Sakura arriva finalement au bord du rift. Elle fit face un bref instant, juste assez pour voir les trois poings s'abattre sur elle. Lâchant le rouleau, Sakura sombra dans l'inconscience et le gouffre béant. Kidômaru admira sa chute, ne faisant pas attention au rouleau qui avait touché le sol et qui tremblait légèrement.

"Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, railla-t-il en se tournant. Kimimaro doit en avoir fini, lui aussi."

Effectivement, à une vingtaine de mètres de là, Lee s'effondrait, vaincu par plus fort que lui. Kimimaro se tourna vers son camarade, se demandant s'il fallait les achever tout de suite ou non. Kidômaru haussa les épaules.

"On se fout des deux gamins, dit-il en se rapprochant. On récupère la tête de Hatake Kakashi et on dégage.  
- Je pensais que tu voulais te faire la fille, répondit platoniquement Kimimaro.  
- Plus vite on aura la récompense, plus vite je pourrai la dépenser dans un bordel où autant de femmes que je le veux exauceront tous mes souhaits !"

Kimimaro renifla de dédain pour ensuite s'approcher de Kakashi. Kidômaru resta en arrière, surveillant tout de même les alentours. On n'était jamais trop prudent, pourtant, sa méfiance naturelle ne suffit pas. Le sol se brisa d'un coup et huit chiens attaquèrent Kidômaru. Il parvint à esquiver un énorme molosse qui visait sa gorge mais se retrouva tout de même immobilisé par les autres lui mordant tant les jambes que les bras et l'abdomen. La fille n'était pas morte, pensa amèrement Kidômaru. Ça lui apprendrait à finir le travail. Kimimaro retourna son attention sur son camarade mais fut rapidement intrigué par une ombre au sol. C'était celle d'un oiseau, a priori très grand. Le soleil termina enfin de sombrer derrière la falaise et avec lui disparurent les ombres. Kimimaro leva les yeux au ciel pour voir un aigle royal planer au-dessus d'eux. Le rapace piqua vers le sol, fonçant sur l'homme vêtu de blanc, explosant soudainement dans un nuage de fumée. Quelqu'un en sortit rapidement d'un côté mais Kimimaro n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, un autre shinobi fonçait sur lui.

Kidômaru grimaça en constatant que des renforts étaient arrivés. Arrachant un de ses bras aux chiens, il put lancer une volée de shuriken sur le rouleau à quelques mètres de là. Aussitôt, les molosses disparurent, lui bouchant la vue. Ne perdant pas un instant, Kidômaru se prépara à l'impact. La seconde suivante, un kunai teinta contre son armure, laissant le jeune homme lui faisant face plus que perplexe. Sasuke ne s'étonna pas plus, se penchant en arrière pour esquiver le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Il lança plusieurs kunai alors qu'il chutait mais aucun ne parvint à transpercer la peau de cet homme. Agacé, Sasuke ne vit alors qu'une solution se profiler devant lui. La seule technique qui lui permettait de transpercer tout et n'importe quoi restait le Chidori. Si les « mille oiseaux » avaient pu venir à bout de l'armure ultime de Gaara du Désert, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien transpercer ce type. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver suffisamment de temps pour déployer sa technique. Immobiliser son adversaire une trentaine de secondes serait suffisant, Sasuke savait que le délai de concentration du chakra dans sa paume pouvait être diminué. Ce ne serait pas vraiment plaisant par la suite mais c'était tout de même possible.

Alors qu'il touchait le sol, Sasuke déplia une de ses jambes et toucha l'une de Kidômaru. Concentrant son chakra dans un geste qui était devenu habituel au fur et à mesure des années d'entraînement, il déploya l'une de ses techniques favorites : Chidori Nagashi. La décharge d'électricité foudroya Kidômaru. Sasuke en profita pour rouler en arrière et se tenir assez loin de son adversaire immobilisé. Composant rapidement les sceaux, il arma son bras, tenant son poignet avec force. Le chakra commença à se concentrer, faisant crisser l'air autour de lui. Sasuke serra les dents en sentant son bras trembler sous l'effort. Kakashi le lui avait dit et répété souvent : trop forcer en comprimant le chakra pouvait détruire les méridiens. Sasuke grimaça un peu lorsqu'il sentit une crampe prendre possession de son avant-bras. C'était le moment ! Fonçant vers sa cible, il ne lui fallut que quatre foulées pour l'atteindre. Projetant son bras en avant, Sasuke ne rencontra aucune résistance et, pourtant, toucha bien Kidômaro. Celui-ci, toujours sonné par le coup précédent, regardait, incrédule, le bras du gamin enfoncé dans son thorax jusqu'à l'épaule. Kidômaru s'effondra sans pouvoir rien faire. Entraîné par cet homme plus grand et plus lourd que lui, Sasuke pesta. Il réussit à se dégager, secouant son bras pour faire partir le sang et cette satanée crampe. Cherchant du regard son coéquipier, Sasuke eut la surprise de voir le dernier assaut de Kimimaro.

Un long tube blanc et pointu sortait de sa paume et cela avait tranché, dans un mouvement circulaire, les bandages que Naruto portait à la tête. Le jinchûriki recula vivement, tentant vainement de récupérer les bandes sales qui tombaient les unes après les autres. De loin comme de près, Sasuke et Kimimaro virent la peau noircie, comme brûlée, de l'adolescent, ainsi que l'œil à l'iris d'un rouge violent.

"Alors comme ça …"

La voix de Kimimaro semblait pleine de joie, sûre à présent que la victoire ne serait pas si difficile que ça à avoir.

"Tu es maudit."

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
#Ame no Kuni : j'avoue, j'en ai fait une mini Confédération Helvétique (Suisse). J'aurais pu ajouter quelques lignes sur les forces d'autodéfense ou bien un quelconque lac …  
#Le rift : après le karst, voici un rift, yeah ! Dans le prochain épisode, je vous parlerai des marges continentales ! Nan, je plaisante … Un exemple ? Le rift Baïkal, en Asie ou bien la vallée du Rhin (et oui !), ou encore le graben d'Oslo, etc …  
#Le karst : à propos et pendant que j'y pense, si vous n'avez pas eu vous-même l'idée d'aller chercher ce que c'est, je vous invite à faire une recherche sur la baie d'Along, au Viêt Nam, ou bien sur les régions de Guilin et Yangshuo, en Chine.


	10. 08 Une nuit entre Konoha et Suna

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
**

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 08 : _Une nuit entre Konoha et Suna_

"Tu es maudit".

Naruto grimaça en serrant son bras droit contre lui, gestes qui étonnèrent Sasuke. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son capitaine subir le coup d'une quelconque douleur, c'en devenait inquiétant. Kimimaro sourit ouvertement, remarquant que la tache noire s'étendait. Le jinchûriki recula un peu, renforçant sa garde, alors que ses autres bandages semblaient se désolidariser et tombaient les uns après les autres, glissant sous ses vêtements.

"Sans fûda, la malédiction prend de l'ampleur, constata Kimimaro en rétractant l'os de son bras. Ça a l'air douloureux."

Naruto ne répondit pas, se pliant en deux tout en fixant son adversaire. Kimimaro s'avança d'un pas, Naruto recula de trois. Sasuke s'apprêta à attaquer mais un regard mauvais de la part de son capitaine l'en dissuada.

"Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus … Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, poursuivit Kimimaro. On parle d'un ninja de Konoha qu'on voit très peu, certains croient qu'il n'existe pas. Selon toutes vraisemblances, il pourrait bien s'agir de toi, je me trompe ?  
- Et toi ? T'es qui ? grogna Naruto d'un air moqueur en se relevant un peu.  
- Personne en particulier. Je chasse le ninja, c'est un métier comme un autre."

Naruto renifla de dédain avant de serrer encore un peu plus son bras. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent au bout de ses doigts. Sasuke fixa l'hémoglobine, remarquant un léger tremblement de l'auriculaire qui passait presque inaperçu. Kimimaro aussi semblait l'avoir vu mais n'y prêta pas attention, préférant fixer son regard sur cet étrange ninja. S'il croyait les rumeurs, cet adolescent n'était autre que la fameuse carte maîtresse de Konoha. Kimimaro n'y croyait pas trop. Comment un gosse déjà si mal en point pouvait se révéler être plus puissant que le Quatrième Hokage ? Le tremblement recommença, Sasuke le remarqua immédiatement. Les muscles ne bougeaient pas involontairement, il le savait. Cet obstiné de Naruto lui faisait signe. Il ne restait plus qu'à comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire savoir et ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple. Naruto ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Kakashi, il ne connaissait pas les codes secrets instaurés entre les trois membres, ni même leurs habitudes de combat. Sasuke préféra rester immobile plutôt que de risquer de faire une erreur qui leur coûterait la vie à tous les deux.

"J'espère que t'as bien profité de ton fric jusque-là parce que tu meurs ce soir."

Ce fut à Kimimaro de renifler, souriant faiblement au gamin. Dans un horrible craquement, sa peau se perça pour laisser sortir de longs os effilés, un peu partout sur ses membres et son buste. Une technique héréditaire, pensa Sasuke, comme l'homme qu'il avait abattu. Concentrant son chakra dans ses yeux, il activa le Sharingan et ce fut une bonne intuition. Sasuke vit quelque chose bouger près d'un acacia, quelque chose qui allait se rapprocher des deux combattants. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour désobéir aux ordres de Naruto et foncer vers lui. A l'instant même où il le touchait, le sol gronda sous leurs pieds. Sasuke poussa Naruto à terre, le plus loin possible, dérapant sur les herbes sèches. Face contre terre, Sasuke n'entendit qu'un terrible éboulement et des craquements d'os désagréables. Il avait mal rien que de les entendre et, pourtant, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'impressionnable. Le calme revint rapidement alors que les rares oiseaux cessaient leurs cris d'indignation. Sasuke releva la tête pour être plongé dans l'ombre. Devant lui se dressait un homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, comme devait l'être un maître marionnettiste. Kankuro s'accroupit dans l'herbe et sourit à Sasuke, faisant plisser le maquillage qu'il aimait arborer.

"Juste à temps."

Le sol trembla soudainement mais tout s'arrêta très vite. Kankuro siffla d'admiration.

"Il était résistant, le gars. Oh, Naruto, tu respires encore ?"

Sasuke sursauta en constatant que l'un de ses bras reposait en plein milieu du visage du capitaine mais celui-ci ne se manifestait pas. Mauvais plan, pensa Sasuke en se poussant soudainement, s'agenouillant à un mètre de là, s'apprêtant déjà à faire des excuses. Naruto tourna la tête vers son coéquipier, son œil à l'iris rouge sautant de temps en temps, comme s'il n'était pas maîtrisé, mais ne pipa mot. Il se releva à son tour, aidé par Kankuro. Toujours muet, Naruto se dirigea vers Kakashi qui reposait à quelques mètres de là.

"Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? demanda Kankuro à tout hasard.  
- J'me démerde, répondit Naruto en jetant son sac à terre.  
- Tiens, prends mes mitaines, soupira le jeune homme en lançant la paire. Si tu es effectivement maudit, il ne faut pas que tu touches quelqu'un directement. Et fais gaffe à ton sang, aussi.  
- Je sais, marmonna le jinchûriki en attrapant les gantelets à la volée. Va voir les autres."

Kankuro regarda un instant de plus Naruto, comme songeur, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke qui était toujours assis par terre.

"Ça va ?  
- Ouais.  
- Et le sang ?  
- Ah, tiqua Sasuke en regardant son bras gauche, c'est pas le mien."

Il avait appuyé ses paroles par un regard vers le corps de l'homme aux six bras un peu plus loin. Kankuro ne se préoccupa pas plus de la santé de Sasuke, se dirigeant vers Lee. Le chûnin était allongé dans les herbes et saignait suffisamment pour que son cas passe avant celui de Tenten, elle aussi inconsciente. Sasuke soupira, cherchant le calme. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Maito Gai et Hyûga Neji. Il posa une main à terre et la remonta aussitôt, comme piqué par quelque chose. Sasuke regarda avec attention le sol pour y voir une petite tache de sang. Frottant la paume de sa main droite, il ne fit pas plus attention à cela avant de se relever.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke tourna à peine la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Des trois enfants du Quatrième Kazekage, Gaara était le dernier, celui sur qui le sort s'était acharné dès le jour de sa naissance. Plus jeune que Sasuke d'environ six mois, Gaara restait bien plus petit que la moyenne, devant lever la tête pour croiser les orbes noirs du ninja de Konoha. Toujours accompagné de sa calebasse lourde du sable du désert, il semblait impassible, calme et raisonné. Sasuke ne l'avait pas toujours vu ainsi mais il appréciait la fin de la crise d'adolescence de son ancien adversaire. Il fallait dire que Gaara était l'un des shinobi les plus puissants de Suna, s'il n'était pas déjà le numéro un. Tant de puissance restait un atout majeur si son utilisateur n'en faisait pas qu'à sa tête. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir par-dessus un pantalon ample de la même teinte ainsi qu'un imposant harnais lui permettant de supporter le poids de son énorme gourde, Gaara fit la même impression à Sasuke que Naruto la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ces deux personnages restaient distants et froids quelle que soit leur proximité, c'en était désagréable.

"Combien étiez-vous ? demanda laconiquement Gaara.  
- Huit, deux équipes au total. Il y en a deux qui sont en train d'escalader la falaise, ils vont arriver."

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil à la plaine avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke.

"Vous êtes cinq ici."

Sasuke frémit et se rendit soudainement compte que Sakura n'était pas avec eux. Avant que la panique ne le gagne, Gaara lui agrippa fermement le bras.

"On cherchera le membre manquant plus tard.  
- Il commence à faire nuit ! protesta Sasuke.  
- Réfléchis, ordonna Gaara d'une voix totalement neutre. Nous avons ici deux blessés graves et deux autres dont l'état est à déterminer. C'est largement suffisant pour l'instant.  
- Suna se fout des pertes mais pas Konoha ! hurla le jônin. Sakura est peut-être blessée, il faut que je la retrouve !!  
- Hyûga s'en chargera, avertit Naruto à quelques mètres de là.  
- Mais le temps qu'il arrive …"

Naruto tourna obligeamment la tête vers Sasuke toujours retenu par Gaara. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Kakashi sans rien ajouter et Sasuke sut que la discussion était close, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Serrant les poings, Sasuke baissa légèrement la tête.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? demanda-t-il plus sur le ton d'un grognement que celui de rigueur.  
- Il faut sceller le maléfice, répondit Gaara en lâchant prise. Tiens, prends ça."

Sortant d'une petite sacoche un rouleau de papier vierge qu'il confia à Sasuke, Gaara s'assit au sol et entreprit de fouiller le reste de ses poches pour finalement trouver un petit encrier et un pinceau un peu abîmé par les aléas des missions. Il demanda à Sasuke de découper l'intégralité du rouleau en bandes larges de cinq centimètres pendant qu'il préparait son encre. Sasuke ne posa pas plus de questions, tranchant avec précision le papier à l'aide d'un petit sabre. Gaara prenait par la suite les bandes de papier et y traçait des incantations dans une écriture tellement stylisée qu'elle en était illisible. Une fois que Sasuke eut bien mémorisé les mouvements qu'il avait à faire, il s'autorisa un coup d'œil aux alentours. Kankuro avait visiblement terminé avec Lee, toujours allongé, et faisait à présent boire Tenten qui semblait ne pas apprécier l'attention. Quant à Naruto, il était assis en tailleur à côté de Kakashi, les mains jointes devant lui, les yeux fermés et l'air terriblement calme. Sasuke pouvait voir des gouttes de son sang perler sur le pull de son capitaine. Il devait beaucoup saigner pour que ses vêtements soient à ce point imbibé. Kankuro se releva en aidant Tenten, la soutenant par l'épaule, surveillant les alentours.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu branles ?  
- Laisse-le, répliqua Gaara. Il doit se concentrer, il n'a pas l'habitude.  
- Je ferais mieux de m'en occuper, grommela Kankuro en se rapprochant. Je suis medic, pas lui."

Il déposa Tenten en face de Gaara puis resta debout, prêt à intervenir.

"Tu n'as pas assez de ressources, poursuivit Gaara. Passe-moi des bandes.  
- Ce n'est pas Temari-san le médecin de votre équipe ? demanda Tenten d'une petite voix.  
- Temari ? s'étonna Kankuro en sortant des bandages de son sac à dos. Cette bourrine ?"

Gaara sourit gentiment en recevant les bandes qu'il confia à Tenten.

"Place ces fûda une fois sur deux, bien parallèlement aux bords, puis enroule la bande."

Tenten se mit au travail, jetant parfois un coup d'œil vers Lee. Kankuro surveilla la pénombre qui s'installait, conscient qu'ils étaient plus que vulnérables en plein milieu de la plaine d'herbe. Ils devraient se déplacer vers un bosquet pour la nuit, ça limiterait les dégâts. Malgré les deux blessés, ils ne devraient pas faire de feu. Kankuro soupira. La nuit serait longue. Se tournant vers la falaise, il remarqua les deux jônin de Konoha. Maito Gai et Hyûga Neji arrivèrent le plus vite possible, essoufflés par la remontée du rift qu'ils avaient faite à toute vitesse. Kankuro se chargea de les mettre au parfum de ce qui s'était passé tandis que Sasuke serrait les dents. Gai et Neji prirent connaissance de l'état des deux autres membres de leur équipe avant de repartir, cherchant Sakura dans la nuit.

"Kankuro, ânonna Gaara."

Le cadet se tourna vers son petit frère, surpris d'une telle discrétion. Gaara pointa du menton Naruto avant de murmurer.

"Le kekkai."

Kankuro hocha la tête. Farfouillant à nouveau dans son sac à dos, il en ressortit quatre bougies à l'odeur désagréable qu'il planta en cercle dans le sol autour du petit groupe. Il composa une longue série de sceaux tout en récitant des formules incompréhensibles. Le dernier sceau, celui du rat, fit trembler le sol. Un vent frais souffla alors que les bougies s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes. Kankuro garda sa position quelques instants avant de relâcher.

"C'est fait, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Tenten."

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions. L'air sembla s'alourdir d'un coup et devint plus chaud. La flamme des bougies vacilla sous le regard inquiet de Kankuro.

"Ça ira, le rassura Gaara."

Sasuke releva les yeux de sa tâche au moment crucial. A une dizaine de mètres de là, une lueur rouge naissait entre les mains de Naruto. C'était quelque chose de lumineux et de mouvant, qui semblait être contenu au prix de nombreux efforts. Naruto écarta ses mains suffisamment pour qu'une sphère de chakra – Sasuke avait reconnu cette énergie – d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre se forme ainsi. Approchant avec précaution la sphère de la plaie de Kakashi, Naruto semblait comme absorbé lui-même par cette lumière à la teinte violente. Le chakra toucha la jambe, perdant sa forme pour l'entourer de tentacules qui s'insinuèrent tant dans le vide de la plaie que dans les tissus. Gardant ses mains au-dessus de cette énergie frénétique, Naruto tremblait un peu. Il n'avait qu'une peur : que Kakashi se réveille à ce moment-là à cause de la douleur. S'il bougeait, cela compliquerait les choses. Le blessé ouvrit effectivement son œil mais resta stoïque, comme on le lui avait toujours appris. Naruto lui sourit un peu, par-dessus la lumière qui s'intensifiait. Tout irait bien, la plaie allait se refermer, Kakashi serait juste fatigué par la suite. De longues minutes passèrent avant que la lumière ne meure petit à petit. Les bougies s'éteignirent elles aussi et Sasuke fut surpris de les voir si mal en point après si peu de temps. On aurait dit qu'on avait essayé de les briser avec des billes de petite taille ou quelque chose de semblable. Sasuke entendit Kankuro soupirer de soulagement avant d'allumer une petite lampe électrique émettant un faible halo bleuté.

Gaara ordonna à Sasuke d'aider Naruto à porter Kakashi jusqu'au bosquet d'acacias voisin. Le jeune homme n'échangea pas un mot avec son coéquipier, se contentant de conseiller à Kakashi de se taire et de dormir le plus rapidement possible. Gaara arriva par la suite en portant tout son matériel tandis que Kankuro portait Lee sur son dos, Tenten ayant été chargée d'éclairer le chemin. Sasuke installa Kakashi le plus confortablement possible, le couvrant de plusieurs couvertures et s'assurant que tout irait bien. Gaara se rassit en silence, faisant signe à Naruto de s'approcher. Le jinchûriki obéit en rechignant un peu, retirant tout vêtement au-dessus de la ceinture. Sasuke vit nettement l'étendue de la peau noircie. Recouvrant quasiment toute la partie droite du buste, de la nuque aux côtes flottantes, tant devant que derrière, la tache s'étendait toujours, suintant du sang à quelques endroits, surtout au niveau de l'impact, juste sous la clavicule droite, un peu excentré. Sasuke détailla également les bras qui avaient été touchés eux aussi par le noircissement. Le droit était bien plus entamé que le gauche et saignait abondamment au coude. Gaara rembobina les bandes avec soin puis commença à faire le pansement. Ce fut dans le plus grand silence que se déroula cet acte presque mystique. Gaara et Naruto auraient pu être seuls à cet instant, tout aurait été parfaitement identique dans leur gestuelle et leur comportement. Sasuke se sentit un peu gêné de regarder un pareil moment intimiste. Il détourna la tête, contemplant les étoiles loin au-dessus de sa tête.

Gai et Neji ne les rejoignirent que bien des heures plus tard. Il était déjà plus de minuit et, à leur mine, Sasuke sut qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire grand-chose. Naruto attendait en silence le compte-rendu, à nouveau caché par ses bandages. Le pansement sur son visage prenait plus de place qu'avant, recouvrant presque entièrement la partie gauche. Gaara veillait tandis que Kankuro surveillait toujours Lee qui ne se réveillait pas et Kakashi qui restait obstinément conscient. Tenten posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui se dégagea avec plus ou moins de conviction.

"Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée, confirma Gai. Le Byakugan a ses limites, lui aussi."

Kakashi accusa le coup, fermant un instant les yeux. Naruto se leva.

"Reste ici, ordonna Gaara. Il faut qu'on s'explique.  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, grommela Naruto. En tant que capitaine, je n'ai pas su gérer les individus et n'ai donc, par conséquent, pas …  
- Foutaises ! hurla Neji. Vous n'êtes pas capitaine, vous n'en connaissez pas les principes !  
- Neji, tempéra Gai en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il y a plus important.  
- Plus important ? s'emporta le jeune homme. Qu'un incompétent nous dirige, vous trouvez que ce n'est pas important ?!  
- Ferme-la, coupa Gaara. Un subordonné n'a pas à l'ouvrir pour ce genre de trivialités. Laisse les grandes personnes en parler entre elles lorsque le moment sera venu."

Neji fulmina mais resta cependant silencieux, ignorant le sourire moqueur qu'affichait Kankuro.

"Nous en venons donc à la question du jour, continua le marionnettiste. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?  
- Suna a reçu une note, expliqua Naruto, qui disait que vous étiez en difficulté.  
- En difficulté ? railla Kankuro. C'est pas nous qui étions « en difficulté », Naruto.  
- Nous n'avons rien envoyé de tel, assura Gaara. As-tu vu cette note de tes propres yeux ?  
- Non mais Temari l'a lue dans le bureau du Kazekage, elle l'a tenue en main.  
- La frangine mythonne ?"

Gaara fit non de la tête à l'attention de son frère.

"Temari ne mentirait pas à Naruto.  
- Le problème viendrait du Kazekage, alors, murmura Kakashi qui s'était un peu relevé.  
- Le vieux ferait pas ça, râla Kankuro. J'vois pas l'intérêt pour lui de faire paniquer tout Suna !  
- Sauf si c'est pour m'éloigner, admit Naruto à contrecœur. Vous n'avez rien envoyé ?  
- Un message, y'a trois jours pour dire qu'on mettrait plus de temps que prévu, répondit Kankuro.  
- C'est moi qui l'ai écrit, continua Gaara. Ils ont pu copier mon écriture, ce n'est pas difficile quand on est shinobi.  
- Trois jours ? répéta Sasuke. On tombe sur la date où nous sommes arrivés à Suna. On a vu le Kazekage vers midi, si je me rappelle bien.  
- Le message a dû arriver au petit matin, calcula Kankuro. J'avais invoqué une chouette pour qu'elle voyage de nuit uniquement."

Naruto fixa durement le sol en serrant les poings.

"Il le savait …  
- Peut-être n'était-il pas encore informé, raisonna Kakashi. Les Kage ne reçoivent pas directement les messages, il y a des intermédiaires.  
- Ça ne l'excuse pas ! persifla Naruto. Nous sommes restés deux jours et demi à ne rien faire !  
- Preuve en est que vous auriez du écouter Temari-san, commenta sèchement Neji.  
- Tais-toi."

A la surprise générale, c'était Sasuke qui avait objecté, fusillant du regard son aîné. Kakashi haussa les sourcils, ouvrant légèrement sa bouche sous son masque. Il était réellement surpris de voir son élève prendre la défense de Naruto alors qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Kakashi se crispa en attendant de voir la réaction de son protégé. Réaction qui n'arriva jamais. Naruto restait de marbre, jetant à peine un regard à la dérobée vers Sasuke. Ce fut Kankuro qui mit un terme à la légère tension ambiante, en bâillant.

"Braves gens, déclara-t-il théâtralement, je vous propose de dormir et de voir tout ça demain. On rentrera à Suna pour tabasser qui de droit. Il est tard et on a tous eu une journée bien remplie, je crois.  
- Kankuro a raison, concéda Gaara. Je veillerai."

Tout le monde se mit à se préparer pour la nuit, sortant leurs couvertures, sauf Naruto qui restait obstinément debout. Gaara se leva tranquillement pour se planter devant l'autre jinchûriki.

"Tu as besoin de repos, pas de faire une nouvelle connerie.  
- J'pourrai pas dormir, marmonna Naruto.  
- Allonge-toi au moins."

Voyant que Naruto n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, Gaara soupira en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, contrarié. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée.

"Saviez-vous que Naruto, à sept ans, a …"

Gaara n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans son récit ; Naruto était allongé et sous sa couverture, grommelant des insanités à voix basse. Kankuro ricana en voyant la mine victorieuse de son petit frère qui se rasseyait, très satisfait de lui-même. Sasuke jugea la technique impressionnante. S'appuyant contre son sac à dos reposant lui-même contre le tronc épineux d'un acacia, Sasuke frissonna. Il avait mis sa couverture sur Kakashi pour que celui-ci passe la nuit dans de bonnes conditions, tant pis s'il attrapait un rhume ou une bronchopneumonie. Naruto tourna et vira quelques instants, jouant les crêpes avant de se retrouver sur le côté, regardant Sasuke qui croisait les bras pour tenter de rassembler la chaleur. Le jinchûriki se tourna de l'autre côté, ignorant le reste du monde alors que Gaara éteignait la petite lampe électrique. Naruto bougea encore un peu, fut rappelé à l'ordre par Gaara trois fois, se tourna une nouvelle fois et finit allongé sur le dos. Il détestait dormir avec des gens autour de lui.

"Gaara ?  
- Dors.  
- J'ai faim.  
- Avale ta langue et étouffe-toi avec."

Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de retenir un pouffement mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Naruto se releva d'un coup et balança sa couverture sur son coéquipier qui grogna pour la forme. Puis, à quatre pattes, le jinchûriki vint se coller à Gaara, s'incrustant sous sa couverture et s'appuyant largement contre lui, en faisant son oreiller. Gaara ne dit rien, se contentant de dégager son bras pour être plus à l'aise. On n'entendit bientôt que les insectes et quelques rares oiseaux nocturnes ainsi que les respirations calmes des neuf shinobi. Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin lorsque Sasuke ouvrit un œil, réveillé par le murmure d'une discussion. Il était question des dernières nouvelles de Konoha, détaillées par Naruto.

"Je ne les ai pas vus, souffla Naruto. J'espère que tout va bien.  
- Konoha est connue et reconnue pour ses médecins.  
- Ça n'a pas empêché Fuyu de mourir.  
- C'est comme ça.  
- J'l'aimais bien, en toute franchise. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un ANBU mais plutôt d'un gars paumé, c'était amusant. Il semblait toujours étonné de tout et puis il avait souvent le mot pour rire.  
- Baku-sensei est mort, il n'y a pas longtemps, murmura Gaara d'un ton égal. En retour de mission.  
- Il a été attaqué ?  
- On ne sait pas. Aucune information n'a filtré, même à nous qui avons été ses disciples.  
- Ton oncle ?  
- J'en ai bien l'impression. Cette histoire de message ne fait que renforcer mes soupçons sur lui.  
- Il a accédé au pouvoir par un coup d'Etat, c'est bien ça ?  
- Hum.  
- En tant que shinobi de Konoha, je n'ai rien à dire, mais en tant qu'ami, je te conseillerais de faire très attention à Temari et Kankuro.  
- La situation de Temari est plus inquiétante. A propos, tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
- Oui, j'ai déposé le dossier mais ce sera refusé.  
- Même si ton père et son prédécesseur appuient la demande ?  
- Je n'ai pas d'existence officielle. C'était l'idée de Sarutobi-sensei alors il ne va pas aller dans le sens inverse maintenant. Quant au Hokage, moins je lui pose de problèmes et mieux il se porte.  
- Tu ne retourneras pas à Konoha tout de suite, alors.  
- Ouais … Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au temple, Sarutobi-sensei ne me manque pas, et puis je le verrai de toute façon mi-octobre.  
- Tu vas aller de l'autre côté ?  
- Pas avec tout ce monde, ce serait le bordel intégral. Dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais aller chercher cette Sakura.  
- Naruto …  
- Kakashi m'en voudra à mort et ce n'est pas quelque chose d'envisageable.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
- Alors qui ? C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu écouter Temari, l'autre a raison.  
- A ce stade-là, ça ne sert à rien de chercher qui a tort et qui a raison. C'est fait et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tu ne peux plus qu'aller de l'avant et assumer tes responsabilités. Chercher cette fille s'apparente à se débattre mais tes liens ne feront que se resserrer.  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Kakashi …  
- Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il perd un coéquipier.  
- Justement !  
- Il est shinobi, il fera avec.  
- Putain, tu comprends pas !"

Sasuke s'était habitué à l'obscurité aussi put-il vaguement voir la silhouette de Naruto se relever, jetant la couverture sur Gaara qui ne bougeait pas.

"J'irai chercher Sakura, même si je dois te laisser pour mort derrière moi, s'emporta Naruto.  
- Je ne me battrai pas avec toi, répondit platement Gaara. Ce serait stupide.  
- T'as peur de te prendre une rouste, avoue !  
- Je suis plus fatigué que ce que je laisse paraître. La mission a été longue et éprouvante. Tuer ce type tout à l'heure n'a pas été évident. Et puis, ça n'aurait pas de sens. Est-ce qu'on se bat entre frères ?"

Naruto renifla. Il s'accroupit à côté de son sac pour en sortir quelque chose. Sasuke reconnut une gourde au bruit.

"Ne les préviens pas, ils s'en douteront de toute façon. Le temps qu'ils se réveillent et se décident, je serai déjà en bas.  
- Les fûda ne sont pas sans conséquence sur toi, Naruto, fais attention. Tu ne pourras pas malaxer ton chakra normalement, ça peut prendre plusieurs jours pour que ton état se stabilise. C'est une situation dangereuse.  
- Vivre est dangereux.  
- Si tu le prends comme ça, va mourir et bon débarras."

Naruto vérifia son sac à dos avant de se relever.

"A la prochaine.  
- Je transmettrai tes excuses à Temari.  
- Ouais ouais …"

Jetant son sac sur son dos, le jinchûriki s'éloigna, faisant bruisser les herbes sèches. Le silence reprit ses droits sur le petit bosquet quelques instants. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il s'en fichait. Ne plus avoir ce type sur le dos l'arrangeait. Kakashi serait furieux à l'aube mais il ne pourrait rien faire dans son état. Naruto aurait pris trop d'avance et ils devraient le laisser aller de son côté pour rentrer à Suna du leur. Ce serait très bien comme ça.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke sursauta légèrement. Il rouvrit les yeux pour constater que Gaara le fixait, certainement depuis longtemps. Savait-il qu'il avait entendu leur conversation ? Sasuke resta sur la défensive.

"Si tu veux rattraper Naruto, c'est maintenant ou jamais."

Le jeune homme ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il se leva aussitôt, sa couverture dans une main et son sac dans l'autre, poursuivant son _foutu_ capitaine. La nuit était fraîche et claire, le ciel déjà plus transparent à l'orient. Sasuke rangea la couverture à la hâte et remit son sac en place avant de rattraper Naruto au bord du rift. Le jinchûriki haussa un sourcil en voyant arriver Sasuke.

"La discrétion, ça s'apprend.  
- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, fermez-la, répliqua sèchement Sasuke en regardant les brumes du rift. On descend là ?"

Naruto soupira mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'agacement dans ce souffle. Sasuke se tourna un peu vers lui pour voir un sourire disparaître des lèvres de son coéquipier.

"Il ne fait pas jour, ce serait du suicide. On va aller plus vers l'ouest, il y a un passage moins escarpé mais ça va nous prendre des heures.  
- Les autres ne nous suivront pas, insista Sasuke, pas s'ils doivent descendre. Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre.  
- Oh, siffla Naruto, mais c'est que tu ferais un bon déserteur."

Sasuke n'apprécia guère la plaisanterie mais suivit tout de même Naruto le long du rift. La nuit était calme, Sasuke n'avait pas l'impression de s'éloigner autant de Kakashi et des autres. Une impression bizarre l'accaparait. Il se sentait à la fois serein et oppressé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable mais de grisant. Sasuke imaginait respirer un air nouveau, aspiré qu'il était par une vie nouvelle. Il se fichait des conséquences et n'y pensait même pas. Il n'y avait plus que le bruissement des herbes et cette silhouette devant lui qu'il devait suivre pour ne pas faire de faux pas. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire s'il voulait retrouver Sakura.

* * *

Très loin de là, à Konoha, le Quatrième Hokage contemplait l'aube naissante depuis son futon. Allongé comme il l'était, il ne voyait guère plus qu'un léger rosissement du ciel par la fine ouverture entre les shôji. Repoussant sa lourde couverture d'un coup de pied, il frissonna avant de se raisonner : c'était le vingt-trois août et Konoha subissait une vague de chaleur depuis près de soixante-dix jours, il ne pouvait_pas_ frissonner. Attrapant à tâtons le T-shirt blanc qu'il avait lâchement abandonné durant la nuit, il se retourna pour être sur le ventre, grommelant à propos de la dureté des tatami neufs de la pièce. La porte coulissa de quelques centimètres pour laisser apparaître le regard perçant d'une femme en kimono sobre. Tatsumaki releva la tête, jetant un regard endormi à la kunoichi. 

"Une lettre de Sarutobi-sama est arrivée nuitamment.  
- Aaaaaaaaah, gémit Tatsumaki, par pitié, pas maintenant … Que le vieux singe me foute la paix quand j'me lève …  
- Il y a aussi un message important du capitaine de la garde d'élite.  
- Itachi-kun ? Donne-le-moi, implora le Hokage en battant des pieds comme un enfant.  
- Votre petit-déjeuner vous attend, répliqua la kunoichi sans la moindre once de pitié."

La porte se referma aussi silencieusement qu'elle s'était ouverte sous le regard ennuyé de Tatsumaki. Il avait une chance folle d'avoir toutes ces femmes sous ses ordres directs mais celles-ci le maltraitaient sans honte dès qu'elles le pouvaient. C'était le Premier Hokage qui avait instauré cette garde rapprochée faite de l'élite des kunoichi du village caché de la feuille. Tatsumaki s'était dit, au début, que ce n'était là que le phantasme mal assumé d'un homme de pouvoir mais il pensait aujourd'hui que cette garde était nécessaire pour la survie du village. Sans ces quelques femmes, aucun Hokage ne pouvait gérer correctement son administration. C'étaient elles qui dirigeaient et gardaient, jalousement, la vaste demeure octroyée au chef du village tandis que monsieur vaquait à des occupations plus guerrières. C'étaient elles qui recevaient les lettres importantes la nuit, elles qui veillaient au calme du village, elles encore qui s'occupaient des autres habitants de cette maison. Tatsumaki ne s'imaginait guère aller faire des courses le soir après sa longue journée dans la paperasse. Il ne s'imaginait pas non plus briquer le plancher ou faire la poussière. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il vivait ici qu'il ne savait même plus comment on branchait un aspirateur si tant est qu'il y en eût un dans ce logement de fonction.

Tatsumaki se leva, s'étirant du plus qu'il put puis se suspendit au montant de la porte pour remettre ses vieilles vertèbres en place. Ces longues années passées assis lui faisaient parfois regretter d'avoir signé. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rappelait tous les avantages qu'il avait, cela valait bien des fesses plates et un tassement de vertèbres. Se grattant négligemment la tête, Tatsumaki parcourut les interminables couloirs de cette vieille bicoque sombre. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il y avait autant de chambres, de salons, de salles de réception et d'autres encore alors qu'il y avait eu, au maximum, quinze personnes logeant ici en comptant la garde rapprochée. Quand on savait que cette garde comptait dix kunoichi, il y avait de quoi se poser beaucoup de questions. La petite histoire voulait que l'empereur ait offert cette demeure au Premier lorsque celui-ci avait fondé Konoha, ce qui expliquait peut-être la multitude de pièces inutiles qui n'avaient d'autre utilité que de prendre la poussière et coûter une fortune lorsqu'il fallait changer les tatami. Arrivant dans le salon particulier, qui était devenu au fil des années le salon principal puisque Tatsumaki y passait ses soirées, le Hokage s'assit à la table basse laquée de noir qu'il connaissait si bien. Cette rayure-là était l'œuvre de Kakashi, ce trou provenait d'un coup de kunai du même Kakashi, ce pied bancal n'avait pour autre origine qu'une dispute avec ce très cher Kakashi. Tatsumaki soupira. Encore un matin où il ne s'entraînerait pas avec Kakashi.

A moitié affalé sur la petite table, Tatsumaki attendit les deux kunoichi qui lui apportaient quotidiennement sa pitance. Un instant, il se demanda s'il savait toujours faire cuire du riz ou bien s'il pouvait encore maîtriser une omelette. Soupirant encore, Tatsumaki dut bien se faire à l'idée qu'il aurait certainement beaucoup de mal à reprendre une vie normale. Il comprenait chaque jour un peu plus le choix de la retraite du vieux Sarutobi dans un temple, même s'il n'était entouré que d'hommes. Les pas calmes des deux kunoichi résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides de la demeure. La porte coulissa sans un bruit, laissant apparaître une femme mince et terriblement solennelle dans son kimono noir de rigueur. Ses longs cheveux noirs ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre, ni même ses yeux d'un blanc de neige. Tatsumaki sourit sournoisement en voyant apparaître Hyûga Fumie chargée du premier plateau du petit déjeuner. Il se redressa, toujours souriant, pour laisser la place libre à la doyenne de la garde rapprochée qui ignora royalement l'air victorieux de son supérieur. Elle se contenta de déposer les petites coupelles contenant divers plats avant de se lever en silence pour laisser la place à la seconde kunoichi. Tatsumaki ne fit pas attention à celle-ci, trop occupé à regarder du coin de l'œil Fumie restée dans le couloir. La jeune femme se retira, fermant avec douceur la porte. Il l'adorait. Fumie était exactement le genre de femme pour qui il craquait complètement et à qui il aurait pu offrir la Lune sans arrière-pensée. Froide et distante, toujours très sûre d'elle, elle n'en restait pas moins l'épouse officielle du chef du clan Hyûga. Ce n'était qu'un détail pour Tatsumaki qui restait très optimiste quant à ses chances de réussite. Tôt ou tard, cette Fumie craquerait. Son masque d'impassibilité tomberait et il serait temps pour Tatsumaki d'agir.

Soupirant d'aise, le Hokage attrapa d'une main ses baguettes et de l'autre la première enveloppe scellée. Avalant à la hâte sa soupe miso quotidienne, il lut avec attention le compte-rendu d'Itachi qui était plutôt bon mais qui signalait un possible retard de deux jours. Tatsumaki plissa le nez. Il n'aimait pas les retards, quels qu'ils soient. Personne n'avait son entière confiance à Konoha et surtout pas Itachi. Ce genre de délai lui faisait imaginer le pire. Tatsumaki se raisonna : Itachi n'était pas seul, Ebisu et Aoba l'accompagnaient. Même s'il était fort, il ne pouvait se défaire des deux autres. Le Hokage relut la lettre, garda bien en mémoire chaque détail puis la déposa dans une coupelle de bronze où il la fit brûler. Retournant son attention sur son saumon grillé, il ignora la lettre du vieux Sarutobi. Tatsumaki prit le temps de déguster son petit déjeuner, laissant de côté le nattô comme chaque matin – Fumie s'obstinait – pour s'attarder sur les germes de soja flottant dans sa soupe. S'étirant encore un peu, Tatsumaki s'allongea sur les tatami pour contempler le plafond qu'il avait déjà étudié des milliers de fois. Il resta à ne rien faire une petite dizaine de minutes, flânant et rêvassant encore un peu, avant de se relever d'un coup de reins. Il attrapa la lettre du vieux singe, l'ouvrit sans plus de manières et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers un goban situé devant une affreuse estampe représentant le mont Myoboku dans les brumes matinales. Tatsumaki attrapa une pierre blanche qu'il posa selon le point qui était indiqué au début de la lettre de Sarutobi. Leur partie avait commencé six mois plus tôt, ce qui était assez court comparé à toutes les autres, Tatsumaki sentait que le vieux s'essoufflait, il pourrait prendre l'avantage sur ce coup.

Tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de couper d'une manière ou d'une autre le territoire de blanc, Tatsumaki lut distraitement le reste du courrier. Sarutobi lui parlait immanquablement de la beauté du temple et de son calme (à croire que Konoha était le plus grand foutoir du monde), l'assiduité des apprentis moines (juste pour lui rappeler que l'académie devait être révisée), le sérieux des plus anciens (un reproche à peine dissimulé du manque de discipline de certains) et enfin de la pluie et du beau temps. Tatsumaki n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce que voulait dire le vieux par "le ciel est toujours aussi désespérément vide, cet été" mais il se doutait bien que cela cachait une réflexion à propos de quelque chose que Sarutobi voulait encore régenter. L'attention du Quatrième Hokage fut attirée par un post scriptum écrit à la hâte avec un peu trop d'encre.

"_Savais-tu, Tatsumaki-kun, qu'on dit qu'un jinchûriki ne peut blesser son sang ?_"

Tatsumaki fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre toute l'étendue du caractère "sang". Souriant malgré lui, il en oublia sa partie de Go pour se précipiter à travers les couloirs de sa demeure. Arrivant dans une aile qu'il n'avait pas visitée depuis plus de dix ans, Tatsumaki arracha un fûda qui scellait une porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand, fixant de ses yeux de fou la personne assise dans son futon.

"Bonjour, madame, sourit-il. Je crains fort que votre participation soit requise, aujourd'hui."

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
#Fûda : bande de papier sur lequel des inscriptions "magiques" ont été notées. Toutes les notes explosives et autres scellés de nos chers shinobi sont des fûda.  
#Kekkai : barrière de protection faite d'énergie spirituelle ou bien symbolique.  
#Goban : plateau du jeu de Go.  
#Jeu de Go (ou igo) : débrouillez-vous …  
#Fumie : pas de signification particulière, j'aimais juste la sonorité. Et puis, je vous le rappelle, quasiment tous les prénoms dans Naruto sont écrits en katakana, soit dans un syllabaire. Il y a rarement des kanji pour écrire les prénoms, ce qui fait qu'il n'y a pas de signification autre que celles des homophones.


	11. 09 Rencontres au fil du vent

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
Correction : Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** Long à écrire fut ce chapitre, du bonheur sa lecture vous apportera.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 09 : _Rencontres au fil du vent_

Le fond du rift d'Akueki n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de lieu très accueillant. Les rares personnes y passant n'étaient autres que des ninja ou bien des mercenaires qui ne s'embêtaient pas à faire un détour d'une centaine de kilomètre pour aller de Suna à Ame, bien que les deux villages cachés ne s'envoyassent que très rarement des messagers. De hautes cheminées fumantes laissaient s'échapper des gaz toxiques qui s'éparpillaient aux vents fréquents de la vallée. Un large torrent bouillonnant serpentait entre les blocs de roches venant des hauteurs, formant ici et là des bassins aux couleurs différentes : jaune pour le souffre, ocre pour la rouille, vert pour l'acide. Il n'y avait que quelques rares arbustes qui s'accommodaient de cette vie faite de chaleur et d'ombre. En effet, le fond du rift ne voyait pas souvent le jour. Si tôt le matin, on ne voyait que le ciel s'éclaircir un peu et le haut de la falaise s'éclairer mais pas trace d'un rayon de soleil qui aurait pointé son nez ici bas. Il faudrait attendre la dixième heure du jour pour qu'enfin un peu de lumière arrive au fond, si les brumes toxiques stagnant à une centaine de mètres le permettaient. Tout était calme ce matin, une fois de plus, il n'y avait que l'écho des pas d'un homme marchant seul et sa chanson qui troublaient la quiétude ambiante.

"_Lève la jambe,  
Voilà qu'ça entre !  
Lève la cuisse, cuisse, cuisse,  
Voilà qu'ça glisse !  
Oh ! Hisse !_ Tiens ?"

Le grand homme à l'allure titanesque s'arrêta sur la sente qu'il suivait, voyant un morceau d'étoffe rouge flotter dans la brise du goulot où il se trouvait. Levant le nez, il aperçut un bras dépassant d'un tas de gravats, un bras de femme. Se frottant les mains, le vieil homme sauta lestement jusqu'à un rocher au-dessus des éboulis pour voir un peu mieux. Le spectacle ne le déçut pas : allongée parmi les cailloux ocres et rouillés du talus, se trouvait une jeune femme à la tenue bien malmenée. Le pèlerin s'accroupit et détailla la jeunette, imaginant un instant ce qu'aurait pu être la courbe de son mollet si sa jambe n'avait pas été si bizarrement pliée. En dehors des ecchymoses et des coupures, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir si ce n'était ses cheveux d'une coloration peu commune. Son regard s'arrêta sur un fâcheux détail : un bandeau frontal gravé à l'insigne de Konoha. Celui-ci était coincé sous la tête de la jeune femme et un peu de buée se formait sur le métal froid à intervalle plus ou moins régulier. Le vieil homme se releva, contemplant de toute sa hauteur la malheureuse.

"Dommage pour toi, gamine, mais je ne sauve pas les shinobi. Il vaut mieux que tu meures aujourd'hui, ça t'évitera beaucoup de soucis. La vie de ninja n'est pas joyeuse."

Sautant sur le petit chemin, il reprit sa route sans s'attarder. Alors qu'il avait parcouru une vingtaine de mètres, il entendit un bruit de chute. Se retournant, il eut la surprise de voir le bras visible depuis la route bouger. L'ermite se gratta la tête, faisant tomber au sol quelques longs cheveux blancs.

"Cheveux roses, cheveux roses … Aaaaah, bougonna-t-il, Tatsu m'a bien parlé d'une gamine aux cheveux roses. L'élève de ce sale gosse, je crois …"

Il soupira, rebroussant chemin. Arrivant à hauteur de Sakura, il lui effleura la joue pour dégager son visage.

"C'est une sale journée qui s'annonce. Je devrais me dépêcher de rentrer."

Il prit soigneusement la kunoichi dans ses bras et sauta à nouveau sur le chemin pour partir à toutes jambes, bondissant plus qu'il ne courait. Au nord, de lourds nuages se rassemblaient.

* * *

Shikamaru fut réveillé ce matin-là par un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il était plus ou moins habitué à la douce voix de sa mère qui lui arrachait ses couettes, seule source de plaisir chez cette femme selon lui, mais ce traitement-là n'avait rien de commun avec l'autre. Grommelant, Shikamaru s'assit sur le parquet crasseux de ce petit temple à l'abandon, refuge qu'ils avaient trouvé pour la nuit. Shino dormait toujours, adossé à un mur, tandis que Kiba bougeait à côté de Shikamaru, se débattant dans sa couverture. Akamaru vint lécher le visage de son nouveau compagnon de route qui ne chercha pas à se débattre. A quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas un chien en face de lui mais un veau. S'il décidait de fuir, cette énorme boule de poils l'assommerait d'un coup de patte. Après le petit câlin du matin joyeusement offert par son récent meilleur ami autoproclamé, Shikamaru se leva complètement, s'étirant du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais ce n'était guère évident puisqu'il touchait le plafond sitôt ses mains au-dessus de la tête. Il se demanda un instant comment ils avaient pu s'entasser dans cette minuscule cabane sentant bon le moisi et, depuis peu, le chien. Shikamaru ne chercha pas à comprendre, préférant sortir pour prendre l'air. Les gonds cédèrent lorsqu'il poussa les panneaux de bois rudimentaires et ceux-ci tombèrent au sol avec grand fracas qui réveilla Shino. Ce fut la vive lumière de l'aurore qui tira Kiba de ses rêves ainsi que quelques coups de pied de son coéquipier de longue date.

Le temple miteux où ils avaient passé la nuit se trouvait loin de Fuyumi, sur les contreforts des monts bordants la vallée fluviale. La vue était tout simplement saisissante dans la lueur du matin. Une brume matinale s'élevait des champs et du fleuve, nappant le village de Fuyumi d'une douillette couverture duveteuse. Les cultures d'un beau vert contrastaient à merveille avec le ciel d'un bleu pâle et la lumière dorée de l'aurore. L'odeur de la terre humide emplit les narines de Shikamaru qui respira avec délice ce parfum. Il faisait frais et beau, une journée idéale. Un tintement retint l'attention du chûnin qui arma aussitôt un kunai dans sa main. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un bonze portant un vieux kimono élimé brun ainsi qu'un grand chapeau de paille conique n'arrive par le petit chemin longeant les pentes douces des collines. Le vieil homme à la peau de parchemin s'arrêta pour regarder l'adolescent, visiblement peu surpris de sa présence ici. Il soupira en constatant que les portes étaient une nouvelle fois tombées mais ne dit rien à propos.

"Quel âge as-tu, bonhomme ? demanda le bonze d'une voix fatiguée.  
- Quinze ans, marmonna Shikamaru en faisant semblant de ranger son kunai.  
- T'es bien jeune pour déserter … À moins que tu n'aies fugué ? ricana-t-il en toussant un peu.  
- Y'a pas d'âge pour se rendre compte que Konoha ne peut pas faire de moi quelqu'un de fort."

Le bonze haussa un sourcil broussailleux, ce qui rida encore plus sa peau. Il toussa plus sérieusement, se pliant en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Shikamaru fit discrètement signe aux deux autres de rester cachés et sortit pour aider le vieil homme à se redresser. Il lui tapota gentiment dans le dos en marmonnant qu'un vieux aussi rachitique ne devrait pas s'amuser à partir tout seul s'il voulait vivre encore longtemps. Le bonze s'accroupit au sol, crachant ses glaires. Shikamaru resta debout, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches en regardant ailleurs. Soudain, il se retrouva allongé sur le chemin et un long bâton de bois appuyait sur sa gorge, pouvant l'étouffer d'un instant à l'autre. Le vieux ne semblait plus du tout inoffensif en se tournant vers le petit temple décati.

"Sortez de là, vous autres."

Shino et Kiba se regardèrent un instant avant de finalement sortir, près à tout. Akamaru resta sur les talons de son maître. Le vieil homme les regarda longuement, retirant son chapeau pour dévoiler son crâne chauve et lustré. Il repoussa finalement son bâton de la gorge de Shikamaru qui se releva aussitôt, prenant un peu de distance. Le bonze secoua distraitement la main.

"Allons, vous ne pouvez pas grand-chose contre moi. Venez au temple, vous pourrez au moins y manger quelque chose."

Sans rien dire de plus, il reprit son chemin, faisant disparaître son long bâton de bois dur dans un nuage de fumée. Les trois chûnin s'entreregardèrent avant de hocher la tête. Ils prirent rapidement leurs affaires pour ensuite suivre le bonze qui ne les avait pas attendus. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba et Akamaru marchèrent à une distance respectueuse de l'homme pendant une trentaine de minutes sur le chemin cabossé et parsemé d'herbes folles. Dans le pli entre deux collines se dressait la lourde charpente des temples traditionnels faite de troncs entiers. Bruni et attaqué par le soleil, le bois semblait avoir quelques siècles, ce qui était assez rare pour pareille construction. Situé sur une longue terrasse artificielle soutenue par un imposant mur de larges pierres, le temple dominant discrètement la vallée. D'ici, on pouvait voir Fuyumi sans problème mais on ne distinguait pas le temple depuis la ville, un net avantage. Shikamaru admira un instant les poutres sculptées et les cordes sacrées qui y étaient suspendues sur lesquelles des herbes poussaient. Le toit n'avait plus de tuiles, il avait été refait en chaume, autre terrain de prédilection des graminées et des oiseaux. L'ensemble paraissait bancal et usé, au même titre que la niche dans laquelle ils avaient dormi. Le bonze les guida jusqu'à l'arrière du temple où se trouvait une cuisine rudimentaire de laquelle s'échappait une odeur de gruau et de sel. Un bruit de casseroles suivi d'injures résonna alors que des oiseaux s'envolaient. Le vieil homme ricana en invitant les trois adolescents à rentrer, Akamaru restant à la porte en faisait des yeux de chien battu.

Shikamaru, Kiba et Shino surprirent une dispute des plus mouvementées entre deux hommes, l'un vêtu de blanc et l'autre de noir. Le premier, aux cheveux mi-longs et gris plaqués en arrière, portant une haori blanche sur son torse nu ainsi qu'un pantalon grisâtre, promettait mille souffrances à l'autre, plus petit et dont le visage était caché par un masque orange gravé d'une spirale. Celui-ci portait une étrange tunique noire bardée de lanières et de boucles. Ils semblaient bien plus jeunes et énergiques que le bonze ici présent. Les deux s'arrêtèrent en entendant le vieil homme tousser.

"Ah, t'es revenu, le vieux, marmonna le grand aux cheveux gris. Le p'tit dej' sera près dans pas longtemps.  
- Ça tombe bien, ricana le bonze en sortant un petit paquet de l'intérieur de son kimono, j'ai rapporté du miso de Fuyumi. Tobi, prépares-en pour nous tous, veux-tu ?  
- Oui, Ji-san."

L'homme au masque s'empressa de prendre le petit paquet de papier brun et de préparer une soupe avec d'autres légumes tandis que l'autre s'asseyait sur le parquet surélevé près de la porte, regardant froidement les trois invités inopinés.

"Et eux ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, sourire mauvais à l'appui."

Le bonze haussa les épaules.

"De pauvres gosses paumés. Vous vous appelez ? fit-il d'une voix aiguë en se tournant vers les trois chûnin.  
- Nara Shikamaru, commença celui-ci. Voici Aburame Shino et Inuzuka Kiba.  
- Et Akamaru dehors, nota Kiba en souriant à Shikamaru.  
- De Konoha, hein ? reprit l'homme aux cheveux gris. Vous avez retiré votre bandeau frontal mais ça sert à rien. Ne donne pas ton nom de famille aussi facilement, gamin."

Shikamaru regarda froidement l'homme à la haori. Il avait visiblement affaire à un déserteur de longue date accompagné d'un camarade ou d'un associé bien que le ton de leur dispute le fît plutôt pencher pour une relation d'aîné à cadet. Le premier était sûr de lui et de sa force, gardant une attitude complètement décontractée face à trois ninja qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le second paraissait insouciant tout en chantonnant une mélodie et touillant son bouillon. Ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Shikamaru. Kiba grogna devant le temps que mettait son capitaine à ouvrir la bouche.

"On a quitté Konoha y'a trois jours, répondit Kiba en accusant le regard noir que lui lançait son chef d'équipe. On a profité du bordel ambiant qu'a provoqué une intrusion pour se tirer.  
- Un bordel ambiant ? répéta le bonze.  
- Un souci avec le clan Uchiha, continua Kiba en s'avançant un peu. Il paraît qu'un jônin balèze s'est fait arracher les yeux, rajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.  
- Et c'est pas vous qui les avez, ces yeux ? demanda le déserteur à la haori.  
- Non, assura le maître-chien en haussant les épaules. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'me planquerais pas à Fuyumi, c'est trop proche de Konoha, mais mes associés voulaient y faire étape avant d'aller voir ailleurs ce qui s'y passe. On veut aller à Kusa, il paraît qu'ils ont une dent contre Konoha et que toute info est largement récompensée.  
- Va à Iwa si tu tiens à te faire de la thune."

Le sourire en coin de l'homme aux cheveux gris ne plut absolument pas à Shikamaru mais il préféra se taire. Kiba n'était lui-même pas très rassuré cependant il semblait extérieurement assuré et parfaitement capable d'en découdre. Il s'avança pour tendre la main à l'homme assis.

"On la refait ? J'm'appelle Kiba.  
- Hidan, répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main. Et le boulet, là, c'est Tobi."

Ledit Tobi fit un salut de la main très enfantin avant de retourner son attention sur son bouillon. Le bonze cracha encore ses poumons avant de faire visiter le temple en ruine. Il n'y avait que des salles plus ou moins dégradées avec de vieilles peintures écaillées et une odeur d'encens qui avait imprégné les murs au fil des années. La lumière dorée du matin rendait la visite des plus agréables. Kiba repensait aux décors des rares films que sa mère l'avait laissé regarder à la télévision quand il était petit, cette même impression de splendeur s'en dégageait. Une fois le tour du propriétaire terminé, le bonze demanda aux trois adolescents d'aider Hidan et Tobi aux cuisines tandis qu'il allait réveiller les autres. Shikamaru obtempéra, ne retrouvant pas les deux déserteurs avec plaisir. Sortant quantité de bols et de baguettes, il se demanda combien de personnes logeaient ici et si elles étaient toutes des shinobi. Hidan ordonna à Kiba de porter avec Shino la lourde marmite de gruau de riz tandis qu'il s'occupait lui-même de celle de légumes cuits à l'eau et une de soupe miso encore fumante. Shikamaru fut chargé de porter une caisse entière remplie de baguettes mal taillées et Tobi s'occupait des bols. Le tout fut amené à la salle principale où une cinquantaine d'hommes bâillant attendait. Le vieux bonze les fit s'aligner en une colonne et commença la distribution de gruau et de légumes flottants dans la soupe. Les trois nouveaux furent servis en même temps que Hidan et Tobi, en dernier, alors que les autres se dispersaient. Peu d'entre eux restèrent dans la grande salle, préférant retourner dans les petites pièces qui servaient de chambre. Commençant à petit déjeuner avec plaisir, Shino se permit un soupir satisfait. Tout ici était intéressant et ses insectes, discrètement semés au cas où, s'y plaisaient grandement. Le vieux bonze attrapa un des bols de bois mal dégrossi et commença à racler le fond de la marmite de gruau pour y récupérer le riz grillé.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, les enfants, il y a beaucoup de monde ici, dit-il en mangeant avec les doigts le riz décollé. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez du moment que vous aidez la communauté, c'est comme ça que ça marche.  
- Ils aident en quoi, les autres ? demanda Shikamaru en faisant référence à la multitude qu'il avait vue un peu plus tôt.  
- Certains préparent le déjeuner, d'autres le souper, d'autres encore cultivent les légumes que vous mangez et ainsi de suite. Certains, comme Hidan, ne sont que de passage mais reviennent régulièrement. D'autres, comme Tobi, m'aident à protéger cet endroit et restent ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. "

Shikamaru lança un regard à Tobi qui n'avait pas encore touché à son petit déjeuner, tenant son bol plein de gruau dans une main et ses baguettes dans l'autre, son masque toujours en place. Il détourna le regard, attiré par un oiseau s'envolant à l'autre bout de la pièce puis reporta son attention sur l'homme en noir, tenant son bol de gruau vide cette fois-ci. Shikamaru fronça un peu les sourcils avant de lâcher l'affaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il côtoyait pareil zinzin.

"Y'a un trésor à protéger ? demanda Kiba d'un air intéressé.  
- C'est bien plus qu'un trésor, ricana le bonze, mais un shinobi dans ton genre n'a aucune idée de toute l'ampleur de la chose. Aucun ninja ne peut le comprendre.  
- Pourtant, marmonna Shikamaru, vous êtes shinobi."

Le vieil homme rit à nouveau, ce qui déclencha une quinte de toux visiblement douloureuse. Tobi se chargea cette fois de lui tapoter le dos avec complaisance, une aura de bonnes intentions s'échappant de lui. Une fois calmé et délesté de quelques glaires, le bonze reprit la parole.

"Je ne suis qu'un bonze qui a appris à se défendre en accueillant quelques mercenaires par le passé. Je ne fais nullement partie de votre simili secte céphalocentrique.  
- A quelle secte appartenez-vous ? questionna innocemment Shino en regardant autour de lui.  
- On dit « religion » lorsque le daimyô est converti, mon petit, répondit le bonze d'un air malicieux.  
- Alors vous êtes un prêtre shintoïste, c'est ça ?"

Le bonze hocha la tête pour répondre à Shino. Comme tout shinobi, Shino et ses deux camarades avaient reçu une instruction religieuse et on leur avait recommandé très jeune de ne jamais croire en une quelconque entité supérieure autre que le Hokage. Un ninja se devait de connaître les religions pour pouvoir les utiliser en cas d'infiltration longue et exploiter aux mieux les croyances populaires s'il fallait duper la masse. Le trésor que sous-entendait le bonze devait être une relique quelconque d'une certaine valeur que personne n'aurait pensé venir voler ici tant le temple paraissait hors d'âge – ou tout simplement inhabité.

"Qu'y a-t-il à faire si on veut rester ? demanda Shikamaru en posant son bol."

Kiba et Shino le regardèrent lourdement. Ils ne s'étaient pas concertés et cette décision ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Le vieil homme arrêta de racler sa marmite pour lever la tête vers la toiture qui laissait apparaître le jour. Il resta tellement longtemps la tête en l'air que les autres l'imitèrent, certains d'y trouver quelque chose de subjuguant. Le bonze baissa alors la tête, replongeant dans sa marmite.

"Le temple est en bien mauvais état …"

Shikamaru tiqua et regarda le prêtre d'un air totalement crispé.

"Vous voulez … qu'on répare le toit ?  
- C'est ça, répondit le bonze en se relevant.  
- Y'en a pour quinze ans, nota Kiba, et puis, on n'est pas charpentiers.  
- Un shinobi doit être capable de tout."

Le vieux ricana alors que Shikamaru baissait la tête, vaincu. Kiba lança un regard ennuyé à Shino qui lui répondit d'un discret sourire. La situation l'amusait assez.

* * *

Kakashi regardait le fond du gouffre avec une terrible envie de rejoindre Naruto et Sasuke d'un bond mais il savait que Gaara l'en empêcherait et que toute forme de tentative de suicide serait étouffée dans l'œuf. Il soupira longuement, admirant les brumes mouvantes qui se dispersaient peu à peu. Cette mission était un fiasco total. Le jinchûriki qu'il devait protéger s'était volatilisé et ses deux élèves avaient disparu. De plus, deux membres de l'équipe arrivée en soutien étaient blessés, dont l'un gravement. En tant que capitaine d'équipe, il avait tout faux. Il ne s'en tirerait pas cette fois-ci avec un simple blâme, des sanctions bien plus importantes allaient être prises. Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête pour voir Gaara qui commençait à s'impatienter à côté de lui. Le jeune homme n'avait donné aucun détail à propos du départ de Naruto et Sasuke. Il s'était contenté d'un regard neutre lorsque Kakashi l'avait secoué comme un prunier et d'un simple « ils reviendront » d'un ton sûr. Kakashi n'avait pas pu le tuer de ses mains, trop affaibli par la déconfiture qu'il avait subi le soir précédent. Il faisait un bien piètre ninja et s'en mordait les doigts à l'heure actuelle. Gaara descendit du gros rocher où se tenait Kakashi d'un bond souple et commença à partir sans mot dire. Gai se précipita pour aider son rival, le prenant sur son dos pour le retour. Tenten marchait d'elle-même et Neji portait Lee, toujours inconscient. Kankuro semblait souffrir du manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours mais restait tout de même très professionnel dans son attitude. Gai ne se leurrait pas. Il n'y avait que les deux ninja de Suna qui pourraient intervenir en cas de problème. Sans rien ajouter, la petite troupe suivit le jinchûriki qui les ramenait au village caché du sable.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, Sasuke touchait enfin le fond du rift après plusieurs heures de descentes périlleuses. Même voir clairement où il posait les pieds n'était pas un avantage certain et Naruto lui avait sauvé quelques vies en le rattrapant in extremis. Sasuke avait lui aussi rattrapé son capitaine plus d'une fois et ne s'estimait pas trop redevable. L'air était déjà lourd et chaud en bas, bien qu'un vent désagrément âpre soufflât par intervalle. Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux pour les protéger de la poussière de rouille soulevée par le vent. Il leur restait beaucoup de chemin pour arriver au niveau de la chute de Sakura et là encore tout n'était pas joué. Aucun des deux ne savait précisément où elle était tombée, ce qui étendait la zone de recherche à un bon kilomètre au fond et sur toute la hauteur du talus. Sasuke n'était pas très optimiste quant à leurs chances de réussite. Naruto ne pouvait pas malaxer son chakra, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ça ne les arrangeait pas. Sasuke ne connaissait aucune invocation lui permettant la recherche d'une personne – il devrait penser à demander à Kakashi de lui enseigner l'invocation des crocs traqueurs pour la prochaine fois. Avec un peu de chance, Kakashi oublierait sa paranoïa galopante et accepterait de céder quelque chose à ses élèves sans trop rechigner.

Rouvrant les yeux, Sasuke admira un instant la gamme de couleurs s'offrant à lui. L'eau mousseuse du torrent, en dehors de ses odeurs nauséabondes, offrait un spectacle magnifique à toute personne qui s'y serait intéressée un tant soit peu. Sasuke abandonna rapidement l'idée de contempler l'endroit lorsqu'il vit que Naruto n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'attarder. Suivant son capitaine les mains dans les poches, Sasuke activa ses Sharingan pour scruter le moindre mouvement aux alentours. Naruto se retourna à peine et claque sa langue.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas te fier à tes yeux.  
- Vous avez dit de ne pas « trop compter sur » mes yeux, rectifia Sasuke en scrutant la falaise.  
- Ça revient au même, marmonna Naruto en regardant droit devant lui.  
- La manipulation du langage n'est pas votre fort, je me trompe ?"

Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant d'agrandir un peu sa foulée. Sasuke ignora cet agissement des plus puérils.

"Vous n'étiez pas capitaine dans votre précédente équipe, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, grommela Naruto.  
- Je suppose qu'à partir d'un certain stade, la force ou le grade n'est plus l'élément qui motive la nomination du chef. Ce serait plutôt son élocution.  
- Sous-entends-tu que, sous prétexte de belles phrases, je devrais te céder la place ?  
- Nous sommes tous les deux jônin, effectivement …"

Naruto ricana.

"Tu es en période d'essai et, après ce que tu viens de faire, t'es bon pour rester chûnin pour le restant de tes jours.  
- Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon capitaine, railla Sasuke.  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre, rappela Naruto en lançant un regard noir à son coéquipier.  
- Vous ne m'avez pas interdit de vous suivre non plus."

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de ricaner bêtement, assez content de voir le jinchûriki être agacé. Il sentait qu'il pouvait se le permettre dans pareil moment. Etre seul avec Naruto lui permettait des familiarités et une franchise toutes surveillées. Sasuke n'oubliait pas que son coéquipier n'avait pas besoin de pouvoir malaxer du chakra s'il voulait mettre fin aux jours de n'importe qui, lui compris. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'une réplique cinglante ne vienne troubler le calme qui s'était installé entre eux. Sasuke finit par se demander si Naruto cherchait vraiment quelque chose à répondre ou bien s'il se taisait volontairement, ce qui impliquait qu'il prenait toutes les responsabilités de leur départ sur son compte. Ça ne plaisait franchement pas à Sasuke. Il assumait pleinement ses choix, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. S'il retrouvait Sakura, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Retournant son attention sur la falaise, Sasuke continua à marcher en silence. Une longue heure passa sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé ni même un regard. Il en était à présent sûr : Naruto l'ignorait. Rien ne lui fit plus plaisir à cet instant que de se savoir accompagné mais tout de même seul au monde. Sasuke allait se manifester lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui volait. Attrapant la chose par réflexe, Sasuke se trouva assez ridicule lorsqu'il ne vit qu'un fil blanc entre ses doigts. Il allait le relâcher lorsque Naruto lui saisit fermement le poignet.

Soudain, une intense sensation de brûlure lui coupa la respiration. Naruto le regarda avec étonnement ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte et réalisa, trop tard, qu'une tache noire se formait sur la peau de Sasuke. Il le lâcha brusquement et se recula alors que Sasuke tombait à genoux, serrant son bras du plus qu'il put.

"De la terre, hurla Naruto, mets de la terre !!"

Obéissant en reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle, Sasuke racla le sol pour recouvrir son avant-bras de terre. Celle-ci prit la teinte noire caractéristique de la malédiction avant que la douleur ne s'estompe petit à petit. Naruto restait à bonne distance, regardant tout cela avec une extrême prudence. Quand Sasuke avait-il pu être en contact avec son sang ? La veille, certainement, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Naruto se concentra pour se rappeler au mieux les évènements de la soirée, cherchant dans ses souvenirs le moindre détail crucial. Rien n'attira son attention aussi jura-t-il à propos de la discrétion de certains ninja qui s'appliquaient bien trop dans leur métier.

"Comment ? demanda finalement Naruto d'un ton sec."

Sasuke souffla un peu avant de se relever, restant assis sur ses talons, le bras encore recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière.

"Quelque chose a piqué ma main hier soir, je pensais que c'était une épine ou un brin d'herbe. J'n'y voyais rien à cause de la luminosité …"

Naruto s'avança pour s'affaler en face de Sasuke, se grattant la tête à travers son bandana et ses bandages. Il n'avait touché Sasuke que du bout des doigts –Gaara avait arrêté de s'acharner sur sa main à partir des premières phalanges- et pourtant il avait réagi. Une compatibilité des groupes sanguins ? Naruto n'y croyait pas mais rien ne l'empêchait de demander.

"T'es de quel groupe sanguin ?  
- AB, répondit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis B, marmonna Naruto en détournant la tête.  
- Et merde …"

Naruto sourit distraitement en remontant sa manche, commençant à défaire ses bandages. Il en retira deux bons mètres avant de trancher cette partie avec un kunai. Calmement, il rembobina la bande et commença à l'appliquer sur le bras de Sasuke qui serra les dents. L'application des fûda le brûlait tout autant que le contact direct avec Naruto. La douleur diminua peu à peu mais lui vrilla tout de même le bras plus d'une fois. Naruto se releva, regardant les alentours avec sérieux.

"L'endroit n'est pas très fréquenté, il n'y a pas ce qu'il faut pour calmer la douleur. Tu tiendras ?  
- Ouais, grommela Sasuke en se remettant debout. Il faut bien."

Naruto n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, poussant Sasuke pour passer derrière lui. Il récupéra le fil blanc qui s'était coincé entre deux rochers et le détailla un peu. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : un cheveu. Naruto en fit une petite boule qu'il glissa dans une poche intérieure de son gilet et repassa devant Sasuke comme si de rien n'était. Le nouveau promu n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son capitaine s'il ne voulait pas être laissé en arrière, Naruto ayant visiblement décidé de rester muet un moment. Après une petite quinzaine de minutes à marcher en silence, Naruto s'arrêta et étudia longuement une trace sur le chemin. Sasuke se demanda s'il ne suivait pas en fait un fou lunatique et tyrannique et recula un peu lorsqu'il vit que Naruto s'intéressait à nouveau à son existence.

"On ne trouvera pas ta copine, elle a été récupérée par quelqu'un d'autre."

Sasuke en oublia de respirer un instant mais son bras lui rappela que certaines choses étaient essentielles à sa survie. Naruto claque des doigts pour reporter l'attention de son coéquipier sur lui.

"Je sais qui l'a embarquée. S'il a pris la peine de la récupérer, c'est qu'il s'en occupera et qu'elle ne mourra pas, quel que soit son état.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix enraillée."

Naruto était très tenté de lui répondre « un vieux pervers » mais il s'abstint, assez convaincu que ça ne rassurerait pas Sasuke.

"Un de mes professeurs, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules. Bon, puisqu'on n'a plus rien à faire, on est vraiment des déserteurs … Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose si on veut rentrer à Konoha sans trop se faire engueuler.  
- Ramener Sakura n'est pas envisageable ? grogna Sasuke.  
- Oh … si, admit Naruto d'un ton léger, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Le Hokage se fiche de cette fille, elle n'est que l'élève de son élève, rien du tout en somme. Perdre Kakashi ne lui arracherait pas la moindre larme, ça l'ennuierait tout au plus de ne pas pouvoir le tabasser chaque matin, alors un disciple … Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est quelque chose de bien mieux.  
- Sauver une princesse ? se moqua Sasuke. Ramener un trésor ? Tuer un méchant ?  
- J'crois que t'as pas bien saisi qu'on était les méchants …"

Sasuke soupira lourdement. Il n'avait jamais pensé entendre de si longues répliques de la bouche de son capitaine mais celui-ci se laissait peut-être un peu trop porté par l'emphase du moment. Etre délesté de la recherche de Sakura lui donnait meilleure mine que jamais. Sasuke apercevait pour la première fois l'adolescent qui se cachait sous cette coquille de sérieux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées : le doigt rigide de Naruto se planta à quelques millimètres de son nez dans un mouvement théâtralement calculé, ce qui fit loucher Sasuke.

"Je t'annonce officiellement que notre mission est un échec total et que, par conséquent, l'équipe est dissoute. Je ne suis plus ton capitaine et tu n'as plus de raison de me voussoyer.  
- Ça a l'air de vous … te faire plaisir, marmonna Sasuke en se reculant un peu.  
- Oui, assura Naruto en croisant les bras. J'n'ai plus à endosser la responsabilité de ton incompétence."

Sasuke préféra se taire plutôt que d'être impoli et de s'abaisser à pareil niveau. Il laissa à Naruto le rôle de dangereux psychopathe un instant avant de s'apercevoir que le jinchûriki le fixait très sérieusement. Sasuke retrouva cette désagréable sensation d'être de la nourriture pour un animal forcé au jeûne des mois durant et fut pris d'un véritable frisson d'effroi lorsque Naruto se permit un sourire. Sans plus d'explications, il se retrouva bloqué contre un gros bloc de pierre, la main saine de Naruto lui tenant le menton en auteur. L'instant d'après, Sasuke pouvait sentir les lèvres de son coéquipier contre sa gorge mais ne trouva pas la force de se débattre. Naruto s'appliqua avant de relâcher Sasuke et d'admirer son travail. Le nouveau promu porta sa main à son cou, restant sur ses gardes alors que Naruto semblait très satisfait de lui-même.

"Bien, dit-il en se retournant, en route !  
- Tu … Tu m'as fait un suçon, s'égosilla Sasuke en s'éloignant de Naruto."

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre, reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke était très tenté par l'option « massacre » mais ne put que suivre de loin le jinchûriki qui était reparti dans une crise d'autisme aiguë.

* * *

La réunion ce matin-là était des plus importantes selon les dires du Hokage mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas présent. Uchiha Fugaku, agacé de voir Hyûga Hiashi en face de lui, plaqua son regard impassible sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte d'entrée qui indiquait déjà la moitié de onze heures. La réunion aurait dû commencer à neuf heures ce matin et tout ce qu'on avait bien voulu leur dire jusqu'ici était que le Hokage avait un retard inopiné. Fugaku trouvait la formulation assez jolie pour dire que le Quatrième se foutait royalement de leur sort. C'était là, hélas, l'avantage des chefs : ils pouvaient arriver à l'heure qu'ils le désiraient puisqu'ils partaient du principe qu'ils avaient forcément raison. Uzumaki Tatsumaki ne faisait pas mentir ce grand principe. L'intégralité du conseil attendait donc le général des armées. Au début, les sujets de conversation avaient fusés mais la salle devint très calme assez rapidement. Bien que Konoha soit une grande famille, ses membres n'avaient pas grand-chose à se raconter sitôt les banalités exploitées. Fugaku sentait bien là la marque du Hokage. Lui seul était au courant de tout ce qui se passait au village et ailleurs. En dehors de sa manie des complots, le Quatrième restait l'homme le plus fort de Konoha et aussi le plus respecté. Son intelligence et son courage n'étaient plus à prouver, pas plus que sa ruse et ses nombreuses autres qualités. Pareil homme ne voyait le jour qu'une fois par siècle et Fugaku appréciait de le savoir de son côté.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement pour laisser apparaître la tête d'un chûnin assez connu à Konoha car il était professeur à l'académie. Le calme Umino Iruka osa entrer dans la salle et s'inclina bien bas, priant intérieurement pour que sa vie ne s'arrête pas ici.

"La réunion est ajournée et reportée à demain sur ordre du Hokage. Il vous remercie de vous être déplacés aujourd'hui et regrette de ne pouvoir s'entretenir avec vous."

A la grande surprise d'Iruka, il n'y eut aucune contestation. Les chaises raclèrent le sol et les chefs des grands clans de Konoha ainsi que les chefs des principaux districts sortirent sans mot dire. Fugaku fut l'un des rares à avoir un geste compatissant envers le malheureux chûnin envoyé en terrain miné. Il posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule avant de quitter les lieux. Arrivé dans les rues de Konoha, Fugaku se permit de flâner un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de ne rien faire. En effet, il avait prévenu les membres de la police qu'il ne serait pas là de la matinée pour cause de réunion avec le Hokage. On ne l'attendait pas aux bureaux avant quatorze heures, il avait donc un peu de temps devant lui. Cheminant un peu au hasard des grandes avenues rectilignes, il s'amusa à voir pareille foule dans le village. Le nombre de naissances avait beaucoup augmenté après l'attaque du démon, seize ans plus tôt. On voyait des tas d'enfants entre quatorze et neuf ans dans les équipes de genin et à l'académie. Ce sang neuf n'était pas négligeable. La plupart des grands clans n'avait pas accompagné cette soudaine envie de copuler. Presque tous les héritiers étaient nés la même année que Sasuke et Fugaku pensait que c'était une bonne chose. En dehors de leurs rivalités d'adolescents, il y avait une bonne entente générale au sein de ce petit groupe qui serait tôt ou tard l'élite du village. Konoha aurait encore de beaux jours devant elle si le successeur du Quatrième savait ramener tous ces enfants sous sa bannière.

L'attention de Fugaku fut soudainement attirée par une épingle à cheveux dans la vitrine d'une boutique. Il se rapprocha l'air de rien, un peu gêné de sa convoitise. L'épingle était en laque noire avec trois séries de perles de nacre suspendues à une extrémité. Cette simplicité le fascina. Le chef du clan Uchiha entendit des clientes dans la boutique s'émerveiller de la qualité des parures et de leur joliesse. Il hésita un peu avant d'entrer sous les regards curieux des clientes. Fugaku fut peu bavard et d'une froideur digne des grands jours, ce qui renforça, il en était sûr, l'image du clan Uchiha. La vendeuse lui assura que c'était un cadeau idéal et lui fit un emballage ravissant. Fugaku remercia à demi-mot, paya et s'enfuit. Il rentra directement chez lui sans plus faire de détour, persuadé que tout le monde à Konoha le regardait à présent de travers – après tout, les rumeurs allaient bon train, c'était bien connu. Une fois la porte de sa maison refermée, il s'autorisa une pause. Personne ne l'avait suivi, bon début. Fugaku soupira. Il était stupide. Offrir quelque chose à son épouse était quelque chose de tout à fait normal et d'inintéressant. Tout le monde le faisait, il n'avait pas à se sentir stupide ou faible. Ce comportement reflétait une bonne entente dans le couple et assurait aux yeux de tous que tout allait pour le mieux.

C'était tout à fait cela : Fugaku n'avait rien à se reprocher. Fort de sa décision, il marcha d'un pas ferme jusqu'au salon où il entendait la télévision. Mariko était là, grignotant des senbei avec un thé vert encore fumant, regardant une émission avec des gens qui riaient très fort. Fugaku fut étonné de ce tableau. Lui-même évitait de regarder ces absurdités, préférant garder des habitudes de vie plutôt traditionnelles. Il savait qu'Itachi avait un téléviseur qu'il n'allumait que lorsque Sasuke venait dormir chez lui et son second fils ne manifestait jamais l'envie de regarder la télévision ici. Mariko, qui était pourtant une kunoichi du rang de jônin, une experte en taijutsu, une excellente enquêteuse, un membre fantastique de l'armée de Konoha, regardait donc la télévision. Fugaku se sentit soudainement stupide de ne pas savoir quelque chose d'aussi évident sur son épouse. Il ne la voyait pas beaucoup, en définitive, et s'intéressait de toute façon plus à Sasuke qu'à elle. Depuis quand ne lui avait-il pas montré qu'il tenait à elle ? Fugaku eut peur de la réponse. Ils partageaient la même maison et le même lit mais il n'avait pas fait un geste vers elle depuis des lustres. Le soupir qu'il poussa fit sursauter son épouse. Il vit que Mariko paraissait honteuse de pareille situation. Elle se leva avec un sourire crispé et vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

"La réunion s'est bien passée ? Je croyais que tu déjeunerais là-bas alors je n'ai rien préparé. Il reste de la salade de choux d'hier soir ; avec un peu de riz et du poisson grillé, ce sera très bien ! Attends un peu, d'accord ?"

Fugaku tenta un sourire mal assuré qui arrêta net Mariko.

"On pourrait aller déjeuner en ville, proposa-t-il à voix basse."

Les yeux de Mariko s'arrondirent encore plus. Elle bégaya son consentement et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre pour se préparer à sortir. Fugaku la retint doucement par la main et y mit son cadeau. Un peu plus et Mariko l'aurait pris pour un espion envoyé en infiltration. Le léger rougissement de gêne de Fugaku la rassura un peu. Elle ouvrit le paquet avec précaution pour y trouver la magnifique épingle. Cela lui fit tellement plaisir qu'elle en resta sans voix. Pour exprimer sa joie, elle ne trouva d'autre moyen que d'embrasser Fugaku. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le couple se retrouve allongé sur le sol et fortement déshabillé. La suite ne vous concerne pas.

* * *

Aoba avait beau savoir que son capitaine était quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent et astucieux, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Le plan génialissime qu'il avait concocté n'était autre que le suivant : employer des enfants. Surveillés par Ebisu et lui-même, une dizaine de mômes classait à leur place les registres, sous promesse de quelques rétributions financières. Aoba n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aider ces pauvres enfants alors qu'Ebisu s'en fichait éperdument, disputant une partie de shôgi avec le gérant qui trouvait lui aussi l'idée fantastique. Quant à Itachi, il était parti chercher de quoi déjeuner pour tout ce petit monde. La deuxième heure de l'après-midi arrivait à grands pas, laissant planer une douce chaleur à peine entamée par un vieux ventilateur vrombissant. Les enfants riaient et discutaient joyeusement avec Aoba. Tout était calme lorsque la cloche du magasin tinta. Le gérant se leva précipitamment pour accueillir ses clients, s'excusant par là-même auprès d'Ebisu. Celui-ci resta sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre son. Les voix se firent plus autoritaires et le gérant arriva en courant dans la remise, suivi par une dizaine de ninja. Ebisu et Aoba se plantèrent à la porte pour les empêcher de passer, le marchand se cachant derrière eux. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux blonds sagement tressés les fixa de ses yeux d'un bleu inquiétant. Le symbole de Kumo ornant son bandeau frontal assurait son statut de shinobi et Ebisu n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le numéro deux du village caché des nuages. Yugido, le jinchûriki possédant Niibi, se tenait en personne devant eux.

"Que faites-vous là ?"

La question fut énoncée au même instant des deux côtés et cela agaça énormément le jinchûriki. Aoba inspira un grand coup et s'avança d'un pas, à la grande surprise d'Ebisu et des dix ninja de Kumo.

"Nous sommes ici en mission spéciale sur ordre du Quatrième Hokage.  
- Vous rangez des registres ? se moqua Yugido. Konoha a donc tant de problèmes financiers qu'elle envoie des jônin faire les basses besognes ?  
- Kumo a donc si peu de travail qu'elle envoie dix personnes en même temps pour leur trouver une occupation ? contra Aoba."

Yugido fronça les sourcils et fit signe à ses troupes de reculer jusque dans l'entrepôt qui jouxtait la remise. Ebisu et Aoba se rendirent également dans la salle adjacente et tinrent fermement leur position devant la porte. A deux contre dix, dont un jinchûriki, ils ne partaient pas vraiment gagnants mais la situation aurait pu être pire. Au moins avaient-ils leurs adversaires en face, aucune attaque venant de derrière n'était à craindre.

"Notre mission est de ramener ces registres à Kumo, le chef du village de Taki et Raikage-sama se sont mis d'accord là-dessus.  
- Vous effacez des preuves ?"

Yugido se tourna vers la voix, trouvant un jeune homme dans son champ de vision. D'une taille moyenne et à l'air frêle, elle le reconnut à ses traits tirés et ses cheveux noirs. Uchiha Itachi était connu des différents pays pour être un shinobi de premier ordre, il fallait s'en méfier. L'un des ninja de Kumo, grand et à l'air mauvais, s'avança.

"Comment oses-tu insulter ainsi Yugido-sama ?!  
- J'ai posé une question, répondit laconiquement Itachi en repositionnant son paquet dans ses bras. Ebisu, prenez-moi ça et dites aux mômes de ne pas tout manger."

Le jônin s'exécuta, un peu anxieux en laissant ses deux camarades seuls un instant. Il revint dans l'entrepôt et prit bien soin de fermer la porte de la remise derrière lui.

"Je suis le capitaine de cette équipe, informa Itachi, c'est à moi que vous devez miauler.  
- N'allez pas trop loin dans la provocation, gronda Yugido, Kumo et Konoha sont alliées.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Uchiha. Comment se fait-il, alors, que nous n'ayions pas été informés ? Il me semble que vous avez précisé que votre mission ne dépendait pas du Hokage. Pour moi, les choses sont claires : Kumo n'a pas intérêt à ce que ces registres soient lus par Konoha."

Les sourires que s'échangèrent Itachi et Yugido n'avaient rien de chaleureux ou de bienveillants mais, pourtant, tous deux appréciaient énormément cet instant. Enfin se dressait un adversaire digne de ce nom en face d'eux.

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
#_Les temples_ : il me semble que les temples ou toutes constructions en bois sont refaites environ tout les cent ans au Japon ...  
#_Haori_ : veste que l'on porte habituellement par dessus un kimono.  
#_Ji-san_ : pour ôji-san, grand-père, vieil homme. Je ne voulais pas utiliser des termes japonais pour nommer les gens mais puisque je ne peux pas employer le prénom du bonze ni lui donner un titre qui vous renseignerait sur lui, j'y suis obligée ...  
#_Religion_ : j'n'avais aucune envie d'inventer une nouvelle religion, j'ai pris le shintoïsme comme j'aurais pu prendre le bouddhisme. Il y a déjà la secte Jashin (dont Hidan fait partie) et la religion de Konoha ("croire que les générations futures sont des dieux", c'est à peu près ce qui est dit dans le manga aux alentours du tome 35, la volonté du feu, tout ça ...) que j'apparente ici aussi à une secte. Voilà ce qu'en dit Wikipédia : "_Le mot secte a d'abord désigné soit un ensemble d'hommes et de femmes partageant une même doctrine philosophique, religieuse, etc. soit un groupe plus ou moins important de fidèles qui se sont détachés de l'enseignement officiel d'une Église et qui ont créé leur propre doctrine.  
Le mot secte est également un terme polémique, qui désigne un groupe ou une organisation le plus souvent à connotation religieuse dont les croyances ou le comportement sont jugés obscurs ou dévoyés. Généralement les responsables de ces groupes sont accusés de brimer les libertés individuelles au sein du groupe et/ou de manipuler mentalement leurs disciples afin de s'approprier leurs biens, de les maintenir sous contrôle, etc_."  
Saisissant, non :)  
#_Groupe sanguin _: selon les japonais, chaque groupe sanguin correspond à un caractère avec ses qualités et ses inconvénients. Je vous invite à faire une visite à ce cher Google pour en savoir plus. Je précise juste que AB et B sont des caractères opposés souvent en conflit XD Bien sûr, je me base sur les databooks pour ces informations.  
#_Senbei_ : galette de riz le plus souvent salée que l'on grignote avec un thé vert (notez que les japonais accompagnent toujours tout avec un thé vert, c'n'est pas spécialement novateur).  
#_Shôgi_ : jeu de société combinatoire abstrait traditionnel japonais, se rapprochant du jeu d'échecs occidental, et opposant deux joueurs (Wikipédia).


	12. 10 Trois jours 1

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
Correction : Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 10 : _Trois jours_ (1)

Aoba regardait presque avec émerveillement le combat qui se déroulait devant lui, tout comme les villageois réunis fiévreusement autour du grand lac de Taki. Les hautes flammes des deux shinobi se riaient de l'eau, flambant d'un côté à l'autre. Itachi et Yugido démontraient de leur force avec brio. Les coups pleuvaient, les techniques fusaient mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se départager. Le jinchûriki avait failli plus d'une fois prendre le dessus, c'était sans compter les Sharingan expérimentés d'Itachi. Esquiver ne lui était pas difficile aussi tentait-il régulièrement de disparaître du champ de vision de son adversaire. Cependant, Yugido arrivait toujours à échapper à son assaillant à la dernière seconde, comme si elle aussi savait à l'avance comment les choses allaient tourner. La situation amusait énormément Itachi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un adversaire digne de ce nom face à lui. Choisir l'option de la force brute n'était pas très délicat aussi laissait-il les choses se dérouler comme elle le désirait. Yugido prit à nouveau le dessus lors d'un échange en taijutsu, faisant reculer Itachi de plusieurs mètres d'un seul coup de poing. L'ANBU de Konoha se laissa glisser sur l'eau, profitant du tumulte des flammes environnantes pour disparaître sous la surface du lac bouillonnant. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi cette fille arrivait à le contrer si souvent et l'astuce n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Itachi aurait beaucoup apprécié démontrer à cette gamine qu'elle n'était pas de taille face à lui –jinchûriki ou pas- mais le temps lui était compté. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que ce qu'il avait prévu n'ait pas encore commencé.

Sortant de l'eau d'un bond, Itachi arriva juste derrière Yugido et lança son pied en arrière. Pied qui ne rencontra que le vide. Le jinchûriki s'était baissé et visait à présent la jambe portante d'Itachi mais celui-ci sauta lestement en un salto avant, composant rapidement les sceaux pour lancer sa technique. Alors qu'il retouchait la surface de l'eau, celle-ci enfla soudainement et explosa, propulsant son adversaire au loin. L'échange n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes et Aoba se surprit à être crispé. Il détendit ses muscles par réflexe, lançant un regard à Ebisu qui était aussi estomaqué que lui. Uchiha Itachi prit une garde souple et dédaigneuse, faisait grimacer le jinchûriki. La foule se fendit soudainement en deux, laissant arriver un jeune homme brun portant une épée à la ceinture. Il s'avança prudemment sur la surface de l'eau et se plaça entre les deux combattants.

"Mon père, le chef du village caché de Taki, vous ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement vos agissements ! tonna le jeune homme du haut de sa dix-septième année tout juste."

Yugido se releva, essuyant distraitement son visage sans pour autant quitter Itachi du regard. Celui-ci lui souriait discrètement, une autre provocation. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à l'attaquer avec ce merdeux entre eux. Prenant une garde rigide, elle resta sur ses positions. Le jeune homme reprit la parole.

"Les shinobi de Konoha sont priés de partir sur l'instant ! Le Hokage sera averti des évènements et des sanctions économiques seront mises en place dans la semaine à venir. Veuillez partir, maintenant !"

Itachi lança à peine un regard vers Ebisu et Aoba avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il ne fallut qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour que les trois shinobi se retrouvent dans les bois entourant le karst de Taki, sans sac ni provisions. Itachi semblait ravi de la situation actuelle, au grand désespoir d'Aoba. Ebisu fut beaucoup moins tolérant. Il se tourna vers le chef de l'équipe et lui planta son index sur la poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! rugit-il.  
- On a été mis à la porte, répondit évasivement Itachi.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça et vous le savez parfaitement ! Vous paraissez enchanté de tout ce foutoir !"

Itachi renifla et se recula un peu pour rompre le contact.

"Nous n'avons plus rien à faire à Taki."

Ebisu allait s'apprêter à hurler de plus belle lorsqu'il comprit soudainement le sous-entendu. Il en resta figé une seconde avant de paraître très agacé par la situation, croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Le registre n'était pas ici ? demanda Aoba en remettant en place ses lunettes qui avaient glissé.  
- Si, reprit Itachi, mais ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. Avançons."

Aoba et Ebisu n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre leur capitaine en silence jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Ils étaient à nouveau sur le territoire de Konoha et pouvaient donc agir plus librement. Vers vingt-deux heures, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village coincé entre les rizières. L'aubergiste les accueillit avec plaisir et courbettes. Un shinobi était un client comme les autres tant qu'il ne faisait pas acte de bravoure ou une quelconque démonstration de force et puis c'était toujours rassurant de savoir que personne n'oserait rien voler cette nuit-là. La chambre qu'il leur proposa était suffisamment spacieuse pour trois personnes et donnait sur la cour intérieure. On entendait le chant triste d'une femme accompagné d'un shamisen et des grillons. L'aubergiste leur apporta un bon repas ainsi que son registre pour qu'Itachi puisse vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne de gênant. Il se retira en les remerciant de leur descente et les laissa tranquille. Itachi prit ses baguettes en main et s'apprêtait à prendre un de ces raviolis à la vapeur lorsque le plat fut soulevé bien haut par Ebisu. Etrécissant légèrement les yeux, le capitaine reposa ses baguettes. Il se racla la gorge d'un air très important qui fit sourire Aoba.

"Comme je vous le disais plus tôt dans la journée, le registre n'est plus à Taki. Je l'ai envoyé chez quelqu'un de confiance la nuit dernière."

Ebisu en lâcha le plat de raviolis qu'Aoba rattrapa sans effort. Il le replaça ensuite sur la table basse et Itachi s'empressa d'y goûter.

"Comment ? souffla Ebisu.  
- Le gérant, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Aoba. C'est lui qui vous l'a donné !  
- Hum hum, répondit Itachi qui avait la bouche pleine.  
- Je savais bien que ce vieil homme paraissait trop calme ! s'émerveilla l'aîné en joignant les mains. C'est lui qui a tout orchestré, n'est-ce pas ? Le soi-disant incendie de son local, les registres en désordre dans la remise, l'aide du chef du village de Taki, c'était lui !"

Itachi hocha la tête avant d'avaler. Il but une gorgée de thé –plutôt bon, ceci dit- et reposa sa tasse avec lenteur pour ménager ses effets.

"C'est le fournisseur préféré de plusieurs cours, expliqua Itachi en cherchant quoi goûter ensuite, mais il s'en cache bien. Les registres ne sont que des leurres, ils sont remplis d'inepties. Le seul qui contient les comptes de ce marchand était en sa possession depuis le début et il l'a toujours précieusement gardé sur lui.  
- Oh le con, marmonna Ebisu en s'affalant sur les tatami. Mais pourquoi coopérer ?  
- Kumo ne paye plus depuis longtemps, c'était sa vengeance personnelle, railla Itachi.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, râla le jônin aux lunettes noires. On a fait tout ça pour rien !  
- Ça nous a servi à attirer l'attention de notre ennemi, rectifia Aoba.  
- Parfaitement, reprit Itachi en lorgnant vers les nouilles froides. Les informations vont vite et Kumo a rapidement su que des ninja de Konoha enquêtaient sur l'attaque du jinchûriki.  
- Envoyer des hommes était parfaitement stupide, râla Ebisu. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?  
- Le gérant a envoyé des messages à chaque cour, disant que Konoha menaçait ses intérêts. Le daimyô de Kumo aura ordonné au Mizukage d'envoyer une escouade pour protéger ses petites affaires.  
- Et par la même occasion, on sait exactement qui nous en veut, rayonna Aoba en levant sa tasse de thé. Kumo a attaqué notre jinchûriki, c'est presque une déclaration de guerre maintenant que nous savons qui est l'auteur de cette agression !  
- Si Kumo envoie un message comme quoi ce n'était qu'un malentendu, poursuivit Itachi, nous serons fixés. Ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'être sur notre territoire ce jour-là.  
- Le jinchûriki a dit que c'en était deux autres qui l'ont attaqué, rappela Ebisu en se relevant.  
- C'est là qu'est l'astuce, sourit Itachi en plantant ses baguettes dans son bol de riz. Dame Yugido est possédée par le Niibi dont la spécialité est …"

Itachi regarda calmement Ebisu et Aoba, souriant en coin. Les deux attendaient avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Voyant qu'Ebisu n'avait décidément pas apprécié d'être mis à l'écart du plan durant toute sa réalisation, Itachi se pencha finalement au-dessus de la table et murmura la fin de sa phrase.

"… la manipulation des morts."

* * *

Durant la même nuit, Gaara atteignit Suna avec à sa suite son frère, Kankuro, ainsi que les cinq shinobi de Konoha. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque le jinchûriki se présenta devant les gardes siégeant face au désert, protégeant la cité endormie de Suna. Les cinq hommes levèrent le poing, défiant quiconque de s'approcher. Voyant que Gaara n'appréciait pas du tout l'attention des gardes, Kankuro se glissa devant lui et tenta le dialogue. 

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kankuro en veillant bien à ce que Gaara reste derrière lui.  
- Kazekage-sama ne souhaite plus voir les ninja de Konoha, annonça le plus grand des gardes. Ils doivent quitter notre territoire au plus vite, rajouta-t-il en faisant demi-tour.  
- Attendez ! s'époumona le marionnettiste. Ces gars ont besoin de soins urgents !  
- Ce n'est pas notre problème."

Kankuro n'eut pas le temps de contester d'avantage, les cinq ninja furent balayés comme des fétus de paille par une vague de sable. Gaara poussa son frère sans ménagement en lui ordonnant de rester sur place puis s'avança seul dans le village caché, écartant quiconque le gênait d'un simple geste, le sable se chargeant d'écraser les insectes contre les hauts murs protégeant Suna. Kankuro se retourna vers Gai qui reposait comme il le pouvait Kakashi au sol. Neji portait toujours Lee inconscient sur son dos et Tenten tenait bon malgré une fatigue visible sur son visage.

"J'avouerai que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, fit Kankuro en faisant la grimace.  
- Il semblerait que Naruto ait vu juste, soupira Kakashi. Le Hokage doit être prévenu.  
- C'est inquiétant, marmonna Gai. Si le Kazekage se permet de nous mettre si officiellement à la porte, je peux même m'aventurer à dire que ça craint.  
- Nous devons rentrer au plus tôt, confirma le ninja copieur, mais ce ne sera pas évident vu notre état.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, sourit Kankuro. Gaara va arranger ça en moins de deux !"

Kankuro ne croyait pas si bien dire. Dans le village, Gaara avançait d'un pas résolu vers la tour du Kazekage, se fichant éperdument des ninja tentant de l'arrêter. Il n'avait même pas à regarder ses assaillants, son bouclier de sable les repoussait tous, sans exception. Il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour arriver à la tour et, voyant la foule de jônin entassée dans l'entrée, il préféra prendre de la hauteur. Le nuage de sable sur lequel il reposait s'éleva rapidement, esquiva quelques techniques fûton et parvint jusqu'aux hublots du bureau de son oncle. Celui-ci attendait, sourire en coin, debout derrière le verre qu'il savait indestructible. Gaara savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas briser les vitres aussi jeta-t-il son dévolu sur les murs. Le sable s'introduisit dans les moindres fissures de la roche pour les agrandir et finalement détruire l'ensemble de l'intérieur. Le Kazekage restait immobile au milieu des débris, regardant fixement le jinchûriki qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une dizaine de jônin n'arrive et n'entoure Gaara.

"Eh bien, mon neveu, tu reviens à temps pour l'anniversaire de ta sœur.  
- Où est Temari ? demanda Gaara sans ciller."

Le Kazekage ne fit que hausser les épaules. Gaara, dont la patience égalait à peu près celle de Naruto, engagea un geste pour broyer son oncle lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce fut si violent et si douloureux que son contrôle sur le sable disparut. Le nuage de sable se désagrégea, n'offrant plus aucun soutien au jinchûriki qui chuta. Gaara percuta la roche de la tour et tenta de s'y accrocher sans faire plus que se ralentir. Une colonne de pierre se forma en dessous de lui et Gaara y atterrit avec rudesse, sentant ses jambes faiblir sous l'impact sans se briser. Le sable recommença à s'agiter autour de lui lorsqu'il y pensa. Quelque chose l'avait empêché de tuer son oncle, il en était sûr. Les seules personnes capables de mettre à terre un jinchûriki étaient les vieux moines vivant en ermites dans les falaises face à la mer, bien plus au sud. Ils ne venaient qu'une fois tous les dix ans à la capitale et y rencontraient les shinobi de Suna exclusivement en présence du seigneur du pays. De vieilles rancunes empêchaient les uns et les autres de coopérer et Gaara appréciait énormément ce fait.

La dizaine de jônin arriva au niveau de Gaara qui n'eut d'autre envie que de partir. Sans chercher à savoir comment il allait s'en sortir, il plongea tête la première dans le vide. Se retournant pour faire face à ses assaillants, Gaara lança dans la foulée une nuée de shuriken qui ne toucha rien du tout – il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose et ne s'y était jamais entraîné puisque le sable se chargeait généralement de faire mouche à sa place. L'un des jônin bondit en avant, rattrapant Gaara. Le sable forma un bouclier au-dessus du jinchûriki, sur lequel le jônin s'appuya, puis explosa pour entourer complètement l'assaillant. Gaara n'eut qu'à serrer le poing pour que le sable ne se teinte de rouge. Les autres jônin s'arrêtèrent, laissant leur cible s'esquiver, disparaissant dans un nuage de sable. Gaara réapparut dans une ruelle noire dans laquelle vrombissait tranquillement le système de réfrigération d'une quelconque boutique. Il faisait encore frais, le soleil ne passerait pas au-dessus des remparts avant deux bonnes heures. Gaara se surprit à frissonner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait un shinobi de Suna mais le Kazekage ne laisserait pas passer cette erreur cette fois-ci. Gaara s'appuya contre le mur décidément froid et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol crasseux. Il avait déjà pensé mille fois prendre le pouvoir mais il ne se serait jamais douté que cela pût arriver si vite. Gaara avait à peine quinze ans et demi, il ne se sentait guère la force d'y arriver, même si Temari et Kankuro étaient de son côté. L'étaient-ils seulement ?

"Gaara ?"

Le jeune homme tourna à peine la tête vers sa sœur se tenant au bout de la ruelle. Temari se précipita vers son petit frère, vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'était pas blessé.

"Il faut qu'on parte, murmura Gaara en se relevant.  
- Qu'on parte ? Gaara, c'est inutile."

Le jinchûriki n'écouta pas plus, frappant violemment la jeune femme dans l'abdomen. Celle-ci roula au sol, crachant du sang. Gaara regarda froidement la kunoichi à terre. Il se plaça à sa hauteur, sans plus la regarder, et posa son pied sur sa cage thoracique, appuyant fermement.

"Tu n'es pas Temari, lâcha-t-il en surveillant les alentours. Où est-elle ?  
- Je ne dirai rien, répondit la kunoichi, plutôt mourir !  
- Si c'est là ton souhait."

Gaara n'eut qu'une pensée à avoir et déjà la jeune femme était engloutie par le sol. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement où il vivait avec son frère et sa sœur et remarqua qu'il était déjà occupé par les jônin sous les ordres directs du Kazekage. Temari ne devait plus être là non plus. Sans perdre un instant, Gaara partit vers une retraite dont il avait convenu avec Kankuro et Temari au cas où. Il s'agissait d'une faille dans la muraille qui avait été créée lors d'un des nombreux conflits entre Konoha et Suna, une cinquantaine d'années plus tôt. On l'avait consolidée mais, les menaces disparaissant par le jeu des alliances, on avait arrêté de la surveiller. C'était à peine si elle était encore notée sur les plans. Gaara fut rassuré en voyant que Temari, la vraie, l'attendait là, assise par terre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme serra son petit frère dans ses bras, même si elle savait qu'il détestait ça, avant de pouvoir vraiment décompresser. Ils jugèrent que les explications pouvaient attendre, il leur fallait tout d'abord sortir de là pour rejoindre Kankuro et les ninja de Konoha. Ce fut presque un jeu d'enfant d'échapper au fourmillement de shinobi les cherchant et Temari fut plus qu'heureuse lorsqu'elle vit enfin la silhouette noire de Kankuro qui tranchait avec l'or du désert. Sans dire un mot, la petite compagnie partit en direction de Konoha.

* * *

La boutique de fleurs Yamanaka était connue dans Konoha pour être tenue par le clan Yamanaka. C'était une de ces évidences comme « deux plus deux font quatre » ou bien « le Quatrième Hokage est blond ». Personne ne venait y redire et personne ne contestait la réputation de l'enseigne. A chaque génération, l'épouse Yamanaka tenait d'une main de fer le magasin et formait par la suite la future gérante. L'actuelle tenancière, Atsumorisu, devait sa réputation à sa plus grande réussite dans la vie : capturer le cœur de Yamanaka Inoichi. De leur union était née la petite Ino, l'une des plus belles filles du village si l'on en croyait les sondages réguliers que les jônin faisaient pour occuper leurs jours de repos. Atsumorisu et Inoichi étaient très fiers de leur unique fille et héritière. Ino avait toujours été une des meilleures élèves de l'académie et ne les avait jamais déçus. Elle avait reçu le titre de chûnin deux ans après sa sortie de l'académie et son professeur, Sarutobi Asuma, restait très confiant sur ses chances de devenir jônin. Atsumorisu et Inoichi avaient été très heureux d'apprendre qu'Asuma était en charge de la formation d'Ino. Il avait bonne réputation et passait pour être l'égal de Hatake Kakashi. De plus, Ino avait pour coéquipiers les fils de deux camarades d'Inoichi, ce qui lui avait suffi pour déclarer qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant tant il était heureux. Vous l'aurez compris, la réputation et l'amitié étaient deux notions très importantes pour les Yamanaka qui veillaient jalousement à ce que ces deux principes soient toujours respectés au sein de leur clan. Clan fortement réduit ces dernières années mais suffisamment étendu pour que les choses se passassent bien. Les temps étaient durs pour de nombreux clans, même les deux plus grands, Uchiha et Hyûga, avaient du mal à prospérer convenablement. Beaucoup avaient préféré diminuer leur population pour se recentrer sur l'essentiel et cesser de diluer leur sang. Atsumorisu était actuellement la seule femme du clan Yamanaka à venir de l'extérieur. Elle ne devait sa réussite qu'à son physique très proche de celui du clan et ses excellentes capacités en genjutsu. 

La place d'Ino en tant qu'héritière du chef du clan était parfois remise en question à cause de son sang mêlé aussi devait-elle toujours être la meilleure dans tous les domaines. C'était une tâche qui lui avait longtemps déplue. Ino n'aimait pas être considérée comme un bout de viande que l'on agite au-dessus de différents molosses. Asuma l'avait aidée à voir les choses du bon côté et elle s'était accommodée de ce devoir. Etre l'héritière du clan Yamanaka la remplissait d'orgueil et de plaisir. Ses cousins devraient tôt ou tard se plier à ses volontés et elle pourrait montrer une bonne fois pour toutes à ces machos ce dont elle était capable. Tout ceci viendrait en temps et en heure mais, pour l'instant, Ino gardait la boutique. L'équipe d'Asuma étant dissoute pour cause de simili désertion de Shikamaru, le professeur avait préféré remercier ses élèves. De plus, Ino s'était vue confier une autre mission de taille : empêcher Uchiha Itachi de prendre la tête du clan du même nom. Cette mission lui venait directement du Hokage, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait mettre de côté. Seulement, Uchiha Itachi se trouvait loin du village pour quelque temps encore aussi Ino restait-elle chez elle. Elle s'entraînait avec son père juste après le lever du soleil, petit déjeunait avec ses parents puis suivait les leçons de sa mère toute la matinée durant. L'après-midi, elle gérait le magasin seule mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était le moment le plus calme et qu'il n'y avait guère de client. A moitié affalée sur le comptoir, Ino feuilletait distraitement un magazine trouvé dans la remise lorsque le carillon tinta. Ce fut Chôji qui passa la porte, toujours aussi grand et imposant. Ino le salua d'un mouvement mou du poignet qui fit sourire son camarade.

"Tu t'ennuies déjà après seulement trois jours ? demanda Chôji.  
- Deux journées et demie, marmonna Ino. On a été mis au placard avant-hier à midi.  
- C'est une bonne chose, assura le jeune homme. Mes parents sont aux petits soins avec moi, ça me fait plaisir.  
- Oui, moi aussi … C'en est flippant. Ma mère m'a préparé le petit déjeuner ce matin, tu te rends compte ? D'habitude, c'est moi qui le fais …"

Chôji rit de bon cœur, ce qui détendit un peu Ino. Elle rangea son magazine et s'accouda sur le comptoir, l'air mutin.

"Alors ? ronronna-t-elle. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?"

Chôji rougit jusqu'à la nuque et parut soudainement tout petit et tout tassé. Ino gloussa en l'entendant bafouiller.

"Je ne suis pas là pour des fleurs, tu sais …  
- Quand on entre ici, c'est forcément pour des fleurs. Tu es mon premier client alors je te fais un rabais de vingt pour cent !"

Le chûnin retrouva des couleurs un peu plus normales, souriant gentiment.

"Je ne suis vraiment pas venu pour t'acheter des fleurs mais juste pour te parler. Je reviens du quartier des Hyûga.  
- Tu as vu Hinata ? demanda Ino d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
- Oui, continua Chôji en ignorant le regard soutenu d'Ino. Elle est aussi désoeuvrée que nous mais son professeur la soutient beaucoup. Ça devrait aller pour elle.  
- J'irai la voir aussi, rien que pour emmerder un peu les vieilles pies, mais, moi, je lui apporterai des fleurs.  
- Elle en a plein son jardin, assura le chûnin sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Les miennes sont différentes. Elles délivrent un message."

Chôji ne quitta pas son sourire, regardant avec tendresse sa camarade. Il céda finalement.

"Très bien, tu as gagné mais je ne t'achèterai qu'une fleur.  
- Radin, enchaîna Ino en passant devant le comptoir d'un bond. Alors ? Pour qui est-ce ? Il faut connaître le caractère de ta cible et ce que tu veux lui dire par l'intermédiaire de ta fleur.  
- Ce n'est qu'un cadeau sans aucun sous-entendu, assura Chôji. Alors, s'il te plaît, choisis par toi-même.  
- Puisque tu n'en veux qu'une, je vais prendre la plus chère, rayonna la jeune fille en se frottant les mains.  
- Si c'est la plus belle, ça me va."

Ino ricana en lançant un regard avare avant de se ruer vers la multitude de pots contenant tous les fleurs fraîchement coupées. Elle navigua un peu de droite à gauche, cherchant sérieusement une fleur qui puisse plaire à Chôji. Ino se fichait de la signification, elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment envers son coéquipier, comme l'exigeaient les règles du code ninja. S'agenouillant à côté d'un seau en métal brossé, elle admira un instant le reflet de l'eau pure sur les pétales immaculés des lys reposant tranquillement. Ino caressa du bout du doigt les étamines, récoltant un peu de poussière jaune qui l'hypnotisa encore quelques secondes. La kunoichi se releva finalement, prenant précautionneusement le lys. Elle ne demanda pas son avis à Chôji et s'empressa de confectionner une petite poche en papier cristal translucide au pied de la fleur coupé pour la maintenir en vie plus longtemps, lui offrant par là-même un peu d'eau claire. Chôji admira la dextérité de sa camarade à manier si finement son pliage. Il s'accouda au comptoir, souriant chaleureusement. Ino releva la tête, lui lançant une œillade.

"Ça te fera mille cinq cents ryo, en te remerciant !  
- Et ma ristourne ?  
- Mille trois cents, rectifia Ino presque en grognant."

Chôji paya sans rien dire de plus, regardant Ino s'émerveiller devant ses premiers billets récoltés en trois jours de travail. Il prit précautionneusement la fleur pour la regarder de plus près. Elle était vraiment très belle, à n'en pas douter. Chôji était peu sensible à ce genre de chose mais cette fleur l'émerveillait étrangement. Hésitant un peu, il prononça le nom de sa coéquipière pour attirer son attention. Ino releva le nez de ses sous pour voir la fleur juste en face d'elle, Chôji la lui présentant.

"C'est pour toi."

Le visage d'Ino perdit tout son enthousiasme pour devenir d'une neutralité effarante. Elle regarda Chôji froidement et poussa la fleur du revers de la main.

"C'est quoi ce cinéma ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton presque agressif."

Chôji hésita encore un peu, se grattant la tête. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier.

"Shikamaru m'a demandé de …  
- Veiller sur moi ? coupa sèchement Ino. Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux, j'n'ai pas besoin de chaperons.  
- Ino, écoute-moi, soupira Chôji. Tu es importante pour Shikamaru et moi, que l'on soit une équipe ou pas et …  
- « Shikamaru, Shikamaru », tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ! hurla Ino en frappant du poing sur le comptoir qui trembla. T'es son chien ou quoi ?! Tu ne peux rien faire sans son avis préalable ?!  
- Ne dis pas ça, gronda Chôji de sa grosse voix sans pour autant espérer impressionner la jeune fille. Nous avons décidé tous les deux des mots que je suis chargé de te dire, Shikamaru ne me dicte pas ma conduite !  
- Et vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera, cette fois ? Rallonger mes shorts ? Ou les raccourcir, peut-être ?!"

Chôji détourna un peu la tête. Il n'aimait pas quand Ino hurlait de la sorte et puis elle risquait d'attirer sa mère avec tout ce bruit. Chôji déposa le lys contre la caisse enregistreuse de manière à ce que la fleur ne tombe pas puis plaqua doucement ses mains sur le comptoir, dominant Ino de sa taille et sa carrure.

"On a remarqué que tu voyais souvent Asuma-sensei en privé et on aimerait que ça s'arrête."

La réponse se traduisit par le claquement d'une main sur une joue. Chôji ferma les yeux. La gifle ne lui avait pas fait mal mais elle resterait certainement très longtemps dans son esprit.

"Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! hurla Ino en se reculant. Je baise avec qui je veux en dehors des missions, c'est encore un des droits des kunoichi de Konoha !!  
- Asuma-sensei est notre professeur, rappela durement Chôji. Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça.  
- Il n'a pas le droit de me forcer, rectifia Ino, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas lui qui décide quand j'ai envie de baiser !  
- Shikamaru et moi …  
- Quoi ? railla Ino. Ce n'est finalement que ça ! Shikamaru et toi ? Je suis votre coéquipière, très bien, mais vous ne disposez pas de moi !"

Chôji n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ino s'était déjà engouffrée dans l'arrière boutique d'où sa mère sortait. Atsumorisu regarda durement le jeune homme qui ne put que s'incliner poliment et sortir du magasin.

* * *

Affalé sur l'une des banquettes défoncées de la salle de repos des jônin, Asuma regardait le plafond comme s'il allait s'effondrer sur sa tête. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en se levant ce matin-là et cette désagréable sensation l'avait poursuivi toute la journée. En rendant son rapport directement au Hokage, il avait cru que les choses allaient s'arranger mais le Quatrième n'était pas la cause de ce malaise. C'était à peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole, trop occupé à répondre furieusement par écrit à un notable du village qui semblait très désappointé des décisions prises lors de la réunion deux jours plus tôt. Asuma n'avait pas cherché querelle et il s'était esquivé sans demander son reste. Ses pas l'avaient tout naturellement guidé vers la salle de repos où il s'effondrait en générale une petite heure avant de rentrer chez lui. Il n'y croisa pas Kurenai, à son grand désespoir, ni personne avec qui papoter inutilement. Gai et Kakashi n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, Ebisu et Aoba s'amusaient en mission et les autres à l'hôpital agonisaient sans aucun droit de visite. Asuma tira sur sa clope. Le Hokage lui avait dit que Mitarashi Anko faisait à présent partie des leurs mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler à cette furie. Asuma n'aspirait ce soir qu'au calme de son appartement et aux conneries que pourrait déballer n'importe quelle émission à la télévision, si tant est qu'il lui restât de la bière et des cigarettes. La vie de célibataire est moche, pensa-t-il distraitement en glissant un peu plus sur la banquette. Seulement voilà : on lui avait ouvertement demandé de ne pas trouver chaussure à son pied aussi devait-il se faire à l'idée que les seules femmes auxquelles il serait fidèle seraient celles des bordels. C'était une perspective de vie future des plus joyeuses. 

La porte claqua soudainement et un nom fut hurlé par une voix de femme. Asuma souhaita mourir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la voix provenait de Mitarashi Anko et qu'en plus elle braillait son nom. Il se redressa un peu et fit signe à la kunoichi de s'approcher. Anko marcha de son pas raide et conquérant, pas un pas très féminin, et planta son pied entre les jambes d'Asuma qui en lâcha presque sa cigarette. La jeune femme se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille du jônin.

"Vous deviez venir me voir, Asuma-senpai, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mielleux où pointait tout de même une petite note dangereuse.  
- J'étais très occupé, mentit Asuma en se reculant.  
- Oh oui, reprit Anko en se redressant et croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, vous étiez tellement occupé que vous êtes venu ici chaque soir depuis ma nomination sans m'adresser la parole !  
- Tu étais là ? tenta Asuma avec un sourire crispé."

Le pied se rapprocha dangereusement des atouts naturels d'Asuma qui se tassa au fond de la banquette.

"Tous les soirs, assura Anko d'une voix mièvre.  
- Je dois être habitué à tes frasques alors …  
- C'est ça, on lui dira."

Sans rien ajouter, elle prit Asuma par le col et le tira en dehors de la salle sous les regards curieux –et un peu effrayés- des autres jônin présents. Anko traversa l'administration sans se soucier de rien et Asuma dut bien la suivre, plié en deux. Ils arrivèrent finalement dehors alors que le soleil embrasait le ciel. Anko relâcha sa proie et recroisa les bras.

"Chez toi ou chez moi ?  
- Je connais un hôtel particulièrement discret ..., tenta Asuma."

Le regard noir que lui lança Anko le renseigna sur ses intentions. Asuma vit disparaître sa soirée télé-bières-clopes en une fraction de seconde et ce qu'il allait vivre n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il soupira à en fendre la falaise surplombant Konoha avant de faire signe à Anko de le suivre. Ils passèrent dans une supérette acheter plus de bière ainsi que quelques chips puis déambulèrent dans le village pour finalement arriver devant un immeuble haut d'une dizaine d'étages dans un quartier résidentiel. Anko s'étonna de la vétusté des lieux. La paye d'un jônin de leur rang leur permettait quelques folies et acheter un appartement en plein centre ville était tout à fait à leur portée alors pourquoi diable Asuma vivait-t-il dans pareille bicoque ? Les murs étaient sales, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la cage d'escalier, pas même de lumière – des néons éventrés pendouillaient au bout de leur câble défraîchi ici et là – et chaque couloir était une succursale des caves les plus sombres de Konoha. Anko frissonna involontairement en repensant à tous ces souterrains glauques qu'elle avait vus étant plus jeune mais rationalisa en se disant qu'Asuma et ses larges épaules étaient devant elle de toute façon. Si danger il y avait, c'était lui qui se le prendrait. Le jônin ouvrit finalement une porte visiblement branlante et se coinça du plus possible contre le mur pour laisser passer Anko.

L'appartement n'était pas grand, vraiment pas grand. Anko jugea qu'il avait à peu près la même superficie que sa seule chambre. La pièce faisait huit tatami plus un pour l'entrée reconvertie en cuisine sommaire. Il y avait une fenêtre, en face de l'entrée, obstruée par un vieux rideau et des cartons s'empilant dans un coin. Une télévision reposait sur un petit meuble d'où dépassaient des vêtements et un fûton défait trônait au centre. Un cendrier plein à craquer gardait calmement des cadavres de victuailles tardives. Des armes traînaient un peu partout. Anko ignora pour la forme les revues douteuses qu'Asuma n'essaya même pas de dissimuler. Il poussa son futon dans un coin, tira le rideau, ouvrit la fenêtre, vida le cendrier et invita Anko à s'asseoir. La jeune femme ne regarda pas l'état des tatami pour ne pas froisser son hôte mais n'en pensa pas moins. Asuma se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné. Anko était la première femme à venir ici depuis … depuis quand, d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

"Y'a pas de salle de bains et les toilettes sont au fond du couloir, marmonna-t-il en sortant les bières du sac en plastique.  
- C'est bon, assura Anko qui restait aussi raide que possible. J'ai fait pipi avant de venir te voir, en fait, lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de la discussion. Je pensais te mettre une raclée et il aurait été préférable d'avoir la vessie vide au cas où et …"

Anko se sentit très stupide sur l'instant. Elle prit une cannette de bière et la vida d'un trait, détournant le regard. Asuma soupira, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il alluma une cigarette puis leva sa propre cannette.

"Bienvenue sous les ordres du mec le plus tyrannique et le plus tordu que ce monde ait porté."

Anko arqua un sourcil, les lèvres toujours soudées à l'aluminium. Asuma se permit de renifler sans pour autant quitter son sourire.

"Le Hokage va te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves. C'est comme ça. Une fois sous ses ordres directs, tu n'es plus qu'une arme, c'est à peine si tu as un nom et une vie. S'il décide de te convoquer à son réveil, tu dois te démerder pour être devant la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il l'ouvrira, même s'il ne t'a rien dit. Faire partie de la garde écarlate développe de grands pouvoirs divinatoires. Tu seras capable en un mois seulement de savoir quel temps il fera la semaine suivante et donc de deviner quelle crasse le Hokage te réserve.  
- Tu plaisantes ? marmonna Anko en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
- Absolument pas, assura Asuma d'un air navré. Concernant le jinchûriki, c'est simple : sa vie vaut plus que n'importe quelle autre. S'il faut sacrifier la moitié du village pour que le môme reste en vie, tu sacrifies la moitié du village sans hésiter. S'il faut détruire une nation, tu détruis une nation, et ainsi de suite, fit-il avec un vague geste de la main. Que sais-tu sur lui ?  
- Il s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, il est le fils illégitime du Quatrième, il n'existe pas officiellement et il est a priori très fort. Ah, et il va avoir seize ans, le … dix octobre, rajouta Anko en hésitant un peu.  
- Ok, soupira Asuma, tu ne sais rien du tout alors."

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, l'écrasa dans le cendrier crasseux tout en soufflant la fumée –Anko retint sa respiration lorsque le nuage l'atteignit- et en prit une autre qu'il alluma. Asuma sembla écouter attentivement ce qui se passait aux alentours avant de reporter son attention sur sa camarade.

"Je connais bien Naruto. Pas autant que Kakashi, c'est certain, mais j'ai eu l'occasion d'être quelque temps en sa compagnie. Tu es une kunoichi alors il faut que je te prévienne …"

Asuma s'arrêta et fixa la porte d'entrée avec insistance. Anko arma un kunai dans sa manche et resta sur ses gardes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que résonnent des coups contre la porte. Asuma lui fit un signe pour la rassurer, se leva et fut devant la porte en trois pas à peine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, ce fut pour voir le visage groggy d'Ino, visiblement très contrariée. Les épaules d'Asuma s'affaissèrent légèrement. Ino put alors voir Anko dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

"Je dérange, fit-elle d'un ton aigre.  
- C'est professionnel, soupira Asuma. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est personnel, cracha Ino en faisant demi-tour."

La porte se referma dans le dos d'Ino et la jeune fille aurait bien aimé rentrer dans cette pièce pour frapper Asuma mais il avait visiblement autre chose à faire que l'écouter gémir. Ino partit rageusement de l'immeuble, ne jetant pas un regard vers la fenêtre du troisième étage d'où Asuma vérifiait qu'elle s'en allait bien. La nuit tombait doucement, une foule de gens commençait à sortir pour aller dîner ici et là. Ino n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle et encore moins envie d'aller dîner quelque part où elle était susceptible de trouver ce goinfre de Chôji. Un peu indécise, elle préféra s'accouder à la rambarde d'un pont surplombant un chenal plutôt qu'errer comme une âme en peine au milieu de tous ces gens innocents et heureux. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'être énervée et elle détestait profondément ces moments-là. Un ninja, à plus forte raison une kunoichi, ne devait pas se laisser dominer par une quelconque émotion, même un bref instant. Ino se trouvait faible. Si elle avait été plus forte, elle n'aurait pas eu à subir cette colère et elle n'aurait même pas répondu à Chôji. Les kunoichi devaient savoir manipuler quiconque dans leur entourage, à plus forte raison leurs coéquipiers. La traîtrise n'était qu'une arme parmi tant d'autres et Ino n'oubliait pas qu'elle était elle-même une arme. Emoussée, pensa-t-elle avec aigreur en arrachant un petit bout de bois à la rambarde. Son art n'était pas parfait, elle devait progresser.

Tournant la tête vers le village, elle entraperçut l'administration militaire de Konoha, cette grosse tour rouge et un peu tassée par le temps. La fenêtre du bureau du Hokage était éclairée, même à cette heure tardive. Ino se dit qu'il travaillait finalement plus qu'il n'y paraissait et n'eut aucun scrupule en pensant qu'elle pourrait lui en rajouter. La kunoichi rallia les bâtiments de l'administration en quelques minutes et traversa les étages sans croiser personne. Il y avait parfois le bruit de pas précipités et des exclamations mais rien n'indiquant la présence des gardes de nuit. Ino arriva devant la porte du bureau du Hokage et se trouva un peu bête de venir l'embêter avec ses soucis d'adolescente à pareille heure mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de frapper trois petits coups. C'était sa faute, après tout. Il lui avait bien dit qu'elle pouvait venir n'importe quand. Ino attendit quelques secondes avant de recommencer à frapper à la porte, avec un peu plus d'insistance cette fois. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à défoncer le misérable ensemble de planches et de clous, son poing fut retenu en arrière. Ino tourna négligemment la tête pour voir le Quatrième assez peu content des marques dans le bois. La jeune fille tenta de lui sourire mais ne réussit qu'une vague grimace qu'elle abandonna rapidement.

"Mon bureau t'est ouvert, certes, mais cela suppose que je sois à l'intérieur, lança Tatsumaki avec une neutralité à toute épreuve."

Ino se contenta de rougir en laissant le passage libre. Tatsumaki ressortit rapidement de son bureau, sans son manteau ni son bandeau frontal, une note griffonnée à la main. Il regarda aux alentours distraitement avant de faire signe à Ino de le suivre. Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs avant d'entendre des voix et Tatsumaki se dirigea droit dessus, trouvant trois professeurs de l'académie en train de parler des derniers examens. Le Hokage prit une mine rayonnante, les remercia pour leur travail et confia sa note ainsi que quelques billets à un chûnin qu'Ino connaissait bien pour avoir suivi ses cours à l'académie, le professeur Umino Iruka. Celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître de son ennui mais Ino savait que son ton indiquait clairement que le Hokage l'emmerdait profondément. Peut-être allait-il dîner avec la jeune femme à ses côtés, pensa Ino en regardant la scène de loin. Tatsumaki les salua et repartit dans l'autre sens, conduisant cette fois Ino dans un salon de réception désert. C'était le même que la dernière fois, avec les mêmes canapés et les mêmes teintures rouges, les quatre cadres contenant chacun la photo d'un Hokage et la vue sur Konoha de nuit. Une jeune femme en kimono noir arriva peu après eux et leur servit du thé que Tatsumaki sirota, affalé dans l'un des confortables canapés. Ino restait silencieuse, observant la ville et ses lumières. Tout était calme, semblait-il, et sa rage était retombée. Le Hokage ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka arrive, les bras chargés de paquets divers et variés. Tatsumaki le remercia encore avant de fermer brusquement la porte. Il déposa les paquets sur la table basse, commençant à les ouvrir, déballant de la nourriture fumante et très agréable à l'odeur. Il tendit à Ino une paire de baguettes avant de s'asseoir en tailleur par terre, s'appuyant contre le sofa.

"Bon app', fit-il en joignant les mains."

Ino hésita un peu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Tatsumaki s'en fichait visiblement, trop pressé de goûter à tous ces plats fumants, bien que la présentation laissât à désirer. Les différentes barquettes en plastique ne donnaient guère l'impression d'un festin, pas plus que les papiers d'emballages empilés à un coin de la table.

"Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Tatsumaki en piochant allègrement dans les barquettes.  
- Je ne …  
- C'est une invitation, précisa-t-il, pas encore un ordre."

Ino descendit docilement du canapé, s'asseyant par terre sur ses talons, et commença à dîner sous le sourire quasiment béat du Hokage. Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent avant que Tatsumaki ne décolle son nez des tempura.

"Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas dîné en aussi bonne compagnie. La conversation est un peu aléatoire mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.  
- Pardon, murmura Ino. Je suis venue dans le but de me plaindre mais je trouve ça stupide maintenant.  
- Te plaindre de quoi ? demanda Tatsumaki sans paraître agacé."

La jeune fille hésita un peu.

"Je suis faible.  
- Pas tant que ça, lâcha le Hokage en reportant son attention sur la nourriture, sinon je ne t'aurais pas confiée de mission spéciale.  
- Arrêtons les gentillesses, soupira Ino. Je suis une kunoichi plutôt jolie. Je ne vous connais pas, mon équipe a été dissoute, mon professeur semble embrouillé dans une sale affaire qui fait que je ne peux pas compter sur lui. Le pilier de mon équipe n'est plus là et mon autre coéquipier ne peut pas me soutenir. Je suis, en quelque sorte, toute désignée pour cette mission pour toutes ces raisons. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez manigancé tout ça juste pour me mettre sur cette mission, ça me paraît un peu trop insensé, mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi innocent que ça."

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de Tatsumaki.

"Qui te dit que je ne suis pas à l'origine du meurtre de cet Uchiha ?  
- Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt, répondit Ino en le regardant dans les yeux. Tuer l'un de vos propres hommes pour avoir ses yeux, c'est illogique. Vous avez mille autres moyens d'avoir des informations sur le Sharingan.  
- C'est juste, fit Tatsumaki avec un rire clair. J'aurais cependant pu y penser si je ne disposais pas déjà d'une multitude d'informations que j'ai moi-même récoltée. Quant à la question sous-jacente, je te réponds ceci : non, je n'ai pas dissout ton équipe pour que tu te retrouves seule et désœuvrée. J'ai besoin d'Asuma pour autre chose et il a jugé par lui-même qu'il serait préférable de vous congédier pour que ses responsabilités ne retombent pas sur Chôji et toi. La simili fuite de Shikamaru lui a un peu miné le moral, il faut aussi le dire. Asuma l'a assez mal pris et ne veut pas avoir d'autres surprises de ce genre.  
- Je vois, murmura Ino.  
- L'intelligence fait partie de la force d'un shinobi, reprit le Hokage. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
- Une kunoichi est toujours considérée par un objet, c'est en ça qu'elle est faible."

Tatsumaki reprit ses baguettes en soupirant.

"Tu n'es pas dans un le bon état d'esprit, Ino. Une femme est bien plus forte qu'un homme car elle peut le faire marcher sur le nez si ça lui chante. Physiquement, il y a une différence de constitution, c'est vrai, mais la force se trouve là chez une kunoichi, dit-il en tapotant son crâne avec le bout de ses baguettes.  
- Je le sais …  
- Mais … ?  
- Mais ça ne suffit pas.  
- Evidemment, ça ne suffit jamais."

Le Hokage reporta son attention sur les plats encore fumant, goûtant à quelques nouilles épicées.

"Tu veux donc reprendre l'entraînement.  
- Oui.  
- Asuma ne pourra pas te superviser.  
- Je sais.  
- Et je ne confierai jamais une gamine à un jônin, même si elle est sous ma protection et qu'elle me le demande.  
- Je le sais aussi.  
- Bien."

Tatsumaki admira un instant le visage froid et figé d'Ino. Cette petite avait du potentiel, bien plus que ses camarades. Elle était restée dans leur ombre des années, telle une petite pousse dans un sous-bois. Maintenant que les grands arbres n'étaient plus là, toute la lumière était pour elle. Tatsumaki sourit à nouveau, de cette façon qu'Ino n'appréciait pas.

"Demain matin, tu seras à six heures devant la porte numéro trois du terrain d'entraînement cinquante et un.  
- A vos ordres, répondit Ino en s'inclinant brièvement.  
- C'n'est pas un ordre, soupira Tatsumaki d'un air las."

Ino l'interrogea du regard mais elle n'eut droit qu'à un autre sourire, beaucoup plus chaleureux cette fois-ci.

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
# Atsumorisu : orchidée _cypripedium macranthum_. J'ignore si la mère d'Ino est vivante ou non, je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle. Son nom m'est également inconnu aussi ai-je pris celui d'une fleur.

**  
**


	13. 11 Trois jours 2

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
Correction : Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR**  
Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** Retour vers le futur.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 11 : _Trois jours_ (2)

Sasuke s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait arriver de pire dans une vie de ninja. La mort était une amie qu'il côtoyait tous les jours aussi n'avait-il pas peur d'elle. S'il mourait, cela voudrait simplement dire qu'il n'était pas capable d'accomplir sa mission. Des tas de shinobi étaient morts pour ça avant lui et Sasuke ne s'imaginait de toute façon pas mourir de façon naturelle. C'était à peine s'il concevait sa vie au-delà de la cinquantaine d'années. Ce qu'il concevait, jusqu'à peu, comme le pire du pire, c'était de causer la perte du village. A présent qu'il était jônin et qu'on pouvait lui confier ce genre de mission très importante, cette idée s'était faite une bonne place dans sa tête. Ses belles pensées n'avaient, malheureusement, plus lieu d'être depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto. Sasuke avait enfin entraperçu ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire dans sa vie : ne plus exister aux yeux de la seule personne présente à des kilomètres à la ronde. Physiquement, Sasuke était à quelques mètres de Naruto et le suivait sans rien dire mais il se doutait bien que le jinchûriki avançait sans faire attention à lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis en direction de l'est, suivant le fond du gouffre, pas un mot n'avait été échangé, plongeant Sasuke dans un certain malaise. Il avait l'habitude des longs parcours où l'on ne disait rien mais c'était alors un silence réconfortant ; il savait que les gens autour de lui avaient conscience de sa présence. Cette situation-là était très différente : Naruto avançait à allure régulière, peu importait la configuration du terrain, sans jamais un regard en arrière. Sasuke s'était d'abord dit que le jinchûriki n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était là mais ses idées s'étaient bientôt envolées lorsqu'il avait failli se fracasser la tête contre un rocher après une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Sasuke avait pu s'accrocher au petit bonheur la chance, retenant un juron très imagé, puis avait relevé la tête pour voir que Naruto continuait à grimper sans se soucier du reste.

"Il ne m'ignore pas, il n'a même pas conscience que je suis là."

C'était ce que se répétait Sasuke depuis le début d'après-midi, à la fois heureux de ne pas être la proie de la mauvaise humeur de son ex-capitaine et terrifié à l'idée qu'il n'existât pas aux yeux de cette même personne. Il n'était plus le boulet que Naruto traînait, juste quelque chose en dehors et très loin de son monde. Seul. Chacun de leur côté.

Le soleil éblouit Sasuke qui ferma un instant les yeux. Déjà le couchant, pensa-t-il en soupirant. C'était certainement la pire journée qu'il avait passée depuis sa naissance. Même les entraînements et les coups tordus de Kakashi ne pouvaient détrôner ce jour maudit. Sasuke n'attendait qu'une chose : dormir pour avoir l'occasion d'oublier son malaise. Cependant, il se doutait bien que « dormir » était une option que Naruto ne prendrait pas. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière et Sasuke ne comptait que quatre heures de repos à son actif, ils pouvaient encore tenir une nuit et une journée de marche, surtout qu'ils en auraient fini avec la falaise. Sasuke tâtonna d'ailleurs pour trouver une quelconque prise et se hissa sur le bord du gouffre. Un vent chaud soufflait ici, arrachant quelques poussières au décor entièrement minéral. Sasuke se releva et se pencha en arrière pour remettre quelques vertèbres en place. Il s'étira ensuite, soufflant avec plaisir après l'effort. Il avait cru comprendre que des chemins de chèvres couraient le long de la falaise mais il avait fallu que Naruto décide de grimper directement contre la paroi, ce qui était certes beaucoup moins long en termes de temps et de distance mais aussi beaucoup plus fatigant. Sasuke s'apprêtait à repartir à la poursuite du jinchûriki lorsqu'il constata que celui-ci s'était assis sur un gros rocher et regardait distraitement le nord en mangeant quelques fruits secs emportés à Suna. Le nouveau promu s'imagina que c'était une sorte de pause syndicale et apprécia de savoir qu'il pourrait un peu s'occuper des crevasses dans ses mains avant de repartir. Sasuke choisit un autre rocher, pas trop loin mais pas trop proche non plus, sortit de son sac une barre de céréales et une petite trousse de secours que Sakura lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Il y trouva un pot de vaseline dont il se badigeonna généreusement les mains avant de faire rapidement des bandages solides par-dessus. Cela éviterait des infections et de plus gros trous encore. Sasuke en profita pour avaler quelques pilules par la même occasion et but longuement pour éviter la déshydratation. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, ça lui laissait le temps de manger.

"Tu fais trop de bruit."

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe et en laissa presque tomber sa barre de céréales. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui regardait toujours les vallées devant eux, arrosées de cette magnifique lumière d'or.

"Pardon ?  
- T'es sourd maintenant ?  
- C'est normal que je fasse du bruit en ouvrant mon sac et …  
- Je ne parle pas de ça, coupa Naruto en tournant cette fois la tête vers Sasuke. Quand on montait, tu faisais trop de bruit et ça continue encore."

Il ne l'avait donc pas ignoré ; cela rassura Sasuke plus que ces paroles acerbes.

"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, marmonna Uchiha en mordant sans joie dans sa nourriture."

Naruto soupira comme s'il s'apprêtait à accomplir la tâche la plus ardue au monde puis se leva pour se planter devant Sasuke. Il se baissa ensuite, se pliant en deux, pour approcher son oreille du visage de son camarade. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour écouter plus attentivement et déterminer la cause de tout ce bruit.

"Arrête de souffler autant, lâcha-t-il en se relevant."

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke laissa effectivement tomber sa barre et fut tellement outré qu'il ne put répliquer sur l'instant. Naruto s'en retourna à son rocher, reprenant son sac à dos.

"Tu … Tu veux que j'arrête de respirer ? demanda Sasuke sans vraiment y croire.  
- Oui, c'est ça."

La seule réponse que Naruto obtint eut la forme d'un bel hématome sur la joue gauche quelques heures plus tard mais n'avançons pas trop dans notre chronologie. Naruto reçut donc un coup de poing qu'il n'avait pas prévu et pas cherché à éviter non plus. Il cracha un peu de sang puis essuya le coin de sa bouche sans rien dire. Sasuke le vit reprendre son sac à dos qu'il avait lâché sous le coup de la surprise et se remettre en marche, toujours en silence. Il serra les dents, prit à son tour son sac et suivit le jinchûriki. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de toute façon, sa rage l'aurait submergé. Sasuke répéta mentalement ses kata durant la descente d'une petite pente douce qui menait à la première vallée du Pays de la Pluie sans se soucier du reste du monde. Une fois au fond d'un vallon empli de hautes herbes, il daigna s'inquiéter de l'avis de son coéquipier pour la suite du trajet. Naruto lui dit qu'il avait l'intention de suivre les crêtes, passer par le Pays de l'Herbe, où ils se trouvaient actuellement, pour ensuite trouver un village du nom de Kaku situé tout près de la frontière mais tout de même sur le territoire d'Iwa. Sasuke ne demanda pas qu'elle était la finalité de ces quelque cent kilomètres, sachant par avance que c'était inutile : Naruto ne lui répondrait pas. Ils seraient à Kaku d'ici deux jours, les poussant à faire environ cinquante kilomètres en une journée, ce qui était tout à fait réalisable pour un shinobi bien entraîné. Sasuke nota avec plaisir que Naruto semblait avoir pris en compte l'option « dormir » et ne se soucia dès lors que du ciel qui était plutôt couvert de ce côté-là de la falaise. Lorsqu'il jugea que les nuages étaient décidément bien trop menaçants à son goût, il fit part de ses craintes à Naruto.

"Il ne pleuvra pas, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.  
- Ah oui ? nargua Sasuke. Ça sent pourtant l'orage.  
- Il ne pleuvra pas, répéta Naruto avec assurance."

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Si Naruto pensait avoir un contrôle sur la météo, ça ne le regardait pas. La nuit tomba bien rapidement sous les cumulonimbus grondants avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre la colline vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient et, bien entendu, la pluie commença à tomber. Sasuke ne dit rien, pensant que cette averse rincerait pour lui le peu de crédibilité qu'avait son coéquipier. L'abri qu'ils trouvèrent, après une bonne demi-heure de recherches, ne fut rien de plus qu'un large trou dans un talus près d'une petite route défoncée, certainement creusé par des voyageurs au fil des siècles. Un pharmacien ambulant s'était également réfugié là mais préféra retourner se mouiller lorsqu'il vit deux ninja arriver. Sasuke n'apprécia pas trop de se retrouver seul avec Naruto mais ne put faire autrement. Il s'assit sur son sac à dos, croisa les bras et attendit. Quant à Naruto, il resta dans un premier temps debout avant de s'affaler par terre, pliant les jambes pour qu'elles ne sortent pas de l'abri. Il faisait nuit, on n'y voyait pas à trois mètres, et la pluie tombait par seaux. Faire un feu était une option que nul shinobi ne prendrait dans pareilles conditions, à plus forte raison en territoire ennemi, mais cela tentait pourtant Sasuke. Il préféra s'abstenir, passant sa première nuit en compagnie de Naruto dans le froid, l'humidité et le silence. Aucun des deux ne ferma les yeux, Sasuke parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas à lui de se reposer et Naruto parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement aucune confiance en son coéquipier.

Le soleil pointa derrière les nuages vers six heures, remettant les deux shinobi sur pieds. Ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi ce pays portait le nom de « pluie » lorsqu'ils subirent un autre orage vers la mi-matinée et encore un autre dans le courant de l'après-midi. Sasuke regrettait de s'être plaint du manque de nuages dans le ciel de Konoha depuis fin mai. Trempés et toujours aussi silencieux, ils furent tous deux plus qu'heureux de voir les lumières d'un petit village perdu au fin fond d'un vallon alors que le soleil se couchait à nouveau – tout comme les nuages menaçaient. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de demander son avis à Sasuke, ils dévalèrent la pente d'un accord tacite. Le village, dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom et se fichaient royalement, était entouré de hautes palissades et sentait bon l'agitation. Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'une quelconque fête estivale allait s'y dérouler le soir même et jura intérieurement. Il n'y aurait certainement plus de place dans les auberges et il ne pourrait pas se réchauffer à l'abri de la pluie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du village, les gardes, des hommes en tenue militaire avec armure légère – et inefficace face à un shinobi, croisèrent les lances pour leur barrer le passage. Sasuke voulut prendre l'initiative du dialogue, sachant que Naruto ne brillait pas par son calme et sa diplomatie, mais ne put que voir son camarade se mettre devant lui.

"Aucun étranger, informa un garde.  
- Nous avons un message urgent pour le chef du village, répliqua Naruto sans se laisser démonter.  
- Shinzaburo-sama vous recevra demain, continua le garde.  
- J'ai dit que c'était urgent.  
- Revenez demain."

Naruto renifla de dédain avant de sortir un petit rouleau de papier de son gilet qu'il tendit au garde.

"On ne sera plus là demain, lâcha-t-il d'une voix navrée. Transmettez-lui ceci au plus vite. Vos hommes peuvent traverser le village, non ?  
- Ce sera fait, assura le garde."

Le rouleau passa de main en main avant de disparaître dans une manche et Naruto n'attendit pas plus pour partir, Sasuke sur les talons. Ils firent semblant de prendre la route au fond du vallon avant de s'enfoncer dans le maigre sous-bois environnant. Bien décidés à passer la nuit au sec, ils repartirent en direction du village, trouvèrent un endroit où la palissade n'était pas trop surveillée et entrèrent sans que personne ne les vît. La première auberge qu'ils trouvèrent fut la bienvenue. Sasuke et Naruto alignèrent les billets pour se payer la seule chambre disponible –la plus chère, bien entendu ; Sasuke commençait à se faire à l'idée que cette escapade allait être douloureuse- et profitèrent des tatami secs ainsi que de la literie qui semblait propre. Lorsque la gérante elle-même vint leur proposer un bain chaud, Naruto refusa et demanda à ce que le repas leur soit servi au plus vite. Tout fut préparé dans un grand tumulte de kimono et de poudre de riz, si bien qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, tout était servi dans de délicieuses petites coupelles décorées de la plus simple façon. Sasuke ne regretta pas ses dépenses, goûtant avec délice aux légumes –radis blancs confits, épinards à l'étuvée, algues bouillies, carotte au bouillon gras- accompagnant des bonites cuites dans la sauce soja. Naruto congédia les soubrettes encore présentes, s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls et finit par s'accorder un peu de repos.

"Je prends le premier tour de garde, avertit-il en regardant d'un drôle d'œil des ormeaux. Pourquoi y'a tant de coquillages ? On est à deux cents bornes de la côte !

- Ils doivent venir d'un élevage quelconque, y'en a dans le coin, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Il vaudrait mieux que je prenne le premier tour, je suis moins fatigué que toi.  
- C'est pas normal de manger des fruits de mer aussi loin dans les terres … T'es aussi fatigué que moi. Non, vraiment, c'est pas normal.  
- Tu crois m'avoir comme ça ? railla Sasuke. Si tu prends le premier tour, tu ne me réveilleras pas parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.  
- C'est totalement faux, mentit Naruto en regardant ailleurs.  
- La question est réglée, sourit froidement le nouveau promu. C'était quoi ce message urgent ?  
- Du papier vierge, marmonna Naruto en soulevant un ormeau qui glissa aussitôt pour retomber dans un petit « floc » peu délicat suivi d'un silence de connivence. Ça marche toujours avec des soldats. Ils n'ont même pas vérifié s'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit ou bien si ça pouvait exploser. Ce sont des débutants. Pas étonnant que les shinobi arrivent toujours à tuer des types avec des gardes pareilles …  
- C'est bizarre que le village soit si surveillé pour une simple fête, nota Sasuke. Il doit y avoir des mercenaires dans le coin.  
- On s'en fout, on n'est pas là pour ça, rappela Naruto en jetant son dévolu sur le riz – une valeur sûre. S'ils s'entre-tuent, c'est leur problème, pas le nôtre.  
- On n'aurait pas dû se présenter ici comme des ninja alors.  
- Y'a les gars d'Ame qui sont là pour ça, normalement."

Sasuke considéra un instant le jeune homme en face de lui, découvrant quelque chose de nouveau chez lui, encore une fois. Il détestait ne rien savoir de lui, ça ne le rassurait pas. En tant que shinobi, ne pas connaître son camarade signifiait s'exposer à des risques. Il en avait eu un parfait exemple l'avant-veille, lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de décrypter ce que voulait lui transmettre Naruto. En théorie, tous les ninja de Konoha, à plus forte raison les jônin, devaient pouvoir s'entendre en mission comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Les codes secrets différaient d'une équipe à l'autre et à chaque nouvelle équipe formée devait suivre un nouveau code. Sasuke ne pensait cependant pas faire réellement équipe avec Naruto, il le suivait tout au plus dans ses délires personnels en quête de sa vraie coéquipière, et rien n'indiquait qu'ils auraient à combattre. Naruto semblait même vouloir éviter les ennuis, ce qui était tout à fait raisonnable quand on ne pouvait de toute façon pas les encaisser. Sasuke avait du mal à malaxer son chakra depuis qu'il avait cette bande autour de son bras droit. Cette énergie circulait difficilement, il le sentait très nettement. C'était ce qui lui avait causé sa petite chute durant l'après-midi.

"Tu vas manger ton saumon ? demanda Naruto en lorgnant sans gêne vers la belle tranche encore fumante de Sasuke.  
- Oui, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire victorieux."

Le silence retomba, un peu gêné cette fois. Naruto écoutait attentivement les bruits environnants –pas précipités dans les couloirs, rires gras dans d'autres pièces, chants soutenus par des flûtes et des tambours venant du village- et Sasuke apprécia ce calme. Il n'était pas pour autant à l'aise avec son coéquipier. Une question revenait d'ailleurs sans cesse l'ennuyer. Sasuke se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Naruto et posa ses baguettes, les regardant avec insistance.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand je t'ai frappé, hier ?"

Naruto mordit le bout de ses baguettes d'un air totalement absent, cherchant à éviter la conversation, mais dut bien se résoudre à répondre lorsqu'il croisa le regard sérieux de Sasuke.

"Ça n'aurait servi à rien, lâcha-t-il distraitement.  
- Ta réponse sonne bien creux.  
- Les shinobi de Konoha n'ont pas à se battre entre eux, marmonna Naruto.  
- Celle-ci a le ton de la récitation."

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Sasuke le provoquait ; il le savait bien mais ne pouvait répliquer.

"Ce n'est pas en me poussant à bout que tu obtiendras quelque chose de moi, Uchiha Sasuke.  
- Je doute que te demander directement ait plus d'effet, Uzumaki Naruto.  
- Pose tes questions, j'y répondrai si je peux."

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin qui ne plut absolument pas au jinchûriki. Il s'était fait avoir. Sasuke se décontracta un peu, recommençant à manger avec plaisir.

"De quelle section fais-tu partie ?  
- Je ne peux pas donner le nom, répondit Naruto en croisant les bras, mais sache qu'elle est rattachée à l'ANBU.  
- Ça fait combien de temps que tu y es ?  
- Hum … Quatre ans.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sasuke. Tu es entré dans l'ANBU à douze ans ?  
- Je te rappelle que ton frère y est parvenu à onze ans et Kakashi à treize, grommela Naruto. Y'a des tas de gars qui y rentrent très jeune, même s'ils n'ont pas le niveau.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour être surveillé de plus près. C'est logique, après tout. Quand un môme a une nette tendance à désobéir, on le coince entre des personnes plus expérimentées qui le remettront dans le droit chemin. Merci au Quatrième pour cette géniale idée.  
- Tu désobéissais souvent ? tenta Sasuke.  
- Jamais, répliqua sèchement Naruto. Je ne dois ma nomination qu'à mes efforts."

Sasuke garda le silence un instant, sentant qu'il avait un peu dérapé sur sa dernière question ; Naruto n'avait pas apprécié le sous-entendu. Cependant, Uchiha pensait que la raison donnée par le jinchûriki n'était pas totalement juste. Entrer à douze ans dans l'ANBU était quelque chose de très difficile, les efforts seuls ne pouvaient justifier cette nomination. Sasuke se répéta mentalement leur dialogue et tout fut clair dans son esprit à cet instant. Il soupira discrètement, chose que Naruto nota et n'apprécia pas.

"Tu connais mon frère ? continua Sasuke.  
- Et je te connais toi aussi, lâcha ironiquement Naruto. Ça fait quatre ans que Kakashi me bassine avec les exploits de ses si brillants élèves …  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
- Ouais, admit le cadet. J'ai été sous ses ordres sur une ou deux missions. C'est un taré, si tu veux mon avis."

Regardez qui parle, pensa tristement Sasuke sans oser lancer sa pique à voix haute.

"Et Kakashi ?  
- Quoi, Kakashi ?  
- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?  
- Question idiote, répondit Naruto en reniflant de dédain. Kakashi m'a tenu dans ses bras avant le Hokage, tout le monde sait ça.  
- Je ne savais pas, lâcha Sasuke. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas que tu existais jusqu'à l'année dernière. Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup de gens dans mon cas à Konoha.  
- Ah oui, c'est juste, soupira Naruto. La désinformation est une arme fantastique. Même les shinobi de la génération du Hokage pensent que je suis mort alors qu'ils m'ont clairement vu après l'attaque.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Konoha avant l'été dernier. Y étais-tu seulement avant ?  
- Tes questions m'ennuient.  
- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas y répondre."

Naruto détourna la tête comme un enfant boudeur et Sasuke jugea qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'informations utiles mais l'analyse de comportement de son coéquipier lui apportait bien plus. Pour égaliser le terrain, Sasuke commença à raconter des choses sur lui. Il avait peu d'anecdotes à propos de sa vie en dehors des missions mais il tenta tout de même d'intéresser Naruto un tant soit peu. Il lui parla de Konoha, du clan Uchiha, de l'académie, des autres élèves, de Sakura et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que minuit arrive. Naruto avait écouté en silence, finissant de dîner avec plus ou moins d'entrain – Sasuke comprit rapidement qu'il n'aimait pas les coquillages et lui avait finalement cédé son saumon, un peu de riz et de légumes ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses desserts. Naruto glissa ensuite les plateaux dans le couloir et renvoya la jeune femme venue déplier les futon. Sasuke ne se formalisa pas de cette nouvelle originalité, il avait compris que Naruto aimait faire les choses par lui-même – ou bien y était-il seulement habitué. Les kimono de coton mis à leur disposition pour la nuit ne furent même pas dépliés. Naruto ôta simplement son pull avant de s'allonger alors que Sasuke éteignait la lampe à huile. Celui-ci s'appuya contre une poutre et soupira lourdement. Il n'avait aucune intention de réveiller Naruto dans trois heures, comme convenu. La fatigue de son coéquipier était bien moins supportable que la sienne aussi avait-il décidé arbitrairement de le laisser se reposer. Six heures de sommeil ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la respiration de Naruto se fasse calme et régulière. Sasuke supposa qu'il ne faisait pas semblant de dormir et se permit alors de rallumer la lampe pour lire un moment. Il trouva quelques ouvrages dans un coin de la chambre, près d'une estampe compliquée. Sasuke ne comprit le motif que lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur le côté et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. L'arbre de l'estampe représentait une femme écartant les cuisses. Sasuke détourna la tête puis prit un livre qu'il referma aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouvert. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas atterri dans un bordel alors pourquoi diable y avait-il autant d'incites à la débauche ? A bien y regarder, les fleurs du bouquet situé dans une petite alcôve étaient des arums au nombre de trois : un blanc, un rose et un rouge. Si Sasuke se souvenait de ce que Sakura lui avait maintes fois répété, l'arum était synonyme de désir charnel dans le langage des fleurs. Le dernier élément qui contraignit Sasuke à voir l'évidence fut quelques rires et autres doux murmures dans les chambres voisines. Cette fête ne lui plaisait décidément pas.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réveiller Naruto pour lui faire part de ses craintes, on toqua discrètement à la porte. Sasuke se crispa involontairement en tirant un kunai de sa poche d'arme avant de faire coulisser avec prudence le shôji. Deux jeunes femmes de l'auberge se tenaient dans le couloir, portant de beaux kimono richement décorés et un maquillage plus léger que durant leur service, l'air mutin. Sasuke déglutit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.  
- C'est la fête des fleurs, confia la plus grande des deux en rougissant.  
- La fête des fleurs, répéta l'autre en piaillant.  
- Ah … Et ?  
- Vous ne savez pas ?  
- Il ne sait pas !  
- Savoir quoi ? grogna Sasuke en fusillant la petite du regard.  
- Doit-on lui dire ? s'enquit la grande en regardant la petite.  
- Il ne sait pas ! répéta-t-elle en levant les bras."

Des cris d'extase coupèrent le fil des pensées de Sasuke et le firent rouler des yeux.

"Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, en fait, soupira-t-il d'un air las. Mon coéquipier et moi sommes fatigués et notre mission n'est pas terminée, on ne peut pas participer à votre petite fête locale.  
- Mais …  
- C'est non, coupa Sasuke.  
- Tu ne peux pas refuser, s'indigna la plus petite. Tous les hommes présents au village durant la nuit de la fête des fleurs doivent se soumettre aux choix des femmes, c'est la tradition !  
- Un shinobi ne suit pas les traditions.  
- Tu es au village alors tu obéis ! continua-t-elle plus fort."

Sasuke allait s'occuper discrètement de son cas lorsqu'il sentit une main passer sur sa hanche puis se frayer un chemin sous son pull. Autant dire qu'il en resta paralysé le temps que Naruto l'embrasse sur la joue avant de sourire aux deux soubrettes.

"Désolé les filles ! Disons que je ne tiens pas trop à le partager, d'accord ?"

Le sourire charmeur et l'étincelle de malice dans l'œil visible de Naruto finirent d'achever les deux jeunes femmes. La petite piailla quelque chose à propos d'un certain « yaoi » mais fut rapidement tirée en arrière par la grande. Elle s'excusa platement et partit en direction d'une autre chambre sans demander son reste. Naruto referma la porte et changea du tout au tout, perdant de sa souplesse ravageuse pour redevenir cet adolescent énervé et boudeur. Il poussa Sasuke sur le côté d'un coup de coude et retourna s'affaler sur son lit.

"Oublie pas de respirer, lâcha-t-il dans un bâillement."

Sasuke réussit à se décrisper après de nombreux efforts, s'approcha du futon et posa sans douceur son pied sur le ventre de Naruto qui accusa le coup.

"C'était quoi, ça ? hurla Sasuke.  
- Hein ? râla Naruto. Elles nous foutent la paix, c'est le principal !  
- Il y avait d'autres moyens de les faire taire, répliqua-t-il en appuyant dangereusement sur l'estomac.  
- Et t'aurais fais quoi, crétin ? demanda Naruto en essayant de se dégager. «Les faire taire» a des tas de sens pour un ninja mais on ne peut pas tuer des gens ici !  
- C'est toi qui penses à tuer ! Je les aurais juste assommées et mises dans un placard jusqu'à demain matin, le résultat aurait été le même !  
- Oh oui, railla le blond, il aurait été tout à fait normal de faire disparaître deux filles pendant notre séjour et de les laisser raconter par la suite que des ninja de Konoha les avaient séquestrées !"

On frappa à nouveau à la porte et Sasuke ne se retint pas de jurer. Il allait renvoyer les suivantes avec plaisir. Il se tourna pour aller à la porte lorsqu'il sentit que Naruto ne lâchait pas sa cheville. La seconde suivante, Sasuke rencontrait le tatami d'une façon pas très douce même s'il avait pu amortir sa chute avec ses bras. Il se retourna sur le dos pour se relever lorsqu'il fut carrément plaqué contre le sol par Naruto, à cheval sur son bassin. Sasuke le fusilla du regard en entendant le shôji coulisser à nouveau puis les gloussements d'une jeune femme. La porte se referma mais Naruto ne quitta pas pour autant sa place, regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Une minute, peut-être un peu plus, passa sans qu'aucun ne bougeât ou ne prononçât un mot. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir se firent entendre entre deux gémissements puis plus rien. Sasuke déglutit. Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas et il aurait été bien vain d'essayer de s'échapper. La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout et cette idée se fit encore plus pressante lorsque Naruto se pencha pour coller son visage contre le sien.

"Sasuke, murmura-t-il, je vais te proposer quelque chose.  
- Qu'est-ce que …, tenta Sasuke en se crispant encore plus.  
- Chuuut …"

Le frôlement de la peau de Naruto sur la sienne provoqua un frisson incontrôlé chez Sasuke, ce qu'il mit sur le compte d'une tension musculaire excessive. Il sentit clairement un sourire naître au coin de la bouche de Naruto qui se rapprocha de son oreille avec une lenteur toute calculée. Les mains du jinchûriki plongèrent dans les cheveux d'ébène de son compagnon, lui maintenant la tête avec juste ce qu'il fallait de force et de douceur pour mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise. Sasuke restait parfaitement immobile. S'il se débattait, il ne ferait que rentrer dans le jeu de la provocation. De l'autre côté, accepter cette avance n'avait aucun sens pour lui, il n'en voulait pas. Naruto souffla un peu sur le lobe charnu de l'oreille, jouant clairement avec sa proie qui se contracta un peu plus si c'était encore possible. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il glissa un mot à Sasuke d'une manière tout à fait sérieuse.

"Partons."

Le visage outré que Naruto vit lui suffit pour rire aux éclats, ce qui laissa Sasuke de marbre. Le jinchûriki se releva et roula sur les tatami tant il riait. Sasuke ne trouvait vraiment pas ça drôle mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il aperçut le visage complètement décontracté de son coéquipier. Il sentait que c'était là le vrai Naruto, l'adolescent qui se cachait derrière tant de grands principes et de rigueur. C'était plaisant de savoir que la coquille avait pu être brisée mais Sasuke n'appréciait pas vraiment la manière. Après tout, Naruto se moquait ouvertement de lui.

"Oui, c'est très drôle, concéda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, mais n'oublie pas de respirer aussi, tu vires au rouge.  
- T'aurais vu ta tête, ricana Naruto en essuyant des larmes de rire.  
- Pour revenir à notre sujet, moins amusant il est vrai, je ne suis pas vraiment pour. Après tout, on a payé une fortune pour dormir au sec et dans un endroit confortable, partir maintenant serait du gâchis.  
- L'argent n'est pas un problème, souffla Naruto tout en s'allongeant sur le dos. J'ai encore quelques réserves et je peux en emprunter au cas où. Et puis on a bien dîné et on s'est réchauffés, c'est le principal.  
- Tu as besoin de repos, maugréa Sasuke.  
- On arrivera à Kaku demain matin, on pourra dormir toute la journée pour récupérer, ce n'est pas un souci.  
- Bref, tu ne veux pas rester ici …  
- Tu vas faire une crise cardiaque à ce rythme-là, pouffa Naruto en s'asseyant. Rangeons nos affaires et partons, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Et puis le ciel est dégagé.  
- Tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir concernant les prévisions météorologiques, rappela Sasuke."

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que tout soit rangé. Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de l'auberge sans un bruit –ils n'avaient pas à faire beaucoup d'effort pour être discrets tant les ébats des couples étaient bruyants de toute façon- puis du village. Les gardes surveillant les alentours semblaient tous moroses de ne pas participer à la petite fête. Les deux shinobi s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans le sous-bois, grimpant une pente douce en direction du nord. Ils trouvèrent le chemin de crête au bout d'une petite heure et le suivirent, seulement éclairés par la lune et les étoiles. L'air était frais, le ciel effectivement dégagé et un vent chaud venant du sud soufflait doucement. Cette nuit vaut le coup d'œil, pensa distraitement Sasuke en suivant la silhouette sombre de Naruto. Il se sentait bien mieux qu'auparavant. Quelques contractures musculaires subsistaient tout de même. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il était constamment sur ses gardes, c'en était fatigant mais Sasuke savait qu'il pouvait encore tenir longtemps. Le sommeil attendrait, avancer était la seule chose à faire et leur allure n'était pas très rapide aussi n'était-ce pas vraiment difficile. Alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, ils tombèrent sur un petit lac ou une sorte de marais entre deux collines. Les crapauds et les oiseaux se battaient par chants interposés pour prendre possession du lieu mais les uns et les autres refusaient de céder. Naruto proposa une halte à laquelle Sasuke ne dit pas non. Ils s'assirent sur un vieux tronc pourri et humide, grignotant un peu tout en contemplant les nappes de brume s'élever du marais sous les encouragements des crapauds. Les joncs ici et là pliaient sous la rosée alors que le soleil éclairait à peine le sommet de la colline voisine. Sasuke trouva l'endroit charmant. Il but une gorgée d'eau avant de se gratter distraitement le dos de la main. Puis la joue. Encore la main. Sasuke se crispa à nouveau et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui se grattait aussi le visage, un magnifique bouton rouge ayant pris possession du peu de peau saine qui lui restait.

"Je crois qu'on est en train de se faire bouffer par les moustiques, marmonna Sasuke.  
- Je crois aussi, avoua Naruto.  
- Je crois que je te hais …"

La charmante pause fut écourtée, Sasuke et Naruto ayant décidé de fuir au plus vite l'endroit. Grommelant et pestant, Uchiha resta un peu plus en arrière que d'habitude, tentant d'ignorer les démangeaisons qui le tiraillaient. Naruto n'osa rien dire lorsqu'il vit que le ciel se couvrait à nouveau. A neuf heures, la pluie tomba comme la veille, améliorant l'état des nerfs de Sasuke. Ils trouvèrent un arbre à la frondaison suffisante et attendirent que l'orage passe. A midi, ils étaient toujours coincés sous leur chêne tant le ciel pleurait, ce qui finit d'achever Sasuke. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à prendre une parka et l'imperméabilité de leurs sacs avait ses limites. Il fallait donc attendre que ça passe. Sasuke soupira lourdement, assis sur son sac à dos et surveillant les alentours de plus en plus distraitement. Assis sur une grosse racine, Naruto aiguisait un kunai avec l'air absent qui allait de concert avec les gestes maintes fois répétés.

"Le type de l'autre jour, avec les cheveux gris … il a dit que tu étais maudit. C'est au sens premier du terme ou bien ça a une autre signification ?"

Naruto releva la tête, soudainement intéressé par le reste du monde.

"Je ne sais pas trop …  
- Les derniers évènements poussent à penser que c'est un manque de chance, hasarda Sasuke.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle de la malchance, marmonna Naruto, plutôt un manque de clairvoyance. La pluie, on n'y peut rien, mais on aurait pu éviter le village tout comme le marais.  
- Ce ne serait qu'une expression ?  
- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec l'incapacité à malaxer le chakra, tenta le jinchûriki. Dans de nombreux cas, quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se servir de son chakra n'a pas grandes chances de survivre. Le peu de culture des démons aura transformé ça en malédiction.  
- Des démons ?  
- Hum … J'ai reçu ça de Raijû. Rokubi, précisa-t-il en voyant Sasuke arquer un sourcil. Il contrôle la foudre, comme son nom le laisse supposer, et le feu qui peut en découler.  
- Alors c'est une technique raiton ?  
- On ne parle pas en terme de technique quand il s'agit d'un démon … Quant à l'élément, je dirais que c'est un mélange de raiton et fûton mais j'n'en suis pas sûr.  
- Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter ?  
- Non. Il faudrait d'abord connaître le sort pour le contrer. Les fûda ont cet effet-là mais je ne compte pas passer le restant de mes jours sous des bandages. La personne qui a récupéré Sakura est en mesure de nous aider à propos de la malédiction. D'une pierre deux coups.  
- Nous ? insista Sasuke."

Naruto regarda avec attention le tranchant de son kunai avant de le poser et d'en prendre un autre. Il recommença à aiguiser son arme avec tout le naturel des gestes connus depuis longtemps.

"Tu as touché mon sang, tu es donc sous l'emprise de la malédiction toi aussi.  
- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, grommela Sasuke. Ça n'risque pas de me tuer, au moins ?  
- Si, avoua Naruto en regardant son coéquipier au cas où celui-ci aurait décidé d'attenter à sa vie. Mais tu ne risques rien tant que tu gardes les fûda. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que je sais alors je te demanderais d'attendre l'avis de mes professeurs.  
- Génial, grogna Sasuke. Je ne pensais pas vivre vieux et ça confirme mes craintes.  
- Tu n'as pas choisi la façon de vivre la plus tranquille, hésita Naruto."

Sasuke soupira. Le rideau de pluie sans cesse bougeant, même sous les arbres, ainsi que le bruit des gouttes l'avaient calmé peu à peu, tout comme la conversation qu'il tenait avec Naruto. Quelque chose avait radicalement changé depuis la nuit dernière. Le jinchûriki semblait bien plus détendu que les jours précédents, c'en était reposant. Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui le regarda à peine.

"Tu n'as pas abordé ce sujet quand tu me parlais de toi, la nuit dernière.  
- Est-ce qu'on t'a laissé le choix d'être ninja ? demanda Sasuke.  
- Non, admit Naruto.  
- On ne m'a jamais dit « Sasuke, tu seras ninja » mais c'est tout comme. La famille Uchiha est un clan guerrier, tout le monde a reçu au moins l'enseignement de base et rares sont ceux qui restent genin. Rajoute à ça le fait que je sois le second fils du chef et que mon frère est un membre important des services spéciaux de Konoha ; je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Mais ne va pas croire que ça ne me plaît pas. Etre shinobi n'est pas si mal. On échappe au moins à l'obscurantisme religieux et aux guerres de pouvoir."

Naruto parut assez peu convaincu mais ne rajouta rien. Le crissement de la pierre à affûter domina peu à peu le doux murmure des gouttes d'eau s'estompant alors que le ciel se dégageait. Il fut temps de reprendre la route. Cette immobilité de plus de deux heures ajoutée à leur halte de la nuit précédente les fit poursuivre leur chemin, pour cause de retard sur le plan originel, même sous le fin crachin qu'il tomba tout l'après-midi, les trempant jusqu'à l'os. Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée sur une haute crête faisant office de frontière entre le Pays de la Pluie et celui de la Terre. Sasuke était plutôt heureux d'avoir grimpé jusque là ; les nuages mouraient sur le flan qu'ils quittaient et n'allaient que rarement que delà de cette montagne, le reste du voyage serait plutôt sec. La nuit leur parut fraîche une fois sur le territoire d'Iwa et ce n'était pas qu'une impression. La chaîne de montagnes longeant l'ouest et le nord de Suna et qui s'étirait sur la frontière ouest de Konoha bloquait les fortes chaleurs estivales. Iwa avait un climat bien moins agréable que celui du Pays du Feu, son paysage pouvait en témoigner. Rares étaient les arbres peuplant ces grandes étendues herbeuses. La végétation était plutôt rase, n'offrant ni abri ni sécurité. Il poussait plus facilement des cailloux qu'autre chose de ce côté-là des montagnes, ce qui avait certainement inspiré le premier souverain pour trouver un nom à son territoire. Sasuke se souvenait des cours de géographie qu'il avait eu à l'académie et savait que cette grande cuvette pleine de blocs de roche était le résultat d'un ancien glacier aujourd'hui disparu. La glace avait façonné chaque roche d'Iwa, les polissant et les brisant à son gré, les arrachant parfois à la montagne même. Tout cela s'était produit des milliers d'années auparavant et Sasuke n'aimait pas trop y penser. Les origines du monde restaient un mystère que peu de gens essayaient de percer, les shinobi les derniers. L'évolution passée des Hommes ne les intéressait généralement pas puisqu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer de financier. La plupart des chercheurs refusait d'ailleurs d'employer des équipes de genin pour leurs fouilles et faire monter en grade la mission leur était impossible pour des raisons pécuniaires. L'Histoire et les shinobi restaient donc chacun de leur côté.

Des lumières étaient visibles dans le fond de l'immense vallée, comme reliées les unes aux autres. Les villages donnaient clairement leur position grâce à l'éclairage nocturne mais Iwa même était invisible, bien trop au nord. C'était le Pays de la Terre qui avait su créer et domestiquer le premier la fée électricité que l'on ne trouvait jusque là que dans le ciel et les mains des ninja. Sasuke avait appris cela à l'académie des années plus tôt et il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine sympathie pour tous ces savants du pays le moins favorisé du continent. La force militaire d'Iwa avait longtemps été la plus forte de toutes bien que ses shinobi fussent peu nombreux et en marge de la société. Les assassins de l'ombre se terraient plus volontiers dans les montagnes à cette époque qu'aujourd'hui tant les armées de l'Empereur du Nord, tel était le surnom du daimyô du Pays de la Terre, étaient puissantes. Il avait fallu une alliance entre les armées des quatre autres grands pays ainsi que des pactes d'amitié et de protection avec les shinobi pour réfréner les désirs de conquête du Pays de la Terre. Konoha avait été fondée quelques années après cette grande guerre, grâce au Premier Hokage qui avait su marchander une belle part du butin. Depuis, le Pays de la Terre était très surveillé par ses camarades et ses inventions régulièrement pillées. L'Empereur du Nord avait tout naturellement pactisé avec les ninja des montagnes pour avoir une force de frappe rapide et puissante, amenant ainsi d'autres guerres. La dernière grande guerre en date remontait à dix-sept ans en arrière et avait confirmé le talent d'un homme d'exception : Uzumaki Tatsumaki. Sasuke connaissait ses leçons par cœur tant il les avait récitées à sa mère ou à quiconque voulant l'aider à réviser. Itachi s'était toujours débrouillé pour ne pas être présent à la maison en cas d'interrogation écrite imminente, bizarrement.

Une certaine bonne humeur remonta le moral de Sasuke alors que la nuit avançait. Il se doutait bien que de nouveaux imprévus allaient prendre un malin plaisir à le faire redescendre de son petit nuage mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Vers trois heures du matin, ils rencontrèrent une équipe de ninja d'Iwa qui patrouillait dans les alentours d'un petit village perdu au fin fond de ces montagnes mais tout se passa de la meilleure façon possible : Sasuke et Naruto ne furent ni vus ni entendus. La fin de la nuit se passa toujours aussi silencieusement : on entendait à peine le bruit de leurs pas sur les sentiers de montagne. Le petit matin arriva enfin et avec lui une magnifique vue de la plaine encore plongée dans l'ombre des montagnes. Naruto fit signe à Sasuke de regarder plus à l'ouest pour apercevoir le village de Kaku somnolant paresseusement dans son lit de brume. La bourgade n'était pas très grande, trois cents habitants tout au plus vu le nombre de maison, et construite selon les anciens plans des gens de la Terre. Les constructions n'avaient pas d'étage et se touchaient presque toutes, ne laissant que de petites ruelles escarpées comme seules ouvertures. Comme le village était à flanc de montagne, des escaliers taillés à même la roche couraient le long des maisons. La seule place, que l'on distinguait facilement même à pareille distance, faisait office de marché, d'agora ou de terrain de jeux pour les enfants suivant l'heure de la journée. Tout autour du village, des plantations de mûriers blancs donnaient aux vers à soie de la nourriture pour leur croissance. Sasuke fut assez étonné de voir ces arbres dans un coin du monde aussi peu hospitalier mais compris rapidement que la vallée de Kaku était comme un petit paradis dans ces montagnes. En effet, grâce au hasard des plissements de terrain, la vallée se trouvait régulièrement exposée aux vents chauds et humides du sud, assurant ainsi la survie des arbres si précieux. On sentait ici l'air chargé d'électricité du Pays de la Pluie, celui plus mousseux et complexe du Pays du Feu et enfin le sec et épicé du Pays du Sable. Sasuke adora l'endroit un instant avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'un quelconque mauvais sort aussi décida-t-il de ne rien penser de Kaku. Sympathique bourgade, tout au plus.

Les ruelles commençaient à s'agiter lorsque les deux adolescents traversèrent le village. Sasuke se demanda si afficher si concrètement leur appartenance à Konoha était vraiment indispensable mais rien ne fit changer d'avis Naruto. Les craintes de Sasuke grandirent lorsque des femmes se pressèrent pour les voir passer, d'abord discrètement aux fenêtres puis sur le pas de leur porte et enfin dans la rue même. Des enfants commencèrent à les suivre et à chanter des chansons dans un patois local dont Sasuke ne comprit pas grand-chose – il était question de bête à poils et de sorcière, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Arrivés sur la place du village, ils prirent la direction de l'est pour descendre dans un vallon secondaire qu'ils ne pouvaient apercevoir depuis le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Les enfants et les curieux les laissèrent là. La sente passait ensuite tout près d'un torrent de montagne large et bouillonnant sur lequel s'étaient construits des bâtisses et des moulins à eau d'une hauteur de trois ou quatre hommes. En dessous, dans le lit domestiqué du torrent, de longs fils blancs étaient rincés par le courant, surveillés par des femmes d'âge mûr voire âgé. Sasuke continua à suivre Naruto sur le petit chemin, escaladant cette fois la montagne pour remonter bien au-dessus du village. Il n'y avait visiblement pas grand monde qui passait par-là et Sasuke se doutait qu'un homme devait avoir beaucoup plus de mal qu'un shinobi dans cet endroit. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque des pierres roulèrent sous ses pieds, manquant de le faire chuter dans le torrent en contrebas. Naruto s'arrêta et attendit sagement que Sasuke arrive à sa hauteur pour poursuivre. Le chemin commença à s'élargir progressivement et ils eurent bientôt droit à des pavés. A quelques mètres de là se dressait une haute statue d'un oiseau écartant les ailes, représenté de manière très abstraite. Sasuke jugea que c'était tout un plus un énorme plot blanc d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, le tout surmonté de deux espèces de cornes droites rouges. Quoi que ce fût, il le regarda d'une manière accusatrice.

Naruto et Sasuke s'avancèrent dans ce qui s'apparentait à une vaste cour pavée de différentes pierres aux couleurs diverses. Le tout devait former un quelconque motif, pensa Sasuke tout en se jurant de ne pas y prêter attention. La maison devant eux était plus typique du Pays du Feu : faite de bois pour une charpente massive et aux toits très pentus d'ardoise, elle ressemblait assez à ce que Sasuke avait déjà vu mille fois. Un peu surélevée par rapport au sol, la maison devait faire à peu près la même superficie que celle de son père, jugea-t-il en comptant le nombre de piliers sur le côté. Montant la garde près de la large porte d'entrée, deux statues représentant des esprits au visage difforme les accueillirent de leurs yeux vides. L'ensemble paraissait tant dangereux que convivial et ça ne plut définitivement pas à Sasuke. Naruto ne montra aucune réticence envers l'aspect froid de la demeure et s'avança à la même allure que d'habitude vers l'entrée, Sasuke sur les talons. La porte coulissa en faisant tinter un petit carillon fait de plaques de métal et de bouts de bois sculptés. Naruto s'arrêta sur les pierres plates de l'entrée, imité par Sasuke. Une bonne minute passa avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre sur le plancher et un homme fit son apparition au bout du couloir. Vêtu d'un pantalon de lin noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur très semblable à celui d'un shinobi, il avait sensiblement la même taille que Kakashi mais pas sa largeur d'épaules. Son visage était fin et encore ensommeillé, ses longs cheveux blonds hâtivement attachés en un catogan lâche. Ses yeux, d'un bleu-vert mal défini, s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise avant qu'un large sourire ne fende sa bouche. Sasuke remarqua un autre sourire, plus contenu cette fois, chez Naruto et se sentit comme mis à l'écart de ces retrouvailles poignantes. S'ensuivirent des embrassades dignes des rares navets qu'il avait vus à la télévision échangées par les deux blonds. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens, pensa amèrement Sasuke.

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
#_Vaseline_ : contre les brûlures, les crevasses, les infections, etc ... Réflexe de tout bon cavalier (et, par extension, du ninja).  
#_La fête des fleurs_ : il y a un autre indice à propos de la fête, donné assez rapidement. Le premier qui trouve a droit à un dessin d'une scène de cette fic !


	14. 12 Les cavaliers sans maître

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
Correction : Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** Hum … Le titre du chapitre … Euh … un indice : échecs.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 12 : _Les cavaliers sans maître_

Un bon bain chaud après trois jours de marche, d'escalade, de pluie, de nuits blanches, d'endroits douteux, de fatigue musculaire, de malédiction, de tension nerveuse, de moustiques et de _Naruto,_ pouvait ramollir le plus braqué des shinobi et Sasuke ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il était _enfin_ au calme dans un endroit sûr selon le jinchûriki. Ce n'était pas le paradis mais ça y ressemblait fortement. A côté de Sasuke, Naruto se glissa dans l'eau après s'être lavé et plongea la tête sous la surface pour s'immerger quelques secondes. Il ne remonta que la tête jusqu'au nez pour pouvoir respirer puis resta à buller dans un silence confortable. La salle de bains de leur hôte valait bien celles des belles auberges du Pays du Feu. Un large bassin taillé dans la roche faisait office de baignoire aux allures de piscine. Une petite cascade avait été aménagée dans un coin, chantant continuellement un hymne au bien-être. De larges poteaux soutenaient l'imposant toit des bains qui surplombaient la vallée, offrant une vue imprenable sur le torrent serpentant entre les rochers les mûriers, alimentant par la même occasion les terrasses aménagées pour les plantations de riz verdoyant à cette époque de l'année. Le spectacle était saisissant.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit mais Sasuke n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'admirer le panorama. Naruto avait demandé à ce que le bain en plein air soit fermé et leur hôte avait consenti à sacrifier sa maison pour le plaisir de ses invités. La salle était entièrement opaque à la lumière extérieure, il n'y avait que quelques bougies par-ci par-là, menaçant de mourir à cause de l'humidité ambiante, qui donnaient un peu de luminosité. Sasuke se fichait de sa nudité, il avait appris bien longtemps auparavant à s'en moquer, et encore plus de celle de son camarade, mais cette ambiance intimiste le dérangeait un peu. Soulevant son bras droit de l'eau, Sasuke y vit la marque d'un beau violet tirant par endroits sur le rouge et à d'autres vers le noir. Naruto n'avait plus ses bandages non plus, ressemblant assez à un cheval pie.

"Naruto ?"

Le jinchûriki tourna la tête vers son coéquipier, toujours barbotant. Il tenait son œil droit, celui que Sasuke avait vu rouge trois jours plus tôt, fermé et quelques-uns uns de ses cheveux blonds avaient pris une teinte blanche là où la peau de son crâne avait été touchée par la malédiction.

"Quand on était dans ce village de fous, tu as refusé qu'on prenne un bain, alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
- A cause de la lumière des astres, répondit Naruto en relevant un peu le menton pour pouvoir parler. Si on doit garder les bandes, c'est avant tout pour ça. La malédiction s'étend à la lumière naturelle. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai constaté.  
- Ce qui fait qu'on ne peut profiter de la vue.  
- Hum …"

Naruto replongea sous l'eau pour ensuite s'asseoir convenablement, s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour leur redonner un peu de naturel mais ils restaient tout de même très aplatis. Sasuke n'osait même pas penser à sa propre tête.

"Il faut que je te parle de Deidara, avertit le jinchûriki. C'n'est pas quelqu'un de facilement cernable, j'ai moi-même du mal avec lui, parfois.  
- C'est un shinobi ?  
- Un nukenin d'Iwa. Quelqu'un de fort, rajouta-t-il en baissant un peu la voix."

Naruto s'arrêta pour écouter attentivement ce qui se passait aux alentours. Lorsqu'il jugea que rien ne viendrait les déranger, il poursuivit.

"Il préfère se qualifier d'artiste mais son travail est plutôt … particulier.  
- C'est la manière diplomatique pour dire moche, c'est ça ? railla Sasuke.  
- Oui, pouffa Naruto, si on veut. Il va forcément te demander si ses œuvres te plaisent. Il serait préférable que tu dises que tu n'y connais rien mais que ça te passionnerait d'apprendre à mieux connaître ce domaine, il te foutra la paix après t'avoir bassiné un moment avec les différences subtiles entre divers courants artistiques. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera même à te supporter.  
- Génial, soupira Sasuke. Je vais passer les prochains jours en compagnie de deux tarés.  
- Deidara n'est pas net, c'est vrai, alors reste prudent. Tu es avec moi, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais on ne sait jamais.  
- Il a quelle force, ce nukenin ? demanda évasivement Sasuke."

N'ayant pas de réponse immédiate, Sasuke sut que ce qu'il allait entendre ne lui plairait pas. Plus Naruto réfléchissait à sa réponse, moins il pouvait être détendu.

"On ne s'est affrontés qu'une fois, finit par déclarer Naruto, et on a tablé sur un match nul après deux jours de combat."

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa pour se mettre au niveau de Naruto qui recula un peu, restant sur ses gardes.

"Deux jours ! Tu plaisantes ?  
- J'aimerais bien, marmonna Naruto.  
- Juste à titre indicatif, combien de temps tu arrives à tenir contre Kakashi ?  
- Il faudrait plutôt dire « combien de temps Kakashi arrive à tenir contre moi », crâna le jinchûriki. Mais en fait, j'en sais rien. La dernière fois qu'on s'est battus, j'avais six ans et on s'est arrêtés après trois ou quatre minutes.  
- Kakashi refuse de combattre ? insista Sasuke. Même pour un entraînement ?  
- C'est plutôt moi qui ne veux pas."

Sasuke jugea préférable de ne pas continuer sur cette pente glissante. Il avait compris que Kakashi et Naruto étaient proches et il était presque normal que Naruto ne voulût plus combattre face à quelqu'un qu'il considérait plus comme un grand frère, voire un père de substitution. Ils profitèrent de l'eau chaude encore un moment avant de se décider à s'en séparer. Sasuke passa une bonne demi-heure à remettre les bandages de Naruto en place car ce qu'il faisait ne convenait jamais au jinchûriki qui lui arracha les bandes des mains une dizaine de fois. Leurs vêtements avaient été mis au lavage, ce que Sasuke appréciait grandement, aussi leur hôte leur avait-il laissé des kimono soigneusement pliés dans le vestibule. Sasuke fut heureux de constater qu'ils étaient très sobres : le col et la ceinture étaient d'un rouge Bismarck, s'alliant à merveille avec la teinte brun cachou de la soie. Une fois habillés, les deux adolescents déambulèrent un peu au hasard des couloirs pour finalement arriver dans un vaste salon où Deidara les attendait en lisant, allongé sur le dos et visiblement pas très concerné par son livre. Le renégat s'était entre temps attaché les cheveux d'une manière que Naruto reconnaissait : de longues mèches tombaient sur son œil gauche, lui cachant la moitié du visage, et d'autres étaient regroupées en une sorte de demi-queue de cheval assez haute, la plus importante partie restait libre.

Deidara les invita à petit déjeuner en montrant d'un geste mou une table basse sur laquelle des tasses de thé fumaient déjà. Sasuke laissa Naruto s'installer en face de Deidara puis prit place face au jardin, à la droite de Naruto. Celui-ci apprécia que son coéquipier se plaçât dans l'angle mort de sa vision partielle. Un shôji coulissa aussitôt, faisant sursauter Naruto et Sasuke. Un jeune homme se tenait dans le couloir, un lourd plateau en équilibre sur ses bras. Il n'était pas très âgé, peut-être douze ou treize ans, l'air plutôt chétif et terne. Ses cheveux bruns s'arrêtaient un peu au-dessus de ses épaules, encadrant un visage assez inexpressif. Il portait un kimono d'un beige sale avec, pour motifs, des losanges pourpres s'entrecroisant sur l'épaule gauche. Sasuke le regarda d'un mauvais œil alors qu'il déposait différents plats de légumes, de nouilles et de poissons sur la table basse. Le jeune garçon ne dit pas un mot, n'adressa pas même un regard aux invités et se retira aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.

"C'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe, marmonna Naruto."

Sasuke était bien d'accord mais il n'osa rien dire face au ninja qu'il ne connaissait pas. Deidara sourit largement.

"C'est mon apprenti, il s'appelle Shôetsu. Pas très bavard mais ce n'est de toute façon pas ce que je recherche chez un élève. T'en penses quoi ?"

Naruto resta silencieux quelques instants, soufflant distraitement sur sa tasse de thé tout en jugeant le pour et le contre, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. Uchiha se tendit aussitôt, pas spécialement heureux de devoir se manifester avant son coéquipier.

"Il est froid et trop discret à mon goût, lâcha Sasuke sans trop réfléchir.  
- Je suis aussi de cet avis, fit Naruto sans plus se poser de questions. Je veux bien croire que son professeur soit un ninja et qu'il ait appris certaines choses élémentaires mais il semble trop sur ses gardes."

Deidara ricana derrière sa tasse de thé.

"Hn, c'est un chûnin d'Iwa.  
- Il est là pour t'espionner ? demanda Naruto.  
- Rassure-toi, aucun de ses rapports n'arrive au Tsuchikage. J'y veille, hn."

Le regard bleu de Deidara se tourna négligemment vers Sasuke qui sentit ses muscles se contracter une nouvelle fois.

"J't'ai jamais vu, toi.  
- C'est Sasuke, répondit Naruto. On avait une mission commune et il a été décidé que nous deux partirions chercher des informations sur Iwa.  
- Sasuke … Comme dans « saasukecchi » ?  
- Non, Sasuke tout court, marmonna le concerné, du clan …  
- Je m'en fous, coupa Deidara. Tu pourrais être le fils d'un dieu, je m'en moquerais tout autant."

Sasuke se renfrogna un peu et préféra reporter son attention sur Naruto. Celui-ci ne les avait pas attendus pour commencer à manger et piochait allègrement dans les plats destinés à Sasuke. Ils s'échangèrent des regards lourds de sous-entendus avant que Deidara ne reprenne la parole.

"Vous avez voyagé trois jours, c'est ça ?  
- Trois et demi, précisa Naruto. On est partis de Suna un peu avant midi pour arriver au gouffre de Akueki au couchant.  
- Wow, ça c'est de la traversée, s'étonna Deidara. Pourquoi un tel empressement ?  
- De fausses informations.  
- Hn, je vois … T'as encore couru tête baissée vers le mur, hein ?"

Naruto fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il piocha à nouveau dans les légumes de Sasuke qui ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait qu'accroître sa convoitise.

"Je suppose que vous êtes fatigués, reprit Deidara, il est donc inutile de discuter aujourd'hui. Shô est allé vous préparer une chambre. Reposez-vous, le reste peut attendre.  
- Iwa est bien engagée sur le chemin de la guerre, alors, risqua Naruto.  
- Se limiter à Iwa serait une erreur, mon cher petit. Mais pour l'instant, fais-moi le plaisir de manger puis va te coucher. Les mômes doivent obéir aux grandes personnes, hn !"

Naruto se tassa un peu avant de reprendre son bol de légumes. Il existait donc une personne au monde capable de le faire plier, c'était une excellente nouvelle pour Sasuke qui soupira discrètement. Il se tendit brusquement dès que Deidara se tourna vers lui, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

"Ça vaut aussi pour toi."

* * *

L'été au Pays du Feu était caractérisé par un manque cruel de nuages dans le ciel, ce qui faisait que c'était la pire saison de l'année pour Shikamaru. Les nuages le reposaient et lui apportaient également de l'ombre. Qui disait ombre disait relative fraîcheur, ce dont il rêvait depuis trois jours. Pas un nuage n'était venu le secourir dans sa pénible tâche de charpentier improvisé. Ce temple était décidemment trop grand et trop décati à son goût. Il avait trouvé à l'endroit un certain charme, les premières secondes. A présent qu'il était affairé sur cette immense superficie de toiture, il détestait ce temple et ses habitants. Arrêtant de ressacer ses idées noires, Shikamaru attrapa l'extrémité de la planche que Shino soutenait pour la coincer contre sa voisine. Il cloua rapidement l'ensemble et préféra se concentrer sur son travail plutôt que de penser à comment faire regretter au bonze sa demande. Dans la grande cour, Kiba, torse nu, s'occupait avec Akamaru du bois. Ils choisissaient les arbres à la tombée de la nuit, les mettaient à terre au petit matin puis sciaient des planches avec une dextérité incroyable. Le maître chien profitait sans honte de son molosse, le transformant parfois en une réplique humaine pour l'aider à la scie ou bien en usant du terrible « gatsûga » pour faire tomber les arbres. Les insectes de Shino s'occupaient du transport des planches du sol jusqu'au toit où leur maître clouait du matin jusqu'au soir en compagnie de Shikamaru. Le chef d'équipe refusait d'utiliser un quelconque ninjutsu pour ce travail, c'était trop ridicule à ses yeux. 

Le vieux bonze arriva dans la cour, portant un large chapeau de paille contre le soleil. Shikamaru le surveilla du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il parlait avec Kiba. La conversation dura quelques minutes, les deux riant certainement d'une blague douteuse inventée par le moine puis le vieux se tourna vers le toit, faisant signe à Shikamaru de descendre. Shino lui assura qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul un moment aussi Nara descendit-il de son perchoir pour rejoindre le bonze en traînant des pieds. Le vieux ne lui demanda que de le suivre et le conduisit à un puits secondaire du temple où Hidan était en train de s'asperger d'eau après s'être manifestement entraîné, vu le terrain alentour. Shikamaru déglutit. Il avait rapidement compris que cet Hidan n'était pas l'un de ces déserteurs de bas-étage. Bien que grande gueule, il semblait être un excellent combattant avec ce qu'il fallait de vice et de ruse. Shikamaru n'avait pas décelé une seule ouverture dans sa garde en plus de trois jours, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était habile pour trouver le point faible de ses adversaires mais Hidan semblait ne pas en avoir. Le déserteur s'essuya le visage avec un linge propre que Shikamaru reconnut comme appartenant à Tobi alors que le bonze repartait tranquillement de son côté. Hidan soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière et jeta ensuite la serviette dans le puits.

"Je pars ce soir."

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil tout en restant sur ses gardes. Hidan le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de pouffer sans aucune discrétion.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, railla-t-il.  
- Vous n'allez pas me manquer, lâcha Shikamaru en se détournant. Sur ce, j'ai du travail.  
- Ola, attends !"

Hidan fut devant Shikamaru avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Nara recula prudemment sans pour autant paraître prêt au combat, passant sa main sur son étui à kunai par habitude. Hidan n'en rit que plus.

"Je veux te proposer quelque chose, petit merdeux.  
- Quoi ? grogna Shikamaru plus qu'il ne le demanda."

Le déserteur sourit en coin tout en se rapprochant calmement du chûnin qui resta à sa place cette fois-ci. Les yeux un peu fous de Hidan se plantèrent dans les noirs de Shikamaru, mettant le cadet assez mal à l'aise.

"Viens avec moi."

Shikamaru réussit de justesse à contenir son expression de surprise. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine demande bien que ses neurones tournassent à plein régime. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, Hidan lui posa la main sur l'épaule, un sourire en coin.

"Tu es venu pour les yeux d'Uchiha, non ? Je peux t'en apprendre de bonnes sur le sujet mais il faut pour ça que tu acceptes de venir avec moi.  
- Shino et Kiba …  
- Je me fiche d'eux, déclara théâtralement Hidan. Toi, tu m'intéresses, tu as plus de potentiel que ces deux-là, et tu sembles avoir les idées plus claires."

Hidan s'approcha un peu plus de Shikamaru jusqu'à lui parler tout bas dans l'oreille.

"Je ne suis pas un idiot et j'ai aussi mes sources, merdeux. Votre soi-disant désertion est risible, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. Crois-moi, je suis ta seule chance de réussite."

Avant que Shikamaru n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hidan se redressa et lui tapota l'épaule, grand sourire à l'appui.

"Bien, alors retrouvons-nous à deux heures du mat' devant la porte principale. Prends le strict minimum et n'avertis pas tes petits potes, bien entendu."

Hidan lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de rentrer au frais, récupérant au passage sa haori qu'il avait laissée sur une vieille lanterne en pierre. Shikamaru resta planté là quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Partir avec Hidan le mettrait certainement dans de beaux draps mais il pourrait se rapprocher de son objectif. C'était cela qui comptait le plus, après tout, puisque ses camarades seraient en sûreté. Shikamaru inspira un grand coup avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. En restant près de Fuyumi, il avait aussi l'occasion de se renseigner mais on se méfierait de lui comme de Shino et Kiba. Ils n'étaient pas dans le milieu depuis suffisamment longtemps pour espérer avoir des contacts rapidement. Hidan s'offrait en tant que parrain, ce que Shikamaru avait espéré au début. Tout irait beaucoup plus vite, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si les choses tournaient mal entre lui et Hidan, il ne serait certainement pas de taille à l'affronter. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de cet homme. Shikamaru se gratta la tête et préféra retourner à son travail temporaire de charpentier, assurant à Shino que tout allait bien une fois sur le toit.

Le soleil se coucha lentement, prenant son temps pour inonder le ciel une dernière fois de sa lumière. Il fut temps de dîner en compagnie du vieux bonze et d'un Tobi très en verve pour une fois. Kiba et l'homme au masque échangèrent blague sur blague, manquant de faire mourir le vieil homme de ses rires se transformant rapidement en quintes de toux douloureuses, alors que Shino et Shikamaru gardaient le silence, resservant à l'occasion un squatteur. Shikamaru ne dit rien lorsque Tobi s'étonna de l'absence de Hidan et ne répondit pas plus au regard silencieux de Shino. Les cinq hommes veillèrent tard, tant qu'ils n'y voyaient presque plus lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino et Shikamaru se glissèrent sans bruit dans la chambre qui leur avait été dédiée et se couchèrent sans rien rajouter. La deuxième heure du matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de Nara qui était resté éveillé, les bras croisés derrière la tête et fixant le plafond troué qui laissait apparaître la charpente du toit. Sans faire de bruit, il se redressa sur son postérieur, jetant un coup d'œil à Shino à côté de lui. Shikamaru préféra finalement tourner la tête. Mieux valait se dépêcher. Il se releva d'un mouvement souple, récupéra son balluchon et sortit de la chambre.

L'air était frais, bien plus respirable que celui de la journée. Shikamaru étudia le ciel quelques instants avant de se décider à aller au portail principal. Il y trouva Hidan ainsi que le bonze, le second avec une petite lanterne en papier éclairant à peine les visages. Hidan avait à la main une longue triple faux rouge et acier ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme de triangle équilatéral entouré d'un cercle. Shikamaru ne dit rien à propos, se contentant de lancer un regard ennuyé à son nouveau partenaire. Le vieux les salua poliment et s'en retourna au temple, éteignant sa lanterne. Hidan se mit immédiatement en route, marchant d'un bon pas. Shikamaru eut tout le loisir de détailler son équipement durant les cinq kilomètres de chemins qui les ramenaient dans la vallée. Le nukenin n'avait emporté que le strict minimum avec lui : sa faux, le pendentif et plusieurs mètres de corde enroulés qu'il gardait sous sa haori blanche. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et l'allure ralentissait peu à peu. Shikamaru gardait constamment un œil sur l'homme le précédant de trois bons mètres.

Soudain, un kunai sortit des buissons bordant le chemin. Shikamaru l'évita en se baissant et fut obligé de partir en arrière l'instant d'après pour esquiver les trois lames de la faux qui s'étaient plantées à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe. D'une roulade arrière, il se retrouva à nouveau sur pieds, kunai en main et attentif au moindre mouvement. Hidan renifla tout en mettant sa faux sur son épaule, regardant de haut l'adolescent.

"Et bien, on ne m'attaque pas ? railla-t-il.  
- J'vois pas pourquoi, grogna Shikamaru en se reculant un peu.  
- Allons, Nara Shikamaru, capitaine de l'équipe d'investigation sur le meurtre d'Uchiha Gôrô, ne me fais pas croire que ta réputation n'est pas méritée ! Même si tu n'es que chûnin, t'es connu parmi nous, disciple de Sarutobi Asuma."

Il était donc tombé dans un piège. Génial, pensa Shikamaru. Il avait sur lui en tout et pour tout vingt shuriken, dix kunai, deux rouleaux de papier vierge, quatre mètres de filin d'acier, une couverture, des provisions –barres de céréales, pilules– pour une petite semaine et deux shorts plus ou moins propres. La lune n'en était qu'à son premier croissant, n'éclairant pas assez le chemin pour utiliser ses techniques héréditaires. De toute façon, Hidan semblait suffisamment renseigné sur lui, il devait certainement connaître ses capacités et avoir prévu autre chose. Shikamaru préféra positiver : la situation ne pouvait pas empirer. Cette impression fut confirmée lorsque Hidan se mit à sourire, signe évident de sa confiance.

"En panne de moyens, monsieur le génie ? Il faut avouer que c'est un peu con de me suivre en pleine nuit sans savoir qui je suis et comment je peux te tuer."

Shikamaru préféra éviter de répondre à la provocation. Il s'était planté, et en beauté, mais ce n'était pas grave. Enfin, il paraissait. Son père lui avait souvent répété qu'on apprenait beaucoup des erreurs que l'on pouvait commettre. Shikamaru espérait juste vivre suffisamment longtemps pour tirer des enseignements de sa connerie. Voyant que l'adolescent n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans son jeu, Hidan renifla et abaissa sa faux. Il avait espéré pouvoir combattre un peu mais c'était visiblement trop demander.

"Je ne t'ai pas menti, lâcha-t-il d'un air ennuyé. Puisque tu es venu avec moi, je vais te dire qui a récupéré les yeux de cet Uchiha."

Hidan prit le temps d'observer son adversaire. Le gamin ne baissait pas sa garde et commençait certainement à trouver quelques moyens de lui nuire. Il ne devait pas jouer les fanfarons trop longtemps.

"Avant tout, nous ne sommes pas loin du temple mais je veux ta promesse : quand je te l'aurai dit, tu viendras quand même avec moi.  
- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'embarquer dans vos embrouilles ? demanda Shikamaru en faisant mine de se détendre."

Le nukenin grimaça un peu tout en plantant son arme dans le sol. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa de son regard violet Shikamaru.

"Je suis Hidan l'immortel, disciple de Jashin-sama, dieu parmi les dieux ! clama-t-il en accrochant le regard de l'adolescent. Mon maître m'attend en son domaine, je dois m'y rendre au plus vite."

Shikamaru oublia de tenir sa garde sous l'effet de la surprise et resta à fixer cet hurluberlu scintillant quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de dieu et de domaine ? Hidan était ninja, il ne devait pas croire en une quelconque religion puisqu'il utilisait normalement les croyances populaires pour s'assurer la réussite en cas d'infiltration. Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, le déserteur se trouvait à nouveau tout près de lui, se baissant un peu pour être à sa hauteur.

"Tu es de Konoha, non ? demanda Hidan en levant les sourcils."

Shikamaru hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas l'importance de son appartenance. Hidan sourit assurément.

"Alors tu vas pouvoir me conduire au jinchûriki Naruto.  
- Le jinchûriki …, tenta le chûnin.  
- Et maintenant, coupa Hidan en écartant les bras dans un geste théâtral, la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose : qui a bien pu buter cet Uchiha de mes deux ?"

Nara trouva là l'occasion de se reculer de quelques pas, son kunai toujours en main. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un jinchûriki et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque Naruto à Konoha – ce prénom était d'ailleurs très bizarre. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait bien avoir avec le domaine d'un soi-disant dieu, en prime ? Shikamaru se tendit un peu plus alors que Hidan prenait une longue inspiration, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

"La réponse, répéta-t-il plus fort, la réponse : c'est moi qui l'ai buté ! Moi !!"

Shikamaru en lâcha presque son kunai, déstabilisé par le rire de dément de Hidan au beau milieu de la nuit.

* * *

Le début de matinée avait été agréable. Il s'était d'abord occupé de la classe des petits, leur apprenant à tracer correctement le kanji «UN», le destin, puis ils avaient compté ensemble les graines que les grands planteraient après la pause dans le jardin qu'il avait aménagé spécialement pour ses cours. Tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé, même Jôtaro s'était tenu tranquille pour une fois. Le soleil n'avait pas tapé trop fort, personne n'était tombé dans le puits, on avait à peine une égratignure à déplorer. Tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé, en effet, jusqu'à ce que la petite Akane ne se tourne vers le chemin menant à sa demeure et n'ouvre la bouche. 

"Il y a des ninja, lâcha-t-elle en pointant du doigt les intrus."

Aussitôt, le professeur se tendit et se maudit d'avoir été aussi négligent. Il ne pouvait pas exposer les mômes à un quelconque combat, ni même leur montrer ce dont il était capable. Ils savaient que leur professeur n'était pas n'importe qui, et pas quelqu'un de très bien à fréquenter dans ce métier, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les impliquer. Le géant était près à demander à ses agresseurs d'attendre la fin de la classe, quitte à mourir à ce moment là. Il s'en fichait tant que ses élèves n'avaient rien. Préparant discrètement un kunai dans la manche de son kimono sombre, le professeur se releva de son potager, se tournant calmement vers l'entrée de son petit domaine.

A une vingtaine de mètres, trois hommes se dressaient à côté du panneau indiquant l'école. Ils étaient vêtus de noir et vert, l'uniforme de Konoha. Le professeur tiqua légèrement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce genre de types par ici et ça ne lui plut pas vraiment : le niveau global des ninja de Konoha n'avait cessé d'augmenter ces dernières années, à ce qu'on racontait. Le professeur s'avança de quelques pas, fronçant les sourcils dans l'espoir d'adapter un tant soit peu sa vue. La surprise lui fit hausser très hauts les sourcils, l'amenant même à s'arrêter. A quelques mètres de là, le plus petit des trois hommes leva la main en un bref salut.

"Ça faisait longtemps, Kisame-san.  
- Itachi-san …"

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le professeur ne renvoie ses élèves chez eux, leur promettant la suite du cours pour le lendemain. Kisame s'empressa de faire rentrer ses trois invités inopinés dans sa maison, bien qu'il ne connût en vérité qu'Itachi, et de les installer dans une pièce du fond qu'il savait sûre. Kisame vérifia tout de même que personne ne rôdait avant de s'autoriser un bref coup d'œil vers son cadet.

"J'avais dit « pas d'arrivée à l'improviste », Itachi-san, maugréa-t-il en refermant soigneusement le shôji, et surtout pas en plein jour !  
- Je t'ai envoyé quelque chose il y a quatre jours, répliqua Itachi en déposant son sac à dos. C'était un avertissement, non ?  
- Si on parle ton langage de sourd, peut-être, admit Kisame en regardant d'un mauvais œil Aoba qui pouffait. C'est qui ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moins neutre.  
- Aoba et Ebisu, on bosse ensemble sur cette mission, lâcha le cadet.  
- Merci de me ramener des types qui peuvent potentiellement me tuer …  
- C'est un plaisir, assura Itachi."

Kisame secoua la tête, désespéré, et se fit un devoir de faire du thé. Il sortit de la pièce en s'excusant poliment tandis qu'Itachi s'étirait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils « dormaient » un peu n'importe où, il n'était pas contre une sieste dans un futon, ou même directement sur les tatami. Ebisu et Aoba n'avaient pas encore décroché un mot mais Itachi savait que les questions ne manqueraient pas de fuser d'ici peu. Il préféra prendre les devants alors que Kisame revenait avec son plateau de victuailles.

"Aoba, Ebisu, je vous présente Kisame. Déserteur notoire de Kiri pour tentative de coup d'Etat, possédant …  
- Hé là ! coupa Kisame. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis alors tiens ta langue.  
- Hoshigaki Kisame ? demanda Aoba. L'un des sept sabres de Kiri ? Vous êtes …  
- Recherché dans les cinq grandes nations et votre tête est mise à prix pour quelque quatre millions, poursuivit Ebisu en remontant ses lunettes.  
- Quatre millions seulement ? s'étonna Kisame. Ma cote a baissé.  
- Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde, se moqua Itachi derrière sa tasse de thé."

Ebisu regarda d'un mauvais œil son capitaine agir avec tant de désinvolture. Le registre se trouvait entre les mains de cet homme, un ennemi, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Voyant qu'Itachi laissait sa paranoïa de côté, Ebisu se permit une gorgée de thé tout en étudiant la pièce. La décoration était très sobre, on sentait le peu de moyens dont disposaient les gens dans cette région. Il faisait frais et sombre, une des caractéristiques des maisons à l'Ouest du Pays du Feu. Ebisu jeta distraitement un œil au plafond et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière électrique. C'était vraiment le trou du cul du monde.

"Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu rester ? demanda innocemment Kisame.  
- Demain, répondit Itachi. J'aimerais passer la nuit avec toi."

Ebisu s'étouffa dans son thé et les lunettes d'Aoba glissèrent effrontément. Itachi ne releva pas, se contentant de regarder Kisame droit dans les yeux. Le nukenin soupira lourdement.

"Toujours aussi direct … Bah, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je crois."

La discussion prit rapidement le tournant des rumeurs et des nouvelles extérieures, Itachi se faisant une joie de nommer les derniers renégats qu'il avait tués et dans quelles circonstances. Kisame se contentait d'écouter et rajoutait à l'occasion une anecdote sur untel qu'il avait croisé du temps où il parcourait les routes ou bien sur un autre qui était passé par-là. Aoba et Ebisu furent bercés tout l'après-midi par le flot incessant de paroles, bâillant plus qu'ils n'écoutaient. Le soir tomba peu à peu, apportant avec lui ses moustiques et sa douceur. Le dîner se déroula de la même façon et Ebisu renonça à poursuivre la soirée avec eux. Il partit se coucher sans demander son reste, laissant à Aoba l'étrange sentiment de déranger. L'aîné de l'équipe d'investigation trouva une excuse quelconque pour rejoindre Ebisu dans la chambre, laissant Itachi et Kisame seuls dans la petite pièce fermée. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, relâchant un peu la pression

"J'ai cru qu'ils ne nous lâcheraient jamais, soupira Itachi. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe mais je ne peux pas les congédier comme ça, j'aurais droit au conseil de discipline en rentrant.  
- Allons, nous savons tous les deux que tu es un masochiste convainquant et convaincu, se moqua Kisame. Subir les remontrances du Quatrième Hokage est un plaisir pour un type comme toi.  
- Pour n'importe quel shinobi de Konoha, te diront les textes."

Kisame sourit en coin. Il savait qu'Itachi préférait les sarcasmes, c'était bien plus simple à formuler qu'une phrase normale capable de montrer son état d'âme. Il ne le blâmait pas, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il y était habitué. Kisame allongea ses jambes sur les tatami, se relâchant un peu alors que les autres n'étaient pas là pour le voir. Itachi restait tendu malgré les apparences, ce qui fit tiquer le déserteur.

"Je prépare le bain ?

- Pas le temps pour ça, répondit Itachi en se massant la nuque. Je ne l'ai pas dit aux deux autres mais on a été suivis.  
- Et c'est sur moi que ça retombe … Tu veux que je monte la garde, c'est ça ?  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir, ronchonna le ninja de Konoha en comprenant le sous-entendu. On ne sera pas trop de deux.  
- Qui c'est ? demanda Kisame.  
- Yugido, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

Kisame ouvrit de grands yeux, pâlissant légèrement.

"Tu plaisantes ?  
- J'aimerais bien.  
- Itachi-san, c'est un jinchûriki … !  
- Oui, ma mission tourne autour de ça, justement.  
- Je ne t'aiderai pas si tu ne me dis pas tout, menaça Kisame.  
- J'allais t'en parler, marmonna Itachi."

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement, se grattant la tête. Il avait terriblement envie de se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud et surtout de se laver les cheveux mais ces considérations purement humaines n'avaient pas lieu d'être à l'heure actuelle. Itachi fit un résumé des douze derniers jours à Kisame qui écoutait attentivement. Il n'omit rien de son affaire puis présenta ensuite ses hypothèses avec argumentation détaillée à l'appui. Lorsqu'il finit de parler, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Exposer calmement ses idées lui avait permis de faire de nouvelles déductions tout en écoutant parfois l'avis de Kisame et son point de vue extérieur. Le géant à la dentition acérée s'était peu à peu affalé sur les tatami, soutenant sa tête dans la paume de sa main, son kimono défraîchi. Toute cette histoire n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. S'il avait bien compris, ce n'était rien de moins qu'une guerre contre Konoha qui se préparait. Ce genre de réjouissances n'était pas un mal en soi pour quelqu'un de sa condition mais l'idée d'un nouveau conflit entre les ninja du continent ne lui plaisait pas. Kisame aimait sa tranquillité, son patelin paumé et donner des cours aux mômes du coin. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être une nouvelle fois une arme entre des mains soi-disant plus puissantes. Même Itachi n'aurait pas son aide, quoi qu'il fasse.

"J'n'y connais pas grand-chose en démon et compagnie, admit Kisame en se grattant le ventre. Je sais que ce môme … Naruto, c'est bien ça ? Il est fort à ce qu'on dit, j'en entends régulièrement parler bien que son existence ne soit pas officielle. Quant à Yugido, elle est surtout connue pour être une garce à éviter. Concernant le reste, je ne m'avancerai pas dans la polémique."

Itachi se permit enfin de se détendre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de cinq bons centimètres et son dos se voûta quelque peu. Kisame trouva la situation mignonne, contre toute attente. Il n'avait vu Itachi aussi négligé qu'une seule fois et cela remontait à sept ans maintenant. Pas encore parfait, pensa distraitement Kisame en regardant Itachi se détacher les cheveux dans un mouvement pas tout à fait réfléchi. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne l'admettait. C'était une erreur. Un shinobi devait pouvoir juger son état à tout moment et agir en conséquence. Même les meilleurs avaient besoin de sommeil. Kisame ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exposer Itachi à un potentiel combat, pas cette nuit. Il ne pourrait cependant jamais trouver un quelconque argument qui puisse faire admettre à cette tête de mule que son état n'était pas admissible. Kisame rit sous cape : depuis quand consultait-il Itachi pour les affaires qui ne le concernaient pas ?

"Je t'aiderai, assura Kisame. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, de toute façon, puisque tu squattes chez moi. Mais essaye de te souvenir la prochaine fois que je ne suis pas un shooté à l'adrénaline comme certains de ma connaissance et que, par conséquence, j'aime le calme."

Itachi renifla à peine en entendant la réflexion. Il soupira lourdement, fermant un instant les yeux.

"Je ne peux pas …  
- Pas de ça entre nous, coupa Kisame en se relevant. Je veille cette nuit, toi tu vas dormir.  
- Les deux autres croient qu'on est ensemble, marmonna Itachi.  
- Ils ne sauront pas que cette conversation a eu lieu, Itachi-san. Mais si tu ne veux pas aller dormir là-bas, tu peux prendre ma chambre.  
- Je …  
- Fais-le gentiment ou je t'y force."

Itachi fronça les sourcils mais ne put qu'accepter l'offre de Kisame. Il était de toute façon trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre ce nukenin. Au mieux de sa forme, il ne pouvait espérer qu'un match nul s'il combattait sérieusement. Itachi suivit docilement son hôte jusqu'à sa chambre et le laissa ensuite préparer le fûton où il s'affala avec plaisir. Il s'endormit alors que Kisame refermait sans bruit le shôji. Le renégat soupira tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine. Toute cette affaire ne lui plaisait pas. Si le poursuivant –en espérant qu'il était seul- passait à l'attaque cette nuit, les choses tourneraient mal. Seul contre le jinchûriki Yugido, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, quelle que soit sa force. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kisame entama le lavage de toute la vaisselle accumulée dans la journée tout en écoutant les grillons à l'extérieur. La nuit était calme, un peu trop à son goût. Le nukenin fronça les sourcils : il ne devait pas le prendre comme ça. Son manque de confiance en lui trahissait le manque d'entraînement des dernières semaines. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas combattu sérieusement ? Kisame se rappela vaguement d'un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de brigands qui était passé dans le courant du mois de mai mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été un combat sérieux. Cela avait été distrayant, tout au plus. Fouillant sa mémoire, Kisame se rappela avoir vu ce gamin de Zabuza à la fin de l'hiver, début mars, suivi de son protégé. Ou bien disciple ? Kisame n'avait jamais vraiment saisi ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là, ça ne le regardait pas. Là encore la joute n'avait pas été très encourageante.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment mis sa vie en jeu datait de sa rencontre avec ce blondinet complètement allumé et masochiste. Ça s'était passé en janvier, soit presque neuf mois plus tôt. Kisame déglutit. L'ennemi ne le savait pas, c'était l'essentiel. Il n'avait qu'à bluffer, ce n'était pas spécialement difficile pour un ninja. Après tout, mentir était une seconde nature chez ces hommes et ces femmes, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses pour eux. Et Kisame faisait encore partie des ninja, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Sortant de ses tergiversations, il se sécha les mains dans un torchon et sortit dans le jardin par la porte de la cuisine, regardant les alentours. On voyait les toits du village à quelques centaines de mètres, taches claires parmi les arbres. Il n'y avait pas de vent, à peine le bruit des grillons. Un chien aboya mais Kisame n'y fit pas attention. Cela venait de la ferme du vieux Mataemon, bien plus loin de l'autre côté du village, près de la rivière. Ce devait être à nouveau un renard ou un blaireau rôdant aux alentours du poulailler.

Kisame s'assit sans douceur sur le plancher de la galerie, regardant avec attention les buissons entourant sa propriété. On ne pouvait pas passer à travers impunément, Kisame y avait scrupuleusement veillé lorsqu'il s'était installé ici. Pour avoir la paix, prépare la guerre, disait-on, et il avait appliqué avec zèle ce prétexte. Six années plus tôt, il avait tout simplement éradiqué toute personne susceptible de venir l'ennuyer dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres. La rumeur s'était vite répandue qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher du village de Ansei et Kisame n'avait eu qu'à s'occuper des aventureux en quête de gloire par la suite, tout en assurant la sécurité de la région. C'était assez courant qu'un nukenin s'établisse ainsi, protégeant les alentours pour son compte et celui des villageois. Il avait alors le droit de vivre pas trop loin du village jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer par plus fort que lui. Kisame s'était installé assez près du mont Myoboku pour jouir d'une tranquillité très recherchée. Jetant un coup d'œil vers les montagnes, le renégat sourit en coin. Il devrait penser à aller les voir, un de ces jours. Après tout, c'était grâce à eux qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'ennuis avec Konoha.

"Bah, peut-être à la fin de l'été, soupira-t-il en contemplant la voûte étoilée."

_A suivre …_

**Notes**

# Pie : c'est une robe chez un cheval, la couleur de ses poils si vous préférez. Je ne vous prends pas pour des débiles, il y a des gens qui ne s'intéressent pas à l'équitation (et j'ai une certaine sympatie pour eux). En gros, un cheval pie a deux couleurs par larges plaques. Ça peut être blanc et noir, blanc et feu, etc ... C'est souvent blanc et quelque chose, en fait.# Nekunin : ninja déserteur, renégat.  
# さあスケッチ(saasukecchi) : jeu de mot ... hum ... Euh ... Je dois traduire ? Bon ... sukecchi : croquis, esquisse (de l'anglais sketch). Mais «ecchi» correspond aussi à "pervers" et «suke» à "aide". Le «saa» (ou sâ) est comme notre "alors", "bon" ou "donc" qui commence une phrase, il n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est bon, le sous-entendu est compris ? XD  
# Kanji «UN» : 運 qui se traduit par destin, sort, chance, transport à la lecture onyomi et «hako(bu)» en kunyomi. On le traduit alors par transporter.  
# Ansei : 安静 repos, tranquillité


	15. 12,5 Dormir

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
Correction : Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, Ar  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** C'est chiant, on peut pas mettre de parenthèses dans les titres de chapitres du menu déroulant …

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 12,5 : _Dormir (tenter de)_

La demeure de Deidara était calme et silencieuse, un véritable bonheur après tout ce temps passé dehors à parcourir les montagnes en quête des délires personnels du jinchûriki qu'il accompagnait. Officiellement, Sasuke devait même veiller sur lui mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il avait l'impression d'être le surveillé et non pas le surveillant. La situation n'était pas en sa faveur, Sasuke l'admettait facilement. En plus d'être en compagnie d'un type qui pouvait le briser tant physiquement que mentalement en claquant des doigts, malédiction ou pas, il se retrouvait chez un nukenin aussi fort que le jinchûriki, dans un coin paumé entouré par de hauts sommets désertés, à quatre ou cinq jours de marche de Konoha, en allant vite. "Etre dans la merde" semblait être l'expression adéquate, selon le jeune Uchiha.

Tout cela aurait pu être facilement analysé, disséqué, maîtrisé. Sasuke était, après tout, jônin et avait les capacités pour garder la situation sous contrôle. Même s'il n'avait pas la force pour mettre ces deux-là au tapis, il pouvait très bien s'en sortir. S'il était au mieux de sa forme, ce qui nécessitait du repos._Repos_ qu'il était impossible d'obtenir puisque _Naruto _ne semblait pas vouloir dormir. Allongé sur le côté, Sasuke contemplait la fresque décorative peinte sur les shôji de la chambre tout en ignorant les soupirs et autres bruits de retournement de Naruto. Sasuke avait remarqué à plusieurs endroits de la maison ce genre de fresques sauvages. Il y en avait dans la salle de bains, dans les couloirs, certaines pièces. Elles étaient toutes différentes mais toutes faites avec un soin extrême. Ce Deidara était vraiment un artiste talentueux. Il arrivait à rendre la douceur des fleurs de cerisier, la fraîcheur de la brume matinale, la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil éclairant une branche de prunus, la légèreté des grues paradant. Tout était méticuleusement travaillé, on le sentait, et il restait toujours une petite touche étrange, comme volontairement bâclée, pour magnifier l'œuvre.

Sasuke sursauta soudainement en sentant l'index rigide de Naruto se planter dans son dos. Il se raidit automatiquement avant de se tourner dans son futon pour fusiller du regard son camarade aussi innocent que l'agneau venant de naître. Naruto garda cet air une fraction de seconde avant de comprendre que c'était inutile. Il se rallongea sur le dos, soupirant lourdement.

"Quoi ? marmonna Sasuke en remontant sa couverture jusqu'au nez.  
- J'arrive pas à dormir.  
- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Te chanter une berceuse ?"

Naruto ne répondit pas et se tourna même, ignorant la réflexion de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne regretta en rien ses paroles. Il n'avait pu que dormir trois heures cet après-midi, trois misérables heures avant d'être réveillé par son insomniaque de coéquipier. Sasuke se tourna lui aussi, retournant à la contemplation du shôji. Il soupira. Naruto était donc insomniaque. Il n'avait pas su mettre un mot là-dessus au départ et voilà que la vérité lui sautait aux yeux. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Sasuke se rappela de la tisane que sa mère lui faisait boire lorsqu'il était petit mais il doutait que Deidara en ait de semblable. Il n'y avait, d'ailleurs, que du mûrier blanc dans le coin en dehors des plantations essentielles à la survie de la population. Le bruit de couverture froissée se répéta à nouveau, indiquant à Sasuke que Naruto s'était tourné vers lui. Cependant, le brun resta face aux shôji.

"Pourquoi tu veux retrouver cette fille ?  
- Sakura est ma coéquipière, grogna Sasuke. Elle peut compter sur moi en cas de problème, c'est comme ça.  
- Vous êtes chûnin depuis quatre ans, c'est étonnant que vous soyez restés avec votre instructeur.  
- Le choix est laissé au professeur, Kakashi dans notre cas. S'il a voulu poursuivre l'entraînement, c'est son droit."

Naruto renifla de dédain.

"Dans le genre égoïste, Kakashi a toujours fait très fort, c'est vrai."

Sasuke s'assit soudainement dans son futon, regardant de haut l'autre jeune homme allongé.

"T'es plutôt mal placé pour dire ça, rappela Sasuke.  
- Je ne sers pas mes intérêts mais ceux de Konoha, informa Naruto.  
- Retrouver Sakura ne t'amène à rien !  
- Si : Konoha manque de kunoichi au grade de jônin."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Je t'ai entendu, l'autre nuit, quand tu discutais avec Gaara, alors ne me mens pas maintenant !  
- T'es con, répliqua Naruto en tournant la tête vers Sasuke. Je n'allais pas révéler une faiblesse à un ninja de Suna.  
- Bravo, railla Sasuke, tu es l'exemple même du parfait shinobi : un salopard de première qui ment même à ses frères.  
- Je plains ceux qui ne sont pas capables de ça."

Sasuke en oublia presque de respirer. Sa colère naissante retomba aussitôt et la surprise se lut sur son visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce revirement de situation ? Quelques heures auparavant, il avait pu discuter et même plaisanter avec son coéquipier improvisé et voilà qu'il ne pouvait même plus espérer lui donner la réplique tant Naruto paraissait implacable. Presque abattu, Sasuke se rallongea dans son futon, regardant le plafond d'un air absent. Il n'y croyait pas. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, repoussant par la même occasion des mèches de cheveux trop longues.

"Naruto …  
- Quoi ? demanda calmement le concerné.  
- Je te déteste."

Naruto ne répondit pas, préférant le silence, laissant Sasuke dans un mal aise qu'il n'avait pas connu jusque là.

**A propos**

Je reprécise au cas où que les chapitres "virgule 5" sont des scènes que je ne peux faire entrer dans un chapitre normal à cause de la chronologie mais qui restent tout de même importantes. Ce chapitre là se situe dans l'après-midi suivant l'arrivée de Naruto et Sasuke chez Deidara, donc pendant que Shikamaru discute avec Hidan. Itachi, Aoba et Ebisu sont à lors en chemin, se dirigeant vers chez Kisame.

Ah, et puis tant pis pour les reviews. M'en fous, après tout, je sais où je vais et je ne vais pas changer mes plans pour vous faire plaisir (peut-être tomberez-vous juste, ceci dit, mais permettez-moi d'en douter).

Sur ce !


	16. 13 Dragon enroulé

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
Correction : Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**  
**

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 13 : _Dragon enroulé_

Tout était merveilleusement bien rangé, classé,ordonné, du moins dans son esprit. En réalité, le bureau du Hokage s'apparentait plus à un champ de bataille. Assis en tailleur au milieu de ses paperasses entassées sur le sol, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un débardeur d'un vert sapin un peu passé, Tatsumaki contemplait les colonnes de dossiers urgents pencher dangereusement grâce à cette merveilleuse invention naturelle qu'était la gravité. Merveilleux était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il avait eu de très bonnes nouvelles et son humeur s'était grandement améliorée. Tatsumaki avait donc décidé, par cette merveilleuse journée d'août, d'entamer une guerre ouverte aux retards accumulés. Il aimait cette ambiance tendue, tellement excitante, des champs de bataille. Il réfléchissait plus vite, il comprenait mieux ce qui se passait ; Tatsumaki n'était vraiment à l'aise que dans ces moments-là.

On frappa à la porte et Ino entra les bras chargés de nouveaux papiers. Tatsumaki la remercia d'un signe de la main, lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'elle pouvait elle aussi reprendre le classement. La kunoichi soupira lourdement tout en s'affalant dans son coin. Elle regretta amèrement son geste lorsque son genou se rappela à son bon souvenir. Ino avait mal partout et ça faisait quatre jours que ça durait. Pourtant, elle ne s'était entraînée qu'une seule et unique fois avec le Quatrième. Elle se souviendrait de ce jour maudit toute sa vie. Ino n'avait rien pu faire, constatant le gouffre qu'il pouvait exister entre une simple chûnin comme elle et l'homme le plus fort du village. Uzumaki Tatsumaki n'était pas Hokage pour rien. Soupirant à nouveau, la jeune fille commença à trier les dossiers : pas trop en retard, en retard, très en retard, urgent, très urgent. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas de grade pour ce qui n'était_pas_ en retard, comme si tout ce qui arrivait était d'ores et déjà dans le rouge. Ino préférait ne pas trop se poser de questions : elle n'avait qu'à regarder la date fixée au tampon encreur en haut à droite de chaque feuille. Les papiers les plus urgents ne dataient que d'une semaine et, pourtant, on pouvait déjà se dire qu'il était trop tard pour eux. Le Hokage, lui, lisait avec attention puis classait selon une autre échelle. Ils avaient affaire aux demandes de missions pour le mois à venir. Ino n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il y en avait autant.

"Celle-là n'a pas de date, s'étonna Ino en montrant une feuille de papier sale et vieillie."

Il ne semblait rien y avoir de marqué dessus mais elle se doutait bien que c'était un moyen comme un autre de protéger des informations. Tatsumaki prit la feuille d'un air intéressé, la coinçant entre l'index et le majeur. Ino regarda discrètement l'attitude du Hokage bien qu'il cachât parfaitement ses émotions. Cependant, à la fin de sa lecture, il se permit un petit écart de conduite, haussant un sourcil.

"De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Ino plus pour lancer la conversation que par réel intérêt.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Tatsumaki en se relevant. Je te laisse un moment, j'ai quelque chose à faire."

Alors qu'il s'étirait, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Tatsumaki l'ouvrit pour voir Shizune sur le point de frapper à nouveau.

"Oh, Shizune-chan ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Les équipes de Hatake Kakashi et Maito Gai sont de retour à Konoha, déclara-t-elle. Enfin, plus ou moins."

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kakashi détestait par-dessous tout, c'était être coincé au lit alors que son professeur pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il se sentait un peu comme un poisson dans un bocal alors que le chat de la maison le regardait de l'autre côté du verre. Kakashi était donc nerveux, légitimement, et se doutait bien qu'il y aurait de la casse cette fois. Effectivement, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital rendit l'âme dès que Tatsumaki l'eut ouverte. Gai se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, au garde-à-vous, tandis que les enfants sursautaient. Temari et Kankuro faillirent lancer quelques kunai et le sable de Gaara crissa désagréablement. Tatsumaki les fusilla tous du regard, suivi par une Shizune plus blanche que jamais.

"Vous trois, déclara le Hokage en pointant les élèves de Gai, dehors."

Neji ne chercha même pas à protester, il fila aussi vite que Lee et Tenten en s'inclinant bien bas pour ne pas croiser le regard de son supérieur. Tatsumaki vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de se retourner.

"Où est Naruto ?  
- J'n'en sais rien, répondit Kakashi en baissant la tête.  
- Il est parti à la recherche de Haruno Sakura, coupa Gaara avant que le Hokage n'explose de rage. Uchiha Sasuke est allé avec lui.  
- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?"

Le ton acerbe de Tatsumaki fit se tendre un peu plus Kakashi. La tête basse et le regard fixé sur les plis du drap blanc, le jônin serrait les dents. C'était sa faute, il le savait très bien. Tout était arrivé à cause de son imprudence. Il aurait dû être plus ferme avec Naruto dès le départ, ne jamais le quitter des yeux. Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans la plus grave des fautes à cause de ses négligences. Kakashi s'en voulait à mort. Alors que le Ninja Copieur culpabilisait, Gai parvint à expliquer la situation en détails au Hokage qui parut de plus en plus en colère.

"La situation n'est pas si grave, conclut Gaara d'un ton volontairement très calme. Naruto sait ce qu'il fait et son coéquipier n'est pas mauvais non plus. Ils reviendront à Konoha.  
- Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas, siffla Tatsumaki. Votre présence en mes murs me complique plus la vie qu'autre chose.  
- Je suppose que vous avez déjà reçu un mot du Kazekage à notre sujet, poursuivit le jinchûriki.  
- Notre arrivée est plutôt profitable pour vous, en fait, lâcha Kankuro d'une manière pas très assurée. On n'a pas l'intention de retourner à Suna maintenant, pas comme ça, et on ne veut pas non plus déserter.  
- C'est raté, railla le Hokage. Vous êtes partis de Suna il y a quatre jours. A l'heure qu'il est, tous les villages cachés ont reçu une notification de la part du Kazekage qui demande gentiment à ce que vos trois noms soient rajoutés dans chaque Bingo Book."

Les shinobi de Suna gardèrent un instant le silence, conscients qu'ils aggraveraient plus la situation qu'autre chose s'ils parlaient maintenant. Mieux valait attendre un peu que la colère du Hokage retombe. Gaara s'avança pourtant d'un pas.

"Très bien, nous sommes vos prisonniers. En tant que tels, nous avons droit à une requête avant d'être exécutés, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il faut vraiment que je fasse changer cette loi absurde, grogna Tatsumaki l'air renfrogné.  
- Je vous demande une heure de votre temps."

Tatsumaki fronça les sourcils, glissant les mains dans ses poches. Gaara paraissait sûr de lui, trop peut-être, il devait faire attention. Le Hokage n'avait pas peur d'affronter ce gamin –c'était même une perspective qui lui remontait un peu le moral- mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas là pour en découdre avec les poings. Quelque chose se tramait dans la tête du rouquin, Tatsumaki en était certain. Ce plan bien élaboré devait le concerner et même l'intéresser vu la demande saugrenue de ce gosse. C'était risqué et ça attirait fortement la convoitise du Hokage.

"Shizune, fit-il sans se tourner vers la jeune femme. Conduis-les dans une cellule et enferme-les selon la procédure requise. Gai, tu l'accompagnes. Je vous verrai plus tard, lâcha-t-il à l'intention des ninja de Suna."

Gaara s'inclina pour remercier, tout comme son frère et sa sœur, puis suivit docilement la kunoichi. Gai ne rajouta pas un mot, trop heureux de quitter la chambre. Il eut un peu peur pour Kakashi, quelque chose lui disait que son rival ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, mais il ne pouvait cependant rien faire pour lui. A présent seul dans la pièce avec son disciple, Tatsumaki semblait moins tendu. Il s'approcha des fenêtres pour regarder le village paisiblement assommé par la chaleur d'août. Il n'était que dix heures du matin et déjà les passants rasaient les murs. Le Quatrième s'absorba dans la contemplation du village, volontairement, faisant monter quelque peu la pression. Kakashi serrait désespérément les draps, s'obligeant à se calmer un peu. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir dans ces conditions, il n'était pas assez fort face à son professeur.

"Tu me déçois, Kakashi."

C'était net et précis, un coup de maître. Les poings du concerné serrèrent un peu plus les draps. La tête toujours basse, Kakashi ne voulait pas voir l'expression de son instructeur. Il s'était planté, il le savait, tout le monde le savait ! Sa disgrâce était publique, sa réputation jetée au sol, cela ne lui suffisait-il pas ? Tatsumaki se retourna puis s'approcha doucement du lit.

"Tu avais peur de reproduire les erreurs de ton père, glissa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, et voilà que tu fais pire.  
- Tatsumaki-sensei …, hoqueta Kakashi.  
- Konoha est en danger par ta faute, Kakashi, continua le Hokage en s'asseyant sur les draps blancs. _Je_ suis en danger.  
- Je …  
- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Kakashi …"

Les mains chaudes du Quatrième prirent délicatement le visage de son élève et le releva légèrement. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se contemplèrent, l'un avec une douceur infinie, l'autre avec une culpabilité douloureuse.

"Tu as perdu tes disciples mais pas encore ma confiance. Je te laisse une chance, Kakashi.  
- Je suis désolé, bredouilla le jônin en cherchant à fuir le regard de son instructeur."

Tatsumaki sourit tendrement, rapprochant son visage de celui de son élève. Kakashi pouvait sentir son souffle chaud à travers son masque de tissu et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Tatsumaki essuya les larmes du pouce, toujours avec une gentillesse peu commune. Il posa son front contre celui de Kakashi et ferma les yeux.

"Ne me force pas à te faire du mal, Kakashi."

* * *

Sasuke s'était assis sur le parquet de la galerie extérieure de la maison, contemplant les brumes qui avaient recouvert le plat pays ainsi que les vallées alentours. On n'entendait ni ne voyait le village pourtant en contrebas. La maison de Deidara semblait être un îlot perdu dans une mer duveteuse. Il faisait frais mais Sasuke avait pu récupérer ses vêtements et il se sentait bien avec, mieux en tout cas qu'en kimono. L'humidité ambiante ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, il avait l'habitude des hivers rigoureux à Konoha. Les environs étaient calmes et silencieux, tout reposait lourdement dans cette ambiance de fin du monde. Sasuke était bien, là, assis sur le parquet sombre, la tête dodelinant doucement. Il se savait fatigué de ces derniers jours. Naruto ne l'avait pas laissé dormir plus de deux heures d'affilée, l'obligeant à briser son rythme de repos. Ses idées n'étaient plus très claires, sa tête un peu lourde. Sasuke était fatigué, il avait vraiment envie de se reposer.

Le jeune homme fermait délicatement les yeux lorsque des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa somnolence. Il releva la tête pour voir apparaître Deidara au bout du couloir, les bras chargés de bocaux contenant différentes poudres aux couleurs variées. Sasuke se leva prestement et proposa son aide au nukenin qui accepta volontiers. Ils déposèrent le tout dans une petite pièce seulement éclairée par une lampe à huile à la lumière blafarde. Deidara referma avec soin la porte, s'assurant que ni l'air ni la lumière ne filtraient à l'intérieur.

"T'as une sale tronche, gamin, se moqua-t-il."

Sasuke ne répondit pas, encore conscient qu'il était dangereux de dévoiler ses faiblesses à l'adversaire. Deidara comprit tout à fait le sens de son silence et sourit.

"Tu devrais arrêter de te débattre, lâcha-t-il d'un air sérieux.  
- Me débattre ? répéta Sasuke sans vraiment comprendre.  
- Hum. Le merdeux ne te laissera pas tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu lui cèdes. Il va t'épuiser et tu seras confronté aux deux seules solutions possibles : tu te rebelles ou tu courbes l'échine."

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, peu convaincu par la réplique précédente. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Deidara voulait dire mais il sentait qu'il devait écouter ce conseil. Que signifiait réellement « céder » ? Que comptait faire Naruto ? Sasuke ne savait pas et il était trop fatigué pour vraiment y réfléchir.

"Tu n'es pas le premier avec qui il fait ça, reprit Deidara en indiquant à Sasuke de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. La première fois qu'on s'est vus, il a aussi essayé ça sur moi. Ça n'a pas marché, hum.  
- Faire quoi ? grogna Sasuke.  
- Te plier à ses volontés, répondit Deidara en se tournant soudainement."

Sasuke s'arrêta, sur ses gardes, regardant avec défi le nukenin. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout à fait capable de lui tenir tête, même dans les conditions actuelles. Deidara sourit à nouveau, pas du tout dupe. Repartant d'une démarche souple vers sa cuisine, il se douta bien que Sasuke le rejoindrait tôt ou tard. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans la maison et il avait suffisamment titillé la curiosité de l'adolescent pour le faire venir à lui. Deidara finissait de préparer du thé lorsque Sasuke pointa effectivement le bout de son nez dans la cuisine.

"Votre apprenti n'a pas l'air d'être là, nota le brun mine de rien.  
- Il est allé au village et j'ai demandé à Naruto de le suivre. Je préfère ne pas vous laisser tous les deux seuls ici."

Sasuke jugea cette prudence plutôt de bon goût. Il ne se serait pas gêné pour fouiller un peu s'il s'était su seul. Quoiqu'il aurait peut-être préféré dormir en cas de paix intérieure. Deidara lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'il prit avec plaisir puis ils s'assirent à la petite table peu utilisée. Le nukenin aimait manger à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, surtout lorsqu'il créait, il n'y avait donc que Shôetsu pour occuper cette table lors de ses repas solitaires. Sasuke se demanda un instant si Deidara avait vraiment un quelconque contrôle sur ce môme et s'il ne le laissait pas trop faire. Ça ne le regardait pas, jugea-t-il en contemplant la surface miroitante de son thé. Si Deidara s'était installé ici et avant pris pour « élève » un espion d'Iwa, il devait avoir la situation sous contrôle permanent. Un peu comme le Hokage, pensa Sasuke. La coïncidence était frappante.

"Tu es toujours aussi causant ?"

Sasuke releva la tête, coupé dans ses pensées. Deidara le regardait tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé, une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas dans les yeux.

"Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en baissant un peu les yeux. Je sais que Naruto et vous avez une sorte d'accord mais vous restez pour moi un nukenin. Plus je vous parlerai, plus vous me cernerez et plus je serai en danger."

Deidara sourit en coin.

"Tu pourrais en apprendre sur moi aussi, qui sait ? Peut-être ramener ma tête à Konoha, hum.  
- Je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer, répondit franchement Sasuke. Je me défendrai s'il le faut mais je n'attaquerai pas.  
- Pas assez fort ?"

Sasuke tiqua mais répondit tout de même sans le moindre temps mort.

"J'ai suivi Naruto selon les ordres du Hokage : ne pas le laisser sans surveillance. M'opposer à vous n'aurait pas de sens dans cette mission.  
- Mais Naruto n'est pas là, nota Deidara en haussant les sourcils, il pourrait très bien se carapater.  
- C'était ça ou je lui en mettais une, bluffa Sasuke en souriant. On ne s'entend pas très bien, autant éviter les conflits."

Deidara hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le môme n'était pas suffisamment sûr de lui pour que son excuse passe vraiment mais le nukenin n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de chercher la petite bête. Il savait au moins que le nouveau venu ne tenterait rien contre lui, ça le rassurait un peu. Il n'y avait donc que Shôetsu à surveiller, Naruto et Sasuke lui ficheraient la paix.

"Alors comme ça, reprit Deidara d'un ton bien plus jovial, tu es jônin ?  
- Oui, assura Sasuke.  
- Ça doit être récent, j'n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Uchiha Sasuke. Allons, ricana le blond, ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai vu suffisamment de Uchiha pour en reconnaître un parmi des imitations très réussies, hum. D'habitude, vous êtes plutôt cantonnés à Konoha et ses alentours, vous ne partez pas comme ça au loin. J'en déduis que tu ne fais pas partie des forces de police.  
- Vous semblez bien connaître Konoha, répondit froidement Sasuke."

Peut-être que Naruto lui a donné ces informations, pensa sombrement Sasuke. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux blonds se voyaient, il pouvait y avoir eu des fuites.

"J'y suis passé un paquet de fois, hum, expliqua Deidara en vidant sa tasse d'un geste soudain vers l'arrière qui fit presque sursauter Sasuke. C'est une jolie ville entre la capitale du Pays du Feu et Fuyumi, pourquoi s'en priver ?"

Sasuke allait ouvrir la bouche pour riposter mais Deidara le coupa en posant violemment sa tasse sur la table basse, se rapprochant du jeune homme tout aussi soudainement.

"Ne crois pas que Konoha est une place forte, gamin. C'est un village immense, ton clan ne peut pas en assurer la sécurité en permanence et de partout, hum. Il suffit de changer d'apparence et de se tenir tranquille pour y rester aussi longtemps que l'on souhaite, au nez et à la barbe de cet aveugle d'Uchiha Fugaku et de ce cher Hokage.  
- J'en prends note, répondit calmement Sasuke alors qu'il essayait désespérément de faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque. Soyez sûr que j'en informerai mon père avec plaisir.  
- Oh, le vieux machin est ton paternel ? railla Deidara en se rasseyant de son côté. Tu ne lui ressembles pas vraiment, hum."

Sasuke ignora volontairement l'attaque et évita aussi de parler de sa mère. Il était sûr que Deidara se ferait une joie de glisser sur le sujet tout en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie, autant éviter. Avant que son thé ne soit froid, Sasuke le but à petites gorgées, plus pour étudier avec attention le goût que pour le savourer.

"Merci pour le thé, lâcha-t-il en reposant délicatement sa tasse.  
- Pas de quoi. Fais comme chez toi, hum, marmonna Deidara.  
- Je suis désolé pour cette intrusion, s'excusa formellement Sasuke en s'inclinant.  
- C'est ma faute, assura le nukenin. J'ai dit à Naruto de passer quand il le voulait alors forcément … J'aurais dû la fermer, hum."

Deidara se leva souplement et Sasuke se demanda un instant quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Il semblait encore jeune, pas encore la trentaine, mais on sentait que les années étaient lourdes dans son cas. Leurs yeux se croisèrent involontairement et Deidara sourit en coin.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as, dans le cou ?"

Sasuke porta aussitôt la main sur la marque que Naruto lui avait faite quatre jours plus tôt et tira son col roulé afin de la cacher un peu plus. Le sourire de Deidara redoubla.

"On dirait que ce cher Naruto tient à toi.  
- C'est un hématome, répliqua sèchement Sasuke.  
- Non, assura Deidara en récupérant les tasses. C'est un avertissement gentiment laissé par le merdeux et ça dit « pas touche »."

Il posa les tasses dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

"Je te répète mon conseil : cède avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir rapidement de la cuisine, espérant ne plus le croiser de la journée.

* * *

Il faisait beau, une journée splendide, et suffisamment chaud pour que les cigales et autres grillons chantassent leurs plus joyeux refrains à l'unisson. Les enfants pataugeaient gaiement dans la rivière, courant autour d'Aoba, sautant dans l'eau pour éclabousser Ebisu, tirant la main de Kisame pour attirer son attention et évitant soigneusement de s'approcher d'Itachi qui, assis sur un rocher, était prêt à tuer quiconque s'aventurerait dans son périmètre de sécurité. Le pantalon remonté au-dessus des genoux et négligemment en T-shirt, le capitaine de l'équipe spéciale d'investigation regardait toute cette joyeuseté d'un mauvais œil, tout en s'assurant qu'il ne s'exposait pas au soleil – il ne manquerait plus qu'il bronze ! Ce serait une raison de plus pour que le Hokage le tue à son retour. Itachi détestait la situation actuelle. Ils auraient dû repartir au petit matin mais Kisame les avait retenus, assurant à qui voulait l'entendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais ça dérangeait Itachi, élément que Kisame ignorait volontairement. Itachi s'essuya distraitement le front. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'été et ses chaleurs étouffantes. Bien qu'il fût à l'ombre et près d'une rivière, la température flirtait, elle aussi joyeusement, avec les trente-cinq degrés. C'était insoutenable pour Itachi.

"Viens te baigner, Itachi-san ! tenta une énième fois Kisame.  
- J'sais pas nager, mentit le concerné en ramenant ses jambes contre son buste – l'ombre reculait.  
- Y'a vingt centimètres d'eau …"

Itachi ignora sciemment cet élément, préférant broyer du noir sur son rocher pour échapper au soleil. Aoba, qui n'avait gardé que son pantalon lui aussi remonté jusqu'aux genoux, sourit à Kisame pour lui signifier de ne pas plus insister. Il pressentait que tout allait lui retomber dessus plus tard aussi voulait-il conserver ses chances de survie. Ebisu, quant à lui, ne s'était pas débarrassé de son débardeur en résille, ni de ses lunettes ou de son bandana, lui donnant un air de vieux baroudeur qui faisait rire les enfants. Kisame soupira, demanda aux enfants de le laisser tranquille puis se dirigea vers le bord de la rivière pour s'asseoir non loin d'Itachi mais les pieds bien plantés dans l'eau.

"Je vous ai demandé de rester pour que vous vous reposiez, pas pour que tu fasses la gueule.  
- Parce qu'ils se reposent, là ? grogna Itachi en fusillant du regard Aoba et Ebisu qui eurent de désagréables frissons dans le dos.  
- Passer une journée aussi simplement s'y apparente, crois-moi.  
- Alors tu te reposes trop.  
- C'est juste, concéda Kisame en s'allongeant sur les galets. Cette vie me ramollit. Pas de complots, pas de morts, pas d'obligations autres que se lever, se nourrir, s'occuper des gosses …  
- Je suis ravi de voir que tu te complais dans cette vie de ménagère.  
- Itachi-san …  
- Vraiment, insista le capitaine. Si ça te plaît, tant mieux. Je regrette juste que tu bousilles ta vie comme ça.  
- Je regrette que _tu_ bousilles ta vie à suivre les ordres de ce taré."

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

"Itachi-san, je te l'ai déjà dit …  
- Ferme-la, coupa Itachi d'un ton sec. Si tu ne veux pas que je te tue devant tes si précieux mômes, ferme-la."

Kisame se redressa sur un coude, regardant le profil tendu du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas envie de se taire et il savait que la menace d'Itachi n'était que du vent.

"Le Quatrième Hokage te tuera quand il n'aura plus besoin de toi, Itachi-san.  
- Hokage-sama m'a sauvé plus d'une fois, répliqua Uchiha en se tournant vers Kisame. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un chef qui se fout de ses hommes ferait ça ?  
- Plusieurs fois ? s'étonna l'homme bleu en fronçant les sourcils. Tu plaisantes ? Ce type adore te foutre dans la merde, c'est une véritable passion pour lui ! Tout le monde le sait : Uzumaki Tatsumaki ne prend son pied qu'en lisant les rapports d'échecs !  
- C'est faux, gronda Itachi. Hokage-sama prend bien plus soin de ses hommes que n'importe quel autre Kage !  
- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt quand le clan Uchiha s'est fait massacrer, peut-être ?"

Les yeux d'Itachi s'agrandirent et le jeune homme tourna obstinément la tête vers la rivière où Aoba et Ebisu faisaient tout leur possible pour que les enfants ne s'intéressent pas à la conversation. Eux aussi avaient du mal à ne pas écouter. Kisame regarda durement son cadet mais se détourna finalement après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant.

"Tu as raison, vous feriez mieux de partir au plus vite, lâcha Kisame en se relevant. De toute évidence, je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité."

Itachi ne répondit pas, le front posé sur ses genoux.

"C'est dommage, Itachi-san, poursuivit le nukenin. Je m'y étais fait, à ce rôle de « meilleur ami » et j'attendais ta venue avec plus ou moins d'impatience, suivant l'humeur du jour. Lorsque je t'ai vu débarquer hier, je me suis dit : « enfin, cette mascarade est terminée »."

Toujours pas de réponse. Kisame renifla.

"J'ai passé huit ans à attendre dans ces montagnes le jour où tu me tuerais. Huit putains d'années à me faire passer pour un chic type … ça va être difficile de redevenir un shinobi, après ça, lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer. Je me suis fait à cette vie tranquille, même si elle me pourrit. Un doux poison … Comme tes beaux yeux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Itachi resta obstinément muet. Kisame se rapprocha un peu, posa délicatement sa grande main sur les cheveux lisses et doux du jeune homme, le touchant ainsi pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient échangé que des coups, par le passé. Jamais aucun des deux ne s'était permis une marque d'affection. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi : ils étaient shinobi, les sentiments devaient être mis de côté, même en face d'une personne particulièrement importante. Kisame se pencha un peu, embrassant du bout des lèvres le crâne d'Itachi.

"Crois-tu vraiment que ton cher Tatsumaki en fera autant que moi, Itachi-san ? Crois-tu qu'il se laissera tuer lorsque tu voudras obtenir plus de force ? Moi je n'y crois pas."

Kisame s'éloigna alors, déçu qu'Itachi n'ait pas répondu. Encore un gosse, pensa-t-il amèrement sans jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"J'n'y crois pas non plus, murmura Itachi sans que personne ne l'entende."

* * *

Le brouillard s'était finalement dispersé pour laisser place à une nuit fraîche à pareille altitude. Deidara restait pourtant en débardeur, s'obstinant à porter des vêtements légers puisqu'ils étaient en été. Assis sur la galerie extérieure de sa demeure, une fiole de sake ainsi qu'une coupe à côté de lui, il admirait les montagnes et le ciel, un peu mélancolique. Il n'avait pas dîné, préférant éviter d'être dans la même pièce que Sasuke pour le reste de la journée. Peut-être même jusqu'à son départ. Deidara trouvait pathétique tant d'entêtement chez un gosse. Naruto allait le bouffer tout cru, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

"Dommage, je suis sûr que son sang a une couleur magnifique, soupira Deidara.  
- Tu disais ?"

Le nukenin tourna obligeamment la tête vers Naruto qui ne se tenait pas très loin, les mains dans les poches mais sans son bandana.

"Sasuke est un des fils du chef du clan Uchiha, détailla Deidara. J'aurais aimé voir la couleur de son sang, hum."

Naruto s'assit à côté de son hôte.

"Il est rouge, comme tous les autres, risqua-t-il.  
- Tu te l'es fait ?  
- Non, c'est une supposition."

Deidara baissa la tête, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir vérifier par lui-même.

"J'n'ai plus de rouge, lâcha-t-il.  
- Et tu as des commandes ?  
- Plusieurs, hum. Il va falloir que j'aille en chercher …  
- Tu en as sous la main.  
- Tu te proposes ? demanda Deidara en retrouvant son sourire.  
- Non et tu sais très bien pourquoi, répliqua Naruto en regardant ses pieds se balancer à quelques centimètres du sol. Je parlais de ton aspirant-espion.  
- Shôetsu ne vient d'aucun clan valable, j'ai vérifié. Il n'a aucun talent particulier, en prime. Comment, dans ce cas, pourrais-je magnifier mon art ?  
- Du sang reste du sang …  
- Tu ne comprends toujours pas."

Naruto releva un peu la tête, croisant le regard toujours aussi fou de Deidara.

"La beauté est éphémère, il n'y a que l'instant où tout se révèle qui compte."

Le cadet préféra hocher gentiment la tête, ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce domaine et préférait éviter le conflit. Dans son état, Naruto ne pouvait pas tenir tête à Deidara.

"Je ne te laisserai quand même pas Sasuke, finit-il par déclarer avec un petit sourire.  
- J'ai vu, hum, soupira Deidara. Tu protèges tes vieux jours ou bien c'est une erreur de parcours ?  
- Le suçon ? s'étonna Naruto en haussant un sourcil.  
- Non, je parlais d'une autre marque, fit-il en levant son bras. Lui y a droit et pas moi ?  
- C'était un accident mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il ne sait rien.  
- Et alors ?  
- Je ne ferai rien, assura Naruto."

Deidara pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant glisser ses cheveux contre sa peau. Il se demanda un instant si Naruto était vraiment sincère puis laissa courir. Ça ne le concernait pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il aurait aimé avoir une telle attention de la part de Naruto. La donner à cet Uchiha était du gâchis à l'état pur. Voulant savoir s'il avait ses chances ou pas, Deidara décida de jouer un peu avec sa proie. Il sourit en coin, servant une coupe de sake qu'il tendit à Naruto. L'adolescent l'accepta et la vida sans sourciller.

"D'habitude, tu viens me voir au printemps. C'était dans notre accord, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est exact, répondit Naruto en rendant la coupe.  
- Tu es déjà venu, au printemps. Vas-tu revenir au prochain ?  
- Je n'y manquerai pas.  
- Tu auras seize ans …  
- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Je me demandais si, cette fois, je pourrais faire plus que profiter de la vue."

Naruto ferma les yeux un bref instant, inspirant profondément.

"Je ne te dois rien.  
- Oh que si, lâcha Deidara en vidant sa coupe de sake. Sans moi, tu n'y serais jamais arrivé.  
- A quoi ?  
- A aller dans la Plaine du Haut Ciel."

Naruto se raidit un peu, conscient que Deidara marquait un point. Le déserteur remplit à nouveau la coupe pour la tendre au jinchûriki.

"Sans moi, reprit sèchement Naruto, tu ne pourrais pas y aller. Satisfais-toi de ça.  
- Tu sais très bien que j'attends ça de toi depuis le début, hum. Ça fait partie de notre accord.  
- Tu avais peut-être ça en tête il y a trois ans mais pas moi."

Deidara renifla. Il vida sa coupe pour la remplir encore une fois, insistant bien pour que Naruto la prenne, ce qui scellerait l'accord.

"Très bien : j'utilise Shôetsu pour mes prochaines commandes et tu me laisses faire ce que je veux au printemps, qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Je ne gagne rien dans l'histoire, grommela Naruto.  
- Tu as l'assurance qu'Iwa ne saura rien de ton passage chez moi, ni des informations que je t'ai transmises.  
- J'n'ai eu aucune information.  
- Il suffit de demander, taquina Deidara.  
- Je veux avoir les détails des mouvements et des alliances d'Iwa des deux dernières années.  
- Considère que tu les as déjà.  
- Et je veux aussi que tu tues ton apprenti.  
- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.  
- Et tu ne me demanderas plus mon sang, c'est à moi de prendre cette décision.  
- Tout ce que tu veux."

Naruto n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser, tout était à son avantage. Il soupira, n'aimant quand même pas le principe d'une telle requête. D'une main qu'il fit trembler légèrement, il prit la coupe et la porta à ses lèvres pour la vider, sous le regard attentif de Deidara. Naruto était sûr que le voir goûter à l'alcool le rendait extatique. Deidara se mordait effectivement la lèvre inférieure d'envie, anticipant certainement le moment où il remplacerait la coupe par ses doigts. Naruto le savait. Chez certaines personnes, surtout celles que rien n'arrêtait, ne pas obtenir l'objet du désir pouvait devenir une véritable obsession, si bien qu'elles se perdaient corps et âme à la recherche du comblement de cette envie. Naruto savait très bien que Deidara était de ce genre-là, assouvissant ses désirs avant tout le reste. Le nukenin vivait au gré de ses envies, se souciant peu des convenances. C'était en ça qu'il était intéressant : Deidara ne se souciait pas de son appartenance. Du moment qu'on lui apportait ce qu'il voulait, il acceptait tout et n'importe quoi. Que Naruto accepte de céder son corps pour quelques heures n'était, en vérité, pas grand-chose. Il l'avait déjà fait. Deidara ou un autre, ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'objectif seul comptait et il avait bien plus que ce qu'il lui fallait sur ce coup-là. Fermant les yeux, Naruto avala le sake. Pour une fois, il avait bon goût.

* * *

Lorsque le Quatrième Hokage arriva dans le couloir, le silence s'installa rapidement. Chaque cellule devint une tombe et personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Temari et Kankuro furent impressionnés. Quelques instants plus tôt, les prisonniers papotaient entre eux comme si de rien n'était. Ils les avaient longuement questionnés durant la journée, parlant de tout et de rien, prenant des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Kankuro avait vite compris que ces gars-là n'étaient pas en prison depuis longtemps et qu'ils n'y resteraient certainement pas plus d'une semaine. Il reconnut un espion de Suna mais ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, professionnalisme oblige. Kankuro partageait souvent son temps avec les espions de son village, il s'était spécialisé, tout comme eux, dans la collecte d'informations. En mission, c'était lui et ses marionnettes qui se chargeaient de la subtilité. Temari et Gaara assuraient les arrières ou, plutôt, comblaient les fosses.

La porte de la cellule, une simple porte avec un petit cadenas de rien du tout, s'ouvrit finalement, dans un silence respectueux. Gaara fut le premier à se lever. Il aida Temari et laissa Kankuro le faire seul. Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, ils sortirent des cachots pour arriver dans un couloir froid fait de béton parfois un peu taché. Le bruit reprit lorsque la porte se referma. Temari était surprise que cet endroit soit si peu gardé. Cependant, elle se doutait bien que le Hokage y avait directement accès et qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pouvait se vanter d'être à son niveau. Ils furent conduits en silence dans une salle au bout d'un couloir. L'éclairage était d'un bleu glacial, venant de néons fixés presque au niveau du sol. Il y avait une table en métal, suffisamment grande pour pouvoir y allonger quelqu'un, fixée au sol, toujours du béton. Trois tabourets n'attendaient plus que les prisonniers qui s'y assirent sagement. On frappa un coup à la porte, comme si c'était un gong.

"Vous avez une heure, lâcha Tatsumaki."

Gaara, entre son frère et sa sœur, fixa quelques instants le Hokage. La lumière bleue lui donnait déjà mal à la tête et l'air avait quelque chose de vicié. Plus vite il sortirait d'ici, mieux il se sentirait. Au moins les cellules étaient correctement ventilées.

"Selon certains éléments, récents ou non, je peux affirmer que Suna souhaite se débarrasser de moi, commença Gaara.  
- C'n'est pas nouveau, en effet.  
- Notre oncle, le Cinquième Kazekage, veut assurer son poste, coupa Temari. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse ! Il se moque de savoir que Suna est affaiblie !"

Gaara posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur pour la faire taire.

"Vous savez que notre père est mort durant le coup d'Etat qui a amené notre oncle au pouvoir, reprit-il calmement."

Tatsumaki hocha simplement la tête.

"Il n'a d'oncle que le titre, Resshin n'était que le compagnon de Yashamaru, le frère de notre mère, expliqua Gaara."

Il marqua une pause devant l'expression décontenancée du Hokage. Gaara sourit légèrement.

"Il arrive à Suna que deux hommes soient mariés officiellement, ça dépend de l'importance de l'alliance. Yashamaru étant entré dans la famille du Kazekage, et cadet de notre mère, il ne pouvait que servir à asseoir le poids de son père, tant politiquement que financièrement. L'alliance avec Sokuto Resshin a placé celui-ci, et sa famille, sous la protection du Quatrième Kazekage.  
- Protection dont il s'est servi pour son putsch.  
- C'est exact.  
- Mais votre mère est morte à ta naissance, si je me rappelle bien, tiqua Tatsumaki. L'alliance avec sa famille aurait dû prendre fin à ce moment-là.  
- Ça marche pas comme ça au Pays du Vent, soupira Kankuro. Les alliances sont incassables, c'est pour ça que tout le monde se fout bien de regarder le sexe d'un bon parti.  
- C'est un système complètement idiot, nota le Hokage en haussant un sourcil.  
- Vous avez bien un droit de parole aux prisonniers, répliqua Kankuro.  
- Chaque nation a son lot de vieilles lois stupides, avança Gaara. Par le jeu des alliances, Suna se trouve dans une situation difficile : intérieurement, on assassine et on marie à tour de bras pour s'approprier la meilleure place possible ; extérieurement, on s'arrange pour être ami avec tout le monde, du moment que ça rapporte suffisamment.  
- Laisse-moi deviner, tenta Tatsumaki. Suna compte rompre l'alliance avec Konoha parce qu'il y a mieux ailleurs ?  
- C'est déjà fait, avertit Gaara. Le Kazekage a volontairement placé vos hommes en situation dangereuse, contrairement au pacte. Cette violation témoigne de la rupture.  
- Et vous, dans cette histoire ?"

Tatsumaki gardait un calme impressionnant malgré son air débonnaire. Gaara appréciait cet homme, bien qu'il fût à l'origine de beaucoup de problèmes chez Naruto dont il était très proche. C'était un bon chef qui savait visiblement mener sa barque. Gaara n'avait aucun regret.

"Nous en avons parlé entre nous et nous souhaitons passer un accord avec vous. Un accord qui vous est favorable."

Le Hokage ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas mordre à l'hameçon trop facilement, bien que cela eût pu mettre en confiance les gamins.

"Nous voulons renverser le Cinquième Kazekage et changer Suna.  
- Rien que ça ? se moqua Tatsumaki. A trois, vous voulez défaire une armée de mille têtes ?  
- Mille cent soixante-treize, genin et élèves en formation inclus, rectifia Gaara. Mais nous ne serons que deux.  
- Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux …  
- Temari restera à Konoha, avec votre accord."

Tatsumaki parut surpris une seconde avant de retrouver son calme.

"Continue.  
- C'est à vous de décider de son utilité, expliqua Gaara. En tant que Sixième Kazekage, le gage de ma soumission à Konoha sera ma sœur, Temari. Officiellement, Suna gardera sa place d'armée de réserve du Pays du Vent et de village ninja répondant aux demandes de commanditaires. Officieusement, je m'engage à servir les intérêts de Konoha. Vos intérêts.  
- Une sorte de kagemusha, simplifia Tatsumaki en se tapotant le menton de l'index. Et je suppose que la demoiselle sait qu'elle peut être exécutée à tout moment.  
- J'ai accepté de mon plein gré, déclara Temari en regardant le Hokage droit dans les yeux.  
- Et tu as une préférence quant à la condition de ta sœur ?  
- Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais que Temari épouse votre fils, Naruto."

Comme prévu, Tatsumaki perdit instantanément son air jovial pour redevenir aussi froid que la pièce. Kankuro déglutit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Comment pourrait-elle épouser quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ?  
- Je ne doute pas que vous officialiserez l'existence de Naruto tôt ou tard, répondit calmement Gaara. Le reconnaître vous permettra de montrer à tous la puissance de Konoha, de la consolider. Ce peut être un mouvement décisif avant qu'Iwa, Kumo, Suna et Kiri ne décident d'attaquer."

Cette fois-ci, Tatsumaki devait bien admettre que l'argument était de poids et ça ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Konoha était dans une situation inconfortable : seule contre tous. Les quatre autres grandes puissances se liguaient dans l'ombre pour mettre un terme à la suprématie de cette chère vieille feuille. A coup sûr, les petites forces – Ame, Taki, Kusa – se rangeraient du côté de l'armée qui aurait statistiquement le plus de chance de remporter la victoire et ce n'était pas forcément Konoha. Tatsumaki sourit, plus pour déconcerter les mômes que par réelle conviction. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'accepter la proposition de Gaara. Lorsque la bataille serait lancée, au moment où tout allait basculer pour Konoha, ils pourraient créer une magnifique confusion en s'attaquant aux autres camps. Ce serait une tactique très efficace mais suicidaire. Tatsumaki l'aimait déjà.

Croisant les bras sur son torse tout en s'appuyant contre le mur en béton, le Hokage reprit contenance, souriant légèrement. Certes, le cas du renversement de force lui plaisait énormément mais il y avait plus fin à jouer. Si Gaara prenait le pouvoir avant l'attaque, une réunion des cinq Kage serait obligatoire pour signer des traités et discuter de tout et de rien. Seulement, il fallait agir vite, extrêmement vite. Gaara, Temari et Kankuro étaient signalés comme déserteurs depuis quatre jours déjà. Tatsumaki était près à parier qu'il serait informé d'une attaque dans les dix jours à venir, peut-être sept. La victoire irait au plus rapide. Il devait renvoyer le jinchûriki faire sa vendetta sur l'instant, accompagné de l'équipe la plus compétente possible, avec pour seul objectif l'assassinat du Cinquième Kazekage. Démarrer une guerre et se battre contre tout Suna était du suicide. Tatsumaki se serait bien laissé tenter par cette option s'il avait eu le temps. Il aurait ainsi pu récupérer ces trois shinobi de talents pour son compte mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander en même temps. Il avait déjà Temari. Si Gaara la lui offrait si volontiers, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait accepter son sacrifice. Il tendait la perche pour se faire battre, en d'autres termes. Tatsumaki n'avait qu'à choisir qui accompagnerait son nouveau pion.

"L'officialisation d'un quelconque jinchûriki n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, informa le Hokage avec un sourire. C'est une pièce maîtresse de mon jeu, comme vous l'avez compris, il serait dommage de le faire sortir de l'ombre maintenant alors que la situation ne l'exige pas. Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun, vous partirez à la première heure du matin avec une équipe de quatre personnes que je vais sélectionner.  
- On ne sera que six ? s'étonna Kankuro.  
- Allons, le réprimanda gentiment Tatsumaki, tu sais très bien qu'il est inutile d'égratigner un homme au combat. Il faut le décapiter."

Kankuro hocha la tête, n'aimant ni la métaphore tirée par les cheveux ni le ton doux du Quatrième. Tatsumaki frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit alors que les néons s'éteignaient. Gaara, Kankuro et Temari se levèrent, précédent le Hokage dans le couloir vide. Le benjamin se tourna à peine.

"L'accord est donc conclu.  
- Tout à fait, assura Tatsumaki en passant son bras autour des épaules de Gaara. Si tu respectes mes plans, Suna sera à toi dans quatre-vingts heures. Et si tu ne les respectes pas …  
- Temari mourra, je sais."

Tatsumaki rit légèrement et lâcha le jeune homme.

"Non, vous mettrez juste un peu plus de temps que prévu."

Le sourire que le Hokage lança par-dessus son épaule aux trois adolescents ne leur plut pas mais ils se turent. L'avenir de Suna était dès à présent dicté par cet homme, Gaara le savait. En tant que shinobi, il ne le regrettait pas. En tant qu'humain, il appréhendait un peu les évènements.

* * *

Kisame n'arrivait décidément pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. En ayant assez de faire la crêpe depuis près de deux heures, il s'assit dans son futon, agacé par le chant des insectes nocturnes. Il avait chaud et soif, sa transpiration lui donnait une sensation d'inconfort et puis il entendait les moustiques voler dans la pièce malgré l'encens qui se consumait doucement. Kisame se gratta la nuque, fermant les yeux. Ses muscles étaient tendus, voilà pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se rallongea, soupirant dans la foulée. Il devait être deux, peut-être trois heures du matin. Se lever avant cinq heures n'était pas raisonnable, autant rester couché. Au moins il ne faisait pas d'effort.

"Depuis quand j'n'ai pas passé une nuit blanche ? se demanda-t-il tout haut."

Les grillons ne lui répondirent pas, pas plus que la chouette qui nichait pas très loin. Kisame se passa les mains sur le visage. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Pathétique, plutôt, la situation était assez risible. Lui, le Monstre Caché de la Brume, l'un des Sept Sabres de Kiri, le Démon à la peau de requin faisait bien pâle figure. Incapable de passer par-dessus la sympathie qu'il avait pour cet idiot d'Itachi, il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. C'était mieux comme ça, pensa Kisame. Itachi ne prendrait jamais la responsabilité de sa faiblesse, il lui répèterait que c'était sa faute puisqu'il s'était contenté de ramollir en se dorant la couenne au soleil. Kisame lui en voulait autant qu'à lui-même. C'était vrai : il ne pouvait rejeter entièrement la faute sur Itachi mais il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter tous les torts. Recommencer sa vie semblait être la meilleure solution. Pourtant, il ne se voyait pas traîner des pieds sur les sentiers, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un à tuer ou simplement en quête d'un abri pour la nuit. C'était pathétique, vraiment.

Le renégat inspira profondément et une trace d'odeur lui chatouilla le nez. Curieux de nature, Kisame se tourna sur le côté pour inspecter son oreiller et ses draps. L'odeur d'Itachi y flottait légèrement. Kisame ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser ce fantôme de ses pensées. En vain. Fatigué, il se leva finalement, soulevant avec précaution la moustiquaire. Il faisait un peu plus frais à la cuisine. Un robinet gouttait doucement, régulièrement, amplifiant l'impression de calme de la pièce par son murmure. Kisame s'approcha de l'évier pour regarder le bac en bois où l'eau tombait. Il y avait déjà un fond suffisant pour qu'un reflet se forme. Toutes les deux secondes, la surface de l'eau se ridait et transformait les traits du nukenin. Le rythme fut brisé et Kisame se passa maladroitement la main sur son visage. Il était stupide d'agir comme ça. De toute façon, ça devait arriver, pensa-t-il en fermant le robinet. Il s'était monté la tête avec ces histoires stupides et avait accepté plus pour faire plaisir à ce satané gosse que par réelle conviction.

Kisame sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper au chambranle de la porte. Il tourna la tête, le cœur serré, pour voir une jeune femme habillée de noir et bleu, au visage charmant dont les yeux brillaient. Kisame savait que c'était d'excitation. Il ne la détailla pas plus, sachant très bien que le chat qui suivait Itachi n'était autre que cette personne : le jinchûriki de Kumo, Yugido.

"Eh bien, jeune fille, on ne vous a jamais appris qu'il était déplacé de venir chez un homme à pareille heure ?"

Yugido sourit en coin et s'adossa au chambranle, l'air amusé.

"Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas.  
- Ah, décidément, soupira Kisame, les kunoichi sont toutes pareilles : arrogantes et hautaines, refusant de voir la vérité en face."

Yugido se tut. Kisame se détacha de l'évier, passant involontairement dans une zone d'ombre où son sourire carnassier fut magnifié.

"Il n'y a qu'un homme qui puisse vous satisfaire."

Le coup partit en direction de la jugulaire mais Kisame esquiva souplement. Il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui aussi recula-t-il prudemment jusqu'à un meuble pour en sortir un couteau de boucher qui ne fit que renifler la kunoichi. Ils sortirent dans le jardin calmement, sans se quitter des yeux, gênés par l'étroitesse de la cuisine. Les grillons crissaient toujours. Kisame mit le pied sur de la terre fraîchement retournée, écrasant par la même occasion les efforts des gosses. Son cœur battait fort et il sentait l'excitation du combat le gagner rapidement. La peur s'envolait alors que l'euphorie le prenait. Ses poumons se remplissaient et se vidaient à un rythme qui lui paraissait tout à fait normal mais sa respiration s'était accélérée en prévision de la joute. Il ne pensait plus et il ne voyait que la silhouette féminine dans la nuit. Elle était belle, bien qu'un peu plate : de longs cheveux, des lèvres pleines, des hanches marquées. Kisame eut envie d'elle. Il voulait la voir se trémousser, gémir, salie. Cette garce ne méritait pas mieux que de finir comme ça. Il se lécha les lèvres involontairement, s'imaginant déjà le goût de son sang.

Yugido attaqua une nouvelle fois, de front, manquant sa cible de quelques centimètres. Kisame la regardait de haut, amusé par la situation. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, pas tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord s'échauffer, se chercher, jouer avec cette femme pour mieux s'en délecter ensuite. Le déserteur ne réfléchissait plus, il ressentait ce qu'il devait faire, retrouvant ses instincts de prédateur à une vitesse folle. Ça lui avait manqué, beaucoup manqué. Kisame para facilement un coup de pied de son avant-bras. Sa musculature était suffisamment forte pour être utilisée de la sorte, même s'il allait avoir quelques ecchymoses par la suite. La jambe se replia et Yugido poussa sur ses bras pour se retrouver, d'une vrille, loin au-dessus de son adversaire. Elle déversa sur lui une pluie de kunai. Kisame riposta par une technique suiton, _setsudan kiri_, « la brume coupante ». Les armes de jet furent balayées, la jeune femme touchée. Kisame agrippa sa jambe, un peu en dessous du genou, touchant au velouté de sa peau, puis la tira au sol, violemment. Il entendit un craquement. Il fut au bord de la jouissance.

Un court instant. Seulement. Kisame ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cette magnifique garce. Elle n'était pas seule. Ses acolytes lui étaient venus en aide. Le nukenin fut poussé par le pied de sa belle et tituba un peu. Il sentait son sang couler le long de ses jambes, on l'avait touché à l'abdomen, dans le ventre et le dos : des kunai et des faucilles au bout de longues chaînes. On n'avait pas cherché à le tuer sur le coup. Kisame rouvrit les yeux, voyant Yugido se relever et lui sourire, jouant avec un kunai. Ils étaient une dizaine autour de lui. Kisame se mordit la lèvre inférieure, revenant à la raison. L'instant magique était terminé, retour à la réalité. La douleur le prit enfin, le forçant à poser un genou à terre. Yugido s'approcha, juste assez pour être dangereuse et ne pas être en mauvaise posture elle-même.

"Trois personnes sont venues te voir, hier. Pourquoi ?  
- Tu peux me tuer, je ne dirai rien, lâcha Kisame.  
- Uchiha Itachi était à leur tête, continua Yugido. On vous a vus, cet après-midi. Tu sembles très attaché à lui.  
- Vous étiez là et vous n'avez pas attaqué ? A dix contre quatre ? se moqua le renégat. Ah, décidément, la réputation d'Itachi-san est impressionnante.  
- Je le tuerai, ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

Kisame rit, d'abord doucement puis, petit à petit, à gorge déployée. Il se fichait de la douleur, il se fichait du sang qui se répandait par terre. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et puis un peu de liquide qui s'échappait, rien du tout. Il avait connu pire.

"Si tu ne peux pas le tuer maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais le faire, gronda Kisame. Itachi-san gagnera en puissance, encore et encore, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse l'arrêter ! C'est là le destin de l'héritier du clan Uchiha !!"

Yugido fronça les sourcils. Elle ne tirerait rien de lui, il faudrait rattraper l'équipe avant son arrivée à Konoha, d'ici deux jours. Lâchant un vague « fanatique » alors que Kisame repartait dans une crise de rire, elle fit signe à ses hommes de l'achever. Yugido bloqua son geste lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose taper contre autre chose, un bruit pas très distinct mais intrigant, peu commun. Soudain, une explosion retentit, haut dans le ciel. Une lumière aveuglante les éblouit et un premier homme fut abattu. Yugido ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses autres sens pour parer. Le coup fut violent, la prenant sur le côté. Une barre de métal. Une lame vint se glisser dans son dos et elle dut avancer pour ne pas être coupée. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme aux yeux violacés et aux cheveux gris, portant une haori blanche sur son torse nu. Yugido arma un kunai et se précipita sur lui, le plantant à gauche, dans le coeur. Un de moins. Elle regarda autour d'elle : aucun de ses hommes ne bougeait. La bombe lumineuse, haut dans le ciel, tournait toujours sur elle-même en éclairant la scène. Yugido se rendit vite compte que quelque chose clochait : les ombres au sol, malgré la lumière venant d'en haut, partaient toutes vers la forêt. Elle entrevit une silhouette dans les fourrés mais son visage fut détourné par la main de l'homme qu'elle avait poignardé.

"Concentre-toi un peu, chérie."

La seconde suivante, Yugido mordait la poussière, dérapant sur le sol. Elle passa sa main sur sa lèvre ouverte plus par réflexe que par réelle conviction. Ce n'était qu'une gifle et pourtant elle se retrouvait à plusieurs mètres de son adversaire. L'homme à la haori souleva sa longue triple faux pour la poser sur son épaule d'un air supérieur, un pied posé sur le cadavre frais du ninja de Kumo. Yugido se releva et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Ils s'étaient détachés mais ça ne la gênait pas. Soudainement, elle se rassembla sur elle-même en laissant s'échapper son chakra mêlé de haine et de colère. Hidan regarda avec curiosité l'amas d'énergie prendre la forme d'un gigantesque chat aux deux queues fouettant l'air. Il semblait être fait d'un feu bleuté, violacé, rayonnant d'une chaleur incroyable. Un sourire flotta un instant sur les lèvres de Hidan.

"Minou, minou."

_A suivre …_

**Notes**

# Sokuto Resshin : littéralement, "rapide, cracher, violent tremblement de terre". On l'écrit : 速吐烈震. 速 : rapide, se lit _haya(i)_, _SOKU_ ; 吐 : cracher, vomir, avouer, se lit _ha(ku)_, _TO_ (と_to_ signifie aussi "et" en japonais, je l'ai utilisé pour l'homophonie) ; 烈 : violent, intense, RETSU (res devant le son sh) ; 震 : secouer, trembler, _furu(eru)_, _SHIN_.  
# Yashamaru : j'étais persuadée que c'était une fille ... Du coup, quand j'ai vérifié mes infos (note pour plus tard : le faire avant de monter le scénario), je me suis retrouvée un peu bête ... et j'ai dû inventer cette histoire d'alliance. Bah, ça va, je retombe sur mes pattes XD  
# L'armée de Suna : je compte mille têtes, je trouve que ça fait déjà beaucoup pour un regroupement de mercenaires. Je pars aussi du principe que c'est Konoha qui compte le plus de shinobi dans ses rangs, autour de mille cinq cents ou quelque chose de ce genre.  
# Kagemusha : guerrier de l'ombre, protecteur discret d'un haut personnage (Hizashi pour Hiashi, par exemple).  
# Setsudan Kiri : de 切断する_setsudansuru_ (couper, sectionner, amputer, interrompre) et 霧_kiri_ (brouillard, brume).


	17. 14 Bienvenue chez les vivants !

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama**  
Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**  
**

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 14 : _Bienvenue chez les vivants !_

Le matin pointait le bout de son nez. Quelques oiseaux gazouillaient, l'air était un peu humide, frais. Les nuages ne gâchaient pas le dégradé de couleurs froides dans le ciel. Le disque solaire brûlait les yeux et enflammait l'azur. Il paraissait presque rouge, juste au-dessus de l'horizon. Shikamaru reprit sa respiration après une nouvelle apnée involontaire. Il se passa les mains sur le visage en oubliant qu'elles étaient elles aussi rouges. Le sang lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure qu'il arrosa abondamment à la seconde même où il réalisa son geste, se nettoyant le visage dans un baquet d'eau plus vraiment claire.

"Encore quelques points et c'est terminé."

La voix du médecin du village était professionnelle, sans émotion. L'infirmière, à ses côtés, regardait ailleurs. Elle connaissait bien l'homme qui se faisait recoudre : c'était le professeur de l'école. C'était cet homme étrange qui apprenait aux enfants à lire, écrire, compter. Et ce même homme s'était révélé cette nuit-là. Assis à l'envers sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses bras pliés, Hidan regardait l'aiguille monter et descendre avec un certain intérêt. Il tourna cependant son regard vers Shikamaru qui était nerveux depuis la fin du combat. Le gosse avait assisté le médecin, Hidan l'avait forcé. Certes Shikamaru était intelligent mais pas suffisamment résistant. Hidan ne voulait pas d'un gamin à ses côtés, même temporairement, il cherchait un véritable ninja. Il se redressa, faisant un peu la moue, conscient qu'il devrait payer de sa personne pour que Shikamaru devienne plus fort.

"Tu devrais regarder, Shikamaru.  
- J'en ai vu assez, marmonna l'adolescent en s'adossant au mur, fixant le parquet.  
- Les shinobi oublient parfois qu'il existe une médecine traditionnelle, celle où il faut ouvrir les gens pour soigner, soupira Hidan. Mais c'est aussi un atout. Quand on n'est pas doué en ninjutsu médical, on contourne le problème en apprenant la médecine classique.  
- Je ne vous suis pas pour devenir plus fort, rappela Shikamaru.  
- Ça fait partie du contrat.  
- Ferme ta grande gueule, blondinet."

Hidan sourit en coin en se tournant vers Kisame, allongé devant le médecin. Plus rouge qu'au naturel, le nukenin faisait son possible pour rester impassible, sans grand succès. Shikamaru se frotta les mains nerveusement, ré attirant l'attention de Hidan.

"Parlons peu, parlons bien, puisque monsieur le grand blessé n'est pas d'humeur à nous délecter de sa prose."

Kisame grimaça mais ne répondit pas à la provocation.

"Le môme qui m'accompagne est de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru.  
- Nara ? répéta Kisame. Comme Nara Shikaku ?  
- Oui, marmonna Shikamaru. C'est mon père.  
- Oh … Il est toujours vivant ?"

Shikamaru hocha la tête mais Kisame ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Apparemment, reprit donc Hidan. Une vieille connaissance ?  
- Il me doit quelques cicatrices.  
- Ok, Shikamaru est presque un membre de la famille, alors !  
- Pourquoi tu trimbales ce gosse ?  
- Il est utile, tu trouves pas ? railla Hidan en se levant de sa chaise. Intelligent, rapide, efficace, il a tout d'un bon soutien. Un peu silencieux à mon goût mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.  
- Epargne-moi tes jérémiades …  
- Mon petit Shika est en mission spéciale, sourit Hidan en se rapprochant de Kisame pour lui faire face. Il sait que c'est moi qui ai tué l'Uchiha pour avoir le Sharingan. Par contre, ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est que je ne les ai pas sur moi. Tu vois, fit-il en se tournant vers Shikamaru, je me doutais bien que j'aurais quelqu'un au cul. J'ai préféré me débarrasser momentanément du colis.  
- Et qui l'a ? demandèrent Shikamaru et Kisame en même temps."

Hidan haussa les sourcils.

"Bah, toi !  
- Moi ? s'étonna Kisame. Mais je suis quoi, moi ? Une sorte de relais pour les colis ?  
- On m'a dit que ce serait en sécurité chez toi alors j'ai pas cherché plus loin, avoua Hidan en remettant ses cheveux en arrière.  
- T'es con."

Le médecin fit un nœud au dernier point puis coupa le fil qui dépassait. Il envoya un regard las à Hidan.

"Aidez-moi à le relever et faites attention à ses plaies."

Hidan obtempéra, glissant une main derrière le dos de Kisame pour le redresser.

"J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles vont tomber, marmonna l'homme bleu en sentant ses tripes se remettre en place.  
- Les points que j'ai faits sont solides, tempéra le vieux, vos viscères ne ressortiront pas.  
- Ça veut dire qu'elles se sont déjà baladées …"

L'infirmière tendit des bandages au médecin tandis que Hidan s'écartait un peu tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.

"Bon, si c'est pas toi qui les as, y'a quelqu'un qui se balade dans la nature avec deux Sharingan tout frais.  
- La question la plus importante pour notre petit, c'est de savoir qui a commandité ce vol, non ?"

Shikamaru déglutit. Il n'avait pas posé cette question jusqu'à présent car il savait que cela pourrait fortement compromettre la réussite de sa mission. Il préférait récupérer les yeux, conformément aux ordres. Le reste n'était pas de son ressort. Voyant que Hidan et Kisame le regardaient fixement, Shikamaru se racla la gorge.

"C'est pas mon problème.  
- Il est docile aussi, remarqua Kisame en souriant narquoisement à Hidan.  
- Même s'il voulait le savoir, je pourrais pas lui répondre, marmonna le maestro de la faux. Tu sais ce que c'est, la discrétion et tout ça …  
- Tu ne livres pas au commanditaire ?  
- Tu veux que je te raconte ma p'tite enfance pendant que j'y suis ? Je suis sous contrat, bordel ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !  
- Tu pensais m'impliquer en me faisant garder ton colis un moment, avoue, grogna Kisame. Et tu serais venu le chercher quand l'affaire se serait tassée, hein ? Tu n'es venu la nuit dernière que pour confirmer la réception et quelque chose me dit que tu aurais apprécié un long délai pour que le gosse abandonne la partie."

Hidan sourit.

"Qu'il abandonne ou pas, je ne le laisserai de toute façon pas retourner à Konoha."

Shikamaru ne dit rien, préférant garder le silence tout en observant les deux nukenin. S'il avait eu le temps de métaphoriser, Shikamaru aurait volontiers comparé sa situation à celui d'un équilibriste faisant l'idiot sur un filin à une cinquantaine de mètres au-dessus d'une fosse de pics de bambou. Enflammés, juste pour rajouter un rien de mélodramatique. Heureusement, Shikamaru préférait réfléchir sérieusement à une sortie de secours plutôt que de se tourner en ridicule. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions devant lui et la meilleure consistait à coopérer suffisamment longtemps pour effectivement devenir fort. Dans le cas hypothétique où il pourrait vaincre sans trop de casse Hidan, il devrait aussi se farcir tous ses potes rencontrés jusqu'au moment fatidique. Ce Kisame semblait faible mais Shikamaru pressentait que ce n'était qu'une apparence, une erreur de jugement. De telles blessures n'étaient pas mortelles grâce à la musculature surpuissante de cet homme qui avait agi en véritable bouclier. Ce genre d'atout était dû à un entraînement long et rigoureux. Shikamaru savait que même Asuma ne possédait pas une musculature de ce niveau-là, il fallait donc s'inquiéter un peu.

"Avoue quand même, reprit Kisame en lançant un coup d'œil mauvais au médecin qui serrait les bandages autour du torse. Sous prétexte que je suis tranquillement installé à la campagne, n'importe qui passe et me dépose des objets encombrants ! Je ne suis _pas_ gardien, ou alors il va falloir commencer à allonger la monnaie.  
- Personne ne te soupçonne dans ce bled !  
- Parle au passé, abruti. Entre Itachi-san et toi, je suis bon pour déménager.  
- Itachi ? s'étonna Hidan."

Kisame se maudit sur l'instant, voyant la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux un peu fous de Hidan. Shikamaru ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

"Uchiha Itachi ? insista le nukenin alors que Kisame se taisait. Le Uchiha Itachi de Konoha ? Tu sais que je me le suis fait ?  
- Quoi ? s'égosilla Kisame en se contractant soudainement.  
- Oui, l'année dernière, ricana Hidan. Il m'a bien baisé, l'enfoiré. J'ai eu mal au dos pendant des semaines ! Et lui n'oubliera jamais la marque de mes dents.  
- Tu as fait _quoi_ ?! hurla cette fois le nukenin en tentant de se relever.  
- Allons, Kisame-sensei, tempéra le médecin en le repoussant dans le lit, calmez-vous ! Je n'ai pas fini !  
- T'inquiète, sourit Hidan en se reculant quand même un peu, il n'y a rien eu de sexuel entre ton chéri et moi. On s'est battus, c'est tout. Il m'a pété le dos et je l'ai mordu, entre autres. C'était un chouette combat, ça laisse des souvenirs sympathiques.  
- T'es vraiment qu'un taré, grommela Kisame en se rasseyant convenablement.  
- Oh, tu es mal placé pour me faire cette remarque."

Kisame accusa le coup, se souvenant assez bien de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Ce sentiment malsain de bien-être lui tiraillait encore les entrailles. Le simple souvenir de cette fille à terre, vulnérable mais forte, réveillait le monstre qui était en lui et lui donnait une irrésistible envie de remettre ça. Kisame se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang sous les yeux stupéfaits du médecin et de son infirmière. Shikamaru tiqua alors que le nukenin calmait son coup de sang, respirant profondément. Le sourire de Hidan ne diminuait pas, au contraire.

"Et la fille ?  
- Elle s'est barrée, résuma Hidan en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai gardé un bras, si tu veux un souvenir.  
- Non, sans façon, assura Kisame en fronçant les sourcils. Et les types qui étaient avec elle ?  
- Morts, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je fais pas mon boulot à moitié !  
- T'as laissé les cadavres dans mon jardin ?  
- Ah, bloqua Hidan, oui … Je m'en occuperai plus tard, promis !  
- En ce qui vous concerne …"

Hidan et Kisame se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Shikamaru qui restait les bras croisés, adossé au mur. Il s'était placé au-delà de la fenêtre et la luminosité du matin éclairait son teint blafard tout en le plongeant dans des ombres profondes.

"… vous n'avez pas intérêt à rester là.  
- Il voussoie tout le monde, avertit Hidan.  
- Vous êtes en danger ici, surtout dans votre état. Je ne connais pas la mentalité locale, informa Shikamaru en lançant un regard soutenu à l'infirmière, mais je suppose qu'on n'aime pas les shinobi. Vous avez quelque part où aller ?  
- Oui, j'ai de la famille à Kiri, se moqua Kisame.  
- Mon vieux est toujours vivant, je crois, rêvassa Hidan qui n'accrochait absolument pas au drame de la situation.  
- On peut rester ici un moment, tenta Shikamaru.  
- C'est hors de question, répondirent Kisame et Hidan sur un ton catégorique.  
- Je peux me débrouiller seul, continua le nukenin de Kiri.  
- On a autre chose à foutre ! s'emporta l'homme à la haori autrefois blanche.  
- Ce serait pourtant la meilleure solution, reprit Shikamaru en se détachant du mur. Kisame-san ne pourra pas se défendre pour un moment. Ça va se savoir et il sera la cible de pas mal de chasseurs de tête. Quant à nous, il faut de toute façon que l'affaire se tasse.  
- On doit retrouver les Sharingan, répliqua Hidan avec énergie.  
- Vous le foutez dans la merde, on l'aide, contra Shikamaru."

Les deux déserteurs n'étaient visiblement pas de cet avis mais Hidan retourna soudainement sa veste. Il se planta devant Kisame et croisa les bras.

"On reste avec toi une semaine, ensuite on se barre."

Il devait laisser le gosse faire un moment. Hidan se doutait que si Shikamaru insistait autant, c'était à cause d'une bonne raison. Et puis il voulait lui laisser l'opportunité d'en faire à sa guise quelques jours. Hidan connaissait mal le caractère de son nouvel associé. Il était, certes, un peu suicidaire sur les bords mais il n'était pas déserteur depuis si longtemps sans raison valable. Hidan savait quelles étaient ses limites et il se réjouissait de voir apparaître celles du gamin. Se tournant vers Shikamaru, il lui lança un regard taquin. « Je ne te laisserai pas me tuer facilement », voilà ce que disait ce regard, et Shikamaru le savait parfaitement.

Les pièces se mettaient en place, petit à petit. Shikamaru ne devait pas se précipiter. Tout était une question d'approche. Lorsque le bon moment arriverait, il pourrait savoir contre qui il se battait réellement.

* * *

Le soleil pointait aussi le bout de son nez quelques centaines de kilomètres au nord-est du petit village de Ansei. Il faisait frais, dans les montagnes formant la frontière entre Konoha et Iwa, surtout du côté du Pays de la Terre. Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de quitter sa couverture chaude et sa torpeur, heureux d'avoir pu dormir un peu cette nuit-là. Naruto était resté longtemps à discuter avec Deidara, il ne s'était couché qu'aux petites heures du matin. Ce que Sasuke ne savait pas, par contre, c'était que Naruto n'avait pas dormi du tout cette nuit-là et qu'il avait passé une grande partie de son temps à regarder le profil détendu de son coéquipier. Allongé sur le ventre, le menton reposant sur ses paumes, Naruto continuait de fixer les mèches ébène, l'air un peu absent. Décidant qu'il était temps de se lever, il souffla sur le nez de Sasuke qui ne broncha pas, replongeant déjà dans les limbes.

Un sentiment de confort berçait doucement le brun. Le chuintement lointain du torrent de montagne, le calme de la maison et ses propres battements de cœur faisaient le reste. Il se sentait bien ; pas encore totalement reposé mais suffisamment pour reprendre la route. Sasuke voyait déjà les portes de Konoha en songe lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la chaleur l'environnant avait un peu augmenté, ne faisant qu'accroître sa détente. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, un peu plus rapide aussi, tandis qu'il rêvait de Sakura, l'attendant sur le pont habituel, celui qui enjambait le canal séparant le bloc Izanami de celui d'Izanagi – l'allusion devait souvent faire rire. Sakura était là, souriante, agréable et chaleureuse. Le sentiment de confiance s'insinua dans le rêve de Sasuke et il se laissa volontiers aller dans les bras de sa coéquipière.

C'était réconfortant de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, les odeurs qui composaient son être, entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur. L'image fugace de Sakura nue remplaça une fraction de seconde la jeune fille dans ses bras. Sasuke sentit son pouls s'emballer un peu. Il avait envie de revoir Sakura, de la prendre dans ses bras et aussi de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle avait abandonné ses rêves d'adolescente pré-pubère au fil des entraînements, mais il avait tout de même ce désir qui le chatouillait un peu. Ç'avait été agréable d'être avec elle de cette façon, Sasuke en avait conscience. La voir nue, la sentir nue était plaisant, grisant. Sasuke inspira profondément. L'odeur de sexe lui revint en mémoire et il fut difficile de résister aux lèvres rondes et souples de Sakura. Se baissant un peu, tout en la gardant près de lui, Sasuke ne put contrôler ses gestes et effleura la bouche entrouverte de sa camarade, frémissant sous son souffle chaud. L'air lui manqua soudainement et il ouvrit les yeux.

Un orbe bleu l'accueillit, à quelques centimètres seulement. Sasuke dut loucher pour voir le visage de Naruto juste au-dessus du sien et prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Le blond était penché et appuyé sur lui, bloquant le bras gauche. Ses lèvres effleuraient celles de Sasuke au rythme de leurs respirations. Quant à la main libre de Naruto, elle s'était glissée sous les couvertures et le brun réalisa avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait sur sa cuisse, sa _peau_, et que le poignet chatouillait ses bourses. Sasuke essaya de se débattre mais Naruto l'immobilisa sans problème, retirant sa main baladeuse pour coincer le bras droit de Sasuke contre le futon. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que leurs lèvres se trouvent véritablement.

Le geste fut doux au départ de la part de Naruto. Sasuke sentait qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, qu'il voulait qu'il accepte volontairement le baiser. Sasuke resserra les lèvres, ce qui amusa très certainement son coéquipier. Naruto ne se laissa pas démonter, repartant à l'assaut avec plus d'enthousiasme et de rudesse, mordant les lèvres de Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il lui laisse l'accès à sa bouche. Là, le simple jeu devint une stratégie complexe : c'était à qui dominerait l'autre, à qui imposerait son rythme à l'autre. Le calme dans la respiration de Naruto lui donna l'avantage assez rapidement. Sa langue s'enroula entour de celle de Sasuke puis glissa le long de son palais pour repartir de son côté, le laisser tenter quelque chose, une initiative. Initiative qu'il étouffa avec un malin plaisir. Sasuke soupira.

Naruto le prit comme un abandon et il n'eut pas tort sur l'instant. Sasuke ne se décontracta pas mais il ne chercha pas non plus à se soustraire à l'emprise de son coéquipier. Progressivement, alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, Naruto relâcha sa prise pour glisser sa main sur la gorge offerte du brun. La caresse était un peu rugueuse à cause des bandages mais elle irradia tout de même Sasuke qui sentait la chaleur le parcourir à travers chaque veine et chaque artère, s'étirant jusqu'aux plus fins capillaires. Descendant lentement sa main, Naruto dénuda l'épaule ronde et souple, la caressa un instant avant de longer les côtes par quelques effleurements. Il reprit une prise plus forte à la taille, obligeant Sasuke à se cambrer. La main libre du brun agrippa celle de Naruto puis remonta le long de son bras, au-dessus du kimono de nuit. Une fois à l'épaule, elle agrippa le cou et ne le lâcha plus. Sasuke sentit le baiser s'étirer en un sourire et Naruto se détacha un peu pour changer d'angle.

Ç'aurait pu fonctionner si Sasuke n'avait pas riposté à ce moment-là, poussant Naruto de sa jambe tout en lui maintenant les cervicales bloquées. Il se dégagea rapidement du futon, balançant sa couverture sur son coéquipier pour l'empêtrer un peu plus. Naruto riait, ce qui agaça encore plus Sasuke. Tirant sur son kimono pour le remettre convenablement, il fulminait.

"Tu bandais, lâcha Naruto en sortant la tête de sous la couverture."

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il décida arbitrairement de s'habiller tout de suite et défit la ceinture de son kimono puis fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'au sol. Se retrouvant nu devant Naruto, Sasuke paraissait agressif et distant, une attitude qui plaisait assez au jinchûriki.

"Oui, et alors ?  
- On aurait pu continuer.  
- Tu ne m'auras pas."

Sa voix était basse, grondante, un peu comme un orage lointain promettant un déluge bref mais violent. Naruto sourit. Il repoussa la couverture et s'assit en travers des deux futon, s'appuyant sur ses bras.

"On verra bien.  
- C'est tout vu, répliqua sèchement Sasuke en attrapant ses sous-vêtements dans son sac. Une fois de retour à Konoha, tu disparais de ma vie.  
- Peut-être qu'on ne retournera pas à Konoha.  
- Pour que tu restes loin de ton cher Hokage ? Ça m'étonnerait."

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors que Sasuke continuait de s'habiller, remettant des bandages autour de ses chevilles après avoir enfilé son pantalon et caché quelques armes dedans.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? siffla Naruto.  
- Tu as mille fois l'opportunité de te tirer, cracha Sasuke en passant à la deuxième cheville, mais tu restes fidèle à Konoha.  
- Comme tout le monde.  
- Non, toi tu es différent des autres."

Sasuke savait que ses mots touchaient le jinchûriki, bien que celui-ci ne montrât aucun sentiment particulier.

"Tu es différent parce que tu as la possibilité de le tuer, reprit Sasuke en se redressant tout en attrapant un débardeur. Le tuer, me tuer, tuer Kakashi, Gai ou quiconque se mettant en travers de ta route. Tu ne le fais pas parce que tu crèves d'envie que ton père te reconnaisse.  
- C'est faux, répliqua Naruto sur le ton de la conversation. N'extrapole pas en transférant ton comportement sur le mien : je n'ai rien à prouver au Hokage et je n'ai pas besoin de sa reconnaissance. Etre un membre de l'élite de Konoha me suffit largement comme honneur. Un shinobi n'a pas besoin de plus.  
- T'as appris ton livre de chevet par cœur, c'est bien, se moqua Uchiha en enfilant son pull.  
- Ne t'entête pas trop, Sasuke, l'avertit Naruto en souriant. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement que te plier au système, même si tu sais qu'il est injuste. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour changer les choses.  
- _Tu_ extrapoles, là.  
- Un ado, ça fonctionne sur un certain modèle, même s'il pense le contraire.  
- Ne fais pas de généralités aussi stupides !  
- Ne te perds pas dans des cas particuliers."

Sasuke sourit étrangement à Naruto qui resta pour sa part amusé. Le brun prit son bandeau frontal et sortit de la chambre avant que les choses n'empirent. Son cœur battait encore vite, tant sous l'effet de l'excitation que de son malaise. Il n'aurait jamais dû le provoquer comme ça ! Sasuke le savait : la situation n'était pas en sa faveur, se disputer avec Naruto ne pouvait que le desservir. Cependant, il refusait de céder. Naruto ne ferait pas ce qu'il voudrait de lui, jamais. Inspirant profondément, Sasuke essaya de se détendre un peu, ne voulant pas croiser Deidara ou Shôetsu dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller autant, cracher sa bile sur cet abruti et prétendre être jônin après. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine en quête de quelque chose à manger, Sasuke s'arrêta net devant son but, surpris de voir deux jeunes femmes, ou plutôt deux jeunes filles, affairées à préparer quantités de nourriture. Habillées de kimono simples, elles semblaient être du village et discutaient joyeusement tout en surveillant leurs plats mijotant.

"Excusez-moi, tenta Sasuke en entrant dans la cuisine.  
- Oh, bonjour ! s'empressa de répondre la plus ronde des deux, un petit brin de fille au visage plein et agréable, au sourire blanc et aux yeux rieurs. Si vous cherchez Deidara-sensei, il doit être en train de travailler dans son atelier. Mais le petit déjeuner est presque prêt, j'irai le chercher pour vous dans quelques minutes, si vous voulez.  
- Vous désirez peut-être manger ? questionna la seconde, plus grande et fine, un peu osseuse. Le riz finit de cuire, je vous fais du thé !  
- Merci, hésita Sasuke.  
- Installez-vous dans le salon aux orchidées, on arrive tout de suite !"

Où était passé Shôetsu ? C'était la question que se posait Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le salon au petit bonheur la chance. Il risqua un œil dans plusieurs salles sans apercevoir la moindre orchidée aussi erra-t-il quelques minutes dans la confusion la plus totale. Qui étaient ces filles et que faisaient-elles ici ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Shôetsu qui préparait le petit-déjeuner ? Sasuke trouva le salon, s'y installa et se concentra un peu. Il ne sentait que quatre présences dans les alentours : Naruto, Deidara et les deux filles. Shôetsu était peut-être parti au village mais c'était étonnant que Deidara le laisse seul. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Sasuke sursauta en entendant le shôji coulisser. Le nukenin arriva en baillant, se massant la nuque et arborant des vêtements couverts de taches. Il marmonna un vague « 'jour » avant de s'affaler sur les tatami, se fichant éperdument de son ennemi potentiel. Les deux jeunes filles le suivirent de peu, portant à bout de bras des plateaux qu'elles s'empressèrent de déposer sur la table basse. Sasuke fut étonné des quantités titanesques des portions et des tas de riz s'effondrant peu à peu hors des bols. Il haussa les sourcils mais remercia quand même en voyant que les jeunes filles attendaient leurs compliments.

Deidara se releva en s'étirant, peu soucieux des règles de la bienséance que Sasuke respectait à la lettre. Ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, goûtant à tout sans attendre Naruto. Son plateau ne fumait plus lorsqu'il se présenta dans le salon, habillé et aussi neutre que d'habitude. Il ne s'inclina pas vers les jeunes filles qui discutaient allègrement avec Deidara et s'assit sans ménagement, prenant ses baguettes dans la foulée. Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils, énervé qu'un si bon petit déjeuner soit gâché par l'arrivée d'un personnage aussi gauche. La moindre des politesses était de prendre plaisir à manger alors que Naruto engloutissait tout sans se soucier du goût ou de la délicatesse de l'accompagnement. Sasuke tourna la tête, agacé. Naruto lui pourrissait l'existence.

"Où est Shô ? demanda le jinchûriki avant d'avaler d'une traite sa soupe miso.  
- Un peu partout, hum, répondit Deidara en souriant."

Sasuke blêmit sans s'en rendre compte. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était debout, Shôetsu ne s'absentait jamais aussi longtemps. Il regarda avec horreur les cadavres de son petit déjeuner, s'imaginant le pire. Il eut mal au ventre rien qu'à l'idée que Shôetsu pouvait être _partout_. Naruto ignora le comportement soudainement figé de Sasuke et attira rapidement l'attention de Deidara sur lui.

"Et les filles ?  
- Hana et Hara, elles le remplacent.  
- Enchantées, sourirent les jeunes filles en s'inclinant bien qu'elles se soient déjà présentées durant le petit déjeuner.  
- Vous utilisez trop de daikon, les avertit Naruto en reposant ses baguettes.  
- Y'a pas grand-chose qui pousse dans le coin, marmonna Deidara. Et ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te plaindre de la nourriture, hum.  
- J'en ai assez, on s'en va."

Deidara fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas non plus dormi cette nuit mais je ne me comporte pas pour autant comme un malpoli, hum.  
- Tu as ce que tu veux, j'ai ce que je veux, ça s'arrête là, répliqua Naruto en se levant. On se verra au printemps, comme prévu, mais ce sera la dernière fois.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna le nukenin. Tu ne peux pas …  
- Si, je peux, coupa Naruto. Ce sera la quatrième fois, c'est beaucoup plus que la majorité des humains. Estime-toi heureux d'en avoir autant vu. Sasuke, on y va."

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, gardant le silence d'un air renfrogné. Naruto tiqua.

"C'est un ordre.  
- Je sais, répondit froidement Sasuke en posant ses baguettes. J'aimerais juste que les choses soient claires : je ne peux rester ici à moins de trahir Konoha et je ne peux pas te quitter parce que je faillirais à ma mission mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je me plie à ta volonté. Si je pars aussi aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas selon tes envies mais par devoir, est-ce clair ?  
- Arrête de te prendre la tête, il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu.  
- Parfait."

Uchiha se leva calmement, s'inclina profondément tout en remerciant pour l'accueil puis sortit du salon pour aller rassembler ses affaires. Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi en colère contre quelqu'un. Le peu de détente qu'il avait eu en petit déjeunant s'était volatilisé, il ne restait plus que la lourdeur de son humeur sur son estomac. Pas un mot ne fut échangé avec Naruto jusqu'à ce que la crête soit passée. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter, contemplant les brumes.

"Dépêche-toi, marmonna Naruto en s'arrêtant lui aussi.  
- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ton putain de comportement !"

Sasuke avait hurlé la fin de sa phrase. L'écho se répercuta sur les pentes voisines. Naruto renifla et reprit sa route. Sasuke le rattrapa en deux foulées à peine mais le coup qu'il lui destinait fut facilement bloqué. Le suivant n'eut pas plus d'impact et Sasuke se retrouva rapidement au sol.

"Je n'ai rien à expliquer.  
- Oh si, fulmina Sasuke en se relevant. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec ce type ? Tu as ce que tu veux alors tu le traites comme de la merde ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche !  
- T'as pas trop compris ce qui se passe, grommela Naruto en croisant les bras. Deidara aussi a eu ce qu'il voulait et, si j'étais resté plus longtemps, il en aurait profité pour en demander encore plus. Ce gars n'est jamais satisfait de ce qu'il a, c'est toujours plus, plus, plus !"

Sasuke ne répondit pas, furieux contre Naruto et contre lui-même. Après tout, il n'avait pas été capable, en trente-six heures, de se faire une idée détaillée de Deidara. C'était une erreur de taille, surtout pour un jônin. Sasuke n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre la liste de ses gaffes, un grand aigle d'argile apparut à quelques mètres d'eux, dans un souffle d'air. Debout sur son dos, Deidara regardait Naruto et Sasuke d'une manière beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude. Uchiha se releva, se tenant prêt au cas où. Le nukenin sourit en coin en voyant l'énergie de cette jeunesse et lança un étui tubulaire en laque long d'environ quatre-vingts centimètres à Naruto.

"Une commande d'Orochimaru. Transmets-lui mes amitiés."

Naruto hocha simplement la tête alors que l'aigle battait fortement des ailes pour repartir. Sasuke resta bouche bée alors que son coéquipier reprenait la route. Orochimaru … C'était le nom d'un des ninja les plus puissants de la troisième guerre secrète, l'invocateur aux mille serpents. Sasuke savait qui il était, comme n'importe qui : le Sannin Orochimaru, disciple du Troisième Hokage, traître de Konoha.

"Naruto !!"

Le concerné se retourna sur le chemin de crête, tout en coinçant l'étui dans son dos, sa neutralité retrouvée. Sasuke lui fit face, les poings tremblants.

"Sa … Sakura … Elle est avec ce type ?  
- Sois un peu plus respectueux avec Orochimaru-sensei, marmonna Naruto en fronçant son sourcil visible.  
- Orochimaru-sensei …, répéta Sasuke sans vraiment y croire. Mais c'est impossible ! Il est mort après avoir trahi Konoha, six mois après l'investiture du Quatrième Hokage !  
- Ah bon ? risqua Naruto. Je le trouve très vivant pour quelqu'un de mort mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'un shinobi. Bah, tu verras bien quand on y sera."

Naruto reprit sa route sans se soucier de l'allure de Sasuke, comme au premier jour de leur escapade. Le jeune Uchiha resta un instant sans bouger avant de suivre son coéquipier. Orochimaru était bel et bien mort, de la main même du Quatrième, le huit octobre. Sasuke l'avait appris à l'académie, comme n'importe quel genin en formation. Il tiqua légèrement en repensant à la date. Huit octobre. Sasuke déglutit. L'attaque du démon Kyûbi avait eu lieu deux jours plus tard. Comme n'importe quel shinobi, il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

* * *

Lorsque Ino entra dans le bureau du Hokage ce matin-là, elle eut la surprise de le trouver vide de toute paperasse. Affalé sur un canapé qui venait visiblement d'être installé contre un mur, Tatsumaki lisait un rapport distraitement. Une tasse de thé fumait tranquillement par terre, à côté d'une assiette de mochi. Ino haussa un sourcil avant de fermer la porte. Tatsumaki baissa à peine son rapport.

"Je t'ai trouvé un instructeur, l'avertit-il en reprenant sa lecture. De toute évidence, ma façon d'enseigner ne te convient pas."

Ino ne répondit pas mais n'en pensa pas moins. Asuma n'était pas bon pédagogue et le Quatrième ne valait pas mieux. Il attendait que son élève trouve par elle-même une solution aux problèmes qu'il lui posait, sans rien expliquer. Ino comprenait mieux comment Sasuke et Sakura avaient pu se faire à l'entraînement de Kakashi : ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment intelligents pour se débrouiller seuls. Ino réalisa que ces deux-là avaient été favorisés depuis le début. Sous la responsabilité d'un jônin d'exception, ils avaient en plus toutes les compétences pour réussir à arriver au sommet.

"Ino-chan ?'

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées pour voir Tatsumaki juste en face d'elle, l'air curieux et détendu.

"Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant.  
- Vu ton visage, je dirais que tu pensais à quelque chose de pas forcément agréable. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec moi que tu peux te permettre autant de relâchement.  
- Je ferai des efforts pour ne plus vous décevoir, Hokage-sama."

Tatsumaki haussa un sourcil puis se désintéressa très vite du trouble intérieur de son soldat. Il se doutait bien qu'Ino commençait à comprendre certaines choses et il jugeait qu'elle était plutôt lente à la détente. Tatsumaki récupéra sa tasse de thé ainsi que ses mochi avant de s'installer à son bureau, son rapport sous le coude.

"Qu'as-tu entendu à propos de Kakashi, hier ?  
- Il est rentré à Konoha avec Gai-sensei, tenta Ino en se rapprochant du bureau.  
- Et ?  
- Les élèves de Gai-sensei …  
- Et ? insista le Hokage.  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Ino.  
- Les enfants du Quatrième Kazekage, l'informa Tatsumaki avant d'avaler un mochi. Gaara et tout ça. Pour certaines raisons, Temari va rester à Konoha un moment.  
- Temari-san sera mon instructeur ?  
- Oui, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais j'attends de toi autre chose qu'une progression significative.  
- Je dois la surveiller.  
- Tout à fait. Temari loge chez moi, je peux donc garder un œil sur elle la plus grande partie du temps mais ça ne me suffit pas pour me faire un avis détaillé sur elle. Je veux tes impressions et tout ce que tu pourras noter sur elle. N'hésite pas à la pousser à bout, elle ne pourra de toute façon pas riposter physiquement, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt.  
- A vos ordres.  
- Je te donne rendez-vous dans ce bureau tous les matins à huit heures jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Temari sera avec moi et vous partirez vous entraîner, toute la journée. A dix-neuf heures, vous reviendrez ici et nous dînerons tous les trois. Tu pourras ensuite disposer.  
- Très bien.  
- Vous commencerez demain. Aujourd'hui, tu aideras Iruka dans la correction des examens préparatoires des élèves de dernière année. Ça te permettra de revoir les bases."

Ino s'inclina poliment tout en accusant le coup de la remarque. Elle sortit du bureau, un peu déçue que le Hokage confie son entraînement à quelqu'un d'autre. En quelques minutes, Ino se retrouva dans la salle des professeurs de l'académie. Il était presque midi, les cours théoriques allaient terminer, les élèves déjeuner et les professeurs s'armer de courage pour l'après-midi – cours pratiques, un moment difficile à passer pour beaucoup. Iruka fit signe à la jeune fille, un sourire accueillant aux lèvres. Ino vint s'asseoir en face de lui, à la place d'un professeur absent – cela voulait souvent dire qu'il était à l'hôpital – et Iruka lui confia la moitié de son tas de copies restantes.

"Si tu hésites, demande-moi."

Ino hocha la tête mais savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter. Elle était chûnin, tout comme Iruka, elle devait donc pouvoir corriger ces copies sans le moindre problème. La fin des cours ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et les couloirs s'emplirent des bruits de pas et des voix des élèves. Ino se sentit un peu nostalgique : cinq ans auparavant, c'était elle qui courait sur les planches usées en compagnie de Sakura. Elle se revoyait à onze ans, en dernière année. Malgré leur rivalité amoureuse, les deux enfants avaient du mal à rester loin l'une de l'autre longtemps. Sakura profitait de la popularité d'Ino pour ne pas déjeuner seule tandis qu'Ino jouissait du cerveau de son amie. Sakura n'avait pas des notes exceptionnelles en pratique parce qu'elle ne venait pas d'une famille ninja et elle s'exerçait assez peu en dehors des cours, par contre, elle pouvait mémoriser de longs textes en une seule lecture et elle maîtrisait très bien son chakra pour une fille quelconque. Ino comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi Sakura était avec Sasuke.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'étonna Iruka. J'ai demandé à Suzume de nous rapporter le déjeuner, elle ne devrait pas tarder.  
- Je repensais à l'époque où j'étais à l'académie, sourit Ino. Je regrette un peu de ne plus y être."

Ino leva timidement les yeux vers son ancien professeur, consciente qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. Ce n'était pas son jour. Iruka lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu peux te détendre un peu. Rien de ce qui sera dit ici n'arrivera aux oreilles du Hokage. Ce n'est que de la correction de copie, plaisanta-t-il en rayant allègrement une réponse fausse.  
- Désolée …  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir la pression. On ne veut pas décevoir alors on prend sur soi pour avancer et, au bout d'un moment, ça fatigue.  
- Mais j'ai l'habitude avec les missions …  
- Pas en solo, me semble-t-il.  
- Hum, j'étais avec Shikamaru et Chôji.  
- Ah, ces deux-là, soupira Iruka. Ça fait un moment que je les ai pas vus, comment vont-ils ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ino après un petit silence.  
- Vous n'avez pas été chargés d'une mission, il y a quelques jours ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Le Hokage les avait chargés de cette mission spéciale, l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Uchiha Gôrô, mais l'équipe s'était dissoute peu après. Ino, Chôji et Hinata étaient restés à Konoha et ne servaient à rien. Elle ne savait même pas comment allaient les deux autres. Sous le regard insistant d'Iruka, Ino ne fit que soupirer puis se terra dans le silence, même durant le déjeuner. L'après-midi lui parut long et inintéressant. Les copies corrigées, Iruka se chargea de les ranger tout en remerciant Ino. La jeune fille disparut dans le couloir sans demander son reste. Le chûnin soupira, seul dans la salle.

"Ça se présente plutôt bien.  
- Je suis aussi de cet avis."

Assis à la fenêtre ouverte, tournant le dos à Iruka, Tatsumaki regardait le ciel. La salle des professeurs était au troisième étage de l'académie, ce n'était pas suffisant pour avoir un beau panorama car bon nombre de bâtiments alentour étaient plus hauts.

"Il va bien falloir qu'elle progresse rapidement.  
- Puis-je vous faire mon rapport ?  
- Non, mets-le par écrit, je le lirai demain, soupira Tatsumaki. Que donnent les examens ?  
- Ils confirment les résultats de la dernière fois : six élèves se détachent significativement de l'ensemble.  
- En admettant qu'ils passent, ça fait peu.  
- On peut encore avoir quelques surprises, sourit Iruka. Nous pensions que seuls Sasuke et Sakura passeraient il y a quatre ans et finalement ils étaient huit à réussir.  
- Pour donner par la suite des incapables, marmonna le Hokage. C'n'est pas exactement ce que je cherche.  
- Toutes les sessions ne sont pas bonnes."

Tatsumaki soupira lourdement tout en se tournant pour poser pied dans la salle.

"Konohamaru est l'un des six ?  
- Oui, répondit Iruka.  
- Ça va mettre le vieux de charmante humeur, railla le Hokage en s'appuyant contre la vitre. Bon, à qui vais-je le confier ?  
- Il est peut-être trop tôt pour décider, Tatsumaki-sama. Les candidatures pour être instructeur n'ouvrent qu'en décembre.  
- C'est loin, grommela le blond. J'n'ai rien à faire alors autant décider tout de suite.  
- Et votre rendez-vous ?  
- Il commence à dix-huit heures, j'ai le temps … Iruka, rends-moi un service : j'n'ai pas envie d'aller voir Tenzô à l'hôpital, passes-y à ma place.  
- A vos ordres. Je viendrai vous donner en main propre les résultats des examens demain matin."

Tatsumaki lui sourit et partit en direction de l'administration tout en flânant dans les couloirs. Ce fut vers dix-huit heures trente qu'il entra dans son bureau, après avoir admiré le village depuis les toits un long moment, comme si de rien n'était. Un petit homme se tenait là, droit et austère. La peau tannée par les années, il lui manquait un bras et un œil. La partie droite de son visage était cachée par des bandages propres mais on voyait encore quelques traces de brûlures à la commissure des lèvres. Habillé d'un _kosode_ noir sur _kamiko no juban_ blanc, Danzô paraissait issu d'un autre temps. A côté de lui se tenait un adolescent, presque un homme, à la face inexpressive. Brun et pâle comme la mort, court vêtu, il fit l'effet d'un portemanteau à Tatsumaki.

"J'ai pris la peine d'aménager mon bureau pour y recevoir plus confortablement et vous ne vous êtes même pas assis, Danzô-dono, nota Tatsumaki en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû, Hokage-sama."

Danzô s'installa sur le canapé alors que l'adolescent restait à sa place, droit comme un i. Tatsumaki, quant à lui, s'assit à son bureau, aimant le contre-jour que lui offraient les fenêtres de son bureau.

"Pourquoi une telle convocation, Hokage-sama ?"

Tatsumaki sourit en coin. Il adorait quand on lui donnait du « Hokage-sama », à plus forte raison lorsque son adversaire n'y croyait absolument pas.

"Le temps qui vous était imparti est dépassé depuis longtemps déjà et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir les résultats de nos projets. Ce rendez-vous n'est donc pas une simple visite où je vous obligerai à vous prosterner, c'est un rappel à l'ordre. Auriez-vous oublié, Danzô-dono, que les financements de la section Racine viennent d'un tiers de ma propre personne ? Je doute que vous puissiez aller bien loin sans mon soutien et ma protection."

Danzô sourit poliment.

"Votre passion pour les intrigues m'a toujours profondément énervé, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Vous devriez être plus prudent, Hokage-sama.  
- Dois-je vraiment prendre en compte les conseils d'un homme qui a perdu un bras et sa tête au combat ? demanda Tatsumaki en haussant les sourcils."

Danzô renifla tandis que l'adolescent paraissait imperturbable. Tatsumaki était assez intrigué par ce môme se baladant le ventre à l'air. Il reprit une expression plus sérieuse, connaissant pertinemment le goût prononcé de Danzô pour la jeunesse.

"Je vous ai amené le meilleur élément de Racine, poursuivit le vieil homme. Seize années de travail et voilà le résultat : un ninja de la meilleure trempe. Aucun attachement, aucun sentiment, aucune émotion.  
- Pas plus de passé et de nom non plus, je suppose.  
- Tout à fait. Il n'a aucune entrave.  
- En dehors de son instructeur, tempéra Tatsumaki. Jeune homme, je te donne ton premier ordre : tue Danzô."

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement dans le bureau durant lequel Danzô laissa choir sa mâchoire. La seconde suivante, la fine lame d'un petit sabre lui coupait la jugulaire. Tatsumaki regarda le sang gicler jusqu'à son bureau sans sourciller, se fichant des taches sur les documents urgents. L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, toujours aussi impassible.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi expéditif, sourit Tatsumaki, mais c'est très bien. Dommage pour le canapé, il était neuf.  
- Désolé.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura-t-il en se levant. Bon, commençons par te trouver un nom, je n'aime pas m'adresser à une personne en la hélant. Que dis-tu de Kamaboko ?"

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, ce qui amusa assez Tatsumaki. Celui-ci se rapprocha, toisant du regard le jeune homme. Il devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, pas moins ni plus.

"Je plaisante. Je te laisse choisir ton nom."

Aucun trouble ne passa sur le visage de l'adolescent.

"En contrepartie, l'avertit Tatsumaki en croisant les bras, la section Racine va être dissoute. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?  
- Que les autres vont mourir.  
- Tout à fait. Ça te va ?  
- C'est vous qui décidez."

Tatsumaki s'approcha un peu plus encore, jusqu'à regarder le gamin de haut. Pas de beaucoup mais suffisamment pour satisfaire son ego.

"Tu peux mourir avec eux si ça te chante, la Racine n'a servi qu'à écarter Danzô de mes affaires. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'entraînement de gamins trouvés sur les champs de bataille, il ne s'opposait pas à moi au conseil. Les meilleurs éléments lui ont été retirés avant qu'il ne commence à s'y intéresser de trop près."

Aucune réaction. Tatsumaki soupira avant de plaquer violemment le môme contre le mur le plus proche, un kunai sous la gorge. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent légèrement. Pas si parfait que ça, se dit le Hokage.

"Tiens-tu à la vie ?  
- Non.  
- Bonne réponse."

Tatsumaki se recula, rangeant son kunai comme si de rien n'était. L'adolescent resta tendu, prêt à parer la prochaine offensive. Pas si parfait mais tout de même intéressant.

"Alors, ton nom ?  
- Sai, répondit le jeune homme sans hésiter.  
- Comme le joueur de Go ou comme l'arme ?  
- L'arme."

Le Hokage retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et « Sai » s'approcha du bureau.

"Ta première mission est la suivante : retrouver le jinchûriki Naruto. C'est mon fils et on se ressemble beaucoup, tu n'auras pas de problème de ce côté-là. Il peut être à peu près n'importe où mais je chercherais plutôt du côté de la frontière ouest si j'étais toi. De plus, Sai, tu fais maintenant partie de la garde écarlate. Tu dois protéger le jinchûriki et l'abattre s'il se rebelle contre Konoha. Tes actions doivent être coordonnées avec celles des autres membres de la garde. On viendra t'informer en temps et en heure voulus alors attends demain pour partir à sa recherche. Ah, il doit y avoir quelqu'un avec lui, se rappela Tatsumaki, un certain Uchiha Sasuke. Ignore-le mais ramène-le vivant quand même.  
- A vos ordres."

Sai s'inclina avant de s'éclipser. Tatsumaki se retrouva seul dans son bureau avec le vieux Danzô se vidant de son sang sur le canapé. Il soupira.

"Je doute que pareille vieille carne soit déjà morte. Après tout, les vieux comme vous et Sarutobi sont increvables."

Tatsumaki était plus sérieux qu'avec Sai mais tout aussi en verve.

"Je suis sûr que vous croyiez que le daimyô était le troisième tiers, hein ? En fait, non, il n'a même pas connaissance du projet Racine. Je peux peut-être vous faire la faveur de vous donner le nom du mauvais payeur du groupe, puisque vous allez crever."

Pas de réponse, bien entendu.

"C'est Orochimaru."

L'œil visible de Danzô s'ouvrit un peu sous la surprise avant de se fermer définitivement. Tatsumaki soupira en tournant son fauteuil, repartant dans la contemplation de Konoha. Il s'ennuyait vraiment quand Kakashi n'était pas là.

* * *

Sakura fut tirée de ses songes par un éternuement. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un plafond fait de longues lattes de bois sombre parcouru de larges poutres. Sakura referma les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu, il fallait donc qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Un rire sur sa droite lui fit froid dans le dos.

"Les bases sont à revoir, jeune fille."

La voix était aussi froide que le rire mais étrangement attirante, envoûtante. Sakura entendit des vêtements se froisser et la lumière diminua à travers ses paupières. Elle rouvrit les yeux, tout doucement. Et hurla.

Lorsque Jiraiya arriva dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, Orochimaru saignait du nez et la jeune endormie, empêtrée dans un kimono trop grand pour elle, reculait dans un coin de la pièce. Tsunade arriva elle aussi sur les lieux du crime, l'air vaseux. La marque du tatami était imprimée sur sa joue et Jiraiya lui essuya discrètement la trace de bave au coin des lèvres.

"Qu-qu-qu-qu …, gesticulait Sakura.  
- Respire et calme-toi, conseilla Jiraiya en s'approchant d'Orochimaru. Oh, t'as le nez cassé, bellâtre. Ça va te donner des couleurs.  
- Fais-moi le plaisir d'aller mourir dans ton coin, gronda le brun en s'écartant.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? hurla soudainement Tsunade. J'ai mal à la tête …  
- Arrête de boire, répondirent Jiraiya et Orochimaru d'une même voix."

Sakura inspira un grand coup et regretta aussitôt sa bêtise. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, elle devait en avoir cinq ou six de cassées. Tâtant par réflexe son buste, Sakura constata qu'elle était couverte de bandages. Les sensations lui revinrent bien vite après sa frayeur – avait-on idée de se pencher au-dessus d'une jeune fille avec pareille figure ? – et son corps se rappela à son bon souvenir. Elle eut envie de vomir alors que son estomac était vide, le goût âpre de la bile lui remonta en bouche. Une main réconfortante et fraîche vint se poser sur son front. Sakura releva un peu les yeux pour voir la femme avec la marque du tatami sur la joue. Elle était belle, réalisa la jeune fille. Bien qu'un peu petite, elle avait des proportions très avantageuses et des yeux incroyablement attirants. Ses couettes blondes enfantines glissèrent un peu sur sa haori verte.

"Ce n'est pas raisonnable de s'emporter autant dès le lever. Tu es shinobi, tu devrais le savoir."

Sakura se sentit honteuse et ne dit rien tandis que la kunoichi la portait sans difficulté jusqu'au futon. Debout, à côté, se tenait un homme à la carrure impressionnante. Il devait facilement approcher les deux mètres pour une largeur d'épaules du double de celle de Sakura. Une lourde masse de cheveux blancs hirsutes était vaguement attachée dans son dos en un catogan. Vêtu d'une_jun-haori_ rouge sur _kosode_ et _yoroi-hitatare-no hakama_ verts, il semblait encore vigoureux et espiègle. Quant au dernier, l'homme qui l'avait effrayée, ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient en partie son visage et sa pâleur maladive. Ses yeux, d'un jaune verdâtre, reflétaient la malice, tout comme son sourire tordu. Sakura ne l'aima pas de tout.

"Alors, gamine, commença le grand homme aux cheveux blancs en s'asseyant à côté du futon, qui es-tu ?"

Sakura se demanda si elle devait répondre ou pas. Après tout, elle se retrouvait entourée de trois ninja qu'elle ne connaissait pas, après plusieurs jours d'inconscience, dans un lieu qu'elle ne pouvait situer. Sakura préféra se taire plutôt que de dire ou faire une bêtise. Cela amusa beaucoup Tsunade.

"Elle sait tenir sa langue, se moqua-t-elle en regardant la jeune fille de haut. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Tu penses bien qu'on n'aurait pas sauvé un tas de chair à vif s'il n'était pas ami.  
- Vous êtes … de Konoha ? tenta Sakura d'une petite voix.  
- Plus ou moins, railla Jiraiya. Alors, ton nom ?  
- Haruno Sakura, disciple de Hatake Kakashi."

Sortir d'entrée de jeu le nom de son instructeur jouait souvent en sa faveur et Sakura eut une bouffée d'orgueil en donnant son affectation.

"Ah, tu vois ! fit Jiraiya à Tsunade. Je te l'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu parler d'une Sakura aux cheveux roses disciple du disciple de mon disciple !  
- Il ne doit y avoir beaucoup de cheveux roses en règle générale, renifla la femme aux couettes en haussant les épaules. Qu'elle s'appelle en plus Sakura, c'est de mauvais goût.  
- Vous êtes ? les interrompit la jeune fille d'un ton froid."

Jiraiya et Tsunade se regardèrent sans rien dire mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Ils laissèrent à Orochimaru le soin de produire un rire narquois qui montrait bien à quel point la jeunesse était pathétique. Assis avec une négligence toute étudiée contre une poutre, un bras posé sur son genou replié, il dévisagea la jeune fille grimaçante de manière froide et impersonnelle, exactement comme s'il regardait un caillou dans son jardin. Sakura frissonna involontairement.

"Tu es ici au mont Myoboku, retraite des Sannin, les ninja de la légende. Bienvenue chez les vivants !"

_A suivre … _

**Notes**  
# Hana : fleur (花)  
# Hara : plaine, champ (原) mais c'était pas fait exprès XD  
# Daikon : sorte de radis, se traduit par "grande racine" (大根)  
# Mochi : wagashi (pâtisserie japonaise) faite d'une pâte de riz pétrie donc gluante. Se mange généralement pour les fêtes de fin d'année, pas au mois d'août, d'où l'étonnement d'Ino (餅).  
# Kosode : sorte de kimono qu'on laissait à moitié ouvert (ou a une seule manche) qu'on portait par dessus un ...  
# Kamaboko : pâte de poisson qu'on peut retrouver dans les ramen. Le naruto en découle (narutomaki).  
# Sai : Fujiwara Sai, l'esprit joueur de Go dans "Hikaru no Go", oui oui ... Un pitit cross over de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ... Sinon, l'arme, c'est l'espèce de trident utilisée dans les arts martiaux, ça vient d'Okinawa ... Euh ... Comme Raphaelo dans les Tortues Ninja XD  
# Kamiko no juban : kimono, encore un. J'en sais pas plus que ça, navrée.  
# Jun-haori : vous aurez compris, je crois.  
# Yoroi-hitatare-no hakama : c'est le nom du hakama que porte Jiraiya (trente minutes de recherches, eh oui ...).


	18. 15 Aimer et trahir

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** nouvelle chanson, cette fois, mais de ma composition. Attention, écartez les enfants de l'écran.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 15 : _Aimer et trahir_

La convocation avait été soudaine, coupant les activités des uns et des autres. Fugaku s'était précipité dans la salle de réunion indiquée sitôt l'ordre reçu, ouvrant à la volée la porte qui venait de se refermer sur le regard blanc et hautain de Hiashi. Tatsumaki sourit jovialement aux nouveaux arrivants en se retournant. Fugaku, s'écartant de son très cher ami, se dit que la situation devait être catastrophique.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décoration dans cette salle de réunion à la pénombre étudiée, tout juste une table dans un coin sur laquelle étaient posés les portraits des précédents Hokage. Les trois seules fenêtres donnaient sur un puits de lumière comme il y en avait tant dans les bâtiments de l'administration, éclairant violemment le sol sur quelques mètres carrés à peine. Le Quatrième regardait d'un air amusé ce qui se passait dans la salle d'en face, anticipant peut-être le moment fatidique où il irait rappeler aux affectés à la section d'archivage qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on reste à ne rien faire. Fugaku jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et constata que les convoqués étaient à peu près les mêmes que la dernière fois : Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyûga Hiashi, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chôza et Yûhi Kurenai. Un peu à l'écart, Hinata, Ino et Chôji paraissaient tendus, plus Ino que les autres. Fugaku soupira lourdement. Il manquait trois gosses sur six, un mauvais score. Il se demanda un instant où étaient Itachi et Sasuke mais se reprit vite : il y avait plus important pour le moment.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer le tranquille Shiranui Genma, senbon en bouche, suivi par Inuzuka Kiba, sans son chien, Aburame Shino et enfin Gekkô Hayate. Les deux jônin se postèrent près de la porte ; Fugaku sut qu'ils étaient là pour surveiller les deux adolescents et non pas pour participer à la conversation. Le Hokage se tourna, s'adossant par la même à la vitre, et sourit à l'assemblée.

"Veuillez excuser l'absence de Sarutobi Asuma, commença-t-il en regardant Ino et Chôji, et merci d'être venu si vite. Comme vous vous en doutez, je vous ai réunis à propos du meurtre d'Uchiha Gôrô et l'acquisition du Sharingan par un quelconque individu. Vous vous rappelez tous que l'équipe d'investigation formée de six chûnin nous a quelque peu surprise lorsque trois de ses membres ont soudainement disparu dans la nature."

Tsume, Shibi et Shikaku hochèrent la tête plus que les autres. Kiba ne faisait pas le fier, visage blême et regard bas. Shino, quant à lui, paraissait imperturbable mais Fugaku remarqua une légère crispation de sa mâchoire.

"Vous avez déserté pour arriver à vos fins, poursuivit Tatsumaki sans quitter son sourire. Et aujourd'hui, en plus de n'avoir aucune piste, nous avons aussi perdu un futur stratège de talent.  
- Shikamaru n'a pas …  
- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, Shino-kun."

Ino déglutit. Elle commençait à connaître ce sourire sur les lèvres du Hokage. A sa droite, Hinata sursautait à chaque intonation, chaque mot un peu appuyé. A sa gauche, Chôji respirait fort, trop pour paraître calme. Tatsumaki se détacha des fenêtres, marchant lentement en direction des deux adolescents coupables, les mains dans les poches.

"Vous avez déserté, disais-je, pour arriver à vos fins. Quelles étaient-elles ? Expliquez-nous un peu votre plan si finement préparé. Tu peux parler, Shino-kun, rajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
- Nous voulions infiltrer les milieux mafieux de Fuyumi pour obtenir des informations sur notre cible."

Tatsumaki pouffa ouvertement. Fugaku éprouva un peu de sympathie envers les parents de ces enfants tant l'humiliation était évidente.

"Comme si Fuyumi n'était pas _déjà_ surveillée. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je passe mon temps à faire des mots croisés ?"

Le ton était plus cassant, plus sec. Il n'était plus question d'humiliation, Fugaku savait que ce petit jeu lassait le Hokage bien vite. Il y aurait plusieurs phases à venir : sermon, questions, punition, le tout avec un sourire oscillant entre l'amusement et le sadisme. Tatsumaki demanda à Shino et Kiba de raconter en détails leurs quelques jours d'escapade et les adolescents obtempérèrent sous les regards tendus des proches. Fugaku ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné. Il se doutait depuis le départ que cette affaire n'allait pas se régler de la sorte. Avec un peu de chance, le Hokage confierait finalement la mission à Itachi et sa garde, grandissant son prestige auprès de tous. L'exposé dura une bonne demi-heure pendant lequel Yûhi Kurenai perdit toute couleur. Deux de ses élèves avaient agi inconsidérément et la troisième n'avait pas bougé. Fugaku, en arrière du groupe, lui jeta un regard lourd et la jeune femme ferma douloureusement les yeux en soupirant. Quant à Tatsumaki, il gardait son sourire en coin, à nouveau adossé à la fenêtre.

"Donc Nara Shikamaru se trouve avec un certain Hidan, conclut le Hokage d'un air absent. Et on ne sait pas où ils sont, ni même si Nara est vivant. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il s'est fait mettre au tapis par un vieux bonze, alors un nukenin, pensez-vous !  
- Shikamaru a les moyens de s'en sortir, assura Shino en fixant le mur.  
- J'en doute fortement après avoir vu comment un autre membre de son équipe se débrouille."

Ino encaissa le coup sans rien dire, sachant pertinemment que le Quatrième la testait elle aussi sur ce coup-là.

"Premièrement …"

Fugaku cligna lentement des yeux. Phase deux enclenchée.

"Quand on applique un plan pareil, on le prépare mieux que cela. J'ai des agents infiltrés à Fuyumi qui auraient pu vous aider, ou vous renseigner. Deuxièmement, avoir carte blanche ne signifie pas que vous pouvez vous passer de mon accord lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de chose. J'aurais été le seul au courant de votre fugue, donc vous ne craigniez rien. Troisièmement, laisser votre camarade seul est un manquement supplémentaire au règlement. Si vous travaillez en équipe depuis le début de votre formation, ce n'est pas pour rien. Enfin, revenir ici la queue entre les jambes vous donne un crédit incontestable auprès des milieux concernés de Fuyumi, du pays et même du continent. Plus important encore, vous compromettez la vie des agents infiltrés.  
- Nous connaissions les risques encourus, avertit Shino.  
- Les risques ? répéta Tatsumaki. Lesquels ? Les vôtres ? Oui, peut-être que votre leader en avait une vague idée mais vous n'avez pas pensé une seconde à vos camarades infiltrés depuis longtemps et dont la principale mission est de couvrir des gamins dans votre genre !"

Shino se retint visiblement pour ne pas répondre. Il y avait du laisser-aller sur la discipline chez les Aburame, nota Fugaku.

"Hayate, reprit le Quatrième d'un ton sec mais radouci."

Le jônin quitta son post pour rallier la table où il y déroula une longue liste faite de différentes écritures. Le rouleau continua sa course sur le sol. Le papier s'arrêta en butant contre le mur aux fenêtres.

"Avez-vous une idée de ce que c'est, jeunes gens ?"

Kiba et Shino ne répondirent pas, pas plus que Hinata, Chôji et Ino.

"C'est la liste des lieux surveillés par les shinobi de Konoha, informa Tatsumaki. Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre réseau d'information est très étroit : chaque village de cent âmes ou plus est sous la surveillance d'un ou plusieurs de nos camarades. Quant aux autres bourgades, de simples contrôles réguliers suffisent. Auriez-vous oublié que le rôle premier du ninja est l'infiltration ? Avant toute chose, nous sommes des informateurs au service d'un pouvoir en place. Les assassinats sont rares, figurez-vous."

Ino hocha imperceptiblement la tête : elle s'en était bien rendue compte le jour où elle avait dû trier les demandes pour le mois à venir.

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé, Kiba-kun, nota Tatsumaki en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur le sujet ?  
- J'ai agi de mon plein gré, murmura le fils Inuzuka, selon le plan le plus judicieux qui s'est présenté.  
- C'est gentil de ta part de défendre Nara mais avouer qu'il est le responsable de cette débandade te serait favorable.  
- Ce serait vous mentir, Hokage-sama. Shikamaru ne m'a pas forcé à le suivre."

Le maître-chien baissa amèrement la tête et Tatsumaki le regarda d'un air navré. Fugaku savait que la situation l'agaçait et qu'elle durait depuis trop longtemps. Le Hokage allait écourter l'entrevue. La phase trois était annulée, la quatre ne serait que plus violente.

"Inuzuka Kiba et Aburame Shino sont retirés de l'affaire, trancha le Quatrième. Pour avoir déserté volontairement, quelle qu'en soit la raison, vous êtes mis à pied pour six mois, avec surveillance constante effectuée par les forces de police de Konoha et interdiction de pratiquer le nindô. Rétrogradation au rang de genin avec interdiction de passer un examen pour les deux prochaines années. Interdiction également de quitter le village. En cas de désobéissance, c'est la prison qui vous attend, au minimum. Concernant les autres membres de l'équipe d'investigation, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Chôji et Hinata, vous êtes suspendus pour une période d'un mois avec interdiction de quitter le village. La surveillance sera effectuée par des membres de votre famille. Vous pouvez disposer."

Ino lança un regard au Hokage qui lui signifia alors qu'elle pouvait retourner à l'entraînement. La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste, sortant rapidement après avoir salué. Le départ des uns et des autres se fit dans un silence consterné, un peu tendu aussi. La sanction paraissait trop importante pour tous mais le Hokage avait sûrement ses raisons. Après tout, Shino et Kiba étaient encore jeunes, ils débutaient à peine leur carrière. S'ils se tenaient à carreau par la suite, ces faits ne leur seraient pas reprochés un jour ou l'autre. Loin de ces préoccupations, Hiashi, Shikaku et Fugaku restèrent dans la salle de réunion. Ce fut le plus âgé qui commença à parler.

"Je demande des explications quant à la punition de ma fille dans cette histoire, tonna Hiashi.  
- Elle fait la potiche, résuma Tatsumaki."

Hiashi s'étouffa presque sous la surprise de l'injure faite à son héritière. Shikaku en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et même Fugaku en resta muet.

"Retirez immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire ! hurla le chef du clan Hyûga.  
- J'n'ai pas à me plier à vos ordres, Hiashi, rappela le Hokage sur le ton de la conversation. Vous savez très bien que Hinata n'a rien fait depuis le début.  
- Il était prévu qu'elle reste au village !  
- Ino y est restée aussi mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'agir.  
- Vous avez retiré cette gamine de l'affaire parce que ça vous arrangeait ! C'est à se demander si vous agissez encore pour Konoha."

Tatsumaki ne quitta pas sa fenêtre, son visage soudainement beaucoup moins amical.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous agissez de la sorte, continua Hiashi qui se fichait des conséquences. Toutes ces manigances ne servent qu'à asseoir votre pouvoir !! Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de savoir que vous avez envoyé ces mômes dans une impasse pour ridiculiser leurs clans !  
- Hiashi, tenta Fugaku, ne sois pas absurde …  
- Ferme-la !! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'humiliation d'être sous les ordres de pareille ordure ?!"

Fugaku ne répondit pas, conscient que le regard du Hokage était porté sur lui. Hiashi fixa son supérieur une longue minute dans une tension palpable avant de sortir de la salle de réunion, hors de lui.

"Shikaku, vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? demanda le Quatrième en occultant complètement ce qui venait d'être dit.  
- Je … Vous n'avez pas parlé de mon fils …  
- Il n'y a rien à dire. Shikamaru est considéré comme un déserteur. S'il revient à Konoha, tout dépendra de ses résultats mais il aura aussi droit à des sanctions. Autre chose ?  
- Non, merci, répondit Shikaku en s'inclinant.  
- Fugaku ?"

Le chef du clan Uchiha regarda son camarade sortir avant de se tourner vers le Hokage.

"Allez-vous mettre des gens compétents sur l'affaire à présent ?  
- Vous pensez à Itachi ? demanda Tatsumaki en souriant à nouveau. C'est envisageable mais je lui ai déjà prévu quelque chose d'autre.  
- Je vois …"

Fugaku s'inclina à son tour et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Tatsumaki se rapprocha de lui.

"J'ai eu des nouvelles de Sasuke, avant-hier. Kakashi est rentré."

Fugaku s'immobilisa, tête légèrement baissée. La tournure de la nouvelle signifiait clairement que Sasuke, lui, n'était pas de retour.

"Je suis sûr qu'il fait de son mieux, répondit Uchiha, et j'attends avec impatience son retour comme le père que je suis. Cependant, il est en mission et je n'ai pas à me soucier de lui. Il est shinobi comme moi.  
- C'est une réponse bien froide, s'étonna Tatsumaki. Enfin … Sachez simplement qu'il va bien et que Kakashi a démissionné de sa charge d'instructeur, ce qui sera très certainement un grand soulagement pour le clan Uchiha. Passons. Je dois me rendre à la capitale comme chaque année et je veux que vous fassiez partie de la garde qui m'accompagnera.  
- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de choisir vos hommes en fonction de leur âge.  
- L'âge n'a pas d'importance, rit le Hokage. Je suis à peine plus jeune que vous, en prime. Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, Fugaku, il serait dommage que le daimyô ne le remarque pas. Et puis, ça vous changerait les idées.  
- C'est vous qui décidez. Quand partons-nous ?  
- Le trente vers midi, pour arriver le lendemain matin à la capitale. Nous y resterons quatorze jours donc nous serons de retour le quinze, le seize si on décide de traîner."

Fugaku soupira. Il partait donc le lendemain et le voyage se ferait au pas, visiblement. Les shinobi les plus rapides mettaient à peine quatre heures pour rejoindre la capitale en conditions normales. Un coursier du daimyô prenait rarement plus de sept heures pour rallier Konoha.

"Vous semblez soucieux, nota Tatsumaki sur un ton plus amical.  
- Ce n'est rien, assura Fugaku. Je vais me retirer à présent, je dois superviser au plus vite la surveillance de Shino et Kiba.  
- Quinze jours loin de votre épouse ne vous tueront pas."

Le chef du clan Uchiha regarda froidement le Hokage qui souriait loin de son registre habituel. Ce n'était plus une discussion entre un soldat et son supérieur mais d'homme à homme.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien et nous serons de retour au plus vite, assura Tatsumaki. Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas non plus quitter Konoha, je suis devenu casanier au fil des années."

Fugaku se permit un sourire mal assuré en réponse. Il remercia en s'inclinant avant de s'éclipser. Le Quatrième s'en retourna à la fenêtre, posant son front contre le verre, soupirant lourdement. Quitter Konoha en l'état actuel des choses signifiait surtout qu'il n'aurait pas le contrôle total de ce qui s'y passait. Ses éléments les plus fidèles étaient en mission, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, il fallait donc être vigilant. Le point le plus délicat restait le clan Hyûga.

"Qu'allez-vous faire, Hiashi ?"

Ç'aurait été mentir que de dire que la situation ne l'amusait pas un petit peu.

* * *

Elle avait pu quitter sa chambre en début d'après-midi, accompagnée de Jiraiya qui s'était fait un plaisir de lui faire visiter la maison qu'il partageait avec Tsunade et Orochimaru. Sakura restait sur ses gardes en permanence, amusant assez l'auteur. La demeure était d'une bonne taille, un peu plus grande que celle de Sasuke, réalisa assez vite Sakura. Personne ne venait ici, lui avait expliqué Jiraiya, et un genjutsu de leur invention empêchait de toute façon les curieux de s'introduire trop loin dans la propriété. Aux yeux de tous, ce n'était qu'une petite cabane abandonnée. L'ermite aux crapauds habitait bien sur le mont Myoboku mais y errait, peu soucieux des futilités matérielles. Nul ne savait qu'Orochimaru et Tsunade demeuraient en ces lieux. Sakura elle-même avait été surprise de voir un homme mort lui faire la conversation le jour précédent tandis que la Princesse Tsunade l'avait soignée.

Depuis le salon principal, on voyait s'étendre les vallées des contreforts de la chaîne de montagnes séparants le Pays de la Terre des autres. Le vert profond des forêts inhabitées se perdait dans les brumes laiteuses occupant le fond des vallons. On apercevait à peine le plat relatif des plaines du Pays du Feu, perdu dans un voile grisâtre se mélangeant au bleu du ciel d'été. Il faisait frais, une conséquence de l'altitude, et Sakura appréciait cette clémence après ces quelques jours passés dans l'enfer désertique de Suna. Quelques oiseaux piaillaient dans le bassin du jardin bien entretenu, aux herbes savamment folles et aux pierres lavées par le temps. Le salon donnait sur une partie du jardin visiblement protégée des entraînements. Sakura avait eu l'occasion de voir une autre partie ravagée par les kata répétés des trois shinobi.

"Tu te doutes bien qu'il y a certaines pièces auxquelles tu n'as pas accès, l'avertit Jiraiya en ré-attirant l'attention de la jeune fille. Les greniers et les caves te sont interdites, est-ce clair ?"

Sakura hocha la tête face au sourire de l'ermite. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on fouille dans leurs affaires. Cette retraite l'indiquait clairement.

"Vous ne voyez vraiment personne ? demanda Sakura en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire au salon."

Dans une petite niche, à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvait une vieille vasque un peu poussiéreuse, d'un vert aussi profond que les montagnes, décorée de branches de cerisier en relief. Elle était vide, malheureusement, et Sakura se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être occuper ses journées en nettoyant et décorant les parties accessibles. Les Sannin ne semblaient pas vraiment férus de ménage.

"Pour ma part, je vais une fois par saison à la capitale voir mon éditeur, se gargarisa Jiraiya. J'en profite pour me balader un peu et c'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvée au fond du gouffre d'Akueki. Tsunade vadrouille pas mal et elle reste ici le temps de se faire oublier des créanciers. Actuellement, elle a pas mal de monde aux fesses donc je pense qu'elle va rester un bon moment. Orochimaru est le seul en permanence à demeure, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'a pas quitté cette montagne depuis dix ou onze ans."

C'était plutôt compréhensible de la part d'un homme théoriquement mort, pensa Sakura sans oser le dire de vive voix.

"Parfois, de vieilles connaissances passent dire bonjour, plus ou moins amicalement, mais c'est rare. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, de toute façon tu ne les verras pas. Mieux vaut pour toi être portée disparue jusqu'à ce que Tatsu décide de ton retour à Konoha.

- Vous avez prévenu le Hokage ? s'étonna Sakura.  
- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis et je reste un shinobi de la feuille. Même si j'ai une certaine liberté, je n'ai pas moins de comptes à rendre. Tatsumaki est assez exigeant de ce côté-là.  
- Et quand dois-je retourner à Konoha ?"

Un corbeau s'envola d'un arbre du jardin, attirant l'attention de Sakura un bref instant. Lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur Jiraiya, il n'avait plus rien d'amical.

"Cela dépendra de tes résultats, a-t-il marqué dans sa réponse arrivée nuitamment. Tant que Tsunade, Orochimaru et moi considérons que tu ne vaux rien, tu resteras ici."

L'une des portes du salon coulissa soudainement et Orochimaru, vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt vaguement noir et d'un pantalon de lin, s'aventura sur les tatami.

"Ç'aurait été plus judicieux de ne pas lui dire, abruti.  
- Retourne à ton formol et fiche-moi la paix, répliqua Jiraiya.  
- Elle se serait plantée en beauté, témoignant du manque de rigueur de ton prétentieux blondinet dans la sélection des jeunes recrues.  
- Ne recommence pas avec ça …"

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle était témoin d'une dispute ou bien d'un échange amical. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à placer une hiérarchie entre les trois compères ou bien à définir quelles étaient leurs relations.

"« Ça » sera tôt ou tard évident pour tout le monde, surtout avec cette merveilleuse petite chose à nos côtés, siffla Orochimaru en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Sakura.  
- Bah ! Elle sait faire la différence entre l'avis d'un allumé de pédophile révolutionnaire et celui d'un vieux sage, affirma Jiraiya en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
- Les sages n'ont pas de parti pris, mon cher vieux crapaud.  
- Les serpents dans ton genre devraient rentrer leur sale langue avant de se la faire arracher.  
- Oh, tu me l'as déjà sortie celle-la. Tu vieillis, Jiraiya.  
- Aaaaah, soupira l'ermite, que veux-tu ? Je réserve mes talents pour mes livres.  
- Oui, c'est cela … J'ai besoin de bouger un peu, tu viens ?  
- Ouep !"

Sakura bloqua, estomaquée. Tout ça pour ça ?! Elle regarda les deux hommes partir comme si de rien n'était, la laissant en plan au milieu du salon. Heureusement pour elle, Tsunade passa par là une petite minute plus tard et lui hurla de venir l'aider sur le champ. Sakura s'exécuta, découvrant par la même occasion la vaste cuisine de ce lieu retiré.

"On dîne tous ensemble à vingt et une heures, la prévint la princesse en vérifiant la cuisson du riz. A chacun son tour de préparer le repas. Pour le reste, c'est chacun sa merde.  
- Je peux préparer les repas, ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Ça ferait trop plaisir à ces deux phallocrates d'avoir une bonne ! Ne t'avise pas non plus de proposer gentiment ton aide pour le ménage, c'est la même règle !  
- Mais il y a bien des pièces communes, tenta Sakura, et, à ce que j'ai vu, c'est un peu poussiéreux …  
- Orochimaru s'en charge lorsque ça devient intolérable à son goût puisque c'est lui qui reste le plus souvent ici.  
- Les parquets ? supplia la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.  
- C'est si crade que ça ? s'étonna Tsunade."

Sakura hocha vaguement la tête, un peu mal à l'aise face à une femme aussi imposante de caractère. Tsunade usait de sa voix forte et autoritaire pour tout et pour rien, certainement pour compenser son mètre soixante. Orochimaru n'était pas très grand non plus, à pleine plus que Kurenai, avait jugé Sakura. Seul Jiraiya culminait loin au-dessus du mètre quatre-vingts, l'obligeant à lever la tête et pas simplement les yeux. Tsunade confia à Sakura le soin de découper finement certains légumes, elles déjeuneraient ensemble. La jeune fille ne rechigna pas, n'appréciant pas particulièrement la solitude. Elle avait l'habitude de déjeuner en compagnie de Sasuke et Kakashi et de dîner avec l'un ou l'autre aussi ; ces nouvelles règles ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment. Cependant, elle devait s'y faire et vite. Elle était dès à présent sous la surveillance constante de ces trois ninja légendaires, son retour à Konoha ne dépendait que d'eux. Tsunade ne prit pas la peine de préparer un quelconque salon, elle dressa la table dans la cuisine où elles s'installèrent sitôt les différents plats prêts. Le début du déjeuner se passa silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Tsunade se racle la gorge.

"Tu as quel âge, au fait ?  
- J'ai eu seize ans en mars dernier, répondit calmement Sakura.  
- Tu as dû passer l'initiation alors ?  
- Tout à fait."

Le sourire que Sakura offrit à Tsunade ne plut ni à l'une, ni à l'autre.

"C'est comme ça et pas autrement, se justifia la jeune fille. Ça fait partie des obligations d'un ninja.  
- Par qui tu t'es fait passer dessus ?"

Le ton indiquait clairement que Tsunade trouvait sa tentative d'explication pitoyable. Sakura détourna un peu les yeux.

"J'ai choisi Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunade en avala son sake de travers alors que Sakura se tassait un peu.

"Tu as choisi ton _instructeur _? hurla Tsunade.  
- Le règlement a changé depuis votre époque et …  
- Je sais, coupa brusquement la Princesse aux limaces, mais choisir son propre professeur, c'est complètement idiot ! As-tu seulement passé une seconde sur le problème ?!  
- Je préfère baiser avec Kakashi-sensei plutôt qu'un homme en qui je n'ai pas confiance !"

La princesse se resservit une rasade de sake avant de contrer.

"Qu'est-ce que le Hokage t'a dit, exactement ?  
- Que c'était à moi de choisir la personne que je voulais à la condition que ce soit un jônin.  
- Et qu'est-ce que Kakashi t'a répondu ?  
- Qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée mais qu'il se plierait de toute façon aux ordres.  
- Toujours le même connard, marmonna Tsunade. Ça doit être transmis d'élève à professeur."

Sakura ne répondit pas à l'insulte faite à son professeur et à elle-même.

"En gros, tu es prête à coucher pour réussir, simplifia la Sannin.  
- Je suis une kunoichi, répliqua fièrement Sakura."

La gifle qu'elle reçut lui porta les larmes aux yeux. Le souffle coupé pendant une seconde, Sakura essaya en vain de retenir ses pleurs. Les gouttes roulèrent sur sa joue rougie en silence.

"Que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire ça."

* * *

"_Et la pucelle, du fond de son lit,__  
Ne rêvait plus que d'ce gros zizi !  
L'homme n'avait d'intéressant  
Que ses mains et son conquérant !  
Aaaaaah, que c'est cruel !  
Aaaaaah, que c'est cruel !  
L'homme résumé à une truelle !_  
- Je vais le tuer …"

Kisame constata que Shikamaru n'avait pas entendu sa remarque aussi décida-t-il de rouler sur le côté et de ramper jusqu'au jardin pour étrangler Hidan, bêchant joyeusement la pelouse pour égaliser le terrain. Malheureusement, le jeune Nara, alors occupé à remettre quelques tuiles sur le toit, vit le blessé se contorsionner et descendit de son perchoir, retirant par la même occasion des petits bouchons de cire de ses oreilles.

"Vous devez rester couché, Kisame-san, marmonna Shikamaru en jetant un coup d'œil vers le mélomane improvisant sa chanson.  
- _Et voilà qu'un nouveau jour …_  
- Je vais le tuer et je reviens, répondit très lucidement Kisame toujours affalé sur le parquet.  
- _Son père, comme toujours …_  
- C'est chiant mais on ne peut rien y faire, grommela Shikamaru en s'asseyant sur la galerie.  
- _Rentre dans la chambre …_  
- S'il demande une rime en ambre, je le tue.  
- _Chambre … breuh ? …_ Ah, zut ! Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce qui rime avec …"

Hidan eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Kisame en face de lui, portant une lourde pierre au-dessus de la tête, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Voyant que leur hôte ne bougeait pas, Hidan se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière pour voir l'ombre de Shikamaru unie à celle de son ex-futur meurtrier.

"Alors, cette rime ?  
- Arbre, lança Shikamaru à tout hasard en essayant de maintenir sa prise.  
- C'est nul, râla Hidan en reprenant sa bêche en main sans se soucier de Kisame."

Shikamaru se démena pour ramener le blessé jusqu'à lui. L'immobiliser au lit ne fut pas un problème, Kisame fut même très coopératif à cause de la douleur. Le jeune homme lâcha un « 'vais chercher du thé » et disparut dans la pénombre de la maison. Hidan se rapprocha de la chambre grande ouverte par cette magnifique journée d'été.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Tu abandonnes toute idée de carrière dans la musique, ça me ferait très plaisir.  
- T'aimes pas ma chanson de la nympho ? plaisanta Hidan. A croire que cet Itachi a vraiment toute ton attention.  
- Va te faire foutre.  
- Comme c'est gentil de te préoccuper de ma vie sexuelle ! Mais je parlais de la tienne, là !  
- Tu t'acharnes à me poser des questions sur Itachi-san depuis hier, t'en as pas marre ? gronda Kisame.  
- Je me renseigne, c'est tout, marmonna Hidan en s'appuyant sur sa bêche. Ça peut se vendre cher, des détails sur un type comme lui, tu sais ?"

Kisame soupira, comprenant tout à fait où Hidan voulait en venir. Sa dévotion avait ses limites, quelques informations seraient les bienvenues en contribution de ses bons et loyaux services.

"Que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Tu es une sorte de point faible, pour lui ?  
- Je ne suis rien pour lui, répliqua sombrement Kisame.  
- Arrête de jouer au couple d'homos transis d'amour et réponds-moi clairement : y a-t-il un lien entre Uchiha Itachi et toi ?  
- On s'est battus il y a longtemps, match nul, et on a décidé de se servir l'un de l'autre. Satisfait ?  
- C'était génial, chéri, assura Hidan d'un ton lubrique.  
- Le thé, marmonna Shikamaru d'un air blasé."

Hidan posa son outil tout en retirant ses chaussures pour venir s'affaler à l'ombre. Shikamaru déposa son plateau sur les tatami, faisant attention de ne pas renverser les grands verres de thé froid dans lesquels les glaçons craquaient doucement. Il tendit par la même occasion des médicaments contre la douleur à Kisame qui le remercia une fois ceux-ci pris. Hidan sirota son thé en détaillant le visage calme et impassible de Shikamaru, assis bien droit sur ses talons, les mains sur ses cuisses.

"Ça ne se fait plus trop, les marchés entre les gentils et les méchants, reprit Hidan en récupérant un glaçon au fond de son verre. Les Kage veillent à ce que leurs brebis ne fassent pas trop de mauvaises rencontres.  
- Tu parles, ça leur sert plus qu'à quiconque, maugréa Kisame en se rallongeant.  
- Tu fais l'informateur, alors ?  
- Ça m'arrive.  
- Hum … Tu m'as dit avoir fait match nul avec lui, ça veut dire qu'il est faible ?  
- C'était il y a huit ans de ça, grogna le blessé. Il a progressé depuis. C'est pas un branleur dans ton genre qui va lui faire de l'ombre.  
- Il dépasse pas le mètre soixante les bras levés de toute façon, ricana Hidan en croquant dans son glaçon.  
- Un mètre soixante-quinze, corrigea Kisame."

Hidan renifla puis se tourna vers Shikamaru, toujours silencieux.

"Les Kage infiltrent parfois des faux déserteurs dans les milieux, des taupes quoi. Un peu comme ce que tu as fait mais en plus subtil. Seulement, avec les réseaux d'informations que nous possédons, nous savons rapidement qui est qui. Seules les vieilles alliances sont efficaces à l'heure actuelle.  
- Entre un nukenin et un ninja qui sert son supérieur, résuma Shikamaru.  
- Bingo ! De là, on peut s'amuser à faire passer des mauvaises informations aux gentils ou bien à tuer l'informateur et l'informé.  
- De quoi ça dépend ?  
- Des intentions de l'informateur, principalement, intervint Kisame. S'il aide autant ses confrères que les ninja réguliers, on lui fout la paix.  
- C'est risqué, comprit Shikamaru.  
- Pas plus qu'être shinobi, ricana Hidan."

Soupirant d'aise, le nukenin du Pays de la Rivière s'allongea sur les tatami et le bois de la galerie, apercevant le ciel bleu de cette magnifique journée d'été. Derrière les montagnes tremblantes, on apercevait quelques cumulonimbus timides n'osant pas arriver jusqu'ici. Les cigales crissaient depuis le lever du soleil mais ça ne dérangeait plus Hidan.

"Au fait …"

Quelques froissements. Les deux têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui.

"Tu connais un certain jinchûriki répondant au nom de Naruto ?"

Shikamaru tiqua à peine tandis que Kisame se détournait de la conversation en fermant les yeux. N'aimant pas trop le silence qui s'installait, Hidan se releva sur ses coudes.

"Je te parle, tas de bidoche.  
- Reste en dehors de ça, Hidan, conseilla Kisame.  
- Je peux te tuer sur-le-champ, ce ne sera pas difficile."

Kisame sembla peser le pour et le contre une petite minute avant de rouvrir les yeux, soupirant.

"Itachi-san est l'un des protecteurs de ce type, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
- Oh, l'enculé …"

Hidan se remit aussitôt sur pieds pour regarder les alentours, tapant du poing contre un pilier soutenant le toit.

"Putain de merde ! Je peux pas le rattraper, ce connard arrivera à Konoha demain matin ! T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, enfoiré ?  
- Pose les bonnes questions au bon moment, répondit laconiquement Kisame.  
- C'était une occasion rêvée ! Bon sang …  
- Il n'était pas avec Itachi-san, continua le blessé. Y'avait deux autres gus, deux jônin S de Konoha.  
- Leurs noms ?  
- Aoba et Ebisu, à ce que je sais. Eux aussi font partie de l'équipe de protection. Ils appellent ça la « garde écarlate », si je me souviens bien.  
- La garde écarlate, répéta Hidan en s'adossant au pilier. Ça claque, ça ressemble bien au Quatrième Hokage. Y'a qui d'autre, dans cette garde ?  
- 'sais pas, répondit Kisame en haussant les épaules, le regrettant tout de suite après. Des types forts, a priori, assez pour se faire un jinchûriki.  
- Je pourrais en faire partie, ricana Hidan.  
- Cette femme n'est pas morte, rappela Shikamaru.  
- Un bras en moins et à six jours, en allant vite, de Kumo, c'est comme si. Elle est seule, en prime. Il faut considérer que cette garce de Yugido a eu son compte.  
- Attends confirmation avant de te vanter, conseilla Kisame. Et puis, tu n'as rien prouvant que tu l'as eue.  
- J'ai son bras qui m'attend bien sagement au fond du puits.  
- Au fond du puits ? hurla le blessé en se relevant. T'es définitivement attardé !! On _boit_ l'eau de ce puits, triple idiot !!  
- Je suis pas si con que ça, rayonna Hidan. J'ai mis le bras dans un seau suspendu au-dessus de l'eau. C'est le coin le plus frais, je pouvais pas faire autrement !  
- Et tu vas te le trimbaler comment, après ? marmonna Kisame en se rallongeant avec l'aide de Shikamaru.  
- Son index suffira, pour les empruntes digitales."

Kisame préféra se taire plutôt que de demander pourquoi Hidan conservait tout le bras en attendant. Avoir cet excité sous son toit lui était douloureux, tant physiquement que mentalement. Kisame avait trahi Itachi, quelque part, en donnant certaines informations. C'était là le lot des nukenin. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait été tué par Hidan, de toute façon. Visiblement satisfait des informations récoltées, le faucheur reprit sa bêche et retourna à son travail de terrassement, apportant de nouvelles paroles à sa chanson. Shikamaru offrit ses boules de cire à Kisame puis s'esquiva à l'intérieur pour aller récurer la salle de bain, pièce suffisamment à l'écart pour que les couplets les plus vulgaires ne lui parviennent pas. Le soir tombait lorsque l'odeur du poisson grillé vint titiller les narines du jeune homme piquant un roupillon après son dur labeur. Shikamaru se dirigea à l'instinct vers la cuisine où Hidan avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser en découpant des tomates en faisant le moins d'éclaboussure possible.

"Vous avez survécu à Kisame-san, alors, marmonna Nara en prenant appui contre le chambranle de la porte.  
- Il dort comme un bébé ! On va pas le réveiller pour le dîner, il mangera plus tard. Comme ça, on aura la paix un moment.  
- Si vous arrêtiez de chanter, cet endroit aurait un certain charme.  
- Bah ! Vous êtes jaloux de mes talents naturels, répliqua Hidan en léchant la lame de son couteau.  
- Vous êtes d'une famille d'itinérants, je me trompe ?"

Hidan sourit en coin au gamin. Shikamaru adoptait le comportement du gars neurasthénique depuis qu'ils étaient partis du vieux temple, ça agaçait assez Hidan.

"Je suis originaire du Pays de la Rivière, comme tu t'en doutes, répondit-il en pointant son bandeau passé autour du cou. On n'a pas de village ninja là-bas, tout le monde est un peu itinérant. La déduction était simple.  
- Les itinérants de la Rivière sont réputés pour être des informateurs importants et surtout reconnus. Ça m'étonne que vous ayez déserté.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, merdeux ?"

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, gardant son expression ennuyée. Hidan le regarda une petite minute dans les yeux avant de sourire en coin, reprenant sa cuisine.

"Si tu veux me tuer, Shikamaru, je te conseille d'en savoir le moins possible sur moi. Plus tu en sauras, moins tu seras en sécurité.  
- C'est noté."

* * *

Mariko regardait d'un œil inquiet son époux faire son sac pour le voyage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti du village aussi longtemps et il avait dû emprunter un sac à l'un de ses jeunes neveux pour l'occasion, le sien étant perdu depuis longtemps dans les limbes du grenier. Fugaku referma le tiroir de sa commode, un peu excité à l'idée de quitter Konoha.

"Je ne comprends pas le choix du Hokage, soupira Mariko. Je sais que tu es un jônin très bien classé mais tu n'es plus tout jeune.  
- Je n'ai que quarante-huit ans, fit remarquer Fugaku, ce n'est pas si vieux que ça. Je peux me débrouiller et le Hokage le sait.  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire, c'est juste que ce choix me parait un peu étrange."

Fugaku se releva sans rien dire. Il avait lui aussi quelques doutes mais il ne pouvait pas inquiéter son épouse outre-mesure. Il lui sourit un peu, pour la rassurer.

"Itachi et Sasuke ne sont pas là, ça m'inquiète un peu, alors il veut certainement me changer les idées.  
- Tu le lui as dit ?  
- Non mais le Hokage n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Il sait parfaitement comment gérer ses hommes. Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir à la tête de Konoha."

La déclaration sonnait juste mais n'était pas très mélodieuse. Mariko se rapprocha de son mari pour se blottir dans ses bras, surprenant assez Fugaku. Depuis quelques jours, elle cherchait souvent le contact physique, que ce soit un simple baiser sur la joue ou plus. Bien plus. Fugaku ne comprenait pas trop cette attitude mais y répondait tout de même. Il se souvenait parfaitement des mauvais moments passés avec Mikoto et il ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

"Fais attention à toi, murmura Mariko.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas."

Il avait envie de la repousser et de lui rappeler qu'elle était elle aussi shinobi avant d'être son épouse mais il ne le fit pas, prenant sur lui. Il alla même jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les épaules de Mariko pour assurer ses propos.

"J'ai encore un peu de travail qui m'attend, mentit-il en se détachant. Il faut que j'organise les gardes pour mon absence.  
- Mais nous n'avons pas encore dîné, s'étonna Mariko.  
- C'est un travail important."

Mariko perdit un peu de sa souplesse et laissa son époux partir alors que le ciel sombrait peu à peu dans les teintes bleues de la nuit. Fugaku soupira dès qu'il fut sorti du quartier Uchiha. Oubliant complètement ses principes, il mit les mains dans ses poches et marcha tête basse, le regard un peu perdu jusqu'au quartier général des forces de police de Konoha. L'emblème éclairé de spots par le dessous avait des airs de mauvaise publicité. Le rouge de l'éventail était un peu passé alors que le blanc s'écaillait peu à peu. Les années passent, songea Fugaku en entrant dans les locaux. Il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure-ci, juste les gardes de surveillance. Fugaku s'enferma dans son bureau, une pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, bien rangée et aux étagères rutilantes tant elles étaient propres. Des cartes de Konoha s'étendaient sur le mur face aux étagères. Face à la porte, on trouvait le bureau au carré ainsi que les larges fenêtre donnant sur un petit parc où les élèves de l'Académie s'arrêtaient souvent le soir en rentrant chez eux.

Fugaku se souvenait des quelques fois où il avait dû garder Sasuke après l'école et où il l'avait envoyé au parc jouer avec les rejetons des autres clans. Il y avait immanquablement les petits Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba ainsi qu'Ino et d'autres filles et garçons qui n'avaient pas poursuivi leur carrière militaire. Sasuke s'asseyait toujours sur un banc, un peu à l'écart, et relisait ses cours sans prêter attention à ses camarades. Ce comportement avait un peu inquiété Fugaku, au début. Sasuke lui rappelait Itachi dans sa manière de considérer les autres personnes. Itachi avait superbement ignoré la quasi-totalité de l'Humanité jusqu'à ses treize ou quatorze ans, il n'avait jamais sympathisé avec ses camarades de classe, le peu de temps qu'il était resté à l'Académie. Sasuke avait longtemps copié le comportement de son frère mais, heureusement, avait radicalement changé une fois sous les ordres de Hatake Kakashi.

En quelques semaines à peine, Sasuke avait demandé à sortir le soir et ses jours de repos, il s'était mis à aider sa belle-mère en cuisinant et sa chambre s'était transformée en un champ de bataille assez impressionnant. Fugaku avait été rassuré de voir que Sasuke commençait à se comporter comme un adolescent et non plus comme un ermite. Quelques semaines encore et Sakura était venue dîner, timidement, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance. La jeune fille arborait les mêmes pansements que Sasuke et semblait tout aussi échevelée et fatiguée mais rayonnait de bonnes intentions. Fugaku avait eu un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que son si brillant second fils ne soit qu'avec cette fille comme coéquipière. Ses inquiétudes s'étaient envolées dès l'examen de moyenne classe où Hatake Kakashi avait démontré, en prime, ses talents d'instructeur. Dès lors, Fugaku n'avait plus douté de Sasuke, comprenant qu'il ne serait jamais comme Itachi.

Plus il y pensait et plus Fugaku se disait qu'Itachi et Sasuke ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Les deux avaient beaucoup hérité de leur mère sur le plan physique, ce que Fugaku regrettait un peu d'ailleurs, gardant les traits fins et os légers de Mikoto. Sasuke finirait certainement plus grand qu'Itachi car son entraînement durant sa croissance avait été plus étudié que celui de son grand frère. Là où Itachi s'était acharné seul jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger le petit doigt, Sasuke avait modéré ses efforts sur les conseils de Kakashi. Itachi s'était formé seul, avait grandi seul et ne comptait sur personne alors que Sasuke avait compris tout l'intérêt d'une équipe. Ils étaient à présent radicalement différents, tant dans leur fonctionnement que dans leurs façons de penser. Fugaku n'arrivait pas à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Itachi. L'aîné ne se confiait pas, ses avis étaient tranchés et il n'en démordait pas. Il comprenait le monde qui l'entourait. Sasuke, lui, _ressentait_ également ce même monde, beaucoup plus sensible que l'était son frère. Il arrivait à composer avec les uns et les autres, les écoutait et faisait son possible pour harmoniser leurs idées et les siennes. De ce point de vue-là, Sasuke avait l'étoffe d'un chef, bien plus qu'Itachi.

Seulement, question force, Itachi surpassait de loin son jeune frère. Sasuke progressait sûrement mais lentement, trop pris dans la mélasse compacte des liens sociaux. Itachi en était dégagé et évoluait sans arrêt. Chaque nouveau combat lui permettait de tester ses capacités et de s'améliorer. Itachi était un génie pur, tout lui était évident, simple, tandis que Sasuke avait besoin de faire beaucoup plus d'efforts pour parvenir au même résultat. Kakashi l'avait compris dès le début et avait adapté sa façon de faire à celle de Sasuke et Sakura : travailler encore et encore, toujours avoir son objectif en tête sans pour autant oublier que l'on avait le droit de ne pas y arriver. Leur accorder des erreurs produisait l'effet inverse la plupart du temps. Fugaku avait rarement entendu Sasuke dire qu'il n'avait pas pu atteindre son objectif. Au contraire : plus Kakashi mettait la barre haute, mieux Sasuke réussissait.

Fugaku se souvenait de la première mission de rang A que Sasuke avait reçue. Il n'avait que treize ans, presque quatorze, et tremblait à l'idée que cette mission pût être la dernière. Kakashi avait assuré aux parents, en secret, que les enfants rentreraient vivants quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Un mois s'était écoulé et Sasuke était rentré, clopin-clopant, fatigué et un peu amaigri mais l'air terriblement fier. Fugaku avait arrêté de le considérer comme un petit garçon à partir de ce moment-là.

"Mon oncle ?"

Fugaku se détacha de la fenêtre pour se retourner, apercevant un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille, le visage rieur et les yeux pétillants. Habillé du classique uniforme, il était le portrait craché de son père, l'un des frères cadets de Fugaku.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shisui ? s'étonna ledit oncle.  
- Je suis passé chercher ma sœur mais elle ne m'a visiblement pas attendu. J'allais rentrer, et vous ?  
- J'ai un peu de travail à faire …  
- On peut aller boire un coup si vous voulez, sourit le jeune homme."

Fugaku soupira, appréciant le geste. Il suivit sans rechigner son neveu jusqu'à un estaminet où ils commandèrent suffisamment pour se caler l'estomac sans riz. Le petit restaurant sentait bon l'animation et l'humanité. Personne ne fit attention aux deux Uchiha malgré la clientèle essentiellement ninja.

"Comment ça se passe ? demanda Fugaku après avoir vidé à moitié sa bière.  
- Avec mes élèves ? C'est super ! s'enthousiasma Shisui. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup progressé en cinq mois mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour bien estimer leurs capacités.  
- Je suis sûr que tu fais au mieux."

Shisui sourit à pleines dents, chassant les soucis de Fugaku. Son neveu avait été l'une des rares personnes à avoir pu approcher Itachi durant leur adolescence. Bien que de quatre ans son aîné, Shisui avait su tisser certains liens avec son cousin ; rien de mirobolant ou de très solide mais suffisamment pour que les deux garçons s'entendent bien. Cependant, en grandissant, ils s'étaient de moins en moins parlés. En fait, admit Fugaku, leur relation s'était dégradée un peu avant le massacre du clan Uchiha. Le comportement d'Itachi à ce moment-là avait été plus qu'anormal, _dangereux_ même. Les choses s'étaient calmées à la mort de Mikoto, comme si cet évènement avait été le point d'orgue d'une longue recherche des limites de son être. Itachi avait treize ans, Shisui dix-sept : leur vie d'adulte avait commencé à ce moment-là, lorsqu'ils avaient perdu parents et amis. Fugaku ne pouvait que regretter ce massacre en tant qu'homme et en tant que chef mais son esprit froid de shinobi lui disait le contraire : ç'avait été un évènement merveilleux, fondateur, de deux très grands ninja.

Mais voilà, Shisui, beaucoup plus tranquille qu'Itachi, avait préféré être instructeur. Fugaku ne doutait pas qu'il serait rapidement grand-oncle vu que son neveu lui avait présenté au printemps sa petite amie, un joli brin de fille, une kunoichi sans origine particulièrement gênante. Encore un an ou deux, peut-être. Fugaku ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Itachi pour garder quelqu'un plus d'une semaine – et encore, c'était un record. L'idée même d'avoir descendance lui donnait de l'urticaire.

"J'n'ai pas vu Itachi depuis un moment, vous avez des nouvelles ?"

Fugaku releva le nez de sa brochette de poulet, surpris de la question.

"Tu vois Itachi ?  
- Une fois par semaine, si j'ai de la chance, répondit Shisui. Je suis chargé de l'arrosage des plantes vertes et je tombe parfois sur lui.  
- Tu le vois plus souvent que moi alors, soupira Fugaku.  
- Itachi est un grand humaniste, plaisanta le jeune homme. Je le dérange à chaque fois que je passe pour la corvée alors que c'est lui qui m'a demandé de m'en charger. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il dormait sur son canapé, encore habillé et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.  
- Il se fiche des apparences, marmonna Fugaku, autant que de son image et de celle du clan. Itachi va devoir s'améliorer sur ce plan-là.  
- Pour la succession ?"

Shisui avait brusquement perdu son air jovial, reprenant les traits si sérieux de ses pairs. Fugaku hocha la tête.

"Vous ne pourrez pas plier Itachi à vos désirs, mon oncle.  
- Il va bien falloir qu'il admette sa position une fois pour toutes, répliqua sèchement Fugaku."

La réponse avait été donnée sur un ton implacable et un peu trop fort pour que la conversation reste entre eux. Quelques regards se tournèrent mais se désintéressèrent bien vite des deux Uchiha sitôt le chef reconnu. Fugaku n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation. Il savait depuis longtemps que Shisui n'était pas l'un des partisans d'Itachi concernant la succession. Après tout, il était lui-même en bonne position puisqu'il était né avant Itachi et d'un fils de l'ancien chef. Shisui avait toutes ses chances, à plus forte raison s'il prouvait ses capacités en tant qu'instructeur et comme époux. Fugaku se leva de table lentement, fixant son neveu dans une colère sourde. Le silence s'était fait dans l'estaminet et ses paroles résonnèrent froidement.

"Tu n'es qu'un postulant parmi tant d'autres et mes fils ont la priorité sur quiconque. Sois moins sûr de toi, Shisui."

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, laissant son oncle sortir superbement du restaurant. Une fois sûr que Fugaku s'était éloigné, Shisui lança sèchement un pic de brochette contre le mur opposé, fauchant une mouche au vol. Le temps que les autres clients admirent la performance, l'Uchiha avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques billets sur la table. Dans un coin sombre, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène nota précieusement ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail avant son départ le lendemain matin.

_A suivre …_


	19. 16 Les portes

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction : **Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 16 : _Les portes_

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé en cette journée du trente août qui s'avèrerait être l'une des plus chaudes de l'été dans le courant de l'après-midi. Tatsumaki finissait de s'habiller, nouant son bandeau frontal, lorsque la porte de sa chambre coulissa, s'ouvrant et se refermant sans bruit. Le Hokage ne se tourna même pas, il savait parfaitement qui était entré.

"Tu as fait bon voyage, Itachi-kun ?  
- C'était très instructif."

Tatsumaki lui sourit tout en vérifiant que ses poches d'armes étaient suffisamment approvisionnées. Itachi, assis sur ses talons juste à côté de la porte, déposa quelques feuilles ainsi qu'un carnet devant lui, le regard bas. Il avait rédigé à la hâte son rapport ainsi que ses conclusions sur le chemin du retour mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il fit son compte-rendu oralement, racontant tout ce qui s'était passé à Taki, sa rencontre avec Yugido ainsi que sa visite à Kisame. Itachi omit juste le passage de sa discussion avec le nukenin, à la rivière, conscient qu'il avait déjà largement dépassé les limites comme ça.

"Kumo, alors …, murmura Tatsumaki en regardant le ciel s'enflammer. Le Nord-Est. Ç'aurait pu fonctionner.  
- Je n'ai pas été mis au courant des évènements de ces derniers jours, rappela Itachi.  
- Kakashi est revenu avec Gai de Suna plus tôt que prévu.  
- Une attaque croisée, comprit le jeune homme. Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le jinchûriki soit à Konoha.  
- Il n'y est pas, répondit le Hokage en haussant les épaules. Kakashi l'a paumé et il a aussi perdu ses deux élèves. En gros, Haruno Sakura a été portée disparue suite à une rencontre qui a mal tourné, Uchiha Sasuke et le jinchûriki sont partis à sa recherche. Par chance, la gamine a été récupérée par Jiraiya. On peut donc penser en toute logique que les deux autres vont converger vers le mont Myoboku.  
- Je vois. Dois-je le rejoindre ?  
- Non, j'ai déjà pris des mesures. Tu restes à Konoha, vois Iruka pour les directives de la garde et les dernières nouvelles. Ton équipe a une journée de repos, ensuite vous reprendrez vos postes.  
- C'est aujourd'hui que vous partez pour la capitale et je suis visiblement écarté du voyage."

Tatsumaki rit un peu, jetant un coup d'œil amusé au jeune homme fronçant les sourcils d'un air accusateur.

"Tu as besoin de repos et de ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons. J'ai fait croire que toi et ton équipe étiez partis en espionnage, Iruka a les détails. Le jinchûriki ne reviendra pas à Konoha avant moi, je lui ai laissé des ordres auprès de Jiraiya, tu seras donc tranquille jusqu'à mi-septembre, à peu près.  
- Je ne pourrai avoir l'esprit libre si je vous sais loin de moi, déclara Itachi en levant les yeux vers ceux du Hokage. Laissez-moi vous accompagner.  
- Je regrette mais c'est ton père qui vient avec moi.  
- Il est faible, je …  
- Itachi, coupa Tatsumaki d'une voix douce mais assurée, tu restes à Konoha."

Le jeune homme baissa la tête alors que le Quatrième se rapprochait de lui, s'agenouillant à son niveau. Les rayons du soleil frappaient le haut de leurs crânes, embrasant le noir profond des cheveux d'Itachi.

"J'ai besoin de toi à Konoha, Itachi. J'ai laissé les consignes à Iruka, je te l'ai dit, mais tu sembles toujours aussi impatient.  
- Veuillez m'excuser de vouloir vous protéger.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, pouffa Tatsumaki. Tout va très bien se passer."

Il allait se relever lorsque Itachi lui attrapa le poignet.

"Je suis le seul à pouvoir interférer, Hokage-sama.  
- La discussion est close, avertit Tatsumaki d'un ton implacable."

Itachi dut se résoudre à lâcher son supérieur et à s'excuser de son manque de confiance en lui. Il se retira alors de la chambre, marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'au petit salon où Ebisu et Aoba attendaient sous la surveillance d'une kunoichi de la demeure.

"Repos pour la journée, voyez Iruka pour le reste, lâcha Itachi en prenant la direction de la porte principale."

Les deux hommes à lunettes n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en savoir plus, Itachi s'était déjà éclipsé. Uchiha ne fit pas de détour et rentra directement chez lui où il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le chuintement de la vieille tuyauterie se mit en route alors que l'eau emplissait peu à peu la baignoire. Itachi se lava rapidement, expédia le démêlage de ses cheveux et plongea avec délectation dans le liquide brûlant.

Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. Le Hokage le lui avait pourtant souvent répété : ne pas s'accrocher, lâcher prise, avoir confiance en lui. C'était simple, ce que n'importe qui aurait fait inconsciemment mais Itachi ne pouvait pas y arriver. Il se savait unique à Konoha, personne d'autre ne pouvait accomplir sa tâche. Son père, ses oncles, ses cousins, aucun de ceux-là ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Jamais ils ne pourraient se hisser jusqu'à lui. L'image fugace de Sasuke traversa ses pensées, coupant la longue liste de sa généalogie défilant dans son esprit. Sasuke progressait, lui. Est-ce que Sasuke pourrait un jour le remplacer ? Itachi sentit une bouffée de chaleur le submerger alors qu'il ne trouvait pas de réponse à sa question. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il contemplait d'un air absent le plafond humide de sa salle de bain. Sasuke était avec le jinchûriki. Ce môme avait la capacité de faire évoluer Sasuke, de le rendre plus fort, peut-être suffisamment pour que Sasuke …

"Itachi ?"

Le concerné tourna à peine la tête vers la porte par laquelle s'engouffrait un courant d'air frais, voyant son cousin s'approcher de lui, l'air inquiet. Shisui prit un gant de toilette qu'il aspergea d'eau froide avant de le poser sur le front d'Itachi, puis s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

"Tu fripes bien ?  
- Fiche-moi la paix, répondit faiblement Itachi.  
- Oh, c'est un suicide maquillé en accident domestique ! « Uchiha Itachi a été retrouvé mort ce matin dans sa baignoire, telle une pomme de terre à la vapeur trop cuite dans la cocotte-minute » diront les journaux du soir. Y'a mieux, je t'assure."

Itachi soupira lourdement.

"Je ne vais pas à la capitale.  
- Je sais, répondit Shisui. Tu rentres à peine, tu as besoin de repos, pas d'être constamment sur tes gardes pendant quinze jours.  
- J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt, c'est ma faute …  
- Arrête d'être aussi égocentrique : tous les malheurs du monde ne sont pas une conséquence de tes actes, grogna le cousin en se relevant. T'as pas mangé, hein ? Je te prépare le petit-dej' !"

Itachi prit le gant de toilette alors que Shisui s'éloignait et le laissa tomber dans l'eau. Il n'avait pas faim et il devrait se forcer à manger pour faire bonne figure. Ou peut-être pas. Itachi était tenté de fuir par la fenêtre – une petite lucarne au verre dépoli - et tant pis s'il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette de bain. Il allait mettre son plan à exécution, commençant à sortir de l'eau, lorsqu'il remarqua que Shisui avait embarqué ladite serviette. Itachi se laissa glisser au fond de la baignoire. Il n'avait pas faim et il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Shisui. Il allait encore lui parler de ses mômes puis de sa petite amie, sortant des détails qui devraient rester dans l'intimité d'un couple – Itachi se fichait royalement de savoir quelle marque de tampons utilisait cette femme. L'eau du bain commençait à tiédir sérieusement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et que Shisui lui sourit tout en déposant des serviettes et des vêtements propres. Itachi prit son temps pour se sécher et n'enfila que son caleçon, il faisait trop chaud à son goût.

L'appartement avait quelque peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu : il était rangé. Itachi fronça les sourcils. Il détestait lorsque Shisui s'occupait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Traversant le salon rutilant et aéré, Itachi scruta le moindre détail, s'imprégnant de ce nouvel environnement. Le canapé était plus proche du mur de quinze centimètres, la télévision avait changé d'angle, ses livres n'étaient plus rangés par ordres thématique et alphabétique mais par couleur de la tranche, offrant un magnifique dégradé sur les étagères lourdement chargées. Et ce n'était pas tout : il y avait de nouveau un tapis sous la table basse et se prolongeant jusque sous le canapé. Itachi détestait les tapis, il les avait en horreur. Il s'apprêtait à déplacer la petite table lorsque la tête de Shisui dépassa de l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

"Si tu l'aimes pas, ne le jette pas, il m'a coûté cher.  
- Ça t'apprendra à jouer les décorateurs d'intérieur, ronchonna Itachi.  
- Ce rose saumon va très bien avec ton parquet, s'indigna faussement Shisui. Viens manger, ça va être froid."

Itachi grommela quelques jurons avant de passer dans la cuisine, une petite pièce exiguë où on pouvait difficilement être plus de deux en même temps. Un minuscule plan de travail faisait office de table où trônaient déjà du riz fumant, des légumes marinés, du poisson grillé, deux soupes différentes et du thé vert. Itachi attaqua par la soupe miso, sous le regard amusé de Shisui, assis sur un tabouret assez haut.

"Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Tu crèves d'envie de me parler de cette Pochi.  
- Sochi, soupira Shisui, c'est Sochi. Pourquoi tu demandes de ses nouvelles ?  
- Parce que je préfère me maudire de t'en avoir demandé plutôt que d'attendre que tu déballes ta vie. Je gagne du temps.  
- Tu es de charmante humeur, Itachi …"

Le cadet renifla mais écouta néanmoins le récit des derniers jours de cette grande histoire d'amour dont Sochi était l'héroïne. Itachi goûta à tous les plats assez chichement puis but la deuxième soupe ainsi que sa tasse de thé, marquant la fin de son repas. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à pareilles quantités. Une bonne demi-heure passa pour que Shisui puisse narrer les aventures de Sochi de ces dix derniers jours.

"Et toi, ta mission ?  
- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, répondit Itachi en descendant de son tabouret. J'vais me coucher, tu fais la vaisselle.  
- C'était même pas une demande …"

Itachi ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans sa chambre adjacente au salon. Comme il s'y attendait, sa bonne avait changé les draps, ils étaient un peu rêches et son odeur en était absente. Ça n'empêcha pas Itachi de se vautrer de tout son long sur le lit, sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux avec délectation sans pour autant s'endormir, préférant attendre que Shisui s'en aille. On entendait vaguement les gens dans la rue en contrebas ainsi que la vaisselle s'entrechoquer. Tout était terriblement calme, tant qu'Itachi s'en trouva mal à l'aise. Lui allait pioncer tandis que le Hokage partait pour la capitale. Quinze jours seul, qui savait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Itachi en avait mal au ventre rien que d'y penser. Le matelas s'affaissa un peu et une main humide fit glisser les cheveux détachés sur une épaule, libérant l'autre sur laquelle un souffle chaud s'amusa un instant.

"Va tromper ta femme avec quelqu'un d'autre, grogna Itachi.  
- Tu as besoin de ne pas réfléchir et de te laisser aller un peu, susurra Shisui.  
- Je vais dormir, c'est tout.  
- Je te connais trop bien pour savoir quand tu as besoin de moi, Itachi."

Le cadet ne répondit pas, conscient que Shisui avait parfaitement raison. Itachi soupira en sentant les mains de son cousin glisser le long de son dos. Il ne pourrait pas dormir tout de suite.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Tatsumaki n'échangea pas un mot avec Temari pendant leur petit-déjeuner. Perdu dans ses pensées et elle dans ses mots croisés, ils évitaient surtout de se regarder, ce qui pourrait déclencher une conversation. Tatsumaki fut naturellement ravi de retrouver pour quelques instants sa chambre pour prendre son sac à dos puis prit la direction du village en compagnie de Temari. Ils se séparèrent devant le bureau où Ino attendait sagement. La jeune fille s'inclina poliment, lui souhaita bon voyage et disparut dans les couloirs avec l'autre blonde. Tatsumaki soupira d'aise. Enfin seul, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

"Hokage-sama !  
- Tout le monde s'y attendait, marmonna le concerné en se retournant."

C'était Shizune qui arrivait en courant, une lettre à la main. Elle s'inclina en lui tendant le papier soigneusement plié qu'il prit avec désinvolture.

"_Hokage-sama_, blablabla, _échec cuisant_, blablabla,_ incapacité à gérer la situation_, blablabla, _veuillez accepter ma démission_. Oh, ce ne sera que la cinquième en quinze jours. La réponse est toujours la même, fit-il à l'intention de Shizune.  
- Tenzô-san insiste pour que vous reconsidériez sérieusement sa position, répondit la kunoichi toujours inclinée.  
- Il en fait toujours trop, tu le sais très bien, résuma Tatsumaki en pénétrant dans son bureau. Mais ça ne gâche en rien ses capacités. Si je l'ai choisi pour ce poste, c'est qu'il est capable de l'assumer. Ma réponse est donc la même qu'avant-hier : je refuse sa démission.  
- Hokage-sama, permettez-moi de …  
- Non, je ne permets rien à personne. Je m'enferme dans mon bureau et qu'on ne vienne pas me déranger."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tatsumaki claqua la porte et s'y adossa. Les quelques heures précédant son départ pour la capitale, une fois par an, étaient sans contestation possible la pire matinée de l'année. Même les visites du vieux Sarutobi lui paraissaient moins désagréables.

"Hokage-sama ?  
- Quand je disais « personne », ça t'incluait aussi, soupira-t-il en regardant le jeune homme en face de lui. Enfin, tu n'es « personne », ça complique les choses. Pas encore parti ?  
- Le chûnin qui vous colle tout le temps m'a demandé d'attendre de rencontrer le capitaine de la garde, répondit Sai. Je dois le voir en début d'après-midi, s'il garde son poste, bien sûr.  
- Il le garde, il le garde, assura Tatsumaki en se décollant de la porte. Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici.  
- Uchiha Itachi est rentré à Konoha. J'aimerais votre permission pour le voir lui aussi.  
- En quoi Itachi t'intéresse ? demanda le Hokage en haussant les sourcils, réellement surpris par l'adolescent.  
- Il a souvent été avec le jinchûriki et j'aimerais lui poser quelques questions afin d'être prêt pour ma mission.  
- Kakashi et Tenzô ont passé beaucoup plus de temps avec le jinchûriki qu'Itachi.  
- Uchiha me paraît être la personne la moins impliquée sentimentalement, c'est tout."

Bien vu, pensa Tatsumaki en balançant son sac à dos dans un recoin du bureau. Ce gosse avait visiblement déduit ces relations uniquement en conversant avec Iruka, ce n'était pas rien connaissant les capacités du « chûnin ». Tatsumaki regrettait un peu de ne pouvoir emmener Sai avec lui à la capitale, cet enfant lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Il se posta devant les fenêtres pour regarder un instant Konoha avant de lui répondre.

"Non, tu ne peux pas t'entretenir avec Itachi. C'est bien d'avoir pensé à lui mais ce serait trop facile. J'ai fait savoir à Tenzô qu'il ne devait d'ailleurs pas te donner d'informations concernant le jinchûriki. Chaque garde doit avoir sa propre opinion de lui pour garder son indépendance vis-à-vis des autres.  
- Très bien, répondit Sai d'un ton d'une neutralité absolue. Je partirai ce soir.  
- Sai, le retint Tatsumaki en se tournant vers l'adolescent.  
- Oui, Hokage-sama ?"

Aucune expression, des yeux fixes, l'air détendu. Derrière : la porte du bureau et, suspendus au-dessus, les portraits des Hokage, dans la pénombre, du premier au quatrième ; cinq visages, pas un sourire. Le ciel continuait à s'éclaircir, la lumière crue de l'aurore avait du mal à se dissiper. Sai était là, bien droit devant le bureau, le ventre dans la lumière et la tête à l'ombre, ces orbes noirs inaccessibles. L'image même du parfait shinobi. Tatsumaki tiqua.

"Tu peux penser que je complique les choses en t'interdisant de voir Itachi mais je te sauve la vie sur ce coup-là. Le jinchûriki ne te laissera pas une deuxième chance s'il sait que tu fais partie de la garde écarlate. Je sais cependant que tu réussiras. Je ne t'aurais pas choisi si j'avais eu le moindre doute."

Sai ne répondit pas, un peu surpris de tant d'attention. S'il comprenait bien, le Hokage … lui faisait confiance ? Sa mâchoire se crispa et il déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas tant la mission qui était importante, c'était cette confiance en ses capacités. Sai détourna légèrement les yeux tout en s'inclinant puis quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter. Tatsumaki renifla, sourire en coin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Iruka avait pu dire à ce môme mais il ne le laisserait pas l'influencer, que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre. On frappa à la porte, comme pour lui rappeler que cette matinée serait exécrable. Contraint et forcé de se mettre au travail pour l'intérêt général, Tatsumaki s'affala dans son fauteuil tout en permettant au gêneur d'entrer dans son antre. Morino Ibiki, un géant balafré à la tête de la section torture et interrogatoire, passa la porte, carton sous le bras. Il tardait au Hokage de partir.

Loin de là, Ino et Temari arrivaient au terrain d'entraînement qu'elles avaient réquisitionné le jour précédent. C'était une zone clairsemée entre la forêt et de hautes herbes, d'environ deux kilomètres carrés, avec rivières, marécages et moustiques les mauvais jours. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour se cacher, mis à part quelques arbres rachitiques mais néanmoins verdoyants à cause de la multitude de petits cours d'eau qui parcouraient la zone. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent sans un mot, passant une première heure à repérer le terrain. La journée précédente avait surtout servi à tester les capacités de l'une et de l'autre, cette fois-ci les combats auraient plus d'envergure. Ino frémit en passant dans l'ombre épaisse d'un gros taillis. Ce ne serait pas évident. Temari était jônin et elle maîtrisait, entre autres, la meilleure affinité en combat rapproché. Ino avait pour elle quelques techniques Suiton mais elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin face à l'éventail de son adversaire. Il fallait donc qu'elle domine le combat mentalement si elle n'avait pas l'avantage physique.

Il devait être huit heures lorsque les hostilités commencèrent sérieusement. Temari surgit de nulle part, kunai au poing. Ino se cacha dans une brume artificielle le temps de nouer solidement deux filins ensemble. Elle s'esquiva par la gauche, courant à travers les herbes folles. Temari la poursuivit de loin, se doutant qu'il était dangereux de la serrer. Elle envoya une volée de shuriken qu'Ino esquiva sans problème. La cadette arriva sur le sable fin d'une rivière presque asséchée et fit face à Temari qui brandit son éventail. La seconde suivante, le sable et les herbes sèches furent soufflés, bouchant la vue. Temari entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'explosion d'un clone et se prépara à être attaquée par n'importe quel côté. Tendue, elle écouta attentivement aux alentours, ne se focalisant sur rien en particulier mais ce ne fut pas évident. Elle avait l'habitude du léger sifflement du vent dans les dunes, du crissement du sable sous les pattes des lézards, des mugissements lointain des chameaux, pas des criquets tellement bruyants de Konoha ni des bulles de gaz explosant à la surface de l'eau après s'être échappées de la vase.

"Tch ! Elle s'est barrée."

Temari replia son éventail et le remit dans son dos. Ils étaient doués pour disparaître, à Konoha, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle s'assit sur une grosse pierre sur le bord de la rivière croupissante, soupirant. Temari n'avait aucune envie de passer sa journée à jouer au chat et à la souris avec cette gazelle. Lorsque le Hokage lui avait demandé d'entraîner Ino, elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru mais elle devait bien s'y faire : elle devait materner cette gamine sautillante. Temari ne l'aimait pas vraiment. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était pendant l'examen de classe moyenne, trois ans plus tôt. Ino lui avait paru insupportable dans son parfait rôle de petite peste prétentieuse. Comment Shikamaru arrivait-il à supporter pareille coéquipière ? C'était un mystère pour Temari. Soupirant tout son saoul, elle esquiva tout de même les kunai qui lui étaient destinés en se baissant simplement.

"Je ne baisse pas ma garde aussi facilement, gamine."

Elle fut derrière Ino d'un bond et lui bloqua les bras dans le dos sans problème.

"Encore un clone ?"

Temari resserra sa prise, faisant lâcher un gémissement à sa proie. Non, pas un clone, elle avait la vraie sous la main.

"Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es chûnin. A Suna, un ninja de ce grade doit pouvoir tenir tête à un jônin au moins un quart d'heure."

Ino ne répondit pas, pliant sous la douleur. Elle tomba à genoux, se recroquevillant tandis que Temari se baissait aussi pour garder sa prise. Il fut trop tard lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit miroir au sol dans lequel se reflétait le regard bleu de son adversaire. Temari ne put plus bouger, sous l'emprise des techniques de la famille Yamanaka.

"On … On est bloquées comme ça, cracha-t-elle, c'est complètement ridicule ! Tu n'as pas gagné !  
- Je peux vous retenir quinze minutes sans problème, répondit Ino. En combat réel, c'est largement suffisant pour que mes coéquipiers nous trouvent et en terminent avec vous.  
- On est seules, idiote ! Tu vas épuiser tes réserves de chakra sans rien pouvoir faire et, une fois que je serai libre, je pourrai t'achever !  
- A Konoha aussi les ninja sont des pions que l'on peut sacrifier."

Temari tiqua, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'Ino sous-entendait : c'était vrai, en combat réel, elle serait la plus mal en point des deux. Un jônin était généralement seul en mission alors qu'un chûnin ne quittait jamais le village sans ses camarades. Sacrifier l'un des membres de l'équipe pour la réussite de la mission était envisageable.

"Je croyais que vous évitiez les morts, à Konoha ?  
- L'éthique est différente de celle de Suna, souffla Ino, mais le fond reste le même. Nous sommes shinobi, une arme au service de la communauté.  
- Tu gagnes des points, merdeuse. Relâche-moi, maintenant."

Ino obéit en détournant le regard du miroir. Temari reprit le contrôle de son corps et s'empressa de sauter en arrière, loin de l'autre blonde, prête à reprendre le combat. Ino se releva sans se presser, récupérant son petit miroir au passage, le rangeant dans sa poche d'armes arrière. La suite n'allait pas être simple. Question rapidité, Temari la surpassait largement. S'il n'y avait que ça, pensa amèrement Ino en se retournant. La jônin attendait sans garde particulière, sûre de sa supériorité. Quelque chose clochait forcément mais aucune des deux n'arrivait à mettre un mot sur cette sensation.

"Et si on s'arrêtait là ? demanda Ino.  
- On a à peine commencé ! rappela Temari en brandissant son éventail."

La rafale qui suivit toucha Ino de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler au sol, dans les herbes sèches. C'est alors que Temari se sentit tirée par la cheville et se retrouva rapidement dans les broussailles. Elle vit avec agacement le simple filin d'acier qui l'avait mise à terre, l'arracha et repartit à l'assaut. Elle n'allait pas laisser cette gamine la ridiculiser une fois de plus ! Ino se relevait à peine qu'elle reçut un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac. La chûnin dérapa sous la force de l'impact et esquiva l'éventail en se baissant. Alors qu'elle se relevait, Temari déplia son arme et frappa son adversaire à la tête. Ino s'effondra cette fois-ci, inconsciente et saignant à la tempe. La kunoichi de Suna renifla tout en rangeant son éventail, peu satisfaite du résultat. Ce n'était pas brillant. Temari regarda l'heure sur une petite montre qu'elle gardait à l'intérieur de son yukata et fronça clairement les sourcils. Il n'était même pas huit heures et demie. La journée serait longue.

* * *

L'ambiance dans la grande salle du manoir Hyûga n'était pas très festive, comme on pouvait facilement l'imaginer. Assis en deux rangs de part et autre de la pièce, une soixantaine d'adultes fixait l'adolescente au centre, face à son père et chef de clan. Tous les membres capables de la famille avaient été réunis en cette matinée, d'un côté ceux de la Sôke, de l'autre ceux de la Bunke. Hiashi contemplait calmement sa fille aînée, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Depuis quand Hinata était-elle une femme ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué ces changements physiques, trop préoccupé par la cadette. Le patriarche, le père de Hiashi, se racla la gorge pour rappeler que l'affaire était importante.

"Hier, commença Hiashi, le Hokage a rendu son verdict concernant ta punition pour avoir échoué dans la mission qu'il t'avait lui-même confiée. Hinata, te rends-tu compte de la situation dans laquelle le clan se trouve par ta faute ?"

La jeune fille hocha docilement la tête, yeux plantés sur le parquet et mains serrées sur ses genoux. Depuis la galerie longeant la salle, un peu à l'écart et adossé contre le mur, Neji écoutait attentivement les remontrances du père envers la fille. Cette affaire ne pouvait que l'enchanter. Il était vrai qu'il s'était lui aussi fait remonter les bretelles à son retour mais cela valait toujours mieux que de n'avoir rien fait du tout. Il n'aimait pas Hinata, cette petite fille choyée et protégée qui ne pouvait rien faire convenablement de ses dix doigts. Sa seule chance résidait en ses parents. Hiashi, son père, était le chef du clan Hyûga, et sa mère, Fumie, faisait partie de la garde la plus importante de Konoha. Sans ses prestigieux géniteurs, Hinata ne serait même pas restée dans la branche principale. C'était donc avec un franc sourire qu'il écoutait les remontrances faites à Hinata. Il trouvait la journée magnifique bien qu'elle ne fît que commencer.

Hiashi poursuivit sa diatribe en reprenant point par point toutes les erreurs de Hinata depuis ses débuts, du premier bégayement devant Yûhi Kurenai jusqu'à la tasse de thé qu'elle avait posée avec trop de vigueur une heure plus tôt. Personne n'osa rien dire, ce fut à peine si on entendait les respirations, de peur de voir la colère du chef de clan retomber ailleurs que sur sa fille. Neji observait calmement, grâce à son Byakugan, les expressions de honte et de peine sur le visage baissé de sa cousine. Les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux sans jamais rouler sur ses joues de porcelaine, et c'était là la seule force de cette enfant, il fallait le reconnaître. La pluie de reproches dura une bonne heure durant laquelle la voix forte de Hiashi résonna dans tous les bâtiments. Hinata respirait à peine lorsque enfin son père se tut.

"Le Hokage a été clément envers toi, il te laisse sous la surveillance d'un membre de notre clan. Ç'aurait été une honte difficile à oublier s'il en avait été autrement. Comment peux-tu te comporter ainsi alors que les Uchiha croulent sous les compliments ?!"

Hinata ne répondit pas, ne sachant rien de ce qu'avait fait Sasuke ces derniers jours. Il était parti de Konoha et n'en était pas revenu, aucun message particulier n'était arrivé, cela signifiait que sa mission se poursuivait. Hiashi attendit quelques secondes une possible réponse avant de reprendre.

"C'est un comble que tu ne saches même pas ce que ces oiseaux de mauvais augure font ! N'oublie pas que les Hyûga et les Uchiha sont ennemis jusqu'à la mort !! Que je ne te voie plus adresser la parole au second fils de Fugaku, je t'interdis définitivement de le fréquenter ! Si j'apprends que tu as eu ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sympathie à son égard, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser le bambou pour te le faire comprendre !!"

Depuis la galerie, Neji haussa un sourcil. Son oncle parlait de châtiment physique, une première. Hinata n'était pas reconnue comme une héritière capable parmi le clan mais jamais personne n'avait levé le moindre petit doigt sur elle. On la complimentait pour sa beauté, ses manières, ses efforts et elle répondait gentiment, souriait joliment, rougissait même lorsqu'un oncle la taquinait un peu trop. Bien que faible, ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne, disait-on. Neji n'était pas très objectif sur ce point et pas du même avis sur d'autres – ne serait-ce que la beauté : jugeait-on la grâce d'une femme à la profondeur de son décolleté ?

"Concernant ta surveillance, reprit Hiashi après avoir lissé un pli imaginaire sur son kimono, mon petit cousin Tateryû fera parfaitement l'affaire."

Neji ne fut même pas surpris. Tateryû était connu dans le clan pour être quelqu'un de sévère et d'injuste. Une fois qu'on lui avait désigné un coupable, toutes les preuves d'innocence ne pouvaient le faire changer d'avis. Hinata allait passer un mois mémorable, c'en était jouissif. Cependant, alors que Neji s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, trop heureux de la nouvelle, on entendit le parquet grincer et un raclement de gorge. Il ne fallut rien de plus pour faire retomber le bonheur du jeune homme : le patriarche du clan, le grand-père de Hiashi, un homme qui avait connu le Premier et le Deuxième Hokage, allait visiblement user de son pouvoir pour contredire son petit-fils. Cette fois-ci, Neji risqua un œil dans la salle, tout comme une petite trentaine de membres plus ou moins importants du clan non conviés à la fête.

Debout au milieu du rang de la Sôke, habillé de plusieurs couches de kimono malgré la chaleur du mois d'août, Hyûga Heichirô, dit Tensui, quatre-vingt-trois ans, doyen de Konoha, paraissait être un morceau de nacre au centre de cette assemblée sombre. Chauve depuis longtemps et jamais remis des guerres qu'il avait vécues, son visage exprimait la fatigue de vivre ainsi que la douloureuse expérience de la faim. On disait de lui que même le Troisième Hokage, pourtant fanfaronnant à Konoha comme un coq dans sa basse-cour, respectait tellement cet homme qu'il l'appelait affectueusement « notre grand-père ». Quant au Quatrième, il s'entendait à merveille avec le doyen et n'avait rien à craindre lui. C'était peut-être pour cela que Hiashi sentait le vent tourner.

"Une discussion nous a été rapportée. Des insultes ont été faites à Tatsumaki-kun, par vous-même, mon petit-fils.  
- Il est plaisant de constater que les informations vont toujours aussi vites, railla Hiashi en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
- En ma qualité de patriarche du clan Hyûga, je demande un vote à l'encontre du chef, lâcha Heichirô avec légèreté."

Un brouhaha s'empara de l'assistance alors que Hiashi foudroyait du regard son grand-père avec toute la haine possible. Hinata, toujours assise, regardait la scène d'un air horrifié. Pareil vote était simple à comprendre : cela signifiait qu'on remettait en question le chef du clan. Heichirô ne laissait à personne le temps de le contredire. Sitôt la demande faite par le patriarche lui-même, le vote ne pouvait être empêché.

"Il est difficile d'admettre qu'un chef irrespectueux du Hokage, et donc qui irait dans le sens de l'isolement du clan Hyûga, puisse nous être encore utile. Sa succession reviendra à sa fille aînée, Hinata-chan ici présente, comme attendu. Je suis sûr que cette petite, bien qu'un peu timide, préfère la diplomatie aux insultes grotesques et qu'elle sera un médiateur efficace. C'est avant tout cela, le rôle du chef de notre clan : nous représenter dans notre entièreté au Conseil. Hiashi l'a oublié en mettant en avant ses propres intérêts.  
- Uzumaki ne fait pas mieux ! hurla Hiashi pour se faire entendre. Il est évident qu'il fait cavalier seul et qu'il s'amuse à diviser les clans mêmes ! Allez-vous rentrer dans son jeu, la queue entre les jambes ?!  
- Dois-je rappeler à l'aimable assistance que c'est à cause de Hiashi que le clan Hyûga a participé au massacre du clan Uchiha ?"

Les voix tombèrent et les visages devinrent blêmes. Nul n'ignorait cette nuit sanglante, huit ans plus tôt, pas même Neji et Hinata. Les conséquences pour le clan avaient été désastreuses ; aujourd'hui encore ils risquaient l'exclusion au moindre faux pas. On ne faisait pas grand cas de l'honneur chez les ninja lorsqu'il s'agissait de combat. Attaquer sa cible alors qu'elle était incapable de se défendre faisait partie des méthodes courantes. Cependant, salir à ce point son blason et celui de son village était particulièrement mal vu : si le shinobi était allé à l'encontre du bien-être de la communauté, il la mettait en danger. On comprenait aisément pourquoi certains ninja préféraient mettre fin à leurs jours plutôt que de subir des années de mise à l'écart de la part de leurs camarades, ils reconnaissaient ainsi leurs torts et y mettaient un terme. C'était une façon de dire « pardon » à la communauté qui, par la suite, ne parlait plus des dissidents et laissait la famille tranquille. L'exclusion n'était donc guère envisageable pour le clan Hyûga qui se prétendait le plus fort de Konoha : le suicide du coupable ne suffirait pas et tout le clan porterait la faute.

"Passons au vote, reprit Heichirô d'une voix douce. Que ceux qui souhaitent que Hiashi reste à la tête de notre clan lèvent la main."

Sur les soixante personnes votantes, une douzaine de mains se levèrent, plus du côté Sôke que Bunke. Il n'était pas difficile de constater que les plus extrémistes voulant confiner le clan votaient pour Hiashi.

"Que ceux qui souhaitent que Hinata devienne notre chef lèv…  
- C'est bon, coupa Hiashi. J'ai compris, je me retire."

Il ne jeta pas un œil à l'assemblée, sortant dans le silence le plus total. Heichirô laissa les esprits se calmer un peu avant de poursuivre, fixant la jeune fille incrédule au centre de la pièce.

"Hinata-chan, je suis navré que tu ne puisses te remettre de ta surprise mais il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu prépares tes affaires et que tu rejoignes sur-le-champ les portes principales de Konoha. Uchiha Fugaku accompagne Tatsumaki-kun à la capitale et j'ai pu convaincre le Hokage de vous inclure au voyage, toi et ton cousin Neji.  
- Grand-père, je suis consignée au village, murmura Hinata.  
- Ta punition reprendra lorsque tu rentreras et je préfère que Neji s'occupe de ta surveillance au lieu de Tateryû. Au moins serons-nous sûrs qu'il ne te brisera pas les os. Allez, et bon voyage."

Neji n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer d'un pas dans la salle, saluer bien bas et d'accompagner Hinata jusqu'à ses appartements. Réflexion faite, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire journée.

* * *

Toujours en caleçon, Itachi fumait tranquillement une cigarette sur son balcon lorsque la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit sur Fugaku. Le fils tourna à peine la tête vers le père qui se résolut à aller lui aussi sur le balcon, du genre petit et encombré par une chaise longue qui ne servait à rien sinon à prendre de la place. Fugaku fut étonné de voir Itachi en pareille tenue. Il avait toujours laissé le soin à Mikoto de baigner les enfants le soir, aussi n'avait-il que rarement vu ses fils nus. On était plutôt pudique chez les Uchiha, on ne montrait pas grand-chose de soi. Fugaku se fraya un chemin sur le balcon, entre les pots de plantes mortes et la chaise longue, saluant son fils d'un petit hochement de tête. Itachi, pour faire de la place, s'assit sur la rambarde, faisant ainsi face à son père et le dépassant d'une tête – chose dont il ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps, malheureusement.

"Je vois que tu vas bien, fit Fugaku d'un ton assez neutre.  
- La mission s'est bien passée, confirma Itachi en soufflant sa fumée sur le côté pour ne pas gêner. Et toi ?  
- Ça …  
- Evidemment que ça va, coupa le fils. Tu pars avec Hokage-sama, non ?!"

Fugaku ne comprit pas pourquoi Itachi semblait soudainement énervé, lui qui était d'un naturel si flegmatique. Même en colère, Itachi restait généralement le visage fermé, préférant attaquer par les mots, c'était étrange de voir cette douleur hanter ses traits. Fugaku s'en sentit d'autant plus coupable. Itachi renifla de dédain en voyant son père muet, jeta son mégot dans la rue et remit ses cheveux en arrière.

"Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui … Hokage-sama sera en danger sans moi, par ta faute.  
- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, répondit Fugaku qui supportait mal ces accusations. C'était sa décision et je l'approuve maintenant que je te vois dans un tel état de nerf ! Tu as besoin de repos, Itachi.  
- Depuis quand sais-tu de quoi j'ai besoin ?"

Fugaku ne sut pas quoi répondre, trop surpris pour envisager une riposte efficace. Itachi descendit de la rambarde et rentra dans son salon sans même jeter un regard à son père. Il s'affala sur son canapé, renversant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux.

"C'est quoi, le plan ? Tu t'es mis d'accord avec Hokage-sama pour me mettre hors jeu ? Je ne veux pas héritier du fardeau des Uchiha alors, comme punition, je ne peux pas protéger la personne qui m'est la plus chère ?!  
- Ce n'est rien de tout ça, gronda Fugaku. Le Hokage sait que tu rentres de mission et que tu dois te reposer ! C'est ce qui a motivé son choix, rien d'autre ! Il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour comprendre !  
- C'est ridicule, pouffa Itachi. Tout ça est ridicule. Je ne peux pas être mis à l'écart, je suis indispensable à Konoha. Tu m'entends ? hurla-t-il en se redressant. Indispensable !! Hokage-sama n'est rien sans moi et je ne suis rien sans lui !! C'est comme ça que ça marche, pas autrement !! Ni toi, ni Sasuke, ni aucun autre ne peut prendre ma place !!"

La main de Fugaku s'abattit sans avertissement sur la joue d'Itachi, claquant comme une voile au vent. Le geste calma l'un et l'autre, les laissant dans un état second pendant un bref instant. Itachi n'en revint pas : c'était la première fois que son père le giflait. Bizarrement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et pas à cause de la douleur. Fugaku, incapable de trouver quoi dire, préféra partir, fermant la porte de l'appartement sans un bruit. Itachi se laissa tomber dans le canapé, sur le côté, passant sa main sur sa joue. Sa peau était soudainement chaude et elle lui piquait étrangement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été blessé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il en avait oublié cette sensation étrange de détachement après un coup reçu. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, son souffle se fit plus court et puis, finalement, son esprit se focalisa sur autre chose. Itachi se ferma complètement au reste du monde, se recroquevillant sur son canapé, ignorant l'heure qui défilait.

* * *

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, qu'il avait fins et distingués, lui donnant une certaine noblesse, selon sa mère, en constant qu'il manquait des bols dans le buffet où était normalement rangée la vaisselle. Problème : il avait besoin de ces bols pour mettre la table. Il y en avait bien d'autres dans la vaisselle sale mais il n'avait aucune envie de les laver. Et puis c'était à Hidan de le faire, s'il respectait les tours de corvées. Shikamaru laissa sa tête buter contre le meuble, fatigué de faire la bonne chez un type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, dangereux, recherché, affamé et immobilisé. Il inspira un bon coup pour se reprendre, se releva et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au jardin. Hidan était bel et bien là, s'amusant avec des enfants et les bols. Shikamaru tiqua. Pourquoi diable ce môme lançait un bol ? Et pourquoi Hidan avait-il la bêche à la main ? Shikamaru comprit mais il fut trop tard pour empêcher le drame : Hidan frappa de toutes ses forces le bol qui s'envola au loin sous les yeux émerveillés des enfants.

"Hidaaaaaaaan !! hurla Shikamaru depuis la galerie du salon.  
- Yo, Shika ! répondit le concerné en plantant sa bêche dans un sublime effet de lumière et de sueur perlant sur son front tandis que les enfants couraient déjà à la recherche du bol. Tu viens t'amuser avec nous ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! continua l'adolescent sur le même ton, oubliant sa préférence naturelle pour le calme et la diplomatie.  
- J'ai inventé un nouveau jeu : le baise bol !"

Il leva le doigt au ciel, un air de défi dans le regard.

"Le but est d'envoyer le bol au septième ciel !"

Shikamaru en resta littéralement sur le cul, contemplant son partenaire comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, sentant une bise froide dans son dos. Quelque chose, _quelqu'un_, quelque part lui en voulait.

"Y'a pas que toi qui te sens seul, gamin, marmonna Kisame depuis sa chambre dont les shôji étaient ouverts. Il m'a bassiné pendant une demi-heure avec des histoires de champs et d'effets, j'ai pas vraiment compris …  
- Ma … Maman, chouina Shikamaru en se laissant aller sur le plancher. J'en ai marre …  
- Ça ne fait que commencer, l'avertit le blessé en vérifiant que Hidan s'éloignait bien avec les enfants. Ecoute, gamin, je connais peu ce type mais il est évident que c'est un anormal.  
- C'est un type à la peau bleue qui me dit ça …, nota l'adolescent en levant les yeux au plafond.  
- Anormal, bizarre … taré, si tu préfères.  
- Complètement cinglé, oui ! compléta Nara en se rapprochant à quatre pattes de la chambre. Il lui manque une case, voire plus !! Je passe tellement souvent de catastrophe en surprise que je sais même plus pourquoi je suis ce dégénéré !!  
- Bah, tu aurais pu tomber dans pire école, ricana Kisame. Hidan va t'en apprendre des choses et tu rentreras tout fier chez toi, pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère.  
- J'ai pas attendu ma mère pour chialer."

Shikamaru renifla bruyamment et baissa la tête, se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Ses nerfs lâchaient, après seulement quelques jours de mission où il n'y avait rien eu de particulier, juste les jeux de Hidan pour le mettre dans tous ses états. Shikamaru passait de la plus grande prudence à la décontenance la plus totale en à peine quelques secondes, puis ses muscles se tendaient à nouveau à cause d'un regard un peu trop insistant, l'obligeant à réfléchir le plus vite possible à toutes les situations envisageables alors que c'était juste ces maudits yeux mauves qui donnaient cette impression d'intensité ! Il dormait peu, mangeait peu, était constamment sur ses gardes, l'esprit vif et aiguisé comme le meilleur des sabres. C'était éreintant, Shikamaru n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Il comprenait soudainement toute la signification du mot « équipe ». Ino et Chôji n'étaient ni les meilleurs ninja, ni les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir avec soi. Ils avaient leurs défauts et leurs qualités, leurs faiblesses et leurs forces mais ils étaient surtout et avant tout ses coéquipiers. Il pouvait se reposer sur eux, les voir le rassurait et les entendre lui redonnait espoir. Shikamaru aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être entouré de cette pimbêche arrogante et ce gros plein de soupe à cet instant précis. Il n'aurait alors plus peur d'affronter directement Hidan et il ne resterait pas là à attendre qu'un malade guérisse. Shikamaru essuya rageusement ses larmes du revers de la main, reniflant encore.

Il sentit alors la main froide et calleuse de Kisame sur sa joue, lui remontant le visage un peu rudement. Le nukenin le regarda de ses yeux un peu fous avant de lui sourire de travers, dévoilant quelques dents. Shikamaru se trouva incroyablement stupide d'éprouver de la reconnaissance envers cet homme, même s'il était un ennemi et qu'un jour ou l'autre ils s'affronteraient dans un combat à mort. Il renifla encore, ne cherchant pas à se dégager, fermant les yeux pour tarir ses larmes. La large paume lâcha doucement prise, comme si Kisame voulait s'assurer que la tête resterait bien à sa place avant de lui couper tout soutien.

"T'es qu'un môme, va ! C'est pas un drame si tu chiales. Ça arrive à tout le monde, même aux adultes.  
- Je sais, bredouilla Shikamaru en se massant les yeux. J'suis con … J'ai pas pleuré la première fois que j'ai tué un type, ni la deuxième fois, ni la troisième … Et maintenant … Maintenant je chiale parce que ce connard a envoyé les bols dans la forêt ! Je suis vraiment con."

Kisame se contenta de lui tapoter le crâne, réalisant qu'il était en train de consoler un enfant. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais la situation était différente : Shikamaru n'était pas un de ses élèves et avait largement dépassé la moyenne d'âge de sa classe. C'était presque un homme qu'il avait face à lui, un shinobi ennemi qui, pourtant, laissait ses faiblesses bien visibles. Ç'aurait été tellement simple de lui briser le cou, même dans son état. Non, en vérité, c'était plus tentant qu'autre chose. Il se prouverait qu'il était encore capable de tuer froidement, d'admirer le sang couler, d'entendre les os craquer et de voir ce corps se tordre. Une sourde envie lui titilla un instant les entrailles qui le rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Kisame s'écarta de l'enfant, se rallongeant et fermant les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Si le monde n'était pas plus fou que la veille, lui, par contre, sombrait gentiment, il n'y avait plus de doute.

* * *

Parfois, une pensée fugitive traverse votre esprit. Vous y prêtez attention une fraction de seconde puis l'oubliez parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'important. C'est comme voir passer un oiseau dans le ciel, c'est tellement habituel que ça n'a rien de remarquable – sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'un oiseau de Konoha qui vous rappelle que vous avez du travail. Et parfois, certaines pensées passent, repassent, font coucou de la main, s'incrustent carrément, s'invitent à dîner et puis couchent finalement dans votre lit, vous empêchant de dormir ou de réfléchir à autre chose. C'était le cas pour Uchiha Sasuke. Une pensée avait trouvé son cerveau sympa, bien décoré, et s'y était installée. Cette pensée était la suivante : « je hais Naruto ».

Bien sûr, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait formuler à voix haute cette pensée pour la déloger de son aire de Broca – cortex préfrontal gauche –, alors qu'il en avait la terrible et furieuse envie. Naruto avançait à vitesse régulière, quel que soit le terrain, une dizaine de mètres en avant, le regard toujours porté sur le lointain. Sasuke ne voyait que son dos depuis leur départ de la retraite de Deidara et c'était certainement bien mieux comme ça. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Naruto s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une route plutôt fréquentée qui serpentait sous les arbres au fond des valons des contreforts de la chaîne de montagnes qu'ils avaient traversée. Les enfants regardèrent les deux hommes habillés bizarrement et les adultes préférèrent détourner le regard, ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis. Sasuke n'apprécia pas vraiment de se retrouver dans la situation du paria moyen. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que la normalité n'était pas la vie menée à Konoha, bien que Kakashi le lui ait dit et répété.

Ils suivirent la route sur quelques kilomètres, s'ignorant l'un l'autre, avant que Naruto ne bifurque derrière un petit hôtel un peu en retrait et caché par les buissons. Ils parcoururent encore quelques kilomètres avant de tomber sur un vieux sentier bordé d'ifs massifs. La lumière rougeoyante du couchant donnait un air sanglant à l'allée d'ifs, mettant Sasuke mal à l'aise. Le sentier longea un moment la grande route, quoique plus haut sur le flanc de la montagne puis déboucha sur un large escalier de pierres taillées, toujours sous la voûte des arbres. Les ifs côtoyaient ici les chênes et les châtaigniers ainsi que des noisetiers et des noyers. Ils avaient été plantés, de toute évidence, car ces arbres n'aimaient pas les mêmes terrains. La lumière en biais accentuait les ombres, créant des formes tordues sur les écorces. Les marches de l'escalier, bien que régulières, étaient hautes et la montée s'avéra difficile jusqu'au col. Là, la frondaison des arbres était un peu moins épaisse et Sasuke put se retourner pour voir la vallée s'étendre à ses pieds. Le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons dans cette région au creux des montagnes.

La descente s'effectua à un rythme plus soutenu. Il était en effet plus facile de dévaler les escaliers en courant que de prendre son temps pour descendre chaque marche avec précaution. Cependant, cet agréable passage martyrisant les genoux fut de courte durée et la pente reprit une inclinaison positive. Le même décors semblait s'étirer à l'infini, comme si cet escalier n'était qu'une voie comme une autre pour rejoindre l'autre bout du monde. Le soleil avait définitivement disparu lorsque l'escalier s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de nulle part. Sasuke souffla, regardant autour de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de Naruto pour deviner la direction à prendre. Sur leur gauche se dressait un haut portail _torii_ d'un rouge éclatant même dans la pénombre. Il culminait bien plus haut que les arbres alentours et devait être visible de loin. Une étrange impression se dégageait de ce portail. Si Sasuke avait cru à une quelconque entité supérieure, il aurait volontiers pensé qu'un dieu protégeait ce lieu. Cependant, l'impression était trop familière pour qu'il puisse soudainement croire en Dieu. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit Naruto malaxer son chakra. Du genjutsu. Sasuke fit de même puis avança à la suite de son camarade.

Le nouveau chemin qui s'offrait à eux était fait de profondes marches en terre retenue par des rondins de bois et déversant un peu dans la pente. Ils passèrent à côté d'un petit temple visiblement abandonné depuis longtemps pour monter encore plus haut sur la montagne – Sasuke ne doutait pas un seul instant de leur but : le sommet. Des oiseaux nocturnes s'occupaient de leurs affaires, ignorant les deux humains passant dans leur territoire plongé dans les ténèbres. On entendait les grillons bien qu'il fît plus frais qu'au fond de la vallée et une certaine humidité rendait la peau moite. Sasuke sursauta, au détour d'un virage, lorsqu'il aperçut deux yeux jaunes le fixer, quelques mètres devant. Un homme se tenait là, la peau blanche comme la lune et les cheveux d'encre, en kimono sombre. Les ombres élimaient son visage qu'on devinait fin en temps normal. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Naruto s'inclinait respectueusement devant cet homme. Sasuke parvint enfin à mettre un nom sur ce visage : Orochimaru.

Fin du voyage.

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
# Pochi (ポチ) est un nom pour chien au Japon, à l'instar de notre Rex ou Médor en France.  
# Sochi (措置) : mesure, disposition. Ça n'apporte rien à l'histoire.  
# Tensui (天水) : Ciel et eau. Ça donne une idée de son style de combat mais je refuse de mettre pépé en danger XD  
# Torii (鳥居) : porte sacrée des temples ou sanctuaires shintô. Souvent rouges, faites de deux piliers soutenant deux poutres perpendiculaires et courbées vers le ciel.


	20. 17 Nouveau jeu, nouvelles règles

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction : **Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note 1 :** Ce chapitre a failli s'appeler "Sasuke et Naruto au merveilleux pays d'Orochimaru et ses acolytes, sauf que, techniquement, la baraque appartient à Jiraiya". Non, ce n'est pas une blague.  
**Note 2 :** ENORME SPOILER pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scantrads ! Chapitre 363 exactement. En même temps, avec cette fic, vous vous en bouffez des spoilers …

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 17 : _Nouveau jeu, nouvelles règles_

Malgré son aversion pour tout ce qui avait les cheveux blonds en pagaille, Sasuke avait suivi son coéquipier temporaire dans les dédales de couloirs sombres de la vaste demeure des Sannin. Devant eux marchait tranquillement Orochimaru, une lanterne de papier à la main. Maître et élève n'avaient pas échangé un mot, ce que Sasuke n'avait pu interpréter. Où allaient-ils ? Pourquoi ce silence ? _Quand_ attaquerait-il ? Orochimaru sembla entendre les interrogations muettes du jeune homme car il tourna la tête de trois quarts vers Sasuke, lui souriant avec assurance.

"Ta jeune amie se trouve aussi ici, murmura-t-il. Peut-être devrais-tu la rejoindre ?"

Sasuke déglutit en observant le dos de Naruto qui n'avait pas bronché.

"Ma mission est prioritaire. Je dois protéger le jinchûriki avant de penser à mes coéquipiers ou à ma propre vie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée."

Naruto renifla et Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sous-entendu. Enfoiré, pensa-t-il en sentant sa gorge se nouer. C'était pourtant vrai, il ne faisait qu'accomplir son devoir comme il le fallait ! Il devait rester avec le jinchûriki, même si l'équipe était séparée, ordre du Hokage.

"Quelle dévotion, s'amusa Orochimaru. On croirait entendre ce cher Itachi."

Sasuke ne répondit pas, à la fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas relever la provocation et aussi parce qu'il était un peu surpris. Itachi et Orochimaru se connaissaient ? Etait-il le seul à ne pas savoir que ce nukenin était vivant ?!

"C'est ici."

La voix cruellement suave souffla à peine ces mots devant un shôji entrouvert d'où filtrait la lumière tamisée d'une lampe à huile. Naruto et Sasuke furent invités à entrer dans une pièce moyenne aux tatami sentant bon la poussière. Elle ne donnait sur rien sinon quatre murs de portes coulissantes camouflées de l'extérieur, toutes rouges dans leur partie supérieure, noires en deçà. La lampe à huile était faite de papier incrusté de fleurs des champs : bluets, coquelicots, pavots, donnant ainsi quelques touches colorées à la teinte mourante de la lumière artificielle. Des ombres profondes engloutissaient le reste de l'espace, ne laissant que vaguement luire les bois et les laques. Deux personnes attendaient là, assises sur de vieux coussins bruns. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux blancs hirsutes, sirotant une coupe de sake tout en étudiant avec soin les invités. L'autre personne était une femme à la beauté éblouissante, au sourire mutin et aux yeux de braise. Sasuke eut du mal à la quitter du regard, étonné par la jeunesse de la Princesse aux Limaces, Tsunade. Le dernier n'était, évidemment, autre que Jiraiya, l'Ermite aux Crapauds.

Naruto et Sasuke s'assirent sur les tatami alors qu'Orochimaru prenait place sur le dernier coussin libre. Le plus jeune s'inclina si bas que son front toucha le sol. Sasuke se contenta de baisser légèrement les yeux.

"Te voilà dans un drôle d'état, gamin, fit remarquer Jiraiya en posant sa coupe sur un petit plateau situé dans son ombre. Qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Kaku et Raijû.  
- Les jinchûriki ou les bijû directement ? continua l'ermite.  
- Les jinchûriki mais je ne connais pas leurs noms, s'excusa Naruto.  
- Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué ?  
- Ils veulent prouver aux shinobi que les jinchûriki sont tout-puissants."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, surpris d'en entendre autant. S'il conjecturait correctement, Naruto avait reçu la visite inopinée de deux autres jinchûriki au retour d'une mission, s'était vu offrir une proposition du type "nous ensemble contre le reste du monde", avait très certainement refusé et s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Cela signifiait qu'un jinchûriki s'était opposé à d'autres pour _protéger_ son village. Sasuke avait un peu de mal à le croire. Le seul autre possédé qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, Gaara, n'agissait que pour lui-même – peut-être pour ses proches, à la limite. Les comportements différaient et Sasuke ne put qu'imaginer que Naruto était très attaché à Konoha, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Un léger rire malsain s'échappa des lèvres d'Orochimaru, comme si la situation était toute enfantine et ne requérait pas son attention. Jiraiya et Tsunade le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, pourtant habitués à ses soudains sursauts de désintérêt total pour le reste de l'Humanité.

"Que comptent-ils faire au juste, lâcha-t-il en dépliant ses jambes, une fois chaque Kage à terre ? Se réfugier sur une montagne et attendre que les meilleurs combattants viennent les défier ? Ils sont parfaitement ridicules.  
- Je les comprends, murmura Naruto. Ma position est frustrante, j'imagine que la leur n'est pas enviable non plus.  
- Toi, tu es en vie, c'est déjà ça, fit remarquer Jiraiya."

Naruto releva la tête, intrigué par les paroles de son maître. Jiraiya lui sourit en coin, ménageant ses effets.

"Ils étaient vivants lorsque nous nous sommes battus.  
- Vraiment ? As-tu vu leur sang couler ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les blesser, avoua Naruto. La sécurité de mes coéquipiers était prioritaire.  
- Belle initiative, peut-être un peu trop sortie de tes bouquins …  
- Abrège, ordonna Tsunade en tapant du poing sur le tatami.  
- Asano Mujina et Tanaka Arashi ont été portés disparus il y a plus d'un mois, révéla Jiraiya en s'écartant un peu de sa compagne. J'ai appris ça quand j'étais chez mon éditeur.  
- J'ai été attaqué il y a quinze jours, répliqua Naruto. Comment des morts peuvent-ils revenir à la vie ?"

Sasuke n'osa pas intervenir, se contentant de fixer successivement Naruto et Orochimaru d'un air qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Il était prêt à croire n'importe quoi à l'heure actuelle, même qu'il n'était pas le fils de son père. Il allait de toute façon de surprise en surprise, une de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien à la donne. Jiraiya sourit à Naruto d'un air roublard, comme un vieux singe ayant plus de malice qu'un jeune.

"J'y ai réfléchi mais j'attends confirmation de Konoha. Nous aurons la réponse dans quelques jours, à condition que vous restiez suffisamment longtemps pour entendre les conclusions de l'enquête.  
- Si Haruno Sakura est transportable, nous devons rentrer au plus vite, contra Naruto dont l'impatience se faisait sentir.  
- Sakura va bien, assura Tsunade. Elle a encore quelques bleus et d'autres égratignures que j'ai jugés inutile de soigner, rien de bien important. Elle peut tout à fait retourner à Konoha, quand nous le souhaiterons.  
- Pardon ? intervint Sasuke.  
- Ta copine restera ici avec nous, nargua Tsunade.  
- Cependant, coupa Jiraiya, des ordres sont arrivés pour toi, Naruto. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?  
- Le … vingt-cinq août ?  
- Le premier septembre, marmonna Sasuke en fixant intensément la princesse.  
- Le premier ? répéta Naruto en se tournant vers son camarade. Vraiment ? On est si en retard que ça ?  
- En retard … ?  
- Le Hokage ne sera pas à Konoha avant le quinze du mois, poursuivit Jiraiya, tu sais donc ce que cela signifie."

Naruto hocha la tête tout en fixant le tatami et Sasuke ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi le blond passait de l'étonnement à la culpabilité en un rien de temps. Il avait bien remarqué que Naruto semblait moins froid que d'habitude – le souvenir de la nuit de la fête des fleurs le fit légèrement tiquer, tout comme ce réveil difficile chez Deidara –, certainement grâce à la présence de ses professeurs, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se laisserait autant aller. Cela méritait des explications. Pour une fois, Sasuke avait hâte d'aller se coucher dans la même chambre que Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, continua l'ermite, le Hokage t'ordonne de rester auprès de Naruto, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es responsable de lui, montre-toi à la hauteur de ta tâche.  
- Bien, monsieur, répondit le concerné sans sourciller.  
- Assez des intrigues, passons aux faits, rappela Orochimaru. Naruto-kun, montre-nous la raison de ta visite."

Naruto hocha la tête puis se leva sans un bruit. Il commença par retirer son bandeau frontal, ensuite son pull, quelques armes, son T-shirt à mailles et entreprit de défaire ses bandages. Sasuke se rappelait avoir vu les marques quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez Deidara, et il fut étonné de voir qu'elles avaient progressé sur la peau saine. Naruto se rassit sur ses talons, torse nu devant la petite assemblée sérieuse. Il gardait son œil droit fermé mais on pouvait voir l'orbe bouger sous la paupière. Les marques noires s'étendaient à présent sur tout le bras droit et une bonne partie du dos ainsi que la partie droite du torse. Elles s'étiraient jusqu'au bras gauche, environ jusqu'au coude. La nuque et la gorge étaient elles aussi prises, tout comme une grosse moitié du visage. Il y avait aussi les restes d'un hématome sur la joue gauche, héritage de Sasuke, et quelques piqûres de moustiques récalcitrantes. A la lumière vacillante de la lampe à huile, Naruto n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il avait le teint cadavérique et les traits creusés. Sasuke constata que son coéquipier avait maigri, presque fondu, en quelques jours à peine, alors qu'il avait mangé pour deux. Etait-ce l'une des conséquences de la malédiction ? Il n'en savait rien.

Tsunade s'installa dans le dos de Naruto et observa attentivement la peau sans pour autant la toucher. Jiraiya préféra poursuivre son interrogatoire en demandant les détails de l'attaque à Naruto, lequel s'exécuta en hésitant parfois sur l'enchaînement des évènements. Orochimaru, quant à lui, étudia avec soin les bandages, en particulier les fûda faits par Gaara. Sasuke remarqua que certains étaient eux aussi brûlés ou tachés par du sang frais. Un bon moment passa ainsi, Naruto essayant de retrouver chaque détail important du combat, se laissant tripoter par Tsunade. Lorsque enfin il se tut, Orochimaru fixa son élève froidement.

"N'as-tu donc rien appris durant ces quatre années à suer sang et eau en ces lieux ? cracha-t-il amèrement. Les histoires de pair et impair, ça ne te dit rien ?!  
- Euh …, tenta Naruto en se creusant visiblement les méninges, c'est-à-dire que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses en peu de temps et que …  
- Des excuses ? Allons donc ! soupira le nukenin en se levant. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te sortir de là si tu ne te souviens pas d'un savoir aussi indispensable !"

Orochimaru continua à grogner tout en sortant de la pièce. Naruto parut blessé par ce manque d'attention et Sasuke comprit bien pourquoi : à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, Naruto prouvait sa dévotion envers son instructeur. Recevoir en retour aussi peu d'attention n'était pas spécialement agréable.

"Bah, il veut juste aller se coucher, soupira Jiraiya. On approche de la troisième heure du matin et Orochimaru n'a jamais supporté les longues nuits de veille. Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto.  
- On sera un peu plus tranquilles maintenant, sourit Tsunade en retournant s'asseoir en face de deux adolescents. Alors, pair et impair ?  
- Je ne me rappelle pas, avoua Naruto en serrant les poings sur son pantalon.  
- Les fûda, rappela Jiraiya en sortant une longue pipe de son kimono. Tu les as retirés à un moment ou à un autre et tu en as perdu un, tu es passé de pair à impair. Le charme a été rompu. Ça fait combien de jour que tu as mal ?  
- La douleur n'a jamais cessé, souffla Naruto en baissant les yeux. Mais je croyais que c'était normal …  
- Naruto n'a pas perdu de fûda, intervint Sasuke, j'y ai veillé. Ceux qui manquent sont ceux qu'il m'a passés."

Sasuke releva sa manche droite pour laisser apparaître ses bandages qu'il défit rapidement, prouvant ses paroles. La malédiction partait de la paume de sa main et remontait le bras en serpentant sur la chair. Tsunade le tira à lui pour étudier les marques quelques instants.

"Il faut être con pour récupérer le sang de quelqu'un de maudit.  
- C'était un accident, assurèrent Sasuke et Naruto au même instant.  
- Un accident ? répéta Tsunade en poussant le brun à sa place. Vous êtes shinobi, l'erreur signifie la mort ! J'ai bien envie, moi aussi, de vous laisser vous démerder !  
- Vous avez des engagements à tenir, rappela sèchement Naruto."

Tsunade renifla tout en fronçant les sourcils, exprimant son mécontentement quant au rappel à l'ordre qu'elle subissait. Jiraiya tira longuement sur sa pipe, dans un silence tendu, avant de prendre la parole.

"Nous sommes tous fatigués et nos esprits s'échauffent. Allons nous coucher ; je suppose que vous pouvez bien attendre quelques heures de plus, ça ne vous tuera pas. Demain sera une rude journée alors reposez-vous bien."

Sur ces mots, Tsunade sortit de la pièce sans même lancer un regard derrière elle et Jiraiya invita les deux adolescents à aller se coucher au plus vite. Il éteignit la lampe à huile puis indiqua à Naruto quelles chambres étaient inoccupées. Ensuite, l'ermite disparut dans les ténèbres de la vieille demeure sans faire de bruit. Sasuke se retrouva à nouveau seul avec son coéquipier, attendant un quelconque mouvement. De nouvelles pièces venaient s'ajouter à son puzzle : si Naruto était l'élève de ces trois ninja, il avait également une certaine influence sur eux. Ou bien était-ce indirectement le Hokage ? Sasuke rajouta cela à la liste des questions à poser à Naruto sitôt leur chambre trouvée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Naruto en ayant visiblement mis sa rigueur de côté."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil tout en regardant son partenaire à moitié nu au milieu d'un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, son sac à dos à ses pieds et ses vêtements ainsi que ses bandages dans les bras. Naruto avait l'air fatigué, nota le brun en déviant son regard. Peut-être remettrait-il son interrogatoire à plus tard, finalement.

"Tu veux peut-être voir ta coéquipière, murmura Naruto.  
- J'ai dit que je restais avec toi, répondit Sasuke en s'engageant dans le couloir. J'aurai le temps de voir Sakura à un moment ou à un autre dans la journée. Bon, tu connais mieux la baraque que moi : on dort où ?"

Naruto sembla un instant hésiter puis s'aventura à la recherche d'une pièce libre susceptible de convenir en tant que chambre temporaire. Il se dirigea un peu au hasard jusqu'à ouvrir une porte qui donnait sur une salle d'environ huit tatami, aveugle et vide. Elle ressemblait assez à celle qu'ils avaient quittée quelques minutes plus tôt en dehors des teintes, beaucoup moins criardes – le bois brut remplaçait la laque et les rouges. Naruto jeta son sac dans un coin et entreprit de refaire ses bandages. Sasuke l'aida à nouveau, serrant les pansements du plus qu'il put. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, ils se mirent en quête de futon pour s'installer un peu confortablement. Après tout, ils allaient passer les prochains jours ici, autant se reposer correctement.

"Je crois que les futon sont stockés ici, avertit le blond au bout de quelques minutes de recherche tout en faisant coulisser un shôji."

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se décaler vers la droite pour échapper au poing serré de Sakura, à peine réveillée et fixant avec incrédulité les deux intrus. Naruto se recula un peu, préférant éviter une confrontation à pareille heure, puis détailla l'adolescente dans la pénombre. Sakura portait un kimono pourpre trop grand pour elle qui glissait un peu sur ses épaules, laissant apparaître une partie de sa poitrine. Elle avait effectivement quelques hématomes par-ci par-là mais rien de très significatif. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et une belle marque de drap barrait sa joue droite. Elle se remit vite de sa surprise, sautant littéralement au cou de Sasuke qui en eut le souffle coupé.

"Sa … Salut, fit Sasuke un peu décontenancé.  
- Je n'y croyais plus, lâcha Sakura dans un murmure."

Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa coéquipière en hésitant et ne remarqua pas que Naruto s'éclipsait pour les laisser seuls. Dans l'intimité du couloir sombre, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Sakura, les battements de son cœur contre son torse et sa respiration sur la peau de son cou. Sasuke soupira profondément, ressentant le bien-être idiot et coupable du retour à la maison. Sakura était là, dans ses bras, il en était heureux mais les mots lui manquèrent. Comment lui exprimer sa joie ? Elle attendait certainement un mot quelconque, un sourire, un geste, _n'importe quoi_, mais Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pourtant que l'embarras du choix.

Sakura sourit en se souvenant que Sasuke avait toujours autant de mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Elle prit les devants en se détachant un peu de lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'était guère plus que deux taches un peu moins noires que les alentours mais ça lui suffisait. De sa main elle caressa la joue de Sasuke et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Intimidé par de telles avances, l'adolescent ne pensa pas une seconde à les repousser et il se laissa aller complètement.

* * *

Au matin, on entendait la pluie tomber sur les tuiles du toit et sur la végétation extérieure. C'était un petit murmure accompagné d'un doux chuintement continu, une touche rafraîchissante rien qu'à l'oreille. Sasuke frissonna en sentant les pieds froids de Sakura contre ses mollets mais ne chercha pas pour autant à se dégager de son étreinte. La nuit avait été courte quoique reposante. Il se sentait étonnement bien dans les bras de sa coéquipière. La sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne le rendait, il l'avouait, mou et complètement détendu. On aurait pu l'attaquer à ce moment-là qu'il ne se serait même pas défendu, trop satisfait d'être reposé.

Sasuke avait pu oublier Naruto et tous les problèmes allant avec pour quelques heures, un luxe qu'il n'aurait pensé avoir avant son retour à Konoha. Sakura savait décidément y faire pour le déconnecter de la réalité. Sasuke soupira d'aise tout en sentant les doigts fins de sa coéquipière tracer des cercles hasardeux dans sa chevelure.

"Sasuke-kun ?  
- Hum ? murmura le concerné.  
- Je ne crois pas que c'était une très bonne idée."

Sasuke releva la tête de la poitrine de Sakura, la regardant dans les yeux avec l'air endormi du matin.

"C'était ton idée, reprocha-t-il en se séparant de sa camarade. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me faire arnaquer avec toi et Naruto.  
- Naruto ? répéta Sakura d'un ton amer. Parce que tu te le fais aussi ?  
- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, assura Sasuke, et il ne se passera jamais rien. Dans quinze jours, quand on rentrera à Konoha, je ne le reverrai plus.  
- J'ai comme la désagréable impression que tu me mens.  
- Absolument pas.  
- Et ce suçon, dans ton cou ?"

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant tout en soupirant lourdement. Naruto avait eu une très mauvaise idée à ce moment-là, ignorant que Sasuke avait la peau qui marquait très facilement et surtout très longtemps.

"De quoi je me mêle ?  
- Si tu le prends comme ça, renifla Sakura en sortant du futon. J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés au moins.  
- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? s'offusqua Sasuke. Ça pourrait très bien être une femme, pas forcément ce … _type_ !  
- Une femme ! Comme si tu pouvais approcher une autre femme que moi !  
- Figure-toi qu'on s'est arrêtés dans un village et que …  
- Je m'en fiche, coupa Sakura en récupérant son kimono par terre.  
- Je t'assure que … Et puis pourquoi je me justifie ? On n'est pas ensemble. On est juste coéquipiers !"

Sasuke se reçut le kimono dans la figure, ne comprenant décidemment pas ce qui n'allait pas ce matin-là. A chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec Sakura, ça finissait mal. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois et déjà il en avait assez. S'asseyant dans le futon, il retira le vêtement de sa tête et détourna les yeux en constatant que Sakura enfilait des sous-vêtements.

"C'est ça le problème ?  
- Laisse tomber, grogna Sakura en récupérant son kimono.  
- Tu préfères que je te jette et que notre équipe soit foutue à cause de ces conneries de gamine ?  
- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, cracha la jeune fille. J'ai compris que tu étais loin du modèle du prince charmant.  
- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? On s'est rien promis, on forme juste une équipe ! J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec qui je veux, même si c'est cet abruti de Naruto !  
- Ah, tu avoues maintenant ?  
- C'était un exemple, soupira Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, de mes conquêtes ?  
- Je suis justement ta coéquipière et medic-nin. C'est à moi de réparer tes gaffes."

Sakura noua avec rage sa obi puis tira la couverture du futon pour en chasser Sasuke. Celui-ci resta assis dans les draps, cachant son sexe de l'oreiller. Il frissonna involontairement à cause de la température et chercha du regard ses vêtements. Alors que Sakura soulevait déjà le matelas du futon et que Sasuke roulait sur les tatami, le shôji s'ouvrit sans avertissement pour laisser apparaître Naruto, complètement habillé et armé plus que correctement ; seule sa veste lui manquait, ainsi que son bandana. Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant son chaperon nu se tortillant sur le sol mais ne posa aucune question.

"Sasuke, 'faut que je te parle.  
- Tout le monde m'en veut ce matin, marmonna Sasuke en mettant enfin la main sur son pantalon.  
- Sasuke est blessé, rappela Sakura en jetant le futon dans un coin de la chambre.  
- Ouais, moi aussi mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide du programme de la journée.  
- Programme de la journée ? s'étonna Sasuke en continuant à s'habiller. Vu comme ça a commencé, ça ne peut que dégénérer …  
- Orochimaru-sensei veut voir jusqu'où la malédiction s'étend, expliqua Naruto en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Donc on va se battre."

Sasuke n'en trouva pas le col de son pull, restant quelques instants la tête sous le tissu. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il regarda Naruto avec méfiance, tout comme Sakura.

"Se battre ? Entraînement ?  
- « Donner tout ce qu'on a », textuellement.  
- Et toi tu acceptes ? s'insurgea Sakura en foudroyant Sasuke du regard. Mais c'est complètement insensé ! Vous êtes blessés, vous êtes fatigués, vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes et maintenant vous devez vous battre ?!  
- Un ordre est un ordre, résuma Naruto en haussant les épaules.  
- On mange pas avant ? demanda à tout hasard Sasuke.  
- Ne mange que ce que tu prépares ici, c'est l'une des règles de survie élémentaire, lui répondit Naruto très sérieusement. Bon, on a perdu assez de temps, dépêche-toi."

Sakura attrapa la main de Sasuke mais celui-ci se dégagea sans un regard en arrière, suivant Naruto qui avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. Sasuke vérifia rapidement ses armes avant de rattraper Naruto au petit trot, se mettant à sa hauteur.

"Tu restes avec moi, hein ?  
- Je sens comme un reproche, tiqua Sasuke.  
- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir.  
- Sakura est …  
- _Je_ suis ton coéquipier jusqu'à nouvel ordre, coupa Naruto en s'arrêtant dans le couloir. Tu as pour ordre de rester avec moi jusqu'à notre retour à Konoha, on te l'a dit deux fois !  
- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? râla Sasuke. Tu étais à quelques mètres, dans un coin paumé sans âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Personne ne peut débarquer en pleine nuit pour te faire du mal !  
- Tu ne comprends pas."

Naruto fronça les sourcils et repartit en avant. Sasuke ne comprenait pas, en effet. Il suivit son coéquipier à distance, n'appréciant pas énormément toutes ces disputes matinales.

* * *

Cela faisait des années que Fugaku n'était pas venu à la capitale du Pays du Feu. En fait, c'était même la première fois depuis la mort de Mikoto qu'il quittait le village et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, si bien qu'il avait failli embrocher un membre de l'équipe la nuit précédente. Le Hokage lui avait dit de se détendre un peu, que tout était sous contrôle et ainsi de suite mais rien n'y faisait. Fugaku devait bien l'admettre : il avait régressé. Ne pas connaître certains membres de la délégation le stressait également. Ils étaient dix, le Hokage compris. Deux femmes les accompagnaient : Hyûga Hinata, il ne savait pourquoi, et Uzuki Yûgao, vingt-six ans, longs cheveux noirs et visage sérieux. Elle semblait très proche de Gekkô Hayate, lui aussi de la partie. Le calme Shiranui Genma discutait tranquillement avec Namiashi Raidô tandis que Hyûga Neji surveillait les alentours en silence. Fugaku ne savait pas non plus ce que faisait là ce gosse et ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Deux chûnin accompagnaient également le Hokage : Kamitsuki Izumo et Hagane Kotetsu, tous deux sortis de la section torture et interrogatoire dirigée par Morino Ibiki.

Ils avaient voyagé sur les grandes routes et sans se presser. Fugaku avait été étonné de voir que son chef souriait à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient, peu soucieux des regards mauvais et des détours des voyageurs. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans une auberge tout à fait banale et Tatsumaki avait tenu à participer à la veillée collective avec les autres clients, racontant des histoires inventées de toutes pièces qui sonnaient terriblement faux à l'oreille des shinobi mais qui faisaient briller les yeux des enfants. Le Hokage s'aventura même à danser avec une jeune fille téméraire, au son du shamisen habilement pincé par Yûgao. Fugaku n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, persuadé qu'ils s'étaient trop exposés mais sa paranoïa n'avait pas eu raison. Ils ne furent dérangés que par les ronflements de Raidô, vite arrêtés par un coup de coude de Hayate.

"Fugaku-san ?"

Fugaku tourna la tête vers Genma qui lui faisait signe de passer devant lui. L'aîné de la délégation s'exécuta, un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Ils étaient à présent dans les faubourgs de la capitale, un dédale de petites rues pavées uniquement au centre pour permettre l'évacuation de l'eau. On était loin des quartiers modernes où des immeubles de béton faisaient de l'ombre aux parcs entretenus. Il n'y avait ici qu'une suite de vieilles maisons traditionnelles en bois et aux jardins protégés par des murs tapissés de chaux autrefois blanche. Tout paraissait sombre et humide alors que le soleil dardait déjà ses rayons harassants. En tête de colonne, Tatsumaki dirigeait sa petite troupe sans regarder en arrière, mains dans les poches et pas vigoureux. Venaient derrière lui Neji puis Hinata, Yûgao, Raidô, Kotetsu, Izumo, Hayate, Fugaku et Genma. Les portes et fenêtres se fermaient sur leur passage, ce qui semblait assez amuser les deux trentenaires du groupe.

Tatsumaki finit par s'arrêter devant une porte et y frappa trois coups. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt et toute la délégation s'y engouffra en une fraction de seconde. Fugaku se retrouva dans un charmant petit jardin typique, avec pierres plates, herbes savamment folles, arbres fruitiers, massifs de fleurs, petit bassin aux carpes endormies et mousse humide. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment faire tenir tout cela dans ce si petit espace entre deux bâtiments. Une petite femme âgée se tenait à la porte principale de la demeure, bien droite à cause des kimono rigides qu'elle portait. Son visage était sérieux, ridé et froid. Ses petits yeux humides se cachaient derrière de lourdes paupières tombantes. Sa bouche aux lèvres sèches restait serrée en un trait parfaitement droit. Elle respirait la sévérité et la sagesse. Fugaku l'associa immédiatement à sa propre grand-mère, une femme toute semblable en son temps.

La vieille femme s'inclina bas et Tatsumaki fit de même, ainsi que les autres membres du groupe. Le visage de la vieille se fendit en un sourire qui se voulait bien intentionné mais qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

"Bienvenue à vous, Tatsumaki-sama. J'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé.  
- Comme chaque année, grand-mère, répondit le Hokage avec son habituelle jovialité.  
- Vous devez avoir faim. Je fais préparer le repas immédiatement. Reposez-vous en attendant, Kakashi va vous conduire à vos appartements."

Fugaku remarqua une petite fille en kimono jaune impérial avec motifs floraux en vert mousse, cheveux noirs coupés en un carré court, les yeux baissés, attendant dans l'ombre. Tatsumaki retira ses chaussures et monta sur la galerie, suivant la petite fille, imité par les autres tandis que la vieille femme partait donner ses ordres. La demeure n'était pas spécialement vaste mais disposait d'un rez-de-chaussée, d'un étage et de greniers. La petite Kakashi conduisit les invités jusqu'à une grande pièce, la plus grande de la résidence, aux tatami neufs et doux au toucher, donnant sur le jardin. Des panneaux coulissants au bout permettaient d'entrer dans une seconde pièce, plus petite mais tout aussi confortable et joliment décorée. Kakashi s'inclina et s'en alla.

"Yûgao et Hinata prennent la chambre du fond, informa Tatsumaki en déposant son sac à dos.  
- J'ai ordre de rester avec Hinata-sama, avertit Neji."

Le Hokage regarda le jeune coq d'un air las puis lui sourit.

"Mes ordres sont supérieurs à ceux de ton clan, Neji, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en comité restreint que tu peux te permettre d'être aussi désagréable, surtout pas avec moi. La hiérarchie reste de mise pendant ce séjour."

Neji jeta un coup d'œil alentour et constata que les autres, en dehors de Hinata et Fugaku, semblaient le regarder de haut, comme s'il n'était qu'un gosse dans la cour des grands. Le jeune homme fut contraint de baisser la tête et de s'excuser. Yûgao prit ensuite Hinata par la main, l'emmenant dans l'autre chambre d'un pas sautillant. Tatsumaki perdit tout sérieux, comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'allongea sur les tatami. Fugaku ne put s'empêcher de poser ses questions.

"Ne devrait-on pas aller présenter nos respects au daimyô ?  
- Nan, répondit Tatsumaki en se relevant sur les coudes.  
- Mais nous sommes venus pour le voir, il me semble …  
- Oui, sourit le Hokage.  
- Alors …  
- Ce cher Hirohito et moi ne pouvons nous piffrer. Moins on se voit, mieux c'est. Cependant, on a tous deux des devoirs. Ces quinze jours en font partie. Les textes de loi disent, et c'est là qu'est l'astuce, que le chef des ninja du Pays du Feu doit se rendre à la capitale les quinze premiers jours du neuvième mois accompagné de neuf de ses hommes, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas l'obligation d'aller m'incliner devant le daimyô, comme il n'a pas l'obligation de me recevoir.  
- Nous allons rester quinze jours dans cette pièce ? s'étonna Fugaku.  
- Oh, non, on peut sortir, concéda Tatsumaki. On va fixer des tours de garde, tout ça, et chacun disposera de ses temps libres comme il le désire.  
- Dommage que tu ne sois pas seule dans ta chambre cette année, Yû, plaisanta Genma.  
- Il y a plein de chambres dans cette okiya, répondit la voix amusée de la jeune femme depuis l'autre pièce.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, informa Hayate d'un ton morne."

Fugaku ne s'attendait pas à pareille déclaration en présence du Hokage mais celui-ci rit de concert avec Genma et Raidô sous le regard désabusé de Hayate. La décontraction semblait de mise en ces lieux aussi Fugaku se permit-il de se décrisper un peu.

"La garde se fait deux par deux, informa Tatsumaki, un à l'intérieur, un à l'extérieur. Nous formons cinq binômes et on est là pour trois cent soixante heures, donc ça nous fait soixante-douze heures de garde pour chaque binôme – pour chaque personne en fait. On va faire des gardes de huit heures, soit neuf gardes chacun en quinze jours. Ça me paraît très raisonnable.  
- Comme chaque année, nota Yûgao en venant s'installer dans la chambre des hommes.  
- On va modifier les binômes, par contre. Fugaku-san, puisque vous n'êtes pas habitué aux lieux, je ne peux vous nommer responsable de l'équipe malgré votre rang.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Fugaku.  
- Kotetsu, Izumo, vous êtes toujours chûnin.  
- Tant mieux, répondirent les deux concernés tout naturellement.  
- Neji et Hinata-san, pour les mêmes raisons que pour Fugaku-san, vous ne serez pas responsables."

Les deux Hyûga hochèrent la tête avec plus ou moins de conviction.

"Il nous reste donc Hayate, Yû-chan, Genma, Raidô et moi. Hayate, tu seras avec Izumo.  
- A vos ordres, répondirent le jônin et le chûnin.  
- Yû-chan avec Hinata-san.  
- Bien.  
- Genma avec Fugaku-san.  
- Ok, fit le responsable du binôme avec désinvolture. Je compte sur vous, Fugaku-san !"

Fugaku, étonné de tant de jovialité, se contenta de lui répondre poliment.

"Raidô avec Kotetsu et, pour finir, Neji avec moi. Le premier tour commencera à seize heures, je m'en chargerai avec Neji. Ensuite, Hayate, Yû-chan, Genma et Raidô. Il y a aussi certaines règles à ne pas oublier : tous les repas doivent être pris ici, en compagnie de tout le monde. Vous devez être ici à la nuit tombée au plus tard et vous pouvez sortir après le petit-déjeuner. Vous ne devez pas manquer vos tours de garde et assurez correctement votre travail. J'attends de vous bien plus que quiconque car vous êtes les dignes représentants de Konoha. Si vous faites la moindre erreur, c'est tout notre village qui sera discrédité, ce qui peut avoir de graves répercussions.  
- A vos ordres, répondirent d'une même voix les neuf shinobi."

Fugaku sentit comme une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahir. Il remarqua cette même agitation chez les autres. Tous étaient fiers d'être à la capitale bien que leur devoir fût si peu glorieux. Le Hokage savait vraiment quels mots employer pour faire envie à ses hommes, Fugaku ne pouvait que l'admettre. Pour un peu, il l'aurait même applaudi. La petite voix de Kakashi s'annonça à travers le shôji à ce moment-là puis l'enfant fit coulisser un panneau. Tatsumaki se releva, suivi par ses hommes, visiblement pressé de déjeuner.

* * *

Ils avaient combattu toute la matinée et ça ne semblait pas encore satisfaire les Sannin. Sasuke avait la tête qui tournait depuis un bon moment déjà, ses jambes tremblaient et son souffle se faisait court. Naruto n'avait pas meilleure mine, de l'autre côté du vallon. Il était pris de quintes de toux par moments et crachait du sang. Sasuke savait que ça ne signifiait rien de très bon : estomac, trachée ou poumon perforé. Que du joyeux. Le petit torrent de montagne qui coulait entre eux traversait à présent un champ dévasté. Le terrain qui servait à l'entraînement n'avait plus grand-chose de plan. Sasuke était impressionné par la puissance que Naruto pouvait encore utiliser malgré ses blessures. Il n'avait pu s'en sortir que grâce à ses Sharingan et aux blessures de son camarade. Naruto n'atteignait pas sa vitesse maximale, il était encore visible pour un Uchiha bien entraîné.

Sasuke vit de loin Naruto prendre un kunai dans sa poche d'arme et décida d'attaquer plutôt que de devoir se défendre. En quelques bonds, il avait traversé le terrain, évitant quelques shuriken au passage, ce qui n'avait rien de bien difficile avec ses yeux. Naruto fut en face de lui bien plus vite que prévu. Sasuke pensait que son adversaire opposerait une quelconque résistance mais Naruto n'en fit rien : il reçut un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac qui l'envoya rouler entre les gravats. Uchiha se recula un peu, s'attendant à un coup foireux mais Naruto resta à terre, respirant difficilement. La fin du combat fut marquée par l'arrivée de Jiraiya dans un petit nuage de fumée. L'ermite se pencha au-dessus du corps de son élève et le retourna sans douceur. Sasuke eut mal pour Naruto. Celui-ci semblait inconscient, ses bandages étaient défaits et son front saignait abondamment.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Sasuke. Il était fier d'avoir pu mettre Naruto à terre et en même temps honteux de son geste. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il ne rêvait que de ça : voir ce type à ses pieds, vaincu. Ce combat, l'année précédente, ne lui avait pas suffi et maintenant qu'il avait sa revanche, il était partagé. C'était grisant de savoir qu'il avait pu frapper son adversaire jusqu'à ce point, jusqu'à voir son sang couler et lui s'effondrer. Sa rage sourde des derniers jours s'était envolée et un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Il était _soulagé_. Sasuke ne réalisa même pas qu'il était poussé en arrière par Tsunade et récupéré par les mains froides d'Orochimaru. La princesse arracha le pull du jinchûriki en ordonnant quelque chose que Sasuke ne comprit pas alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le plafond de sa chambre faiblement éclairé par une lampe à huile. A côté de lui était assis Orochimaru, un livre sur les genoux et l'air absorbé par sa lecture. Sasuke avait mal partout et en particulier à son bras droit.

"Ne bouge pas."

La voix d'Orochimaru n'était qu'un susurrement et pourtant il fit l'effet d'une fanfare à Sasuke. Celui-ci referma les yeux. Ce simple mouvement lui arracha une plainte.

"Naruto-kun se repose dans une autre pièce. Cette vieille bique préfère le garder pour elle.  
- Il … Il va …  
- Mieux que toi, ricana Orochimaru en refermant son livre. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Tu n'as eu affaire qu'aux miennes."

Sasuke soupira profondément. Il était rassuré de savoir que Naruto s'en était sorti.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le nukenin, j'ai pu en apprendre beaucoup durant cette matinée. Stopper la malédiction ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Une semaine, tout au plus."

Un petit temps de silence força l'un et l'autre à se perdre dans leurs pensées respectives avant que la voix froide d'Orochimaru ne reprenne :

"Le dernier coup que tu lui as porté était de toute beauté. On y trouvait toute ta rage et ta frustration."

Le ventre de Sasuke se noua et il ne sut quoi répondre. Un shinobi n'avait pas à régler ses comptes avec un camarade de cette manière-là, il s'était emporté. C'était une faute grave, il le savait. Cependant, les fines lèvres d'Orochimaru s'étirèrent en un sourire complaisant.

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait : tu as obéi aux ordres, comme tout shinobi qui se respecte. Tu mérites ton grade de jônin, Sasuke-kun.  
- Je … n'sais pas, avoua douloureusement l'adolescent. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus."

Un rire doucereux s'échappa de la gorge du Sannin qui semblait trouver la scène amusante. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce visage émacié lui sourire comme un écorché à la Mort.

"Tu es plus fort que ce jinchûriki, Sasuke-kun, bien plus fort. Mais tu es pris dans les chaînes de Konoha, ce qui t'empêche de progresser."

Sasuke détourna la tête, regrettant aussitôt son mouvement. Il ne devait pas écouter les mots doux d'Orochimaru, Sasuke le savait, ce n'était que pour le flatter. Il n'était pas bête et se doutait que ces paroles cachaient autre chose : rivalité, lutte de pouvoir, haine, tout cela il le sentait. Cependant, Orochimaru avait été l'instructeur de Naruto durant de longues années, il connaissait certainement son élève mieux que quiconque et pouvait donc juger s'il pouvait évoluer ou non.

"Tu es un gamin intelligent, Sasuke-kun, reprit Orochimaru d'un ton moins agréable. Ton seul défaut est d'être une tête de mule."

Et sur ces sages paroles, Orochimaru s'en fut, laissant Sasuke dans ses pensées.

* * *

Neji avait passé sa garde à éviter le Hokage au lieu de surveiller les lieux, ce qui avait bien entendu été remarqué par tous les shinobi présents. Maintenant que Hayate et Izumo prenaient le relais, Neji s'attendait à se faire remonter les bretelles mais il n'en fut rien. Tatsumaki lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine où la vieille femme, qui s'appelait Shigeko comme il l'apprit, leur avait réservé une part du repas. Ils dînèrent en silence sous le regard bienveillant de la vieille. Neji se dépêcha, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se soustraire au sourire du Hokage. Le jeune homme remercia et se leva à toute vitesse, ouvrant la porte de la cuisine dans la foulée.

Il ne put passer. Un homme lui barrait le chemin. Il était grand et élancé, quoique caché par un long manteau de brocard noir aux broderies flamboyantes représentant des ronces s'entremêlant. Ses yeux gris plusieurs fois cerclés impressionnaient moins que les multiples piercings qu'il arborait sur tout le visage. Ses cheveux roux un peu fous se reflétaient dans les boules de métal malgré le manque de luminosité. Sans un mot, l'inconnu poussa Neji sur le côté et referma la porte derrière lui, indiquant ainsi au gamin que la suite ne le concernait pas. Conscient de l'interdiction qui planait et des risques qu'il encourait, Neji hésita un peu à écouter aux portes mais se dit finalement qu'il devait protéger son chef en premier lieu. Ce type pouvait être dangereux, après tout. Neji colla donc son oreille au bois. La porte se rouvrit aussitôt mais Tatsumaki ne trouva personne dans le couloir.

"Bon, il sait déjà se barrer rapidement. Shigeko, pouvez-vous vous assurer que personne ne viendra nous déranger ?  
- A vos ordres, Hokage-sama, répondit la vieille femme en s'inclinant."

Elle sortit de la cuisine sans un bruit alors que Tatsumaki se rasseyait. L'autre homme resta placidement debout, prenant bien soin de repérer le moindre intrus qui aurait pu les gêner. Il concentra légèrement son chakra et le libéra d'un coup dans la pièce, brisant ainsi les infiltrations extérieures. Même les araignées reculèrent, assurant une sécurité totale. Tatsumaki s'amusa de tant de précautions.

"Tu ne changes pas, Pein.  
- Vous non plus, Tatsumaki, répondit le jeune homme. C'est à se demander si le temps a la moindre emprise sur vous."

Le Hokage lui sourit et se détendit un peu. Pein s'appuya contre l'évier et regarda pensivement la lune par la fenêtre.

"J'ai eu des informations à propos de ce que vous m'aviez demandé, confia Pein. Les jinchûriki semblent avoir commencé une guerre fratricide.  
- Ah, je sais, fit Tatsumaki en soupirant.  
- Ils font passer ça pour une lutte entre possédés et humains mais c'est un faux prétexte. Le sang appelle le sang, c'est leur seule raison d'agir.  
- Oui et ça va beaucoup nous gêner."

Tatsumaki avait retrouvé tout son sérieux, ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme au manteau. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Pein, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de bouger réellement. Je veux te confier une tâche que toi seul peut accomplir.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je veux que tu tues les neuf jinchûriki. Ils deviennent encombrant."

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Pein.

"Comme vous voulez."

_A suivre …_

**Kakashi :** C'est un prénom féminin au Japon mais mixte dans les fictions.  
**Okiya :** demeure où les geisha résident, durant leur apprentissage puis lorsqu'elles travaillent, sous la direction d'une maîtresse.


	21. 18 Rayer le passé

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
Correction : Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**  
**

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 18 : _Rayer le passé_

A l'aube, même dans le désert aride du Pays du Vent, on pouvait profiter d'une petite brise continentale aux saveurs humides. Gaara savait depuis longtemps qu'il devait s'en délecter pendant quelques minutes avant d'affronter les longues heures de chaleur et de déshydratation. Accroupi à côté de lui, Kankuro restait silencieux, observant avec soin le désert. Il paraissait immobile mais les légers mouvements de ses doigts ne passaient pas inaperçus pour les quatre autres ninja qui les accompagnaient.

Sarutobi Asuma s'en était très vite désintéressé, préférant regarder tristement le fond de son paquet de cigarettes vide. Il avait retiré son pull depuis longtemps déjà, roulant le vêtement en boule dans le petit sac qu'il avait emmené – juste le strict nécessaire, même pas de clopes de réserve. A côté de lui, Mitarashi Anko s'éventait de la main, tirant sans honte sur ses vêtements pour laisser passer l'air frais du matin. En face de la jeune femme, Maito Gai regardait sans vraiment y prêter attention les doigts du gamin, tête lourdement posée dans sa main. Lui aussi souffrait de la chaleur mais il aurait préféré avaler trois bols de sable plutôt que de l'admettre ouvertement. Il suait donc en silence. Hatake Kakashi, quant à lui, restait imperturbablement planté devant l'immensité désertique, une forme noire mouvante sous la chaleur qui commençait maintenant à se faire sentir. Kakashi avait lui aussi mis son pull de côté et le contact de sa veste sur la peau blanche de ses bras ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Gaara tourna légèrement la tête vers son frère qui bougea un peu plus les doigts quelques instants. Kankuro finit par hocher la tête et Gaara murmura :

"Il est temps d'y aller."

La formation fut défaite en une fraction de seconde, les six jônin disparaissant dans les sables chauds.

La première attaque fut lancée par Anko à la porte principale du village de Suna. D'un geste précis, elle tua le premier garde qu'elle vit, lui fracassant la tête contre la muraille, puis invoqua une multitude de serpents qui s'infiltrèrent dans les moindres interstices de la roche pour arriver discrètement derrière les autres sentinelles. Anko ne rata pas son coup et n'eut pas à se battre beaucoup. Elle s'appuya contre la roche, à l'ombre, et regarda passer Gaara et Kankuro qui couraient vers l'intérieur du village. Elle ne leur dit rien, ne les salua même pas, préférant économiser ses forces pour la suite : Kakashi l'avait chargée de tuer tous ceux qui tenteraient de sortir par-là.

Gai arriva de l'autre côté de Suna quelques minutes après l'infiltration des deux frères et ne fut pas surpris de constater que les gardes n'avaient pas été avertis ici. Anko était douée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étouffer l'information. Le gars fort commença par faire le ménage de son côté, prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucun homme donner l'alerte. Sa vitesse d'exécution lui permit de réaliser ses objectifs sans trop de problèmes et il put ensuite prendre un type au hasard pour le plaquer contre les murs de Suna. Phase deux : interrogatoire. Ce n'était pas sa partie préférée mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Alors qu'il achevait son informateur après avoir recueilli quelques tuyaux, il dissimula les cadavres du mieux qu'il put et rejoignit Asuma sur les remparts.

Une brise chaude et étouffante soufflait sur le rocher où était assis Asuma. Lui était chargé de tuer à distance toute résistance, tout comme Kakashi, pour laisser le champ libre aux gamins. Bien sûr, cela impliquait de se déplacer rapidement dans Suna aussi Asuma prenait-il le temps d'étudier les lieux, admirant les belles couleurs de l'aurore au passage. On avait beau être en mission, il fallait prendre le temps de bien faire les choses. Gai chercha du regard son adversaire et ami mais ne le trouva pas. Asuma le comprit et fit un vague geste de la main pour désigner une petite forteresse taillée dans la roche ou bien des maisons troglodytes, il ne savait pas trop.

"La plupart des hauts gradés est dans le pays à la recherche de Gaara et Kankuro, avertit Gai, on n'aura pas trop de résistance ici.  
- T'en as eu ?  
- Pas vraiment. Il y avait des chûnin aux portes Nord. Anko a fait signe ?  
- Non, bâilla Asuma.  
- Pas de problème aux portes sud, alors, comprit Gai en croisant les bras. Bon, on bouge ?  
- Tout doux, l'animal ! s'insurgea Asuma. On n'intervient que sur demande.  
- On ne sait même pas où sont les petits !  
- « Les petits » sont jônin et je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau si tu te retrouvais opposé à Gaara du désert."

Gai fronça les sourcils et s'assit lourdement à côté de son camarade, l'air mécontent.

"Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons été envoyés ici parce que nous avons la pleine confiance du Hokage ?  
- Ne sois pas stupide, soupira Asuma, amusé malgré lui. Uzumaki ne fait confiance à personne, pas même à son disciple – sauf pour rapporter les erreurs des uns et des autres.  
- Kakashi ne fera pas ça.  
- On verra."

Asuma boucla la conversation en souriant bêtement, ce qui crispa un peu Gai. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de travailler ensemble malgré leur statut commun de garde écarlate et cela se ressentait. Kakashi était à l'aise avec n'importe qui, il était le réel noyau des neuf élus. De plus, il connaissait mieux le jinchûriki que les autres. Gai se contentait généralement de faire semblant de le croiser une fois par mois pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé. Il savait qu'Asuma côtoyait le môme un peu plus souvent mais on ne pouvait pas dire si c'était par obligation ou par envie. Gai avait entendu ceci et cela sur le compte de son collègue mais il n'avait jamais su si ces informations étaient justes ou pas. Certaines étaient plus qu'inquiétantes aussi préférait-il ignorer les ragots. Il ne prêtait réellement attention qu'à ce qui pouvait le mettre dans de fâcheuses situations.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, marmonna Asuma en se grattant le crâne. Tu me déconcentres.  
- Peut-être as-tu raison, concéda Gai. Nous n'aurons pas à intervenir."

Asuma haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son coéquipier lui disait cela. Il hocha la tête, surveillant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Gai avant de faire semblant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la ville.

Gaara et Kankuro s'étaient infiltrés dans la place forte de l'administration sans problème, évitant un maximum de croiser des shinobi de Suna. Ils connaissaient ces bâtiments par cœur pour les avoir parcourus des centaines de fois, plus jeunes. Gaara suivait son frère docilement. Lui n'avait pas trop joué étant petit, il s'était caché dans ces passages secrets pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il savait où trouver les endroits les plus sûrs mais pas les chemins les plus rapides pour rallier telle ou telle partie de l'administration. Kankuro s'arrêta dans un cul-de-sac et poussa doucement une série de pierres. Le mur s'ouvrit en faisant un peu de bruit et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle du Conseil, un vaste dôme de roche où trônaient les statues des précédents Kazekage.

"Y'a personne, murmura Kankuro. L'état d'alerte a été décrété ?  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Gaara encore plus bas."

Il s'accroupit pour toucher le sol de sa main, essayant de déterminer s'il y avait du mouvement autour d'eux ou pas grâce aux vibrations. Gaara resta immobile une petite minute avant de se relever.

"Deux sentinelles devant la porte et un peu d'agitation dans le bureau de Kazekage en dessous.  
- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal … C'est pas la première infiltration de ce genre que je fais mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'il y ait si peu d'agitation. Resshin ne se doute de rien ?  
- Kankuro.  
- On est partis avec des shinobi de Konoha, en direction du Pays du Feu, c'est quand même pas innocent ! Il doit savoir qu'on a informé le Hokage de la situation et que ça va bien finir par lui retomber sur la gueule !  
- Kankuro.  
- Il se croit intouchable ou quoi ?! Raaaah, ça m'énerve !  
- Kankuro ! insista Gaara.  
- Oui ? s'inquiéta le cadet.  
- Les gardes ne sont plus devant la porte."

Les deux frères se regardèrent lourdement puis sautèrent loin de leur petit coin, juste avant que le sol ne s'ouvre dans un tumulte de roches. Les portes de la salle explosèrent à leur tour pour laisser entrer une dizaine de ninja tous haut gradés barrant immédiatement toutes les issues possibles. Kankuro prépara ses marionnettes mais Gaara lui ordonna d'arrêter. Resshin apparut par la brèche, sautant lestement d'un bloc à l'autre.

"Je vous attendais, mes neveux."

Aucun des concernés ne répondit, ce qui fit sourire le Kazekage.

"Quelle idée de venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ! C'était complètement idiot de tuer ces pauvres chûnin sans savoir qu'ils avaient pour ordre de faire un rapport visuel toutes les cinq minutes ! Vos petits camarades doivent en ce moment même recevoir la visite des meilleurs éléments de Suna …  
- Ils risquent pas grand-chose, lâcha Kankuro."

La gifle qu'il reçut résonna contre les murs de la salle. Kankuro passa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue endolorie et ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il avait oublié que Resshin n'était pas Kazekage pour rien, bien qu'il eût usurpé la place tant convoitée par félonie. Il était ninja, après tout.

"Nous sommes venus récupérer quelques affaires."

La voix monocorde de Gaara étonna plus d'un shinobi dans la salle, à commencer par le Kazekage. Resshin se tourna vers son plus jeune neveu, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Gaara se releva, ne montrant aucun signe d'agressivité particulier autre que sa méfiance naturelle envers n'importe quel être humain. Sa calebasse était encore fermée et aucun grain de sable ne bougeait nulle part.

"Récupérer quelques affaires ? répéta Resshin.  
- Oui, j'ai oublié l'ours en peluche que Temari m'a offert l'année dernière, assura Gaara visiblement très sérieux. Laissez-moi le récupérer, s'il vous plaît, et nous repartirons aussitôt.  
- Tu … Tu te moques de moi ! hurla le Kazekage. Vous avez déserté en tuant vos camarades, en kidnappant une femme de Suna et en pactisant avant l'ennemi !!  
- Nous sommes venus pour récupérer des choses chères à nos cœurs, continua l'adolescent."

Resshin inspira profondément, sentant que son neveu se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. Il lissa ses sourcils, geste certes pas très esthétique mais qui arrivait à le calmer quelle que soit la situation.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr …, murmura-t-il. Et ensuite, tu vas me dire que tu viens me tuer pour récupérer Suna, c'est ça ?  
- Tout à fait."

Le Kazekage eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la gerbe de sable que Gaara avait projetée. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, l'un et l'autre entamèrent une joute alliant Fûton et Dôton. Kankuro se garda bien de se mêler à cette affaire-là, glissant derrière des blocs de roche pour remplir sa partie du contrat : empêcher qui que ce soit de venir protéger le Kazekage. Il fallait dire que Kankuro ne s'était pas vu confier la tâche la plus aisée. En effet, en plus de manipuler correctement ses trois marionnettes face à une petite dizaine de jônin, il devait éviter d'être une victime collatérale du combat que menait son frère. Kankuro bougeait donc constamment dans la salle du Conseil, gérant à la fois ses ennemis et les divers projectiles qui allaient du simple kunai au bloc de roche de plusieurs tonnes. Esquivant un sabre en faisant un magnifique pont sans les mains, Kankuro pensa sombrement qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir Temari et Gaara comme famille : ça l'avait au moins préparé pour ce coup d'Etat. Posant les mains à terre, il prit appui et bloqua la lame du sabre avec ses jambes. D'une torsion, il l'arracha des mains de son adversaire et se remit debout. Un simple mouvement de l'auriculaire finit le travail lorsque Karasu brisa la nuque du jônin.

"Fais gaffe, mec, tu vas perdre la …"

Kankuro eut à peine le temps d'effectuer un remplacement avec son autre marionnette Sanshôuo avant qu'une lame de vent ne vienne détruire le mur derrière lui.

"… tête. Gaara, reprit-il plus fort, barre-toi ! Si je peux pas sortir des phrases classes pendant que je combats, je m'sens mal !"

Gaara tiqua mais obtempéra quand même, élargissant la brèche en projetant la statue du Cinquième Kazekage contre le mur. Les deux opposants sortirent dans l'air chaud de la ville, se battant tout en longeant les parois de l'imposant quartier général. Resshin devait bien avouer qu'il avait sous-estimé son neveu. Il connaissait les capacités du jinchûriki mais n'aurait jamais pensé que le gosse pouvait être si calme face à lui. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils ne savaient pas comment l'autre fonctionnait, ce qui ne les arrangeait pas. Connaître le comportement de son adversaire permettait de le déstabiliser, ce qui assurait généralement la victoire. Resshin ne savait pas comment blesser Gaara, excepté en faisant du mal à sa sœur et son frère or Temari n'était pas là, donc hors d'atteinte, et il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Kankuro. Quoique.

"Tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer, gamin, avertit Resshin en remontant soudainement vers les toits."

Gaara fronça les sourcils tout en lançant des pics de sable en direction de son oncle qui les balaya du revers de la main. L'adolescent parvint à éviter la vague de vent en prenant appui sur son sable puis en sautant dans le vide. Un autre nuage de sable se forma dans les airs où il atterrit pour repartir aussitôt vers les sommets de Suna. Trop tard. Resshin frappait déjà avec force le bâtiment qui trembla violemment avant de se fissurer et de commencer à tomber par gros blocs. Gaara savait que Kankuro était à l'intérieur, tout comme il savait que c'était un test du Kazekage. Alors que la tour s'effondrait, engloutissant le village sous un nuage de poussière, Gaara ne perdit rien de sa concentration et fonça tête baissée dans la mêlée, esquivant à l'instinct les attaques. Il ne devait pas penser à Kankuro, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le combat était prioritaire. Alors que le grondement des décombres s'intensifiait, il sentit une sorte de vent humide et chaud lui caresser le visage, une douceur malsaine l'entourer. Gaara comprit que ce n'était pas bon signe et essaya de changer de direction mais, soudainement, il ne put plus contrôler son sable. Sa plateforme se désagrégea sous ses pieds sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et il tomba.

Perdu lui aussi dans la poussière aveuglante, Kankuro se fichait bien de son frère. Il n'y voyait rien, pas à cause des scories environnantes mais de celles qu'il avait dans les yeux. C'était un moindre mal alors qu'il aurait pu y rester. Lorsque le bâtiment s'était fissuré d'un coup, Kankuro n'avait pu faire qu'une chose : abandonner son combat, ses marionnettes, et courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il avait sauté dans le vide au petit bonheur la chance, essayant d'esquiver les gros blocs se disloquant. Seulement, il s'était retrouvé incapable d'échapper à l'énorme nuage de poussière qui avait comme surgi du sol alors que les hurlements terrifiés des villageois se réveillant étaient avalés eux aussi par l'effondrement. Kankuro avait sauté de bloc en bloc, les yeux brûlants de larmes, jusqu'à arriver à un toit d'une maison qui ne tarda pas non plus à s'écrouler.

"La chance fait partie du bastringue d'un ninja, soupira-t-il en tapotant la tête ensanglantée de l'homme qui lui avait servi à amortir sa chute. Putain, j'ai mal …"

Essayant de se relever, Kankuro fut foudroyé par une douleur insoutenable dans son dos. Il serra les dents mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et un râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

"O … Ok … Pas bouger … Attendre les secours … si secours il y a."

Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul survivant et qu'un jônin pouvait très bien arriver pour lui régler son compte mais cela ne l'angoissait pas plus que ça. S'il mourait, tant pis pour sa pomme, c'était comme ça. Haletant, Kankuro n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir ses pensées. Quelque chose de chaud se répandait le long de sa jambe droite. Il se dit que le pire était écarté, il ne s'était pas rompu la colonne et ne finirait pas paraplégique puisqu'il arrivait encore à sentir l'hémorragie de l'artère fémorale. Cependant, vu la vitesse à laquelle il pissait le sang –il était sûr que le trou n'était pas loin de l'aine, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser cette expression-, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir pour sa non-future paralysie à vie. La vague idée qu'il allait mourir lui traversa l'esprit. Kankuro ferma les yeux, desserra la mâchoire et laissa sa tête se reposer contre un quelconque morceau de son sauveur inopiné.

"Ah … C'est nul comme mort …"

* * *

Sept heures. La bouilloire sifflant déjà dans la cuisine, les petits oiseaux gazouillant dehors, les voix lointaines des quelques paysans allant aux champs, le tintement discret de la cascade miniature dans le jardin, le murmure indistinct de la végétation grandissant … le calme. Paix, amour, sérénité, tout n'était que volupté et douce chaleur réconfortante apportées par les draps encore chauds de la nuit passée. Hidan détestait ce genre de réveil.

Sautant hors de son futon, il déambula dans la demeure de Kisame, les parties à l'air et la tête dans le coton. Il croisa Shikamaru à la sortie des toilettes, vira le gosse de son passage et s'enferma à son tour. Des soupirs d'extase accompagnés de jolis clapotis firent grommeler l'adolescent qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'éloigner de son impromptu compagnon. Arrivant à la cuisine, Shikamaru eut la surprise de voir Kisame aux fourneaux, soufflant sur un début de brasier peu convainquant, activité qui semblait visiblement douloureuse pour le blessé. Shikamaru grogna un vague « j'vais l'faire », poussa gentiment Kisame à s'asseoir et entreprit de prendre la suite de la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Le déserteur de Kiri soupira lourdement.

"Ne le prends pas mal, gamin, mais j'en ai marre de ta bouffe.  
- Ça vaut toujours mieux que celle de Hidan, non ?  
- En ce qui concerne les légumes, oui, tu es plus doué que lui. Ce n'est de toute manière pas spécialement compliqué de les laver, les éplucher, les couper et les mettre dans l'eau. Certes, Hidan arrive à les faire cramer mais lui sait au moins préparer la viande et les poissons, expliqua Kisame avec un tact professoral.  
- Les mauvaises langues diront qu'il sait effectivement tailler dans le vif.  
- Oh, épargne-moi tes traits d'esprit de si bon matin."

Shikamaru n'insista pas, voyant que son logeur était de mauvaise humeur – et même blessé il restait dangereux, selon Hidan. Celui-ci entra dans la cuisine, toujours aussi nu, l'air satisfait des hommes qui ont accompli une grande tâche sur le visage.

"Yo ! salua-t-il en levant la main. Bien dormi ?  
- Je dormirai mieux quand vous ne serez plus là, grogna Kisame.  
- T'es de mauvaise humeur, toi, nota Hidan sans perdre son entrain. Bah, j'aime les mecs ronchons mais plutôt les PSMPAE.  
- Les quoi ? demandèrent Shikamaru et Kisame en même temps avant de regretter amèrement.  
- Les Petits Soumis Mignons Prêts A Enculer, répondit Hidan comme si c'était l'évidence du siècle. Vous débarquez ou quoi, les bouseux ? 'faut sortir le dimanche !  
- Va te faire mettre, marmonna Kisame en se relevant.  
- Sans façon ! J'aime pas avant d'avoir posé ma pêche."

Kisame leva les yeux au ciel et se retint visiblement pour ne pas écraser la tête de son sauveur contre le mur en passant à côté de lui pour sortir. Shikamaru se retrouva ainsi seul avec Hidan dans la cuisine, à son grand regret. Il aurait nettement préféré que le grand monsieur tout bleu lui serve de bouclier le temps qu'il s'éclipse lui-même mais tout le monde ne répondait pas forcément à ses plans.

"Alors alors, Shikamignon, t'as fait de beaux rêves ?  
- C'est Shikamaru. Et c'est quoi cette soudaine proclamation d'amour homosexuel … ?  
- Bah, râla Hidan en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail, c'est pour emmerder un peu ce cher Kiki. T'as pas remarqué, monsieur l'intello, qu'il est sensible sur le sujet ?  
- On n'a pas discuté de ça, marmonna Shikamaru en attisant le feu.  
- Ça crève les yeux que la grande brute bleue est raide dingue de ce merdeux d'Uchiha Itachi !  
- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Le mettre tellement en rogne qu'il vous réduira en petits morceaux ?  
- Je veux voir ce qu'il peut supporter, c'est tout, râla Hidan. C'est comme si je te harcelais pour savoir si t'avais une petite copine.  
- Harcèlement, voilà le mot que je cherchais …  
- Shikamaru ?  
- Quoi ?  
- T'as une petite copine ?  
- Non. Et poussez vos miches de l'endroit où on prépare à manger !  
- Mon cul est certainement plus propre que mes mains à l'heure actuelle, railla Hidan en descendant du plan de travail. Bon, j'vais m'habiller. Et essaye de faire quelque chose de mangeable cette fois, minette !  
- Minette maintenant …"

Accroupi devant le feu, Shikamaru se demanda si les intentions de Hidan étaient véridiques ou pas. En faisait-il autant juste pour mettre Kisame hors de lui ? Etait-ce par jeu ? Par provocation ? Voulait-il montrer sa supériorité face au blessé pour le manipuler ? Etait-ce tout simplement de l'inconscience ? Shikamaru ne savait pas vraiment, ce qui l'empêchait de faire des plans sur la comète. Tant qu'il n'avait pas une idée précise de la personnalité et du fonctionnement de Hidan, il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer convenablement. L'idée de rentrer à Konoha sans avoir atteint son objectif lui retournait l'estomac mais ce serait toujours mieux que de mourir bêtement à cause d'une saute d'humeur d'un quelconque renégat. Au moins pourrait-il arguer qu'il s'était amélioré en cuisine, face au Hokage. Shikamaru était sûr que ça le ferait sourire, lui qui avait un sens de l'humour si particulier.

"J'y pense … Le Hokage n'est pas à Konoha en ce moment …  
- Quoi ?"

Shikamaru tourna mollement la tête vers Kisame qui avait subitement décidé de réinvestir la cuisine. Décidant de jouer avec quelqu'un qu'il avait cerné, l'adolescent se releva et s'aventura à préparer le thé.

"Vous ne saviez pas ? Le Hokage est absent la première quinzaine de septembre, toutes les années. Il se rend à la capitale du Pays du Feu avec neuf shinobi de Konoha.  
- C'est pour ça qu'Itachi-san tenait tellement à rentrer au plus vite, murmura Kisame. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?  
- Quoi ? fit Shikamaru avec un étonnement plus vrai que nature.  
- T'as très bien compris, merdeux. Une information contre une autre, hein ? C'est comme ça que ça marche. Tu m'en as donné deux alors je te demande ce que tu veux savoir.  
- J'sais pas, mentit l'adolescent.  
- A d'autres !  
- Non, vraiment, j'vois pas …  
- Arrête de faire ta précieuse ou je te promets de te castrer douloureusement.  
- Hidan, vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
- Quatre ans de réputation, depuis l'hiver dernier de visu. Ensuite ?  
- Pourquoi a-t-il déserté ?  
- Les rumeurs veulent qu'il ait massacré toute sa famille et tout le tralala mais c'est une histoire qui revient souvent. Dès qu'un type déserte, on l'encense de tueries dignes de la plus belle guerre mais c'est rarement le cas. Je sais pas trop en ce qui concerne Hidan, ceci dit, mes sources les plus fiables s'accordent à dire qu'il a rayé son passé parce que quelqu'un le lui a demandé.  
- Qui ?  
- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
- Uchiha Itachi se rend habituellement à la capitale avec le Hokage.  
- Ça, je m'en doutais. Ça compte pas.  
- Uchiha Itachi a … pas de petite amie.  
- …  
- Ça … compte ?  
- Seulement parce que t'es un bleu. Le mec qui a demandé à Hidan de déserter est, à ce qui paraît, suffisamment fort pour se faire n'importe quel Kage ou n'importe quel jinchûriki. Après, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. T'en fais ce que tu veux.  
- Merci.  
- Pas de ça entre nous. Ça va te servir à quoi de savoir ça, de toute façon ?  
- A le tuer."

Devant l'air soudainement grave du gamin, Kisame ne put que rester silencieux. Il jugea que ce n'était pas ses affaires, qu'il fallait bien que le complexe d'Œdipe passe et qu'il avait bien d'autres préoccupations. S'appuyant contre le plan de travail, le déserteur s'attira un regard las de Shikamaru.

"Je m'appuierais pas là si j'étais vous.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Kisame en retirant vivement ses mains du plan.  
- Hidan y a posé son cul tout à l'heure.  
- Putain …  
- Mon cul est tout ce qu'il y a de plus propre ! s'offusqua Hidan, habillé, en débarquant à nouveau dans la scène matinale.  
- J'm'en fous, je veux pas savoir, gronda Kisame en se lavant les mains.  
- Au fait, chéri, tu te déplaces bien pour un mort-vivant. Il serait p't'être temps d'se bouger un peu l'cul.  
- Il est strictement hors de question que tu émettes ne serait-ce que la possibilité que j'aie des rapports sexuels avec toi, prévint Kisame en prenant un couteau de cuisine en main.  
- J'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas être enculé avant d'avoir chié ! Je sais que je suis beau gosse et que c'est un plaisir de se branler en pensant à moi mais 'faut te calmer un peu sur l'astiquage de manche, ça te rend sourd visiblement !  
- Kisame-san, s'interposa Shikamaru, rendez-moi ce couteau ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement, Hidan ? demanda l'adolescent en essayant de désolidariser les doigts de Kisame de l'ustensile.  
- Il ne peut pas rester ici ad vitam aeternam et nous non plus. On assure sa protection pour le moment, très bien, mais on n'y gagne rien. Il faudrait que Kisame trouve un autre endroit où crécher, au moins le temps de se remettre complètement. Une idée ?  
- Peut-être dans un autre village, tenta Shikamaru.  
- Je croyais que t'étais un génie. Je me suis trompé, déclara Hidan la voix tremblante d'émotion.  
- Allez vous faire foutre …  
- Oh, quelle vulgarité ! Alors, Kiki, des amis ? De la famille ? Un plan cul qui pourrait t'héberger quelques mois ? Ah, non, pardon, tu es un moine. Un Uchiha Itachi, peut-être ?"

Kisame préféra ignorer la remarque et s'éloigner des couteaux de cuisine malgré leur charme fou et leur tranchant bien net. Réfléchissant sérieusement, il pensa à toutes les planques qu'il avait eues dans son jeune temps. Aucune d'elles n'était acceptable pour un malade en convalescence, malheureusement.

"Et bien … Avant d'avoir des problèmes, je pensais rendre visite à une vieille connaissance à la fin des chaleurs estivales. Elle a des dettes envers moi et je suis sûr qu'elle préfèrera m'héberger que me rembourser en monnaie trébuchante.  
- Et elle est où, cette nana ?  
- Au mont Myoboku."

Hidan perdit son sourire lorsqu'il comprit qui était la femme dont parlait Kisame.

"Je refuse d'y aller, prévint Hidan. Ni moi ni le gosse n'irons là-bas. Démerde-toi mon grand !  
- Tu as peur de trois vieillards ? railla Kisame.  
- Je veux pas être remarqué, c'est tout. Putain, tu sais très bien qui sont ces mecs ! T'es malade ou quoi ?!  
- De qui vous parlez ? demanda Shikamaru à tout hasard.  
- Des trois ninja de la légende, gamin, lui répondit Kisame qui trouvait la pâleur de Hidan à mourir de rire.  
- Hein ?  
- Les Sannin de Konoha. Tu ne connais pas ?  
- Bah … Pas vraiment, avoua Shikamaru."

Kisame et Hidan se regardèrent en coin quelques instants, se rendant soudainement compte d'une information capitale : qu'un gamin comme Shikamaru ne connaisse pas d'aussi grands ninja signifiait qu'il y avait un manque cruel de communication au sein même de Konoha. En d'autres termes, le Hokage semblait faire bien des cachotteries à ses subordonnés.

"On n'ira pas quand même, ronchonna Hidan.  
- Dois-je rappeler à l'aimable assistance qui est responsable de mon état ?  
- C'est pas ma faute !  
- Je ne pensais pas à toi, grogna Kisame. Shikamaru, tu es de Konoha, or j'ai failli mourir à cause de ninja de Konoha, donc tu as en fait une dette envers moi.  
- C'est tiré par les cheveux comme raisonnement …"

Kisame fit un petit sourire tordu à Shikamaru qui comprit soudainement l'idée du nukenin. S'il devait l'accompagner au mont Myoboku, il pourrait faire passer des informations au Hokage. Se jouer de Hidan ne devrait pas être trop difficile, surtout s'ils se retrouvaient à six personnes.

" … mais ça se tient. J'irai avec vous, Kisame-san. Hidan, faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en tape.  
- Tu oublies que tu dois récupérer le colis, merdeux, répondit le faucheur.  
- On n'a qu'à se rejoindre plus tard et ailleurs.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Je te tiens à l'œil, mon coco, et ce jusqu'à la fin !"

Excédé, Hidan quitta à nouveau la cuisine, grommelant et pestant contre Shikamaru. L'adolescent soupira un bon coup.

"Il y a plus simple, avertit Kisame. On pourrait le tuer ici et maintenant.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, ronchonna Shikamaru. Après, je me retrouve face à vous et je ne pourrai pas retourner à Konoha, si je suis toujours en vie, sans risquer la répudiation.  
- Oh ? Tu te soucies de l'honneur et de tout ce qui va avec ? Tu es ninja, gamin, tu n'as aucun honneur.  
- Je sais mais ça me ferait chier de devoir déserter pour de vrai. Autant accomplir ma mission, c'est tout ce qu'on me demande."

Kisame renifla et ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur l'épaule du gosse en signe de soutien. La vie d'adolescent n'était pas simple et encore moins lorsqu'on avait choisi d'être shinobi.

* * *

"C'est n'importe quoi."

Telles furent les premières paroles qu'adressa Itachi à Ino. Elle n'avait pas encore fini de malaxer son chakra que déjà la sanction tombait. Temari, à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement, relâcha sa garde et rangea son éventail.

"Que faites-vous ? demanda Itachi.  
- J'arrête, répondit Temari.  
- Mais …, tenta Ino, on est censées s'entraîner et …  
- La critique vous ferait-elle peur ?"

Temari foudroya du regard Itachi qui semblait imperturbable. Assis sur une grosse pierre, à l'ombre, le jeune homme regardait dans le vide mais semblait tout de même prêt à réagir au moindre geste offensif.

"Elle n'a encore rien fait, attendez un peu avant de la juger !  
- Je ne parlais pas que d'Ino-san."

Temari rougit de colère et s'avança jusqu'à son garde du corps en faisant trembler le sol.

"Je suis jônin, figurez-vous, et ce n'est pas pour rien !  
- Personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur, répliqua calmement Itachi. A ce que j'ai vu, vous attendiez seulement l'initiative d'Ino-san alors que vous auriez pu attaquer.  
- Mais on s'entraîne à la rapidité d'exécution des sceaux !  
- Forcez-la à accélérer en la mettant réellement en danger. Il n'y a qu'en prenant des coups qu'on s'améliore, même chez les kunoichi.  
- Et si je te fous une baffe, ça va améliorer ton caractère ?"

Itachi haussa un sourcil, mettant Temari au défi de le faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il n'appréciait pas trop ces deux filles. Pourtant, telle était sa mission : surveiller Temari et Ino durant l'absence du Hokage. Shisui lui avait dit que c'était ridicule mais Itachi se gardait bien de donner son avis sur la question. Un ordre était un ordre, surtout s'il venait du Hokage. En tant que shinobi, il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire.

"Tu te rends compte que tu vas passer quinze jours à glander ? Quel chanceux !"

Ç'avait été la réaction de Shisui à l'annonce de la nouvelle mission de son cousin. Itachi s'était levé comme tous les matins à cinq heures, avait fait un peu d'exercice physique, pris une douche, s'était habillé et était sorti de sa chambre pour voir Shisui à la cuisine, préparant avec amour le petit-déjeuner.

"Comment t'es rentré ?  
- J'ai les clefs, rappela Shisui. Tu sais, tu me les as données pour que j'arrose tes plantes, fasse un brin de ménage et ramasse ton courrier quand tu n'es pas là. Mal dormi ?  
- J'crois, consentit Itachi. T'es pas avec Pochi ?  
- Sochi. Non, elle est partie dans la nuit.  
- Mission ?  
- Ouais : survivre à sa sœur Mako.  
- Hein ?  
- Sochi va être tata. Comme le mari, tu sais, Hideyo, est parti y'a quelques jours, Sochi a promis d'être auprès de sa sœur pour l'accouchement et il se trouve que Mako a réveillé tout le quartier en hurlant de douleur cette nuit. Donc mon amour est au chevet de la mourante.  
- Ça veut dire que tu vas pas tarder à te marier, comprit Itachi en prenant une tasse de café.  
- Me marier ? T'es dingue ?  
- T'as encore des chances d'y échapper tant que Pochi est pas enceinte, c'est vrai, mais les vieux vont commencer à te harceler maintenant que la sœur aînée a eu son lardon. Elle est enceinte ?  
- T'inquiète, je gère ce côté-là de notre relation pour éviter une catastrophe. Et c'est Sochi.  
- Et un petit Uchiha de plus à Konoha, soupira Itachi en levant sa tasse en un salut solennel. Puisse-t-il vivre sans être écrasé par le poids de son nom.  
- Dis pas ça, ronchonna Shisui en faisant la moue. C'est pas si dramatique que ça de naître Uchiha. Et ton fameux « poids de son nom » ne marquera vraiment que sa taille. On est pas des géants dans la famille.  
- La famille … Ne me fais pas rire."

Itachi laissa Shisui dans la cuisine pour aller s'affaler dans son canapé préféré. Son cousin passa la tête par la porte, surveillant du coin de l'œil les pancakes qui cuisaient.

"On est une famille !  
- Ouais, une famille de dégénérés consanguins qui perd son principal attribut. Depuis combien de temps un gamin du clan n'a pas eu le Sharingan ?  
- Hum … Il me semble que la petite Sumire est la dernière en date à l'avoir activé. Elle devait avoir … dix ans ?  
- Elle en a quatorze maintenant.  
- Quatre malheureuses années sans nouveau possesseur de Sharingan, comme c'est dramatique … Laisse les gosses grandir.  
- Ils grandissent mais ne développent pas le Sharingan quand même, grommela Itachi en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Le clan meurt, vive le clan !  
- Quelle ironie …"

Laissant son cousin dans ses pensées quelques minutes, Shisui finit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il déposa ensuite devant Itachi une assiette pleine de pancakes généreusement arrosés de beurre fondu et de caramel liquide.

"Très équilibré.  
- C'est toujours mieux que de ne boire qu'un café noir. Mange pendant que c'est chaud. Bon appétit.  
- Bon app'."

Itachi avala son petit déjeuner sans rien rajouter, écoutant Shisui raconter sa nuit très mouvementée. Il dut cependant l'interrompre lorsqu'un petit moineau vint frapper au carreau. Itachi ouvrit la porte fenêtre de son minuscule balcon, détacha le papier de la patte de l'oiseau et retourna se vautrer.

"Mission ? demanda Shisui.  
- Hum.  
- Oh, j'espérais que tu viendrais avec moi aujourd'hui, histoire de te montrer à quel point c'est génial d'être instructeur. Et puis j'aurais pu te traîner jusqu'à l'hôpital pour saluer Mako et son môme, pour faire le mec poli qui se préoccupe de sa _famille_.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? marmonna Itachi en déchirant le papier.  
- Mauvaise mission ?  
- Je dois surveiller deux merdeuses jusqu'au retour du Hokage.  
- Tu te rends compte que tu vas passer quinze jours à glander ? Quel chanceux !"

Contraint et forcé, Itachi s'était donc déplacé jusqu'à la demeure du Hokage où logeait Temari sous bonne garde puis ils étaient allés attendre Ino devant les bâtiments de l'administration, sans mot dire. Une demi-heure plus tard, Temari le giflait effectivement.

"J'me casse."

Itachi se souvint soudainement de la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à paraître aimable avec ces deux filles : elles étaient blondes. Itachi détestait les blondes sans trop savoir pourquoi, depuis toujours. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette quasi-omniprésence de bruns dans sa famille ou bien de la petite fille blonde de sa classe de première année d'académie, celle qui était malencontreusement tombée et raccrochée à son pantalon, mettant ainsi à nu son derrière de petit garçon de cinq ans. Quoi qu'il en soit, Itachi comptait les minutes avant le retour du Hokage, ce qui signifierait qu'il serait libéré de cette obligation.

Temari et Ino prirent de l'avance sur Itachi mais celui-ci les suivit tout de même. Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent dans le premier restaurant ouvert qu'elles trouvèrent pour y petit déjeuner alors qu'Itachi s'adossait à un mur, à l'extérieur, les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Le restaurant n'était autre qu'une petite échoppe de ramen du nom d'Ichiraku. Itachi la connaissait bien pour y croiser régulièrement le jinchûriki, subtilement déguisé. La conversation des deux adolescentes commençait à prendre le tournant de ce qu'elles aimaient ou pas comme nourriture, Itachi se laissa glisser contre le mur, peu soucieux des regards des quelques passants. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le gosse. Le Hokage l'envoyait souvent à l'autre bout du continent avec son équipe pour avoir un problème de moins à gérer. Itachi se demanda vaguement si cette distance convenait à l'un et à l'autre. Ils ne les avaient jamais vus ensemble, à part une fois pour recevoir un ordre de mission dans le bureau du Hokage. Le jinchûriki faisait très attention à ce que l'on ne le remarque pas lorsqu'il était au village. Enfin, il avait une définition de « se faire remarquer » assez éloignée de celle d'Itachi.

La matinée se passa comme ça : Itachi bayant aux corneilles et les demoiselles discutant à bâtons rompus au comptoir. Elles déjeunèrent au même endroit et ne quittèrent les lieux qu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Itachi se releva pour les suivre, traînant des pieds. Ces quinze jours allaient être très longs et douloureux pour son postérieur. Alors qu'ils passaient un pont enjambant un petit canal, Ino s'arrêta en voyant les personnes arrivant en sens inverse. Itachi glissa discrètement sa main vers son étui à kunai mais Temari le calma d'un geste de la tête. Devant eux se tenaient quelques camarades d'Ino : Akimichi Chôji, grand et large d'épaules, Aburame Shino et Inuzuka Kiba, suivis d'un gros chien blanc ainsi que de quatre policiers qui hochèrent la tête en voyant Itachi, Rock Lee, un disciple de Maito Gai, et Tenten, même condition.

"Ino-chan ! s'enthousiasma Tenten. On se demandait où tu étais passée !  
- Oui, bonjour, ravie de vous revoir les mioches, marmonna Temari."

Itachi renifla, devant admettre que la grande blonde avait raison : ce n'était pas la politesse qui étouffait ces gosses. Temari et Itachi, voyant bien que la rencontre ne plaisait pas à Ino, décidèrent d'écourter l'entrevue. Ils la prirent chacun par un bras, la soulevant, et passèrent outre, sans même s'excuser. Ils reposèrent la jeune fille une dizaine de mètres plus loin pour continuer leur route.

"Tu pourrais dire bonjour, Ino."

Chôji n'obtint aucune réponse en dehors des regards assassins de Temari et Itachi qui trouvaient la remarque très déplacée. Les deux groupes se quittèrent ainsi, dans un silence pesant et plus ou moins douloureux selon les personnes. Ino n'ouvrit pas la bouche jusqu'à son arrivée chez elle. Elle se tourna vers Itachi et Temari, la tête basse et les poings serrés sur son short.

"Pa-Pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je serai plus forte à l'avenir."

Les deux jônin se regardèrent en chien de faïence sans vraiment comprendre puis hochèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

"Bah, t'es pas si faible que ça, sourit Temari.  
- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de progresser dans ton cas, marmonna Itachi."

Ino hocha fermement la tête avant de rentrer dans la boutique de fleurs, laissant Itachi et Temari en tête-à-tête. Leur bonne entente disparut aussitôt.

"Bon, ramène-moi là-haut et disparais de ma vie jusqu'à demain.  
- Avec plaisir.  
- Et je ne m'excuserai pas pour la gifle. Tu la méritais.  
- Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche."

Le retour se fit également dans un silence de mort, Temari mettant un point d'honneur à marcher au même niveau qu'Itachi pour lui montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Itachi se fichait des convenances et de la politesse du moment qu'il n'était pas en face du Hokage aussi laissa-t-il faire la jeune fille. Arrivés devant les portes de la demeure réservée au chef du village, Itachi sortit un petit paquet de sa poche d'armes.

"J'ai failli oublier ça. Tiens, fit-il en le tendant à Temari.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Ouvre."

Temari fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta tout de même, retirant le papier huilé pour découvrir un bandeau frontal à l'insigne de Konoha. Son cœur en manqua un battement. Depuis que Gaara et Kankuro étaient partis, à peine quatre jours plus tôt, elle avait gardé le bandeau de Suna mais il était vrai qu'elle n'appartenait plus à cette bannière désormais.

"Je dois récupérer l'autre, avertit Itachi."

La kunoichi soupira tout en obtempérant. Elle dénoua son bandeau frontal qu'elle donna à Itachi.

"Est-ce que je peux attendre d'avoir la confirmation que Gaara et Kankuro ont réussi avant de mettre celui de Konoha ?  
- Hokage-sama est d'accord là-dessus si tu rayes l'emblème de Suna."

Temari prit un kunai dans sa manche et, d'une main tremblante, grava dans le métal un trait horizontal, rencontrant les creux et les pleins du sablier de Suna. Itachi hocha la tête, glissa le bandeau dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et s'en retourna chez lui, mettant de côté la culpabilité de sa protégée. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

* * *

Une odeur de tabac flottait dans l'air chaud et humide, ce qui déplaisait assez à Kankuro. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ne voyant d'abord qu'une vague étendue plus ou moins grise. L'atmosphère était légèrement électrique, ça lui rappelait un peu l'oppression d'avant un orage.

"Si je suis mort, le Paradis pue la clope.  
- T'es pas mort mais Asuma essaye de nous empoisonner, lui répondit une voix de femme.  
- Oh, ta gueule."

Kankuro tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir la kunoichi de Konoha qui les avait accompagnés, Mitarashi Anko. Elle était torse nu, visiblement pas du tout gênée, et en train de recevoir des soins pour un beau trou dans son épaule gauche. Sarutobi Asuma, clope au bec, nettoyait la plaie avec attention.

"Où est Gaara ? demanda Kankuro sans pouvoir se lever.  
- Avec Kakashi et Gai, un peu plus loin, marmonna Asuma. Il a fallu l'éloigner de toi.  
- De moi ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je crois pas que ce soit le moment de t'annoncer ça, prévint le jônin en posant sa cigarette sur un caillou."

Kankuro vit qu'elle était tachée de sang et se demanda si Asuma avait vraiment fait les poches d'un cadavre pour avoir sa dose de nicotine. L'adolescent serra les dents en sentant une vive douleur se réveiller.

"Vous avez quelque chose contre la douleur ? souffla-t-il. Ma jambe droite me lance atrocement.  
- Oh, ça, c'est pas possible chéri, se moqua la jeune femme.  
- Putain, Anko !"

Malgré la douleur et Asuma qui essayait de le retenir, Kankuro poussa sur ses bras pour se relever. Haletant et grimaçant, il parvint à voir ce qui se passait en dessous de sa ceinture.

"Ma … Ma jambe … Elle n'est plus là !!"

Le ciel gronda et la pluie commença à tomber alors qu'un cri d'impuissance résonnait dans les décombres de Suna.

_A suivre … _


	22. 19 Pour le bien de quelqu'un

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
Correction : Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** dans ce chapitre, du plus-que-parfait subjonctif. Si si, ça existe.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 19 : _Pour le bien de quelqu'un_

Tatsumaki étudiait avec soin les gestes de la petite Kakashi en face de lui, portant son regard critique sur sa manière de tenir les divers instruments utiles à la cérémonie du thé. Ayant pour l'occasion revêtu un kimono pourpre aux motifs de chrysanthèmes d'or gentiment prêté par Shigeko, le Quatrième Hokage se sentait un peu comme le dindon de la farce. Il détestait tout vêtement qui n'était pas apparenté à l'uniforme de Konoha. Pour lui, rien ne lui allait mieux que le noir de son pantalon informe et le vert profond de sa veste. Son manteau de Hokage lui plaisait aussi dans la mesure où il en imposait mais il était en vérité assez encombrant. Il fallait toujours faire attention à le dégager lorsqu'il s'asseyait ou bien à ne pas refermer les portes trop vites derrière lui pour éviter de se retrouver coincé. La première année de son règne avait été d'une cruauté inhumaine pour ce pauvre manteau. C'était suite à ces tristes accidents qu'il avait décidé d'ajouter un motif de flammes en bas, pour masquer les différents trous dans le tissu. Tatsumaki trouvait de toute façon que ça lui correspondait bien et aucun autre Kage n'avait de manteau similaire. Le vieil Hanzô l'avait plusieurs fois charrié sur le sujet mais Tatsumaki savait très bien que c'était sa revanche pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant lui.

"Hokage-sama ?"

Tatsumaki fronça les sourcils et la petite fille rentra la tête dans les épaules.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.  
- Pa-Pardon …  
- Un ninja ne s'excuse pas. Il vit avec ses erreurs. Prépare une autre tasse."

Kakashi s'exécuta, posant la tasse de thé vert à côté de la quinzaine d'autres, toutes intouchées. Tatsumaki soupira longuement, se concentrant à nouveau sur les petits doigts de cet enfant. Elle avait bien grandi depuis l'année dernière et son corps commençait à se différencier. Ça ne se voyait pas encore beaucoup, seuls des yeux aiguisés pouvaient capter l'infime différence de constitution. Tout se jouerait cette année.

"Shigeko t'entraîne-t-elle comme il faut ?  
- Shigeko-sensei fait tout son possible, Tatsumaki-sama. C'est moi qui ne suis pas très douée.  
- Lorsque je reviendrai l'année prochaine, tu devras être prête. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.  
- Oui, Tatsumaki-sama.  
- Donne-moi cette tasse à présent."

Prenant délicatement la tasse finement ciselée comme elle l'avait appris, une main dessous et l'autre sur le côté, elle la tendit révérencieusement à Tatsumaki qui ne fit pas un geste. La délicate poterie devint rapidement aussi chaude que son contenu et la petite Kakashi ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer. Ses mains étaient déjà brûlées mais elle ne devait rien dire.

"Prépare une autre tasse, lâcha Tatsumaki au bout de longues minutes."

On frappa doucement contre le bois du shôji alors que Kakashi déposait la tasse sur un plateau, répétant sa tâche. Tatsumaki concéda l'entrée à Fugaku qui fit coulisser la porte mais resta assis sur la galerie.

"Kotetsu-san et Izumo-san m'ont demandé de vous prévenir qu'ils sortaient.  
- C'était à prévoir, marmonna Tatsumaki. C'est beau la jeunesse … Une tasse de thé, Fugaku-san ?"

Voyant avec quel acharnement la petite préparait le breuvage, Fugaku se demanda si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Cependant, il remarqua toutes les tasses pleines et supposa qu'accepter soulagerait l'enfant le temps de la conversation. Fugaku entra donc, refermant le shôji derrière lui et vint s'installer à côté du brasero. La petite Kakashi lui tendit bientôt une tasse que Fugaku hésita à prendre. Tatsumaki lui signifia qu'il pouvait l'accepter et le chef du clan Uchiha admira le beau vert du liquide, comme il l'avait appris longtemps auparavant. Il apprécia l'odeur du thé, le goûta par petites gorgées et rendit la tasse à l'enfant qui en prépara une deuxième qu'elle tendit au Hokage. Tatsumaki ne la prit pas pour autant, laissant Kakashi se brûler à nouveau les doigts. Fugaku ne put laisser faire et retira la tasse des mains de l'enfant en assurant qu'il allait la boire.

"Les petites filles vous font craquer ? nargua Tatsumaki.  
- J'aurais aimé avoir une fille, avoua Fugaku, un peu gêné.  
- Votre deuxième épouse pourra peut-être combler ce manque.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent d'avoir un troisième enfant."

Fugaku joua inconsciemment avec la tasse quelques instants avant d'en boire une gorgée, oubliant ses bonnes manières.

"Que craignez-vous ? demanda Tatsumaki en se grattant nonchalamment les côtes à travers son kimono.  
- Les parents de Mariko sont plus influents que ceux de ma défunte épouse. Il se pourrait qu'Itachi n'ait plus l'avantage de son statut d'aîné pour la succession, surtout que je ne compte pas me retirer avant un bon moment. Mariko est de meilleure lignée que Mikoto.  
- Mikoto avait pour elle la beauté que n'a pas cette Mariko."

Fugaku fut étonné des propos du Hokage qui regrettait visiblement d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait.

"J'ai été dans la même classe que Mikoto durant toute l'académie, crut-il bon d'expliquer. On s'entendait bien et il y avait beaucoup de garçons amoureux d'elle.  
- Je sais, soupira Fugaku. Avant que nos fiançailles soient annoncées, vous et elle …  
- Ouaip …  
- Mikoto m'en a parlé une fois et … Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas.  
- Ce n'est rien. A chacun son devoir, après tout. Je n'aurais pas pu la rendre heureuse. C'est vraiment pas mon genre de me préoccuper des sentiments et tout ça, avoua Tatsumaki. Je suis sorti avec elle parce qu'elle me l'a demandé et que j'avais le trophée que tous les autres garçons rêvaient d'avoir. Enfin, je l'aimais bien quand même, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était une fille adorable.  
- Je sais."

Fugaku avala le restant de sa tasse d'une traite et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Tatsumaki le retint quelques instants de plus.

"Qu'est-ce que ça change, d'être père ?

- C'est … une lourde responsabilité, je crois, hésita Fugaku. On n'a pas le droit d'échouer parce qu'il y a quelqu'un à la maison qui attend votre retour.  
- Je ne crois pas à ces conneries, marmonna Tatsumaki. « Protéger quelqu'un rend plus fort » et tout ça, ça me dépasse complètement.  
- C'est pourtant l'enseignement du vénérable Troisième Hokage.  
- Il a aussi enseigné qu'il valait mieux mourir au front plutôt que de rentrer vaincu au village. C'est un peu contradictoire, non ?  
- Oui, admit Fugaku.  
- Etre père, c'est devenir fort. Etre Hokage, c'est se faire menteur, déclara Tatsumaki en penchant la tête sur le côté. J'aurais peut-être dû être père.  
- Vous l'avez été.  
- Le gosse est mort. Il ne pouvait pas contenir le démon. Le vieux Sarutobi m'a dit qu'il avait comme explosé de l'intérieur quelques jours après sa naissance. Ça ne devait pas être beau à voir."

Fugaku fut impressionné malgré lui par le calme et le détachement qu'affichait Tatsumaki alors qu'il parlait de son propre fils. Il s'excusa et sortit du pavillon, laissant la petite Kakashi recommencer ses manipulations. Vraiment, le Hokage manquait de douceur dans ses propos. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fugaku l'entendait parler aussi crûment d'un enfant. Il ne pouvait cependant pas en parler ou ne serait-ce qu'aborder le sujet avec son supérieur. Cela relevait de la vie privée aussi ne voulait-il pas se risquer sur une pente dangereuse.

Ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, Fugaku fut étonné de voir Yûgao s'esclaffer devant l'héritière des Hyûga perdue dans des kimono coûteux et épais. Neji regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil tandis que Hayate et Raidô commentaient le drapé de la obi et l'harmonie des couleurs.

"Fugaku-san, sourit Yûgao, notre Hinata-chan n'est-elle pas mignonne à croquer dans ces kimono ?"

Fugaku ne sut trop quoi répondre. D'un côté, il y avait Neji qui le fusillait du regard, de l'autre Hinata qui semblait prête à fondre en larmes à la moindre remarque et, plus discrets, les trois jônin très satisfaits de leur travail d'habillage. Il regarda ailleurs, comme si de rien n'était.

"C'est mon tour de garde, je venais juste vérifier que tout allait bien ici …  
- N'éludez pas la question, railla Raidô.  
- Je n'ai pas à regarder une autre femme que la mienne."

Sur ces mots, il ferma le shôji et on entendit ses pas fermes sur la galerie jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du bâtiment. Neji renifla, trouvant cet homme détestable. Il n'avait pas à parler ainsi de Hinata, même si Neji admettait que ce jeu était ridicule.

"C'est bientôt fini ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à Yûgao.  
- On a la chance de pouvoir mettre ces beaux vêtements une fois par an, autant en profiter ! se défendit la kunoichi. Shigeko-san a sorti tous ceux-là pour nous !  
- Il y en a bien plus que ce qu'une femme devrait porter dans une vie, cracha Neji en faisant un geste vers la trentaine de boîtes où étaient soigneusement pliés les vêtements.  
- La richesse d'une okiya se compte en kimono, rit Raidô. Tu ne sais pas ça ?  
- Je m'en fiche, râla le cadet. Tout ça n'est que jeu d'apparence et dépravation. Que Hinata-sama soit impliquée là-dedans est une honte pour le clan Hyûga."

Yûgao, Hayate et Raidô se regardèrent en chien de faïence un instant avant d'exploser de rire. Neji ne supporta pas cet affront et quitta la chambre commune d'un pas rageur. Il tourna un peu en rond dans l'okiya avant de finalement retrouver Fugaku dans un coin du jardin, plus en train de regarder le bassin aux carpes qu'à surveiller.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont d'intéressant, ces poissons ? marmonna Neji en jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet sur l'eau claire.  
- Ils ne parlent pas."

Neji le prit mal et s'enfonça dans le silence. Fugaku soupira discrètement, un peu agacé par cet adolescent. Sasuke était bien plus tranquille que Neji et même Itachi avait été un adolescent moins rebelle. Quoi que le cas d'Itachi n'avait pas été simple à gérer non plus. Fugaku devait le reconnaître : sans l'intervention du Quatrième Hokage, Itachi aurait commis l'irréparable. Ces évènements remontaient à huit années à présent, pourtant, y penser était encore difficile. Le chef du clan Uchiha regarda discrètement le jeune Neji à sa gauche et y reconnut un peu le profil têtu d'Itachi. Il allait tenter un geste vers l'adolescent lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'okiya s'ouvrit à grand bruit. Des voix de femmes s'élevèrent avant que Fugaku n'arrive sur la galerie, pestant contre les domestiques et riant à gorge déployée. L'agitation de ces jeunes femmes en kimono richement colorés le dépassa légèrement, si bien qu'il laissa passer la première geisha sans même lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle n'était pas très grande et paraissait délicate sous les couches de tissus brodés. Son regard était hautain, son port admirable et ses pas soigneusement calculés. Une délicate odeur d'herbes fraîches s'échappait de son chignon savamment sauvage, certainement à cause des brins de kikuyu lui servant d'attache. Ses cheveux fins avaient une couleur particulière qui rappelait un peu à Fugaku la coéquipière de Sasuke : un rose ou rouge mal défini. La jeune femme s'arrêta sur la galerie pour regarder le shinobi de haut, comme si sa présence l'incommodait.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme chez vous ?"

Fugaku allait répliquer lorsque Tatsumaki arriva comme par magie devant eux, ayant troqué son kimono pour son uniforme. La jeune geisha sembla perdre de sa superbe à cet instant précis et fronça distinctement les sourcils alors que la vieille Shigeko se montrait derrière le Hokage. Les autres geisha calmèrent elles aussi leurs rires, s'inclinant bien bas.

"Karin ! gronda Shigeko. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Tu dois être là le premier septembre pour l'arrivée de Tatsumaki-sama !"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser légèrement la tête. Fugaku pensait que le Hokage allait leur dire que ce n'était rien aussi fut-il assez surpris d'entendre le ton dur de son supérieur.

"N'oublie pas grâce à qui tu peux passer tes journées à ne rien faire, Karin. Ma patience a des limites.  
- Je vous prie d'être plus indulgent avec votre jeune servante, répliqua la geisha en s'inclinant légèrement.  
- Plus indulgent ? Tu te moques de moi.  
- Karin, reprit la vieille femme, va dans tes appartements et n'en sors pas avant d'en avoir la permission ! Ça vaut aussi pour vous, péronnelles !"

Les trois geisha s'empressèrent de monter à l'étage, laissant Karin traîner des pieds sur la galerie. Alors qu'elle allait faire glisser le shôji donnant sur sa chambre, celui des pièces réservées aux ninja de Konoha s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les têtes de Hayate et Raidô. Par l'ouverture, on pouvait voir Yûgao et Hinata en kimono, respectivement vert d'eau et rose tendre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Karin. La jeune femme se tourna vers Shigeko, l'air furieux.

"Pourquoi portent-elles mes kimono ?!  
- Ce sont les kimono de l'okiya, répliqua Shigeko d'un ton implacable.  
- Le rose m'a été personnellement offert par le Commandant Akari !  
- Et il contribue au remboursement de tes dettes. Va dans tes appartements tout de suite où je vais me fâcher !"

Karin claqua le shôji derrière elle, laissant tout le monde un peu penaud. Yûgao sortit de la galerie, se rapprochant du Hokage.

"Nous allons rendre les kimono, si ce n'est que ça.  
- Pas la peine, avertit la vieille. Amusez-vous, c'est une occasion rare pour vous, et puis il faut bien que cette enfant se discipline un peu.  
- Elle a toujours aussi mauvais caractère, soupira Tatsumaki. J'espérais qu'elle se calmerait un peu avec l'âge mais c'est de pire en pire …  
- Elle nous a fait le même cirque l'année dernière, nota Hayate entre deux quintes de toux.  
- Qui est-ce ? osa Fugaku."

Tatsumaki haussa les épaules et disparut aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, visiblement agacé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Yûgao se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise ainsi habillée et scrutée par Fugaku qui attendait une réponse. La vieille Shigeko poussa la kunoichi avec toute la délicatesse d'une mère envers sa fille, lui demandant de ne pas s'en faire pour si peu, et indiqua à Fugaku de la suivre. Ils passèrent aux cuisines où la petite Kakashi vidait soigneusement les tasses de thé qu'elle avait préparées. Shigeko donna quelques ordres aux domestiques avant de proposer un coussin à Fugaku qui refusa poliment – il était de garde, après tout.

"Tatsumaki-sama n'aime pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet, je vous prie de l'en excuser. Karin est sa protégée, il paye ses folies en échange de certains privilèges.  
- Je vois."

Fugaku ne se doutait pas que le Hokage avait une maîtresse. Il le savait marié à la sœur du daimyô du Pays du Feu et on racontait qu'il avait été un jeune homme volage mais assagi depuis qu'il devait protéger Konoha. En y repensant bien, c'était en fait la deuxième fois que Fugaku entendait parler d'une maîtresse. L'enfant qui avait servi à enfermer l'esprit du démon Kyûbi était, selon les ragots, le fruit d'un adultère.

"Ne faites pas cette tête, sourit Shigeko. Une geisha n'est pas une maîtresse, elle divertit ses clients et en particulier son _danna_. Elle reste une professionnelle de l'amusement, pas une prostituée.  
- Je ne me permettrais pas de remettre en cause vos mœurs, s'excusa Fugaku en inclinant la tête.  
- Je vous demanderai également de bien vouloir excuser Karin. Cette fille a un tempérament de feu et j'ai bien du mal à la gérer. Sans Tatsumaki-sama, elle serait certainement bien plus débridée et m'aurait ruinée. Cette furie se joue des convenances et de ses clients, c'en est honteux."

Shigeko se mit à raconter quelques anecdotes des plus embarrassantes à propos de la jeune fille et Fugaku se força à rire aux allusions grivoises. Le séjour risquait d'être plus agité que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer mais il était à présent sûr d'une chose : Neji devait changer rapidement de comportement s'il voulait que les choses se passent bien avec le Hokage.

* * *

Naruto fut réveillé par un éternuement. Surpris dans son sommeil, il voulut se relever aussitôt, prêt à riposter, mais la douleur le cloua sur place. C'était comme si tous ses muscles avaient soudainement décidé de se crisper en même temps, rendant tout geste inutile. Une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front et l'obligea à se rallonger, posant sa tête sans douceur sur le futon. Naruto respira profondément tandis que Sasuke lui prenait les mains pour étirer les muscles en pliant et allongeant successivement les doigts. Il poursuivit doucement son travail d'étirement, passant aux bras, puis aux jambes, durant un temps qui parut interminable et enfin la douleur diminua. Sasuke alluma ensuite une lampe à huile posée dans un coin de la chambre noire et retourna s'asseoir près de Naruto. Celui-ci était en sueur et sa respiration était un peu sifflante. 

"Désolé, je crois que j'ai attrapé froid, s'excusa Sasuke.  
- Soigne ça vite, grogna Naruto dont la voix était enrouée. Si j'ai mal comme ça à chaque fois que tu éternues, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?  
- Deux jours. Tu étais dans un sale état.  
- On est … le trois ?  
- Oui. Orochimaru-sensei m'a dit tout à l'heure que leurs travaux avançaient bien et qu'il ne faudrait pas plus de deux jours à présent pour tenter le premier essai du contre-sort. D'ici là, tu dois te reposer.  
- Ça tombe bien, je crois pas pouvoir faire autre chose."

Naruto soupira avant de refermer les yeux. Son ventre se chargea d'avertir Sasuke qu'il était plus que temps de le nourrir. Amusé malgré lui, Uchiha s'excusa de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et quitta la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine où Sakura s'affairait à préparer le dîner. Une bonne odeur de bouillon de légumes flottait dans l'air et le couvercle d'une marmite tremblait doucement au-dessus d'un feu vif. Voyant que Sakura ne voulait toujours pas lui adresser la parole, Sasuke se contenta de prendre un plateau dans un placard et chercha de quoi sustenter Naruto.

"Le dîner est bientôt prêt, avertit Sakura sans même regarder Sasuke.  
- C'est pas pour moi. Naruto s'est réveillé.  
- Je réitère la dernière nouvelle : le dîner est bientôt prêt.  
- J'ai entendu mais ça ne peut pas attendre.  
- Qu'est-ce que quinze malheureuses minutes dans une existence ?  
- T'as décidé d'être chiante ?"

Sakura renifla de dédain et attrapa un couteau de cuisine pour hacher finement de la ciboule. Sasuke préféra ignorer le comportement de sa camarade et entassa sur son plateau les restes des derniers jours – onigiri, curry, patates douces, légumes marinés, viande séchée, sardines au sel. Il prit également de quoi boire avant de s'en retourner à la chambre où Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Sasuke posa son plateau, alla chercher la couverture de son futon dans un placard pour la plier et la mettre dans le dos de Naruto afin de le redresser. Une fois ceci fait, il s'assit à côté du lit et présenta à son coéquipier un onigiri. Naruto hésita un peu avant de bouger le bras et fut beaucoup plus aventureux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses muscles ne le tiraient pas trop. Il mangea avec appétit sous le regard attentif de Sasuke.

"Et toi, tu manges pas ?  
- Plus tard, t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
- Serait-ce des remords que j'entends là ? railla Naruto.  
- Non. J'ai été absolument ravi de pouvoir t'en mettre une, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien."

Naruto sourit de manière un peu tordue et se complut de cette réponse. Sasuke le laissa se rallonger et se rendormir, le surveillant un petit moment avant de remporter les cadavres du dîner à la cuisine. Sakura n'y était plus et seul Orochimaru s'attardait à table, mâchonnant pensivement le bout de ses baguettes. Il remarqua à peine le jeune homme entamer la vaisselle.

"Sakura-chan nous a dit que Naruto-kun s'était réveillé, marmonna le Sannin en posant ses baguettes. Comment va-t-il ?  
- Il avait faim donc je crois que ça va.  
- A-t-il souffert de douleurs au réveil ?  
- Oui et j'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez demandé.  
- Très bien."

Orochimaru entassa coupelles et bols pour les poser dans l'évier, à côté du baquet où Sasuke lavait les plats. L'adulte resta quelques instants à regarder les gestes précis et rapides du jeune promu avant de sourire discrètement. Sasuke faisait un peu trop de zèle mais ça ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure. Ça faisait longtemps que la maison n'avait pas été si agitée et Orochimaru s'aventura à repenser aux quelques années où Naruto avait vécu ici. Le gamin avait bien grandi et pas vraiment en dehors de ce que le vieil homme avait pu penser. Force était pourtant de constater que Naruto ne pourrait pas être son jouet ou son instrument privilégié. Orochimaru n'avait jamais réussi à manipuler complètement un shinobi de Konoha.

Anko avait été la première, dans son jeune temps, mais sans grand succès. Elle n'était pas dénuée de potentiel mais elle respectait trop les enseignements de Konoha au goût de son professeur. Kabuto n'était malheureusement pas assez stable pour être fiable. Orochimaru avait passé des mois à chercher ce qui clochait chez ce môme et, lorsque finalement il avaitt trouvé, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il y avait plus fort que lui en ce monde et Kabuto n'était visiblement pas destiné à être son pion. Orochimaru se doutait que le gamin lui avait été envoyé pour que Konoha pense que la future trahison eût été son œuvre. Il n'était pas stupide et pouvait sentir le vent tourner longtemps à l'avance. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à Tsunade d'initier le gosse à son art. Un joueur avait ainsi été rajouté à la partie et il serait plus difficile de l'accuser directement des actions de Kabuto.

Il y avait aussi Tenzô mais c'était sans contestation possible un cas désespéré. Orochimaru avait très bien vu son aura de professeur – et de père – disparaître lorsque Tenzô s'était retrouvé face à ce satané Tatsumaki. Kakashi y était pour beaucoup et le fils du Troisième n'avait pas été en reste non plus. Il était de toute façon difficile de comploter correctement contre le Quatrième Hokage, ce qui minait régulièrement le moral d'Orochimaru. S'il y avait bien un domaine où Uzumaki Tatsumaki pouvait battre n'importe qui, c'était la manipulation de ses petits soldats. Orochimaru s'était souvent penché sur la question et n'avait jamais pu trouver de réponse complète au problème. Même cet idiot de Naruto vouait un culte à son géniteur qui le rejetait pourtant clairement.

Il se souvint de cette visite inopinée de Tatsumaki au mont Myoboku pour avoir une entrevue privée avec Jiraiya. Naruto avait passé l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la nuit à répéter ses kata sous les fenêtres du salon où se déroulait la discussion. Tatsumaki ne lui avait pas accordé un regard et il était reparti le lendemain matin sans lui adresser la parole. Jiraiya en avait fait la remarque à son disciple mais celui-ci s'était contenté d'un signe de la main en guise d'adieux. Orochimaru avait en plus dû sermonner le gamin, en pleurs à cause du peu d'intérêt que le Hokage avait porté à ses progrès. Un ninja ne pleurait pas et ne montrait jamais ses émotions. C'était parfois dur, surtout pour un petit bonhomme de huit ans à peine sorti des bras de celui qu'il appelait grand-père.

"Quelle est la première idée qui t'est venue en voyant le Quatrième ?"

Sasuke releva la tête de sa vaisselle pour croiser le regard étrange d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et se rendit visiblement compte qu'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Il se passa la main sur le visage en signe de fatigue – ça faisait après tout deux jours qu'il travaillait sur cette technique et il n'y avait rien de plus fatigant pour lui que de rester près de Jiraiya et Tsunade aussi longtemps – avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine. Sasuke reprit son activité.

"Je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas si grand que ça."

Orochimaru en rata la marche et se cogna le pied dans le rail de la porte coulissante. Sasuke se précipita pour le soutenir et le faire s'asseoir sur le pas de la porte, lui assurant qu'il allait chercher de la glace pour calmer la douleur.

"Inutile, grogna Orochimaru, j'ai toujours les pieds froids.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé …  
- Ce n'est rien. La fatigue et puis je rêvassais de toute façon. Ça m'apprendra. Tu disais ?  
- En fait, je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois à ma première rentrée à l'académie, expliqua Sasuke. Je n'avais vu que son visage sur la falaise, je l'imaginais très grand, musclé et … enfin, j'étais un gosse.  
- A quel âge es-tu rentré à l'académie ? demanda Orochimaru en se massant le pied.  
- J'avais sept ans.  
- Sept ans … Ton frère y est entré à cinq, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Enfin, tout le monde ne parlait que de ce prodige avant que je ne parte, oubliant complètement qu'Itachi n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. La foule a tendance à s'attacher à de faux héros."

Sasuke fut assez étonné, et un peu contrarié, qu'on parle de son frère en ces termes. Itachi ? Pas exceptionnel ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait dire ça. Il était vrai que Kakashi avait gagné ses grades plus jeune qu'Itachi et qu'il était reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha mais l'aîné des fils de Fugaku n'avait en réalité pas grand-chose à envier au Ninja Copieur. Sasuke savait que l'un et l'autre se fichaient complètement de leur réputation et de leurs résultats aussi doutait-il de savoir un jour qui des deux était le plus fort. Kakashi et Itachi étaient de surcroît suffisamment raisonnables pour éviter une confrontation qui pourrait les pénaliser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"J'ai cru comprendre qu'Itachi et vous vous connaissiez."

Orochimaru sourit avec douceur, donnant la désagréable impression à Sasuke d'être considéré comme un enfant en bas âge.

"Ça …, soupira le Sannin en se relevant, c'est quelque chose à demander directement à ce cher Tatsumaki."

Le vieux ninja laissa l'adolescent dans la cuisine, s'en retournant à ses appartements. A nouveau perdu dans ses pensées – c'était décidément trop facile d'introduire le doute dans l'esprit de ce jeune Sasuke, il fallait absolument s'en servir d'une manière ou d'une autre -, il sursauta en constatant que Tsunade fouillait les bibliothèques de ses appartements. Orochimaru referma la porte derrière lui alors que sa camarade l'ignorait totalement. Tsunade était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait les femmes, en particulier celles ayant de sérieux arguments.

"Besoin d'aide pour foutre le bordel chez moi ?  
- Je cherche juste ce manuscrit sur les catalyseurs de chakra écrit par le moine Chiriku, ne te dérange pas.  
- Ben voyons …"

Orochimaru traversa donc l'antichambre lui servant de bureau et de bibliothèque, oubliant par pur hasard de prévenir Tsunade que Jiraiya détenait l'ouvrage depuis plus de trois mois, pour se rendre dans sa chambre, une pièce un peu plus petite où les livres en cours de lecture s'entassaient à côté d'un futon éternellement défait. Il n'y avait pas de décoration et le papier des shôji était jauni par le temps. La chambre sentait la poussière et la transpiration mais Orochimaru s'y était habitué au fil des années, si bien que l'air frais de l'extérieur lui donnait parfois mal à la tête. Il s'affala sur sa couverture, les bras en croix pour regarder le plafond où les rainures du bois étaient identiques au matin ainsi qu'aux autres jours. Soit tout était normal, soit quelqu'un avait placé un puissant genjutsu dans sa chambre pour lui faire _croire_ que tout était normal. Orochimaru ferma les yeux, agacé.

Il était ninja depuis trop longtemps et la paranoïa n'avait plus rien d'amie. A trop étudier sur cette montagne, il en perdait ses capacités. Les entraînements avec Jiraiya n'y changeaient rien, son niveau baissait dangereusement. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite. Seulement, il était enchaîné à cette maudite demeure comme un chien à son piquet. Il n'avait pas assez de mou pour aller bien loin, juste de quoi descendre quelques marches le long du sentier menant à la vallée. Le portail rouge marquait la limite extrême de son chenil.

Il devait donc trouver un moyen pour se défaire de son collier. Rien de plus simple, pensa-t-il en laissant échapper un rire guttural. Enfin, rien de plus simple _après_ la conquête du monde, cette fichue technique d'immortalité sur laquelle il travaillait depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que les rides ne l'épargneraient pas, la destruction de Konoha, faire la liste de toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait et la maîtrise de divers origami.

"Maudit Tatsumaki, grogna-t-il en tapant du pied sur le futon.  
- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Tsunade depuis l'anti-chambre.  
- Je médisais sur les pis qui te servent de protections pectorales, répondit Orochimaru à haute voix.  
- J'avais cru comprendre que ton petit soldat ne se mettait plus au garde à vous, se moqua la princesse d'un ton grinçant.  
- Est-ce que je me préoccupe de ta ménopause, la gousse ?  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est libérateur.  
- Ne jubile pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer tes fuites urinaires."

Tsunade émit un petit rire aigri avant de quitter les appartements de son camarade. Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il était un peu plus décontracté. Sa coéquipière était l'une de ses rares sources d'amusement en dehors du ridicule perpétuel dans lequel Jiraiya se complaisait. Malgré le fait qu'elle était bruyante, autoritaire, lunatique et foutrement couillue pour une femme, Orochimaru reconnaissait ses piètres qualités. Tsunade n'était pas l'une des Sannin pour rien, même si ce titre n'avait rien de glorieux au départ. Fatigué par tout ce remue-méninges des dernières quarante-huit heures, Orochimaru se laissa lentement glisser dans un sommeil réparateur. Il avait pour lui la patience qu'il manquait au Quatrième Hokage.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Hidan s'était levé le premier, bien avant le soleil. Il s'était habillé immédiatement au lieu de traîner nu dans les couloirs, avait lissé ses cheveux qui, malheureusement, ondulaient légèrement lorsque le temps devenait humide, avait pris sa triple faux en main et s'était aventuré dans les bois alentour pour s'entraîner seul. Hidan détestait avoir le môme dans les pattes lorsqu'il répétait ses kata. Il fallait avouer que ses activités matinales gâchaient son image de glandeur sûr de lui. N'importe quel ninja devait se maintenir en forme, ce n'était nouveau pour personne. 

Alors qu'il effectuait sa quatre-vingt-huitième pompe, un petit oiseau vint se poser devant lui, picorant le sol pour attirer l'attention. Hidan le regarda de travers alors qu'il finissait sa série de cent – une broutille - puis s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe humide. Il sortit un kunai plus petit que la moyenne de sa ceinture et le planta sans ménagement dans l'oiseau qui ne piailla même pas. Quelques plumes tombèrent alors que le petit animal s'ouvrait en deux, laissant apparaître des ressorts et des rouages compliqués. Hidan récupéra une petite bille noire à l'intérieur du jouet et en sortit un morceau de papier très fin plié avec acharnement. La lecture ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, en tout cas pas plus que ce qu'il fallut à Hidan pour récupérer ses affaires en jurant et partir en courant vers la demeure de Kisame.

Jetant sa haori et sa faux sur la galerie, il monta sur le parquet en envoyant valser les zori qu'il avait empruntées d'un mouvement souple et courut le long de la maison pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre de son hôte. Hidan ouvrit le shôji d'un coup et évita par là-même un lancé de shuriken assez peu précis.

"Debout gros tas, 'faut qu'on parte maintenant ! explosa Hidan.  
- Nan, demain, grommela Kisame en se retournant dans son futon.  
- Je dois être à Tanzaku le huit, or nous sommes le quatre et il faut que je t'accompagne au mont Myoboku entre temps. Tu crois que j'ai le temps de faire la grasse mat' ?!  
- Tanzaku ? demanda le blessé en relevant la tête. Pourquoi Tanzaku ?  
- L'échange ! Tu te rappelles ? L'histoire du colis et tout ça, précisa-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Kisame. Enfin merde quoi ! Je suis pas venu ici pour tes beaux yeux de merlan frit !  
- J'ai pas le colis.  
- Je sais mais j'ai une idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Y'a moyen que je sois dans les temps si on se bouge le cul et qu'on part _maintenant_.  
- C'est ton problème, bâilla Kisame.  
- Espèce d'enfoiré ! On est tous les trois dans le même putain de bateau pour l'instant alors sois un peu coopératif !  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?"

Hidan se tourna vers Shikamaru qui venait d'arriver, en boxer et T-shirt à mailles, les cheveux en bataille et l'air endormi. L'adolescent semblait encore moins motivé qu'à l'accoutumée.

"On part, avertit Hidan. Sois prêt dans dix minutes, branlette, petit-dej' et brossage de dents inclus. Magne-toi, rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Shikamaru cligner lentement des yeux.  
- Dix minutes ? C'est même pas le temps qu'il faut pour refaire mes bandages, informa Kisame en jetant sa couverture. Et puis on avait prévu de ranger la maison avant le départ et …  
- On va pas se faire chier à faire du ménage, on la brûle et c'est tout, ordonna Hidan en poussant Shikamaru sur la galerie.  
- On la brûle ?! Mais … c'est chez moi !  
- Tu reviendras jamais ici, chéri, lança le faucheur depuis la chambre du gamin."

Kisame savait parfaitement que c'était la solution la plus évidente mais il s'était attaché à cette vieille bicoque qu'il avait réparée avec amour après chaque gros orage. Il se leva en ayant un matin de plus envie de gerber ses tripes puis chercha dans son armoire quelque chose à mettre pour le voyage. Ses habituels kimono n'étaient certainement pas d'actualité malgré la douce chaleur de cette fin d'été. Il fouilla un peu dans un tiroir secret pour en sortir un vieux pantalon de coton noir ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur usé par le temps. Il jugea le haut trop abîmé et se contenta d'enfiler ses pantalons, retrouvant le confort si particulier du vêtement. Sans chercher à en faire trop, Kisame écarta les jambes, fit quelques mouvements et marcha un peu pour se réapproprier ses anciennes habitudes. Il retrouva également un vieux trou d'usure sous la fesse gauche mais cela ne le dérangea pas trop.

"On y vaaaa ! prévint Hidan depuis le jardin. Les mecs qui sentent le poisson sont priés de se magner le derch' s'ils ne veulent pas finir en barbecue !"

Kisame attrapa une veste samui noire, entassa rapidement quelques vêtements, livres et armes dans un baluchon et attrapa Samehada, cachée sous le plancher, avant de sortir de la maison qui commençait à s'enflammer. Les trois ninja partirent par la forêt à petite vitesse alors qu'on entendait la grosse cloche de bronze du village, signalant un incendie. Ils étaient déjà à deux bons kilomètres lorsqu'une colonne de fumée significative fut visible dans le ciel. Kisame demanda à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, souffrant visiblement de ses blessures. Hidan claqua à plusieurs reprises sa langue, agacé par la situation. Il voulait aller vite mais ce serait visiblement impossible.

"D'après les cartes, il nous faudrait une journée à marche forcée pour atteindre le mont Myoboku, informa Shikamaru en faisant prendre à Kisame un anti-douleur. Si on y va tranquillement, on mettra juste deux jours.  
- C'est ça, railla Hidan. Les villageois vont nous chercher lorsqu'ils ne trouveront pas de corps carbonisés dans les décombres. Et puis, il faut bien un coupable, hein ? Situation : le gentil professeur à la gueule tordue ne dispense pas ses cours pendant quelques jours suite à des blessures graves survenue après la visite d'un tas de shinobi. Question : qui va-t-on accuser ? Solution : cet enfoiré de professeur qui ment à ces pauvres villageois depuis des années, voyons !  
- Il suffit d'éviter les grandes routes.  
- Il faut passer pas la grande route de Kukemomo pour aller au mont Myoboku, intervint Kisame en soufflant. Il n'y a qu'une entrée pour le chemin aux mille marches, c'est comme ça.  
- Et si on sort sur cette route qu'à l'approche du chemin ? tenta Shikamaru.  
- Tu crois franchement qu'on peut le trouver si facilement ? ricana Hidan.  
- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, avertit Kisame après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau. J'y suis allé, une fois, mais c'est vrai que l'entrée du chemin est difficile à trouver et elle change tout le temps de place. Il y a plus de chances de tomber dessus par hasard que de la trouver en cherchant.  
- Alors comment fait-on ? demanda Shikamaru.  
- On marche sur la grande route de Kukemomo entre la borne de l'ancienne frontière et la grotte de Namida, il y a environ vingt kilomètres, en surveillant les abords. Il faut repérer un fil rouge dépassant des buissons de myrtille. C'est là l'entrée du chemin aux mille marches."

Shikamaru trouva le moyen très astucieux. Même si un gosse trouvait le fil rouge, il n'aurait jamais l'idée de partir dans les buissons pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. N'importe qui se dirait que ce n'était qu'un bout de ficelle tombé là au cours du voyage de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Bon, soupira Hidan, va pour le voyage de deux jours. On passera par les petites routes de montagne et on s'arrêtera pour la nuit dans une auberge, pas dans un village. Je suppose que monsieur le grand blessé ne supporterait pas une nuit à la belle étoile.  
- On verra ce soir dans quel état je suis, marmonna Kisame.  
- Ouais, bah c'est déjà pas brillant au lever alors qu'est-ce que ce sera au coucher ! Enfin, essayons d'avancer le plus possible ce matin, il faut s'éloigner de ce bled. Shikamaru, tu porteras le sabre de Kisame, c'est trop lourd pour lui.  
- Ce sera trop lourd pour le gamin aussi, coupa le déserteur de Kiri. Et je n'aime pas savoir ma lame entre les mains d'un autre.  
- Alors souffre en silence et ne demande pas à t'arrêter !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Kisame-san, intervint Shikamaru avant que la tension ne monte trop entre les deux autres. Je prends votre sabre le temps que vous vous reposiez un peu et vous le récupérerez ensuite. Je ne peux de toute façon pas m'en servir, vu sa taille."

Kisame consentit à ce que Shikamaru porte sa Samehada, jugeant l'argumentation convaincante. Le gamin harnacha le sabre dans son dos et se pencha un peu en avant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Hidan trouva l'image comique : la lame en elle-même était plus grande que Shikamaru, sans compter le manche. Ils reprirent la route, prenant bien soin de passer à travers bois jusqu'au premier col qu'ils avaient à franchir. Midi était arrivé lorsque Kisame se retourna pour voir la vallée qu'ils avaient quittée, ce petit havre de paix où la culture du riz en terrasse suffisait à rendre les gens heureux. Il pouvait distinguer quelques toits de chaume de son village, à la lisière de la forêt. Deuxième désertion. Son cœur se serra.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que la peur d'être attaqué qui le contraignait à reprendre sa vie de fugitif et sa faiblesse était responsable. S'il avait été plus prudent, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé mais il avait fallu qu'il se complaise dans sa petite vie de professeur. Kisame ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait voulu s'attacher à ce village, pourquoi il avait aidé les paysans alors que ceux-ci le rejetaient au début, pourquoi il avait installé cette pancarte devant chez lui et pourquoi il s'était autant attaché à ces gosses. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça ne ressemblait pas au shinobi qui avait essayé de renverser le pouvoir à Kiri avec d'autres monstres dans son genre. Kisame ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il était devenu.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi lorsque Hidan ordonna à Shikamaru d'aller acheter de quoi déjeuner dans une petite échoppe sur le bord de la route. Il rendit son sabre à Kisame, s'assura que personne ne les regardait et sauta lestement sur le chemin de montagne qu'ils longeaient depuis les bois. Marchant les mains dans les poches et prenant un air décontracté, Shikamaru arriva à la petite cabane devant laquelle se tenaient quelques bancs où des marcheurs faisaient la sieste à l'ombre des arbres. Le coin était frais, on entendait un petit ruisseau en contrebas et les chênes alentours dégageaient une odeur agréable. Même si on ne voyait pas vraiment le ciel, l'endroit était très approprié pour une sieste. Shikamaru trouva dommage que Kisame et Hidan ne l'aient pas accompagné.

Une jeune fille en kimono court et rose l'accueillit jovialement lorsqu'il entra dans la vieille bicoque sur laquelle poussaient des herbes. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, d'apprécier la finesse de ses poignets et la sensualité de sa nuque légèrement découverte. Il fit mine de regarder ailleurs, l'air pas concerné, lorsqu'elle se baissa en guise de salutation. Une fille devait porter son kimono un peu plus serré, à moins que ce ne soit une technique subtile de vente. Shikamaru renifla. Il était un homme, après tout.

"Vous avez quelque chose à manger pour trois personnes ? demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention.  
- Vous êtes seul, nota la jeune fille avec étonnement.  
- Mes camarades m'ont envoyé devant parce qu'ils avaient peur que ce soit trop tard.  
- J'ai rarement du monde ici alors je prépare au fur et à mesure pour ne pas gâcher la nourriture. Que voulez-vous ?  
- Des onigiri ou un truc de ce genre, qu'on puisse manger en marchant. Y'en a pour combien de temps ?  
- Le temps que le riz cuise, une petite demi-heure.  
- Alors je vais prendre un thé en attendant, et préparez-m'en aussi pour la route.  
- C'est parti !"

Shikamaru s'assit raisonnablement sur un banc libre et leva la tête pour apercevoir le ciel dans les trous de la frondaison. Kisame et Hidan allaient l'attendre mais il s'en fichait. Il avait quelques minutes devant lui pour réfléchir calmement. Le temps jouait contre lui. S'il voulait récupérer le colis, ou le détruire, il devait doubler Hidan. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien avoir ces maudits yeux alors qu'Hidan semblait le savoir. La livraison allait avoir lieu dans quatre jours, à Tanzaku. Hidan avait accepté le voyage de deux jours jusqu'au mont Myoboku, ce qui ne lui laissait que deux jours en tête-à-tête avec le faucheur. Il avait connu meilleure situation.

La meilleure chose à faire était de tuer Hidan après avoir récupéré le colis. Shikamaru pourrait alors retourner à Konoha assez rapidement – Tanzaku n'était qu'à une demi-journée de marche – et passer les quelques jours suivant au frais dans un cachot en attendant le Hokage. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de tuer Hidan. Shikamaru ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ce nukenin à part qu'il avait un style de combat assez offensif. Hidan ne prenait pas la peine d'assurer ses arrières, il fonçait dans le tas, faux en avant, tranchant et tabassant tous ceux qui se retrouvaient en face de lui. Il n'avait visiblement aucune peur et se fichait des blessures. Ceci dit, Shikamaru ne l'avait pas vu écoper d'une quelconque égratignure, pas même contre cette kunoichi terrifiante de Kumo. Shikamaru avait compris que cette fille était ce qu'on appelait un jinchûriki et qu'elle était le réceptacle d'un démon très puissant mais ça n'avait pas empêché Hidan de lui mettre une raclée avant de lui couper un bras. Elle s'était enfuie en laissant derrière elle les ninja l'accompagnant, sur qui Hidan s'était littéralement défoulé.

Par contre, Hidan connaissait les capacités de Shikamaru. Il savait qu'il n'était pas efficace très longtemps et qu'il avait besoin d'une source de lumière. Shikamaru se doutait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un idiot puisque Hidan s'était lui-même chargé des bagages à prendre le matin même. Shikamaru n'avait pu récupérer qu'une petite dizaine de fûda explosifs ainsi que deux kunai sans que Hidan ne s'en aperçoive. Pas de bombe luminescente, pas de filin d'acier, pas de shuriken. L'attaque allait donc se passer de jour et quelque chose disait à Shikamaru que Hidan allait être particulièrement vigilant pendant ce voyage.

"Voilà votre thé."

Shikamaru sursauta en voyant la cuisinière à côté de lui. Il remercia à demi-mot en prenant la tasse et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il la vit s'asseoir sur le banc.

"Le riz n'a pas besoin de moi pour cuire, fit-elle en souriant. Mais peut-être que vous n'avez pas envie de discuter ?  
- Ah … si, pourquoi pas.  
- Je suis contente ! soupira-t-elle en joignant ses mains. Je vois peu de monde et la plupart des clients sont réguliers, ils passent d'une vallée à l'autre, alors je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de papoter avec des étrangers. D'où venez-vous ? Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Amako ! Je suis née un jour de pluie. Ce n'est pas très original, je sais, mais mes parents sont des gens simples alors …"

Shikamaru décrocha. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la conversation ? Cette fille était une pipelette de première, très loin de son idéal de tranquillité. Elle continua à parler de ses parents, puis de ses amis, de sa région, des gens qu'elle croisait régulièrement, des anecdotes à propos de villageois, des problèmes de voisinage et Shikamaru se demanda comment une si jolie fille pouvait se révéler aussi chiante.

"Au fait, vos camarades ne sont pas encore passés sur la route. Ils ont peut-être eu un problème ?  
- Nan, bâilla Shikamaru. On accompagne un vieux moine plein d'arthrite, alors on avance lentement, mentit-il.  
- Oh, je vois ! Vous vous consacrez à la religion ?  
- Oui, je vais prendre la tonsure à la fin du voyage.  
- A quel dieu allez-vous consacrer votre vie ?  
- Euh … Jashin."

Amako le regarda bizarrement et Shikamaru se maudit intérieurement. C'était le seul nom de dieu qui lui était venu en tête mais il n'était en fait pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une divinité. Hidan y avait fait référence lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le temple en ruine de Fuyumi mais n'en avait pas reparlé depuis.

"Le dieu du mal ?  
- Oh … Il est mauvais pour ceux qui ne croient pas en lui mais c'est un gars sympa en fait, expliqua Shikamaru avec un sourire tordu.  
- Peut-être … que vous n'allez pas être son disciple par plaisir mais par obligation ! Votre famille est pauvre et elle préfère que votre avenir soit assuré dans un temple, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourrez vous y instruire et peut-être même devenir un grand prêtre !  
- Euh … Ouais, c'est ça … Mon père est mort et ma mère a six autres gosses. Je suis assez vif d'esprit alors elle a préféré me voir étudier dans un temple plutôt que passer ma vie à brasser la terre.  
- C'est certainement une femme admirable ! s'enthousiasma Amako. Ma mère est morte de maladie il y a deux hivers de ça et depuis mon père me fait travailler ici à sa place. Ce n'est pas très amusant mais j'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses. Il faut être positif dans la vie pour avancer, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, c'est sûr."

Même si elle était chiante, Shikamaru lui trouvait un petit quelque chose d'attendrissant. Il sourit en voyant Amako passer tendrement sa main sur son ventre, geste d'une douceur infini. Shikamaru regarda plus attentivement la physionomie de la jeune fille et constata que son ventre était un peu rond. Ça se voyait à peine mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Amako était enceinte. Shikamaru but le reste de son thé d'un coup, retombant sur Terre. Une gamine dans une cabane perdue dans la forêt faisant le travail d'une femme adulte, c'était triste.

Amako s'excusa et retourna dans sa petite cuisine pour préparer les onigiri. Ce fut également à ce moment-là que les deux autres clients se réveillèrent et partirent dans la foulée en voyant le regard mauvais que leur lançait Shikamaru. Celui-ci s'assura que personne n'était aux alentours et rentra dans la cabane, s'installant sur le parquet surélevé. En y regardant bien, une couche tressée était pliée dans un coin, derrière un paravent de planches. C'était sordide et Shikamaru trouva la situation injuste mais qui était-il pour penser ça ? Il avait appris à tuer dès son plus jeune âge, d'abord entraîné par ses parents puis dans une école avec d'autres mômes destinés à servir et protéger leur village. Ça ne valait pas mieux que d'écarter les jambes pour quelques pièces.

"Amako-san …  
- Oui ? sourit-elle en se retournant."

Shikamaru avait envie de lui demander qui était le père de cet enfant, où il était, si elle comptait le garder, pourquoi elle ferait une telle chose et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Cependant, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et il resta assis là, dans la petite échoppe à l'occasion maison de passe, le regard fixe et lourd. Qui était-il pour juger cette fille ? De quel droit pouvait-il bousculer sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de foutre ses rêves en l'air ? Il déglutit en reprenant son calme.

"Ça fait longtemps que j'ai laissé mes compagnons.  
- Ah, désolée ! Je me dépêche !"

Son ton n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi chaud et jovial. Shikamaru se dit qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré.

* * *

Le dîner s'était admirablement bien passé aux yeux de Temari. Itachi n'avait pas décroché un mot et elle avait pu discuter avec Ino de leur journée d'entraînement. Une douce brise caressait le village de Konoha par cette belle soirée de fin d'été et la nouvelle recrue se dit qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à ce village. L'architecture inventive de Konoha avait son charme, tout comme les couleurs assez extravagantes des magasins. Ce n'était pas à Suna qu'on pouvait voir des pancartes quatre par trois aussi bariolées pour la sortie d'un film au cinéma – il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de cinéma à Suna et Ino lui avait dit que c'était le seul à Konoha, installé après des mois de débats et très surveillé depuis. Il était aussi assez étonnant de voir qu'un film pour adulte avait pignon sur rue. Il lui semblait que le « paradis du batifolage » ne lui était pas inconnu mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où provenait cette impression. 

"Pense à mettre le bandeau de Konoha demain."

Temari en oublia complètement sa bonne humeur. Itachi haussa un sourcil. Pour lui, le sous-entendu n'était pas du tout sous-entendu, c'était même très clair. Temari serra les poings.

"Comment vont mes frères ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.  
- Je n'ai pas eu d'information à propos, mentit Itachi. Je sais qu'ils ont atteint leur objectif et que l'équipe de Konoha envoyée avec eux ne rentrera pas avant le dix pour s'assurer de la stabilité du pouvoir. Attends le retour du Hokage pour en demander plus, je ne peux pas prendre trop de liberté.  
- Je vois. Et bien … bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit, répondit Uchiha d'un ton désabusé."

Itachi redescendit de la falaise en trottinant dans les escaliers, oubliant toute dignité. Il arriva derrière les bâtiments de l'administration et en fit le tour, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Combien de fois était-il monté là-haut en courant ? Il ne saurait le dire. Sarutobi Asuma disait souvent qu'être dans la garde écarlate développait des dons surnaturels, comme savoir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Itachi trouvait l'idée farfelue mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait appris à savoir quel temps il allait faire trois jours à l'avance depuis qu'il était sous les ordres directs du Hokage. Il parvenait même de prédire la date et l'heure de l'arrivée inopinée de Sasuke chez lui mais ce n'était pas spécialement compliqué lorsqu'on connaissait un peu l'adolescent.

"Itachi-san ?"

Par contre, Yamanaka Ino était une toute autre affaire. Itachi se tourna vers la jeune fille, l'air trop neutre pour l'être vraiment.

"Je croyais que tu étais rentrée chez toi, marmonna-t-il.  
- C'est que … j'ai oublié de vous parler de quelque chose de très important et il serait plus judicieux si c'était en privé."

Ino sentit bien qu'Itachi n'était pas convaincu mais elle poursuivit tout de même. Elle avait très rapidement compris qu'elle devait être honnête avec Itachi car elle ne pourrait pas le manipuler facilement. Pire : s'il s'en rendait compte, sa mission était fichue. Elle préférait lui annoncer clairement la couleur plutôt que de risquer de décevoir le Hokage.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous aller chez vous ?  
- A quoi tu joues ? demanda Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne joue pas, Itachi-san. Hokage-sama m'a confié une mission et vous y êtes intimement mêlé.  
- Je n'ai pas eu vent d'une quelconque mission nous concernant."

Itachi intima le silence à Ino alors qu'un chûnin passait derrière eux. La jeune fille regarda aux alentours et demanda à Itachi de la suivre jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement des élèves de l'académie, désert à cette heure-là. Elle s'assit sur un billot de bois tandis qu'Itachi restait debout, visiblement prêt disparaître au premier mouvement suspect. Ino se racla la gorge.

"Je vais être franche avec vous, Itachi-san. Hokage-sama m'a demandé de vous séduire pour vous éloigner définitivement de la succession du clan Uchiha."

Itachi cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le Hokage n'avait pas le droit de se mêler des affaires des clans et il complotait tout de même ? Itachi ne sut pas comment réagir. Il était choqué que son supérieur prenne tant de liberté avec les lois de Konoha et également surpris que ce soit pour lui. Après tout, si le Hokage voulait l'empêcher de devenir le chef du clan Uchiha, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison. Le clan représentait-il une menace pour sa vie ? Cet éloignement cachait-il une autre trahison ? Etait-il lui-même en danger ? Itachi ne pouvait pas croire que le Quatrième puisse le mettre en difficulté, au contraire ; le Hokage ne pouvait que le protéger de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

"As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances ?  
- Pourquoi croyez-vous que le Hokage se soit intéressé à une kunoichi de classe moyenne comme moi ? Je n'ai pas de réel talent en dehors des capacités de mon clan et je suis plus faible que vous.  
- Donc facile à mettre hors jeu.  
- Oui, concéda Ino en baissant un peu la tête. Et puis il y a aussi le fait que je vienne d'une famille au caractère dominant. Tous les enfants nés d'une alliance avec un ou une Yamanaka possédaient notre capacité à manipuler l'esprit des autres. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce caractère soit aussi dominant sur le Sharingan car on sait que même l'alliance de deux parents qui ont cette aptitude ne donne pas forcément un enfant porteur.  
- Le fait que je sorte sérieusement avec toi ferait donc peur aux doyens du clan Uchiha et ils me demanderaient certainement de renoncer au titre de chef du clan. Astucieux, concéda Itachi. Je reconnais bien là l'esprit tordu du Hokage."

Effectivement, le plan était tordu, même bancal. Itachi le savait très bien : les vieux n'allaient pas s'inquiéter outre-mesure puisque tout le monde savait que les aventures du fils aîné de Fugaku n'étaient que des jeunes filles volages et fugitives. La relation la plus longue qu'il avait pu entretenir jusque-là n'excédait pas les sept jours consécutifs, ce qui constituait une bonne raison de penser qu'Itachi ne recherchait qu'un coup d'un soir – ce qui était totalement vrai. Le seul moyen de les convaincre efficacement était qu'Ino tombe enceinte et qu'Itachi lui jure fidélité. C'était aussi envisageable à ses yeux que de voir le Hokage mettre le front par terre pour saluer le daimyô du Pays du Feu.

"Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile de convaincre tout le monde, soupira Ino, mais j'ai confiance en vous et en notre Hokage. Tout se passera bien si nous y mettons tous les deux les moyens."

Itachi hocha la tête pensivement. Il y avait des chances pour que ça marche, en effet, et il avait confiance. C'était toujours comme ça avec le Quatrième : ses plans paraissaient totalement fantasques au premier abord mais se révélaient des plus efficaces. Itachi gonfla ses poumons de l'air légèrement humide de Konoha et regarda la falaise avec intensité, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il n'avait qu'à suivre le plan du Hokage et tout irait bien pour lui.

"Alors il ne nous reste qu'à nous mettre au travail, fit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde. Allons chez moi.  
- Quoi, maintenant ? s'étonna Ino. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de … me préparer !  
- Je ne suis pas un pratiquant de l'acomoclitisme, répondit Itachi en commençant à s'éloigner.  
- L'aco … mo … quoi ?! Itachi-san, attendez-moi ! Je ne sais pas où vous habitez !"

Tout irait bien pour lui, il en était certain.

_A suivre …_

**Compréhension**  
- Kikuyu : de son petit nom _Pennisetum clandestinum_, graminée.  
- Tatsu (立つ) : se lever, se mettre debout (avec ce kanji) et par extension, avoir une érection. C'est moi où l'histoire devient graveleuse ?  
- Kukemomo (苔桃) : myrtille.  
- Namida (涙) : larme.  
- Amako : enfant de la pluie.  
- Jashin (邪神) : dieu du mal, divinité malfaisante.  
- Acomoclitisme : cherchez tout seul, ce sera plus marrant.

**Bonus **  
Durant l'après-midi du quatre septembre, Hidan et Kisame se tapaient une petite sieste en attendant le retour de Shikamaru.  
"Il en met du temps pour revenir, le gosse, grogna Kisame.  
- Bah, c'est la jeunesse, soupira Hidan. Il a pas eu le temps de se branler ce matin alors il doit profiter d'être seul.  
- T'es vraiment qu'un foutu obsédé ...  
- Parce que ça t'emmerde, très cher. Enfin, je toucherai quand même pas à quoi que ce soit à base de riz gluant lorsqu'il nous rapportera le déjeuner.  
- ... Raaah, mais pourquoi fallait-il que tu sortes ça ?!"


	23. 20 Enfants

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
Correction : Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** Tous … Ils le sont tous … Mais pourquoi ?!

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 20 : _Enfants_

Le soleil se levait doucement sur Suna, réchauffant rapidement la roche des protections de la ville. Pas un nuage dans le ciel et déjà l'atmosphère commençait à trembler légèrement. C'était à Suna de battre un record de chaleur bien que la fin de l'été approchât. On était le cinq septembre et cela faisait à présent quatre jours que Gaara du désert avait pris le pouvoir dans le village ninja. Un émissaire du daimyô du Pays du Vent était venu le jour précédent pour officialiser la mort de Resshin et l'intronisation de Gaara. Kakashi avait trouvé cette petite mascarade pathétique. L'émissaire avait fait comme si tout était normal, comme si Suna n'avait souffert d'aucun combat et comme si le Cinquième Kazekage n'avait jamais existé. Le Sixième n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche pendant toute l'entrevue dans un hôtel réquisitionné pour faire office d'administration quelque temps.

Les ninja de Konoha ne s'étaient pas montrés de la journée, si bien que certains shinobi de Suna pensèrent qu'ils étaient partis mais, en vérité, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma et Anko avaient veillé de loin à ce que tout se passât bien. Il était hors de question que Gaara perde le pouvoir maintenant. Les coups d'Etat et autres putschs à Suna n'étaient pas aussi fréquents qu'à Kiri mais ils n'étaient pas non plus rares dans l'histoire du village caché. Il existait une loi tacite à Suna : le Kazekage ne pouvait revendiquer réellement ce titre que lorsqu'il avait tué les membres du précédent conseil or ceux-ci étaient en fuite.

La coutume voulait que les partisans du nouveau Kazekage fassent la chasse aux anciens du conseil. C'était une affaire strictement interne qui ne concernait aucun autre village ninja et c'était même une honte totale de demander une quelconque aide extérieure pour asseoir le pouvoir du Kazekage. Gaara avait donc demandé à ses quatre chaperons de veiller discrètement sur le village pendant qu'il se chargeait lui-même de ces petits désagréments. Il avait pu ramener trois têtes avant l'arrivée de l'émissaire et était reparti un peu après, ayant encore sept fugitifs à trouver.

"Yo, Kakashi !"

Kakashi releva la tête sans pour autant arrêter sa série de pompes, voyant arriver Gai avec une corbeille chargée de divers fruits sous le bras. Le gars fort vint s'asseoir sur un rocher, regardant quelques instants la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui puis inspira profondément, visiblement calme.

"Tu as fini ta garde ? demanda Kakashi en se relevant.  
- Oui, je n'ai pas rencontré de problème particulier. Asuma a pris ma place.  
- Et Anko ?  
- Toujours avec le gosse. Elle pourra prendre son tour demain selon Asuma, sa plaie ne risque plus de s'ouvrir.  
- Ça va certainement nous soulager."

Gai acquiesça de la tête et laissa Kakashi s'installer dos à lui. Le ninja copieur repoussa son masque de tissu et commença à manger les quelques fruits que son coéquipier avait apportés.

"C'est quoi, ça ? fit Kakashi en lançant une courge séchée par-dessus leurs têtes.  
- Du lait de chamelle, répondit Gai en renvoyant la gourde. Le goût est un peu bizarre mais c'est très nutritif.  
- Je tuerais pour un thé à l'orge grillée et des senbei …  
- Plus que cinq jours à tenir, rit Gai. Tu as supporté des missions plus difficiles, Kakashi, alors ne te plains pas.  
- Cinq jours maximum, grogna Kakashi.  
- Le Kazekage semble bien parti pour accomplir sa tâche dans le temps imparti, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous serons de retour à Konoha avant le Hokage.  
- Ce serait bien … Deux jours de repos me feraient le plus grand bien. Ça va faire un mois que je n'ai pas pu prendre un bain …  
- Tu t'empâtes, Kakashi."

Kakashi ne put pas contredire Gai. Depuis que le Hokage lui avait retiré ses élèves, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas tout simplement prendre sa retraite ou bien proposer sa candidature pour des missions d'infiltration – une véritable planque bien tranquille. N'importe quel ninja pouvait vous le dire : il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'infiltration et la collecte d'informations. Il suffisait généralement de s'intégrer aux villageois d'un petit patelin sous contrôle d'un méchant seigneur local exploitant ses paysans afin de s'enrichir personnellement au lieu de remplir les caisses du pays. Ces missions étaient grassement rétribuées puisque le daimyô du Pays du Feu les commanditait depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que les contrôleurs fiscaux recevaient des pots de vin des petits seigneurs pour faire croire au Grand Trésorier que tout était normal.

Ces missions follement peu intéressantes représentaient plus du quart des revenus fixes de Konoha et payaient les pensions attribuées aux orphelins ou aux veufs. Le partenariat entre l'Etat et le village fonctionnait parfaitement malgré les différends entre le daimyô et le Hokage. Cette mauvaise entente revenait souvent sur le tapis lorsque le Conseil prenait l'envie de discuter de l'intérêt d'Uzumaki Tatsumaki à la place de chef des ninja de Konoha. Kakashi savait que ces intrigues internes ne faisaient pas de bien au village mais son professeur n'avait jamais essayé d'enrayer ces protestations faites à mi-voix. Il fallait avouer que le Hokage s'amusait souvent des rumeurs sur sa personne et prenait un malin plaisir à en lancer lui-même.

Certains disaient que le Hokage était un original, d'autres qu'il avait été possédé par le démon Kyûbi cette nuit-là et d'autres encore le pensaient complètement dérangé. Kakashi ne répondait pas quand on lui demandait son avis sur la question. Son instructeur avait toujours été un peu particulier et sa passion pour les intrigues ne datait pas d'hier mais il était vrai qu'il avait changé au cours de toutes ces années. Il parlait plus qu'avant, surtout pour ne rien dire, ses sourires étaient toujours un peu plus faux et il semblait plus soucieux, plus anxieux, jour après jour, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Kakashi lui avait déjà fait part de ses constatations et Tatsumaki lui avait répondu, avec des mots simples pour enfant, qu'il était malade.

Kakashi se rappellerait toujours ce matin-là. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était revenu à Konoha et il avait repris une vie normale de shinobi de sa classe. Il n'avait plus à veiller en permanence sur Naruto ni à surveiller ce que lui enseignaient les Sannin. Il avait repris les entraînements avec son professeur et se sentait plus fort que jamais du haut de ses vingt-quatre printemps. Le Hokage avait été pris d'une quinte de toux visiblement douloureuse et avait demandé à ce que l'entraînement s'arrête. Kakashi s'était approché, lui avait donné à boire et avait juré de garder le secret. Tatsumaki avait souri, passé sa main dans les cheveux de son disciple et parlé tout doucement, d'une voix douce, si douce, qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue venant de cet homme.

"Je suis malade, Kakashi. Personne ne peut rien y faire, c'est comme ça. Un jour ou l'autre, je ne serai plus là pour te protéger."

Kakashi jeta le noyau d'une datte le plus loin qu'il put dans Suna sous le regard curieux de Gai. Il avait été surpris par le mouvement soudain de son rival et encore plus par son geste. Kakashi remonta son masque avant de se retourner, récupérant sa veste au passage.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a encore du boulot. Arrête de glander, Gai.  
- Moi, glander ?! Je … Je m'assurais de ta bonne santé ! C'est important de prendre un petit déjeuner sain et équili … hé, tu n'as pas bu le lait !!"

Kakashi avait cependant disparu et Gai se retrouva seul sur les remparts de Suna, se demandant une fois de plus comment cet énergumène fonctionnait.

Anko, habillée d'un T-shirt trop grand et d'un pantalon typique de Suna, s'étira du plus qu'elle put bien qu'Asuma le lui ait interdit et grogna de satisfaction. Elle adorait l'aurore à Suna, le seul moment de la journée où l'air n'était ni chaud ni saturé de poussières, légèrement humide et délicatement parfumé. A côté d'elle, assis sur un banc dans le petit parc de l'hôpital où ne poussaient que des cactées et quelques rares herbes, Kankuro essayait de faire abstraction de sa blessure mais c'était assez difficile car, au premier regard un peu bas, il pouvait voir une jambe de son pantalon de pyjama pendre misérablement.

Il avait du mal à s'y faire. Sans les drogues qu'on lui administrait de force, il se serait ouvert la gorge pour en finir. Sa courte vie de ninja prenait une tournure peu attendue : la retraite anticipée. Kankuro ne pouvait plus se déplacer sans ses béquilles, ce qui réduisait considérablement ses capacités. S'il voulait utiliser ses pantins, il devait lâcher ses béquilles donc se retrouver immobilisé et s'il voulait se déplacer, il ne pouvait garder le contrôle sur ses marionnettes. Une belle carrière de bibliothécaire ou de professeur d'académie se profilait devant lui. Gaara n'accepterait jamais de le prendre dans le conseil. En cas de coup dur, il serait le premier à être visé. Il avait déjà perdu sa sœur, il ne laisserait jamais son frère se faire avoir de cette façon.

"Hé, Kanky !  
- C'est Kankuro, grogna le concerné.  
- Tu vas boire ton lait ?"

Kankuro regarda le grand bol en terre cuite rempli du lait mate et encore fumant posé à côté de lui sur le banc et en eut le ventre retourné. Il détestait le lait de chamelle après en avoir ingurgité autant de litres lorsqu'il était petit. Sous prétexte que Temari adorait ça, il y avait eu droit jusqu'à l'âge avancé de dix ans alors que Gaara avait pu y échapper – il fallait dire que le môme avait eu des arguments plus que convaincants à l'époque. Il avait connu toutes les variantes : aromatisé à la datte, aux épices, séché, en fromage, mélangé au sang de ladite chamelle, alcoolisé, etc. Kankuro enviait parfois la gastronomie d'autres nations, surtout lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à son vieil ennemi. Cependant, il avait vite compris qu'Anko aimait à peu près tout du moment que c'était très sucré.

"Ouais, j'vais le boire ! J'adore ça, mentit-il en prenant le bol à pleines mains. C'est très bon pour la santé."

Kankuro portait le récipient à ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le liquide l'éclabousser.

"Oh, y'a quelque chose qui est tombé ! s'enthousiasma Anko. Et pile dans ton lait ! C'est un signe du destin !"

Elle prit aussitôt le bol des mains de Kankuro et y plongea deux doigts pour y repêcher un noyau de datte. Kankuro s'essuya le visage avec le bas de son T-shirt, ignorant la danse de la victoire improvisée d'Anko. Cette femme était dérangée. Une de plus, pensa-t-il en repensant à toutes celles qu'il connaissait.

"Un signe du destin … ? répéta-t-il sans vraiment comprendre."

Anko but d'une traite le lait avant de souffler un bon coup, la lèvre supérieure blanche.

"J'aurais dit n'importe quoi du moment que tu me filais cette petite merveille, avoua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Aaaaah, Suna est vraiment géniale pour trois choses : le lait, l'alcool et la bronzette !  
- Etes-vous vraiment une kunoichi … ?  
- Bien sûr, sourit Anko, je suis juste en repos forcé ! Je reprendrai mon rôle de garce frigide demain à la première heure mais pour l'instant je décompresse. Tu n'as pas envie de te détendre un peu, Kanky ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
- C'est du harcèlement ?  
- Hu hu … Une jeune femme comme moi a besoin d'action de temps en temps …"

Kankuro recula un peu, plus gêné qu'autre chose. C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait ce genre de proposition et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait profité de sa jeunesse jusque là. A dix-huit ans, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie et ses seuls rapports intimes avec une personne du sexe opposé remontaient à l'initiation imposée à tous les ninja dans leur quatorzième année. Il se souvenait s'être senti ridicule et atrocement gêné face à la kunoichi qui lui avait appris les choses de la vie – jolie mais avec une poitrine trop importante à son goût. Ces péripéties remontaient à plus de quatre années et Kankuro ne savait pas trop s'il devait retenter l'expérience ou pas.

Anko n'était pas une femme laide, loin de là. Elle était juste un peu exubérante et parlait plus fort qu'un homme mais le tout était largement compensé par son regard mutin et ses formes avantageuses. Kankuro déglutit. S'il acceptait, ce n'était pas une trahison envers Suna. Après tout, Anko n'était pas en service à ce moment-là et ils pouvaient tous les deux garder un secret. Kankuro glissa un regard vers la jeune femme qui le détaillait avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Il déglutit et reprit contenance.

"Et bien … pourquoi pas …  
- Super ! s'exclama Anko."

Elle se mit à genoux devant Kankuro qui crut tout simplement halluciner. Anko voulait-elle faire _ça_ en plein milieu du parc de l'hôpital ? Soudainement pris d'un coup de chaud, Kankuro regarda en l'air comme si de rien n'était. Anko lui retira sa sandale et posa son pied sur sa cuisse. Elle appuya doucement sur les tendons et les muscles, partant de la cheville jusqu'aux orteils, suivant les artères profondes. Kankuro soupira. C'était une entrée en matière bizarre mais pas désagréable. Il apprécia les doigts fins et légèrement rugueux de la kunoichi qui souleva le pied pour masser le talon avec un peu moins de douceur. Soudainement, elle attrapa la cheville avec force et chatouilla la plante du pied de Kankuro qui, surpris, sursauta et bascula en arrière. Il se retrouva la tête dans l'herbe séchée des plates bandes alors qu'Anko riait à gorge déployée de l'autre côté du banc.

"A plus, gamin ! lâcha-t-elle en s'esquivant."

Kankuro ne bougea pas, contemplant les murailles de Suna réfléchir le soleil doré petit à petit, sentant l'humidité du sol l'envahir, tous ces petits courants d'air jouer entre ses doigts, une sauterelle passer prestement sur son torse et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Personne ne viendrait l'aider à se relever, il le savait. Il n'était plus un ninja et plus personne à Suna ne lui prêterait la moindre attention. Il ne serait plus qu'un estropié vivotant de la maigre solde allouée aux infirmes. Tâtonnant le sol autour de lui un peu au hasard, Kankuro sentit les épines acérées d'un cactus en coussin et en cassa plusieurs pour les prendre en main, s'écorchant par la même occasion. Il les fixa un long moment. S'il réussissait son coup, autant de trous dans la carotide provoqueraient une hémorragie suffisante pour le tuer avant que qui que ce soit ne se préoccupe de son cas. Dans le cas contraire, les soins seraient de toute façon difficiles à prodiguer à cause de la faible distance entre les perforations. Kankuro leva le bras pour prendre son élan tout en fermant les yeux.

Le coup qu'il reçut ne fut pas ce qu'il attendait mais bel et bien un pied en travers du bras. Kankuro rouvrit les yeux pour voir le ninja copieur au-dessus de lui, le regardant froidement. Kakashi se pencha et gifla l'adolescent pour en rajouter un peu. Les larmes ne voulaient toujours pas couler. Kankuro s'attendait à l'engueulade du siècle : il était ninja, quoi qu'il advienne, avait été éduqué comme tel et ne pouvait se défaire si facilement de son destin ; beaucoup de gens avaient fait des efforts pour lui, pour qu'il puisse devenir ce qu'il était, certains étaient mêmes morts pour lui alors il ne pouvait pas les trahir, pas comme ça, pas en mourant bêtement ; s'il voulait en finir avec la vie, ce serait sur un champ de bataille et aussi simplement que les autres ninja : il serait tué par quelqu'un de plus fort ; il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pas le droit à une mort différente de celle de ses camarades. Il était ninja et le resterait jusque dans la mort.

Rien de tout cela ne fut dit. Kakashi le releva de force, le tirant par un bras plus qu'autre chose, le soutint comme il le put et le ramena à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Cette fois-ci, Kankuro hoqueta et renifla, toujours sans larmes. Cependant, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et ses yeux lui brûlaient. Il avait compris la leçon.

* * *

Ino se réveilla ce matin-là dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et sentait les ébats de la nuit. La chambre n'était pas très grande, éclairée par une fenêtre donnant plein sud, légèrement ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air frais sans pour autant réveiller la dormeuse. Il y avait du parquet au sol, une table dans un coin servant de bureau et un petit meuble au bois foncé sur lequel étaient alignés militairement des rouleaux et des livres. Un petit cactus un peu flétri se tenait également sur le meuble et Ino y reconnut la plante préférée des shinobi souvent absents.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Elle ne voyait qu'un petit bout d'un mur du salon blanc crème. Des bruits discrets de vaisselle raisonnaient dans tout l'appartement. Ino referma les yeux, soupirant profondément. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Itachi accepterait si facilement le plan et il semblait prêt à aller très loin pour répondre aux attentes du Hokage. Comme elle s'y était attendu, Itachi n'était pas un modèle de douceur et de compassion. Il n'était pas non plus brutal, juste un peu brusque. Ino n'avait pas été familiarisée à cette manière de faire. Jusque-là, elle n'avait connu qu'un homme doux et attentionné, pas ce genre d'habitués des coups d'un soir.

"Tu dors encore ?"

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Itachi. Ino rouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune homme souriant, aux cheveux noirs et en bataille. Il ressemblait à Itachi : il avait les mêmes traits fins, les mêmes yeux d'une profondeur insondable mais semblait beaucoup plus humain. Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus, penchant la tête sur le côté, tout en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

"Ça m'étonne qu'Itachi se soit tapé une gamine, ce n'est pas son genre. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Ino se releva, gardant la couverture sur elle, un peu gênée. On lui avait appris depuis toute petite que la pudeur n'avait rien à faire dans sa tête de kunoichi mais elle restait tout de même très attachée à ses vêtements lorsqu'elle était face à un inconnu. Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et Ino se sentit en danger. Il n'avait rien d'amical en dehors de son sourire, sa posture en était la preuve flagrante.

"T'as perdu ta langue, salope ?"

La porte d'entrée claqua et un vague « c'est moi » les prévint tous deux qu'Itachi était de retour. D'autres bruits de pas le suivirent et le jeune homme brun ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre.

"Deux blondes ? T'as le feu au cul en ce moment où quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda placidement Itachi sans même présenter les différents protagonistes.  
- J'ai les clés, tu te rappelles … ?  
- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es venu.  
- Sochi est encore à l'hôpital avec sa sœur alors je m'ennuie chez moi. Et depuis quand ça t'emmerde que je vienne faire les tâches ménagères et le petit-dej', hein ?  
- T'as une bonne ? fit la voix de Temari depuis le salon.  
- C'est pas ma bonne, c'est Shisui.  
- Son cousin, précisa ledit Shisui un peu vexé. Et vous êtes ?  
- Une blonde, visiblement, railla la jeune fille.  
- Temari, Shisui ; Shisui, Temari, les présentations sont faites, soupira Itachi.  
- Et celle qui est à poil dans ton lit ?"

De là où elle était, Ino pouvait voir le sourire hypocrite de Shisui et elle se tassa un peu sous la couverture. Itachi passa la tête par l'embrasure sur la porte.

"Ino, fit-il en tirant Shisui hors de sa chambre et en fermant la porte.  
- Ino ? répéta le cousin. Yamanaka Ino ?  
- Tu la connais ?  
- Elle fait partie des cinq adolescentes que tous les mecs de Konoha espèrent se taper avant leur majorité !  
- C'est d'un goût, commenta Temari en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.  
- Et d'où sortez-vous, mademoiselle Temari ? demanda Shisui d'un ton entendu. C'est la première fois que je vous vois à Konoha, pourtant vous portez notre emblème.  
- Temari est la personne sur qui je dois veiller jusqu'au retour du Hokage, coupa Itachi. Elle fait désormais partie de notre communauté alors traite-la comme telle."

Shisui renifla et jeta un regard douteux à Temari alors qu'Itachi allait dans la cuisine. Il suivit son cousin dans la petite pièce et ne se soucia pas de parler à voix basse.

"C'est pas la fille du Quatrième Kazekage ? Il me semble l'avoir vue lors des examens de classe moyenne d'il y a quatre ans.  
- C'est elle, confirma Itachi en sortant un paquet de thé.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à Konoha ?  
- Je te l'ai dit : elle est une kunoichi de Konoha à présent.  
- C'est insensé ! On ne devient pas « kunoichi de Konoha » comme ça !  
- Je n'en sais pas plus, mentit Itachi. Le Hokage m'a demandé de veiller sur elle, je le fais, c'est tout.  
- Et l'autre ?  
- Qui ?  
- La blondasse de seize ans dans ton lit, grogna Shisui qui commençait à trouver la conversation longue.  
- Ça ne te concerne pas.  
- Tu te rends compte que sortir avec une gamine d'un autre clan pourrait sérieusement compromettre ton brillant avenir de chef du clan Uchiha ?"

Itachi fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers Shisui. Il lui fourra la bouilloire et le thé dans les bras avant d'aller vers sa chambre.

"Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, lâcha-t-il en entrant."

Ino était en train de se rhabiller, les cheveux lâchés et l'air pas vraiment fier. Itachi referma la porte derrière lui pour éviter que les regards indiscrets ne les dérangent.

"Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche ?  
- J'en prendrai une chez moi.  
- Très bien."

Itachi tourna un peu la tête, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Ino semblait avoir perdu tout professionnalisme et il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois face à une adolescente piquant il ne savait quelle crise. Itachi détestait cette situation-là.

"Shisui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.  
- Non, certainement pas, railla Ino. Il m'a juste traitée de salope."

Elle soupira.

"Ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité.  
- Tu agis en fonction des ordres que tu reçois, ça ne fait pas de toi une fille facile.  
- Une fille fa…, reprit Ino, estomaquée. Je vais rentrer, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Dites à Temari que je ne m'entraînerai pas avec elle aujourd'hui."

Itachi acquiesça et laissa Ino s'échapper par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'omniprésence de Shisui depuis qu'il était rentré de mission et assigné au village. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, avant, mais depuis le début du mois Shisui était systématiquement là pour le petit-déjeuner et parfois même pour la soirée. Itachi sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un trait à la cuisine.

"Les clés.  
- Quoi, les clés ? répondit Shisui d'un ton froid.  
- Rends-les-moi. Je vais rester au village un bon moment, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes t'occuper de l'appartement. Merci pour ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent mais ça s'arrête là."

Shisui ne put que consentir, rendant les clés et partant dans la foulée. Temari ne commenta pas la scène et attendit que le thé soit prêt avant de s'approcher de la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que faisait Ino-chan ici ?  
- Tu as certainement ton idée sur la question.  
- Hier, vous ne pouviez pas vous adresser un mot sans qu'elle en soit terrifiée et ce matin on la retrouve dans ton lit. J'ai raté combien d'épisodes ?  
- On a juste pris du bon temps, concéda Itachi en préparant deux tasses.  
- C'est un moyen comme un autre pour briser la glace, effectivement …"

Temari se rapprocha d'Itachi et glissa ses lèvres à ses oreilles.

"Fais attention à ce que tu vas faire, Itachi, ce n'est qu'une enfant, lui susurra-t-elle.  
- Je sais ce que je fais.  
- Bien."

La jeune fille attrapa sa tasse et retourna s'affaler dans le canapé. La journée allait être longue, une fois de plus.

* * *

"Merci bien !"

Jiraiya sortit de la petite boutique, son baluchon sur l'épaule et ne se préoccupant pas vraiment des courbettes du vendeur. Il regarda furtivement le soleil pour savoir combien de temps il lui restait et jugea qu'il était trop juste dans son estimation pour gaspiller son énergie en de vaines recherches. De toute façon, Tatsumaki n'était pas à Konoha et il aurait été stupide de lui envoyer quoi que ce soit avant qu'il y soit. Jiraiya ignora donc l'estaminet qui lui tendait pourtant les bras et prit la direction de l'ouest.

Une fois sûr que personne ne faisait attention à lui, l'ermite s'enfonça dans les fourrés sous prétexte de soulager sa vessie mais rejoignit discrètement un chemin détourné pour le Mont Myoboku dont il partageait le secret avec Tsunade. En évitant la grande route, il pouvait aller plus vite, sautant par-dessus les talus, les troncs d'arbres et les rivières. Il avait l'impression de retrouver ses dix ans à faire le cabri dans la forêt mais il fallait avouer que c'était beaucoup plus rapide que de suivre mollement le flux humain intarissable de la grande route de Kukemomo. Jiraiya était toujours étonné malgré lui du passage sur cet axe. Il fallait dire que la grande route partait de la mer au sud et rejoignait la capitale du Pays du Feu en passant par plusieurs grandes villes, ce qui lui donnait une allure générale de crochet. Elle passait également le long de la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et le Pays de la Rivière, puis celle partagée avec le Pays de la Pluie, flirtait sur quelques kilomètres à peine avec le Pays de l'Herbe et replongeait à l'intérieur des terres.

Le mont Myoboku se trouvait au Nord-Ouest du Pays du Feu et était également le plus haut sommet local. Ce n'était en vérité que le moins élevé de la chaîne des Quinze Monts qui s'étendait de l'océan Blanc aux lacs salés à la frontière Ouest du Pays du Vent. C'était une frontière naturelle entre le Pays de la Terre et les autres nations du continent, bien que de multiples petits pays se soient installés dans les innombrables vallées des Quinze Monts, Taki, Kusa et Ame n'en étaient que trois exemples parmi d'autres.

Sasuke leur avait dit que lui et Naruto avaient voyagé par monts et par vaux depuis le gouffre d'Akueki. Naruto ne s'était pas dérangé avec les précautions d'usage, une fois de plus : ils étaient passés sur des territoires ninja sans avertir personne. Konoha aurait pu avoir de gros problèmes pour ces intrusions mais heureusement leur passage avait été discret. Ils s'étaient même arrêtés quelques jours au Pays de la Terre, de l'autre côté des montagnes, chez ce fieffé félon de Deidara. Jiraiya pensait sincèrement que c'était de la pure folie, bien commune à Naruto : le danger ne l'effrayait pas.

Selon les textes, les ninja ne devaient avoir peur de rien et être parfaitement calmes en toute situation mais ce n'étaient que de beaux mots sur un bout de papier. Si un ninja ne ressentait rien, il pouvait déjà se considérer comme mort. C'était l'orgueil qui lui permettait de vaincre, la passion d'aller plus loin, l'amour de protéger son village et la peur de revenir vivant de sa mission. Sans émotions, un ninja ne pouvait combattre sérieusement. Sur ce coup-là, Tatsumaki avait parfaitement joué. En donnant au jinchûriki une instruction très sévère et en lui rebattant sans cesse les oreilles avec les préceptes ninja, il l'avait affaibli jusqu'au point où Naruto ne représentait pas un danger pour lui. Incapable de faire autre chose que rationaliser, Naruto était en vérité plus dangereux pour lui-même que pour les autres. Jiraiya le savait et il préférait également savoir le petit handicapé plutôt qu'en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Le portail rouge fut enfin en vue et Jiraiya accéléra le pas. Il arriva rapidement dans la cour de sa vaste demeure où Tsunade était en train de corriger la position de Sakura. La gamine était écorchée et sale, les cheveux en bataille, son pantalon déchiré, pas franchement belle à voir. Jiraiya se demanda un instant quand il aurait le temps de s'esquiver suffisamment longtemps pour retrouver de vraies femmes, douces et fragiles, aux mains fines, aux ongles propres et au parfum de jeunesse. Il ne rêvait que de se perdre contre le corps gracile d'une de ces éphémères petites choses, de passer toute la nuit à l'entendre gémir, faussement ou pas, d'apprécier le grain de sa peau blanche et de sentir sa chair accueillir la sienne. Jiraiya avait beau critiquer Orochimaru pour son goût pour les tendres enfants, il n'était pas plus pieux que son confrère. Les filles de plus de vingt ans lui déplaisaient. Il les trouvait molles, flasques et trop sûres d'elles. Elles n'étaient plus filles ou adolescentes ; elles étaient femmes, ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire grandir leur orgueil. Elles en devenaient désagréables.

"Tu entraînes la gamine à cette heure ? demanda Jiraiya en s'asseyant sur la galerie.  
- J'avais envie de frapper quelqu'un, railla Tsunade, et comme Orochimaru est toujours introuvable dans ces moments, j'ai reporté toute mon attention sur Sakura."

Jiraiya soupira, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en retirant ses geta qu'il abandonna à leur triste sort. Il déambula un peu dans les couloirs, profitant de la fraîcheur intérieure avant de se diriger vers la chambre des garçons. Il toqua à la porte puis l'ouvrit pour voir Naruto finissant de s'habiller.

"Salut gamin. Bien dormi ?  
- Je me suis suffisamment reposé, confirma Naruto en sortant son bandana de sa poche.  
- Inutile d'en faire autant, tu seras de toute manière à poil. Sasuke est avec l'autre taré ?"

Naruto hocha la tête tout en remettant son bandeau frontal à son emplacement initial. Il suivit Jiraiya dans les couloirs jusqu'à un mur qui paraissait normal. D'une petite pression à un endroit bien spécifique, le Sannin ouvrit un passage étroit et plongé dans la pénombre qui descendait en marches profondes jusqu'aux caves de la demeure. L'endroit était frais et sec. On sentait une brise glaciale au niveau des pieds et Naruto se souvint qu'Orochimaru lui avait dit qu'il y avait tout un système de ventilation pour que cet endroit ne devienne pas un musée dédié aux stalactites et autres stalagmites. Jiraiya et Naruto descendirent une nouvelle volée de marches pour atteindre une salle où il faisait vraiment froid. De petits nuages de buée se formaient à chaque expiration et disparaissaient l'instant d'après. Orochimaru était bien là, traçant de complexes arabesques sur le sol de pierre à l'aide d'un gros pinceau qu'il maniait à bras le corps. Sasuke veillait à ce que l'encre ne fige pas dans sa bassine tout en allumant divers lampions de papier aux formes différentes.

Jiraiya posa son baluchon par terre et aida Naruto à retirer vêtements et bandages alors qu'Orochimaru finissait d'inscrire le caractère « vie » sous le regard curieux de Sasuke. Tsunade ne tarda pas à arriver, frissonnant malgré elle. Il y avait facilement vingt degrés de différence de température entre l'extérieur et cette salle souterraine en ce début d'après-midi, fait que la princesse ne manqua pas de soulever.

"Et la température va encore chuter, sourit Orochimaru en confiant son pinceau à Sasuke.  
- C'est franchement indécent de laisser le môme nu alors que la température flirte avec zéro ! grogna Tsunade en claquant des dents. Il va attraper la mort.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'un rhume par rapport à une malédiction ? railla Jiraiya en posant sa veste sur les épaules de sa coéquipière."

Le grand homme sortit un pinceau plus petit d'une de ses poches, l'humidifia de sa salive et commença à tracer d'autres symboles à même la peau de Naruto. Sasuke s'approcha avec la bassine mais Jiraiya n'en avait pas besoin, à sa grande surprise : de fines lignes noires s'échappaient du pinceau, comme s'il avait été préalablement imprégné d'encre. L'ermite s'appliqua pour que son écriture soit la plus stylisée possible, rendant la lecture difficile. Dans la pénombre, Sasuke n'arrivait à reconnaître qu'une demi-douzaine de kanji, ne lui permettant pas de comprendre le sens général des inscriptions. Il fut tiré en arrière par Tsunade, sans douceur, qui lui retira son pull et son débardeur dans la foulée. La princesse lui prit ensuite le bras droit qu'elle lui fit tendre et elle traça également sur sa peau une troisième série d'inscriptions. Elles formaient un double cercle autour de son biceps, puis descendaient en spirale le long de son bras, jusqu'à la paume de la main où Tsunade fit un gros point. Sasuke y reconnut l'endroit où il avait été piqué par le brin d'herbe sèche.

"Voilà. En cas de problème, on saura où couper, fit-elle en pointant du doigt le double cercle.  
- Couper ? répéta Sasuke. Vous allez me _couper_ le bras ?!  
- Si nécessaire, siffla Orochimaru. Mais ça devrait bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas."

Sasuke hocha la tête d'une façon pas très déterminée et prit place à l'endroit qu'Orochimaru lui indiqua. Naruto fut allongé sur le caractère « vie », au centre de la pièce. Jiraiya reprit alors son baluchon et en sortit un chiot noir et blanc aux yeux encore clos qu'il posa à l'endroit où Naruto avait été touché par la malédiction. Sasuke comprit vite que c'était un sacrifice et l'idée ne lui plut pas vraiment. Il ne prononça pourtant pas un mot, regardant l'ermite disposer aux endroits convenus des bols d'eau et de terre. Il s'assit ensuite à la place qui lui était réservée et les Sannin commencèrent à malaxer leur chakra. La lueur des lanternes vacilla alors que l'air se refroidissait, comme l'avait prévu Orochimaru. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Sasuke sente son bras s'engourdir et son cœur battre plus vite. Il l'entendait même, de plus en plus fort, et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer afin de chasser ce bruit mais rien n'y fit. Le bruit l'assourdissait et la pression dans son membre s'accentuait. Ses veines pulsaient en rythme, lui donnant l'impression que son bras allait éclater.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et regarda les veines rouler sous les inscriptions. Ça faisait mal, de plus en plus mal. A chaque nouveau battement, ses tissus s'enflammaient. Des hématomes se formèrent sous la peau, signe que les plus petits vaisseaux sanguins avaient lâché. Sasuke serra les dents au moment où sa main fut prise de tremblements, comme animée contre sa volonté. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit ce qu'était la vraie douleur, une suite de soubresauts entre feu et glace, la sensation d'une lame aiguisée s'enfonçant dans son corps, inlassablement, infiniment, le fourmillement incessant de milliers d'aiguilles sur et sous sa peau piquant, perçant, crevant. Devant ses yeux impuissants, son bras se tordit contre nature, craqua, se déchira, explosa, libérant un sang bouillant et acide, un véritable torrent de lave en fusion qui le brûla complètement, sans que ses hurlements n'y changent rien.

"Lorsque tu as mal, efforce-toi de te concentrer sur autre chose."

La voix était douce, chaleureuse, féminine. Sasuke voyait une silhouette à contre-jour mais il discernait tout de même un sourire rayonnant. Le soleil se couchait. Il tenait la main d'une femme. Elle était grande, élancée, les cheveux longs, noirs. Son genou lui piquait un peu et il baissa la tête pour constater qu'il était égratigné. Un peu de sang avait séché, trois fois rien. Cependant, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

"C'est encore douloureux ?"

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, trop honteux pour avouer que ses larmes ne venaient pas de sa blessure mais de sa défaite durant son premier entraînement à l'académie. Le gamin en face de lui l'avait ridiculisé devant tout le monde et il avait prétexté son écorchure pour se laisser aller. La femme lui sourit à nouveau, se baissa un peu et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Et là, ça va mieux ?"

Sasuke s'affala mollement au sol, comme s'il s'était endormi, sous les yeux intrigués des Sannin. Ils virent tous les trois distinctement les deux syllabes à peine articulées par le jeune homme : « maman ».

* * *

Fugaku se trouvait parfaitement stupide, assis dans cette boutique en train d'ignorer les gloussements des femmes alentours. Il fallait pourtant qu'il endure cette épreuve. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il se disait en posant lourdement sa tête contre une pile de tissus colorés. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le Hokage discutait fanfreluches avec la gérante de la boutique de kimono dans laquelle les deux hommes s'étaient rendus. Les autres clientes l'écoutaient attentivement et Tatsumaki en semblait ravi. Il souriait et les faisait rire, leur adressait des compliments, des œillades à la dérobée, toutes ces choses que Fugaku trouvait parfaitement déplacées en public, d'autant plus venant d'un homme de cette responsabilité-là.

Seulement, dans cette boutique, ils n'étaient que Tatsumaki et Fugaku, montés à la capitale pour affaire – ils tenaient une importante fabrique de cure-dents dans le sud du pays, si Fugaku avait bien compris – et dans ce magasin pour ramener des vêtements sophistiqués à leurs petites femmes, épouses et filles. La discussion avait pris la tournure habituelle du « comment s'habille-t-on à l'autre bout du pays », au plus grand désespoir de Fugaku. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer à l'okiya pour prendre un bon bain chaud qui chasserait ces parfums trop fleuris à son goût. Ne prêtant plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, Fugaku fut surpris lorsque Tatsumaki se planta devant lui pour lui présenter un kimono féminin bleu nuit où des grues d'un blanc de neige s'ébattaient sur un décor de prairie aux pousses tendres.

"Que penses-tu de celui-là ? demanda le Hokage plein d'entrain. Plaira-t-il à Karin ?  
- J'm'en fous."

Tatsumaki ouvrit de grands yeux et Fugaku eut un sourire crispé, se rendant soudainement compte que ce n'était pas le ton adéquat pour répondre à son supérieur, ni la bonne manière de formuler ses pensées. Le Hokage lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin un rien … Un rien quoi, d'ailleurs ? Fugaku n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de la surprise, de la confiance, de l'agacement ou carrément un énervement profond tant ce sourire avait été fugace. Il se maudit intérieurement alors que Tatsumaki retournait auprès de la marchande pour voir d'autres modèles. Foutu, il était foutu. Adieu ses deux jours de repos après la fin du séjour à la capitale, adieu le semblant de relation de confiance qu'il avait avec le Hokage, adieu les honneurs pour avoir dignement représenté Konoha. Sa carrière militaire était foutue.

"Ta… Tatsumaki-sama …"

Fugaku n'avait pu ouvrir la bouche qu'une fois dehors, à quelques pas derrière le Hokage. Celui-ci se retourna tout en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer une vieille dame.

"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa Fugaku. Ça m'a échappé.  
- C'était tout à fait dans le rôle du ronchon, répondit Tatsumaki en souriant. Entre nous, ça te va très bien, Fugaku. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu n'oublies pas pourquoi tu dois agir comme ça aujourd'hui.  
- Je sais bien mais vous parler comme à un égal m'est difficile.  
- Allons, que fais-tu donc de tout ce que tu sais ?"

Tatsumaki agrémenta sa phrase d'une franche tape sur l'épaule et Fugaku crut même un instant qu'il allait avoir droit à une accolade. La situation lui paraissait surréaliste. Aucun chef militaire ne souffrirait pareil affront mais Tatsumaki s'en accommodait visiblement très bien. C'était l'idée du Quatrième, au départ, de se faire passer pour un type normal mais Fugaku trouvait qu'il poussait le réalisme un peu trop loin, surtout depuis que Neji avait suggéré qu'il l'accompagne. Maudit gosse. Fugaku se jura de ne plus jamais lui servir d'épaule lorsqu'il voudrait pleurer. Il fut soudainement tiré par le bras sous prétexte que « oh ! j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ce pâtissier ! », le tout sur un ton émerveillé de gamin découvrant pour la première fois qu'en ajoutant du sucre à de l'eau, on obtenait de l'eau sucrée.

Ils furent installés à une table et servis en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le lire, Tatsumaki ayant vite repéré la serveuse la plus jolie pour lui demander expressément de combler son désir le plus secret : être redevable à une si adorable personne. Fugaku laissa sa tête rencontrer durement la table sans honte, estomaqué par la facilité de son supérieur à s'attirer les faveurs de n'importe quelle femme. Ne voyaient-elles pas qu'il était parfaitement hypocrite ? Il n'avait qu'un but : se faciliter les choses pour arriver à ses fins.

"Une remarque à faire, Fugaku ? soupira Tatsumaki en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main. Je pensais que ce serait drôle de sortir avec toi mais j'aurais mieux fait de tirer Neji de son antre. Au moins, lui me craint comme la peste.  
- Et ça vous amuse ? marmonna Fugaku en relevant la tête.  
- Il est pathétique avec ses principes rigides et son balai dans le cul.  
- Vous ne semblez pas apprécier les Hyûga à leur juste valeur."

Tatsumaki retrouva son sourire, celui que Fugaku trouvait mesquin et, il fallait bien l'avouer, craquant.

"Quelle valeur ?"

La réponse ne l'étonna même pas. Fugaku regarda un peu autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. Il ne manquait plus qu'on remarque qu'ils étaient ninja pour parfaire cette sortie catastrophique.

"C'est l'un des plus anciens clans ninja du Pays du Feu. Le Byakugan est reconnu de tous comme faisant partie des trois plus puissants dojutsu et c'est un caractère héréditaire dominant assurant la transmission de la pupille. Nombres de Hyûga sont d'excellents ninja spécialisés dans l'information et …  
- Je t'arrête là, coupa Tatsumaki, tu ne trouveras pas grand-chose d'autre d'intéressant. Pour commencer par le début, le clan Hyûga est originaire du Pays du Vent. Il ne s'est installé au Pays du Feu que lorsque d'autres clans se sont regroupés pour former la première union qui contribua à la création de Konoha. Ensuite, c'est vrai, le Byakugan est l'une des trois pupilles les plus puissantes, derrière le Sharingan et le Rinnegan.  
- Le Rinnegan a dispa…  
- Laisse-moi finir. Le Byakugan est très spécialisé : il permet de voir à travers les choses, dans un certain périmètre, et de suivre les flux de chakra. Il est bien plus limité que le Rinnegan ou le Sharingan."

Fugaku tiqua. Le Hokage semblait sous-entendre qu'il connaissait l'étendue des capacités du Sharingan alors que le secret ne se transmettait que parmi l'élite du clan Uchiha. Ils n'étaient que six à l'heure actuelle à connaître ce secret. Fugaku réalisa soudainement qu'Itachi avait été mis au parfum plusieurs années auparavant et tout le monde savait qu'Itachi était proche du Hokage, même les doyens du clan l'avaient remarqué malgré leur cécité.

"Certes, son caractère dominant lui donne un avantage, continua Tatsumaki en plantant son pic dans son yokan, mais, si on y réfléchit bien, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Déjà, ces yeux blancs donnent des frissons à n'importe qui. Ensuite, les missions d'infiltration leur sont interdites parce qu'une fois qu'on a vu un Hyûga, on les a tous vus. Comme le caractère est dominant, si un jour une maladie ou une tare quelconque s'unit au Byakugan, tout le clan y passe.  
- Mais la transmission est plus efficace ! s'emporta Fugaku. N'importe quel Hyûga a le Byakugan dès la naissance alors que les Uchiha ne sont même pas sûrs d'avoir le Sharingan avec des unions consanguines !  
- Je sais, mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me coupes la parole."

Fugaku se tassa un peu sur sa chaise alors que Tatsumaki tournait son pic dans la pâte de haricot rouge sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"Dans l'Histoire ninja, les clans comptant de nombreux membres ont certes tenu dans le temps mais se sont également affaiblis. Du moins, l'intérêt qu'ils suscitent disparaît progressivement. Regarde les Hyûga : on sait qu'ils sont là et que l'un peut substituer l'autre, alors ça n'a pas d'importance si leur chef est remplacé par une incompétente. Il y aura toujours moyen d'en trouver un autre, c'est pas un drame. Par contre, tout le village est retourné dès que l'on touche à l'un des Uchiha qui possède le Sharingan. C'est votre rareté qui vous donne tant d'envergure avant toute chose."

La jeune serveuse passa à côté de leur table en demandant si tout se passait bien alors que Fugaku n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un mélange confus de colère, d'orgueil et de joie, quelque chose de très désagréable. Le Hokage parlait franchement et justement, ce qui troublait assez le chef du clan Uchiha. Il fallait donc considérer le peu d'enfant possédant le Sharingan comme un avantage par rapport à la surpopulation des Hyûga. Ça n'empêchait pas de voir éclore moins de grands ninja au sein des Uchiha, ce qui affaiblissait leur position au conseil d'administration de Konoha. Fugaku ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Tatsumaki s'adossa contre le mur adjacent à leur table pour regarder la salle. Il fit signe à la serveuse de lui apporter d'autres pâtisseries, son bloc de yokan étant en charpie. Le Hokage tourna la tête vers son subalterne, un doux sourire aux lèvres, mais Fugaku ne le regardait pas. C'était trop facile. Tatsumaki s'étonnait toujours de la répercussion de ses paroles sur le reste de la communauté de Konoha. Son statut de Hokage lui offrait une aura quasi-religieuse. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, tout le monde baissait la tête lorsqu'il passait, tout le monde aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Ce pouvoir l'avait grisé, au début. Il s'était amusé, les premières semaines, à passer et repasser dans les rues les plus noires de monde, tantôt souriant, tantôt soucieux, tantôt furieux. Ça l'avait fait rire.

Seize années plus tard, voir Fugaku hésiter de la sorte ne le faisait plus rire. Tatsumaki se demanda comment des hommes aussi faibles pouvaient bien paraître si importants aux yeux du conseil. Pour lui, le meilleur des Uchiha était Sasuke. Sous ses airs de jeune homme sérieux, il n'en pensait pas moins. Tatsumaki avait surpris quelques fois des discussions agitées entre Kakashi et son disciple. Sasuke tenait tête à son instructeur lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose à redire à ses manières de faire et le gamin ne se gênerait certainement pas pour faire la même chose devant le Hokage s'il en avait la possibilité. C'était une très bonne chose, selon Tatsumaki.

La rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke, l'année précédente, lui avait permis de confirmer ses théories. Le gosse avait été mis au parfum pour l'existence du jinchûriki sciemment, tout comme la petite Sakura. Il fallait maintenant voir si les trois gamins allaient tenir le coup. En cas de réussite, Tatsumaki aurait à sa disposition deux fortes têtes pour sa succession mais, avant cela, il restait beaucoup de chemin. Sasuke et Sakura devaient devenir plus forts. Le Quatrième avait déjà fait en sorte que la fille soit bien entraînée mais le cas de Sasuke était différent. Il portait le poids de son clan sur les épaules, tout comme Itachi, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose pour leur développement. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à éloigner Sasuke de son papa quelque temps. Et ça, il savait déjà comment faire sans que quiconque le soupçonne.

"Fugaku-san."

Le concerné releva un peu la tête, surpris que le Hokage reprenne son rôle en plein milieu de la pâtisserie.

"Il est temps d'apprendre l'humilité au clan Hyûga, vous ne croyez pas ?"

* * *

Une odeur désagréable lui chatouillait le nez. C'était à la fois fort mais léger. Sasuke respira à fond pour essayer de définir les essences présentes dans le parfum et eut envie de vomir sous le coup. Ce qu'il fit.

"C'était pas ce que je t'attendais, fit une voix féminine."

Sasuke se sentit tiré et il se retrouva allongé sur un sol très froid. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, retrouvant la pénombre de la salle souterraine. Une tête blonde apparut dans son champ de vision, à l'envers. Sasuke eut du mal à reconnaître Naruto. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient et on pouvait voir les deux distinctement. Il ne portait plus aucun bandage, sa peau était aussi lisse et rose qu'ailleurs. Seule subsistait une légère maigreur dans ses traits mais Naruto était bel et bien débarrassé de la malédiction.

"Tu peux te lever ? demanda Naruto.  
- Je crois, marmonna faiblement Sasuke.  
- Bon, je vais préparer nos affaires alors.  
- Quoi ?! hurla Uchiha en se relevant immédiatement. Tu veux partir_ maintenant _?! Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta caboche pour que tu trouves des idées pareilles ?! On est fatigués, affaiblis, on s'est pas entraînés depuis des jours, je crève la dalle, j'ai froid et je viens de gerber mes tripes ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment idéal pour aller … quelque part ?!"

Naruto fut surpris une seconde avant de vouloir répliquer mais un raclement de gorge l'interrompit dans la préparation de sa riposte. Sasuke tourna la tête pour voir les Sannin plus ou moins estomaqués : Jiraiya ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules, Tsunade regardait le gosse avec une moue douteuse et Orochimaru fronçait ostensiblement les sourcils. Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour s'excuser de son emportement mais Orochimaru le coupa.

"Vous avez tous les deux raison : il vous faut partir et prendre du repos. Préparez tranquillement vos affaires, vous disparaîtrez en même temps que le soleil."

Naruto hocha la tête et laissa ses professeurs sortir de la salle avant eux puis aida Sasuke à se relever et à renfiler ses vêtements. Sasuke aperçut dans un coin le chiot qui avait servi de sacrifice, un petit cadavre gonflé et noir, suintant du sang. Naruto n'y prêta pas attention et tira son coéquipier jusqu'à la surface. Sasuke chercha du regard Sakura alors qu'ils allaient d'une pièce à l'autre à la recherche de ce dont ils auraient possiblement besoin mais ne la trouva pas. Jiraiya leur dit à un moment que Tsunade ne voulait pas que son élève rate l'entraînement du soir mais Sasuke se doutait bien que la princesse leur ouvrait simplement le passage. Il serait embêtant que la jeune kunoichi les gêne au moment du départ.

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les montagnes et les deux garçons quittèrent la demeure. Dans la cour, Orochimaru et Jiraiya leur donnèrent les dernières recommandations, sortant des absurdités pour décontracter un peu les gamins. Alors qu'ils quittaient les pavés, Naruto se souvint de l'estampe que Deidara lui avait demandée de confier à Orochimaru et tira le long tube de laque de son sac où il l'avait calé sans y faire attention. Le vieil homme sortit un rouleau de papier de sa protection et le déroula sous les yeux curieux de Jiraiya, Naruto et Sasuke. L'estampe représentait un serpent d'un rouge éclatant enroulé autour d'une branche frêle, gueule grande ouverte, prêt à gober de petits œufs bleus tachetés de blanc et de noir dans un nid où se mélangeaient pêle-mêle brindilles, plumes et crins, le tout sur fond de vallée brumeuse. Tous comprirent le sous-entendu mais personne n'en fit la remarque.

Naruto et Sasuke firent une dernière révérence avant de descendre mollement les marches de terre jusqu'au portail rouge. Ils prirent ensuite les escaliers de pierre dans un silence confortable, baignés par la lumière rougeoyante du crépuscule. Les ombres s'épaissirent, s'allongèrent, jusqu'à ne former plus qu'une. Ils étaient passés derrière la montagne qui leur cachait le soleil mais ils pouvaient toujours voir le ciel enflammé s'ils levaient la tête. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait bien, là, à marcher quelques pas derrière Naruto, descendant marche après marche l'escalier du mont Myoboku. Son bras ne lui faisait plus mal, il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête légère et aucune pensée parasite ne l'embêtait. Pour un peu, il aurait même apprécié ce tête-à-tête muet.

Ce fut au détour d'un virage sec que sa bonne humeur retomba. Devant eux, un peu plus bas, se tenaient trois déserteurs. Le premier était de taille moyenne, les cheveux gris plaqués en arrière et les yeux mauves, portant une haori blanche sur son torse nu. Il tenait à la main une longue faux à trois lames. Derrière lui se dressait un homme bien plus grand, au regard étrange et à la peau bleue. Il semblait souffrir d'une quelconque blessure car ses traits étaient bien plus tirés que ceux des autres. Enfin, un adolescent les accompagnait. Pas très grand, l'air fatigué, il avait les cheveux attachés en une grosse queue de cheval et portait une imposante épée plus grande que lui recouverte de bandelettes. Sasuke reconnut Nara Shikamaru mais fit comme si de rien n'était, peu sûr que la révélation leur apporterait à tous deux quoi que ce soit de bon.

Les deux groupes se regardèrent quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne décide de forcer le passage. Sasuke le suivit, main dans les poches, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait rien vu et qu'il valait mieux qu'eux aussi oublient cette rencontre. Naruto avait dépassé le premier homme lorsque les lames aiguisées de la faux vinrent se glisser sous son menton. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, ne regardant même pas en arrière. Sasuke se décala un peu sur sa droite, au cas où il aurait besoin d'intervenir.

"Blond aux yeux bleus, insigne de Konoha, l'air benêt … Tu t'appellerais pas Naruto, par hasard ?  
- Non, répondit l'intéressé. Moi, c'est Hijiri Tsumon.  
- Qui ça ? demanda Hidan en haussant les sourcils.  
- Un illustre inconnu, comme vous pouvez le constater. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser."

Naruto poussa sans hésitation la faux et put descendre deux marches avant d'avoir cette fois-ci le nukenin juste devant lui.

"Pourquoi un inconnu irait voir les trois vieux ?  
- Pourquoi trois déserteurs iraient voir des ninja de Konoha ? répliqua Naruto.  
- C'est pas tes affaires.  
- Alors personne n'a rien vu et tout va pour le mieux.  
- Hidan, intervint Kisame, allons-y. Il a raison, autant ne pas se compliquer la vie maintenant."

Hidan fronça les sourcils mais s'écarta tout de même du passage, laissant Naruto reprendre sa route. Sasuke baissa un peu la tête lorsqu'il sentit le regard inquisiteur du déserteur sur lui mais ne dit mot. Il glissa un regard à Shikamaru qui le lui rendit amèrement. Ils étaient tous les deux dans de beaux draps, pensèrent-ils en partageant un sourire fugace. Une bonne dizaine de mètres séparaient les deux groupent lorsque Hidan se retourna vers les deux adolescents.

"Vous me prenez pour un abruti, les mômes ?"

Sasuke et Naruto s'arrêtèrent sans se retourner et sortirent leurs armes dans la foulée. Hidan renifla.

"Mes renseignements sont bons, je sais que t'es le jinchûriki Naruto de Konoha ! T'es venu là pour te faire soigner, hein ?"

De là où il était, Sasuke pouvait voir l'expression figée de Naruto. Il était manifestement tiraillé entre l'envie de disparaître et la soif du combat.

"Bah, tu peux toujours nier, ça ne fait rien."

Naruto tourna lentement la tête pour lancer un regard furieux à Hidan mais fut attiré par les lèvres de Sasuke. « Pas d'attaque, le plus petit est un ninja infiltré », lui disait-il silencieusement. Naruto soupira, un peu déçu.

"Au fait …"

Hidan lança quelque chose devant Naruto qui resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse un doigt humain, un doigt de femme.

"Ça, c'est cadeau.  
- Il est à qui, ce doigt ? demanda Naruto d'un air septique.  
- La salope qui t'a mis dans un sale état."

Sasuke échangea un regard avec Naruto. N'était-ce pas deux autres jinchûriki qui l'avaient attaqué, deux hommes ? Hidan s'assit sur les marches, sa faux sur les genoux.

"J'en sais visiblement plus que toi sur le sujet alors je te propose un marché, jinchûriki.  
- Quel genre de marché ?  
- Je te dis ce que je sais sur le sujet et, en échange, je veux que tu m'amènes à Jashin-sama. Bon plan, non ?  
- Jashin… sama ? répéta Naruto qui ne voyait visiblement pas de qui Hidan parlait."

Shikamaru soupira et croisa les bras derrière son coéquipier. Sasuke reçut parfaitement le message. Il avait une fois fait équipe avec Asuma et ses élèves. Croiser les bras de cette façon signifiait un refus. Sasuke se concentra et regarda avec attention les lèvres de Shikamaru qui articula un prénom tout en vérifiant que Kisame ne s'apercevait de rien. Uchiha comprit très vite ce qui se passait : Itachi semblait posséder les mêmes informations que cet homme aux cheveux gris or Itachi était un ninja de Konoha donc il n'y aurait pas de marché si Naruto lui demandait directement des renseignements. Sasuke bloqua. Itachi faisait partie de la garde d'intervention rapide, un petit détachement de l'ANBU ne comptant pas plus de dix ninja expérimentés. Comment pouvait-il être au courant d'une affaire qui concernait Naruto ? Pressé par le temps, il mit ses questions de côté et tira Naruto par le bras.

"Ça ne nous intéresse pas, avertit Sasuke en commençant à s'éloigner.  
- On se reverra ! lança Hidan en faisant un signe de la main."

Sasuke lâcha prise lorsqu'il fut sûr de s'être assez éloigné de leur rencontre fortuite. Naruto regarda en arrière et manqua une marche. Il se rétama et roula sur quelques mètres avant que Sasuke n'ait pitié de lui et ne le ramasse.

"Ça va ?  
- Ouais, marmonna Naruto d'un air honteux tout en s'asseyant sur la pierre.  
- Le plus jeune était Nara Shikamaru, un ninja de Konoha, disciple de Sarutobi Asuma.  
- Nara, ça me dit quelque chose, quant à Asuma, je le connais, résuma Naruto en se massant les épaules. Et alors ? T'es sûr que c'était une infiltration ?  
- Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien."

Naruto sembla méditer sur la question quelques instants avant de se relever et de repartir. Sasuke ne le suivit pas, ce qui obligea le jinchûriki à s'arrêter de nouveau.

"Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as dit que tu connaissais Itachi.  
- Euh … oui, c'est possible.  
- Tu l'as connu en mission, c'est ça ?  
- … O-ouais.  
- Quelle mission ?  
- Oh, tu sais, le genre de truc bien sympa où t'as peu de chances de t'en sortir vivant et entier. Où tu veux en venir, Sasuke ?  
- Mon frère fait-il partie de la garde écarlate ?"

Naruto mit du temps à répondre mais il hocha tout de même la tête dans le sens de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'assit à son tour, presque chancelant. Si Itachi faisait partie de la garde écarlate et qu'il savait qui avait attaqué Naruto, cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'il n'était pas en sécurité non plus. Sasuke inspira profondément et expira lentement, essayant de retrouver son calme. Il était plus tendu qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, cette simple rencontre l'avait mis sur les nerfs.

"C'est si dramatique que ça ? demanda Naruto au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.  
- C'est pas ça … Tout autour de moi, il y a tant de personnes qui connaissent ton existence …  
- Il y en a mille fois plus qui pensent que je suis mort quelques heures après ma naissance, tu sais. C'est comme ça et personne n'en fait un drame."

Sasuke renifla, amusé malgré lui par le ton enfantin de Naruto. Quelque chose avait changé, encore, chez le jinchûriki. Sasuke le sentait beaucoup plus libre dans ses paroles et dans ses mouvements. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait obtenu la confiance de cet être si particulier. Et quelque part, il en était soulagé.

"Bon, on y va ou tu préfères rester là à faire la diva émotionnellement instable ?  
- La quoi ?! répéta Sasuke sur un ton grondant.  
- La diva émotionnellement instable.  
- Naruto, fit Uchiha en se relevant, j'espère que tu cours vite.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je vais te tuer !!"

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se mettre à courir, suivi par un Sasuke très agacé. Alors que la lune pointait le bout de son nez, on entendit cependant des rires d'enfants dans les bois du mont Myoboku.

_A suivre …_

**Notes**  
(a pas)

**  
**


	24. 21 Sous la cendre

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont tenté l'expérience du stylo ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Donc vous ne passez pas sur mon LJ, CQFD.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 21 : _Sous la cendre_

Hidan bougeait encore mollement sa main alors que le jinchûriki avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt au détour d'un virage, sous les regards curieux de Kisame et Shikamaru. Le déserteur à la haori baissa finalement la tête, se relâchant complètement. Il remit ses cheveux en place après s'être gratté avec énergie le crâne, comme pour se re-stimuler.

"J'ai cru qu'on allait se le prendre sur la gueule, sourit-il d'un air soulagé. Heureusement que le p'tit ténébreux l'a embarqué ou on aurait été vraiment mal barrés.  
- A qui la faute ? grogna Kisame. Tu l'as provoqué !  
- En fait, vous vouliez ça, réalisa Shikamaru. Si combat il y avait eu, ça aurait attiré les Sannin ici et vous auriez pu vous carapater sans vous présenter devant eux.  
- Oh, tu alignes enfin tes neurones ! Bonne déduction."

Hidan se releva tout en souriant méchamment à Shikamaru qui prit soin de rester derrière Kisame.

"Bon, c'est pas grave, fit-il en posant sa faux sur son épaule. On t'abandonne là, Kiki. On a aussi de la route à faire."

Kisame aurait préféré ne pas faire les derniers mètres seul mais il dut se résigner en voyant Hidan descendre mollement quelques marches. Shikamaru lui rendit Samehada et Kisame lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"J'ai été content de te rencontrer, gamin. Essaye de rester en vie jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.  
- J'essayerai, sourit Shikamaru. Faites attention à vous aussi. Et merci pour tout.  
- C'est déchirant d'émotion, se moqua Hidan en contrebas. Faites un câlin, vous en avez besoin."

Kisame prit Hidan au mot et serra Shikamaru contre lui. Le faucheur leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser définitivement tomber l'affaire, repartant sans rien ajouter. Kisame se pencha un peu tout en surveillant son confrère.

"La prochaine fois que tu transmettras des informations à tes camarades, fais-le plus discrètement, murmura-t-il. Hidan n'a rien vu mais ce n'est pas un idiot.  
- C'est noté, informa Shikamaru un peu tendu.  
- Un dernier conseil : tu n'es pas un homme, tu es un ninja, alors comporte-toi comme tel."

Sur ces mots, Kisame poussa Shikamaru qui s'inclina légèrement avant de rejoindre Hidan au pas de course. Le blessé les regarda quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière un gros chêne et soupira. Il entendit vaguement des hurlements suivis d'un rire clair mais les voix n'étaient pas celles de ses deux chaperons temporaires. Il sourit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, prit Samehada et recommença son ascension. Les dernières marches de terre furent assez anxiogènes pour lui. Cela faisait au moins deux ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Tsunade et il n'était pas en mesure de briller devant elle cette fois.

"Peut-être que je vais mourir ce soir, lâcha-t-il à tout hasard."

Kisame leva les yeux pour voir le ciel enflammé où de fins nuages s'étiraient d'est en ouest, cachant les quelques étoiles naissantes. Le rose fuchsia contrastait à merveille avec le bleu profond de la nuit pointant le bout de son nez. L'orange vif donnait du relief aux nuages et drapait les ombres de chaudes teintes. On entendait déjà quelques grillons crisser et une luciole passa distraitement dans son champ de vision.

"Bah, c'est une belle soirée."

Encore quelques marches et il se retrouva face à la cour pavée de la retraite de l'ermite aux crapauds. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait l'endroit et pourtant il en fut impressionné. La face avant ressemblait à toutes ces maisons des nobles du Pays du Feu : imposante, portes lourdes et laquées de rouge, emblèmes flamboyants, poutres massives, planchers impeccables. Il n'y avait pas une herbe sur les toits, pas plus qu'entre les pavés, au sol. Les fondations avaient l'air solide et le bois de bonne qualité. Kisame envia un peu cette fortune affichée. Bien qu'il eut connu le confort pendant quelques années, il n'avait jamais croulé sous l'or. Comme professeur, il n'avait pas touché grand-chose et sans son potager il n'aurait pas mangé à sa faim. Les villageois ne manquaient pas de lui donner des fruits, des légumes, du riz, du poisson et même parfois du gibier lorsqu'il les aidait aux champs mais ça ne constituait pas une richesse pécuniaire. C'était mieux que rien, pensa-t-il en s'avançant sur les pavés.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que les portes s'ouvrirent. Un homme grand à la chevelure blanche hirsute se planta devant lui. Kisame le reconnut comme étant le Sannin Jiraiya et ne chercha pas à le provoquer. Il ne s'inclina pas, il se mit à genoux et baissa le front jusqu'au sol. Jiraiya tira sa pipe de sa haori pour la coincer entre ses lèvres, l'allumant du bout des doigts.

"T'es dans un sale état, gamin. T'es venu voir Tsunade, à tous les coups.  
- C'est exact, répondit Kisame toujours face contre terre. Tsunade-hime m'est redevable et je souhaiterais lui en parler au plus vite.  
- Ton nom ?  
- Hoshigaki Kisame.  
- Déserteur de Kiri, hein ?  
- Et allié de Konoha.  
- Allié ?  
- Je ne suis jamais allé à l'encontre des intérêts du Hokage."

Jiraiya rit exagérément alors que Kisame s'asseyait sur ses talons, la tête toujours basse.

"Et tu crois que ça suffit, comme raison, pour être un allié de Konoha ? Dans ce cas, les fourmis qui traversent cette cour sont aussi les alliées de Konoha ! Et ce rocher aussi, rajouta-t-il en pointant un gros caillou à la lisière de la forêt, et cet arbre-là aussi !  
- Je ne prétends pas valoir mieux."

Le vieil homme changea sa pipe de côté.

"C'est si sérieux que ça ?"

Kisame ouvrit sa veste pour montrer ses bandages encore suintants de désinfectant, de sang et de pus. Il n'avait pas pu refaire les pansements depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, ni laver les plaies. La petite infection qu'il combattait depuis le début s'était étendue. Jiraiya observa attentivement, remarquant la flagrante perte de poids du déserteur ainsi que la couleur inquiétante de sa peau – si on exceptait son teint déjà bleu, bien évidemment.

"Quel est le boucher qui s'est pris pour un médecin ? railla Jiraiya. C'est une honte de faire pareil travail, à moins que le bonhomme tienne aussi les pompes funèbres.  
- Je viens d'un petit village, le médecin ne soigne guère plus que des entailles faites aux travaux agricoles, répondit Kisame en refermant sa veste.  
- Quel village ?  
- Ansei.  
- Et en combien de jours as-tu fait le voyage ?  
- Deux. Je n'ai porté mes affaires que sur les derniers mètres.  
- Ansei, Ansei … Hum … C'est bien ce village derrière le col de la forêt aux lièges, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais bien le chemin et il faut vraiment être dans un sale état pour mettre autant de temps à passer ce col.  
- Il faut vraiment être dans un sale état pour venir demander de l'aide à son bourreau."

Jiraiya renifla. Ce Kisame n'avait pas beaucoup de patience. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de poursuivre son petit jeu, Tsunade arriva et poussa son camarade du pied de devant la porte pour aller se planter devant Kisame.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas une coïncidence de te voir débarquer maintenant, soupira-t-elle en s'accroupissant.  
- Je suis désolé de t'importuner en ce moment, s'excusa Kisame en laissant la princesse lui ouvrir sa veste."

Tsunade la lui retira complètement puis s'attaqua aux bandages souillés. Malgré la lumière mourante, elle put voir l'étendue des dégâts. Tsunade plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté et s'éventa de la main.

"Hou … C'est arrivé quand ?  
- La nuit du vingt-sept au vingt-huit.  
- Et t'es toujours en vie ? T'es solide mon gars ! Mais 'faut pas trop traîner non plus. Jiraiya, viens m'aider."

Jiraiya obtempéra, récupérant les affaires de Kisame pour les mettre en lieu sûr. Quant à Tsunade, elle accompagna le déserteur dans une petite remise écartée de la maison où elle l'allongea sur une table de pierre.

"La plaie s'est infectée et ça a commencé à toucher les tissus internes. Tu pourris de l'intérieur. Si on te laisse en l'état, tu mourras d'ici peu. Je vais devoir me faire boucher moi aussi.  
- J'ai plus confiance en tes mains qu'en celles de n'importe qui, souffla Kisame.  
- Ne dis pas de connerie plus grosse que toi, gronda Tsunade en lui frappant le crâne. Si je juge que tes chances de survie sont faibles, je te tuerai.  
- Ca me va."

Tsunade renifla et sortit de la remise pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle trouva Sakura sur son chemin et la traîna avec elle, lui mettant dans les bras de grandes bouteilles d'alcool, des linges propres puis la chargea de faire bouillir autant d'eau que possible. Tsunade récupéra des bougies de la fabrication d'Orochimaru qui éclairaient d'une lumière franche et blanche puis s'en retourna à la remise où Kisame n'avait pas bougé.

"Je savais pas que t'avais une élève.  
- Ah, Sakura, marmonna Tsunade. C'est une longue histoire.  
- Elle a posé des trucs et elle s'est barrée sans même me regarder.  
- Je ne sais pas si elle réalise ce qui se passe… Cette môme plane trop à mon goût pour être une kunoichi.  
- Tout le monde n'a pas connu la guerre, sourit Kisame. Ça forge un autre caractère que les périodes de paix."

La princesse hocha la tête, bien d'accord avec les arguments de son patient. Elle commença à se préparer alors que Sakura revenait avec un baquet d'eau chaude, suivie de Jiraiya portant la même chose. Tsunade alluma les bougies tout en donnant ses ordres à Sakura. Jiraiya s'assit dans un coin, sa pipe toujours en bouche, restant là au cas où. Tsunade était forte, il le savait mieux que quiconque, mais sa présence pourrait s'avérer nécessaire si la petite flanchait ou bien au cas où le nukenin déciderait de s'agiter. La princesse commença par plonger Kisame dans un profond sommeil grâce à certains médicaments puis arrosa abondamment son patient d'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque la main blanche d'Orochimaru lui bloqua le poignet.

"Tu dépenses ton énergie pour rien, Tsunade. Il mourra avant l'hiver."

Sakura n'osait rien dire et resta silencieuse une nouvelle fois face aux Sannin. La gifle qu'elle avait reçue plus tôt pour avoir demandé où étaient passés Sasuke et Naruto la dissuadait encore de poser des questions sur des choses qui ne la concernaient pas. Tsunade se dégagea et posa son scalpel sur la table de pierre. Jiraiya tira longuement sur sa pipe par plaisir de faire crépiter le tabac puis souffla la fumée par le nez en un long soupir.

"Combien tu lui dois pour tenir autant à honorer tes dettes, princesse ?  
- A peu près cinq millions, répondit Tsunade en croisant les bras.  
- C'est beaucoup, railla Orochimaru, et ça a plus de valeur que les quelques mois qu'il lui reste à vivre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? grogna la blonde. Un tel gaillard est increvable ! Regarde un peu Jiraiya, il est fait de la même façon !  
- Ça ne dépend pas de lui.  
- Orochimaru a raison, informa Jiraiya. Sa tête est mise à prix. Y'aura forcément quelqu'un pour le tuer et l'hiver est de loin la période la plus meurtrière.  
- Mais …  
- Regarde les choses en face, coupa sèchement l'ermite. Un déserteur blessé qui va avoir besoin de soins et de repos pendant au moins deux mois, c'est un problème plus qu'autre chose ! On a déjà assez des emmerdes d'Orochimaru, pas besoin de s'en attirer d'autres ! Et je ne parle pas que des conséquences si le Hokage venait à apprendre qu'on héberge ce type. Les déserteurs ne sont pas tendres entre eux et encore moins quand un collègue est devenu une proie facile.  
- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, termina Orochimaru en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade."

Tsunade se dégagea rageusement et reprit son instrument sous les regards navrés de Jiraiya et Orochimaru. Celui-ci poussa même jusqu'à soupirer lourdement pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Sakura restait toujours muette et fut surprise du regard intense que lui lança Tsunade.

"Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quiconque soit au courant, gronda-t-elle.  
- Je me demande parfois qui est le plus stupide entre Jiraiya et toi, lâcha Orochimaru en s'éloignant. Je suppose que le malade ne pourra pas manger tout de suite ?"

Tsunade hocha la tête et nota mentalement de remercier Orochimaru plus tard. Jiraiya ne rajouta rien, se contentant de rester là où il était. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait eu à dire, le reste ne le concernait plus vraiment bien qu'il eût soutenu sa camarade jusqu'au bout. Ça avait toujours été comme ça : dès que l'un faisait une bêtise, toute l'équipe assumait sans broncher. C'était certainement ce qui les différenciait des autres ninja.

* * *

Les repas avaient pris une drôle de tournure depuis que le Hokage avait exigé que Karin soit présente comme elle le devait. La jeune fille ne montrait aucune bonne volonté, que ce fût pour servir du sake à son danna, pour jouer du shamisen ou pour animer les conversations. Elle restait glaciale, silencieuse et rigide, rendant les autres shinobi de Konoha assez tendus. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'important à se dire au déjeuner mais cette présence hostile leur paraissait pénible. 

Fugaku observait attentivement les traits de son supérieur alors que la geisha lui remplissait sa coupe de sake. Tatsumaki était d'une neutralité à toute épreuve, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, pas même l'agacement que la situation aurait dû lui fournir. Fugaku savait que son supérieur avait en horreur qu'on lui prête aussi peu d'intérêt, surtout venant d'une femme. Il s'attendait à le voir exploser d'une minute à l'autre mais rien ne venait. Tatsumaki était aussi calme que Bouddha lui-même mais certainement pas aussi compatissant, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

En face de lui, Yûgao mordillait ses baguettes, hésitant visiblement à prendre la parole. Fugaku haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et la jeune femme lui rendit un sourire aimable. Elle lui rappelait un peu Mikoto, par certains côtés. Leurs yeux avaient cette certaine tristesse, une mélancolie propre aux belles femmes. Yûgao avait aussi une facilité naturelle à discuter avec n'importe qui, comme Mikoto de son vivant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ça suffisait à rendre Yûgao sympathique à Fugaku. Hayate était un chanceux, à n'en pas douter, pensa le chef du clan Uchiha en entendant le jeune homme tousser.

"Karin-chan, ton kimono est vraiment très beau."

Fugaku ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant Yûgao dire cela. Il glissa un regard à Tatsumaki qui se contentait de manger sans rien dire, préférant visiblement rester en dehors des querelles de femmes. Le kimono que Karin portait était un cadeau de son mécène : sur un dégradé de rose lie de vin à un blanc virginal, de multiples lys blancs s'épanouissaient en une cohorte surchargée. Sa obi vert d'eau aux rayures obliques jaune mimosa renforçait le côté lourd de l'ensemble, tout comme les décorations florales ajoutées à son chignon enfantin. Personne n'était dupe : Yûgao s'était moquée de Karin. Fugaku se demanda un instant pourquoi les choses empiraient toujours lorsqu'il voulait être tranquille.

"Je vous le prêterai, Yûgao-san. Il vous ira à ravir, à n'en pas douter."

Un partout. Tout le monde l'avait pensé si fort que Fugaku crut l'entendre. Yûgao allait répliquer lorsque Tatsumaki fit claquer ses baguettes sur le plateau laqué devant lui. Il prit son temps pour observer l'assemblée puis se leva.

"Puisque tu sembles si débordante d'énergie, Yûgao, tu prends mon tour de garde tout à l'heure, ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le shôji. Je sors. Ne faites pas de bêtises, les enfants."

Yûgao baissa la tête sans rien dire tandis que les autres ninja espéraient que le Hokage n'ajouterait rien. Karin renifla et n'attendit même pas que Tatsumaki ait quitté la pièce pour passer la porte. Il l'agrippa par le coude pour la remettre violemment à sa place. Karin tomba sur les tatami dans un bruit de soie froissée alors que l'assistance s'était figée. Tatsumaki se retourna vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Fugaku n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait compris que son supérieur n'aimait visiblement pas les manières de sa protégée mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel geste envers une femme. Tatsumaki paraissait si chaleureux d'habitude que la différence était marquante. Fugaku ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu ainsi et, pourtant, il avait souvent participé à des sessions du conseil plutôt agitées.

"Une discussion sérieuse s'impose, jeune fille."

Tatsumaki n'attendit pas même un regard méchant pour sortir, laissant de côté les humeurs des uns et des autres. Il quitta l'okiya sans rien dire, mains dans les poches et tête dans les nuages. Le lendemain, le huit, marquerait la moitié de leur séjour à la capitale et le début des débats sur l'aménagement du territoire. La première semaine était généralement réservée à l'accueil des invités et à de nombreuses fêtes, la deuxième à l'étude des travaux d'une année. Les budgets seraient revus pendant trois jours à partir du douze inclus puis viendrait le tant attendu quinze septembre, libérant les uns et les autres de cette stupide obligation. Tatsumaki avait hâte de rentrer à Konoha, de dormir seul dans sa chambre, d'embêter Fumie, de retrouver sa chaise de bureau si confortable et les longues heures de l'après-midi où il glandait efficacement sans que personne ne le sache.

Etre Hokage était plaisant, en y repensant. Pour un homme tel que lui aimant l'opposition, il n'était pas à plaindre. Il avait juste à jouer les désinvoltes de temps en temps et, comme par miracle, quelqu'un venait lui faire des reproches sur sa manière de faire. Tatsumaki adorait ces petits jeux, ces luttes de pouvoir inutiles puisqu'il gagnait d'avance. Le conseil avait une particularité à Konoha : bien que nécessaire au bon fonctionnement du village, il ne l'était pas pour les décisions importantes. Le Hokage avait le dernier mot puisqu'il avait été chargé _par_ le conseil de protéger Konoha. Tatsumaki pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait, le conseil ne pouvait que grogner. Le Premier Hokage avait eu une idée de génie à la fondation du village et chaque successeur lui en était grandement reconnaissant.

Le conseil n'avait en vérité qu'un seul moyen de contrôle sur le Hokage : il pouvait aussi le destituer. Cependant, tant que le Hokage ne mettait pas clairement en danger le village, il ne risquait pas le licenciement. Tatsumaki faisait très attention à ce qu'il faisait sous ses apparences de j'm'en-foutiste. Il veillait à ce que tout se passe bien pour Konoha. Le principal problème du village était, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, le ravitaillement en denrées comestibles. Pour cela, et dès sa première année au pouvoir, il avait organisé de grands travaux de terrassement pour aplanir les sols et déboiser, au Nord et à l'Est du village. Les productions ne suffisaient pas à combler tous les besoins du village mais elles en couvraient un peu plus de la moitié, un grand soulagement pour le budget.

Il était difficile de faire venir des marchandises à Konoha, du fait même que le village était « caché ». Pour y entrer, il fallait un laissez-passer. Pour avoir le laissez-passer, il fallait s'adresser à l'un des quatre postes fixes externes à Konoha : Fuyumi, Yûyake, Shimo ou Kangyo. Pour s'adresser à l'un des quatre postes fixes, il fallait de solides raisons. Toute personne voulant aller à Konoha devait obligatoirement passer par l'une de ces villes. Des enquêtes étaient réalisées secrètement pendant la « procédure normale de demande de laissez-passer » et on jugeait si oui ou non la personne pouvait se rendre à Konoha. Avoir un poste fixe dans une ville pouvait être dangereux mais c'était aussi et surtout très rentable. La procédure durait en effet au minimum une semaine et les demandeurs de laissez-passer devaient rester en ville pendant tout ce temps, ce qui générait forcément quelques profits.

Le cas était un peu différent pour les marchands. Certaines guildes s'étaient établies à Konoha depuis sa création, sous l'initiative de ce génie de Premier Hokage, et avaient le monopole. Elles géraient les imports et les rares exports en travaillant conjointement avec une section dite de contrôle des affaires étrangères qui gardait un œil sur les marchandises, les marchands, leurs relations et tout ce qui s'ensuivait – le travail normal des réseaux de renseignements en somme. Les rapports entretenus n'avaient rien d'amical malgré les années et on faisait très attention à tout. Les contrôles ne se faisaient pas que sur les marchandises mais aussi sur les nouveaux arrivants. Cent personnes par an pouvaient s'installer à Konoha, pas une de plus. Ce renouvellement de la population compensait à peu près les pertes civiles naturelles et apportait un sang neuf. Et puisque l'académie était obligatoire pour tous les enfants entre sept et douze ans, cela permettait aussi de trouver de nouvelles recrues.

Il n'y avait pas énormément de gamins prometteurs se faisant remarquer de cette façon mais il n'était pas non plus rare de trouver des descendants d'un clan éteint avec une particularité encore utilisable. Yûgao faisait partie de ces enfants-là, tout comme Hayate, Genma et Raidô. Ils étaient nés en dehors du village mais on leur avait tout de même tendu la main pour qu'ils exploitent leurs capacités. Ça avait bien fonctionné puisqu'ils étaient tous jônin. Le plus intéressant d'entre eux, selon Tatsumaki, était très certainement Gekkô Hayate. Il était l'arrière arrière-petit-fils de Hattori Hanzô, un grand ninja d'avant la réunion des clans en forces fixes. Il avait d'ailleurs une rue à son nom à Konoha et même une à la capitale. Hayate ne se préoccupait pas de cet ancêtre prestigieux, ce qui plaisait assez à Tatsumaki. Lui aussi faisait partie de ces cas particuliers. Il était un _hainoshitade_, un « sous la cendre », une braise pas encore éteinte.

Tatsumaki arriva sans vraiment s'en rendre compte dans l'une des rues les plus animées de la capitale, principalement dédiée au commerce en tout genre. On y trouvait des animaleries aux mille oiseaux tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, des poissonniers et leurs bancs de poissons encore frétillants, des prêteurs sur gage se frottant les mains, la plus grande bibliothèque du pays – Tatsumaki se demanda une année de plus comment cette institution avait pu se retrouver dans cette rue-là – ainsi que des centaines d'autres échoppes. Les restaurants se comptaient par dizaines, les débits de boisson aussi tout comme d'autres lieux plus propices aux rencontres discrètes. On appelait ce long boulevard la rue du temps perdu et il était facile de savoir pourquoi.

Le Quatrième se laissa porter par la foule, tentant vainement de ne penser à rien. Son esprit était constamment attiré par quelque chose. Il lui suffisait de croiser le regard d'une femme pour se demander si elle n'était pas une kunoichi ennemie. Le simple fait d'éviter l'épaule d'un autre homme lui faisait faire des écarts trop importants et il se mit vite à calculer la trajectoire de chaque individu susceptible de passer à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il se faisait héler par un vendeur, il armait discrètement un kunai dans sa poche et ainsi de suite. Rapidement fatigué par tant d'agitation, Tatsumaki décida de s'arrêter dans le premier restaurant qu'il trouva. Il s'assit au fond de la salle, dos contre le mur pour avoir quand même tout le monde à l'œil, et commanda des takoyaki. Il venait de déjeuner et il ne commandait que par principe pour pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Une jeune fille en kimono rose et aux longs cheveux noirs lui apporta sa commande quelques minutes plus tard et Tatsumaki fut intrigué par cette personne. Il la regarda servir les autres clients sans vraiment savoir ce qui le dérangeait, plantant son pic dans les boulettes et les réduisant en bouillie inconsciemment. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses mouvements de trop fluides pour une civile. Son regard était également alerte et elle avait, semblait-il, remarqué l'insistance de Tatsumaki. C'était sans aucun doute une kunoichi. Restait à savoir de quel camp elle venait.

Une conversation au comptoir attira toutes les attentions. La jeune fille se mêla à la foule qui s'était amassée pour éviter d'être ainsi espionnée et Tatsumaki se résolut à abandonner sa table pour aller voir ce qui se passait aussi. Deux hommes, visiblement assez importants vu les habits chargés qu'ils portaient par cette chaleur, discutaient d'un tracé sur une carte du Pays du Feu. Tatsumaki remarqua immédiatement que l'un des traits passait à Konoha sans que le village ne soit indiqué autrement que par un cercle sans nom sur le papier. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de forcer un peu le passage pour se poser juste à côté de l'un des hommes.

"Ça a l'air intéressant tout ça, fit Tatsumaki en souriant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'un simplet comme toi y comprendrait ? répliqua l'homme à côté de lui."

Tatsumaki renifla et croisa le regard de la jeune fille en kimono rose. Leurs idées s'accordèrent sans rien dire : cette carte pouvait leur être utile à tous les deux, il la leur fallait. Les deux hommes plièrent leurs plans, payèrent en remerciant et allaient partir lorsque Tatsumaki, son pic en bouche, frappa du poing sur le comptoir.

"Vous, les gens importants, vous ne vous sentez plus pisser, c'est clair et net. Excusez-vous avant que je ne décide de vous rappeler où se trouve le sol.  
- Ne sois pas si arrogant, lâcha l'homme en dégageant son sabre de sous sa haori."

Tatsumaki cracha son pic par terre et remonta ses manches, faisant rire l'importante personne. Un cercle se forma autour d'eux bien que le propriétaire des lieux leur eût demandé d'aller dehors. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que le sabre soit tiré au clair. Tatsumaki l'évita sans problème. Ce type ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui. Ce n'était qu'un petit magistrat ayant appris le kendo dans une école trop chargée en élèves, rien qui eût pu l'inquiéter. A l'assaut suivant, il bloqua la lame entre ses paumes et l'arracha des mains de son propriétaire d'une inclinaison assez violente. Tatsumaki enfonça le sabre dans le comptoir jusqu'à la garde sous le regard horrifié des deux hommes qui s'enfuirent aussitôt. Les autres clients ainsi que le patron ouvrirent de grands yeux et Tatsumaki reprit son rôle d'idiot.

"Je bosse comme garde du corps, expliqua-t-il en retirant le sabre. Désolé pour le trou.  
- C'est … C'est rien, bredouilla le patron. Mais ne recommencez pas s'il vous plaît …  
- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais partir maintenant pour ne pas vous importuner plus. Si jamais ils viennent me chercher, envoyez-les chez Katsuragi, je les y attendrai."

Une fois dans la rue, il retrouva ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et se mit à la recherche de cette étrange demoiselle. Elle ne l'avait pas attendu pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, il s'agissait maintenant de mettre la main sur les plans avant qu'elle ne les donne à quelqu'un d'autre. Tatsumaki s'engouffra dans une petite rue et se concentra un court instant. La fille usait aussi de son chakra pas très loin, sa présence était évidente. Tatsumaki se mit à sa poursuite, peu soucieux de la discrétion. Elle savait déjà qu'elle était traquée, ce n'était pas la peine de se fatiguer inutilement. Les rues se succédèrent, plus ou moins animées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un quartier plutôt fréquenté la nuit. Il y avait déjà quelques prostituées de-ci, de-là, mais on voyait bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure heure pour tapiner.

Tatsumaki tourna au coin d'une rue et ne sentit soudainement plus aucune présence. La gamine avait disparu. Peu enclin à croire si facilement ses sens, il repartit en arrière, juste assez loin pour que la kunoichi ne remarque pas l'annulation du genjutsu dans lequel il était tombé. Il passa par une autre rue, faisait le tour d'un bloc pour tomber dans une impasse. Tatsumaki escalada le mur sans un bruit et vit un bout du kimono rose s'enfuir à nouveau. Il sauta lestement dans la rue pour reprendre sa course et rattrapa sans mal l'enfant. Celle-ci se retourna soudainement en lançant une volée de shuriken que Tatsumaki esquiva en entrant dans une maison un bref instant. Il décida que le petit jeu avait suffisamment duré et lança à son tour un kunai d'un genre un peu particulier loin devant. La fille se baissa simplement tout en continuant à courir. Tatsumaki malaxa son chakra et se retrouva soudainement devant la kunoichi. Il la cueillit d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Quelque chose clochait définitivement. Elle avait des abdominaux en béton armé pour une adolescente. Tatsumaki l'attrapa par le col et tira sur le vêtement qui dévoila le buste de la jeune personne.

"Oh, tu n'es pas une fille alors. Tout s'explique.  
- Lâchez-moi ! hurla le jeune homme en agrippant le poignet de Tatsumaki. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez d'abord ?!  
- Ne fais pas l'innocente ma jolie. Donne-moi les plans.  
- Quels plans ?"

Tatsumaki gifla si fort le gamin qu'il en eut la lèvre inférieure explosée. Son sang tacha rapidement le kimono rose et goutta à son menton en une fine coulée légèrement visqueuse.

"Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui et retourner chez toi sans histoire, je te conseille de ne pas chercher à me provoquer, gamin. Donne-moi gentiment les plans.  
- Allez vous faire foutre.  
- Très bien."

Tatsumaki lâcha sa prise et la frappa violemment à la tête d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre un mur. Une marque de sang fut tracée alors que le jeune homme s'affalait mollement à terre avec quelques débris de chaux. Tatsumaki fouilla le gamin pour y trouver les plans, les mit en lieu sûr sous son T-shirt et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire du môme. Le laisser comme ça n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. L'achever lui paraissait trop expéditif et puis il pouvait peut-être tirer autre chose de ce gamin. Il ne semblait pas très âgé mais sa carrure était assez trompeuse. Il n'était pas très grand, un mètre soixante-cinq à tout casser, fluet mais musclé, tout en finesse. Un joli garçon travesti en somme.

"Bah, ça fera de la compagnie à Kakashi-chan, lâcha-t-il tout en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras."

Lorsqu'il arriva une petite demi-heure plus tard à l'okiya, il fit très attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Tatsumaki enferma sa prise dans le grenier aux kimono qu'il ferma avec précaution avant d'aller chercher Shigeko. La vieille femme était en train de donner ses ordres pour le dîner, veillant sur Kakashi comme le lait sur le feu. Tatsumaki savait qu'elle était un bon professeur mais il ne jugeait pas cette prudence excessive nécessaire. Kakashi avait un bon niveau et progressait régulièrement, ne posant aucun problème particulier.

"Grand-mère, nous avons un invité, prévint Tatsumaki en restant dans le couloir.  
- Quel genre d'invité ? demanda Shigeko en se rapprochant.  
- Du genre ninja et pas très coopératif. Il est enfermé dans un grenier. Kakashi n'a qu'à s'en occuper jusqu'à demain matin, elle en est capable.  
- Bien, accepta la vieille en faisait signe à Kakashi de s'en charger. Souhaitez-vous parler à Karin avant le dîner ?  
- C'est possible ?  
- Tout est prêt."

Tatsumaki hocha la tête et partit retrouver sa protégée à l'étage. Karin avait la plus grande chambre de l'okiya, une vaste pièce de seize tatami avec une extension de quatre tatami pour ses affaires personnelles. L'ensemble était décoré avec la multitude de cadeaux que Karin recevait régulièrement. Même si Tatsumaki était son mécène, elle sortait beaucoup pour participer aux fêtes les plus somptueuses de la capitale. Karin était l'une de ces geisha encore jeune et convoitée par de nombreux hommes. On disait même que le frère du daimyô avait proposé des sommes indécentes à Shigeko pour être le danna de Karin, en vain. La vieille arguait inlassablement que le Hokage était un parti bien plus prestigieux pour la petite que le frère décadent du seigneur du Pays du Feu, ce qui n'était pas spécialement faux.

Chaque famille a sa brebis galeuse et dans le cas du clan du daimyô, son petit frère tenait ce rôle. Il était de notoriété publique que Toraemon buvait plus d'alcool que d'eau et on le voyait rarement deux fois avec la même femme au bras – lorsqu'elles étaient « femmes » et pas « filles ». Sa passion pour Karin ne datait pas d'hier. Dès que la jeune fille avait fait son entrée sur la scène du quartier des geisha, tout homme important avait voulu la posséder. Karin n'avait pas été élevée de la même manière que les autres geisha. Alors qu'elles suivaient l'enseignement d'une grande sœur, Karin s'était contentée des coups de canne de Shigeko, une grande geisha en son temps, reconnue dans le pays pour la qualité de ses filles. Chaque pierre touchée par l'ancienne artiste se transformait en perle.

La réputation suffisait largement à faire passer les mauvaises manières de Karin pour des gestes délicats et raffinés. On disait d'elle qu'elle était espiègle, joueuse et taquine. Cela plaisait à beaucoup d'hommes ventripotents qui se tripotaient certainement en repensant à la peau blanche de la nuque de la jeune fille ou à ses chevilles entrevues sous un mouvement trop ample de kimono. Tout ce jeu de fausse pudeur agaçait plus Tatsumaki qu'il ne l'amusait. Autant il aimait mener en bateau, autant il détestait se faire avoir. Et à ce petit jeu-là, Karin se défendait assez bien pour une gamine de son âge.

La jeune fille était mollement assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, penchée sur un livre quelconque. Elle ne regarda même pas Tatsumaki entrer et l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrache l'ouvrage des mains. Le Hokage tira Karin sur les tatami tout en refermant la fenêtre et l'assit de force par terre. Elle ne fit même pas mine d'être nerveuse ou inquiète, non. Karin resta de marbre, droite et fière comme à son habitude. Tatsumaki s'assit sur un coffre laqué adjacent à la fenêtre, plus souple dans son attitude, ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant plus de relâchement. Karin savait très bien que le Hokage était l'un de ces ninja débonnaires parmi les plus dangereux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tatsumaki en profita pour prendre l'avantage.

"Je suis au courant de tout, disciple d'Orochimaru."

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque Fugaku émergea de sa sieste digestive. Il dormait très mal depuis qu'il était à la capitale, sans savoir pourquoi, aussi profitait-il de chaque moment de calme à sa disposition. Cet après-midi avait été l'un des plus tranquilles à sa connaissance. Raidô et Kotetsu avaient assuré leur tour de garde avec une efficacité militaire puis, à seize heures, s'étaient évaporés il ne savait où. Par la suite, Yûgao et Neji s'étaient faits discrets tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations en dehors de l'okiya. Fugaku avait entendu le Hokage rentrer peu après le début de la troisième garde, ce qui avait peut-être incité les deux jeunes jônin à rester concentrés sur leur tâche. 

Il devait être entre dix-huit et dix-neuf heures, s'il se fiait aux pas précipités des domestiques. Ils ne dînaient jamais avant vingt et une heures mais l'okiya s'agitait dès la fin d'après-midi. Il n'y avait pas que le repas à servir, il fallait aussi préparer les geisha pour les fêtes en leur trouvant des arrangements pour les kimono, nouer leur obi avec zèle et efficacité et ainsi de suite. L'okiya se transformait en ruche pendant deux bonnes heures puis redevenait calme avec la tombée de la nuit. Les activités reprenaient lorsque les jeunes filles revenaient, souvent très tard dans la nuit. Fugaku avait eu l'occasion de voir le retour à une heure avancée et il avait été surpris par l'efficacité de tout le monde.

Le shôji coulissa doucement pour laisser apparaître Hinata qui sursauta en constatant que Fugaku était allongé sur les tatami. La jeune fille hésita un peu mais entra tout de même dans la chambre à petits pas. Le chef du clan Uchiha releva la tête et salua sa compatriote d'un vague signe de la main. Hinata s'inclina légèrement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

"Les autres sont sortis ? demanda Fugaku en s'asseyant.  
- Ne… Neji-nii-san et Yûgao-san sont de garde et j'ai croisé Hokage-sama dans le couloir à l'instant mais les… les autres sont sortis.  
- Tatsumaki-sama est là ?  
- Hum, confirma Hinata. Il semblait fatigué et il … il ne m'a pas remarquée, je crois …  
- Quelque chose l'a préoccupé toute la journée, confia Fugaku. Il a l'air absent depuis qu'il s'est réveillé.  
- Vous … Vous étiez de garde cette nuit ?  
- Oui, bâilla Fugaku tout en s'étirant. J'étais dehors et on s'est juste croisés aussi mais il a fallu que je hausse la voix pour qu'il se rende compte de ma présence. Il doit s'inquiéter pour Konoha. Ça fait une semaine qu'on est partis, après tout."

Hinata hocha la tête tout en tripotant une couture de sa veste. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire toute seule et la présence de Fugaku l'intimidait. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient ainsi. Fugaku semblait être un homme gentil bien qu'il eût l'air sévère. Hinata ne l'avait que rarement croisé à Konoha. Son propre père lui interdisait de sortir seule pour les fêtes l'été ou pour toute autre occasion. Les membres de son équipe devaient forcément être avec elle ou bien au moins un autre Hyûga. Elle n'avait vu Fugaku qu'une ou deux fois et elle s'était toujours empressée de baisser la tête devant cet homme terriblement froid.

Elle avait entendu dire par Sakura que le père de Sasuke était très strict et pas souvent souriant. Cependant, depuis qu'ils étaient à la capitale, Fugaku s'était montré gentil avec tout le monde et participait avec passion aux conversations qui l'intéressaient. Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et même Neji semblait l'apprécier. Hinata n'avait donc pas à se sentir si mal à l'aise avec lui. Elle se répétait que ce n'était que de la timidité et ne voyait pas qu'elle était plus impressionnée qu'autre chose par cet homme.

"Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le dîner. Pourquoi ne pas aller se promener ?"

Fugaku vit Hinata sursauter et perdre le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait, ce qui l'amusa malgré lui. Il comprit parfaitement que sous cet amusement se cachait le sentiment de supériorité dont Tatsumaki lui avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt. C'était donc ça, le goût du pouvoir. Fugaku saisissait à présent un peu mieux ce qui était la force du Hokage ainsi que son pire défaut. Cette supériorité affichée déstabilisait l'adversaire mais fragilisait aussi le guerrier. Lorsqu'on croyait trop en ses capacités, on avait tendance à sous-estimer celles de l'opposant, une erreur souvent fatale dans un combat entre ninja.

La jeune fille accepta cependant l'invitation en remarquant le regard insistant que Fugaku posait sur elle. Ils sortirent sans avertir personne et se dirigèrent sans se presser vers l'une des rivières qui traversaient la capitale, progressant sur les pavés sans rien dire. L'amusement de Fugaku s'était évaporé dès la porte de l'okiya refermée derrière lui.

"_Il est temps d'apprendre l'humilité au clan Hyûga, vous ne croyez pas ?_"

Ça l'avait surpris. Qui cela n'aurait-il pas surpris ? Fugaku avait toujours soupçonné une préférence envers son clan de la part des différents Hokage mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'un d'entre eux l'admît si ouvertement. Les rivalités au sein de Konoha servaient les intérêts des Hokage depuis le début. Mettre un terme à la vieille guerre entre Uchiha et Hyûga ne pouvait rien présager de bon pour la suite, selon Fugaku. Même si son clan se retrouvait propulsé à la première place, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant sa suprématie. Il faudrait jouer finement en collaboration avec le pouvoir en place pour s'en tirer sans trop de casse à chaque confrontation.

Fugaku ne doutait pas que Tatsumaki le soutiendrait et serait encore plus impliqué lorsque l'un de ses fils lui succèderait à la tête du clan. Il savait qu'Itachi était un électron libre et qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais se détacher du Hokage. Cela lui donnait plus le statut de boulet que de chef de clan mais le culte quasi-mystique qu'il vouait à Tatsumaki payerait un jour ou l'autre. Quant à Sasuke, Fugaku le jugeait trop naïf. Sasuke croyait dur comme fer à tout ce que son frère lui disait – Itachi en avait souvent profité lorsqu'ils étaient petits – et avait du mal à faire la part des choses. Sasuke était un diamant brut, à peine mis en forme par son clan et son instructeur. Personne n'arrivait à lui donner une forme cohérente pour l'instant, retardant l'éveil d'un grand ninja.

Fugaku le savait : plus il réfléchissait à sa succession, plus la balance penchait vers Sasuke malgré ses défauts. Il ne lui manquait qu'un coup de pouce pour devenir un homme, sans quoi il resterait toujours cet adolescent mal dégrossi, un ninja sans grand talent. Fugaku pensait sincèrement que le Hokage en avait conscience. Après tout, s'il avait placé Sasuke sous l'instruction de son propre disciple, il y avait bien une raison et la plus probable était qu'il avait repéré les capacités du jeune garçon durant l'académie. Le système d'évaluation à Konoha n'avait rien d'équitable. Les élèves étaient répartis par trois selon leurs niveaux qu'on disait hétérogènes. Il n'en était rien. Meilleurs étaient les enfants, meilleur était leur instructeur.

Sasuke avait eu une chance de plus que les autres apprentis ninja, tout comme Sakura : il avait été admis dans le courant le plus puissant de Konoha, celui qui avait vu éclore chaque Hokage, celui qu'on nommait simplement « Grand Courant ». Il regroupait différents styles de combat, autant qu'il y avait eu de ninja en vérité, et autant de lignées de clans variés. Chaque enfant intégré à ce courant se voyait devenir un jour ou l'autre l'une des figures importantes de Konoha – s'il vivait assez vieux pour ça. Excepté le Troisième Hokage, chaque professeur y avait perdu au moins un élève. On pouvait croire que Tatsumaki remportait la palme mais c'était en fait son propre instructeur qui avait subi le plus de pertes. L'ermite Jiraiya avait eu beaucoup d'élèves au cours de ses pérégrinations et un sur cinq seulement avait survécu. Le Quatrième Hokage faisait partie de ces trois chanceux.

Fugaku n'imaginait pas que Tatsumaki puisse s'intéresser à Sasuke pour d'autres raisons. Sasuke n'avait réellement qu'un potentiel alors qu'Itachi était un ninja complet. De ce point de vue là, l'aîné était beaucoup plus intéressant. Itachi avait prouvé sa valeur bien plus tôt. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être cette précocité qui l'avait éloigné du clan, songea Fugaku. Itachi avait cherché ses limites et les avait trouvées en la personne du Hokage. Qu'il lui voue un quasi culte pour l'avoir arrêté dans sa quête autodestructrice était compréhensible mais Fugaku ne l'appréciait pas. Il aurait dû symboliser les limites de son fils, tout comme son propre père l'avait fait pour lui, au lieu de quoi le Quatrième avait endossé toutes les responsabilités. Peut-être considérait-il Itachi comme son fils ? Fugaku n'en savait rien et ne se risquerait certainement pas à poser directement la question.

"U … Uchiha-dono …"

Fugaku tourna la tête vers la petite Hinata, sortant de ses pensées assez abruptement. Ils se trouvaient sur l'un des ponts enjambant la Sumida, non loin du quartier des théâtres. Hinata avait la tête baissée et semblait hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait dire – voire sur l'utilité même de parler. Le ciel commençait à se teinter doucement d'orange, donnant à la scène une certaine intimité. Fugaku savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour assurer la pérennité de son clan jusqu'à ce que l'un de ces deux fils se démarque suffisamment, il devait détruire les Hyûga. Hiashi avait précipité la chute de son clan le jour où il avait osé se dresser contre le Hokage. La leçon allait lui coûter très cher, bien plus qu'une simple mise à l'écart de quelques membres du clan, chose assez courante pour une bêtise de ce genre. Fugaku devait briser Hinata pour protéger Itachi et Sasuke.

Seulement voilà : bien que Tatsumaki lui ait indiqué la voie royale pour protéger son clan, Fugaku ne savait foutrement pas comment s'y prendre avec une femme, à plus forte raison une adolescente timide et coincée. Il avait été fiancé à Mikoto sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, marié deux années plus tard et père un calendrier plus loin. Avant Mikoto, Fugaku n'avait connu que deux femmes : sa mère et la kunoichi qui l'avait dépucelé lors de l'initiation imposée, à l'époque, à chaque ninja dans sa quinzième année. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait mis souvent le couvert avec son épouse par la suite, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'adresser à une femme, surtout pour ce genre de chose. Fugaku se doutait bien qu'il devait user de douceur et de romantisme pour arriver à ses fins avec Hinata mais il n'avait aucune idée du sens réel de ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer comme il l'avait fait avec Mikoto, ça ne mènerait à rien.

Fugaku se racla la gorge et Hinata se tassa un peu. Il se sentit un peu coupable sur l'instant : la gamine était plus terrorisée qu'autre chose. Fugaku avait entendu dire que les Hyûga étaient très sévères dans leur éducation et ça ne l'aurait pas étonné d'apprendre que Hiashi battait sa propre fille. Enfin, il n'en avait plus l'occasion à présent. Hinata avait été intronisée chef du clan Hyûga contre toute attente. Ça avait certes été une grande surprise désarçonnant un bon nombre de ninja mais il était évident que quelqu'un d'autre tirerait les ficelles dans l'ombre à l'avenir. Fugaku devait s'assurer que Hinata ne serait qu'entre ses mains avant que le marionnettiste n'entre en jeu. C'était une question de jours : tout se jouerait avant leur retour à Konoha.

"Il commence à faire frais, commença Fugaku.  
- Euh … Je… Je n'ai pas … Il fait encore chaud …"

Tentative numéro un : échec. Fugaku soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre.

"Nous devrions rentrer. On arrivera juste pour le dîner si on ne traîne pas trop."

Hinata hocha la tête et suivit docilement Fugaku, le regard bas, sans rien dire. Tentative numéro deux : échec. C'était déjà trop au goût du Fugaku. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, cherchant le moindre détail important sur elle. Elle avait forcément une faille quelque part où il pourrait s'insinuer. Fugaku dévia son regard de la poitrine généreuse de l'enfant. Mauvaise pensée au mauvais moment. Le chef du clan Uchiha s'arrêta sans se soucier de la foule pour se retourner vers la jeune fille.

"Hinata-dono.  
- O… Oui !  
- Vous me plaisez."

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et repartit en direction de l'okiya, laissant Hinata sans voix au milieu de la rue. Tentative numéro trois : réussite.

* * *

Shikamaru regardait le fond de son verre d'eau comme s'il voulait s'y noyer mais Hidan se fichait royalement de l'attitude du gamin. Le faucheur préférait scruter la foule locale, adossé comme il l'était au comptoir, son arme et son pendentif bien en vue. Il avait retiré son bandeau frontal sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis ce soir et Shikamaru pensait sincèrement que c'était mieux comme ça. Ils étaient à Tanzaku, une ville connue pour ses fêtes incessantes et le manque de moral de ses habitants. On comptait plus d'hôtels de passe que de maisons particulières, il était donc assez simple de se loger pour pas très cher, même si cela signifiait dormir avec Hidan. Shikamaru était prêt à dormir par terre, de toute façon. 

Les quarante-huit heures qu'il avait passées en tête-à-tête avec Hidan lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie de couple et surtout pas avec cet homme-là. Hidan n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler de tout et de rien pendant le voyage. Le nukenin n'avait, en prime, pas dormi plus de deux heures d'affilée, tapant encore plus sur les nerfs de Shikamaru qui aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment-là pour être sourd. Se percer lui-même les tympans était une idée qui lui avait effleuré le cervelet mais ç'aurait été plus handicapant qu'autre chose par la suite. Il devait tout de même assurer la réussite de sa mission et ne pas se laisser aller. Hidan ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement.

Le bar où ils se trouvaient était bondé à cette heure-là et de nombreuses filles venaient racoler les clients dans cet endroit. Hidan les envoyait paître d'un regard, visiblement plus intéressé par les allées et venues à l'entrée que par les tenues affriolantes des prostituées. Shikamaru les ignorait simplement, grognant parfois lorsque l'une d'elle était un peu trop insistante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans ce genre d'endroits. Son père se saoulait régulièrement avec ses camarades dans un bar à danseuses à Konoha et Shikamaru se faisait un devoir de le tirer de là lui-même pour que sa mère ne soit pas au courant. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'académie, il jouait donc les chaperons de temps en temps et gérait le manque de sérieux de ses parents.

Lorsqu'il était devenu chûnin, Nara Yoshino avait repris du service comme professeur à l'académie. Son mari, Shikaku, avait refusé qu'elle prenne le risque de retourner en mission après plus de douze années à jouer les femmes au foyer et Shikamaru avait insisté dans ce sens auprès de sa mère. Il était préparé à la possible perte d'un membre de sa famille, ça lui était déjà arrivé, mais il préférait tout de même savoir sa mère en sûreté au village plutôt qu'à travers le pays. Les kunoichi n'avaient, de surcroît, pas les mêmes types de mission que les hommes. Si Yoshino avait été formée comme medic-nin, les choses auraient été encore différentes mais une simple chûnin se voyait plutôt attribuer des missions nécessitant une certaine approche.

Hidan se redressa légèrement en voyant un client entrer et Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. C'était un homme grand, au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et à la carrure impressionnante. On ne voyait que ses yeux verts et une petite partie de sa peau tannée par le soleil, le reste de sa tête était caché par un capuchon blanc couvrant également ses épaules ainsi que par un masque de tissu noir. Il portait une tunique descendant jusqu'aux genoux, serrée à la taille par une simple étoffe blanche nouée sur le côté, aux manches larges ainsi qu'un pantalon évasé frôlant ses chevilles. Shikamaru distingua des motifs de vague brodés en fils gris anthracite sur la tunique noire et repris sur le bord des manches.

Des vêtements aussi soignés pour un ninja étaient inhabituels. Cependant, ça ne faisait que confirmer l'appartenance de cet homme : Taki. Son bandeau frontal à l'insigne rayé annonçait clairement la couleur : monsieur était un nukenin et le faisait savoir, même à Tanzaku où il était pourtant fréquent de croiser des ninja de Konoha. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il se savait suffisamment fort pour affronter les chûnin en faction. L'homme se dirigea vers le bar sans même regarder la salle et s'assit à coté de Hidan qui souriait comme un bienheureux.

"Umeshu pur pour moi, ume-jûsu pour le gosse.  
- Va te faire, ricana Hidan en s'asseyant correctement. J'ai passé l'âge des sirops à l'eau.  
- Un gosse reste un gosse et celui qui est à côté de toi a un sale regard.  
- C'est Shikamaru, il est avec moi.  
- Oh ? Les affaires sont à ce point si peu rentables pour que tu doives faire le garde chiourme ? Je savais que tu valais pas grand-chose comme nukenin.  
- Je constate que tu aimes toujours autant me rabaisser … Tu changes pas, Kakuzu."

Les yeux verts se plissèrent légèrement et Shikamaru comprit que le dénommé Kakuzu souriait – il remercia mentalement Asuma d'avoir aussi souvent traîné avec Hatake Kakashi. Le barman servit les boissons et Hidan poussa son verre surmonté d'une paille vers Shikamaru qui soupira lourdement pour signifier son mécontentement.

"C'est rare de te voir à Tanzaku, nota Hidan en s'accoudant au comptoir. Tu serais pas là pour m'emmerder avec un truc qui m'appartient, par hasard ?  
- Insinues-tu que j'aurais pu détrousser un pauvre livreur de Fuyumi croisé sur une route quelconque en direction de l'Ouest ? Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout.  
- C'est vrai. Tu l'aurais tué et non pas simplement détroussé.  
- C'est déjà plus plausible, admit Kakuzu en piquant la paille de Shikamaru qui s'apprêtait à la prendre en bouche.  
- Un bocal à légumes d'environ vingt centimètres de haut sur dix de large, rempli de formol, avec deux yeux qui flottent dedans, ça te dit vraiment rien ?  
- J'en ai plein des comme ça chez moi mais il va falloir allonger la monnaie si tu veux en récupérer un.  
- Quel connard … J'en ai besoin demain et j'ai pas de tunes. Et puis t'as franchement du culot ! C'est moi qui me suis farci ce putain d'Uchiha ! C'est _ma_ prise.  
- Tu vas toucher combien pour ça ? demanda Kakuzu en faisant passer la paille sous son masque.  
- Suffisamment pour être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver.  
- Pas grand-chose donc. Mon pauvre Hidan, tu es vraiment un imbécile.  
- Je te file la moitié de la prime si tu me rends mon colis maintenant.  
- Il a sous-entendu que ça l'intéressait pas, soupira Shikamaru de l'autre côté de Hidan. C'est vrai que c'est pas grand-chose, comme prime. Ça fait quoi ? Dans les cent ou deux cent mille ryo. C'est la solde mensuelle d'un jônin sans élèves à Konoha.  
- Le gosse a raison, railla Kakuzu. Tu t'es fait mettre bien profond, une fois de plus."

Hidan se retourna vers Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils alors que Kakuzu ricanait de son côté. Shikamaru tendit le bras jusqu'à un pot derrière le comptoir pour prendre une paille et ignora superbement le regard meurtrier de son partenaire. La valeur du colis était en fait une information assez intéressante. Cela signifiait d'une part que le commanditaire n'avait pas des moyens financiers énormes et de l'autre que les yeux pouvaient lui arriver dans n'importe quel état, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Shikamaru avait deux possibilités en tête : soit le commanditaire voulait juste donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière qu'était Konoha, soit il pouvait quand même se servir des Sharingan malgré leur état final. L'attaque s'était produite le vingt Août et le sept Septembre touchait à sa fin. Shikamaru ne donnait pas cher non plus des yeux après presque un mois dans le formol, ils étaient certainement inutilisables à présent.

La solution la plus probable était que le commanditaire voulait juste faire peur à Konoha en lui montrant qu'il pouvait atteindre n'importe qui au sein même des murs du village. Shikamaru était prêt à parier que cette démonstration de force ne visait que le Quatrième Hokage. Il lui manquait juste un élément : pourquoi Hidan ? Etait-il sous contrat juste pour ce coup de semonce ou bien avait-il plus de liens avec le commanditaire ? Shikamaru préféra opter pour la première hypothèse en reconsidérant le comportement de son coéquipier. Hidan semblait pressé de se débarrasser de cette affaire et il avait peut-être un peu peur de la personne à qui il devait confier le colis le lendemain. En tout cas, Hidan ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui avec lui, vu sa réaction face à l'urgence de la situation. Il en avait même abandonné Kisame à son triste sort alors qu'il aurait pu en tirer avantage par la suite.

Tout en faisant des bulles dans son verre, Shikamaru observa Kakuzu se lever pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il l'étudiait avec soin, notant le moindre détail de sa physionomie et cherchant un possible lien de parenté avec quelqu'un. Kakuzu finit par poser son verre vide sur le comptoir et recommença à sourire sous son masque.

"Un Nara, hein ? T'es le premier ayant déserté que je croise et ça fait pourtant un bout de temps que je suis là."

Shikamaru haussa les épaules d'un air pas intéressé et s'imagina que Hidan allait se faire une joie de tout lui raconter mais rien ne vint. Il tourna la tête vers son coéquipier pour voir celui-ci boudant ostensiblement, les bras croisés sur son torse et marmonnant dans son coin. Shikamaru soupira.

"Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, Kakuzu-san, commença l'adolescent, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je sois franc avec vous : je suis en mission pour Konoha.  
- Oh ? Intéressant.  
- Je dois enquêter sur le meurtre d'Uchiha Gôro et, si possible, récupérer les Sharingan dérobés.  
- Tu vas donc tenter de tuer Hidan avant demain matin.  
- Vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas possible."

Kakuzu ne répondit pas, scrutant le visage impassible de Shikamaru et ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il avait droit à toutes ces explications. Soudain, ses sourcils s'arquèrent.

"Tu veux que je t'aide à le tuer, c'est ça ?  
- Pourquoi pas, lâcha Shikamaru en repoussant son verre.  
- Quoi ?! hurla Hidan. C'est de la triche !"

Cette fois-ci, Kakuzu rit pour de bon, s'attirant certains regards à cause de sa voix grave et rauque. Hidan se leva mais Kakuzu le plaqua violemment contre le comptoir d'une main passée par-dessus la tête de Shikamaru qui se tassa dans l'espoir de se faire le plus petit possible.

"C'est tentant, avoua Kakuzu en appuyant sur la gorge de Hidan, très tentant. Mais ça ne m'apporte rien. Tu as dix secondes pour me convaincre, gamin."

Shikamaru perdit une seconde en constatant que Kakuzu était vraiment en train d'étrangler Hidan dont le visage prenait une violente teinte rouge sous les yeux effarés de l'assistance.

"Je ne peux rien garantir sans consulter le Hokage avant.  
- Six secondes.  
- Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, je pourrais …  
- Quatre secondes.  
- Des informations sur Konoha ?  
- Deux secondes.  
- Des …  
- Une …  
- Ce que vous voulez !!"

Kakuzu planta son regard dans celui, un peu paniqué, de Shikamaru sans pour autant lâcher Hidan qui tapait du poing sur le bois. L'échange silencieux dura une longue minute avant que Kakuzu ne libère finalement Hidan qui se renversa au sol en emportant avant lui son tabouret, aspirant par grandes goulées l'air qui lui avait manqué. Kakuzu se recula un peu de l'adolescent et commanda un autre verre, avec une paille cette fois, sans faire attention aux insultes que lui balançait le faucheur.

"Hidan gagne par défaut.  
- Je peux …, tenta Shikamaru.  
- Pas grand-chose, visiblement, railla Kakuzu en prenant son verre.  
- Mais … !  
- Ça suffit, gamin."

Shikamaru baissa la tête et serra les dents. Il s'était fait avoir, lui aussi. Ce Kakuzu n'avait pas eu l'intention de traiter avec lui depuis le début. Le nukenin de Taki but sa consommation à la paille d'une traite, posa son verre et quitta son tabouret pour relever Hidan à bout de bras.

"On a à parler affaires, nous deux.  
- T'étais prêt à me buter y'a trente secondes et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, enfoiré ?! hurla Hidan qui se contenait visiblement pour ne pas prendre sa faux et découper du déserteur.  
- Bah, tu sais très bien que tu es mon petit préféré. Allons ailleurs. Patron, le gosse paye, rajouta-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Hidan."

Shikamaru frappa du poing sur le comptoir dès que Kakuzu et Hidan furent sortis du bar. Il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche, les posa et s'en alla sans même savoir si la somme était juste ou pas – il s'en fichait. Cela faisait longtemps que Shikamaru n'avait pas été agacé de cette façon. Tout aurait pu être réglé cette nuit mais il avait fallu qu'il foire lamentablement sur une fausse négociation qu'il n'avait pas prévue. La meilleure chose à faire était de partir pour Konoha maintenant et d'attendre le Hokage pour en prendre plein la tronche dix minutes puis retourner tranquillement à ses pénates. Après tout, il avait tiré assez de conclusions comme ça, sa mission n'était pas complètement ratée. Cependant, Shikamaru refusa de prendre cette voie-là. Il pouvait encore gagner. La nuit serait longue pour lui.

Il suivit à bonne distance Kakuzu et Hidan à travers les rues animées de Tanzaku et ralentit un peu l'allure lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils quittaient la petite ville. Hidan avait dit que Kakuzu était rarement à Tanzaku, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient certainement dans une retraite sûre du nukenin de Taki ou un lieu isolé. Shikamaru ne pourrait pas les suivre sans se faire remarquer. Il tenta tout de même le tout pour le tout et se fit le plus discret possible dans les ombres épaisses de la nuit. Minuit arriva rapidement et les trois ninja pénétrèrent dans un petit hameau aux maisons branlantes. Shikamaru en conclut qu'elles étaient vides et abandonnées depuis plusieurs années. Cependant, Kakuzu entraîna Hidan dans l'une des maisons et un peu de lumière filtra à travers les trous dans les volets de bois. Shikamaru attendit une bonne demi-heure à l'écart avant de se glisser sans bruit vers la maison.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre à espionner, une main défonça le panneau de bois et lui agrippa la gorge avec force. Shikamaru essaya de briser le poignet mais il s'arrêta net dans sa tentative lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'avait qu'un avant-bras entre les mains. Des tentacules noirs sortaient à l'extrémité tranchée, bougeant d'elles-mêmes et s'enroulant autour des bras de Shikamaru. D'autres se plantèrent dans le sol pour l'immobiliser complètement. Shikamaru constata que, malgré la poigne serrée, la main ne cherchait pas à l'étrangler. Elle l'avait juste piégé. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le vieux parquet craquant à l'occasion et quelqu'un poussa le panneau de bois. Shikamaru fixa sans surprise Kakuzu avec défi.

"On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, gamin ?"

_A suivre …_

**Notes  
**Yûyake (夕焼け) : crépuscule. La ville est donc située à l'Ouest.  
Shimo (霜) : givre, gel. Au Nord.  
Kangyo (乾魚) : poisson séché. Sud-Est, avant l'isthme menant à la péninsule du Pays du Feu.  
Hattori Hanzô : l'un des plus fameux ninja du clan d'Iga (1541 - 1596). C'est une référence au monde réel, je sais, tout comme le prénom de Sasuke (Sarutobi Sasuke, un autre grand ninja ayant réellement existé), les marionnettes de Chiyô, le style de Deidara, etc. J'ai pas envie de me justifier plus que ça.  
Umeshu (梅酒) : liqueur à base de prunes macérées dans l'alcool à 35-40°. Se boit généralement avec des glaçons ou coupée avec de l'eau. Pour plus de détail, je vous conseille Wikipédia.  
Ume-jûsu (梅ジュース) : sirop de prune fait à partir de vinaigre de prune.

**Blablabla**  
Navrée pour le léger retard de publication, j'ai eu quelques jours d'absence. Je m'en sors pas trop mal, ceci dit.  
Bref, j'ai changé de correctrice. Je suis maintenant sous le joug de la tyrannique Shirenai, Diablesse de l'Orthographe. Applaudissez-la parce qu'elle a corrigé tout Outcast en trois jours alors qu'elle avait ses devoirs à faire (notez que je lui ai dit que ça ne pressait pas mais elle a tenu à être rapide).  
Normalement, pas de chapitre dans deux semaines mais dans trois. Pourquoi ? Parce que la semaine prochaine est réservée à l'écriture d'un énorme lemon threesome (Kakuzu + Shikamaru) x Hidan (vous vous rappelez du principe de distribution en maths ? même principe) ! Il ne sera pas publié sur ffnet, seulement sur mon LJ. Passez-y pour vous tenir informé !


	25. 22 Cet été là

**Titre :** Outcast  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Hitto-sama, AR  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note :** Ce chapitre est un peu spécial car c'est plus un cadeau pour mes lecteurs qu'autre chose (mais il fait, bien sûr, partie de l'histoire aussi). Joyeux Noël et tout le tralala.

**-¤ Outcast ¤-  
**Chapitre 22 : _Cet été-là_

"Félicitations, Itachi."

Une tête qui s'incline poliment, comme si l'enfant piquait du nez après une journée bien chargée. C'était un peu le cas : Itachi était fatigué et il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée à entendre son père se gausser de la réussite de son premier fils. Même le sourire doux de sa mère, sa tendre mère, n'allégea pas sa tête. De l'autre côté de la table, derrière les grands-parents maternels, Sasuke semblait bouder. C'était un jour important pour lui aussi, après tout.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée, Sasuke ?"

Le petit frère releva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, vers Itachi qui lui souriait un peu. Sasuke regarda un instant son père, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, mais répondit tout de même.

"On n'a pas fait grand-chose …  
- C'était comme ça pour moi aussi le premier jour, assura Itachi.  
- Ah oui, s'exclama la grand-mère paternelle, c'était la rentrée à l'académie aujourd'hui ! Mais Sasuke-chan n'est pas un peu petit pour y aller ?  
- Sasuke va avoir huit ans cet été, rappela gentiment Mikoto en déposant un beau plat de légumes sur la table basse."

Elle sourit au petit dernier qui se tortilla un peu sur son coussin. Sa propre grand-mère avait oublié sa rentrée à l'académie, elle aussi n'avait d'yeux que pour Itachi. Sasuke ne savait même pas pourquoi son frère recevait tous les honneurs. Qu'avait-il fait de si important pour que même leur père l'ignore ? Le matin même, lorsque le Quatrième Hokage avait personnellement accueilli les nouveaux élèves, son père s'était contenté d'être là mais Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait pas pensé un instant à lui. Sitôt la petite réunion finie, son père s'était dirigé vers le Hokage et ils avaient discuté quelques minutes alors que Sasuke rentrait en classe. Il ne l'avait pas accompagné comme l'avaient fait les autres parents et il n'avait pas assisté à la première heure de cours, comme les autres. Sasuke aurait préféré qu'Itachi ou sa mère l'accompagne aujourd'hui, ç'aurait été mieux. Ç'aurait été parfait.

Une petite boîte apparut soudainement dans le champ de vision de Sasuke qui releva la tête pour voir sa mère lui sourire. En fait, tout le monde le regardait et attendait visiblement quelque chose de sa part.

"C'est un cadeau pour ta rentrée, chuchota Mikoto."

Sasuke haussa les sourcils tout en remerciant pour le cadeau. Il glissa un regard vers Itachi qui ouvrait lui aussi une boîte en bois fin, un peu plus grande que la sienne. Sasuke s'empressa de faire coulisser le couvercle pour découvrir un set complet de kunai et de shuriken de très bonne facture. Le métal luisait faiblement à la lumière tamisée de la pièce et semblait déjà très aiguisé.

"Sasuke, attrape."

Par pur réflexe, le cadet réceptionna une espèce de boule de papier froissée et difforme assez lourde venant de son grand frère. Itachi n'était vraiment pas soigneux lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des emballages, pensa Sasuke en cherchant un moyen de défaire l'ensemble sans déchirer sauvagement le papier. Finalement, il dégagea une pierre à affûter toute neuve en complément de ses nouveaux outils. Sasuke sourit à son frère qui fit semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser à cet instant, juste parce qu'il était gêné de se montrer attentionné envers le petit alors que son père le fixait intensément.

Quelques semaines, quelques mois passèrent. En ce début août, Itachi se retrouvait dans le bureau du Hokage. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Uzumaki Tatsumaki était un homme difficile à cerner, même pour l'excellent Uchiha qu'Itachi était. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde semblait attiré par cet être humain. On disait qu'il était le plus puissant ninja de Konoha mais Itachi ne l'avait jamais vu se battre. Il avait tué le démon Kyûbi, la belle affaire ! Itachi se souvenait un peu de cette nuit-là : son père était sorti combattre, comme tous les autres, sa mère s'était assurée que Sasuke dormait bien –il n'avait que quelques mois à l'époque – et s'était absentée plusieurs minutes. Itachi savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son père malgré la distance qui existait entre eux. Il n'était pas stupide, il voyait bien que ses parents ne s'aimaient pas. Ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé, une alliance pour produire la meilleure descendance possible. Itachi s'était dit, du haut de ses cinq ans, qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un adulte aussi mauvais que ses parents.

"Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette en ce moment, Itachi."

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Itachi soupira, agacé.

"Je dors mal, mentit-il avec aplomb. Ça me fait toujours ça quand les grosses chaleurs arrivent."

Tatsumaki haussa les sourcils, comme s'il croyait à cette version-là de l'histoire. Itachi n'était même pas honteux d'avoir menti à son supérieur. Ce type, il ne l'aimait pas alors autant ne pas se fatiguer à faire semblant d'être en admiration devant lui, comme tous les autres.

"Non, j'ai plus l'impression que quelque chose te préoccupe.  
- C'est pour me faire la morale que vous m'avez demandé de venir ?"

Le Hokage resta impassible, la tête appuyée contre son poing, plus ou moins affalé dans son fauteuil. Itachi avait gaffé et il s'en fichait. Tatsumaki soupira et se détacha de sa place pour aller s'installer devant les grandes fenêtres offrant une vue panoramique de Konoha. Un petit silence inconfortable envahit la pièce quelques instants.

"Ce ne doit pas être simple pour toi. Tu crois être un pion que deux camps veulent utiliser, n'est-ce pas ?"

Itachi en oublia de respirer une seconde. « Tu es l'interface de connexion entre le clan et les dirigeants du village », c'étaient les mots de son propre père à chaque fois qu'Itachi préférait une mission à un quelconque évènement au sein du clan. Le Hokage le savait.

"Tu es un génie, Itachi, déjà chûnin et membre de l'ANBU à seulement treize ans. Mais tu es aussi un enfant, rajouta Tatsumaki en se tournant vers l'adolescent.  
- Je suis shinobi avant tout, contra Itachi.  
- Tu n'as pas à subir les erreurs que les adultes autour de toi font.  
- N'insultez pas le clan Uchiha, Hokage-sama.  
- Sinon quoi ? se moqua Tatsumaki. Ce n'est pas le clan Uchiha qui gère Konoha, c'est moi. Si je trouve que les Uchiha en font trop dans leurs propres intérêts et en oubliant ceux du village, il est de mon devoir de les rappeler à l'ordre.  
- Alors c'est ça, fit Itachi d'une voix grondante, c'est ça que vous vouliez me dire : qu'il est temps pour le clan Uchiha de retourner à sa place !  
- Non, répondit le Hokage en haussant les épaules. Je t'ai demandé de venir pour te donner un ordre de mission un peu particulier.  
- Tuer les membres du clan ? cracha Itachi."

Le Quatrième observa un instant le regard froid d'Itachi et sut qu'il était prêt à le faire, peut-être n'attendait-il que ça : se débarrasser de la pression que représentait le clan. Tatsumaki n'avait jusque-là pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle et ça le dérangea un peu de savoir qu'il était passé à côté de pareille montagne de haine. Il se targuait d'être fin psychologue et voilà qu'il oubliait complètement qu'un adolescent, ninja ou non, se sentait forcément accablé de toutes parts à cette période de sa vie. Itachi ne faisait pas exception : il considérait que le clan Uchiha l'étouffait. Il se rebellait bêtement face à l'autorité.

"Et si c'était le cas ?  
- Je le ferais, répondit calmement Itachi.  
- Voilà un jeune terroriste en herbe !"

Itachi serra les poings, faisant craquer quelques articulations. Tatsumaki lui sourit dangereusement.

"Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? continua le Hokage. Tu veux te débarrasser de ce clan et de ce village qui gâchent ton talent mais tu ne peux pas, tu n'es pas assez fort et tu le sais. Qu'attends-tu pour acquérir cette puissance, Itachi ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, cracha l'adolescent.  
- Fugaku-san ne t'a pas parlé du Mangekyô Sharingan ?"

Un sourire victorieux face à un visage blême. Tatsumaki voyait très nettement qu'Itachi réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais ses pensées revenaient forcément à une seule question : pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Le Hokage s'adossa contre une fenêtre et glissa ses mains dans les poches, beaucoup plus neutre que la seconde précédente. Un léger sourire jovial incurvait ses lèvres.

"Le Mangekyô Sharingan est le nom que l'on donne à un autre type de Sharingan, bien supérieur au commun. Je suis sûr que tu n'exploites déjà pas à cent pour cent tes yeux alors je comprends pourquoi ton père ne t'a rien dit. Et puis, ce serait dangereux de te laisser obtenir ce genre de force, tu ne crois pas ?"

Itachi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa colère s'était transformée, elle était à présent beaucoup plus lourde, beaucoup plus sourde et plus violente encore.

"Vous m'avez fait venir pour me montrer mes faiblesses ? demanda Itachi en fixant le sol.  
- Non, en fait c'est une mission bête et méchante : je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de tension en ce moment entre Uchiha et Hyûga, j'aimerais que tu enquêtes là-dessus. Après tout, tu es bien placé pour savoir ce qui cloche.  
- Vous me demandez de trahir mon clan ?  
- Je te demande de faire ton travail : obéir aux ordres du Hokage, rectifia Tatsumaki en haussant les épaules. Comme il serait suspect que tu reçoives de l'argent pour rien, car bien sûr toutes ces informations doivent rester entre toi et moi, je te dirai tout ce que je sais sur le Mangekyô Sharingan."

L'adolescent détourna un peu les yeux. Tatsumaki savait que la proposition était très tentante pour lui mais il hésitait quand même à faire l'espion. Son attachement au clan était un peu plus fort que prévu.

"C'est un ord…  
- Qu'est-ce que vous ferez avec ces informations ? coupa Itachi en plantant son regard noir dans les yeux du Hokage.  
- Tu veux poser une condition, comprit Tatsumaki. Je t'écoute, rajouta-t-il après un petit silence."

* * *

"I-ta-chi-cha-n !"

Des épaules qui s'affaissent en un soupir silencieux. Shisui descendit en trottinant les escaliers menant à un petit ponton au dessus d'un lac près du quartier Uchiha. Itachi était là, assis au bout, regardant les eaux calmes. Son cousin s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Ma tante m'a demandé de venir te chercher, le dîner est prêt depuis un moment.  
- Tu squattes encore, marmonna Itachi.  
- Mon vieux déprime depuis que maman est morte. C'est à peine s'il bouffe quand je suis pas là. Ma tante veille juste à ce que je mange correctement de temps en temps.  
- T'as dix-sept ans, tu es chûnin, barre-toi.  
- En abandonnant mon vieux à son triste sort ? C'est tentant."

Shisui s'assit finalement à côté d'Itachi. Ses pieds effleuraient la surface de l'eau.

"Mais je pourrais pas. C'est mon père.  
- Tu ne seras jamais un bon ninja si tu n'es pas capable de tuer ta famille sur ordre du Hokage, fit Itachi en s'allongeant sur le bois sec.  
- Tu dis des choses effrayantes, répondit Shisui en écarquillant les yeux. Tu pourrais ?  
- J'attends que ça."

Shisui frissonna et ce n'était pas à cause de l'humidité très relative de cette fin de journée d'été. Il inspira profondément tout en écoutant le son sourd de la grosse cloche du temple Nakano qui annonçait la fermeture des portes pour la nuit.

"Tu sais, Itachi, mon père parle dans son sommeil."

Pas de réponse.

"Il parle vraiment, c'est pas juste quelques mots à cause d'un cauchemar."

Pas de réponse.

"Et quand on lui pose une question, il y répond.  
- En quoi ça me concerne ? soupira Itachi, agacé.  
- L'autre nuit, je l'ai entendu parler. Je m'étais levé pour aller aux toilettes, le truc con par excellence. Et je l'ai entendu. Il ne s'est pas réveillé quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre ni quand je me suis assis à côté de son futon. Il disait « Itoko, Itoko, ma pauvre Itoko ». Itoko, c'était le prénom de ma mère. Alors je lui ai demandé : pourquoi Itoko est morte ? Il m'a répondu que c'était l'idée de son frère."

Un soupir. Sa voix était un peu crispée.

"Mon vieux a deux frères : oncle Fugaku et oncle Fukujirô. A ton avis, lequel des deux a tué ma mère ?  
- Ce ne sont que des paroles d'un homme dépressif et endormi, grogna Itachi. Ça n'a aucune valeur.  
- Tu crois ? fit Shisui sans espoir. Moi je pense plutôt que j'ai loupé quelque chose. Je ne suis pas convié aux réunions du clan ces derniers temps, toi tu n'y vas pas parce que tu as trop de travail, alors il n'y a que Jûjirô qui est présent. Il s'en vante même. Je l'ai vu hier et il m'a dit que des choses importantes avaient été décidées dans la nuit de mardi. C'est pas juste que je sois écarté. Je suis aussi le petit-fils de grand-père !  
- Comme Sasuke et il ne participe à aucune réunion.  
- Il a huit ans, marmonna Shisui.  
- J'avais huit ans la première fois.  
- T'es un peu particulier, ricana le cousin. T'es le premier fils du premier fils de grand-père, tu as plus de poids que les autres. Oncle Fugaku t'a fait marquer des points en montrant à son père que tu étais capable de suivre malgré ton jeune âge. Moi je n'ai été convié aux réunions que lorsque j'avais quinze ans. C'est plus humiliant qu'autre chose."

Itachi avala sa salive, fixant toujours le ciel où quelques étoiles pointaient le bout de leur nez. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un cousin exclu du clan pour avoir des informations, bien qu'il se fichât de l'état de santé mentale de Shisui. Cependant, il lui fallait jouer finement et lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête ou sinon Shisui allait faire une bêtise.

"Il n'y a pas d'honneur et pas d'humiliation possible, répondit Itachi en se relevant d'un coup de reins. Ce n'est pas ta famille, ton clan, qui décide de ton avenir, c'est le Hokage. Tu vis pour la communauté et grâce à la communauté. Ne mets pas en danger Konoha, ne te préoccupe pas de mourir dignement, oublie ton unité parce que tu es un ninja.  
- Je sais tout ça, c'est ce qu'on apprend dès qu'on rentre à l'académie …  
- Alors applique ces préceptes et arrête de te prendre la tête avec…  
- Itachi, tu es dans les services spéciaux, coupa Shisui. Tu peux demander une enquête.  
- « Mon cousin a entendu son père dépressif accuser son frère du meurtre de sa femme durant son sommeil, n'est-ce pas un grand mystère ? », résuma Itachi. N'importe quoi. Je tiens à ma place. Rentrons maintenant, cette conversation est inutile."

Shisui hocha lourdement la tête et suivit son cousin jusque chez lui. Ils dînèrent en silence après s'être faits réprimander par Mikoto pour leur retard et Shisui partit avec un sourire pour sa tante. Chose rare, Itachi aida à faire la vaisselle et Sasuke décida d'en faire autant. Ce fut plus gênant pour Mikoto qu'autre chose, obligée de vérifier l'état de la vaisselle tout en l'essuyant, grattant discrètement les traces restantes.

"Maman ?"

Mikoto en lâcha son verre que Sasuke rattrapa de justesse. Itachi ne l'appelait que très rarement ainsi, préférant généralement le très froid « mère ».

"O-Oui, Itachi ?  
- Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de la réunion de mardi soir.  
- Mardi soir ? s'étonna Mikoto. Je ne suis pas au courant non plus. Demande plutôt à ton père.  
- Une réunion à propos de quoi ? demanda Sasuke en rinçant attentivement une petite cocotte.  
- La dernière fois que tu as mouillé ton lit, répondit Itachi en coupant l'eau.  
- J'ai pas fait ça depuis très longtemps !! s'empourpra Sasuke. J'ai huit ans, je suis plus un bébé !  
- Bien sûr."

Le ton employé par Itachi était parfaitement ironique. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke avec sa main pleine de mousse puis se tourna, plus sérieux, vers Mikoto.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
- Bien sûr Itachi.  
- J'aimerais que tu demandes au Hokage de me laisser me reposer quelques jours.  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, répondit fébrilement Mikoto.  
- S'il te plaît, insista Itachi. Je suis fatigué."

Mikoto finit par hocher la tête. C'était la première fois qu'Itachi se confiait ainsi et ça la touchait plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

* * *

"Des vacances ?"

Ces mots paraissaient effectivement assez curieux dans la bouche du Hokage. Mikoto essayait de sourire tant bien que mal, sa tasse de thé sagement dans ses mains, prête au cas où elle devait boire une gorgée pour cacher son malaise. Tatsumaki avait été ravi de pouvoir échapper quelques minutes à ses responsabilités et ils avaient pris possession d'une petite salle de réunion. Le premier chûnin vu fut aussitôt mandé de préparer du thé au plus vite et d'aller chercher par la même occasion des petites assiettes et des fourchettes pour les pâtisseries que Mikoto avait apportées. Tatsumaki avait plaisanté sur ce pot de vin très efficace.

"Ne dis pas ça comme ça, je suis suffisamment gênée de venir te les demander.  
- Mais ce sont des vacances quand même, hésita Tatsumaki. Et demandées d'une façon pas vraiment officielle …  
- Itachi est vraiment fatigué, expliqua Mikoto en reposant sa tasse de thé. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne dort quasiment pas, il n'a aucune énergie et …  
- Ça, c'est normal, fit remarquer Tatsuamki. Et puis c'est un adolescent en pleine croissance avec beaucoup de responsabilités. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour lui mais il l'a choisi. En tout cas pour les responsabilités. Ton mari sait que tu es là ?  
- Non et il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je vais souvent voir des amies l'après-midi et ça ne le regarde pas.  
- Des amis masculins ?  
- Tatsumaki …, geignit Mikoto. J'essaye d'aider mon fils, facilite-moi les choses !  
- On pourrait m'accuser de favoritisme envers le clan Uchiha.  
- Itachi est avant tout un membre de l'ANBU. Il n'est Uchiha qu'en dehors de ses missions.  
- Oh, enfin une Uchiha qui le comprend ! s'émerveilla le Hokage en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Dieu merci, ça existe.  
- Tatsumaki !"

Le Quatrième sourit légèrement à Mikoto.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû venir aujourd'hui.  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mikoto.  
- Certaines personnes pourraient croire certaines choses qui nous porteraient atteinte, à tous les deux."

Mikoto se contracta involontairement. Evidemment. Beaucoup de gens étaient au courant pour leur amourette adolescente. Qu'elle vienne ainsi quémander quelque chose ne pouvait qu'être suspect.

"Je suis l'épouse de Fugaku maintenant, tout le monde le sait. Et tout le monde sait également que nous nous entendons bien, toi et moi, depuis l'académie.  
- Et nous savons tous les deux que tu fais des cachotteries à ton mari l'après-midi."

Mikoto détourna les yeux. Tatsumaki se leva.

"Itachi a une semaine de repos à condition que tu ne viennes plus me voir. Ne m'adresse plus la parole non plus en privé. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.  
- Tu ne manques certainement pas de culot.  
- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, répondit-il tout naturellement."

Le Hokage accompagna Mikoto jusqu'à la porte mais elle l'empêcha de l'ouvrir un court instant.

"Tu ne m'as même pas demandé des nouvelles.  
- Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas."

Il ouvrit la porte de force pour tomber nez à nez avec Hyûga Hiashi, très rigide dans ses kimono blancs. Tatsumaki en avait presque oublié sa rencontre avec le chef du clan Hyûga cet après-midi-là. Il se composa un visage très professionnel et poussa un peu Mikoto dans le couloir.

"J'attends les résultats médicaux pour fixer la date du test d'aptitude, apporte-les-moi le vite possible.  
- Entendu, Hokage-sama, répondit laconiquement Mikoto en s'inclinant."

Elle salua poliment Hiashi puis partit d'une démarche digne.

"En voilà une surprise, se permit Hiashi en emboîtant le pas à Tatsumaki vers son bureau. Uchiha Mikoto se déciderait-elle à reprendre sa carrière militaire ?  
- Tout à fait, assura le Hokage. Elle est jônin après tout, elle a beaucoup d'expérience et elle possède le Sharingan. Ça fait d'elle un élément non négligeable.  
- Elle a pourtant eu deux enfants et cela fait quatorze ans qu'elle n'a pas été sur le terrain.  
- C'est pour cela que je pensais à elle pour de la formation. Elle resterait au village et pourrait reprendre progressivement ses habitudes.  
- Que de précautions pour la femme d'un autre."

Tatsumaki s'arrêta dans le couloir et le sourire de Hiashi disparut aussitôt.

"Je m'occupe aussi très bien de la vôtre, assura le Hokage en souriant."

Hiashi ne put que remercier.

* * *

"Grand frère ! Graaaaand frèèèèère !!"

Itachi avait parfaitement entendu Sasuke mais préférait rester seul sur son toit qu'écouter le récit d'une journée d'écolier. La maison de son père avait l'avantage d'être excentrée dans le quartier Uchiha, on pouvait voir beaucoup de toits de là où il était, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de ruelles. Itachi avait surtout une vue directe sur la maison de son oncle Fukujirô. Sa semaine de congés se terminait gentiment et il avait mis à profit ce temps libre pour flâner dans le quartier, dans Konoha et assez souvent vers chez les Hyûga, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait fait un rapport quotidien au Hokage des activités diverses de chacun dans son quartier, préférant trop en dire que pas assez.

La piste Fukujirô semblait être la plus prometteuse. Lui et une petite vingtaine de membres du clan s'étaient réunis chez Fusazô, le père de Shisui, dans la nuit du jeudi au vendredi. Itachi avait bien vérifié : ni son père ni sa mère n'y étaient, ce qui les écartait à première vue d'un quelconque complot. Bien sûr, Itachi ne surveillait pas ses parents en permanence, il ne rentrait même pas dans les bâtiments de la police de Konoha, alors il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils étaient impliqués ou non. Shisui était absent du village, en mission pour deux semaines avec son équipe, instructeur compris, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Itachi avait assez à penser comme ça, il n'avait pas envie de manipuler son cousin ou de lui remonter le moral.

Il fallait avouer qu'Itachi s'était pris au jeu involontairement. Ça lui plaisait assez de jouer ainsi sur plusieurs tableaux différents, d'espionner et de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. C'était une vraie mission, finalement, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'intéresser. Il ne manquait que quelques combats pour faire bondir son cœur et ce serait parfait. Itachi n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'être un espion de Konoha dans Konoha pour Konoha puisse être si intense.

"Grand frère !!"

Itachi sursauta sur les tuiles et son coccyx lui rappela que l'endroit n'était pas très confortable. Sasuke était accoudé à la fenêtre du grenier qui permettait de passer sur les toits sans prendre d'échelle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke en se rapprochant à quatre pattes.  
- Rien.  
- Alors tu peux m'aider à m'entraîner ?  
- Non.  
- On a appris les transformations en cours aujourd'hui, s'enthousiasma le cadet en se mettant debout.  
- Je m'en fiche.  
- Il faut que je pratique ! clama Sasuke en écartant les bras.  
- Débrouille-toi.  
- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire ce qui ne va pas.  
- Utilise un miroir.  
- Père ne veut pas que je m'entraîne à l'intérieur.  
- Prends un miroir et va dans le jardin.  
- Mère ne veut pas que je sorte avec…  
- Sasuke, coupa Itachi.  
- Oui ?"

Itachi soupira en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de son petit frère qui joignait déjà les mains en signe de prière.

"J'ai soif, capitula le grand frère. Si tu vas me chercher de la limonade, je t'aiderai.  
- Mère ne veut pas…  
- Alors débrouille-toi pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant."

Sasuke parut un peu contrarié mais accepta tout de même la mission. Bien entendu, Mikoto surprit Sasuke durant son larcin et l'envoya faire une course en guise de punition. Itachi s'arrangea pour éviter son petit frère jusqu'au dîner –rien de bien compliqué- et fut ravi d'apprendre qu'en plus il devait passer la soirée dans sa chambre pour avoir désobéi. Itachi ne resta pas avec ses parents et prit bien soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clef. Il attendit une heure dans le noir puis sortit par la fenêtre. Sans faire de bruit, Itachi se glissa dans la galerie près du grand salon où il savait depuis longtemps qu'il y avait là un passage pour entrer dans le faux plafond. Il y monta sans difficulté et rampa jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, collant son oreille au bois pour entendre leur conversation.

Itachi voulait aussi savoir ce qui se disait sur l'oreiller dans le couple Fugaku-Mikoto. Il était un peu poussé par sa curiosité d'enfant mais c'était avant tout professionnel. Si ses parents étaient au courant de quelque chose, il devait aussi le savoir. Itachi avait fait exprès, durant le repas, de laisser sous-entendre qu'il avait entendu parler de réunions où le chef n'était pas convié et il savait que ses parents allaient en discuter – ils parlaient tout le temps le soir du dîner.

Mikoto fut la première à venir dans leur chambre. Itachi entendit des tissus froissés et le bruit mat du futon qu'on laisse tomber sur les tatami. Elle se couchait et n'avait d'ailleurs préparé que son lit. Ça n'allait pas fort dans leur couple. Fugaku arriva un bon quart d'heure plus tard et les mêmes bruits se répétèrent. Un peu de lumière filtrait par des petits interstices entre les lattes du plafond. La lumière fut éteinte en silence. On entendit pendant quelques minutes les grillons à l'extérieur et ce fut tout. Itachi savait que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

"Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Sasuke se coucher tout de suite après le dîner ?"

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il attendait mais c'était une manière comme une autre de commencer une conversation, se dit-il en roulant des yeux.

"Il a essayé de prendre un verre de limonade après le goûter, répondit mollement Mikoto.  
- Et c'est grave ? Ce n'est que de la limonade.  
- M'occuper des enfants est mon travail.  
- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu avais vu le Hokage pour retourner dans l'armée.  
- C'est exact.  
- Tu aurais pu me prévenir.  
- Désolée.  
- Si c'est un problème d'argent, tu sais très bien que…  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'argent, coupa Mikoto d'un ton agacé. Itachi et Sasuke sont grands maintenant et je n'arrêterai pas d'être leur mère si je travaille. J'en ai assez d'être enfermée ici à vivre une petite vie d'épouse modèle, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai envie de reprendre ma vie en main."

Des draps qui se froissent, un corps qui se tourne avec force.

"Ça … ça fait un moment que je veux t'en parler, Mikoto …  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu voulais avoir une fille, non ?  
- …  
- On pourrait avoir un troisième enfant.  
- Non.  
- Tu es encore jeune.  
- Je ne veux pas d'autre enfant.  
- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas de moi."

Une couverture qu'on rejette avec violence, un poing qui tape sur les tatami.

"Je ne veux pas de toi, cracha Mikoto. Je ne veux pas sentir ta peau trempée de transpiration sur la mienne, ni tes mains sur mes seins ou ton pénis dans mon vagin !"

Ce n'était définitivement pas l'entrée en matière qu'Itachi avait attendue.

"Ce mariage est une hérésie depuis le début et tu le sais très bien ! Me faire encore un môme n'est qu'un moyen pour toi de me retenir dans cette baraque ! Je n'en veux pas, Fugaku, je veux respirer. Tu m'entends ? J'étouffe ici !!"

Itachi entendit sa mère quitter la pièce rapidement sans que son père ne cherche à la retenir. Il abandonna sa cachette en silence, retournant discrètement dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas sûr que cette conversation ait un quelconque lien avec l'affaire qu'il surveillait mais il retranscrivit tout de même ce qu'il avait entendu dans son rapport – ça pourrait toujours servir. Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque la porte de la maison coulissa doucement. Itachi abandonna sa série de pompes pour aller dehors et vit sa mère, habillée d'un pantalon et d'un T-shirt noirs– il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cette tenue -, quitter discrètement la demeure. Il la suivit jusqu'à un terrain d'entraînement où il la regarda se fatiguer pour rien, selon lui, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Elle jouait son rôle, comme le lui avait dit le Hokage. Itachi était au courant. Bien entendu, c'était le Quatrième lui-même qui lui avait glissé l'idée de ces vacances demandées par Mikoto. Cela faisait partie du plan : remettre Mikoto en mouvement augmenterait l'agitation chez les Uchiha et les Hyûga, du fait même qu'elle était venue directement demander une faveur au Hokage, ce qui serait mal interprété par un camp et par l'autre. Elle était comme un catalyseur dans une réaction chimique. Mikoto permettait d'accélérer le processus, le précipitant vers l'état final. Itachi n'imaginait pas encore que l'issue du conflit serait forcément sanglante.

Mikoto rentra un peu avant l'aube mais Itachi ne la suivit pas. Il préféra déambuler dans les rues peu animées de Konoha en attendant que le soleil se lève puis se posta devant le bureau du Hokage pour son rapport matinal. Tatsumaki arriva à six heures piles, sourit à Itachi en lui proposant le petit-déjeuner et prit connaissance des nouvelles non urgentes arrivées durant la nuit alors que l'adolescent donnait des ordres à la place du Hokage pour la préparation de leur collation à un chûnin qui avait fait l'erreur d'être matinal. Lorsque le thé et quelques brioches furent apportés, les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau. Comme chaque matin, Tatsumaki ne toucha pas à ce petit-déjeuner, laissant Itachi piocher chichement dans la panière. Le Hokage finit par poser ses feuilles sur un coin de son bureau et regarda Itachi qui s'arrêta de mâcher.

"C'était du très bon travail, Itachi-kun. Tu as rempli ta mission.  
- Il me reste encore aujourd'hui pour enquêter.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre, Uchiha Fusazô est venu avouer ce qu'il se tramait dans la nuit."

Itachi en ouvrit la bouche de surprise et ne se reprit que lorsque le Hokage se racla la gorge.

"Mais c'est …  
- Fukujirô, le cadet des fils d'Uchiha Bûrô, ton grand-père, a tout simplement décidé de renverser à la fois ton père, Fugaku, et le clan Hyûga, expliqua calmement Tatsumaki. Il a fait tuer Uchiha Itoko en faisant croire que c'était un Hyûga le responsable et Fusazô ne l'a pas supporté bien longtemps, bien qu'il soit très proche et attaché à son frère Fukujirô.  
- Alors … Oncle Fukujirô …  
- … va être arrêté aujourd'hui même pour trahison envers Konoha ainsi que les autres Uchiha responsables de ce remue-ménage. Quant à Fusazô, il a lui-même souhaité avoir la tête tranchée pour les mêmes raisons. Il sera mis à mort ce soir. Et toi, demain matin, tu partiras en mission malgré l'agitation qui régnera au sein de ton clan, parce que tu reprendras tes fonctions de membre de l'ANBU et que tu ne dépendras plus que de mes ordres. Tout le monde trouvera étrange que tu disparaisses soudainement et tout le monde pensera que tu es responsable de cette trahison. Lorsque tu rentreras à Konoha …  
- … je prétexterai le manque de confiance du clan en moi pour … quitter le clan, réalisa Itachi."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent malgré le contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions et il ne sut que s'incliner profondément pour témoigner sa gratitude. Alors c'était vrai. Uzumaki Tatsumaki était vraiment ce genre d'homme. Itachi réalisait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour prouver qu'il était le plus fort, il n'y avait même pas à en douter. Le Quatrième Hokage était réellement l'homme le plus puissant de Konoha. Grâce à lui, il était enfin libéré du clan et de son poids bicentenaire.

"A propos de ta rétribution, fit innocemment Tatsumaki en faisant rouler une brioche sur son bureau du bout de l'index, pour obtenir le Mangekyô Sharingan, il faut tuer son meilleur ami."

Itachi sentit son cœur battre plus fort soudainement. Il releva les yeux vers le Hokage qui jouait avec la nourriture sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, en apparence.

"Je dois …  
- Tu trouveras dans la bâtisse centrale du temple Nakano, sous le septième tatami à droite de la pièce du fond exactement, une cache abritant les secrets du clan Uchiha."

Itachi déglutit.

"Je ne connais pas ces secrets, crut bon d'ajouter Tatsumaki. Maintenant rentre chez toi et prépare-toi pour demain. Tu partiras avec ton équipe au lever du soleil."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit du bureau sans rien ajouter. Tatsumaki prit la brioche en main et la jeta habilement dans la corbeille à papier. Itachi n'aurait pas un comportement normal durant cette journée, il serait le suspect numéro un, ce qui allait parfaitement avec ses plans. A partir du coucher du soleil, ni les Hyûga ni les Uchiha ne se dresseraient plus jamais en travers de sa route. Cependant, il devait s'assurer qu'Itachi ne fasse pas de bêtise et qu'un autre détail soit réglé par la même occasion. Il se mit au travail tout en y réfléchissant.

* * *

La journée fut longue et fatigante pour Itachi. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir une heure ou deux pour compenser sa nuit blanche –il se fatiguait vite à son âge à cause de sa croissance- et avait évité tout contact humain après s'être rendu au temple Nakano où il avait appris beaucoup de choses qui le dépassaient. Le dimanche était incontestablement le jour du déjeuner de famille avec les grands-parents et les oncles. Fusazô était absent à table, tout comme Itachi qui avait prétexté un mal de ventre pour rester dans sa chambre. Mikoto lui avait tout de même apporté du riz et quelques accompagnements qu'il pourrait manger froids puis s'était éclipsée, voyant parfaitement que son fils n'allait pas bien.

Fukujirô, intrigué par l'absence de Fusazô, parut nerveux durant tout le repas, intriguant par la même occasion les autres membres présents. Shisui ne mangea quasiment pas, inquiet de la disparition de son père. Fugaku et Mikoto, faisant le lien entre les allusions d'Itachi durant la semaine et l'étrange comportement de certaines personnes présentes à table, sentaient que quelque chose clochait. Le déjeuner tourna carrément au vinaigre lorsqu'un message urgent venant du Hokage fut apporté à Fugaku. Celui-ci s'excusa et partit aussitôt. Fukujirô fixa Mikoto une longue minute avant de quitter la demeure lui aussi. Le quartier s'agita lorsque la nouvelle se répandit : Fusazô allait être exécuté au coucher du soleil. Fugaku dut faire arrêter cet après-midi-là certains membres du clan, ce qui créa un certain tumulte dans Konoha. Itachi resta dans sa chambre.

Il n'en sortit que lorsqu'il fut sûr que le soleil était bel et bien couché et déambula dans les rues étrangement calmes du quartier. Il n'avait pensé à rien cet après-midi, pas même à ce que le Hokage lui avait dévoilé. Il marchait au radar, évitant les obstacles au dernier moment, ne regardant même pas les rares personnes qu'il croisait. L'adolescent finit par quitter le quartier et se retrouva près du petit lac artificiel alors que les grillons crissaient en un concert assourdissant. Il descendit les marches menant à la berge puis marcha sur le bois dur du ponton. Shisui était là, assis face à l'onde profonde, n'arrivant même pas à pleurer malgré l'envie. Itachi sortit sans même y réfléchir un kunai de sous son T-shirt et le brandit le plus haut possible, retenant involontairement sa respiration.

"Ne te gène pas, renifla Shisui. Je suis foutu de toute façon."

Itachi resta immobile.

"Mon père est un traître, ma mère a été tuée avec son accord. Je suis le fils d'un traître. Si tu me tues maintenant, le clan t'en sera reconnaissant."

Sa poigne se resserra sur son arme.

"Je suis un geai au milieu des corbeaux, hurla-t-il en se retournant. Tu le comprends, ça ?! Il n'y a qu'un pas pour qu'on me confonde avec ces satanées pies de Hyûga et qu'on m'accuse aussi de trahison !! Si ce n'est pas toi qui me tues, ce sera forcément quelqu'un d'autre !!"

Itachi reprit sa respiration et baissa son kunai. Shisui le regarda d'un air désespéré, le suppliant du regard de mettre un terme à ses jours.

"Itachi, fais ça pour moi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami alors, je t'en prie, fais ça pour moi !!  
- Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami. Tu es mon cousin, c'est tout."

Il lâcha son kunai qui se planta dans le bois du ponton et tourna les talons, fébrile. Shisui hurla derrière lui et pleura enfin. Itachi savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de se suicider, il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Lorsqu'il arriva sans trop savoir pourquoi, au bureau du Hokage, la porte s'ouvrit dans un halo de lumière réconfortante. Tatsumaki était là, devant lui, lui souriant tristement. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'invita à entrer.

"Ça va aller Itachi, assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu n'es pas comme lui."

Itachi eut un hoquet, renifla un peu et Tatsumaki l'autorisa à pleurer en silence en le prenant dans ses bras. Le gamin agrippa le manteau blanc comme une bouée de sauvetage.

"Tu as fait le bon choix, Itachi-kun."

* * *

Il était parti à la tête de son équipe au lever du soleil, comme convenu, quatre jours plus tôt. Itachi ne savait pas qu'à Konoha, quelques Hyûga avaient été impliqués dans l'affaire Uchiha. Il ne savait pas non plus que ces accusations étaient fausses, tout comme il ignorait que certains Hyûga voulaient une vengeance pour réparer l'injure que les Uchiha leur avaient faite. Itachi s'occupait l'esprit avec autre chose : un déserteur et pas l'un des moindres, Hoshigaki Kisame lui-même. Recherché pour avoir tenté un coup d'Etat au Pays de l'Eau avec quelques autres compagnons, il avait été repéré prêt du mont Myoboku. Konoha avait été avertie tout de suite et avait envoyé des hommes en temps voulu puisque le déserteur restait sur le territoire du Pays du Feu. Itachi et ses quatre subalternes attendaient depuis plus de quarante-huit heures le moment propice pour l'attaquer mais la garde de cette montagne de muscles était inébranlable.

Itachi pensait qu'il se savait suivi. Kisame n'avait pas dormi mais ne semblait pas non plus fatigué ou amoindri – certainement des pilules de soldat -, c'en était agaçant. Il avait bien lu sa fiche de renseignement dans le Bingo Book mais les informations ne faisaient pas légion. Le rapport disait grosso modo qu'il se battait préférentiellement avec son sabre Samehada –le gros truc dans des bandages semblant peser une tonne, selon Itachi- et avec des techniques Suiton mais qu'il pouvait aussi se servir de Dôton et Raiton à l'occasion. Un bourrin, en avait déduit le capitaine dès la première heure en voyant Kisame arroser un buisson d'un puissant jet d'urine en soupirant de bien-être.

Il se savait suivi et en jouait. Kisame les avait baladés près de la frontière du pays, certainement pour tester leurs réactions. Evidemment, s'il quittait le territoire du Feu, les ANBU devraient rebrousser chemin, ne pouvant s'introduire dans un autre pays pour ce genre de mission – fichu règlement. Cependant, Kisame ne quittait pas le pays et semblait plus attendre lui aussi le bon moment pour une confrontation. Itachi revit sa classification : c'était un bourrin dangereux adepte du combat ; certainement pas un junky à l'adrénaline puisqu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas tué depuis qu'il était dans le Pays du Feu, ce qui amoindrissait un peu les risques, mais suffisamment sûr de lui pour pouvoir provoquer cinq membres des sections spéciales de Konoha. Donc pas un agneau. Et puis il était un peu trop _bleu_ pour pouvoir prétendre au rôle d'agneau.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Kisame s'était arrêté au bord d'une rivière honorable avant le coucher du soleil et avait pêché son dîner qui cuisait à présent au-dessus d'un beau feu de camp, répandant des odeurs agréables pour qui n'avait mangé que des barres de céréales complémentées de pilules et d'un peu d'eau depuis quatre jours. Itachi et ses hommes étaient entraînés à résister à ce genre de futilités qu'était un bon repas mais c'était toujours désagréable de voir la cible bien manger tandis que les ANBU se contentait de nourriture déshydratée qui comblait effectivement leurs besoins nutritifs mais ne remplissait guère l'estomac. Et pas question de boire de l'eau pour combler le vide : la vessie était l'ennemi numéro un des ninja en mission délicate.

Deux des cinq ANBU dormirent un peu sur ordre du capitaine qui se laissa à aller à somnoler par périodes intermittentes. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour se reposer pleinement mais il pourrait encore tenir le coup de cette manière quatre jours de plus. De toute façon, en tant que capitaine, Itachi n'avait qu'à coordonner les actions de ses hommes. Ce ne serait pas lui qui attaquerait Hoshigaki et personne ne recevrait de félicitation pour leur mission. Ils ne faisaient que leur travail, ça n'avait rien d'admirable en soi. Il fallait cependant qu'ils arrivent à tuer ce type. Les pertes humaines n'importaient pas, du moment qu'Itachi revenait à Konoha avec la tête du thon géant – il n'avait jamais vu un vrai thon de sa vie et il doutait fortement qu'il y ait une quelconque récompense mais il aimait le surnom.

Le feu crépitait doucement à une trentaine de mètres. C'était un son presque inaudible mais, en se concentrant un peu, on pouvait tout de même l'entendre. Itachi regardait vaguement Kisame se curer les dents avec une brindille, affalé à même le sol et la tête reposant sur son baluchon. Samehada était plantée dans la terre molle de la rive, juste à la bonne distance pour la récupérer au plus vite. Bourrin, dangereux et prudent. Itachi guettait le moindre signe de là où il était. Le déserteur allait bien se fatiguer à un moment où à un autre. L'idéal aurait été qu'il se fatiguât avant eux mais la chance n'était pas toujours du côté des gentils. Itachi pouffa discrètement mais s'attira tout de même le regard curieux d'un homme au masque de singe. Il fit signe que tout allait bien et l'homme retourna à sa surveillance. Ils avaient bon dos, les gentils.

L'aube pointait lorsque Itachi fut réveillé par la seule femme de l'équipe. Hoshigaki n'était plus là, il venait de disparaître. Itachi sauta immédiatement en hauteur, se rattrapant à une branche basse d'un gros arbre alors que sa camarade se faisait littéralement déchirer en deux au niveau de la taille par les dents acérées de l'énorme Samehada dans une courbe circulaire quasiment parfaite. La lame frappa l'arbre qui craqua sous le coup et Itachi quitta son perchoir pour se retrouver au sol, sabre au clair. Un rapide tour d'horizon lui fit remarquer qu'un autre membre de l'équipe manquait à l'appel, l'aigle. Un autre, le singe, se tenait prêt, non loin d'Itachi. Il se déplaçait prudemment pour échapper au prochain coup qui lui serait certainement fatal s'il restait à sa place. L'ours devait être quelque part dans les arbres. Il avait ordre de ne pas se montrer tant qu'Itachi ne l'appelait pas en cas de combat. Kisame rigola d'une voix qui ne lui allait pas très bien, un brin trop acide et aiguë pour sa carrure.

"Cinq ANBU dont un môme. Je pensais que je valais mieux que ça."

Personne ne répondit, ce qui fit rire un peu plus Kisame. De longues minutes passèrent sans que personne ne bouge. Itachi savait que c'était dangereux d'entamer dans la configuration actuelle : ils étaient encore en vue de la rivière. Vu ce qui était écrit dans le Bingo Book, Hoshigaki pouvait parfaitement raser ce petit coin de forêt avec un raz de marée provoqué par une technique Suiton quelconque. Il était vrai qu'avec deux membres en moins, les statistiques n'auraient pas amené à parier sur les ANBU. L'aigle et la carpe étaient les cartes maîtresses de cette mission, des spécialistes en Suiton et attaques à très longues portées, alors les voir manger les pissenlits par la racine était un tout petit peu agaçant pour Itachi. Dire qu'ils s'étaient prétendus ANBU.

Sans qu'Itachi ne comprenne tout de suite pourquoi, l'ours s'écroula au sol en poussant un hurlement. Le capitaine tourna à peine la tête et déjà se jeta au sol pour éviter le sabre. Itachi disparut dans le sol alors que Kisame plantait solidement ses jambes dans la terre et pivota sur lui-même, donnant de la force à sa Samehada qui fit se reculer le singe. Cependant, le clone aqueux qui avait tué l'ours arriva soudainement dans le champ de vision du singe et il ne put rien faire sinon encaisser le coup qui lui arracha une bonne partie des intestins. L'imposant sabre se chargea de la tête qui vola en aspergeant de sang l'herbe jusqu'à un petit buisson de ronces. Kisame essuya quelques gouttes de son visage et planta Samehada dans le sol.

"Sors de là, gamin. Je serai gentil avec toi."

Itachi était à une dizaine de mètres déjà, derrière un imposant tronc d'arbre. Il n'avait pas prévu ce foutoir. Pourquoi des ANBU tombaient comme des mouches face à un seul type ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il se laissa glisser contre le tronc en silence, retirant son masque de loup. Il avait chaud, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Ça non plus ce n'était pas normal. C'était le moment de la journée le plus frais, il ne devrait pas faire plus de quatorze ou quinze degrés Celsius, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour un début de matinée de juillet. Son cœur battait aussi étrangement vite malgré la respiration calme qu'il avait adoptée. Il essaya d'activer ses Sharingan mais sa vision resta parfaitement normale, quoiqu'un peu floue. Itachi paniqua un peu, déglutit difficilement, manquant de salive. Ce qu'il avala avait un drôle de goût. Il comprit soudainement. Une fine brume blanche recouvrait le sol sur une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres, ce qui passait pour normal à cette heure-là mais elle n'était pas normale : la brume était empoisonnée.

"Ah, tu étais là."

Itachi vit soudainement un clone aqueux se former en aspirant la brume aux alentours et se dresser de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Le capitaine de l'équipe disparue voulut partir mais il sentait que ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi vifs que d'habitude. Le clone le rattrapa sans difficulté et le plaqua violemment contre l'arbre qui trembla des racines jusqu'à sa frondaison. Itachi en eut le souffle coupé un court instant. Le vrai Kisame se rapprocha de sa démarche placide, Samehada sur l'épaule, l'air satisfait. Il regarda en détails le gosse se tenant devant lui et lui sourit sympathiquement.

"T'es pas vieux toi. T'as quoi ? Onze, douze ans ?  
- Treize, cracha Itachi.  
- Vraiment ? fit Kisame, étonné, en essayant d'estimer la taille de l'adolescent avec sa main. T'es plutôt petit pour ton âge.  
- Je sais !"

Kisame pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira. Il annula son clone aqueux d'un signe. Itachi se réceptionna au sol, récupéra un kunai dans sa poche d'arme et se rua contre son adversaire qui l'esquiva en se déplaçant d'un pas.

"Viens te battre ! défia Itachi en se retournant.  
- Non, répondit Kisame en haussant les épaules."

C'eut pour effet de faire trembler de rage Itachi qui lança une volée de shuriken que Kisame dévia avec sa large Samehada.

"Ecoute, gamin, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre toi.  
- Alors je vais te tuer !!"

Il fonça à nouveau vers Kisame qui l'esquiva une fois, deux fois et lui balança un coup de pied dans le sternum à la troisième tentative. Itachi roula au sol, le souffle coupé et quelques côtes cassées en prime. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il avait appris et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire jusque-là, il se sentait pitoyable. Il aurait dû terrasser son adversaire, pas se faire rétamer d'un coup de pied. Une main bleue arriva dans son champ de vision et Itachi répondit à son premier réflexe : il la mordit jusqu'au sang. Kisame serra les dents mais laissa le môme le mordre si ça lui plaisait. Le poison faisait de toute façon effet et assomma Itachi quelques minutes plus tard, le plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le feu crépitait à nouveau lorsque Itachi rouvrit les yeux. C'était lui qui avait la tête posée sur le baluchon et une couverture aux odeurs d'iode et de transpiration le recouvrait des pieds au menton. Il voulut se lever mais ses côtes le lui interdirent. Kisame était là, assis pas très loin, un sommaire bandage autour de la main droite, regardant les flammes d'un air fatigué.

"Achève-moi, cracha Itachi.  
- Je ne tue pas les enfants.  
- Je ne suis plus un enfant !  
- T'es pas majeur en tout cas.  
- Je suis shinobi, qu'importe mon âge !"

Kisame secoua la tête d'un air navré. Itachi chercha ses armes qu'il ne trouva bien entendu pas. Son adversaire n'était pas stupide, rajouta-t-il à sa liste. Kisame se rapprocha du feu et sortit prudemment de sous une couche de cendres autour du foyer des patates douces qu'il tendit à Itachi. Itachi qui les refusa.

"Tu comptes mourir de faim ?  
- Etouffe-toi avec."

Le déserteur pouffa involontairement et rit plus franchement en voyant le gosse s'échiner à lui lancer des regards noirs. Kisame éplucha à moitié sa pomme de terre et mordit à pleines dents dans le tubercule un peu farineux. Ce fut le calme plat pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac d'Itachi crie famine. Il n'accepta cependant une patate froide qu'après deux heures de concert gastrique. Il la mangea avec difficulté et manqua de s'étouffer plusieurs fois, ce qui réveilla ses côtes. Kisame lui conseilla de dormir et Itachi obéit en ronchonnant.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avant Kisame. Il put se relever suffisamment pour attraper un caillou dans les environs et visa la tête du déserteur avec succès. Kisame grogna et se tourna simplement de l'autre côté. Itachi le regarda méchamment et décida qu'il se fichait de la douleur – il était ninja, pas une fillette. Il se leva donc en marmonnant des insultes et marcha pieds nus jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où il soulagea sa vessie. Lorsqu'il revint au campement, Kisame s'étirait en tous sens, faisant parfois craquer des articulations, ce qui fit avait le don de faire grincer Itachi des dents.

"Rends-moi mes armes, ordonna Itachi en croisant les bras sur son frêle torse bandé très serré pour que ses côtes ne jouent pas aux osselets.  
- Arrête de te fatiguer, merdeux, bâilla Kisame en faisant rouler ses épaules.  
- Je ne suis pas…  
- Oh si tu l'es, coupa le déserteur d'une voix grondante. Ma patience a des limites, jeune homme !"

Itachi parut successivement honteux, sceptique puis carrément outré, ce qui fit rire à nouveau Kisame. Il remonta les jambes de son pantalon au-dessus des genoux et partit faire trempette dans la rivière, se lavant sommairement le visage, la nuque, les aisselles et les bras. Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, il remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses affaires et rendit ses armes à Itachi qui s'empressa de pointer un kunai vers la gorge de Kisame.

"On va faire un marché, gamin. Tant qu'on reste en vie toi et moi, on s'entraide.  
- Va crever !!"

Kisame s'écarta de la trajectoire et fit même un croche-patte à Itachi qui s'affala par terre, souffrant comme jamais.

"Je t'ai laissé en vie, informa l'adulte en se penchant vers Itachi.  
- Tu n'es pas capable de me tuer !  
- Tu me dois quelque chose.  
- Je te laisse aussi en vie, répondit crânement l'adolescent en se relevant.  
- Je suis sûr qu'un informateur serait utile à Konoha. Et je ne demande pas grand-chose : juste qu'on me foute la paix le temps que je refasse une santé à mon compte en banque – parfaitement légalement, il va sans dire, après tout je dois rester sage un moment, le temps que les affaires se tassent. Ça marche ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, marmonna Itachi. Il faut l'accord de Hokage-sama et s'il ne veut pas, je reviendrai pour te tuer.  
- On n'en est pas encore là, ricana Kisame.  
- Il me faut une garantie.  
- Ce que tu veux, fit naïvement le déserteur en haussant les épaules. Pas ma tête, rajouta-t-il en voyant Itachi ouvrir la bouche d'un air triomphant."

L'adolescent soupira lourdement et réfléchit calmement à sa réponse quelques minutes. Il claque des doigts, comme si c'était évident.

"Tu seras mon meilleur ami.  
- Quoi ? demanda Kisame qui ne comprenait visiblement pas.  
- T'occupes. Accepte, c'est tout."

Itachi tendit la main au déserteur qui la serra en retour, sur ses gardes. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, l'un se dirigeant vers le cœur des montagnes, l'autre vers Konoha. Peut-être qu'un sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Itachi, à ce moment-là.

* * *

"C'est du bon travail, Itachi-kun."

La poitrine d'Itachi se gonfla d'orgueil et ses côtes lui rappelèrent qu'il ne devait pas trop frimer pour le moment. Le Hokage était content de son travail, bien qu'il eût perdu les membres de son escouade – ce n'était que des ANBU, pas de quoi en faire un drame, lui avait dit le Hokage.

"Cet informateur nous sera utile, assura Tatsumaki. Il doit encore avoir des contacts à Kiri ou avec d'autres membres de Sept Sabres. Ça peut nous servir, suivant comment tournent les choses.  
- Cela ne posera aucun problème, Hokage-sama ? Nous devions le tuer, après tout.  
- Ça fait partie du jeu, sourit le Quatrième. Tant qu'il reste dans le Pays du Feu, les attaques venant de ninja autres que de Konoha seront considérées comme une intrusion sur le territoire que nous protégeons, ce qui peut avoir de graves répercutions au niveau politique. Sa tête ne vaut pas autant de problèmes, même pour Kiri.  
- Et Konoha peut faire semblant de le chercher de temps en temps pour calmer les autres nations, c'est ça ?  
- Tout à fait. Tu comprends vite, Itachi-kun, c'est un bon point."

Itachi remercia en s'inclinant un peu mais se reprit vite à cause de sa blessure.

"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer à présent, Itachi-kun.  
- Une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
- Oui. Certains membres du clan Hyûga étaient de mèche avec ton oncle Fukujirô pour le renversement du chef du clan Uchiha. Ils ont été arrêtés aussi mais ça a été très mal pris. Ils ont cru que les preuves étaient fausses et que cette histoire n'avait été montée que pour les discréditer. Les choses ne se sont pas bien passées du tout par la suite.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?"

Tatsumaki sourit faiblement, comme s'il était vraiment navré.

"Avant-hier, un petit groupe de Hyûga a pénétré le quartier Uchiha durant la nuit. Et ils ont tué pour se venger de l'injure qui leur avait été faite."

Itachi semblait calme mais Tatsumaki savait qu'une véritable tempête se déchaînait dans le crâne du gosse. Il se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher d'Itachi, posant sa main sur son épaule avec compassion. C'était trop facile, en y repensant. Il n'avait qu'à faire le type qui le soutenait, c'en était ridicule de facilité. Tatsumaki ferma un court instant les yeux, pour ne pas rire.

"Ils ont tué ta mère, Itachi-kun. Mikoto-san est morte."

* * *

La maison était plongée dans un silence irréel. Itachi restait là, dans l'entrée, fixant le vide. Il entendait les pleurs de la famille et sentait l'encens capiteux même à cette distance. Itachi ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, debout, incapable de franchir l'entrée ni d'enlever ses chaussures. Les membres de sa famille commencèrent à partir et on murmura son nom dans le petit attroupement. La seule à lui sourire fut une jeune femme, une cousine assez éloignée, au haut front dégagé et aux yeux mélancoliques – Mariko, s'il se rappelait bien. Son père arriva finalement pour accueillir son fils et Itachi s'inclina pour la première fois devant son géniteur, même si ça lui faisait mal, dans tous les sens du terme.

"J'aimerais vivre à l'extérieur du clan, lâcha Itachi en fixant le sol."

Fugaku soupira profondément.

"Tu as pensé à Sasuke ?  
- Je pense d'abord à vous, père. Je suis à peine arrivé et j'entends déjà des rumeurs sur mon compte. Laissez-moi vivre à l'extérieur du clan, père, jusqu'à ce que je prouve ma valeur.  
- Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, Itachi. Si tu pars maintenant, ce sera suspect."

Itachi se releva. Il n'avait pas prévu que son père fasse la tête de mule pour ça. Il y avait des moments où Itachi le détestait vraiment. Une pensée fugace traversa son crâne : pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était mort à la place de sa mère ? Itachi s'inclina à nouveau, pour cacher son visage qui se tordait de colère.

"Laissez-moi vivre à l'extérieur du clan, père. Si ce n'est pour vous, faites-le pour le clan !"

Fugaku ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas bien et voilà qu'Itachi lui aussi, son premier fils, son héritier, demandait à partir. Lui aussi connaissait ces rumeurs. On disait qu'Itachi était mêlé à toute cette affaire, qu'il avait un lien particulier avec le Hokage. Fugaku le savait, quelque part : Itachi n'avait jamais vraiment appartenu au clan. Sans Mikoto qui représentait bien plus l'autorité parentale que lui, Itachi serait intenable. Il valait mieux le laisser partir le temps que les choses se tassent, même si cela comprenait des risques. Il fallait gérer un problème à la fois. Fugaku finit par hocher la tête, donnant ainsi son accord à son fils.

Fin août, Itachi s'installa seul dans un appartement confortable en plein centre de Konoha, après que ses côtes se furent remises. Il avait à peine treize ans. Il était chûnin. Il était capitaine d'une nouvelle équipe d'ANBU. Il savait que Kisame était désormais sous la protection de Konoha et qu'il était lui-même sous l'aile du Hokage. Il apprit l'année suivante l'existence du jinchûriki Naruto et le rencontra quatre saisons plus tard pour la première fois. Quant à la suite de l'histoire, vous l'avez déjà entamée.

_A suivre…_

**Notes  
**Voilà qui éclaircit certainement la relation entre Tatsumaki et Itachi, comme promis. Je suis navrée de faire de Tatsumaki un salaud mais c'est comme ça. De toute façon, je sais que vous l'aimez :p  
N'oubliez pas de laisser une review. C'est Noël pour tout le monde, hein ...


End file.
